LOVE IN PROBLEM
by Johntenny
Summary: Bagaimana jika Taeyong, Yuta, Ten, Dan Doyoung sebenarnya adalah wanita? lalu Jaemin dan Donghyuck adalah namja special? bagaimana kehidupan mereka di SMROOKIES? OT13. NCT. SMROOKIES. JAEYONG. ILYOUNG. YUSOL. JONHTEN. MARKHYUCK. NOMIN
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

Seorang namja manis dengan mata jernih bulatnya memandang nanar pada secarik kertas putih yang sedang digenggamnya. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, dan siap menumpahkannya.

Dia meremat kertas itu dan melemparnya asal. Air mata yang ditahannya pun berakhir mengalir dipipi putihnya diiringi dengan isakan yang meluncur bebas dari bibir kissablenya. Dan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ikut berputar dalam ingatannya, kejadian yang mampu membuatnya hancur seketika.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yuta baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang berwarna serba putih itu dan berjalan di koridor gedung yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakit mereka. Ya gedung tempat Yuta berada sekarang adalah rumah sakit._

 _Dengan segala penyamaran yang melekat pada tubuhnya agar tidak dikenali publik, ia berjalan dengan riang, pulang menuju dorm mereka. Tentu saja SMROOKIES, karena itu Yuta tidak mau ada yang mengenalinya ditempat umum seperti ini, apalagi rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa ini menjadi viral._

 _._

 _Yuta keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya dan masuk ke dalam dorm dengan ceria. Ia tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya sangat bahagia. Apalagi dengan bukti hasil pemeriksaan dokter di rumah sakit tadi, ia sangat bersyukur._

 _Ia mesuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghiraukan tatapan para member yang menatapnya aneh karena terus tersenyum. Tapi orang yang dicarinya justru tidak ada didalam. Ia mencari hampir ke setiap sudut ruangan dan semakin mengundang tatapan aneh dari yang lain._

 _"Ya! Yuta hyung, kau ini mencari apa sih? Mondar mandir terus!" Seru Doyoung yang risih dengan apa yang Yuta lakukan._

 _Yuta berhenti dari kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Doyoung dan yang lainnya. "Aku mencari Hansol hyung." Ucapnya polos._

 _"Oh, Hansol hyung tadi dia ke gedung SM katanya." Ceplos Donghyuck yang kini bersender pada Mark. Yuta kini menatap Donghyuck berbinar. "Ah begitukah? Terimakasih informasinya Donghyuck."_

 _Lalu Yuta segera pergi ke gedung SM menggunakan mobil yang sama. Sampai disana ia mencari Hansol ke ruang latihan tapi anehnya ia juga tidak menemukan Hansol di sana. Ia mencari ke seluruh tempat yang biasa ia dan Hansol kunjungi pun Hansol tak ada._

 _Yuta memutar otak, dan ia dapat satu ide. Ia belum mencari Hansol di atap. Lalu Yuta segera menuju lift dan memencet tombol lantai yang paling atas. Saat ia membuka pintunya, benar saja ia melihat Hansol di sana, tapi Hansol tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang wanita yang sudah Yuta tahu siapa dia._

 _Yuta mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintunya lebar, ia hanya memberi celah untuknya mengintip dan menguping apa yang sedang Hansol dan Koeun bicarakan disana karena mereka terlihat serius._

 _Posisi Hansol yang membelakangi Yuta membuatnya tak bisa melihat sang namja cantik. Yuta menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya._

 _"Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Hansol sedikit ketus pada yeoja didepannya._

 _"Eung... aku ingin meminta pertangung jawaban dari oppa karena malam hari perayaan Lee Sooman sajangnim waktu itu." Ucap Koeun menghiraukan nada ketus Hansol. Hansol mengernyit tak mengerti, ia merasa tak melakukan apapun dengan yeoja di hadapannya ini dua bulan yang lalu._

 _"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun"_

 _"Aku hamil anak Hansol oppa, dan oppa harus menikahiku"_

 _JDEEERRR_

 _Bagai disambar petir, tubuh Yuta melemas dan pegangannya pada kenop pintu atap mengendur. Ia menatap tak percaya pada dua orang disana._

 _Sama dengan Yuta, Hansol membelalakkan matanya pada Koeun. "Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu! Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Bentak Hansol merasa kesal dengan tuduhan Koeun._

 _Koeun balik menatap Hansol tajam. "Malam itu sudah lewat dua bulan dan juga saat itu kau mabuk oppa! Mana mungkin kau ingat! Dan aku juga punya bukti tentang kehamilanku!" Sergah Koeun._

 _"Kalau begitu tunjukkan buktimu!"tantang Hansol. Koeun melempar kertas yang ia ambil dari saku celana jeansnya ke arah Hansol. Hansol menerima kertas itu dan membukannya. Disana tertera lambang rumah sakit, dan ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat membaca isi kertas itu._

 _Koeun menyeringai tapa sepengetahuan Hansol atas reaksi Hansol. "Bagaimana oppa? Kau percaya padaku kan? Kau tidak akan membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa seorang ayah kan? Kau akan bertanggung jawabkan?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin._

 _"Tapi..." Hansol tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena melihat raut wajah Koeun yang begitu sedih. Ia tidak bisa melihat wanita bersedih dan juga orang yang dicintainya. Sejujurnya ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini, terlebih anaknya? Dia tidak percaya. Tapi mengingat betapa buruknya ia ketika mabuk, ia sedikit mempercayai itu anaknya._

 _Dengan kalut, ia memeluk Koeun yang kini meneteskan airmatanya. "Uljima aku akan bertanggung jawab." Dan Koeun menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban Hansol. Tak sengaja ia melihat ke pintu dan mendapatkan Yuta dibaliknya. Ia melayangkan senyum sinisnya pada Yuta._

 _._

 _Disisi lain Yuta benar-benar sudah lemas. Ia tidak sanggup melihat mereka lagi, bahkan tubuhnya pun sudah merosot ke lantai, dan airmatanya ikut mengalir menuruni pipi gembilnya._

 _Dia menatap perut datarnya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Jika Hansol bertanggung jawab pada Koeun, lalu bagaimana dengan bayi mereka? Apa anaknya akan lahir tanpa ayahnya? Lalu hubungan mereka...?_

 _Mata basah Yuta tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Koeun yang kini menyeringai dibalik punggung Hansol. Yuta mengerti arti tatapan itu. Yuta tahu betapa Koeun begitu mencintai Hansol, tapi kenyataannya, Hansol mencintainya, maka dari itu Koeun berusaha membuat Hannsol menjadi miliknya. Dia juga tahu anak yang dikandung Koeun bukanlah anak Hansol, karena dua bulan yang lalu itu Hansol hanya melakukan hubungan dengannya. Dan Koeun, ia melihatnya dengan namja lain._

 _Apa ini hanya jebakan Koeun untuk merebut Hansol darinya. Ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hansol tapi ia tahu Hansol punya prinsip untuk tidak mengubah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Yuta berdiri dan secepatnya berlari menjauh dari sana. Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Dan menghiraukan semua tatapan orang-orang disana._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

Yuta berbaring di kasur yang ia tempati dan Ten. Airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul diluar sana, dan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang. Ia berbaring tanpa selimut dan membiarkan matanya tertutup perlahan. Yuta tertidur bersama perasaan hancur dan juga dia membiarkan perutnya kelaparan karena melupakan makan malamnya.

Disisi lain, Hansol baru tersadar sesuatu. Ia baru saja mengatakan ia akan bertanggung jawab pada Koeun, itu artinya ia akan menikahi Koeun, lalu bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Yuta? Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal penting itu. Dia tidak bisa mencabut kata-katanya lagi, dan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yuta? Ia pasti sudah menghancurkan perasaan kekasihnya.

Dia sangat mencintai Yuta, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Koeun, walau dia tidak tahu pasti kebenaran dari anak yang dikandung Koeun, namun dia tidak mau membuat yeoja itu kehilangan harga dirinya terlebih yeoja itu juga sudah dikenal publik sama dengannya.

Walau dia tidak bisa memberikan cinta pada Koeun seperti ia mencintai Yuta, tapi dia juga masih punya rasa kasihan. Sebenarnya juga dia sudah menganggap Koeun hanyalah sebagai teman, sedangkan sekarang dia harus bertanggung jawab pada Koeun dan apa ia juga harus melepaskan Yuta? Perasaannya tak bisa melepaskan Yuta. Ia terlalu mencintai namja Jepang itu.

"Oppa, jadi kapan kau akan menikahiku?" Pertanyaan dari Koeun membuyarkan semua lamunan Hansol. Hansol menoleh dan mendapati Koeun disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di apartment Koeun. Koeun yang memintanya untuk menemaninya disini.

Hansol berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin secepatnya dan kita perlu bertemu kedua orangtua kita dulu ok" jawab Hansol dan dijawab senyuman manis yeoja itu.

Koeun meloncat ke pangkuan Hansol dan membuat namja tampan itu terkejut dan yang lebih membuat Hansol tak percaya ketika yeoja itu melumat bibirnya.

Sementara member SMROOKIES yang lain kini berada di dorm dengan raut wajah khawatir, mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yuta yang sudah sejak sore mengunci pintu kamarnya dan Ten. Ten sih tak masalah, toh dia bisa numpang ke kamar lain, yang masalah adalah Yuta yang belum makan malam. Dan juga Hansol yang belum juga pulang sejak siang.

Taeil sang tertua mencoba mendekati kamar Yuta, ia menoba membujuk adik Jepang nya itu. Taeil mengetuk pintu kamar Yuta.

Tok Tok Tok

"Yuta-ya apa kau tertidur? Kalau belum, makanlah dulu, kami menyisakan banyak makanan untukmu, jangan sampai kau sakit." Setelah mengucap itu Taeil menunggu jawaban dari Yuta. Tapi nihil, Yuta tak merespon apapun dari dalam kamar. Taeil menghela nafas kecewa.

"Yuta-ya ada apa denganmu? Bolehkah hyung masuk?" Pinta Taeil lagi. Dia masih belum menyerah.

"Yuta-ya tak apa kau tak mau keluar, asal katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Dan apa kau sudah bertemu Hansol?" Tak hanya Taeil, tapi member lain juga masih menunggu Taeil membujuk Yuta keluar kamar dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Pergilah hyung, aku ingin sendiri" jawaban Yuta yang begitu lirih dari dalam, membuat Taeil tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan raut kecewa dan tanpa Yuta bersamanya.

Member lain menatap Taeil bingung. "Dimana Yuta hyung, Taeil hyung?" Tanya Doyoung.

Taeil menghela nafas, "Dia mengusirku, dia bilang dia ingin sendiri." Yang lain mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Taeil.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Ten mulai gusar. "Kau tidur denganku saja" celetuk Johnny. Ten menoleh ke arah Johnny, lalu tersenyum lebar. Dia menghampiri namja America itu lalu memeluknya seperti koala. "Kau yang terbaik!" Riangnya.

Yang lain hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Ten. Johnny mengangkat tubuh Ten dan membuat namja itu dalam gendongannya. "Ya sudah ayo kita tidur baby." Lalu Johnny membawa Ten ke kamarnya dan Hansol.

Setelah dua penggembira itu pergi, suasana seketika hening. "Baiklah minirookies, ini sudah jam 9 kalian besok sekolah. Jadi sekarang kalian harus tidur." Ucap Taeil memecahkan suasana hening.

Minirookies mengangguk nurut, dan Mark menuntun keempat adiknya menuju kamar mereka berlima. Mark, Donghyuck, dan Jeno tidur di kasur berukuran king size yang muat untuk tiga orang atau lebih. Sedangkan Jaemin dan Jisung tidur di kasur berukuran queen size yang bermuatan dua orang.

Mark mematikan lampu nakas mereka. "Jaljayo dongsaengie..." ucap Mark. Suara serak itu begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Donghyuck. "Jaljayo Mark hyung..." jawab mereka.  
Baru saja Donghyuck akan memejamkan mata, ia dibuat terkejut oleh sepasang lengan yang melingkar apik di perutnya dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Donghyuck bisa merasakan detak jantung dari seseorang yang memeluknya.

Beruntung Jeno membelakanginya dan tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Donghyuck tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, tak berniat menyingkirkan pelukan itu dari tubuhnya.

Mark menyamankan posisinya yang memeluk Donghyuck. Dia tidak peduli jika Donghyuck dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Dia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Jeno yang sedang berbaring menghadap kanan, tersenyum begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bisa dengan bebas, ia memandang si cantik miliknya. Si cantik yang dimaksud Jeno tentulah Jaemin.

Jeno memperhatikan Jaemin yang dengan telaten meninabobokan si kecil Jisung. Jisung yang berada didekapan Jaemin tak membuatnya cemburu, justru ia melihat mereka seperti ibu dan anak, berlebihan memang.

Tak sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu, Jeno mengerling dan menggumam pada Jaemin. "Jaljayo Jaeminie~"

"Jaljayo Jeno-ya..." balas Jaemin dan tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya mengikuti yang lainnya.

.

Sekarang dorm yang berisi 13 orang namja itu terlihat sepi, karena hampir semua penghuninya masuk ke dalam kamar. Termasuk dua namja manis yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang mereka dengan mata jernih mereka yang menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar.

"Doyoung-ah..." panggil yang lebih tua pada namja manis disampingnya. Doyoung hanya bergumam tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Aku khawatir sungguh..." keluh Taeyong. Doyoung menoleh pada Taeyong. "Apa yang hyung khawatirkan?" Tanya Doyoung.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya dan menoleh pada Doyoung. "Apa menurutmu Hansol hyung dan Yuta sedang bertengkar? Karena tadi Yuta kan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu Hansol di gedung SM, tapi saat pulang dari SM dia bahkan menangis... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..." Taeyong terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, di tambah lagi Hansol hyung belum pulang sedari tadi." Jelas Doyoung.

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti saat Hansol hyung pulang mereka juga akan berbaikan." Tambahnya. Taeyong mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Doyoung berbaring membelakangi Taeyong dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

Ten berbaring miring menghadap Johnny, begitu juga dengan Johnny. Ten memeluk Johnny seperti guling dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Johnny. Johnny mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ten, Lalu mencium pucuk kepala Ten lama, membuat namja manis dalam pelukannya itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Hansol membuka pintu dorm setelah menekan sandinya. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendapati ruangan yang sudah kosong. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

Ini sudah sangat larut dan ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Hansol mengernyit saat melihat dua orang yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Tapi ia tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa keduanya. Ten yang tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh besar Johnny dan Johnny yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Hansol memilih kembali menutup pintunya.

Ia berpikir jika Ten tidur dikamarnya berarti di kamar Ten hanya ada Yuta. Dan itu artinya ia tidur di kamar mereka. Jujur Hansol agak bimbang untuk tidur di kamar Yuta, setelah apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

Karena sudah sangat lelah, Hansol pergi menuju kamar Yuta dan saat ingin membuka pintunya, pintunya justru terkunci. Ingin sekali dia mengetuk pintu dan membangunkan Yuta, namun dia berpikir pasti Yuta sangat lelah. Maka dari itu Hansol berjalan gontai menuju sofa ruang tangan dan membaringkan tubuh besarnya disana.

Hansol memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan otaknya me-refresh semua apa yang terjadi Hari ini. Dia ingin tertidur dengan tanpa beban. Dan tak lama Hansol benar-benar tertidur.

.

Yuta terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sedikit perih. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, dia melirik nontifikasi di ponselnya dan berharap ada yang masuk, tapi harapan hanyalah harapan untukknya. Karena kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun nontifikasi di ponselnya. Bahkan dia berharap Hansol lah yang mengiriminya pesan.

'apa kau sudah melupakanku secepat itu Hansol hyung...'

Yuta bangkit dari tidurnya saat rasa haus menyerangnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar minirookies.

Yuta berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju dapur. Saat ia sampai di depan lorong yang langsung terhubung ke dapur dan ruang tengah, mata doenya tak sengaja menangkap tubuh seseorang yang tertidur di sofa. Yuta memincingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas seseorang itu karena pencahayaan yang minim.

Saat melihat surai blonde, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Ingin Yuta menghampirinya, tapi seolah ada yang menahannya. Yuta hanya diam terpaku memandang Hansol yang tertidur di sofa.

Yuta memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Mengambil minum untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Setelah meminum segelas air putih, Yuta meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja. Ia melihat microwave yang di dalamnya terlihat ada semangkuk makanan. Yuta berpikir mungkin itu adalah makanan yang disisakan para member untuknya.

Yuta mengeluarkan mangkuk itu yang ternyata berisi Soup Cream. Yuta mengambil sendok dan mulai memakannya. Yuta tersenyum begitu rasa gurih terasa di lidahnya. Ini sangat lezat menurutnya.

Yuta mencuci mangkuknya setelah makan. Saat ia berbalik, ia dikejutkan dengan dirinya yang menubruk tubuh seseorang. Ia mendongak untuk menatap orang yang sudah di tabraknya. Mata doenya melebar diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang menegang. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bulat besar namun mempesona milk namja dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan namja di hadapannya yang menatapnya... Sendu?

Yuta mengerjap dan menunduk, Lalu ia sedikit mendorong tubuh itu dan berlalu dari sana. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, namja itu menahan lengan tangannya.

Yuta melepaskan tangan Hansol dari tangannya. Ia memandang Hansol dengan tatapan kecewa yang begitu besar. "Jangan sentuh aku..." Lirihnya.

Deg!

Perasaan sesak menghampirinya, setelah mendengar ucapan lirih Yuta. Dia bisa melihat kalau Yuta menjauhinya.

"Yuta..."

"Kita akhiri sampai disini..." lanjutnya. Hansol menatap Yuta tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Yuta?" Tanya Hansol bingung.

"Aku mendengar semuanya tadi... Jadi Ku pikir takkan ada gunanya aku menahanmu. Biar pun aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya itu benar, tapi tetap Saja kita akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin semakin sakit... Jadi cukup sampai disini." Ucap Yuta menatap ke dalam mata Hansol. Mata Yuta sudah di banjiri air mata sedari tadi. Membuat Hansol sangat sakit.

Hansol menatap tak percaya pada Yuta, sekarang dia mengerti apa maksud Yuta. Ya Yuta mungkin benar, seberapa kuatnya Yuta menahan, tetap saja hubungan mereka akan seperti ini.

Hanson memeluk tubuh Yuta dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit milik namja manis itu. Perasaan sesak itu semakin menjadi saat is merasakan sang kekasih tak membalas pelukannya. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, dan Aku pun juga masih mencintaimu. Perasaan ini tidak pernah pudar Yuta, justru semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Mungkin kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Koeun tadi, dan Aku minta maaf karena tidak berpikir panjang. Tapi Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlebih kini Koeun sedang hamil. Setidaknya harga dirinya tidak jatuh dimata publik nantinya. Aku mohon pengertianmu Yuta." Tanpa sadar Hansol meneteskan airmatanya.

Yuta meneteskan airmatanya yang tiada hentinya, setelah mendengar penjelasan Hansol. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara Hansol yang bergetar. "Aku minta maaf Yuta, Aku sungguh menyesal..." Lirihnya dengan Nada penuh penyesalan.

Yuta melepaskan pelukan Hansol secara kasar saat ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Dia beralih ke wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoek huwek... Huwek" Yuta mencengkram pinggiran wastafel. Yuta merasakan perutnya seperti diremas dari dalam, bahkan ia hanya memuntahkan saliva kental yang pahit bukan soup yang tadi ia makan.

Hansol yang panik dan khawatir pun memijat tengkuk Yuta agar mempermudah Yuta muntah. Yuta melemas dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Hansol tidak menahannya dari belakang. Hansol membiarkan Yuta bersandar di dadanya. Ia mengusap wajah Yuta yang kini pucat pasi dengan sayang.

"Kau kenapa Yuta? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Hansol khawatir. "Perutku sangat sakit... Hiks." Tanpa sadar Yuta menangis karena lemas dan rasa sakit di perutnya juga hatinya. Hansol membawa tangan kanannya di atau perut Yuta Lalu mengusapnya perlahan, berharap rasa sakit yang Yuta rasakan menghilang.

Yuta sendiri cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Hansol padanya. Tapi ia tidak memungkiri kalau perlakuan Hansol membuatnya sedikit baikan. Dan rasa sakit di perutnya perlahan menghilang. Hansol membalik tubuh ringkih Yuta hingga menghadapnya, ia berlutut dihadapan Yuta. Membuat Yuta sedikit terkejut atas tindakannya.

Hansol menyingkap piyama yang Yuta pakai, sehingga menampakkan perut datar Yuta. Hansol menatap Yuta khawatir. Yuta panik dengan apa yang Hansol lakukan pun menepis tangan Hansol tetapi Hansol menahan tangannya.

Lalu Hansol memajukan wajahnya dan mencium perut datar Yuta dengan penuh perhatian. Dan memeluk pinggang ramping Yuta.

Yuta sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan Hansol. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hatinya tersentuh dengan perlakuan manis yang Hansol lakukan. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas surai pirang Hansol, dan mengelus surai itu penuh cinta.

Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Hansol ketika ia sakit. Biasanya Hansol akan mencium bagian yang Yuta merasa sakit. Seperti sekarang, Hansol mencium perutnya, dan ajaibnya rasa sakit itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Dan benar saja, perutnya yang semula terasa seperti diremas dari dalam, kini hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan senang sekaligus haru.

Yuta teringat dengan anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Dia tersenyum lirih dan terlihat miris. 'appa mu sedang menciummu sayang... Mianhae eomma...' batin Yuta sedih.

Hansol melepaskan ciumannya di perut Yuta dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia membenarkan baju Yuta yang tersingkap dan menatap ke dalam mata cantik milik Yuta yang sudah di penuhi airmata.

Hansol mengusap air mata itu, dan ia bisa melihat tatapan kecewa dari mata Yuta. Hansol menarik tubuh Yuta hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menempatkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Yuta. Sedang kan tangan kanannya, mengusap bibir penuh milik Yuta. Mata Hansol ikut menatap bibir Yuta dan ia mulai memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

Yuta menatap balik ke dalam mata bulat Hansol. Ia sudah mulai terbuai dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Hansol. Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, berawal dari sekedar menempel. Hingga Hansol mulai menghisap bibir bawah Yuta dan melumatnya. Yuta memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan membalas ciuman dari Hansol.

Tanpa sadar air mata keduanya mengalir membasahi ciuman keduanya yang didasari oleh cinta suci mereka. Mereka berpikir mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Karena sehabis ini mungkin cinta mereka akan kandas.

Yuta mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hansol. Setelah di rasa kehabisan nafas, Yuta memukul pelan dada Hansol. Lalu Hansol melepaskan ciumannya, dan beralih menatap mata bulat Yuta.

Ia mengusap bibir bengkak Yuta. "Terimakasih sudah membalas cintaku... Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung saat bisa memilikimu dan dicintai olehmu... Tapi Kenyataan ini yang harus kita terima... Jika kita berjodoh kita akan kembali bersama Yuta... Aku minta maaf jika kini aku menyakitimu... Tapi percayalah sampai saat ini dan selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Terima Kasih atas selama ini... Aishiteru Nakamoto Yuta" ucap Hansol Lalu mencium kening Yuta sayang.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Yuta berlari meninggalkan Hansol yang kini terdiam di dapur. Yuta memasuki kamarnya dan membiarkan tangisnya pecah disana. Yuta terisak keras, dan dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan semuanya.

'tapi aku juga sedang mengandung anakmu hyung... Aishiteru yo Ji Hansol...'

Yuta berbaring sambil mengusap perutnya yang bekas dicium Hansol. Yuta menangis hingga tertidur.

.

Hansol berjalan lemas menuju Ruang kumpul dan merebahkan diri di sofa panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghampiri Yuta dan memeluk seseorang yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak sanggup melihat betapa hancurnya Yuta sekarang. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menangis menyesali semuanya.

.

Sementara seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang mungkin sudah putus itu dengan perasaan tak menentu, hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sudah melihat semuanya, dari Yuta yang menyerah, sampai ciuman terakhir mereka.

Entah dia harus senang atau tidak. Dia mencintai namja manis itu dan ingin memilikinya sedari dulu. Tapi dia terlambat karena sudah didahulukan oleh Hansol. Dia sangat kecewa saat itu, tapi sekarang ia melihat hubungan mereka kandas, ia justru tidak merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi ia merasa sakit saat melihat Yuta menangis.

'apa ini harapanku untuk memilikimu lagi Yuta?'

Pagi menjelang, semua member sudah terbangun untuk melakukan aktifitas hari ini. Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang pastinya memasak makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Mereka semua mengernyit aneh saat melihat Taeyong yang menumis daging di penggorengan sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Jaehyun heran sekaligus khawatir. Taeyong mematikan kompor setelah dagingnya sudah matang. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. "Nan gwenchana..."

Jaehyun tidak percaya saat melihat wajah pucat Taeyong. Dia menyentuh kening Taeyong, dan sedikit bernafas lega saat merasakan suhu tubuh Taeyong normal.

Jaehyun kembali menata piring, sementara Taeyong memindahkan daging ke piring dan meletakkannya di meja makan yang berukuran besar itu.

Tak lama semuanya sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama. Minirookies juga sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, "ini bekal untuk kalian, jadi lebih baik kalian simpan uang jajan kalian untuk keperluan lain." Ucap Jaehyun sambil memberikan lima kotak makanan pada minirookies.

Minirookies tersenyum dan berucap terimakasih pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mereka. "Terimakasih Jaehyun hyung, Taeyong hyung"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo..."

Semuanya sudah berkumpul dan memulai sarapan mereka.

Yuta hanya diam belum memakan daging yang diambilnya. Entah kenapa perutnya sangat benci pada daging, apalagi dengan aroma daging yang begitu amis baginya. Hidungnya sangat sensitive sekarang, mungkin karena kehamilannya.

Tapi Yuta tidak mau mengecewakan Taeyong atau dikira pilih-pilih makanan. Maka itu Yuta mencoba memakan walau hanya sesendok. Namun yang terjadi malah lebih parah. Perutnya seketika bergejolak saat daging itu menyentuh alat perasanya.

Yuta membekap mulutnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Semua orang yang disana, memandang bingung dan khawatir pada Yuta. Hansol yang baru mau beranjak dari duduknya itu, tertahan oleh gerakan Taeil yang begitu cepat menyusul Yuta.

Semua member memandang Taeil dengan wajah bingung, terlebih lagi saat melihat Hansol yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Yuta. "Loh, kok hyung diam saja? Yuta hyung..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ada Taeil hyung kok. Lagi pula kami sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi..." Ucapan Ten terputus oleh perkataan Hansol yang membuat semua orang disana terdiam hening.

Doyoung terdiam sambil memandang pintu kamar mandi yang dipakai Yuta dan Taeil dengan pandangan sendu.

.

"Hoek..." Yuta memuntahkan sarapan yang ada di mulutnya. Perutnya sangat menolak daging yang ia makan, juga bau amis yang sensitif di hidungnya. Mungkin in karena pengaruh kehamilannya. Yuta meringis saat merasakan perutnya kembali sakit. Yuta mengusap sayang perutnya. 'eomma mohon jangan lagi sayang...'

Seolah mengerti, perutnya perlahan kembali normal. Yuta tersenyum dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Tiba-tiba Taeil datang dengan wajah khawatir. "Yuta kau baik?" Tanyanya.

Yuta menatap Taeil disampingnya dengan senyuman lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung..."

Taeil tak percaya, ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Yuta. Kening Yuta tidak panas, tapi wajah Yuta begitu pucat. "Lalu kenapa kau muntah-muntah?" Tanya Taeil. "Mungkin Aku sedang tidak suka daging hyung..." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, kau bisa memakan sayur atau buah kan." Ucap Taeil lalu menuntun Yuta untuk kembali sarapan di meja makan. Yuta kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tapi, Yuta kembali enek dengan bau daging. Taeil mengoleskan aroma therapy di leher Yuta, dan memgambil salad buah yang sempat di buat oleh Taeyong kemarin.

"Taeyong-ah, aku minta salad buahmu tak apa kan? Selera makanku bermasalah dengan daging." Ucap Yuta pada Taeyong menoleh dan mengiyakan ucapan Yuta. Yuta tersenyum, "gomawo"

Yuta memakan salad buahnya dengan tenang. "Kau tidak boleh memakan buah yang asem karena ini masih pagi Yuta, nanti kau bisa sakit perut" ucap Taeil memperingati Yuta.

Semua terbengong melihat perhatian Taeil pada Yuta. Apa setelah putus dari Hansol, Yuta langsung berpacaran kembali dengan Taeil? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Hansol melihat Yuta dan Taeil dengan pandangan tak terima dengan senyum palsunya. Sementara namja manis berwajah kelinci itu hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak makan daging?" Tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong yang memakan salad sayur. Ia Baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu hanya memakan salad. "Aku tidak mau, rasanya mual, aromanya saja sudah menyengat." Jawab Taeyong.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa hyung gemuk kalau tidak mau memakan daging." Ucap Jaehyun tak percaya. "Kalau begitu aku suapin yaa" rayu Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng dan menolak rayuan Jaehyun. "Aku bilang tak mau, Jaehyun. Jangan paksa aku." Taeyong mencebik pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya pasrah dan tak memaksa Taeyong lagi, dia tidak mau merusak pagi ini dengan keributan.

Tiba-tiba Ten beranjak dari duduknya dengan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Johnny yang disampinya menoleh aneh ke arah Ten. "Ten kau mau kemana? Makananmu belum habis." Ucap Johnny khawatir pada Ten yang tak memperdulikan ucapannya.

Doyoung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil air sari apel di kulkas, ketika melihat wajah pucat Ten. dia melihat tanggalan di kalender untuk memastikan sesuatu.

tak lama Ten kembali dengan wajah yang masih sedikit pucat. Doyoung mendekati Ten dan memberikan secangkir sari Apel yang dibuatnya pada Ten.

"Gomawo Doyoung-ah..." Ucap Ten dan diangguki Doyoung. Johnny memeriksa kening Ten dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia bernafas lega saat merasakan suhu tubuh Ten yang normal-normal saja.

Ten kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dengan sedikit tidak bernafsu karena rasa sakit di perutnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia harus menghargai sarapan yang dibuat Taeyong.

"Hyung, kami sudah siap." Ucap Jisung. "Aigoo... Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekarang..." Johnny menepuk keningnya karena hampir lupa untuk mengantar minirookies ke sekolah mereka.

"Kami berangkat hyungdeul... Annyeong." Lalu mereka segera menuju mobil yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Johnny. "Belajar yang baik dongsaengdeul." Balas Taeyong sedikit berteriak.

"Johnny hyung... aku nitip buah yaaa..." Ucap Yuta pada Johnny. "Sekalian saja beli buat perlengkapan sehari-hari yang sudah mulai kurang." Ucap Taeil dan memberikan Black card yang mereka punya dari SM.

Johnny mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku butuh teman untuk berbelanja." Ucapnya sambil menerima Black card dari Taeil. "Aku saja... kebetulan aku tahu apa yang sudah mulai habis." Usul Doyoung dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mencuci piringnya setelah makan di wastafel.

"Doyoung-ah" Panggil Ten. Doyoung menghampiri Ten dan sedikit menunduk saat Ten membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Doyoung mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka penasaran. "Ten kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Johnny.

Ten menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah minirookies sudah menunggu. Jangan sampai mereka telat." Ucap Ten.

Johnny dan Doyoung mengantar minirookies ke sekolah mereka. Beruntung minirookies masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum bel dibunyikan.

Setelah itu mereka mampir ke super market untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari. "Johnny hyung, kau pergi ke bagian makanan saja, biar aku mengurus yang lain." Ucap Doyoung.

Johnny mengikuti kata Doyoung tanpa banyak bertanya, dan dia segera pergi ke tempat buah-buahan. Doyoung menuju tempat lain untuk membeli yang lain.

Untung mereka memakai penyamaran, jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Johnny sudah mengambil beberapa buah yang sekiranya dibutuhkan disana, seperti apel yang setiap hari selalu diperlukan.

Disisi lain, Doyoung mengambil salah satu benda khusus dengan pandangan panas dingin dan juga ragu. Karena takut dipandang curiga orang lain, dia mengambil asal dan memisahkannya dari keranjang belanja yang sudah berisi banyak keperluan lain.

Di kasir, ia menghampiri Johnny untuk sekaligus membayar bawaan mereka. Tak kira-kira belanjaan mereka mencapai 5 kantung plastik besar yang sudah dipastikan berat semua.

"Hyung tunggu di mobil saja aku sepertinya masih ada keperluan." Ucap Doyoung dan di iyakan Johnny. Johnny dibantu oleh beberapa orang disana untuk membawa belanjaan mereka di mobil.

Doyoung meletakkan benda yang tadi dipisahkannya untuk di bayar ke kasir. Sang kasir mengernyit bingung tapi ia tetap melayani Doyoung dan segera membungkusnya untuk Doyoung.

Setelah membayar Doyoung segera menyembunyikan benda yang ia beli tadi. Dan duduk di mobil lalu pulang ke dorm bersama Johnny.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di dorm dan langsung meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka di meja makan yang sudah rapi. Doyoung celingukan mencari seseorang. "Ten eoddi?" Tanyanya pada Hansol yang masih membersihkan counter dapur.

"Dikamarnya mungkin." Jawab Hansol. Doyoung menghampiri Ten yang berada di kamarnya sendiri dan Yuta. Membiarkan Johnny yang mengurus barang mereka bersama Hansol hyung.

.

Tok tok tok

"Ten ini aku Doyoung."

Doyoung mengetuk pintu kamar Ten dan Yuta. Tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam. "Masuk saja Doyoung-ah." Balas Ten dari dalam.

Doyoung membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu tersebut, dirinya mengernyit saat melihat Ten dan Yuta yang duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka terlihat sangat serius, dan secarik kertas yang berada di genggaman Ten.

"Ten ada apa?" Tanya Doyoung bingung dan mendekati keduanya.

"Ini, aku menemukan ini tadi di dekat meja nakas." Ucap Ten datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yuta yang kini menunduk. Doyoung mengambil secarik kertas yang disodorkan Ten padanya, lalu membacanya.

Mata kelinci Doyoung membulat sempurna saat membaca isi kertas itu. Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuta dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ini serius? Yuta hyung?" Tanya Doyoung dan segera duduk di samping Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung. "Sejak kapan hyung?" Tanya Ten lagi. "Aku baru saja memeriksanya kemarin" lirih Yuta.

"Lalu ini anak siapa hyung?" Tanya Doyoung. "Hansol hyung..." air mata Yuta sudah tumpah sedari tadi, dan setelah menyebut nama Hansol perasaan sakitnya semakin menjadi.

"Lalu kenapa... kenapa Hansol hyung bilang kalian sudah putus? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Ten tak mengerti. Yuta terperangah saat Ten mengatakan kalau Hansol sudah memberitahu yang lain tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kemarin aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada Hansol hyung mengenai kehamilanku, tapi di saat itu aku terlambat mengatakannya karena Koeun datang mengacaukan semuanya. Dia datang dan mengatakan kalau Hansol hyung harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya dan Hansol hyung mengatakan kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab pada Koeun setelah melihat bukti yang Koeun berikan. Dan malamnya setelah kalian tidur, aku dan Hansol hyung..." Yuta tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya, Yuta terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Doyoung dan Ten mencelos mendengar pengakuan Yuta. Mereka memeluk Yuta dan mengelus punggung namja Jepang itu dengan prihatin.

"Apa hyung sudah cerita mengenai kehamilan hyung pada Hansol hyung?" Tanya Doyoung. Yuta mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lagipula semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Tidak hyung, kau harus mengatakannya pada Hansol hyung. Lagipula memangnya Koeun benar-benar hamil anak Hansol hyung? Aku sih tidak yakin." Ucap Ten. "Ya, dia memang bukan hamil anak Hansol hyung, karena ia bilang dia melakukannya bersama Hansol hyung dua bulan yang lalu. Sama persis saat aku melakukannya bersama Hansol hyung juga. Aku sudah tahu ini akal-akalan Koeun untuk merebut Hansol hyung dariku." Jelas Yuta.

Ten dan Doyoung kembali dibuat menganga dengan penjelasan Yuta. "Ya kalau begitu hyung bisa menjelaskannya pada Hansol hyung, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hansol hyung sebelum terlambat." Ucap Ten menggebu.

"Tidak Ten. Kau tahu bagaimana Hansol hyung sudah menganggap Koeun sebagai temannya, dan sekarang dia percaya kalau itu anaknya. Dia pasti tidak akan merubah ucapannya. Lagipula Koeun itu sangat berbahaya, dia bisa melakukan apapun semi keinginannya. Maka dari itu, biarkan saja dulu, suatu saat semua kejahatannya pasti akan terungkap." Yuta menerawang ke depan.

Dadanya begitu sesak saat mengingat keadaannya bersama Hansol. Yuta kembali terisak dalam pelukan Doyoung dan Ten.

"K-kalian hiks berjanjilah akan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun hiks" mohon Yuta. Ten dan Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yang akan mereka hadapi.

.

Yuta menyeka airmatanya dan tersenyum pada Ten dan Doyoung. "Gomawo sudah mau mengerti, aku percaya pada kalian." Ucap Yuta sambil tersenyum. Ten dan Doyoung ikut tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Yuta. "Cheonmaneyo." Jawab keduanya.

"Oh ya Ten, ini pesananmu. Maaf jika salah jenisnya, aku tidak tahu yang mana yang biasa kau pakai, jadi aku beli keduanya" Ringis Doyoung sambil menyerahkan sekatung plastik yang berisikan belanjaannya pada Ten. Sebenarnya itu adalah pesanan Ten pada Doyoung.

Ten tersenyum dan menerima plastik itu dari Doyoung. "Gwenchana" Jawabnya.

Yuta melirik ke arah plastik itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Itu apa?" Tanya Yuta bingung. "Biasa hyung." Jawab Ten sambil mengerling pada Yuta. Lalu Ten pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan 'urusannya'.

Yuta mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum melihat tanggalan. Lalu mulutnya berbentuk O ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama Ten keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau 'keluar' hari ini?" Tanya Yuta dan diangguki oleh Ten. "Dihari pertama pasti selalu sakit, menyebalkan." Gerutu Ten.

"Kau masih mending hanya hari pertama, aku sampai hari terakhir masih saja sakit." Desah Doyoung.

"Hm ya itu memang sudah derita kita kan" ucap Yuta dengan senyum kecil. Doyoung dan Ten mengangguki perkataan Yuta. Ini memang derita mereka sebagai yeoja. Yeoja? Ya mereka lebih tepatnya Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, dan Ten, mereka adalah seorang perempuan yang terpaksa menjalani takdir yang mengubah mereka. Seorang yeoja yang tidak pernah diterima oleh sebuah keluarga atau yang tidak bisa menerima seorang yeoja atau pun karena tidak dapat memiliki anak seorang namja. Ini nasib yang harus mereka terima.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa memprediksi sebelumnya kalau kau hamil, sebelum kau ke rumah sakit hyung?" tanya Ten penasaran. Yuta terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "awalnya memang sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi, karena dua bulan yang lalu kami melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Dan benar saja aku sudah telat dua bulan."

Mereka juga melakukan operasi transgender dengan tidak melepaskan alat reproduksi wanita mereka, karena mereka tidak ingin menyesal sendirinya. Orangtua mereka tidak tahu jika mereka meminta kepada sang dokter yang menangani mereka untuk tidak mengangkat organ vital wanita mereka. Mereka hanya diberi penambahan organ vital laki-laki dan hormon laki-laki.

"ah begitu ya..." gumam Ten dan Doyoung. "kita keluar saja sekarang, pasti yang sudah bersiap untuk latihan hari ini" ucap Yuta dan yang mereka pun bangkit dari kasur Yuta dan keluar untuk latihan hari ini dengan member lainnya.

Semua siswa yang berada di kelas XI-3 serius memperhatikan guru mereka yang sedang menjelaskan materi matematika. Tapi sepertinya dengan seorang namja manis bernama Na Jaemin. Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu, ia merasa gelisah. Perutnya terasa begitu nyeri, seperti di remas dari dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika sakitnya semakin terasa bukannya menghilang. Jaemin melirik ke bawah dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat celana sekolahnya basah, Jaemin melirik Jeno disampingnya. Ia mengguncang lengan Jeno pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasihnya itu.

Jeno menoleh dan mendapati Jaemin dengan wajah pucat serta keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Jeno mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan untukbertanya pada Jaemin. "Jaemin-ah, ada apa?" tanyanya. Ada nada cemas yang terselip di sana.

"aku tidak tahu hyung, tapi perutku begitu sakit hyung. Dan sekarang celanaku basah" jawab Jaemin. Jeno yang melihat keadaan Jaemin yang begitu kacau pun meminta izimn kepada sang guru yang sedang mengajar untuk mengantar Jaemin ke ruang kesehatan.

Jeno membawa Jaemin ke ruang kesehatan, dan beruntung dokter yang menengani ada di sana. Sang dokter segera menghampiri keduanya, dan menyuruh Jaemin untuk berbaring di salah satu ranjang di sana. Dan Jeno memperhatikan dengan khawatir apa yang dokter itu lakukan. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya dokter wanita yang kelihatan masih muda itu. "perutku sangat sakit dokter, seperti linu" jawab Jaemin sambil menunjuk perut bagian bawahnya. Sang dokter sedikit menekan bagian yang Jaemin tunjuk. "Kau sakit di bagian sini?" tanya sang dokter memastikan. "Apa celanamu basah?" tanya sang dokter dan Jaemin mengangguk.

Dokter itu mengangguk seakan mengerti. "Gantilah celanamu dulu" perintah dokter itu dengan ramah. Jaemin mengangguk dan mengganti celananya di toilet yang tersedia di sana. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan teman saya dok?" tanya Jeno khawatir. Sang dokter tersenyum. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Itu hanya menstruasi" jawabnya tenang. Lain hal dengan tanggapan Jeno yang sangat shok. "MWO?!" dengan gagap Jeno membungkuk meminta maaf karena tidak sopan membentak sang dokter. "T-tapi dok, Jaemin itu kan namja" jawab Jeno lemas. Tak lama Jaemin kembali dan kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"saya pikir kau harus bertanya pada temanmu lebih lanjut, dan saya juga tahu jika teman anda namja, haksaeng. Namun yang terjadi memang itu." Jawabnya. Jeno segera menghampiri Jaemin yang kini menangis. "Jaemin-ah..."

"Hyung, di celanaku ada darah, aku tidak tahu itu apa" Jaemin mengadu, dan Jeno dapat melihat guncangan dalam jiwa Jaemin. Jeno melemas dengan lemah dia menjawab. "Kau mengalami menstruasi Jaemin-ah"

Jaemin menatap tak pecaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jeno. "tapi aku namja hyung" jawab Jaemin dengan tatapan kosong. Setelahnya semuanya hening, sementara sang dokter keluar untuk memberikan mereka privasi. Jaemin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jeno mengusap bahu bergetar Jaemin lembut. "Hyung pergilah, aku ingin sendiri" dan Jeno dapat mendengar suara isakan Jaemin setelahnya.

TBC

Hai, sebelumnya ini adalah FF pertamaku di FFN. Aku lagi suka NCT dan aku mau coba bikin. Maaf ya kalau ini aneh. Sebenarnya aku gak pede buat FF ini, apa lagi kalo diliat pairnya jarang banget. Buat yang membaca FF ini aku minta maaf jika ada typo, dan kalo alurnya ngeselin. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih buat yang minat baca. Dan aku minta pendapat reader sekalian, mending lanjutin atau enggak?

Salam Johntenny


	2. Chapter 2

CINTA DI MASALAH

Pairing = [Taeil X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X Yuta] [JOHNNY X TEN] [Jaehyun X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [Jeno X Jaemin] + Jisung

Dukungan Cast = Koeun, yumin (oc), dll

Genre = Romantis, Terluka / Comfort

Peringatan = YAOI, typo, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! Transgender!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

"Aku sudah tidak kuat" Ucap Taeyong dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Taeyong memegangi pinggang dan perutnya. Dia langsung duduk di sofa dan di susul oleh Yuta.

"Ya! Baru satu setengah jam kalian sudah lelah?" Tanya Johnny tak percaya. Memang sih Taeyong punya penyakit pinggang, tapi itu kan kalau sudah lebih dari 3 jam baru kambuh, tapi ini baru satu setengah jam Taeyong sudah tepar.

"Perutku sangat sakit Johnny hyung." Sergah Taeyong lemas. "Dan kau Yuta?" Tanya Johnny minta penjelasan dengan apa yang Yuta lakukan. "Aku juga sama, perutku sangat sakit. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang mudah lelah." Ucap Yuta menunduk.

"Hah Baiklah kalian istirahat saja." Ucap Johnny tak tega saat melihat wajah pucat keduanya. "Jaehyunie... temani aku..." Ucap Taeyong merengek pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengernyit. "Tapi aku sedang latihan hyung. Nanti setelah latihan aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Jaehyun meminta pengertian.

"Tapi aku ingin ditemani Jaehyunie sekarang!" Baget Taeyong. Yang lain menatap Taeyong aneh, kenapa si Tsundere ini menjadi manja? Begitu pikir mereka.

"Lee Taeyong. Latihan kami akan dilanjutkan sekarang. Jangan ganggu!" Seru Johnny sedikit kesal. Taeyong mencebik, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun melirik Johnny dingin, jujur dia tidak suka jika ada yang membentak Taeyong - nya.

Johnny mengusap wajahnya kasar, Ten menghampiri Johnny dan mengelus bahu Johnny guna menenangkan temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Jaehyun kau temani Taeyong." Putus Hansol menengahi. Tak lama mereka kembali latihan dengan diiringi musik.

Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong dan Taeyong langsung memeluk Jaehyun erat. Seperti takut kehilangan Jaehyun jika dia pergi. Yuta menatap Hansol dalam diam, pandangannya ia alihkan saat Hansol tak sengaja juga menatapnya lewat kaca raksasa disana.

Yuta pura-pura memainkan handphone-nya. Dan tak menyadari bagaimana pandangan lemah Hansol padanya.

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam mereka latihan hari ini. Satu persatu member menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa atau lantai dibawahnya. Yuta memberikan minum dan handuk yang sudah tersedia kepada Taeil, Doyoung, Ten, dan Johnny.

Hansol yang masih didekat soundspeaker terkaget saat ada yang memberikannya handuk dan sebotol air mineral. Senyumannya luntur saat melihat siapa yang memberikan kedua benda itu padanya. Seseorang yang bukan dia harapkan, Koeun.

Member lain menatap bingung pada yeoja yang satu-satunya ada disana. "Igeot..." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan handuk dan air itu pada Hansol. Hansol hanya tersenyum kecil dan dengan malas meminum air yang diberikan Koeun.

Koeun mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di leher Hansol sambil sesekali melirik ke arah namja manis yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yuta sengaja memilih mengabaikan mereka semua dari pada hatinya semakin panas. Dia tahu Koeun sengaja ingin memanas-manasinya. Walaupun sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja hati Yuta terasa sangat panas melihat keduanya.

"Oppa aku sangat merindukanmu... habis ini antarkan aku ke mall ya untuk berbelanja." Ucapnya manja sambil menggaet tangan Hansol. Hansol berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari yeoja di sampingnya tapi tenaganya sudah terkuras lebih dulu karena latihan sebelumnya. Akhirnya Hansol hanya mengangguk singkat.

Entah kenapa suasana di ruangan itu menjadi panas. Mereka melirik Yuta setelah melihat apa yang Koeun lakukan. Mereka bergidik merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh Yuta. Bahkan Taeyong yang disebelah Yuta saja sampai menggeser duduknya hingga mepet dengan Jaehyun.

Doyoung dan Ten yang memang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi melirik sinis pada Koeun."Haduh... ada Cabe jadi panas disini" sindir Ten pada Koeun. "Ten apa kau tak malu, jika kau membicarakan diri sendiri? Kau kan cabenya." Ucap Doyoung ikut memanasinya.

"Secabe – cabenya(?) aku, aku tak akan bermain curang. Aku sih malu jika harus mengambil _milik_ orang lain apalagi _sesuatu_ itu sudah dipakai oleh orang lain. Hiii..." Pedas Ten sambil bergidik.

"Hahaha benar juga, dan pasti akan sangat malu jika ketahuan berbohong, sudah bohong menuduh lagi" timpal Doyoung.

Koeun yang sadar sedang disindir segera menarik Hansol keluar dari sana. Dia terlalu malas meladeni Ten dan Doyoung. "Kajja oppa... disini sumpek" ketusnya. Sedangkan Hansol hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Koeun. Sebelum ia keluar ruangan matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Yuta yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" Tanya Taeil tak mengerti pada kedua namja manis, Doyoung dan Ten. Tak hanya Taeil, tapi semua yang disana, kecuali Yuta.

"Tidak ada hyung." Jawab Doyoung datar. Ten menghampiri Johnny dan menyadarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Johnny. Johnny menahan beban tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Ten dengan tangannya. "Ya kau berat Ten." Ucap Johnny dan tidak dipedulikan oleh Ten. Tapi Johnny juga tidak berniat menyingkirkan tubuh Ten dari atas tubuhnya.

Taeil duduk disebelah Yuta, dia mencoba mendekati Yuta. "Apa kau sakit Yuta?" Tanya Taeil pada Yuta. "Sakit? Aniya hyung." Jawabnya pada Taeil.

Tapi Taeil tahu dari tatapan Yuta yang mengatakan kalau dia sangat sakit. Taeil hanya terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Yuta dan mengelusnya. Taeil menatap Yuta dan begitu sebaliknya. Taeil tersenyum seolah memberikan kekuatan pada Yuta. Walau Taeil tak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh Yuta, dia hanya tahu jika hubungan Yuta dan Hansol sudah berakhir.

Sementara Doyoung menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk menatap ke lantai. Entah kenapa melihat kedekatan Taeil dan Yuta membuatnya sesak. Namun Doyoung hanya diam tak berkomentar.

* * *

Hansol dengan malas mengikuti Koeun, kini mereka sedang di dalam sebuah mall ternama di Seoul. Sebelumnya tak lupa mereka menyamar agar tak dikenali oleh netizen.

Saat ini Koeun memasuki sebuah super market di mall ini. Sementara Hansol mengikuti di belakangnya, Koeun berjalan sampai di deretan susu, susu mulai dari untuk ibu hamil sampai manula.

Koeun melangkah mendekati susu untuk ibu hamil. Dia mengambil tiga kotak dengan rasa yang berbeda, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanja. Sehabis itu dia mengambil beberapa snack dan cemilan.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka makan di restoran yang tersedia juga disana. Mereka makan dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Koeun. Koeun menatap namja tampan dihadapannya kini. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya si sebelah piring.

"Oppa kau benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita kan?" Tanya Koeun tiba-tiba. Hansol menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Koeun. "Ya" Jawab Hansol singkat, tak rela tentu saja.

Koeun berdecak mendengar jawaban singkat Hansol yang membuatnya tak puas. "Jadi kapan kita akan bertemu dengan orang tua kita?" Tanya Koeun seperti tak sabaran.

Hansol menghela napas. "Mungkin dua minggu lagi kita akan bertemu dengan mereka." Jawab Hansol cuek dan melanjutkan makan.

Diam - diam Koeun menyeringai. Dia membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang disana.

* * *

"Jaeminie..." panggil lirih Donghyuck saat melihat Jaemin yang masih berbaring di kasur dengan pandangan kosong. Mark mengikuti Donghyuck masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Donghyuck duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Jaemin. Lalu menggenggam tangan Jaemin. Walaupun Donghyuck orang yang jahil, tetapi ia memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap kakak dan adiknya.

Jaemin menoleh saat mendengar suara Donghyuck. Jaemin duduk bersandar di bantu Donghyuck dan Mark. Mark sendiri duduk diranjang Jaemin dan mengelus surai hitam Jaemin lembut.

Jaemin menangis tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Donghyuck dan Mark semakin panik. "Apa yang terjadi Jaemin - ah?" Tanya Mark khawatir. "Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Donghyuck sambil memeluk Jaemin.

Jaemin tak menjawab, justru isakannya semakin mengencang. Tak lama Jeno datang dengan membawa dua kotak bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Taeyong tadi pagi. "Jaeminie..." panggilnya.

"Jeno hyung..." Jaemin menjawab panggilan Jeno. Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jeno yang mengambil alih Jaemin. Jeno mendekap Jaemin dan membiarkan Jaemin menangis di dadanya.

Donghyuck kembali duduk di kursi. Dengan menatap Jaemin bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin?" Tanya Mark mulai tak sabar. Donghyuck ikut menatap Jeno dan Jaemin. "Ya, apa ada masalah serius?" Tanya Donghyuck juga.

"Ani, Jaemin-" baru saja Jeno ingin menjawab jujur pertanyaan Donghyuck dan Mark, Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jeno dan menggeleng pelan pada Jeno memberi kode supaya Jeno tidak memberitahu mereka.

Jeno hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengelap airmata Jaemin dengan jarinya. Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jeno dan menatap kedua hyungnya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi aku terpeleset di tangga dan aku masih merasa panik sampai sekarang karena jatuhnya tadi sangat keras." Jawab Jaemin mencoba meyakinkan Donghyuck dan Mark. Entah kenapa dia sangat takut jika mereka berdua mengetahui hal ini, dia takut jika mereka berdua justru meremehkan dirinya nanti. Bahkan sebenarnya dia juga takut kalau Jeno akan meninggalkannya. Jadi dia terpaksa menyembunyikan hal ini dulu.

"Kau serius? Tidak berbohong?" Tanya Mark selidik. Nada datar dan penuh ancaman milik Mark ditambah tatapan selidik yang ditunjukkan padanya membuat Jaemin sedikit gelagapan. "Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Jaemin cepat.

"Baiklah, lain kali berhati-hati" peringatan dari Mark.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat makan sebelum bel dibunyikan." Ucap Donghyuck dan memakan bekal yang sudah dibuatkan Taeyong pada minirookies. Begitu juga dengan Mark, Jeno dan Jaemin. Mereka memilih makan bersama disana sembari menemani Jaemin agar dia tidak bosan.

* * *

 _Dari: +52 xxxxxxxx_

 _Aku tunggu kau jam 15.00 di gudang sebelah utara gedung SM. Ku sarankan kau untuk datang, atau Hansol lah yang akan menanggung akibatnya!_

Yuta mengernyit setelah mendapatkan sebuah pesan di ponselnya dengan nomor yang tak dikenal. Terlebih dengan ancaman yang membuatnya merinding sendiri membacanya. Tapi ini hanya sebuah pesankan? Jadi untuk apa ia takut dan meladeninya.

Drrt Drrt

Baru saja Yuta akan mengabaikan ponselnya, sebuah getaran kembali terdengar dari ponselnya. Yuta membuka pesan yang baru masuk dan membacanya.

 _Dari: +52 xxxxxxxx_

 _Dan satu lagi. Jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun! Atau anak dalam kandunganmu juga dalam bahaya!_

Yuta membelalakkan matanya saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan dari orang tak dikenal. Seketika tubuh Yuta gemetar dan perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya. Yuta sedikit meraba perutnya dan memandang nanar ke sana.

Dia tidak tahu siapa pengirim pesan misterius ini, tapi mengapa sang pengirim bisa mengetahui kehamilannya, sementara dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun kecuali Doyoung dan Ten.

Doyoung? Ten? Apa itu mereka? -pikirannya. Yuta menoleh dan menemukan Ten yang masih asyik bermain dengan Johnny dan juga Doyoung yang sedang terlelap disamping Taeyong. Itu tidak mungkin mereka, pikir Yuta. Karena tidak mungkin mereka bercanda sampai keterlaluan begini.

Lama dengan lamunannya, Yuta sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. "Yuta" panggil Taeil. Yuta sedikit terkejut dan segera mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Taeil disampingnya. "Y-ye hyung..." Jawabnya.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat gelisah" Tanya Taeil to the point. Yuta menelan ludah gugup dan menjawab kekhawatiran Taeil dengan berusaha tenang. "Nan gwenchana hyung"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Taeil dan tersenyum. "Hei ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kalian tidak makan?" Ucap Taeyong pada Yuta dan Taeil.

"Ya kami akan makan, ya kan Yuta?" Tanya Taeil pada Yuta dan diangguki oleh Yuta. "Tentu saja"

Taeil dan Yuta bergabung pada yang lain. Duduk melingkar dan satu persatu mengambil makanan mereka yang dibekali dari dorm. Tentu saja buatan Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Bahkan Doyoung yang tertidur pun terbangun dan ikut makan bersama mereka.

Kali ini menu makan siang mereka dengan telur dan kimchi juga sayuran dan buah-buahan.

"Ya! Johnny hyung jangan ambil jatahku!" Ten berteriak alay dan memukul tangan Johnny yang ingin mengambil lauknya. Johnny menatap ngeri wajah Ten yang seperti singa betina sedang mengamuk. "Hiii... Kau ingin mengerikan, seperti gadis PMS saja" Ucap Johnny sambil mengusap punggung tangannya yang terkena sabetan dari tangan Ten.

"Uhuk uhuk" Doyoung tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Johnny. Sementara Yuta dan Taeyong membeku mendengar hal yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Ten, ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat, namun tak lama ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Ten menggeplak kepala Johnny dengan gemas. "Kau ini apa-apaan hyung! Aku ini namja tahu!"

"Aish sopanlah pada yang lebih tua anak nakal" gemas Johnny pada Ten yang kini kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

Jaehyun yang sedang asik makan tiba-tiba piringnya direbut oleh Taeyong. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong bingung. "Aku ingin memakan yang ini." Pinta Taeyong seenaknya dan langsung makan bekal Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya terdiam dan memakan bekal Taeyong sebagai gantinya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali latihan, dan kali ini Taeyong dan Yuta mengikuti latihan.

Tak lama Hansol datang dari pintu, dia mengikuti yang lain untuk segera latihan.

Yuta melirik jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Dia teringat dengan pesan itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia mulai gelisah. Yuta bergerak gusar, dan tak lama ia memilih membereskan tasnya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu, dengan tergesa ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Yuta-ya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Johnny yang melihat Yuta pergi. "Aku ingin pergi sebentar hyung, nanti aku kembali." Jawab Yuta dan segera pergi.

* * *

Donghyuck terdiam menikmati angin di sebuah atap gedung sekolahnya. Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, dan Donghyuck segera melarikan dirinya kesini untuk menenagkan perasaanya.

Donghyuck melihat ke bawah dimana semua teman-temannya berkumpul dan bermain bersama. Suasana yang penuh warna dengan anak seumuran mereka, yang aka memasuki fase dewasa.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Dia tidak terkejut, karena dia sudah mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan juga ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang biasa melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mark di dekat telinga Donghyuck, membuat sang empu telinga terkekeh kegelian akibat nafas Mark. "Eobseo, aku hanya suka suasana disini." Jawab Donghyuck sambil memegang punggung tangan Mark yang melingkari perutnya.

"ya, disini benar-benar sejuk" ujar Mark. Donghyuck berbalik menghadap Mark. Mark pun kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kedua manik itu saling bersinggungan. Membuat mereka merasakan getaran – getaran halus di dalam dadanya.

Lengan Donghyuck memeluk leher Mark dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada namja itu. Mark tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dia tahu Donghyuck pasti malu, karena wajahnya memerah.

"Mark hyung kau habis olah raga ya?" tanya Donghyuck tiba-tiba dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mark. Mark sedikit menunduk dan mengangguk. Donghyuck mendengus, tetapi dia kembali memeluk Mark. "Wae?" tanya Mark.

"Gwenchana, aku suka Mark hyung yang wangi atau tidak, karena menurutku sama saja sih..." Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu wanginya?"

"Aniya, Hyung bau" lalu Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dari Mark dan memeletkan lidahnya padanya. Donghyuck berlari dengan gesit setelahnya. Mark melongo sebentar mendengar jawaban Donghyuck. Dia pun mengendusi tubuhnya sendiri, tapi ia merasa ia tak bau.

"Ya! Aku tidak bau. Buktinya kau juga memelukku erat tadi" Mark berlari sambil berteriak mengejar Donghyuck setelah sampai di koridor.

Donghyuck masih berlari di depannya, dan seketika wajahnya memerah mendengar teriakan Mark. Ini sudah di koridor yang masih dipenuhi anak-anak yang belum pulang, tentu saja Donghyuck malu dengan ucapanya. "Mark Lee sialan!" umpatnya berbisik.

Untung saja ini sudah jam pulang, jadi peraturan sekolah sudah di buka, kalau tidak sudah dipastikan mereka akan diceramahi oleh guru mereka karena berlarian di koridor sekolah. Mark dan Donghyuck segera memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan sekolah.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi yang ternyata manager mereka. "Tadi kami di atas gedung, maaf lama" jawab Donghyuck. "Hei Jisungie" sapa Donghyuck sambil mencubit pipi kenyal Jisung di kursi penumpang bagian depan. "Hai hyung" jawab Jisung ceria.

"ya, Jaemin-ah apa masih sakit?" tanya Mark pada Jaemin yang sedang bersender di dada Jeno dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat. Jaemin hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

Mark pindah duduk ke belakang sebelum mobil berangkat karena Donghyuck juga mau duduk ditengah yang hanya bisa diisi oleh tiga orang. Donghyuck tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jaemin yang kini memejamkan matanya di dekapan Jeno. Jeno hanya menghela nafas, dan ia membiarkan Jaemin tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Jaljayo Jaeminie..." bisik Jeno lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jaemin.

* * *

Yuta berlari ke gudang sebelah utara di lantai 3. Dia menaiki lift karena ia berada di lantai dasar. Setelah itu Yuta berlari menuju ujung lorong sebelah utara dimana gudang berada.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu gudang, Yuta terengah. Dia mengatur nafasnya dan dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka pintu itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Koeun?" Tanya Yuta setelah dibuat terkejut saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya. "Bagus kau datang. Ternyata kau benar-benar ingin melindungi Hansol dan juga anakmu Yuta." Ucapnya dengan angkuh.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sampai kau mengancamku seperti itu?" Tanya Yuta pada Koeun tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu untuk tidak mengganggu hubunganku dengan Hansol. Kau tahu tadi kami makan bersama dan Hansol oppa bilang dia akan menemui orangtuaku untuk segera menikahiku." Koeun mendekati Yuta dan tersenyum miring.

Sedangkan Yuta mulai was-was, tetapi ia berusaha memasang wajah datarnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Yuta balik dan berjalan mundur saat Koeun semakin mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau mundur? Kau takut eoh?" Tanya Koeun menyeringai. Yuta tak menjawab sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan untukmu segera menjauhi Hansol, karena aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu di saat hari pernikahanku." Ucap Koeun tajam.

"Kau tahu Hansol harus segera bertanggung jawab dengan anaknya di dalam perutku. Dan kau harus pergi menjauh sebelum merusak semuanya!" Ucap Koeun pada Yuta dengan seringai marah.

"Anak Hansol?" Yuta mendecih mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir Koeun. "Aku tidak percaya itu anak Hansol? Kau pasti mengandung anak orang lain!" Bentak Yuta kesal.

Koeun menyeringai pada Yuta. "Kau memang pintar, ya anak ini bukan anak Hansol tapi anak orang lain. Dan anak yang didalam perutmu itu adalah anak Hansol yang sesungguhnya kan? Tapi aku harus lebih pintar darimu untuk mendapatkan Hansol." Ucap Koeun dan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Tiba-tiba Koeun mendekat dan mencengkram perut datar Yuta, membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan. "Aaakkkkh!"

Yuta memegang tangan Koeun dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Koeun. Bahkan Yuta sudah menangis ketakutan. "Tutup mulutmu dan jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau aku akan membunuhmu juga anakmu!" Ancam Koeun lalu menarik Yuta dan mendorongnya, membuat perut Yuta menabrak sudut meja yang ada disana.

"APPO!" Yuta kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

Yuta jatuh terduduk. Sambil memegangi perutnya, tak lama darah segar mengalir diantara kedua kaki Yuta.

Koeun tertawa sinis melihat keadaan Yuta yang begitu mengenaskan. Koeun mendekat lagi dan kali ini mencengkram rahang Yuta, membawa namja manis ini untuk menatapnya.

"Dasar lemah! Kau harus merasakannya!" Setelah itu Koeun pergi meninggalkan Yuta dengan darah yang sudah mulai membanjirnya dan juga tubuh Yuta yang melemas.

Yuta menyesal, seharusnya memang dia tidak mengikuti suruhan Koeun untuk datang. Yuta sudah sangat panik dan ketakutan saat darah segar itu semakin banyak keluar dari bawahnya. Bahkan perutnya sendiri seakan di remas dari dalam.

"Hiks... Hansol hyung... hiks" Yuta menangis sesegukan. Bahkan tangannya juga dilumuri banyak darahnya sendiri. "Eomma mohon jangan pergi..." Ucap Yuta pada anak dalam perutnya.

Tak lama seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam gudang. Seseorang melihat Yuta dan sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Yuta yang mengenaskan. Yuta yang melihat orang itu meminta tolong dengan lemah. "Dowajuseyo" Ucapnya lemah.

Namja yang masih terlihat muda itu menghampiri Yuta dengan raut khawatir. "Yuta - san... Apa yang terjadi padamu..." Ucap namja itu dengan raut tak percaya dan aksen Jepangnya.

Saat melihat raut wajah orang dihadapannya Yuta membelalak. "Hinata-san... tolong aku... hiks" Hinata teman semasa kecilnya, ada disini disampingnya.

Tanpa basa - basi lagi Hinata langsung menggendong Yuta ala Bridal. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menelpon ambulans untuk segera datang.

Hinata menggendong Yuta dan langsung menaiki ambulans untuk menuju rumah sakit. Yuta menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Pemuda Jepang itu benar-benar akan bertemu dengan teman semasa kecilnya dalam keadaan yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Bertanlah Yuta... aku disini" Ucapnya menatap mata cantik Yuta. Setelah memasuki ruang UGD, Hinata menunggu Yuta yang sedang ditangani dokter.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, dokter keluar dari ruangan Yuta. "Apa disini ada keluarga dari pasien Nakamoto Yuta?" Tanya sang dokter. Hinata mengangkat tangannya. "Saya uisa. Jadi bagaimana keadaan Yuta?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jadi anda suaminya?" Tanya dokter sekali lagi.

Hinata terdiam, dengan ragu ia menjawab. "Ye..."

"Kami bersyukur anda cepat membawa istri anda kemari dan pendarahan hebat yang terjadi pada istri anda dapat diselamatkan. Karena jika tidak mungkin kandungan yang masih berusia dua bulan itu bisa keguguran."

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter. Kandungan? Ia tidak mengerti. "Dan saya sarankan dalam sebulan ini dia jangan melakukan aktivitas berat dulu karena itu bisa membahayakan janin yang berada dalam rahimnya, saya sudah menyiapkan resep vitamin dan juga obat yang harus istri anda minum, anda bisa menebusnya di apotek. Saya permisi... Jaga istri dan calon anak anda Baik-baik." Ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hinata membeku, dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud dokter. Mengandung? Janin? 2 bulan?. Yuta mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan dia hampir kehilangan bayinya. Jiwanya seakan kosong setelah menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kenyataan teman yang selama ini dia cari hampir ke semua tempat dan juga orang yang dicintainya sedang mengandung anak seseorang.

Dadanya terasa sesak, dia kecewa entah pada siapa. Dengan langkah berat, Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yuta yang sudah di pindahkan dari UGD.

Dilihatnya Yuta yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang sambil menutup mata. Wajah pucat Yuta membuat Hinata seakan ingin mati. Hinata duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Yuta. Dia membawa dirinya lebih dekat untuk memperhatikan wajah cantik Yuta.

Setetes airmata jatuh tanpa bisa di cegah dari mata Hinata. Melihat wajah Yuta yang begitu bersinar, wajah yang begitu ia rindukan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan membelai sisi pipi kiri Yuta dengan halus.

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah dan menggenggam tangan kiri Yuta yang tak di infus. Tangan Yuta sangat kecil ketika masuk ke dalam genggamannya. Bahkan kulitnya pun semakin halus.

Jari-jari lentik Yuta bergerak di genggamannya. Membuat Hinata menatap Yuta penuh harap, agar namja manis itu segera bangun. "Hansol hyung..." bukannya bangun, Yuta justru mengigau. Menyebut sebuah nama yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Aku mencarimu selama lima tahun, dan inikah hasil dari lima tahun itu, kenapa setelah bertemu denganmu, aku justru merasa sakit. Kenapa harus seperti ini, kenapa harus disaat kau telah dimiliki oleh orang lain" Hinata menggumam sambil menatap wajah damai Yuta.

Tak lama mata bulat Yuta perlahan terbuka. Dia berkedip dan menoleh ke samping saat ia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Yuta tersenyum saat ia mengira Hansol lah yang melakukannya. Tapi senyumannya tidak langsung pudar saat ia melihat seorang namja bersamanya. Meskipun sedikit kecewa bukan Hansol, ia tidak memungkiri jika ia bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Hinata-kun..." panggilnya lalu tersenyum. Lihat senyuman di wajah pucat Yuta membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya sambil menahan Yuta yang ingin bangkit dari berbaring. Yuta menurut dan kembali berbaring.

"Hinata lama tidak bertemu denganmu... maaf saat pertemuan kita kembali justru aku menyusahkanmu." Ucap Yuta tak enak hati. Hinata tersenyum "tak apa, senang bisa membantumu lagi."

Yuta teringat penyebab ia masuk rumah sakit. Dengan panik ia meraba perutnya sendiri, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya. "Bayimu Baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat." Ucap Hinata mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Yuta.

Yuta menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata. Yuta tersenyum getir. Yuta menoleh pada Hinata. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di gudang SM?" Tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Kebetulan aku bekerja di SM sebagai staff, dan aku bekerja di bagian keamanan dan CCTV. Aku sedang mengawasi cctv saat itu, dan setelah aku melihat kejadian tak terduga itu, aku langsung menghampiri mu di gudang." Jelas Hinata.

Yuta tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "Itu artinya semua kejadian tadi siang terekam CCTV? apa ada penyadap suara juga?" Tanya Yuta sedikit berharap. "Tentu saja, dan suara kalian terekam dengan jelas." Jawab Hinata.

Yuta menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Hinata bisakah kau buat rekaman tadi siang menjadi CD? Ku mohon." Ucap Yuta memohon. "Tentu saja, sebaiknya apa yang dia lakukan padamu, harus di laporkan ke polisi" Jawab Hinata.

"Arigatou" Ucap Yuta. Hinata tersenyum mendengar Yuta, lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Yuta, bukankah kau sudah dikenal publik? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan perasaan bingung.

"Benar, kurasa aku harus melarikan diri ke Jepang saja" Ucap Yuta. "Lalu bagaimana dengan member lain? Apa mereka sudah tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali aku, Ten, dan Doyoung. Ah Hinata Bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Tanya Yuta. Hinata mengangguk dan memberikan ponselnya pada Yuta.

Yuta mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Hinata, lalu menempelkan ponsel Hinata ke telinganya. Oh rupanya Yuta sedang menelfon seseorang. "Yobseyo noona" Ucap Yuta pada seseorang disebrang.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan apa yang Yuta lakukan. "Ya, bisakah noona bawakan paspor dan juga tas kecil yang ada di ruang latihan? Aku berada di rumah sakit Internasional Seoul." Ucap Yuta.

"Noona, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, dan jangan beritahukan siapa-siapa termasuk para member."

"..."

"Aku mohon noona" Ucap Yuta dengan nada memelas. "Ah ye, baiklah. Gomawo noona" Ucap Yuta senang. Sesudah menelfon, Yuta mengembalikan ponselnya ke Hinata. "Arigatou Hinata-kun" Ucapnya senang.

"Dou itamashite, ah ya... Kau ingin berangkat ke Jepang kapan? Kau kan harus istirahat total." Tanya Hinata dengan raut khawatir. Yuta menunduk lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tidak tahu" gelengnya.

Hinata menghela napas, hmm temannya ini ada-ada saja. "Baiklah aku akan cari cara" Ucapnya dengan setengah berpikir.

"Cara untuk?" Tanya Yuta tak mengerti. "Agar kau ada teman sampai ke Osaka" Jawab Hinata dengan mata jengah. "Aku bukan bayi lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Yuta mencebik. Dengan gemas Hinata mencubit hidung bangir Yuta. Yuta meringis kesakitan karenanya. "Ittai!"

Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar rawat Yuta. "Masuk" Ucap Hinata. Sesosok yeoja cantik yang masih muda memasuki ruang rawat Yuta. "Yumin noona" Ucap Yuta lega.

Dengan raut wajah ditekuk, yeoja itu mendekati Yuta. TUKK. "Aw" Yuta meringis kecil saat satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. "Noona" Yuta berteriak kesal karena sang manager langsung menyerangnya saat baru datang.  
Yumin tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata dan tetap memarahi Yuta. "Dasar anak nakal, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini dengan keadaan seperti ini!?" Tanya sang manager dengan kesal.

"Ceritanya agak panjang noona" Jawab Yuta sambil mengusap kepalanya. Dan tak lama Yumin baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Ia membungkukkan badannya merasa tak enak hati akibat tindakannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku membawakan paspor untukmu?" Tanya Yumin lagi. "Begini noona, sebenarnya aku disini karena suatu insiden dan kata dokter akibat insiden itu aku harus istirahat total selama satu bulan untuk mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan pada kandunganku, maka dari itu aku ingin ke Jepang saja." Jawab Yuta menjelaskan.

Yumin menganga tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu kandungan?" Tanyanya menuding. "Aku hamil noona" Jawab Yuta membuat Yumin terkena spot  
Jantung seketika. "Hamil? Kau?" Tanyanya tak percaya dengan shock.

"Ne, noona sebenarnya aku ini adalah yeoja, tapi karena masa lalu yang membuatku menjadi namja" Jelas Yuta dengan raut wajah sedih saat mengingat masa lalunya. Yumin sebagai manajer, semakin merasakan pusing. Dia memegang kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa member lain tahu?" Tanya Yumin lagi. "Hanya Taeyong, Ten, dan Doyoung. Mereka juga sama sepertiku noona" Jawab Yuta. "Mwo? Mereka..." Yumin membiarkan ucapannya menggantung.

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini kalian menyamar begitu?" Tanya Yumin lagi. Yuta menggeleng "bukan, tapi transgender" Jawaban Yuta semakin membuat Yumin menghela nafas frustrasi. Hinata hanya diam tak berbicara meskipun dia sedikit kasihan melihat manager SMROOKIES BOY itu frustrasi, karena dia juga sudah tahu masa kecil Yuta. Yuta meringis melihat Yumin yang begitu stres.

"Jangan sampai masa lalumu tersebar Yuta, ini bisa mengganggu SM ENT, arraseo?" Nasihatnya. "Arraseo" Jawab Yuta mengerti.

"Jadi kau ke Jepang untuk?" Tanya Yumin lagi. "Aku ingin beristirahat dan menyembunyikan kehamilanku dari publik noona" Jawab Yuta pelan. Yumin memperhatikan Yuta, dia bisa melihat beban yang begitu besar di mata cantik anak didinya itu. Sebagai yeoja dia mengerti perasaan Yuta.

"Yuta-ya, kau bisa memanggilku eonni jika berdua, aku ingin kau merasa bebas" Yuta menoleh cepat ke arah Yumin, dia terperangah dengan apa yang managernya itu katakan. "Maksudnya?"

"Sebelumnya, maaf siapa dia?" Tanya Yumin sambil menatap Hinata dengan canggung. Hinata membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Yumin. "Mianhamnida, nama saya Hinata Suzuki, saya teman masa kecil Yuta." Jawabnya memperkenalkan diri. "Ah, jadi kau sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yuta" Yumin mengangguk mengerti. Yumin kembali menatap Yuta. "Jadi maksudku, ya aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai sesama wanita Yuta, pasti kau tidak bebas dengan tubuhmu yang sebagai namja. Kau juga tidak bisa bebas berekspresi seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Aku ingin mengurangi bebanmu sedikit dengan seperti ini, begitu juga dengan Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Ten." Jawab Yumin sambil tersenyum.

Yuta menatap Yumin haru. "Gomawo E-Eonni" Ucap Yuta haru. Sekali lagi, Yumin dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata Yuta. Dia teringat dengan sikap Yuta yang begitu ceria, selama ini dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan ekspresi cerianya.

Hinata tersenyum begitu melihat Yuta merasa lega, karena bisa sedikit bebas. "Jadi apa anak yang kau kandung adalah anak Hansol?" Tebak Yumin, karena dia tahu hubungan-hubungan dalam SMROOKIES BOYS.

"Ne ini anak Hansol" Jawab Yuta jujur. Yumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu apa Hansol sudah tahu?"

"Ani, Hansol tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya eonni, karena Hansol hyung akan menikahi Koeun, lagipula hubungan kami sudah berakhir" Jelas Yuta dengan raut wajah sedih. Yumin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" gumam Yumin tak mengerti.

"Biarkan eonni suatu saat semuanya akan seperti semula. Jadi kapan aku bisa berangkat ke Jepang?" Tanya Yuta tak sabar. "Baiklah, kita atur secepatnya." Jawab Yumin.

"Eonni bisakah paling lambat besok atau malam ini?" Pinta Yuta. Yumin mendelik, "Kau fikir kau bisa sendirian? Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" Protes Yumin.

Melihat Yuta yang sedih dia tidak tega juga. "Ah baiklah, aku akan memesankan tiket sekarang, dan masalah siapa yang menemanimu... Apa Hinata-ssi bisa, kebetulan kalian teman masa kecil kan?" Yumin balik menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap Yumin canggung, tapi dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa tapi, aku juga bekerja di SM, kebetulan sebagai keamanan. Dan aku juga harus mengurus cctv yang tadi merekam kejadian Yuta tadi." Jawab Hinata.

"Eoh, masalah itu biar aku yang mengurusnya. Dan aku akan menjelaskan pada Sooman sajangnim untuk mengganti posisimu menjadi manager pribadi Yuta untuk sementara." Jawab Yumin.

Hinata menatap terkejut. "Eh manager? Aku-"

"Tidak apa, lagipula bayaran menjadi manager itu lebih mahal, bagus kan untukmu" potong Yumin. Hinata mengangguk ragu.

* * *

Sekarang di dorm SMROOKIES sedang panik. Pasalnya mereka semua kehilangan seseorang, ya mereka semua sedang pusing memikirkan dimana Yuta sekarang.

Ini sudah malam, tapi Yuta belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Juga manager mereka tidak mengangkat telepon mereka sedari tadi. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Taeil selaku sang tertua merasa sangat khawatir.

"Aish, sebenarnya dimana Yuta! Apa kalian tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia?!" Tanya Taeil dengan nada tinggi sambil menatap adiknya satu-persatu. "Tadi sebelum latihan kedua dimulai, Yuta hanya bilang kalau dia ingin keluar sebentar" Jawab Johnny dengan raut khawatir yang sama.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang kita istirahat saja dulu, kasihan minirookies pasti sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Hansol terkesan santai. Ucapan Hansol yang seperti itu justru menyulut kemarahan Taeil. Taeil menghampiri namja tinggi itu dengan terkepal, ia menarik kerah baju Hansol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Gampang sekali kau seperti itu?! Hanya karena kau sudah tak terlibat hubungan apapun lagi dengannya, kau melupakannya begitu saja?! Sialan kau Ji Hansol!" amuk Taeil. Johnny memisahkan Taeil dari Hansol.

"Ini sudah malam hyung, tidakkah kau lihat minirookies sudah lelah, namun karena khawatir mereka jadi tidak bisa tidur. Masalah perasaanku, kau tidak perlu tahu keberadaan Yuta dihatiku hyung, aku khawatir, namun kita bisa apa sekarang. Aku percaya Yuta kalau ia mampu menjaga dirinya. Kalau hyung ingin menunggu sampai pagi silahkan saja, dan aku tidak akan melarang.". Setelah mengucapkan itu pada Taeil, Hansol langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Johnny.

Taeil terdiam, ia menghela nafas kasar. Semuanya semakin rumit. Sebenarnya dia hanya kesal atas sikap Hansol yang seolah-olah biasa saja. Setelah semua member memasuki kamar masing-masing, Taeil pun memilih menunggu Yuta di sofa. Siapa tahu, Yuta pulang malam nanti. Juga, Taeil benar-benar khawatir dengan orang menempati ruang khusus di hatinya itu.

.

.

Doyoung melihat ke sampingnya dimana Taeyong tidur. Setelahnya dia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Ini sudah pagi, tapi matanya masih belum juga mengantuk. Ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Yuta, apa lagi dengan keadaan Yuta yang tengah hamil muda. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya juga kandungannya? Doyoung sangat khawatir dengan kakaknya itu.

Doyoung bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya pelan. Ia menghampiri ruang tengah yang masih menyala lampunya. Mata kelincinya melihat tubuh seseorang yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Doyoung menghampiri tubuh itu di sofa. Doyoung tersenyum getir ketika melihat Taeil yang tertidur di sana. Suhu di pagi hari sangatlah dingin, dan Taeil rela membiarkan tubuhnya tidur di sofa ruang tengah tanpa selimut demi menunggu Yuta. Dengan inisiatifnya, Doyoung mengambil selimut Taeil di kamar Taeil dan Jaehyun. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Taeil dengan selimut. Doyoung duduk di dekat kaki sofa dan berhadapan dengan Taeil yang tidur menghadap ke kiri, sehingga ia bisa dengan jelas memperhatikan wajah tampan itu.

Senyum kecil yang terasa sesak di dada, terlukis di bibir Doyoung. Doyoung menatap Taeil dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Sebesar itu kah rasa cintamu pada Yuta hyung...?" lirihnya. Rasa sesak itu semakin membuatnya ingin menumpahkan air mata yang ditahannya. Doyoung berfikir, Yuta sangat beruntung karena dicintai oleh banyak orang menurutnya.

Taeil mencintai Yuta, itu lah yang membuatnya ingin menyerah. Doyoung mengetahuinya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Hansol dan Yuta menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan dirinya juga sudah mencintai Taeil sejak pertama kali bertemu saat masa audisi.

FLASHBACK On

Audisi yang di adakan SM ENT baru saja dimulai hari ini, dari awal pembukaan sampai sekarang, bagitu banyak orang yang antusias untuk mengikuti audisi di agancy besar ini. Mengeluarkan seluruh bakat mereka dalam berseni, baik musik, menari, vokal, ataupun akting. Mereka berlomba-lomba menampilkan yang terbaik untuk menjadi orang terpilih dan bisa bergabung dengan keluarga SM seperti artis-artis yang sudah di debutkan oleh agency terkenal ini.

Termasuk Doyoung, namja manis ini begitu antusias mengikuti audisi, tapi dibalik rasa antusiasnya terselip keraguan dan rasa tidak percaya diri dibenaknya. Melihat begitu berkualitasnya artis-artis yang berada di naungan SM dan juga semua lawan audisinya, membuat Doyoung kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah ia bisa lolos audisi? Apa ia bisa menarik perhatian para juri dengan suara vokalnya? Apa ia bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya, Kim Gungmyeon seorang anggota 5PRIZE? Apa ia bisa melewati ini semua? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibenak Doyoung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Doyoung melirik arloji kuning yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu dua jam ke depan sampai waktu audisi selesai. Ia memperhatikan nomor urutnya yang menempel di baju depannya, dan masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampil di depan para juri nantinya.

Doyoung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi gedung mewah itu. Ia sempat bertanya pada salah satu office boy dan bertanya dimana letak kamar mandi. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada di gedung SM.

Doyoung membasuh wajah kelincinya itu dengan air. Ia berusaha menetralkan rasa gugup di hatinya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa kecil disaat detik-detiknya ia akan tampil dihadapan juri? Padahal dari jauh-jauh hari ia sudah berlatih, bahkan ia merengek pada kakaknya untuk membantunya disaat kakaknya juga disibukkan dengan segala macam jadwalnya.

"ayolah Kim Doyoung, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kemana si Doyoung yang percaya diri itu." Doyoung berbicara di depan cermin, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan bayangannya sendiri. Ia mengambil tisu dan membasuh wajahnya sampai kering. Setelah itu ia menarik senyuman simpul, dan mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal seperti sedang menyemangati seseorang.

"Kim Doyoung Fighting!" serunya. Setelah itu Doyoung keluar dari Toilet namja itu, dan berjalan menuju taman sebelum ia akan di audisi. Doyoung berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu dengan senyuman kecilnya. Ia tahu perjuangannya belum dimulai, dan ia tidak boleh menyerah. Saat melihat bunga mawar merah, Doyoung menghampiri bunga yang identik dengan suasana romantis itu.

 _Geudareul barabol ttaemyeon_

 _Modeun ge meomchujyo_

 _Eonjeboteonji nado_

 _Moreugeyeossjyo_

 _Eoneu nal kkumcheoreom geudae_

 _dagawa  
_

Tangan Doyoung yang ingin menggapai setangkai bunga mawar itu menggantung ketika tak sengaja telinganya mendengar sebuah alunan lagu yang di nyanyikan seseorang. Dinyanyikan tanpa musik. Doyoung mencabut setangkai mawar itu dan kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Berusaha menemui petunjuk dari mana asal suara yang indah itu.

 _Nae heundeuljyo mameul_

 _Unmyeongiran Geol naneun_

 _Neukkyeossjyo_

 _I LOVE YOU  
_

Mata kelincinya terpaku pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matana di tengah taman, seolah ia sedang mendalami lagu itu dengan perasaannya. Ternyata dari sana lah asal lagu itu. Doyoung memperhatikan namja yang tengah duduk tenang itu sambil mendengarkan suara merdu yang berasal dari namja tampan itu.

 _Deutgo issnayo_

 _Only you  
_

 _Nuneul gama bwayo_

 _Baram heutnallyeo di geudae_

 _Sarang_

 _whenerver wherever you are  
_

 _whenever wherever you are  
_

 _Oh oh love love love  
_

 _Yoon Mi Rae - ALWAYS (OST DOTS)_

Mata sipit nan menawan milik namja itu terbuka, sehingga sepasang manik kelam itu bertemu pandang dengan mata bunny milik Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum canggung saat namja tampan itu tersenyum padanya. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya pada Doyoung dan memberi isyarat untuk mendekat padanya.

Dengan ragu, Doyoung melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu. Sungguh Doyoung tidak menyangka jika namja itu menjadi sangat tampan saat dilihat dari dekat. "Annyeonghaseyo, Moon Taeil imnida" ucap namja tampan itu dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Doyoung yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya.

Doyoung tergagap dan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan wajah memerah malu. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Doyoung imnida" ucap Doyoung balik. Pemuda bernama Moon Taeil tu tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Taeil lagi dengan senyum tampannya.

Senyumannya, senyuman itu mampu membuat dada Doyoung bergemuruh. Suasana yang sedikit canggung terselip di antara keduanya. "Suaramu sangat bagus" puji Doyoung sekaligus memcahkan suasana hening itu. "benarkah? Terima kasih" jawab Taeil. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Doyoung-ssi peserta audisi SM?" Taeil menatap mata bunny Doyoung, yang malah membuat Doyoung agak gugup.

"Eum... Ne, aku juga audisi SM, dan saat mendengar suara Taeil-ssi tadi, membuatku menjadi tidak percaya diri. Suara Taeil-ssi bagus sekali." Jelas Doyoung dengan senyum kecilnya. "hahaha... jangan seperti itu, kau juga pasti bisa melakukannya" jawab Taeil dengan kekehannya.

"hmm, benarkah?" ucap Doyoung. Taeil mengangguk, "sebelumnya bisakah kita berbicara dengan akrab seperti orang yang sudah lama kenal?" tanya Taeil. "Tentu saja." Jawab Doyoung. "oh ya, kalau boleh tahu itu bunga dari siapa?" tanya Taeil sambil tersenyum geli saat melirik mawar di tangan namja manis itu.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Doyoung, dengan senyum kikuk ia menjawab, "Ini aku petik di sini tadi." Taeil terkekeh dengan kelakuan Doyoung. Karena gemas dengan tingkah manis Doyoung, Taeil mengusak surai hitam Doyoung gemas. "Kau manis sekali." Taeil tertawa, membuat Doyoung terpesona.

Sejak saat itu, rasa semangat Doyoung untuk lolos audisi dan menjadi trainee SM semakin membara. Mereka terpilih menjadi trainee dan setelah itu, Taeil dan Doyoung semakin dekat. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, karena itu perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebatas teman berganti menjadi perasaan yang lebih untuk Doyoung. Doyoung belum bisa megatakan perasaannya pada Taeil, karena ia takut Taeil tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Hanya dengan berada di dekat Taeil, ia merasa sudah cukup. Selama ia bisa terus berada di dekatnya, mendengar suara merdunya, dan kasih sayangnya, Doyoung sudah merasa cukup dan bahagia. Tapi semua itu berangsur-berangsur menghilang saat seorang namja manis asal Jepang datang ditengah-tengah mereka, Nakamoto Yuta.

FLASHBACK Off

Meskipun begitu, Doyoung tidak pernah membenci Yuta. Karena semua perhatian Taeil yang menghilang untuknya, memang bukan salah Yuta. Itu hak Taeil untuk memberikannya kepada siapa saja. Sampai akhirnya Taeil menceritakan betapa ia mencintai sorang Nakamoto Yuta, saat itu juga Doyoung merasa hatinya begitu sakit.

Ia merasa pupus harapan. Cinta Taeil yang besar pada Yuta membuatnya semakin sakit. Dia juga merasa tersayat ketika Taeil frustasi, saat Yuta dan Hansol sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Doyoung tahu apa yang Taeil rasakan, karena ia juga sudah merasakannya. Sedikit ia memang merasa senang saat tahu Yuta dan Hansol berpacaran, karena ia merasa ini adalah waktunya untuk mendapatkan Taeil kembali.

Doyoung menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Jaljayo hyung..." lirihnya kemudian ia kembali memasuki kamarnya dan Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong terbangun saat ia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia melirik jam digital di meja nakas. Ternyata masih jam empat pagi, ia melirik Doyoung yang masih tidur. Ia ingin membangunkan Doyoung yang masih tidur, karena jujur saja ia takut keluar kamar kalau di luar masih gelap. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa tak enak jika harus menganggu tidur orang lain.

Dengan ragu Taeyong melangkah pelan untuk mencapai pintu. Semakin langkahnya mendekati pintu, rasa takut Taeyong semakin menjadi. Taeyong kembali naik ke kasurnya lalu dengan terpaksa mengguncang pelan tubuh Doyoung.

"Doyoung-ah, ireona" ucap Taeyong. Doyoung hanya menggeliat pelan. Taeyong mengguncang tubuh Doyoung sekali lagi. "Doyoung-ah ireona!" kali ini suara Taeyong lebih keras. Doyoung mengerang sebal merasa terganggu.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya parau, setengah sadar. " Temani aku ke dapur. Aku mau minum" pinta Taeyong. "Aku masih mengantuk hyung, ambil sendiri sana." Jawab Doyoung dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke kepala lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Bibir Taeyong mengerucut tanpa sadar, "Doyoung-ah..." rengek Taeyong. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi tanggapan dari Doyoung, Taeyong menyerah. Ia bergerak dan berjalan menuju pintu. Menelan ludah gugup, ia mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

Saat di depan pintu kamar Jaehyun dan Taeil, Taeyong membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya itu. Ia melihat kamar Jaehyun sangat gelap karena semua lampu dipadamkan. Taeyong ingat, Jaehyun orang yang sensitif ketika tidur, maka dari itu ia mematikan lampunya. Taeyong ingin menghampiri Jaehyun dan meminta Jaehyun untuk menemaninya ke dapur. Tapi untuk melihat kekasih putihnya saja ia tidak bisa sangking gelapnya. Ia juga tidak mau mengganggu tidur kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong mendesah berat, ia melangkahkan kaki rampingnya itu ke dapur. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu, dan mengambil gelas disana. Taeyong membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dari sana.

Ia menuangkan air dingin itu ke gelasnya dan meminumnya. Dia mengembalikan botol minum itu ke dalam kulkas. Dan memang pada dasarnya Taeyong itu sedikit ceroboh, ia tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia terjerembab, dengan perut yang menghantam meja counter dapur sebelum terjatuh.

Gelas yang berada di tangan Taeyong seketika pecah saat reflek Taeyong melemparnya. "AAAAKKKHH! APPO! " Taeyong menjerit kesakitan. Dari posisi tengkurapnya ia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ketika ia ingin berdiri ia merasakan nyeri di perutnya begitu hebat. Taeyong menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

"AKH! Appo! Hiks Jaehyun-ah... hiks appo!"

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Yuta, Hinata, dan Yumin. Mereka sudah berada di bandara untuk menunggu pesawat. Hari ini Yuta meminta pulang ditemani Hinata. Yumin selaku manager mengantarnya sampai Yuta benar-benar memasuki pesawat. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi Yuta yang baru saja mengalami kontraksi hebat kemarin, dan sekarang ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Yumin mendorong kursi roda Yuta sampai di ruang tunggu. Hinata membawa barang-barangnya yang sempat ia ambil di apartementnya tadi pagi. Yuta sendiri sudah menggunakan masker dan sweater hangat. Juga dengan tangan kirinya yang masih diinfus.

Sebenarnya Yuta masih harus di rawat selama seminggu, namun Yuta keras kepala ingin pulang sekarang, jadi terpaksa dokter mengizinkan dan dengan syarat Yuta harus memakai infus untuk seminggu ke depan. Dan Yuta menyanggupi perintah dokter.

"Yuta-ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik ok, dan turuti kata Hinata" nasehat Yumin. "Ne Eonni..." jawab Yuta. Yumin beralih ke Hinata, "Hinata-kun, cubit saja dia, jika tidak menurut. Jangan sungkan" ucap Yumin pada Hinata dan di balasan anggukan sambil senyum. Yuta mendelik mendengar penuturan Yumin. "Ya! Apa-apaan itu. Hinata jangan dengarkan Yumin!" Hinata terkekeh mendengar rengekan Yuta.

"ya ya baiklah, aku akan mencubit anak nakal ini jika dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan ku nanti." Tutur Hinata membuat yuta semakin sebal. Sedangkan Yumin tersenyum mengejek pada Yuta. Tak lama terdengar pemberitahuan jika pesawat dengan tujuan Oaka akan segera berangkat.

Yumin memeluk Yuta dengan sayang. "cepatlah kembali Yuta, kami akan merindukanmu" bisiknya di telinga Yuta. Yumin mencium pucuk kepala yuta. Yuta tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Ia terharu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari yumin, ia merasa yumin benar-benar membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak perempuan untuk adik perempuannya. Juga kasih sayang ibu.

Hinata mendorong kursi roda Yuta dan sedikit membungkuk pada Yumin sebagai tanda salam. Hinata meluruskan bangku Yuta supaya Yuta bisa duduk berselonjor. Hinata menggantungan infus Yuta d tiang kecil. Lalu ia menyuapkan Yuta makanan sebelum minum obat dari resep dokter dan tidur. Setelahnya Hinata menyuruh Yuta untuk tidur dan istirahat.

Yuta bersender dan menghadap ke jendela yang menampakkan keadaan di luar. Saat pesawat mulai lepas landas, Yuta memperhatikan hamparan kota Seoul yang masih gelap itu. Air matanya menetes.

' _Mianhaeyo...aku akan merindukan kalian. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku akan kembali atau tidak. Tapi aku akan selalu bersama kalian... di hati.'_ Batin Yuta.

Setelahnya Yuta memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Dan berharap jika keputusan yang ia buat tidaklah salah. Yuta juga berharap jika Hansol datang dan menemaninya dalam mimpi.

* * *

Mark terbangun ketika ia merasakan kerongkongannya kering, ia melihat jam di meja Nakas yang menunjukkan jam setengah enam. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dihari libur. Mark menguap dan ia menoleh ke samping kanannya menemukan Donghyuck yang masih terlelap. Mark tersenyum dan mencium pipi Donghyuck dengan gemas, Donghyuck menggeliat kecil setelahnya.

Mark bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Karena matanya yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya, membuat ia tak dapat melihat genangan suatu cairan di dekat kakinya.

"AW!" Mark meratapi nasibnya yang sudah sial di pagi hari itu dengan gerutuan. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Tapi saat tangannya menyentuh lantai sebelah kirinya, ia merasakan hal ganjil.

"Darah..." lirih Mark tak percaya saat cairan berwarna merah kental yang berbau anyir itu mengotori kedua tangannya juga memasuki indra penciumannya. Mata Mark terbelalak, perasaanya mulai tak enak, dan Mark mengikuti aliran dimana darah itu berasal.

Dan Mark semakin tidak percaya ketika matanya menemukan tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak di depan pintu kulkas dengan darah yang mengalir dari bawah tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

eum... gimana sama chapter ini? buat yang kemarin minta moment Markhyuck ditambah, gimana? masih kurang ya? oh ya aku gak tahu siapa marga Koeun jadi aku disini mau ngasih dia marga 'Lim', tapi kalo ada yang tahu siapa marga Koeun, tolong kasih tahu ya, biar aku ganti. trus ini maaf banget kalo nanti ada typo, juga kalo ceritanya aneh, ditambahlagi moment Jaeyong dan Johnten belom ada, uh aku jadi gk pd. kira-kira itu aja yang pengen disampein hehe:v.

salam, Johntenny


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

Note = disini Koeun line 95

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

"Taeyong hyung!"

Mark terkejut dan segera mendekati tubuh Taeyong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah disekitarnya dan pecahan gelas disamping kanannya. Mark memangku kepala Taeyong, dengan panik ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Taeyong, berharap hyung kesayangannya itu terbangun.

"Taeyong hyung! Ya tuhan... JAEHYUN HYUNG! TAEIL HYUNG! HYUNGDEUL!" Mark berteriak kalap.

"Ada apa hyung?" bukannya hyung yang dia harapkan, tapi malah Jisung yang terbangun. "Jisung-ah, bangunkan hyungdeul segera!" perintah Mark pada Jisung. Jisung yang melihat tubuh Taeyong yang tak sadarkan diri di dekat Mark langsung panik, dia langsung berlari ke kamar Jaehyun untuk membangunkan kekasih Taeyong itu.

Jisung masuk ke dalam kamar Jaehyun dan langsung mengguncang tubuh Jaehyun dengan kasar. "Jaehyun hyung ireona! Hyung ireona!" beruntung Jaehyun bukan orang yang susah bangun, dan Jaehyun langsung menoleh ke arah suara Jisung dengan mata tertutup dan malas-malasan karena belum mengerti situasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun parau yang belum menyadari raut khawatir Jisung. "Taeyong hyung pingsan, dan ada banyak darah disekitarnya." Jelas Jisung yang mampu membuat nyawa Jaehyun langsung menyatu. Dia membelalak menatap Jisung dengan raut wajah panik sekaligus khawatirnya. "Dimana Taeyong hyung sekarang?!"

"Dapur" Jaehyun segera melesat ke dapur diikuti Jisung dibelakangnya. Tubuh Jaehyun melemas begitu melihat tubuh Taeyong yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepala di pangkuan Mark. Jaehyun berlari mendekati keduanya. Dengan cepat Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Taeyong dengan bridalstyle.

"Apa yang- Taeyong" Doyoung yang terbangun pun terkejut dengan keadaan Taeyong dan segera menghampiri Taeyong yang kini dalam gendongan Jaehyun. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Doyoung tak percaya. Jaehyun hanya menggeleng dan langsung melesat menuju pintu dorm.

Taeil yang mendengar keributan sedari tadi akhirnya ikut terbangun. Dia langsung menahan nafas saat melihat Jaehyun sudah menggendong Taeyong dengan banyak bercak darah ditubuhnya. "Hyung kumohon, jangan bertanya dan bantu aku untuk membawa Taeyong hyung ke rumah sakit." Taeil yang memang sudah mau bertanya pun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jaehyun.

Dengan sigap Taeil dan Doyoung membantu Jaehyun memindahkan Taeyong ke dalam mobil mereka. Doyoung duduk disamping Taeil, tepat disebelah kanan kursi kemudi dan Taeil duduk dikursi kemudi untuk menjalankan mobil menuju rumah sakit. Dengan kecepatan penuh Taeil menyetir mobil agar sampai ke rumah sakit.

Jaehyun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya melihat keadaan Taeyong yang begitu mengenaskan. Jaehyun memangku Taeyong dan membiarkan kepala Taeyong bersandar di dadanya. Dia mengelus pipi Taeyong yang terasa dingin di kulitnya yang hangat, sambil menatap wajah pucat Taeyong. "Bertahanlah hyung, aku percaya padamu..." lirih Jaehyun sambil mencium kening Taeyong, lalu menangis setelahnya.

Doyoung hanya bisa menatap miris Taeyong dan Jaehyun dalam diam lewat cermin kecil di mobil. Dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Taeyong sebelumnya, hingga kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Setelahnya, dia menegang ketakutan dengan wajah pucat. Dia ingat saat Taeyong meminta menemaninya ke dapur untuk minum, tapi saat itu ia malah menolaknya. Padahal dia tahu Taeyong itu takut sendirian di malam hari, dan Taeyong juga orang yang sedikit ceroboh juga lemah.

Harusnya ia tidak menolak permintaan Taeyong, seandainya ia mau menemani Taeyong, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. _'ini salahku, mianhaeyo Taeyong-ah...'_ batin Doyoung. Dooung menangis ketakutan, khwatir juga panik.

Karena jalanan yang masih lenggang, membuat mereka tidak perlu menunggu lampu lalu lintas, dan mereka bisa cepat ke rumah sakit. Jaehyun segera menggendong Taeyong keluar mobil dan langsung memasuki ruangan utama rumah sakit dan membaringkan Taeyong di salah satu ranjang darurat disana.

Doyoung membantu Jaehyun membaringkan Taeyong, dan perawat yang bertugas segera menghampiri mereka. Dengan tanggap mereka memasangkan infus di punggung tangan kanan Taeyong. Lalu segera membawa Taeyong ke ruang UGD. Taeil segera menyusul Jaehyun dan Doyoung setelah memakir mobil.

"Maaf kalian tidak bisa ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan." Kata salah satu suster pada Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan Taeil setelah ranjang Taeyong masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD. Setelah pintu UGD tertutup, mereka hanya bisa terduduk lemas.

Jaehyun masih memandang pintu berwarna coklat yang tertutup itu. Hatinya sangat cemas dengan keadaan kekasihnya disana. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar Taeyong dapat selamat. _'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Taeyong hyung...'_

* * *

Mark menatap kosong ke depan dengan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk dimana tempat Taeyong tergeletak tadi. Bahkan ceceran darah dan serpihan gelas kaca pun belum dibersihkan. Sungguh dia sangat shock, dia ketakutan melihat keadaan mengenaskan Taeyong tadi.

Jisung pun sudah menangis dan ia segera menghampiri kakak tertua di minirookies itu. "Mark hyung..." panggilnya dan menghampiri Mark yang masih terdiam tanpa menjawabnya.

Jisung menyentuh bahu Mark, dan itu berhasil membuat Mark tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Mark meneteskan air matanya ketika Jisung sudah menangis di hadapannya. "Jisungie..." lirih Mark lalu memeluk adiknya itu.

* * *

Ten mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. saat matanya sudah terasa normal, matanya langsung menangkap pemandangan yang indah tepat berada dihadapannya, yaitu wajah tampan Johnny yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ten tersenyum karenanya.

Tapi pagi ini Ten mengalami fiarsat buruk, dia menyingkirkan tangan Johnny yang melingkari pinggangnya itu, dan ternyata pergerakannya itu membuat Johnny terbangun. Johnny menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap ke arah Ten.

"Ten mau kemana?" tanya Johnny. Ten bangun dari ranjang, "Aku ingin keluar hyung, perasaanku tak enak." Jawabnya. "Tunggu" ucap Johnny lalu namja tampan itu langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ten pun mengikuti Johnny masuk ke dalam. Dan dilihatnya Johnny tengah mencuci wajahnya lalu menggosok giginya. Akhirnya Ten mengikuti apa yang Johnny lakukan.

Setelah merefresh wajah, keduanya segera keluar dari kamar Ten dan Yuta. Johnny memang menemani Ten tidur, karena Ten tidak suka tidur sendirian. Tak lama Hansol juga keluar dari kamarnya dan Johnny dengan kadaan rapi, sepertinya dia sudah mandi.

"Hiks"

Sebuah suara isakan yang terdengar lirih membuat mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. Dengan cepat mereka menghampiri asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari dapur. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut mereka saat melihat keadaan dapur yang begitu mengerikan dengan darah dimana-mana dan serpihan gelas kaca. Di tambah lagi Mark dan Jisung justru berada disana.

"Ya Tuhan... Mark, Jisung apa yang terjadi?!" seru Hansol tak percaya. Hansol mengampiri Jisung, dan Johnny segera membantu Mark berdiri. "Apa kalian Terluka?" tanya Johnny khawatir. Sedangkan Ten menghampiri serpihan kaca, berniat untuk membersihkannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah...

"AKH!"

Telapak tangan kanannya tergores serpihan beling itu. Membuat darah Ten langsung mengalir cukup banyak. "Ten!" seru Johnny dan segera menghampiri Ten sebelum menyerahkan Mark pada Hansol. Hansol pun segera membawa Mark dan Jisung menjauh dari dapur dan membawa keduanya ke ruang tengah.

Johnny segera mengambil kotak p3k dan membasuh telapak tangan Ten dengan cairan antiseptik. Ten mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dapur sambil memandang Johnny yang tengah mengobati lukanya dengan telaten. Dan Ten tak bisa mencegah wajahnya untuk tidak merona saat wajah tampan Johnny berada didekatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Setelah memberi obat merah, Johnny menempelkan Handyplast di telapak tangan Ten. Setelah tangan Ten diobatinya, Johnny menggenggam tangan mungil yang begitu kecil dalam kurungan kedua tangannya itu. Ibu jarinya mengelus luka Ten yang sudah di beri handyplast dengan halus. Lalu kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan manik mutiara Ten yang begitu bersinar dan wajah Ten yang sudah dihiasi pias merah muda.

Johnny memajukan wajahnya, membuat Ten semakin nervous. Ditambah lagi detakan jantung keduanya yang begitu kencang, mereka berharap tidak bisa mendengar suara detakan jantung satu sama lain. Saat wajah mereka sudah berjarak tiga senti, membuat hidung keduanya bergesekan. Bahkan bibir keduanya bisa bertemu jika salah satu dari mereka niat bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Ten menutup matanya keika ia melihat Johnny memiringkan kepalanya.

TUK

"Aau!" namun yang terjadi malah, Johnny menyentil kening Ten lalu tertawa setelahnya. Ten menjauhkan wajahnya dari Johnny dan memukul lengan Johnny cukup keras dengan wajah memerah, "Kau menyebalkan!" jerit Ten dengan wajah merah malu. Uh, memangnya apa yang dipikiranmu Ten?

Johnny menghentikan tawanya lalu berkata. "Sudahlah, kajja kita bereskan kekacauan ini." Ten mendesis ngeri melihat noda merah, yang ia yakini adalah darah. "Huh, sebenarnya ini darah siapa?" gumam Ten sambil mengambill kain pel dan ember di kamar mandi. Sementara Johnny mengambil beling-beling kaca dengan tangannya yang sudah memakai sarung tangan.

* * *

Hansol menyuruh Mark membersihkan dirinya dulu dikamarnya, lalu setelah Mark masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hansol kembali menenangkan Jisung yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Hansol menatap Jisung dan mengusap punggung Jisung berharap adiknya itu berhenti menangis.

"sshh... uljima..." ujar Hansol, dan berhasil membuat Jisung berhenti terisak walau terkadang masih sesegukan. Hansol melihat mata Jisung yang masih tertutup itu dan menghela nafas. "pasti dia kelelahan menangis." Hansol pun menggendong Jisung menuju ke kamar minirookies.

Hansol meletakkan tubuh Jisung di samping Jaemin. Dan ia melihat Mark yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang segar dan sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Mark duduk dipinggir kasurnya disamping Jeno yang masih tidur dan bersebelahan dengan kasur Jisung dan Jaemin.

Hansol menghampiri Mark dan mengusap bahu Mark yang kini menunduk. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa keadaan dapur bisa sampai seperti itu? Lalu siapa yang terluka kalau bukan kalian yang terluka?" tanya Hansol hati-hati. Mark menatap Hansol yang kini berada di depannya. Dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan mata yang ketakutan, ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku lihat. Tadi saat hyungdeul semua belum bangun, aku ingin ambil minum di dapur." Hansol terdiam menunggu Mark melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, saat aku di dapur, aku melihat tubuh Taeyong hyung tergeletak pingsan di dekat kulkas dengan darah ditubuhnya dan serpihan kaca gelas di dekatnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong hyung, karena keadaannya sudah seperti itu." Jelas Mark.

Hansol menatap tak percaya atas penjelasan Mark, "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Taeyong sekarang?" tanya Hansol khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi Jaehyun hyung, Doyoung hyung dan Taeil hyung yang membawa Taeyong hyung ke rumah sakit. Aku berharap Taeyong hyung baik-baik saja." Ucap Mark.

Hansol menghela nafas, dan mengangguk. "ya, semoga Taeyong baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau tidurlah Mark, sepertinya kau masih shock setelah melihat keadaan Taeyong tadi." Ucap Hansol dan membaringkan Mark di sebelah Jeno. "Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sarapan sudah siap." Lanjutnya.

* * *

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam menuggu, akhirnya pintu UGD itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berjas putih yang sudah pasti adalah dokter yang menangani Taeyong. Jaehyun dengan cepat menghampiri dokter itu. "Dokter, apa Taeyong hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun tak sabaran.

Doyoung dan Taeil mengikuti Jaehyun dari belakang. "Salah satu dari kalian ikutlah keruanganku, aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata dokter bermarga Park itu dan Jaehyun memilih mengikuti sang Dokter ke ruangannya.

.

Taeil dan Doyoung masuk ke dalam ruangan Taeyong. Doyoung segera menghampiri tubuh Taeyong yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Taeyong-ssi sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Ucap seorang suster yang masih mengecek selang infus Taeyong pada Doyoung dan Taeil. Mendengar ucapan sang sustr membuat keduanya menghela nafas lega.

Doyoung menatap Taeyong dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Mianhaeyo Taeyong-ah..." ucapnya sedih, Taeil yang melihat adik kesayangannya itu begitu sedih pun mengusap bahu Doyoung dengan lembut.

.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong hyung, dok?" tanya Jaehyun. Dokter yang masih nampak muda itu menghela nafas. "Taeyong-ssi berhasil melewati masa kritisnya tadi. Tapi, aku tahu mungkin ini sangat mengecewakan, tapi maaf kalau janin yang masih berumur dua minggu dalam rahim Taeyong-ssi tidak dapat diselamatkan karena Taeyong-ssi sudah kehilangan banyak darah, juga karena sebuah benturan keras pada perutnya yang menyebabkan kematian pada bayinya. Jadi intinya Taeyong-ssi mengalami keguguran." Jelas sang dokter.

Jaehyun menatap sang dokter tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya? Taeyong hyung Keguguran?" sang dokter terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun. "ya, keguguran. Calon bayi dalam rahimnya terpaksa kami angkat karena sudah meninggal sejak satu jam yang lalu. Memangnya anda tidak tahu?" tanya sang dokter lagi.

"Tapi Taeyong hyung adalah namja, bagaimana bisa?" ujar Jaehyun tak percaya. "Kami pikir Taeyong-ssi adalah intersex." Ucap sang dokter. Jaehyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Taeyong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Jaehyun teringat dua minggu lalu dia dan Taeyong memang melakukan hubungan intim, dan benarkah Taeyong sempat hamil? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus mengetahuinya saat anaknya sudah tidak ada. Apa Taeyong juga merahasiakan kehamilannya dari Jaehyun?. Dengan pandangan mata kosong, Jaehyun meninggalkan ruangan dokter. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Taeyong yang sudah dipindahkan ke kamar inap biasa.

Dia memasuki kamar Taeyong dan dilihatnya Taeyong sudah bangun sedang makan disuapi semangkuk bubur oleh Doyoung. Entah kenapa dia kecewa dengan Taeyong sekarang. "Jae-" perkataan Taeyong terhenti ketika melihat tatapan dingin yang Jaehyun layangkan padanya. Ada apa? Kenapa Jaehyun seperti itu?. Bahkan Doyoung dan Taeil yang disana ikut merinding dengan tatapan Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" intonasi dingin itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir Jaehun. Taeyong memandang bingung Jaehyun. "Apa maksudmu Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong lemah dan tak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Jaehyun.

"Kau hamil, tapi tidak pernah memberitahuku hyung." Ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong, Doyoung dan Taeil terkejut dengan pekataan Jaehyun. "H-hamil? Ma-maksudmu?" Taeyong tergagap. Taeil memberi kode pada Dooyung untuk memberikan Jaehyun dan Taeyong waktu privasi.

"Kau sedang hamil sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang kau mengalami keguguran. Kenapa kau sembunyikan hal ini?!"Taeyong tertegun mendengar bentakan Jaehyun. Pandangan matanya kosong, ia menggeleng dan mnundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyadari jika aku hamil. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa Jaehyun, maafkan aku... hiks" jawab Taeyong lirih dengan isakannya.

Taeyong menatap perut datarnya, _'Benarkah? Benarkah kemarin itu aku hamil? Tapi kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?'_ batin Taeyong sedih. Jaehyun mengehla nafas, ia menyesal langsung bersikap dingin pada Taeyong tadi kalau ternyata Taeyong sendiri juga tidak tahu mengenai kehamilannya.

"Taeyong hyung, aku minta maaf membentakmu tadi. Jujur saja aku kecewa, saat aku tidak bisa menyadari tingkah anehmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa tak berguna menjadi kekasihmu hyung, aku tidak bisa menjagamu juga calon anak kita yang sudah tiada." Ujar Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

"Tadi pagi, sekitar jam 5 hiks... aku terbangun karena ingin minum Jaehyun" Jaehyun mendengarkan Taeyong yang sepertinya ingin mencoba bercerita. "Tapi Karena kecerobohanku, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri lalu terjatuh hiks...dan menyebabkan hal ini... ini semua karen kecerobohnku Jaehyun hiks... aku minta maaf" tangisan Taeyong menjadi.

Jaehyun menghela napas sambil menyeka airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah Taeyong. "kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hyung?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau menganggu tidurmu Jaehyun" jawabnya. Jaehyun menggeleng kecil, kekasihnya ini memang tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain, tapi lihat sekarang, dia malah menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

Taeyong tetap menangis, isakan pilu Taeyong mampu membuat hati Jaehyun bagai diiris. "Aku ini tidak pantas menjadi pendampingmu Jaehyun, aku saja tidak bisa menjaga titipan yang Tuhan amanahkan padaku. Aku memang bodoh Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong sesegukan.

Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dan berusaha menenagkannya. "Ini bukan hanya kesalahanmu hyung, tapi juga diriku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, maafkan aku." Ucap Jaehyun dengan hati mencelos.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum menyadarinya dan mengucapkan selamat datang untuk kehadirannya...hiks" ucap Taeyong dan menangis dalam dekapan hangat Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa hyung, mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebih baik, dan sekarang anak kita pasti sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat-Nya... kau harus percaya itu hyung, dan jangan menangis, nanti anak kita ikut menangis karena melihat orang tuanya bersedih." Ucap Jaehyun dengan suara bergetar, Jaehyun ikut menangis. Melihat keadaan Taeyong yang begitu shock membuat Jaehyun berpikir untuk menunda pertanyaannya yang satu lagi, ia pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

.

Taeil dan Doyoung yang mendengarkan dari luar ikut sedih, apa lagi dengan kejadian yang dialami Taeyong. Doyoung menangis dalam dekapan Taeil, "hyung ini salahku..." ucap Doyoung membuat Taeil menatapnya tak mengerti. "Semalam Tae memintaku untuk menemaninya, tapi aku malah menolaknya dan melanjutkan tidurku. Hiks seandainya aku mau menemaninya, mungkin Taeyong tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang" jelas Doyoung.

"Sudahlah Doyoungie, semuanya sudah terjadi, menyesal pun percuma... aku juga turut bersedih dengan kejadian ini." Ucap Taeil sambil mengelus surai hitam Doyoung. "Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Taeil sambil menyeka air mata Doyoung.

* * *

Ten dan Johnny menggeleng tak percaya dengan penjelasan Hansol. Jadi yang terluka itu Taeyong, tapi bagaimana bisa terjadi? Pikir mereka. "Apa jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke sini, dan berniat mencelakai Taeyong?" ini pemikiran Johnny. Hansol dan Ten menoleh kearahnya. _'Memang bisa jadi sih..._ ' pikir mereka.

"Tapi kau tahu kan John, kalau pintu selalu terkunci. Jadi baagaimana cara orang itu masuk jika kita saja memakai password untuk membukanya? Mana mungkin mereka tahu..." bantah Hansol sedikit tidak yakin dengan tebakan Johnny. "Sassaeng fans? Bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Johnny hyung itu benar, dia berusaha mencari tahu, dan akhirnya mereka menemukan passwordnya lalu masuk saat tengah malam, dan mereka mencelakai Taeyong hyung." Jawab Ten mencoba menyamakan pemikirannya dengan tebakan Johnny.

"Bisa jadi sih, tapi kita harus membuktikannya dulu, siapa tahu aja ini karena kecerobohan Taeyong sendri, kau tahu kan kecerobohan yang kita perbuat bisa berakibat fatal. Jadi kita tanyakan saja pada Taeyong nanti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap Hnasol bijak. Johnny dan Ten mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Hansol.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan Jaemin, Jeno, dan Donghyuck dulu untuk sarapan. Kalian bisa kan buat sarapan?" tanyanya pada Johnny dan Ten.

"Ya kami akan mencobanya." Jawab Johnny lalu menarik Ten ke dapur, sedangkan Hnasol ke kamar minirookies. "Jadi hari ini kita akan masak apa?" tanya Ten pada Johnny. "Apa ya, kira-kira untuk sarapan" pikir Johnny. "Bagaimana jika sandwich dengan telur mata sapi?" usul Ten, "Lagi pula itu tidak susah kan" ucap Ten lagi. Johnny menagguk dan tersenyum, "Ah boleh, baiklah. kau menggoreng telurnya dan aku siapkan Roti dan bahan lainnya." Ujar Johnny. Ten segera mengambil dua lusin telur lalu mengorengnya. Sedangkan Johnny mengambil dua bungkus roti, sekotak keju single, dan bahan lainnya.

Johnny membagi dua satu lapis roti menjadi berbentuk segitiga. Lalu menaruh bahan-bahan seperti mayonaise, saus, dan lain-lain. Johnny meletakkan telur yang sudah digoreng oleh Ten diatas roti yang sudah disiapkan. Hingga tinggal, tiga Roti lagi, Johnny mulai mengganggu Ten yang masih menggoreng telur.

Ten yang masih fokus sama telur yang sedang digorengnya terkejut ketika ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Johnny hyung berhenti mengagetkanku." Ucap Ten dengan sebal. Johnny hanya tersenyum, "Itu merupakan hobiku" jawab Johnny asal, membat Ten mencebikkan bibirnya.

Setelahnya tak ada yang bicara, Johnny sibuk memandangi wajah Ten dari samping, sedangkan Ten mati-matian menahan degupan jantungnya karena ulah Johnny. Sampai Johnny membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Ten. Menciumi pundak Ten dengan sensual, membuat Ten mengigit bibirnya menahan lenguhan.

"Hyung hentikan" ucapnya sambil menikmati sensasi geli pada leher dan bahu kirinya. Johnny yang mulai terbawa suasana menjilat leher Ten dan menggigitnya membuat Ten mendesah. "Aahhk, John..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara bentakan Hnasol mengalihkan perhaitan keduanya. Johnny segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Ten, dan Ten mematikan kompor dengan wajah memerah dan gugup. 'Johnny gila.' Umpat Ten dalam hati.

Ternyata tak hanya ada Hansol, tapi juga ada Jemin, Donghyuck, dan Jeno yang melihat mereka. Membuat tatapan Hansol semakin tajam, karena minirookies sudah ternodai pikirannya oleh perbuatan mereka tadi.

"Uh, Maaf-maaf. Ini Sandwich-nya sudah jadi, kalian tinggal makan saja ok." Ucap Johnny dan meletakkan piring yang berisikan enam buah sandwich itu dimeja makan. Donghyuck tersenyum usil melihat Johnny, membuat Johnny melengos, sedangkan Jeno dan Jaemin mendudukan bokongnya di kursi dengan wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh, dimana Mark dan Jisung?" tanya Ten heran. "Mereka aku suruh tidur lagi tadi karena shock, dan tolong kau berikan saja makanannya ke kamar mereka nanti." Jawab Hansol. "Oh ok..." jawab Ten, lalu dia membawa enam sandwich lagi ke meja makan. Ten dan Johnny pun ikut sarapan bersama.

"Habis ini aku dan Johnny yang akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk Taeyong bergantian dengan Jaehyun, Taeil, dan doyoung, sebelumnya aku juga sudah menelpon Taeil hyung. Mereka belum merapikan diri mereka, karena pergi mendadak tadi. Dan Ten, kau tolong jaga minirookies sampai Jaehyun, Taeil, dan Doyoung datang ok" ucap Hansol sebagai yang paling tua disini.

Ten mengangguk menuruti perkataan Hansol, "Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Jeno dan Jaemin bebarengan, diikuti tatapan penasaran Donghyuck setelahnya. Semuanya menoleh ke arah mereka, Johnny menepuk jidatnya karena dia lupa kalau minirookies belum tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah yang menimpa Taeyong.

"Taeyong hyung masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Ten. Seketika minirookies langsung menatap mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa Taeyong hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno panik. "Taeyong akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." Jawab Hansol berusaha menenangkan Jeno.

"Yuta hyung belum pulang, dan sekarang Taeyong hyung masuk rumah sakit." Ujar Jaemin dengan nada tak percaya. Hansol terkesiap dengan ucapan Jaemin. Benar, Yuta belum pulang dan sekarang Taeyong yang sakit.

Ya Tuhan, dimana Yuta? Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Masih banyak lagi pertanyaan mengenai Yuta di benak Hansol, karena bagaimana pun juga, Yuta masih menempati ruang khusus dihatinya, tidak Lim Koeun, tidak juga yang lainnya. Hanya Nakamoto Yuta.

Hansol teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Yuta yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. Mulanya, saat mereka di pertemukan di kelas Dance yang sama. Saat itu dia datang terlambat, dan mendapat hukuman tambahan waktu 30 menit menari. Anehnya saat semua trainee yang sudah pulang saat waktu pelajaran habis, hanya ada satu orang yang masih disana, setelah 30 menit waktu Hansol berakhir, namja manis itu memberikan sebuah handuk dan sebotol air mineral pada Hansol dengan wajah memerah malu.

Disana lah Hansol berkenalan dengan Nakamoto Yuta dan mereka pun menjadi dekat. Baginya, Yuta namja yang menyenangkan. Hansol selalu teringat dengan tatapan innocent milik Yuta dan senyumannya yang begitu menenangkan hati. Setiap berdekatan dengan Yuta, Hansol selalu merasakan sensasi berdebar yang menyenangkan.

Hansol dengan berani tanpa memikirkan resiko, menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuta. Tapi Hansol tidak pernah menyesal melakukannya, karena Yuta juga mencintainya. Mereka pun menjalani kehidupan sepasang kekasih seperti pada umumnya.

Melakukan kencan manis di berbagai tempat romantis, seperti di tepi pantai, bermain di Lotte World dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan. Yuta selalu tersenyum dan bahagia saat itu. Itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka dikenal publik sama sekali. Berbeda dengan sekarang mereka sudah dikenali publik, walau pun belum debut.

Tapi dilihat sekarang, Hansol tersenyum miris. Hubungannya dengan Yuta sudah kandas, dan sekarang Koeun lah yang selalu bersamanya. Dia tahu, Koeun sudah menyukainya sejak lama, maka dari itu ia masih berpikir kalau anak yang dikandung Koeun bukanlah anaknya. Dia akui ia payah sekali jika mabuk.

Dia mengingat saat dua bulan yang lalu saat party yang diadakan SM. Saat itu ia berkumpul dengan member SMROOKIES lainnya. Mereka semua berkumpul berpisah dengan sunbae mereka. Saat itu ia memang meminum banyak alkohol, dan berakhir mabuk. Dan setahunya ia juga sedang bersama kekasihnya. Lalu dia membawa seseorang-yang dia tidak ingat- ke suatu ruangan. Dan paginya ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, selain melihat dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan tempat tidur yang berantakan juga bau yang tidak asing memasuki indra penciumannya.

Setelah ia melihat kekasihnya datang dari pintu dengan keadaan yang masih segar. Dia berpikir, jika kekasihnya sudah rapi, lalu yang semalam itu ia bersama siapa. Ia pun melihat cara berjalan kekasihnya yang normal-normal saja. Dari situ juga ia jadi percaya dengan omongan Koeun.

"-Nsol Hyung! Hansol hyung!" panggilan Johnny membuat lamunan Hansol buyar. Dilihatnya Johnny yang sudah rapi dan wangi, sepertinya dia sudah mandi. Ten, dan minirookies pun sudah tak kelihatan. Apa dia terlalu lama melamun sampai tak sadar semuanya?

"Kau memikirkan apa sih hyung? Ku panggil saja tidak dengar. Yuta?" tebak Johnny seratus persen benar. Hansol menggeleng kecil, "Kajja berangkat." Hansol pun mendahului Johnny.

"Ah, hyung aku membawakan baju untuk Jaehyun, karena pasti Taeyong tidak akan mau diringgal Jaehyun." Ucap Johnny yang hanya diangguki Hansol. Lalu setelahnya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

* * *

"Hei, Jaemin-ah... kau kenapa?" tanya Ten yang sedari memperhatikan tingkah Jaemin yang berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kini Jaemin dan Ten tengah berdua di sofa ruang tengah, sedangkan Donghyuck dan Jeno pergi mengantar Sandwich untuk Mark dan Jisung. Jaemin menatap Ten dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh ayolah Jaemin, aku sudah memperhatikan tingkahmu sejak kau pulang sekolah kemarin. Ada apa? kau bertengkar dengan Jeno? Atau dengan yang lain?" tanya Ten lagi. tapi Jaemin hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau butuh orang untuk bercerita, ceritakan saja padaku Jaemin. Aku akan membantu sebisaku..." Ten memberikan senyumannya. Membuat Jaemin mendekat padanya dan memeluknya. Ten membalas pelukan Jaemin dan menenagkan adiknya yang kini tengah bersedih itu.

"Banyak yang kutakutkan hyung. Aku takut kehilangan Jeno dan juga kalian." Ucap Jaemin sambil terus memeluk Ten. "Apa yang kau takutkan Jaeminie? Jeno tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, dia kan sangat mencintaimu. Kami juga tidak mungkin, karena bagi kami, Jaeminie dongsaeng yang baik." Ujar Ten. "Tapi, bagaimana jika aku ini berbeda?" tanya Jaemin.

Ten menatap Jaemin bingung, "Apa maksudmu berbeda?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya pada Ten, dan menatap Ten. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, setidaknya belum. Jaemin belum siap dengan reaksi yang diberikan Ten nantinya. Jaemin takut kehilangan kakakknya.

"Hah, baiklah jika kau belum mau bercerita. Tapi jangan seperti ini Jaemin-ah, kami khawatir" ucap ten pasrah. Jaemin hanya mengangguk pada Ten.

* * *

"Hyung, ireona" ucap Donghyuck sambil mengguncang lengan Mark, dia membangunkan Mark karena Mark belum sarapan tadi, dan ia tidak mau hyungnya ini sakit. Sementara Jeno juga melakuka hal yang sama pada Jisung.

Tak lama keduanya bangun, Mark mengucek matanya dan menoleh pada Donghyuck. "Hyung, kata Hansol hyung kau kan belum sarapan, jadi sekarang makanlah dulu." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich di piring yang sudah ia bawa.

Tanpa banyak bicara Mark dan Jisung memakan sandwich yang di bawakan oleh Donghyuck dan Jeno.

"Oh ya Jisungie, ini susunya jangan lupa dihabiskan juga." Ucap Jeno lalu mengusak rambut Jisung dan segera pergi dari kamar. Donghyuck yang baru saja berdiri hendak mengikuti Jeno, tangannya di tahan oleh Mark yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya. "Jangan pergi, temani aku" jawab Mark setelah menelan sandwich di mulutnya. Donghyuck memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Mark. "Please hyung, Jisung saja tidak manja sepertimu" kata Donghyuck.

"Biar saja, itu kan aku bukan Jisung."

Sementara Jisung yang merasa terbawa oleh percakapan kedua hyungnya itu menatap polos pada Mark dan Donghyuck. Setelah Jisung meminum susunya, Jisung segera keluar dari kamrnya meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuck berdua.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membereskan kamar ini dulu." Ucap Donghyuck melepaskan genggaman Mark pada tangannya.

* * *

"Eh, Jisungie sudah memakan sarapannya tadi yang dibawakan oleh Jeno?" tanya Ten saat melihat adik bungsunya itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Ya, aku sudah." Jawab Jisung lalu duduk di samping kanan Ten yang masih kosong.

"Karena ini hari libur, bagaimana jika kita bermain Play Station saja." Usul Jeno yang duduk di bawah. "Yo hyung, cepat ambil Psnya" jawab Jisung langsung semangat, sedangkan Ten hanya mengiyakan karena baginya tak masalah.

Jeno segera mengambil CD Play Station di laci meja TV. Dia meyetel permainan untuk mereka. (Maaf, aku ngga tau buat main apa. Soalnya aku gk pernah tau tentang ps, jadi bayangin sendiri aja ya /membungkuk/)

Jisung segera duduk disamping Jeno dan mengambil alih stick PS satu lagi. Ten mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaemin yang kini berselonjor dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Ten sambil memeluk pinggang Ten."Kau tidak mau ikut bermain?" Ten mengelus surai Jaemin pelan. Dan Jaemin hanya menggeleng menjawab pertananyaan Ten. Ten menghela nafasnya sambil melirik khawatir pada Jaemin.

* * *

Yuta memandang hamparan langit di atasnya dengan senyum kecilnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia pergi ke Korea untuk mengejar impiannya. Hari ini, ia kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Osaka, berada di sebelah Barat Jepang yang merupakan kota metropolitan di sana. Khususnya, tempat dimana dia di lahirkan. Menjadi seorang remaja dengan jalan yang berbeda. Yuta memasang wajah datar ketika mengingat masa lalu kelamnya.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, apa kau merindukan kota ini Yuta?" tanya Hinata, Yuta menoleh dan memberikan senyumannya. "Ya, aku merindukan tempat ini. Sudah lumayan lama semenjak aku pergi ke Korea." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus segera ke rumahmu. Orangtuamu paati sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Hinata lagi. Yuta hampir melupakan mereka jika saja Hinata tak menyenbutkannya. Otangtuanya, bagaimana kabar mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Ah, untuk apa dia memikirkannya, orangtuanya saja belum tentu memikirkannya.

Tapi satu-satunya tempat dia pulang saat ini hanyalah rumahnya di Osaka ini. Bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Yuta tahu oangtuanya tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk menjadi seorang artis. Orangtuanya ingin Yuta menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di bidang tekstil itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga Yuta anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

Yuta menghela nafas kasar mengingatnya, laki-laki? Ah ya, sejak ia ipaksa melakukan operasi saat berusia 14 tahun. Ibunya tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi setelah melahirkannya dan ayahnya membutukan anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga. Karena menurut mereka, hanya laki-laki lah yang berhak menjadi pemimpin, sedangkan perempuan bekerja menjadi istri yang baik saat sudah berkeluarga. Yuta benar-benar merasa hidup tidak adil baginya.

Tapi Yuta tertawa dalam hati, walaupun mereka merubah takdirnya sekali pun, dia tetap akan mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Yuta memberontak dan memilih untuk bunuh diri saat ayahnya melarangnya untuk mengejar mimpinya itu. Lalu karena ibunya memohon untuk membebaskannya, maka ayahnya mengalah. Tapi sekarang hubungannya dengan sang ayah harus merenggang.

Yuta membuyarkan lamunannya saat Hinata menggenggam tangannya. "Aku akan menemanimu..." ucap Hinata bersungguh-sungguh.

* * *

Hansol dan Johnny sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka segera memasuki ruang rawat Taeyong, dan ternyata Taeyong sedang tertidur lelap dikasurnya. Mereka juga melihat Taeil yang sedang menelpon sang manager untuk memberitahu kabar Taeyong.

"Jaehyun-ah, bersihkan dirimu. Aku sudah membawakanmu baju, aku tahu Taeyong tidak akan mau ditingggal olemu, maka dari itu kau tidak usah ikut pulang." Ucap Johnny sembari menyodorkan tas kecil hitam pada Jaehyun yang masih setia disamping Taeyong. "Ah, terimakasih hyung" jawabnya lalu segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diirnya.

Johnny duduk di tempat duduk Jaehyun tadi dan mengamati Taeyong. "Kau membuat kami khawatir saja" lirih Johnny.

Hansol mendekati Doyoung yang masih duduk di sofa kamar. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong?" Hansol menatap Doyoung yang sedang melamun. Doyoung sedikit terkejut ketika baru menyadari keberadaan Hansol disampingnya.

"E-eh, uh, i-tu Taeyong hyung mengalami keguguran. Hansol hyung sejak kapan disini?" tanya Doyoung sedikit tidak ngeh. "Baru saja. Katamu Taeyong keguguran? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Hansol tak mengerti.

"Keguguran yang seperti dialami oleh yeoja yang sedang hamil, hyung." Jawab Doyoung lagi. Hansol mencerna perkataan Doyoung, "Maksudmu, Taeyong hamil lalu keguguran, begitu?" ragu Hansol. Doyoung mengangguk.

"Hah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Hanso, tak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti saat bangun tadi aku sudah melihat Taeyong hyung yang berada di gendongan Jaehyun dengan tubuh berdarah-darah, lalu saat di bawa ke rumah sakit, Dokter mengatakan pada Jaehyun bahwa Taeyong hyung mengalami keguguran." Jelas Doyoung.

"Ah, seperti itu... tapi bukankah Taeyong itu namja?" tanya Hansol lagi. Kali ini Doyoung terdiam tak bisa menjawab.

"Ah, Doyoung-ah ayo kita pulang, sudah ada Hansol dan Johnny disini menggantikan, juga sebentar lagi manager noona akan datang." Doyoung sedikit berterimakasih dengan Taeil, karena Taeil membantunya untuk lari dari pertanyaan Hansol yang terlalu berat untuk ia jelaskan.

"Ah, baiklah hyung. Hansol hyung aku pulang dulu, titip Taeyong hyung ya" ucap Doyoung lalu pergi mengikuti langkah Taeil. Hansol hanya mengangguk sambil menatap punggung keduanya hingga terhalang oleh pintu.

Hansol tahu mungkin Taeil masih menyinpan rasa tidak sukanya pada dia, karena insiden semalam. Sebenarnya Hansol sangat mengetahui isi hati Taeil pada Yuta.

 _Drrrt-Drrt_

Hansol membuka ponselnya yang bergetar, dan dilihatnya ada pesan yang masuk.

 _From = Lim Koeun_

 _To = Ji Hansol_

 _Oppa, kau dimana? Kenapa aku cari di Dorm tidak ada, dan hanya da si Jelek Ten itu?!_

Hansol membaca pesan dari Koeun dengan malas, "Huh, aku tidak akan membritahukan dimana keberadaan ku. Bisa-bisa ia mengacau disini..."

* * *

Doyoung memasuki mobil bersama Taeil. Doyoung ingin memulai pembicaraan seperti biasanya, namun, saat ia melihat Taeil yang melengos begitu saja kala melihat Hansol, Doyoung menjadi tak bernani biacara. Doyoung takut salah bicara, dan semakin membuat mood Taeil berubah drastis.

"Doyoungie, apa kau lapar? Kita bisa makan dulu untuk sarapan atau makan siang" tawar Taeil. Doyoung yang tak menyangka Taeil mengajaknya biacara terlebih dulu pun akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak perlu hyung, kita langsung ke dorm saja" jawab Doyoung menolak.

Taeil berhenti saat lampu merah, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Doyoung secara tiba-tiba. Doyoung langsung menatap Taeil, sesaat getaran dalam dadanya kembali bergemuruh. "Aku tahu kau pasti terganggu dengan suasana hatiku, Aku minta maaf Doyoung" ucap Taeil bersungguh-sungguh sambil menatap Doyoung.

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeil, "Aku mengerti hyung" jawabnya singkat.

Taeil langsung fokus pada jalan ke depan saat lampu sudah berganti hijau. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Doyoung dan membuat Doyoung kecewa tanpa dia tahu. Taeil tidak dapat mengerti kenapa jantungnya seperti tak berdetak normal ketika bersama Doyoung, Taeil jadi khawatir apa dia punya kelainan jantung.

Tak mau membagi fokusnya, Taeil kembali menatap lurus jalanan ke depan.

.

"Taeil hyung dan Doyoung hyung sudah pulang." Sambut Donghyuck senang. "Hyung, bagaimana kabar Taeyong hyung?" tanya Mark lirih, dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong.

"Dia baik-baik saja Mark, jangan khawatir" jawab Doyoung sambil mengusak rambut Mark dan Jisung. Dia tahu kedua adiknya ini pasti sangat ketakutan melihat keadaan Taeyong tadi.

"Baiklah, hyung ingin mandi dulu ok" ucap Taeil lalu segera ke kamarnya. Doyoung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ya! Jeno-ya, gantian dong, aku juga ingin bermain." Protes Donghyuck pada Jeno. "Sebentar la- aish! Baiklah-baiklah" Jeno yang sudah mau menolak berakhir memberikan stick Psnya dengan tidak rela pada Donghyuck karena pelototan dari Mark.

Jeno pindah duduk ke depan Ten, tidak duduk di sofa. Dia mengelus rambut Jaemin yang tertidur di perut Ten. "Mark hyung ingin bermain tidak?" tanya Jisung, dan Mark mengangguk mendengarkannya. Jisung meyerahkan stick Psnya pada Mark dan duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Ten.

Oh sungguh, sekarang Ten merasa seperti ibu yang sedang mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain. Tapi Ten tidak keberatan dengan itu, menurutnya bersama minirookies membuatnya nyaman-nyaman saja. Ten mengelus rambut Jisung yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kanannya.

Tak lama, Taeil dan doyoung datang dengan tubuh yang sudah segar. "Ah, hyung, Doyoung, aku dan Johnny hyung sudah membuat sandwich untuk kalian tadi, jadi makanlah ada di meja makan, maaf aku hanya bisa membuat itu dulu" ucap Ten pada keduanya dengan senyum sedikit tak enaknya.

"Tak apa Ten, terimakasih omong-omong." Jawab Taeil dan tersenyum balik pada Ten, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Doyoung ke meja makan. Doyoung melongo melihat tangannya yang di genggaman Taeil, tak lama wajahnya memerah dan untung saja Taeil tak menyadarinya. Ten terkekeh melihat Doyoung yang begitu lucu.

* * *

"Johnny hyung, kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Taeyong yang sudah terbangun, kali ini ia harus meminum obatnya dulu sebelum tidur kembali. Jaehyun sendiri sedang ada urusan dengan dokter yang menanganinya.

"Dengan Hansol hyung, dan manager noona juga sudah disini, namun ia sedang bersama Jaehyun " jawab Johnny sambil menemani Taeyong. "Ya Tuhan Taeyong, aku benar-benar khawatri dengan apa yang menimpamu..." ucap Johnny pada Taeyong sedih, "Aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung" ucap Taeyong meyakinkan Johnny.

Tak lama Hansol menghampiri keduanya, "Huh Lee Taeyong lain kali bilang jika kau merasa tidak baik, jangan membuat kami khawatir..." ucap Hansol pada Taeyong sambil duduk di sebrang Johnny sebelah kiri Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati" sesal Taeyong. Taeyong memperhatikan Hansol lalu bertanya, "Hyung, apa Yuta sudah pulang?" Hansol menatap Taeyong lalu menggeleng tidak tahu. Taeyong dan Johnny mengernyit, "Kau benar-benar tidak khawatir padanya hyung?" tanya Johnny tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, aku memang belum berusaha mencarinya. Tetapi seseorang selalu saja menggangguku membuatku kesulitan mencari Yuta" jawab Hansol terengar jengkel.

Johnny dan Taeyong berpandangan, "Maksud hyung, apa Koeun?" tanya Taeyong. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi!" ucap Hansol kesal. "Hyung, tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian sering terlihat bersama. Kalian sudah resmi berpacaran ya?" tanya Johnny lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya." Jawab Hansol jujur. Johnny dan Taeyong semakin dibuat bingung dengan jawaban Hansol.

"Lalu jika tidak pacaran? Kenapa dia seperti posesif padamu hyung? Dan kau putus dengan Yuta begitu saja, setahuku kau sangat mencintai Yuta" ujar keduanya lagi. "Karena Koeun sedag mengandung anakku!"

Seketika jawaban Hansol membuat Johnny dan Taeyong spot jantung.

"MWO?!"

 **TBC**

ugh, halo :) aku mau berterimakasih banget nih buat yang udh mau baca, ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngereview ff ini. aku nga nyangka bakal lumayan yang mau baca ff ini, aku kira tadinya ngga ada yang ngerespon. sekarang ini update yang ketignya, semoga puas sama chapter ini hehehe, aku minta maaf kalau ada typo, atau penulisan yang tidak jelas.

untuk chapter 1

Nonono546 = ini udh dilanjut kak, maaf baru bls skrg /bow/ makasih dah review

Yusi865 = part Markhyuck, aku akan banyakin tapi belon=m bisa janji hehehe takut nge-omdo nanti :v makasih dah review

Sana427 = ini udh di lanjut kak :) makasih dah review

= hehehe aku emng gak bisa bikin summary, tapi-tapi sok-sokan bikin wkwk, ini udh dilanjutin kok. untuk jomblo, mungkin ada /lirik Jisung/ makasih dah review

eka = iya sama-sama :) ini dah lanjut hehe. makasih dah review

restiana = ini dah dilanjut :) makasih r=dan review

BaconYoda = ini udh dilanjut kok :) makasih dah review

untuk chapter 2

Yusi865 = hehe Hinata itu sebenernya aku ambil dari pemain LIMIT drama jepang, nama aslinya dia itu aku gk tau, pokokknya ada suzuki-suzukinya dan Hinata itu nama dia di film itu, emng kyk cewek sih ya namanya wkwk :v makasih dah review

Taeyunee = Taeil bukan mantan Yuta, tapi dia hanya hampir hehe:v ini dah update. makasih dah review

Nana Lee Jeno = iya buat masalahnya Markhuck mungkin dua atau satu chapter lagi baru muncul, ini udh update :) makasih dah review

ChiminChim = ini dah lanjut :) makasih dah review

Guest = buat Koeun ketahuan? tenang aja pasti kok. ini dah lanjut :) makasih dah review

Guest = ini dah lanjut kakak :) makasih dah review

dtime = di chap ini dah jelas kejadian Taeyong hehe :) makasih dah review

laxyovrds = iya ini TG, tapi banyak yang belum tahu soal mereka, cuman beberapa orang doang hehe, tapi bakal tahu satu-persatu kok:) makasih dah review

btw maakasih buat semuanya, cukup disini dulu :)

salam Johntenny


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Malam ini merupakan malam yang membahagiakan bagi pendiri perusahaan SM Ent, yaitu Lee Sooman. Karena hari ini merupakan hari ulangtahunnya, dia membuat party besar yang diikuti oleh kolega-kolega perusahaan besar lainnya seperti yang di Korea atau pun luar Korea, tak lupa ia juga mengundang artis-artisnya serta staff dan trainee._

 _Hari kebahagian itu tentu saja juga di rasakan oleh member SMROOKIES yang pasti akan di debutkan di perusahaan besar itu. Semua undangan ada yang berkumpul bersama kelompok masing-masing seperti para artis, ada yang menari ria di lantai dansa._

 _Seperti halnya Taeyong dan semua member SMROOKIES BOYS lainnya. Taeyong sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja bundar bersama Jaehyun, Taeil, dan Doyoung. Sedangkan Ten dan Johnny memilih ke lantai dansa bersama. Hansol dan Yuta sendiri pun sedang izin ke luar balkon sebentar padanya tadi._

" _Hai, Taeyong-ah kenapa kau diam saja? Ayolah ini hari kebahagiaan untuk SM, jangan hanya berdiam seperti ini." Ucap Taeil sambil menepuk bahu Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum pada Taeil, "Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya sedikit bosan" jawab Taeyong._

" _Kalau bosan bagaimana jika kita berdansa saja?" tawar Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Taeyong berdecak malas sambil mengambil segelas wine di tangan Jaehyun. "Jangan minum Jaehyun!" ucapnya sebal pada jaehyun. Taeyong melarangnya karena ia tidak mau repot membawa Jaehyun yang mabuk nantinya._

" _Huh, hyung tidak asyik. Aku kan sudah legal." sebal Jaehyun. Dan Taeyong hanya memutar matanya malas. "Oh, ayolah kita ikuti Ten dan Johnny hyung saja ke lantai dansa, ku dengar Johnny hyung menjadi DJ-nya."ucap Doyoung sambil menarik Taeil dari duduknya._

 _Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang disampingnya sambil merenggangkan lengannya. Taeyong melengos dan mengapit tangannya di lengan Jaehyun. Baru saja mereka ingin beranjak dari sana, Yuta dan Hansol datang._

" _Taeyong-ah, Jaehyun-ah mau kemana?" tanya Yuta pada keduanya. "Kami ingin melihat Johnny hyung bermain DJ, apa kalian ingin ikut?"tawar Jaehyun. "Tidak kami disini saja." jawab Hansol mendahului Yuta yang ingin meng-iyakan tawaran Jaehyun._

 _Setelahnya Jaehyun pergi membawa Taeyong pergi dari sana membiarkan Yuta dan Hansol berdua. Mereka menghampiri Ten yang sedang menari dengan Jisung di lantai dansa, lalu mata mereka menangkap Johnny yang sedang bermain dengan alat DJ, mereka terpesona dengan permainan Johnny yang begitu memukau, tentu saja mereka bangga dengan Johnny yang hampir seperti multitalent itu._

 _Taeyong membawa dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan senyum miringnya. Musik yang Johnny mainkan mengalunkan musik dance yang menggairahkan dan membuat suasana sedkit panas. Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun menari mengikuti alunna musik dengan duet mereka, dan membuat suasana di club itu semakin panas._

 _Para tamu memusatkan pandangan mereka pada keduanya, bahkan Ten dan Jisung pun ikut berhenti menari, membiarkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun menguasai lantai dansa. Ten menghampiri Johnny sedangkan Jisung menghampiri minirookies lainnya._

 _Taeyong terus menari menampilkan ekspresi seksinya, membuat semua tamu berteriak menggodanya, sedangkan Jaehyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan berhasil membuat para yeoja memekik histeris._

 _Johnny tersenyum seksi pada Ten sambil kembali memainkan musiknya untuk mengiringi Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Ten merona melihat ketampanan Johnny, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah._

 _Taeyong yang saat itu sedang fokus menari, tak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah Hansol dan Yuta yang sedang bersama seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka. Awalnya Taeyong hanya tak ingin peduli, tapi tidak setelah apa yang dilakukan wanita itu, yang ia kenal adalah Koeun._

 _Jangan salahkan matanya yang tajam, saat Hansol meninggalkan Yuta dengan Koeun, Taeyong dapat melihat dengan Jelas, tangan Koeun memasukkan sesuatu ke gelas Hansol, sialnya Yuta sedang sibuk dengan ponsel sehingga tidak melihat gerakan Koeun._

 _Dan parahnya juga, tak ada yang melihat apa yang Koeun lakukan karena semua mata disana fokus padanya dan Jaehyun yang sedang menari. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada Hansol jika meminumnya, tapi dia takut terjadi sesuatu._

 _Taeyong menghentikan tariannya tiba-tiba membuat hampir semua yang menyaksikan mendesah kecewa, dan berteriak memintanya untuk kembali menari, sedangkan Jaehyun melanjutkan tariannya karena kode yang diberikan Taeyong. Membuat penonton kembali bersorak, apalagi dengan Ten yang menggantikan Taeyong._

 _Taeyong berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, dan memperhatikan ke meja YuSol dan Koeun. Dilihatnya Hansol yang sudah kembali. Taeyong memperhatikan gelas Hansol yang masih disana, memang tidak terlihat ada reaksi apapun di dalam air itu. Taeyong melihat Koeun yang masih disana mengobrol bersama mereka._

 _Taeyong terus memperhatikan keduanya, sampai seorang pelayan membawa nampan dengan segelas minuman beralkohol melewatinya. Taeyong menghentikan pelayan itu, "Bisakah aku mengambil yang ini?" tanya Taeyong dengan tatapan innocent juga seksinya, pelayan itu terlihat gugup. "Ah baiklah tuan." jawabnya._

 _Taeyong megambil segelas minuman itu yang ternyata sama dengan yang dipesan oleh Hansol. "Terimakasih." jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Taeyong menghampiri Yuta, Hansol, dan Koeun. "Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Taeyong membuat mereka menglihkan tatapannya pada Taeyong._

" _Tentu saja, Yongie." jawab Yuta, Taeyong tersenyum dan sengaja duduk di antara Hansol dan Koeun. Koeun mendengus kesal, dan Taeyong menyadarinya. "Ada apa? Kau tak suka?" tanyanya pada Koeun. Koeun hanya menggeleng._

" _Taeyong-ah, dance-mu keren juga, aku sempat melihatnya tadi." puji Hansol sambil menjentikkan ibujarinya pada Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Diam-diam tangan Taeyong, menukar gelas Hansol dengan gelasnya. Dan Taeyong kembali menukar gelas bekas Hansol ke Koeun, sehingga milik Koeun menjadi miliknya._

" _Ah, Koeun ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Yukhei? Kudengar dari Hina kalian sudah baikan ya?" tanya Taeyong sekedar basa-basi._

 _Koeun mengerjap. "Hubungan kami cukup baik." jawabnya kikuk. Taeyong tahu Koeun dan Yukhei memang jarang akur namun agar kekeluargaan SM tetap terjaga di depan publik mereka berpura-pura saling baik. Dan Taeyong hanya ingin menyinggungnya saja._

" _Eum... bagaimana jika kita bersulang sebagai tanda keakraban?" tawar Yuta sambil mengangkat gelasnya dan mengundang kernyitan dahi dari ketiga orang disana. Yuta menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan Taeyong mengambil reaksi._

" _Ayo kita bersulang." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelas Koeun yang ia tukar tadi. "Baiklah" Koeun dan Hansol pun setuju. "Bersulang." Ucap keempatnya dan saling ber-tos-ria dengan gelas, lalu meminum minuman masing-masing. Taeyong melirik Koeun yang meminum gelasnya._

" _Ah, ini cukup menyenangkan." ucap Koeun dengan senyum manisnya. Tak lama Jaehyun datang menghampiri keempatnya. "Hyung, kenapa kau tadi malah pergi?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong melihat ke arah lantai dansa yang mulai sepi, ternyata Jaehyun sudah selesai menari._

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin terlalu lama menjadi pusat perhatian saja." jawab Taeyong lalu pindah duduk dekat Jaehyun. Sebelum ia duduk, Taeyong sempat berteriak kepada seseorang._

" _Yukhei-ya!" orang itu menoleh, dan Taeyong tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. "Kemarilah!" serunya saat Yukhei sudah benar-benar melihatnya._

" _Ne, wae geurae?" tanyanya pada Taeyong yang kini sudah duduk disamping Jaehyun. "Bergabunglah dengan kami" ucapnya sedikit memohon. Taeyong melirik Koeun dengan wajah imutnya, "Tak apakan, Koeun-ah?" tanyanya pada Koeun._

 _Dengan wajah tidak enak Koeun mengiyakan. Yukhei hanya memutar matanya malas dan duduk di sebelah Koeun. Mereka pun mengobrol sambil minum-minum. Setelah satu jam, Hansol yang memang sudah mabuk berat karena meminum hampir lima gelas soju pun di gotong Yuta ke sebuah kamar untuk istirahat._

" _Aku yakin mereka tidak akan istirahat malam ini." ucap Jaehyun asal sambil tersenyum mesum pada Taeyong. Taeyong merona dan memukul lengan Jaehyun. Taeyong kembali memperhatikan Koeun yang mulai berbeda, wajahnya memerah dan penuh dengan keringat dingin._

 _Koeun juga sepertinya sudah mabuk berat, Taeyong menyadari hal ganjil lagi. Tatapan Koeun menyayu, dan matanya terus menatap ke arah Hansol yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh Yuta. Yeoja itu terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya, Yukhei yang berada disamping Koeun memperhatikan rivalnya itu dengan bingung._

" _Eum, Jaehyunie... aku ingin istirahat." ucapnya manja pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun mengiyakan Taeyong lalu membawa Taeyong pergi dari sana. Yukhei tampak kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

" _Yukhei-ya, kami percayakan Koeun padamu." ucap Jaehyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Yukhei dan Koeun. Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di meja counter yang sudah agak jauh dari temat mereka duduk tadi, tentu saja untuk melihat reaksi Koeun. Jaehyun mengernyit, "Bukannya hyung lelah? Kenapa malah duduk disini?" tanya Jaehyun. "Diamlah Jae." jawabnya datar._

 _Tak lama ia melihat Yukhei menuntun Koeun entah kemana, dan Taeyong tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yukhei pada Koeun. Yang pasti Taeyong menyadari itu._

" _Obat perangsang, heh..." sinis Taeyong sambil menyeringai._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Taeyong teringat dengan kejadian malam itu, tentu saja. Mana mungkin anak yang dikandung oleh Koeun itu anak Hansol. Ia melihat dengan jelas di depan matanya sendiri, Hansol dibawa oleh Yuta sedangkan Koeun di bawa oleh Yukhei. Kalau pun Koeun hamil, bisa jadi anak itu anak Yukhei.

"Sialan!" umpat Hansol mendengarkan penjelasan Taeyong. "Yeoja itu membuat hubunganku dengan Yuta berantakan!" Hansol mengacak rambutnya. Johnny meringis, "Koeun hampir saja mendapatkanmu hyung..." ucap Johnny meringis.

"Annyeong." ujar seseorang mengintrupsi ketiganya, ternyata Jaehyun dan Yumin baru saja datang. "Ya! Taeyong-ah, kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Yumin dan menghampiri Taeyong. Jaehyung yang menyadari suasana serius di kamar Taeyong pun bertanya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau tahu, Taeyong baru saja menceritakan mengenai malam hari perayaan Lee Sooman sajang, dan itu ada kaitannya dengan hubungan Hansol hyung dan Koeun." Jawab Johnny, "Lalu?" tanya Jaehyun penarasan. Manager pun ikut mendengarkan walaupun ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku berencana menikahi Koeun tadinya, namun saat mendengarkan Taeyong tadi, aku jadi berencana lain, mengubah hubungan ini." Ucap Hansol serius. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yumin.

"Aku ingin lihat sampai kapan Koeun akan bertahan dalam sandiwaranya, aku akan bertemu dengan keluarganya dua minggu lagi, dan aku akan membicarakannya nanti." Jelas Hansol sambil menatap ke depan dengan wajah datarnya. "Jika kau butuh bantuan katakan saja pada kami, kami akan membantu hyung semampu kami." Ucap Jaehyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalian apa sudah ada yang tahu dimana Yuta?" tanya Hansol. Semuanya menggeleng dan mendesah kecewa. "Apa kita harus melapor polisi?" tanya Hansol lagi, "Iya, kita harus melapor polisi, lagian ini juga sudah terhitung 24 jam sejak hilangnya Yuta." Jawab Johnny.

"Aku akan ke kantor polisi sekarang." Hansol beranjak dari duduknya, dan akan segera pamit jika saja manager tidak menahannya. "Biar aku saja yang ke kantor polisi Hansol-ah, sekalian aku ingin pulang dulu, kau jaga Taeyong saja disini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab hilangnya Yuta disini." jelas sang manager.

"Ah, baiklah noona, aku percayakan padamu." ucap Hansol.

Manager mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pulang pada membernya, "Aku pulang dulu." lalu menghilang dari pintu. Yumin menghentikan taksi di depan rumah sakit, ia masuk ke dalam dan menghela nafas, _'Maafkan aku yang harus menutup keberadaan Yuta dari kalian...'_

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak kepulangannya ke Jepang, Yuta juga sudah boleh melepaskan infusnya. Tubuhnya pun sudah mulai membaik.

YUTA POV

Kini aku sedang berada di depan cermin dan memandangi bayanganku sendiri. Wajahku sudah tidak pucat lagi, dan tubuhku juga sudah mulai berisi lagi. Aku tidak boleh sakit lagi, atau bayiku akan ikut sakit didalam. Dengan senyum mengembang, aku mengelus perutku yang sedikit menonjol di bagian bawahnya.

"Yuta-san, apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu?" tanya Hinata dari luar kamar. Aku terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarku, "Ah ya, sudah Nata-kun." Jawabku.

Uh aku hampir saja melupkannya, Hinata seseorang yang sudah aku anggap kakak, dia begitu menjagaku seperti adiknya. Dia juga yang mengetahui kehidupanku semenjak aku kecil, menemani masa-masa kelamku.

Karena dia, aku mampu bertahan di dunia ini. Sekarang, aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia juga yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kami. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya.

Aku kembali memeriksa tasku, yang bisa dibilang hanya terisi dengan dua pasang baju ganti dan dompet serta passport. Sebelumnya, aku mampir ke hotel setelah sampai di Osaka, alasannya karena aku masih belum siap bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku dengan kondisi yang masih lemah.

Dan sekarang, karena fisikku sudah siap, aku pun sudah siap untuk kembali ke rumah oranguaku. Aku menggendong tas yang terasa ringan itu dan keluar kamar. "Hinata-kun, aku sudah siap." ucapku pada Hinata.

Kulihat ternyata Hinata juga sudah siap dengan segala barang bawaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak itu. "Baiklah, kita sarapan dulu." ucapnya dan menarikku ke sebuah meja makan. Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi dan Hinata duduk di seberangku.

"Kamu membuat apa pagi ini?" tanyaku. "Aku membuat sereal dan segelas susu yang harus kau minum setiap harinya" jawabnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanpa sadar, "Ini membosankan..." keluhku, tentu saja setiap pagi aku harus memakan sereal dan susu, aku ingin yang lain. Aku melihatnya terkekeh.

"Tapi ini baik untuk anak dalam kandunganmu, Yuta." ucapnya sambil mengusak rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum, mau tidak mau aku harus meminumnya, aku tidak mau hal yang kemarin terjadi lagi, dan aku tidak mungkin tidak menghargai Hinata.

"Lalu kau makan apa?" tanyaku sambil memakan sereal. "Aku hanya makan, nasi degan kuning telur, Nori (rumput laut yang tipis itu), dan tamagoyaki(semacam omellet telur)." Jawabnya lalu memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Aku mengangguk, dan melanjutkan sarapanku. Aku meminum susu rasa strawberry itu dengan secara pelan-pelan, selain karena tidak ingin tersedak, aku juga ingin merasakan strawberrynya lebih lama lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam kerongkongaku.

Setelah tegukan terakhir, aku mengambil sebotol vitamin di tasku. Aku meminumnya dengan bantuan segelas air. "Aku sudah selesai." ucap Hinata dan aku meletakkan gelasku dimeja. "Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." ucapku.

Hinata membereskan dapur kamar sejenak, lalu menggendong tasnya. Aku keluar kamar dan mengunci kamar hotel, Hinata menggenggam tanganku saat berjalan di lorong hotel. Jujur saja aku sedikit khawatir dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengenaliku.

Setelah chek out, aku dan Hinata naik taksi menuju rumah kedua orangtuaku. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang cepat, aku benar-benar gugup. Tanganku pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ayolah, tadi aku tidak seburuk ini. Kenapa sekarang aku seperti akan dieksekusi?

"Kau kenapa Yuta? Apa kau sakit? Tanganmu berkeringat." tanya Hinata padaku. Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucapku lirih. Aku menatap jendela dan memperhatikan keluar. Banyak yang aku khawatirkan hingga saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini.

Setelah 20 menit menempuh perjalanan, aku dan Hinata pun sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah, namun masih dengan arsitektur Jepang-nya yang kental. Ini lah rumah kedua orangtuaku. Aku memandang rindu pada sebuah bangunan besar itu.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Aku membuka gerbang besar itu, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Hinata. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan dengan ragu menekan bel rumah. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Siapa-"

"Okaasan, Yuta pulang." aku memotong ucapan ibuku, aku tersenyum padanya, dan ia pun menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya, "Okaasan, Yuta merindukanmu." ucapku di pelukannya.

Aku menangis saat ibu membalas pelukanku dengan erat, "Kenapa kau baru pulang anak nakal?" tanya ibu sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dengan senyumannya, aku mengusap airmataku dan balik menatapnya. "Gomen, aku benar-benar sibuk dengan segala macam latihan." ucapku lagi.

"Ah, Hinata-kun? Kalian, bagaimana bisa bertemu?" tanya ibuku sambil menatap Hinata. Ternyata ibuku masih ingat dengan Hinata. "Kebetulan Hinata juga sedang bekerja di Korea, Okaasan." ucapku, dan diangguki oleh ibu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, kita lanjutkan di dalam." ucap ibuku dan menuntun kami masuk. "Ada siapa diluar, sayang?" sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatianku. "Yuta kita pulang, sayang." ucap ibu senang pada suara berat itu.

Tubuhku menegang ketika aku melihat seorang namja paruh baya berjalan ke arah kami, itu ayah. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam itu. "Otousan..." ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat pada ayahku.

.

YUTA POV END

* * *

Kini Taeyong sudah di perbolehkan pulang, kegiatan member SMROOKIES BOYS pun sudah seperti biasa, hanya saja sedikit berubah karena tidak ada Yuta bersama mereka. Satu-persatu member pun memasuki dorm, Jaehyun menggendong Taeyong yang sudah ketiduran di mobil tadi menuju ke kamar Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Jaehyun merebahkan Taeyong di kasur namja itu sendiri. Melepaskan sepatu yang digunakan Taeyong dan meletakkan ditempatnya. Jaehyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat Taeyong berbaring. Memperhatikan gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah manis Taeyong.

Dia tahu Taeyong masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian sebulan lalu, beberapa kali juga Jaehyun mendapati Taeyong menangis diam-diam. Taeyong belum sepenuhnya mengikhlaskan bayi mereka. Mata Jaehyun ikut memanas sekarang, dia menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut Taeyong lembut.

"Mianhaeyo Taeyong hyung... aku akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi." Jaehyun mengecup kening Taeyong dan merapatkan selimut Taeyong. Dan Jaehyun pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ya! Kalian belum tidur?" tegur Jaehyun pada Jaemin dan Jeno. Keduanya menoleh pada Jaehyun, "Kami akan segera tidur hyung." ucap Jeno, baru saja dia akan menyentuh tangan Jaemin, Jaemin sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya mengundang helaan napas dari Jeno. Jaehyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Taeil, dia juga sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jeno saat melihat Jaemin melewati pintu kamar mereka. "Aku ingin ke dapur, hyung tidurlah duluan." jawab Jaemin datar, setelahnya Jaemin segera pergi meninggalkan Jeno yang baru saja membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab. Jeno langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur di sebelah Mark.

"Oh, hai Jaemin." sapa Donghyuck, Jaemin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghuck yang sedang mengobrol dengan Doyoung. "Ya! Jaemin-ah, ini sudah dari sebulan yang lalu kau bersikap seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Doyoung terlihat bingung.

Jaemin menunduk, Donghyuck terlihat sedih melihat sahabatnya menjadi lebih pendiam, Doyoung menghela nafas dan menuangkan teh hangat yang sengaja ia buat ke dalam cangkir. Doyoung menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah, mungkin hyung lain terlihat biasa saja atau bahkan tidak perduli dengan perubahan sikapmu, namun tetap, dalam hati mereka sedih denganmu yang lebih banyak diam, mereka ingin mengobrol denganmu namun mereka takut tidak bisa memberi solusi atas masalahmu. Jadi kau bisa menceritakan apa masalahmu pada kami..." jelas Doyoung dan sedikit berharap bahwa Jaemin mau mendengarkannya. Donghyuck mengusap bahu Jaemin pelan, berharap sahabatnya ini mau terbuka.

Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua orang yang ia anggap saudaranya. Mata Jaemin terlihat berair, "Kemarin... Eomma menemuiku di sekolah dan menceritakan sesatu..." bibir Jaemin bergetar.

"Eomma bilang aku berbeda... a-aku seorang namja special..." Doyoung dan Donghyuck mendengarkan Jaemin dengan seksama. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari mata namja manis itu. dari sorot matanya, Doyoung tahu Jaemin ketakutan, ketakutan dengan entah apa itu.

"Eomma bilang aku memiliki sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang yeoja." Jaemin kembali menunduk dan menangis. Donghyuck dan Doyoung terdiam memproses perkataan Jaemin sebelum mereka menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mereka tak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Jadi ini yang kau takutkan? Kau takut kami menganggapmu berbeda?" itu Ten, dia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah kanan Jaemin lalu memeluk namja manis itu.

Doyoung dan Donghyuck menatap Jaemin dengan kosong. "Kenapa kau harus takut, sementara aku juga mengalami hal yang sama?" Jaemin menatap Donghyuck tak percaya.

Donghyuck menatap Jaemin lalu mengangguk kecil. "Sudah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, aku juga merahasiakan ini, memang ada perasaan takut, namun aku cukup bisa mengatasi perasaanku Jaemin-ah..." ungkap Donghyuck.

"Dengar.." semua mata beralih pada Doyoung yang kembali berbicara setelah mendengarkan kejadian yang di alami Jamin dan Donghyuck. "Sebelumnya... apa ada yang mengetahui tentang apa yang kalian alami, selain kalian?" tanya Doyoung pada keduanya.

"Jeno." - Jaemin

"Kupikir tidak ada, selain keluargaku" – Donghyuck

Doyoung dan Ten saling menatap lalu mereka kembali menatap Jaemin dan Donghyuck. "Jadi, Jeno mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ten, Jaemin mengangguk lemah. "Sebenarnya kami juga sama." ucap Doyoung pada keduanya.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck menatap Ten dan Doyoung serius. "Hanya saja yang membedakan, kalau kami memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, karena kami adalah yeoja." lanjut Ten.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Ne, kami memang yeoja. Kalian tentu bisa menebak mengapa kami bisa menjadi seperti ini. Jujur saja ini tidaklah mudah bagi kami." ucap Doyoung dengan senyum kecil.

Seketika semuanya benar-benar hening, mereka terdiam mendengarkan, termasuk Ten. "Kami tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan pahit yang keluarga kami perbuat." Suara Doyoung sedikit bergetar. Bahkan mata Ten berkaca-kaca, tidak sanggup mendengarkan Doyoung yang membuatnya teringat masa lalu.

"Bisakah kami mempercayai kalian untuk merahasiakan hal ini?" pinta Ten pada keduanya, Doyoung pun menatap Jaemin dan Donghyuck penuh harap. "Tentu saja." jawab Keduanya dengan memberikan tatapan pasti. "Gomawo. Jadi, Jaemin kembalilah seperti dulu.." ucap Doyoung dan Ten sambil menatap Jaemin tersenyum.

Jaemin tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Ne!"

"Jja, tidurlah ini sudah terlalu larut." ucap Ten dan meninggalkan keduanya, Doyoung pun mengikuti Ten sebelum menyuruh Jaemin untuk menghabiskan teh yang ia buat. Sepeninggalan Ten dan Doyoung, Jaemin pun menghabiskan tehnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti Donghyuck.

* * *

"Noona. Apa kau sudah menerima laporan dari polisi?" Yumin terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Taeil mendatanginya di ruangannya. "A-ah, itu ya... kata mereka mereka masih dalam pencarian. Tenang saja Taeil-ah, Yuta pasti akan ditemukan secepatnya." Ucap Yumin berusaha tenang agar tidak curiga, karena ia takut ketahuan, jika sebenarnya ia tidak melaporkan hilangnya Yuta ke polisi.

"Hah... aku sangat khawatir, Noona bagaimana jika publik mengetahui Yuta menghilang? Kita harus bagaimana? Aku juga takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. apa lagi ini juga sudah sebulan." Keluh Taeil. Taeil memandang lurus ke depan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang memang ada di ruangan manager.

Yumin menatap Taeil perihatin. Selaku menager dia tahu, Taeil pasti sangat khawatir dengan salah satu adiknya itu. tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia melihat emosi lain dari mata Taeil. Banyak warna kelam di dalam manik teduh itu. Yumin jadi merasa tidak enak hati, ingin rasanya dia memberitahukan dimana keberadaan Yuta sekarang, namun dia juga tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya pada Yuta.

"Taeil-ah, percayalah Yuta akan baik-baik saja. Dan masalah itu, kalian kan juga belum debut, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Kalau pun banyak fans menanyakan tentang Yuta, kita bisa mencari alasan untuk berkilah. Dan fans mungkin akan mengerti." Yumin duduk disebelah Taeil dan mengelus bahu namja tampan itu.

"Kau, berhentilah bertengkar dengan Hansol. Tidak enak dengan yang lain. Mereka khawatir juga dengan kalian. Jja sekarang kembali ke Dorm. Akan ku pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Ucap Yumin tersenyum lembut pada Taeil yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Taeil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu menuju pintu. Saat ia baru saja membuka pintu, Yumin kembali memanggilnya. "Taeil-ah"

Taeil berbalik melihat Yumin. "Lihatlah orang yang selalu berada disampingmu dan menyayangimu." Ucapnya tersenyum kecil. Taeil sedikit terkesiap dengan perkataan Yumin. Ia mengangguk kaku dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yumin mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak buahnya. Doyoung mencintai Taeil, tapi Taeil, Yumin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Taeil mencintai orang lain. Tapi melihat Doyoung yang tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanya pada Taeil membuat Yumin gemas sendiri. Dia hanya berharap Taeil dapat mengerti dengan kode yang ia berikan.

* * *

Matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan. Langit pun sudah menggelap seiring malam. Semua orang sudah banyak yang memilih pulang dari kerja, kecuali orang yang mendapat lembur. Salah satunya pemuda asal Amerika ini.

Namja tampan ini masih sibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik hip-hop yang terdengar begitu menggema disana. Tubuhnya di penuhi keringat, namun ia masih belum puas dengan apa yang dikerjakannya hari ini.

Bahkan dia tidak menyadari ada seorang namja mungil memasuki ruangan itu. namja mungil itu berjalan ke arah sound speaker dan mematikan musiknya. Seketika itu juga tubuh tinggi itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati si mungil yang kini menatapnya.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya pulang, Johnny hyung?" tanya namja manis itu datar. Johnny menatap Ten si namja mungil dengan tak kalah datar, bukan karena apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan tetapi dia sendiri juga belum merasa cukup. Johnny mengarahkan tangannya untuk kembali memutar musik di sound speaker, namun tepisan tangan Ten pada lengannya menghalanginya.

"Hyung kumohon mengertilah, kau bisa sakit." Ucap Ten, pandangan Ten melembut. Johnny melunakkan tatapannya saat melihat tatapan lembut dari Ten.

Johnny menurut lalu kembali menatap Ten. "Baiklah, tapi apa aku bisa menciummu?" tanya Johnny absurd, berniat menggoda Ten. Ten merona, dan memukul pelan kepala Johnny. "Bersihkan dirimu dulu sana." Jawabnya sambil menunduk malu.

Johnny tertawa melihat Ten yang menggemaskan saat ia menggodanya. Johhny beralih ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di sana dan membersihkan dirinya.

Ten duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Johnny. Dia tahu Johnny begitu berambisi untuk meraih mimpinya maka dari itu ia berlatih terlalu keras. Ten memandang ke salah satu dinding yang tertera foto-foto mereka. Dan tersenyum getir ketika melihat fotonya bersama Yuta dan Doyoung. Ten merindukan namja cantik yang sekarang tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya itu.

Ten hanya bisa berharap agar Yuta dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Ten termenung hingga tak sadar Johnny sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh shirtless. Johnny mengambil baju di tasnya. Saat ia menoleh pada Ten, Ten memalingkan wajahnya cepat-cepat seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Sayangnya Johnny sudah melihat wajah memerah itu lebih dulu.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkap Johnny mendekati Ten dengan seringaian jahil. Johnny duduk disamping Ten, namun anak itu malah menggeser duduknya dan memberi ruang diantara dirinya dan Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum geli memperhatikan Ten. "Wae? Kenapa malah menggeser dudukmu, aku sudah memakai baju kok." Johnny tertawa jahil. Ten mencubit paha Johnny, membuat Johnny meringis. Johnny memutar bahu Ten lalu segera memeluk Ten erat.

Ten terkesiap dengan tindakan absurd Johnny. "Udara mulai dingin dan aku baru saja habis mandi, jadinya sekarang aku kedinginan. Aku boleh memelukmu, kan?" bujuk Johnny. Ten mengerjap lalu mengangguk kaku.

Sebenarnya Ten sangat suka dengan segala perlakuan manis Johnny padanya. Seakan Johnny memberikan segala perhatiannya hanya untuk Ten. Namun, Ten tidak mau berharap lebih, karena ia takut sakit sendiri.

Johnny tersenyum di balik bahu Ten. "Hyung, bagaimana ya kabar Yuta hyung sekarang?" tanya Ten tiba-tiba. Johnny terdiam dan tersenyum lirih.

Ah, ya. Dia hampir saja lupa dengan si healing smile itu. adiknya yang bermulut pedas, dan si ceria sekaligus kekasih Hansol. Johnny menghela nafas dan menyamankan pelukannya, kini malah Ten yang bersender di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Belum ada yang bisa menemukan keberadaan Yuta sekarang. Kita semua menjadi khawatir. Kasihan Hansol hyung." Jawab Johnny.

"Hyung, apa Koeun dengan Hansol hyung akan benar-benar menikah?" tanya Ten lagi. "Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Johnny bingung. "Aku tahu dari siapa saja" jawab Ten tidak jelas. Johnny menghela nafas lagi, "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah setuju Hansol hyung menikah dengan ular seperti Koeun." Jawab Johnny dingin.

Ten mengangguk, "Nado aku juga sangat tidak menyukai yeoja itu. Ya, sudah kajja pulang, yang lain juga sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Ten dan dituruti oleh Johnny.

* * *

"Yuta-kun… bangun sayang." Panggilan dari ibunya membuat tidur Yuta terusik. Yuta membuka mata doenya. Dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan kini mengelus rambut coklatnya. Yuta tersenyum pada ibunya. "Ohayou okaasan~" ucap Yuta tersenyum.

"Ohayou~ Yuta-kun" jawab sang ibu sambil mencium kening anak semata wayangnya. "Sekarang mandi lah dulu, sehabis itu kita sarapan bersama. Hinata juga sudah menunggu." Suruh ibunya sambil mendorong bahu Yuta menuju kamar mandi.

Yuta hanya menurut dan membersihakn dirinya. Namun baru saja akan membuka bajunya, Yuta sudah mengalami Morning sicknya lagi. Ibu Yuta yang tidak sengaja mendengar muntahan Yuta menjadi khawatir. "Anata wa yoi shite iru Yūta-kun?" (Yuta, apa kau baik-baik saja?)

"Watashi wa daijōbudayo, Kaa-san."(Aku baik-baik saja, ibu) Jawab Yuta sedikit terengah. Setelahnya Yuta kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sementara di ruang makan, sudah ada Hinata dan tuan Nakamoto. Suasana hening melingkupi keduanya, sampai Tuan Nakamoto bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu di Tokyo, Hinata-kun?" Hinata menatap mata tajam namja paruh baya dihadapannya. Lalu tesenyum kecil. "Keluargaku baik, paman." Jawabnya. "Ah, baguslah." Jawab Tuan Nakamoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di Korea ya?"tanyanya lagi. "Hai." Hinata tersenyum. "Kau bekerja di mana?" Tuan Nakamoto bertanya sambil menyesap the hijau buatan istrinya itu. "Aku bekerja sebagai staff di SM ENTERTAINTMEN. Di tempat yang sama dimana Yuta akan memulai debutnya nanti." Ujar Hianta lagi.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, kau tahu banyak tentang anakku kan?" ucap Tuan Nakamoto bertanya lagi. Kali ini Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau juga pasti dekat juga dengannya. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu." Ucapnya pada Hinata serius. Hinata menatap mata itu dalam dan tanpa sadar menganggguk.

"Sebagai orang tua, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk keluargaku. Usiaku sudah tua untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan, aku mendapatkan seorang _anak laki-laki sekara_ _n_ _g_ , tetapi, dia mengecewakanku. Dia memilih mimpinya menjadi bintang. Hinata, keinginanku hanya satu. Tolong buat Yuta menghapus mimpinya." Telak Tuan Nakamoto. Sambil menatap Hinata dengan mata tajamnya.

Hinata menatap tak percaya, keinginan ayah dari sahabatnya ini membuatnya terpaku. "Paman, maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yuta sedih dengan kehilangan mimpinya. Dan lagi, ssungguhnya Yuta, dia itu **PUTRI-MU** , bukan Putramu." Ujar Hinata dengan sorot mata dingin. Dan menekankan kata _putrimu_ pada namja paruh baya dihadapannya.

Jujur saja dia tidak habis pikir mengapa ada orang tua seperti Tuan Nakamoto yang begitu egois. Kenapa yang dipikirkan hanya perusahaannya saja, tidakkah dia memikirkan perasaan Yuta?. Hinata membuang muka tak ingin melihat ke orang yang sudah sangat ia segani itu. Sampai akhirnya suasana kembali canggung.

Ibu Yuta kembali dari kamar Yuta. "Kalian akan berapa lama disini?" Tanya ibu Yuta menatap Hinata, berpura-pura tak menyadari kecanggungan disekitarnya. "Ah, mungkin kami agak lama disini, ya sekitar satu tahun." Jawab Hinata. "Ouh, Cutikah? Tapi itu terlalu lama juga kedengarannya." Ibu Yuta mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ajaklah Yuta jalan-jalan seperti kalian masih kecil. Sepertiya dia butuh refreshing." Ujar ibu Yuta. "Ah, baiklah akan ku ajak dia ke pantai. Mungkin ke Gunung tidak baik untuk saat ini." Jawab Hinata.

Tak lama, Yuta datang dengan pakaian santai. "Karena Yuta sudah ada, mari sarapan. Lain kali jangan telat bangun Yuta, kasian yang lain harus menunggumu." Ujar sang ibu. "Hai." Yuta sedikit membungkuk karena merasa tak enak hati. Yuta duduk disamping ibunya dan berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Makanlah yang banyak Yuta, agar pipimu semakin chubby." Sang ibu kembali menggoda Yuta. "Ah, Kaa-san apa aku chubby sekali ya?"Tanya Yuta cemberut. "Ya, kau ini mulai berisi dan chubby, eoh? Apa kau mulai malas semenjak tinggal di Korea, hm?" Tanya sang ibu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah kaa-san aku tidak sejelek itu kan?" Tanya Yuta merengut. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Yuta yang begitu menggemaskan. "Aniyo, aku tidak jelek, hanya montok." Jawab Hinata sambil mengerling pada Yuta. Wajah Yuta memerah malu. "Haissh, Hinata kau menyebalkan sekali." Ujar Yuta kesal.

Sementara Tuan Nakamoto selaku tuan rumah, hanya diam seolah tak peduli melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matanya memincing memperhatikan bentuk tubuh anaknya yang baginya sedikit menjanggal.

"Yuta, apa kau sedang hamil?" tanya sang ayah. Membuat ketiga orang lain yang disana terdiam. Sedangkan sang empu yang ditanya sangat terkejut dan hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

"Donghyuck!" panggil Mark dari kejauhan. Donghyuck menoleh dan mendapati Mark sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghyuck saat Mark sudah ikut berjalan disampingnya. "Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Aya ikut aku." Ujar Mark sambil menarik Donghyuck dan melewati para siswa-siswi yang tengah berkeliaran di koridor sekolah.

"Untuk apa ke sana?" Donghyuck mengikuti Mark membuka alas kaki mereka sebelum masuk ke perpustakaan. "Aku ingin mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca tentu saja. Sekalian aku ingin suasana tenang seperti biasa." Jawab Mark lalu menyerahkan kartu ID khusus perpustakaan milik mereka kepada sang pejaga.

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Mark masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Mark memilih tempat yang paling belakang dan berhadapan dengan taman belakang sekolah yang dibatasi kaca jendela. "Kau tunggulah disini, aku ingin mencari bukunya." Ucap Mark lalu berlalu ke rak-rak buku untuk mencari buku yang ia ingin baca.

Donghyuck yang memang tidak suka ditinggal sendiri, memilih bangkit dan ikut mencari buku. Dia mencari ke sela-sela rak yang bertuliskan 'Novel Remaja'. Donghyuck melihat salah satu Novel yang menarik baginya lalu mengambilnya. Tentu saja bergenre Mysteri. Setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Donghyuck duduk kembali dan mulai membaca bukunya. Ternyata masih ada setengah jam sampai waktu istirahat selesai. Mark kembali dengan tiga buku ditangannya. "Kau meminjam buku sebanyak itu, hyung?" tanya Donghyuck. Mark mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja. Dua buku referensi dan satu komik." Mark nyengir pada Donghyuck saat menunjukkan komik ke sukaannya.

"By the way, Jeno , Jaemin eoddi?" tanya Mark pada Donghyuck yang kembali fokus pada novelnya. "Molla, mungkin mereka diruang musik." Donghyuck megangkat bahunya. Mark membuka buku referensi sejarah, dan mulai membaca atau pura-pura membaca .

Sebenarnya, ini hanya alasannya saja untuk berdekatan dengan Donghyuck. Mark tidak ingin kehilangan waktu sedikit pun untuk memandang wajah manis Donghyuck. Dia sangat menyukai mata bening Donghyuck, senyum manisnya, tingkah lucunya walau pun akhir-akhir ini Donghyuck jadi lebih diam, tapi tetap saja Mark suka semuanya.

Donghyuck begitu manis di matanya, bahkan entah kenapa Donghyuck semakin terlihat bersinar di matanya. membuat debaran jantungnya meningkat. Mata Mark menangkap bibir mungil dan merah milik Donghyuck. Ingin sekali Mark mencicipi bibir itu walau hanya sekali. Membayangkannya membuat perut Mark dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Donghyuck kini tidak bisa fokus pada novel dihadapannya, tentu saja karena dia sedang diperhatikan. Ya, Donghyuck menyadari itu. Donghyuck menutup novel yang bergenre misteri itu dan menatap mata Mark. "Kenapa hyung menatapku?" tanya Donghyuck tidak tahan. Ya, baginya ini berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kau cantik." Jawab Mark tanpa sadar.

PLAK!

"AW! Ya! Lee Donghyuck, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Mark tidak terima. "Tentu saja untuk menyadarkanmu agar tidak melantur seperti tadi." Jawab Donghyuck dengan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipi gembilnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan dimata Mark.

"Aku tidak. Dan jangan menggunakan _banmal_ padaku." Ucap Mark sambil mencubit pipi Donghyuck gemas. Donghyuck menatap tajam Mark yang kini segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Donghyuck. Dia membuat V sign dengan kedua jarinya dan membiarkan Donghyuck melanjutkan bacaannya.

Setelahnya suasan keduanya benar-benar hening. Mark sibuk dengan referensinya dan Donghyuck dengan novelnya juga masih mengontrol jantungnya.

* * *

Seperti tebakan Donghyuck, Jeno dan Jaemin memang sedang ada di ruang musik. Hanya ada mereka karena memang jarang ada yang masuk ke dalam saat jam istirahat. Jeno mengambil gitar dan duduk di salah satu bangku dengan Jaemin disampingnya.

Dia bersyukur Jaemin sudah seperti duu lagi, mau kembali didekatnya. Jeno memainkan gitar itu dengan random namun terdengar harmonis di telingan Jaemin. Jaemin bersandar pada lengan kanan Jeno. "Jaemin-ah." Panggil Jeno lembut. Jaemin hanya membalas gumaman pada Jeno.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kemarin kau mendiamkanku?" tanya Jeno hati-hati. Jaemin terdiam dan menatap Jeno dengan mata beningnya. Dia menghela nafas. Duduk dengan tegak dan menghadap Jeno."Aku takut."

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya. "Takut? Wae?" tanya Jeno yang kini tidak lagi memainkan gitarnya. "Banyak hal yang ku takuti hyung. Temasuk kehilanganmu." Jawab Jaemin. jeno semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku ini berbeda, aku takut kau menganggapku aneh lalu menjauhiku. Aku sangat takut hyung." Jaemin menunduk tak berani menatap mata Jeno.

Oh, sekarang Jeno paham. Jeno mengelus kepala Jaemin. sambil tersenyum dia megatakan. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, Jaeminie. Karena aku terlalu menyayangimu." Ucap Jeno. "Angkat kepalamu dan tatap mataku. Aku tidak berbohong." Jeno mengangkat dagu Jaemin, membawanya untuk menatapnya.

Jaemin memberanikan dirinya menatap ke dalam mata sipit Jeno. Menyelami mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum itu. jaemin merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak, di sana ia juga melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan yang sangat dalam. Jaemin ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu." Jawabnya.

Jeno tersenyum lagi dan mengecup bibir merekah milik Jaemin. Jeno kembali memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Jaemin.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

Jeno menatap mata Jaemin dan menghantarkan sengatan listrik dalam dadanya kepada Jaemin.

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

Jaemin tersenyum manis dan ikut memandang Jeno. Dia sangat menikmati suasana nyaman diantara keduanya. Perlahan dirinya ikut bernyanyi.

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

Mereka saling pandang dan memancarkan kasih sayang. Menikmati waktu berdua yang begitu istimewa.

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now, we can stay here for a while_

' _cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

Dengan beitu Jaemin semakin percaya. Bahwa Jeno akan selalu bersamanya dan mencintainya.

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Charlie puth – One Call Away_

Keduanya tersenyum, saling berjanji lewat tatapan masing-masing untuk saling menjaga dan percaya.

* * *

Hansol menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kini ia harus kembali menemani wanita merepotkan macam Koeun. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan Koeun kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan rencananya sendiri.

Kali ini mereka berada di fancafe sekedar mengobrol. Suasana bagi Hansol sangatlah membosankan, karena kalau dengan Yuta ia akan terasa menyenangkan dengan menggoda anak manis itu.

"Oppa, siang ini kau jadi menemaniku chek ke dokter, kan?" tanya Koeun. "Hmm~" jawab Hansol malas. _Cih dia bukan anakku kenapa aku harus mengurusnya_ batin Hansol jengah. Namja bermata bambi itu berdiri dan membaya kopi lattenya di kasir.

"Aku ada latihan, kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti siang." Ucap Hansol dari bersiap yeoja cantik itu. "Oppa biarkan aku ikut." Ucap Koeun. "Andwae. Nanti kau malah ribut dengan Ten." Jawab Hansol dingin.

"Aku janji tidak akan ribut dengan Ten." Koeun memohon. Hansol yang sudah muak, hanya mengiyakan dan membiarkan yeoja disampingnya kini berbuat semaunya. Hansol memberhentikan taksi dan naik ke dalam bersama Koeun.

Koeun benar-benar menempelinya terus hari ini. Semenjak mengetahui hal sebenarnya dari Taeyong, dia jadi sangat membenci yeoja disebelahnya ini. Padahal dulu dia sudah menganggap Koeun sebagai adiknya. Tetapi, Koeun sangat egois setelah itu.

Saat Hansol merasakan getaran di ponselnya, ia membuka pesan itu. Tetapi walpaper di ponselnya membuat ia berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan wajah manis itu. walpapernya masih fotonya dan foto Yuta yang sedang berlibur di Jepang saat itu. hansol menemani Yuta pulang ke rumahnya, dan sekalian bertemu keluargnya.

Hansol sangat miris melihat ayah Yuta yang sangat membenci Yuta karena Yuta tak mau mengikuti perintahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaannya. Hansol yang selalu menguatkan Yuta saat Yuta merasa terpuruk karena ayahnya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan ibu Yuta yang sangat menyayangi putranya. Bahkan kesannya dengan sang calon ibu mertua –menurut Hansol- sangat baik. Hansol diterima baik dengan ibu Yuta. Membuat kesungguhannya untuk melamar Yuta meningkat, yah, hanya menunggu ayah Yuta saja.

Yuta pernah bilang saat di Jepang kalau dia sangat suka berada di kampung halamannya itu saat sedang stres, atau berada di pulau kecil tak berpenghuni disana bersama salah satu sahabatnya.

Hansol membeku menyadari sesuatu. Seminggu yang lalu adalah masa stres Yuta karena putus hubungan dengannya, Yuta pasti sangat hancur kala itu. Hansol tersenyum tanpa sadar. Apa sekarang Yuta sedang berada di Jepang? Jika iya, mungkin tadi itu petunjuk untuknya.

Koeun yang menyadari Hansol tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya, sedikit penasaran. Koeun menatap marah ponsel Hansol yang terdapat foto mesra Hansol dan Yuta entah dimana itu sebagai walpaper. Dengan kasar ia merebut ponsel Hansol dari tangannya.

"Kau mengingat Yuta?! Aku ini sedang hamil anakmu! Jangan pernah mengingat dia lagi, karena itu menyakitiku." Marah Koeun. Hansol menatap tajam Koeun dan merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Memangnya salah mengingat Yuta?! Walau pun sekarang dia mantanku, namun dia masih adikku di SMROOKIES. Aku wajar masih mengingatnya, apalagi sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana. Tak ada hakmu untuk melarangku mengingat Yuta!" jelas Hansol dengan nada tinggi. Hansol menekan amarahnya agar tidak mencekik yeoja disebelahnya.

Koeun menatap Hansol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hentikan mobilnya, pak! Aku tidak mau anakku memcenci ayahnya, karena ayahnya sudah membentak ibunya. Anakku pasti akan ketakutan denganmu." Ucap Koeun hiperbola. Sang supir taksi yang menyadari hawa panas di sekitarnya pun memberhentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan salah satu penumpangnya itu turun.

Hansol hanya memandang kepergian Koeun dengan datar. "Pergi saja sana, kalau bisa jangan kembali." Desis Hansol murka. Hansol kembali mengecek nontifikasinya dan ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk. Taksi pun kembali berjalan menuju gedung SM ENT.

 _To = Ji Hansol_

 _From = 052XXXXXXXX_

 _Annyeong Hansol-ssi. Kau mungkin belum mengenalku, namun aku sudah mengetahui dirimu dari sahabatku, Yuta. Aku menghubungimu ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Ku pikir dengan ini kau bisa mengetahui dimana Yuta sekarang. Dan tenang saja Yuta baik-baik saja denganku. Kalau kau setuju dengan tawaranku, hubungi aku._

 _-Hinata_

* * *

Gurat-gurat kelelahan sangat jelas di wajah para member SMROOKIES, kini mereka sudah berada di mobil untuk pulang ke dorm. Mereka menggunakan dua mobil karena jumlah mereka memang banyak. Mereka sudah latihan selama 6 jam lebih. Banyak dari mereka yang memilih tidur sambi menunggu sampai di apartment.

Tapi tidak dengan tiga orang di satu mobil ini. Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Doyoung contohnya. Sedangkan Ten, Hansol dan Johnny sudah tertidur. Taeyong memang sudah mengantuk namun dia selalu terbayang kejadian bulan lalu yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Walau ini juga bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya, namun tetap saja hatinya seperti ditikam belati. Sangat sakit, tanpa sadar setitik airmata kembali menetes dari mata indahnya. Buah hatinya yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan hadir, ternyata tumbuh dalam rahimnya tanpa ia sadari.

Taeyong takut jika suatu hari dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dimana dia tidak menyadari hal yang sama. Manik yang biasa berbinar itu terasa kosong. Jaehyun yang berada di samping kekasihnya, tentu menyadari suasana hati Taeyong.

Jaehyun membawa kepala Taeyong untuk menyandar pada dadanya. Dia mengangkat wajah Taeyong mengarahkan padanya. Jaehyun menatap ke dalam mata yang sinarnya redup itu. Jaehyun tersenyum miris.

"Hyung masih mengingat _nya_ , ya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menyeka setitik airmata disudut mata Taeyong. Taeyong menatap balik Jaehyun dengan pandangan sedih. "Mianhae Jaehyun-ah..." lirih Taeyong menyesal.

Jaehyun menghela nafas, saat Taeyong semakin memeluknya dan menangis lagi. "Sshh... gwaenchana hyung. Aku disini, aku bersamamu hyung. Aku mohon berhenti merasa bersalah. Uljima..." bisik Jaehyun sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Taeyong.

Sungguh Jaehyun tidak bisa terus melihat kekasihnya bersedih seperti ini. Tangisan kekasihnya membuatnya hancur secara perlahan. Jaehyun merasa bukan orang yang dapat bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang menimpa kekasihnya.

Jaehyun membiarkan Taeyong menangis hingga tertidur di dadanya, dengan perlahan Jaehyun mengusap sayang kepala Taeyong. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan selalu bersama namja manisnya ini.

* * *

Doyoung merasa ada yang aneh, dia merasa ada yang kurang. Dia memperhatikan Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny, Ten, dan Hansol yang kini tertidur. Dia membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi Mark yang berada di mobil yang berbeda dengan mereka.

" _yobseyo, hyung..."_

Terdengar suara Mark di seberang. Sepertinya semua member lain juga sudah tidur kecuali Mark. "Yobseyo Mark-ah. Kau bersama siapa saja?" tanya Doyoung to the point.

" _Ah ne. Aku bersama Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, dan Jisung. Memangnya ada apa hyung?"_ tanya Mark lagi.

"Apa disana tidak ada Taeil hyung?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

" _Aniyo hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"_ tanya Mark lagi.

"Gwaenchana, sepertinya kau mengantuk. Jaljayo Mark. Annyeong." Setelahnya Doyoung kembali menutup ponselnya. Doyoung melihat ke jendela dengan gusar. Taeil tidak ada di mobil yang membawa minirookies.

Hyungnya itu juga tidak satu mobil dengan mereka. Apa Taeil ketinggalan di gedung SM? Doyoung khawatir sekarang. bagaimana bisa juga tidak ada yang mengingat Taeil dari sekian banyak mereka.

Tak terasa mobil sudah memasuki basement apartement. Segera Doyoung dan yang lainnya turun dari mobil menuju dorm. Minirookies juga sudah sampai dan mereka langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Doyoung duduk di sofa menunggu Taeil. Dia menggigit bibirnya gelisah dan mencoba menghubungi Taeil lewat ponselnya. Sayang, ponsel Taeil tidak aktif. Ya, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu khawatir karena Taeil pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Namun ponsel Taeil yang tidak aktif malah semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Doyoung melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dan berakhir dia pun tertidur menunggu Taeil pulang.

.

Klik!

Bunyi suara password yang berhasil di buka menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam dorm mereka. Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat orang yang membuka pintu dorm. Doyoung membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat seseorang yang di tunggunya datang dengan keadaan berantakan.

"Taeil hyung!" ujar Doyoung dan segera membantu Taeil yang berjalan sempoyongan. Doyoung menutup pintu sambil memapah Taeil yang meracau tidak jelas. Ya, Taeil mabuk. Doyoung membawa Taeil untuk duduk di sofa. "Hyung tunggu lah aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Ucap Doyoung.

Baru saja Doyoung akan beranjak dari duduknya, Taeil kembali menarik tangannya dengan keras dan membuatnya jatuh dalam pangkuan Taeil. "Yuta-ya, jangan pergi lagi..." racau Taeil lagi. Doyoung kembali menatap Taeil. Kini tatapannya menjadi nanar, sungguh, baru kali ini Doyoung melihat Taeil sehancur ini.

Taeil yang biasanya kuat, dan selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi dan bahkan selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, justru malah melarikan diri ke alkohol sejak kehilangan Yuta. Apa Yuta begitu berharga untuk Taeil, apa Taeil begitu mencintai Yuta, sungguh Doyoung merasakan sesak di hatinya.

Doyoung memberontak dalam pangkuan Taeil, dia ingin pergi. Namun, pergerakannya kalah cepat dengan perlakuan Taeil yang menciumnya dengan kasar saat ini. Doyoung panik saat Taeil melumat bibirnya dalam. Bahkan posisi mereka sangat intim sekarang.

"...Hmmpth Taehhilld hyunghh.." ucap Doyoung di susah payah. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, Taeil dalam keadaan tidak sadar, apalagi yang dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Yuta. Doyoung tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini.

Doyoug mendorong dada Taeil sekuat tenaga, dan bangun dari pangkuan Taeil. Tapi Taeil tidak menyerah. Dia menarik Doyoung sekuat tenaga –karena Doyoung memberontak- ke kamarnya dan Jaehyun, tak lupa menguncinya. Melempar tubuh mungil Doyoung ke kasurnya lalu segera menindihnya.

Beruntung bagi Taeil karena Jaehyun sedang tidak tidur di kamar mereka. Taeil kembali mengeklaim bibir Doyoung dengan rakus. Doyoung memberontak mencoba berteriak dan menyadarkan Taeil, namun Taeil tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Doyoung menangis dalam ciumannya, dia mulai pasrah tenaga Taeil begitu kuat. Dia memang mencintai Taeil, namun ia tak menyangka ia akan tersakiti sampai seperti ini. Dia selalu bersabar mencintai Taeil yang tak pernah peka. Dia bersabar dan bahkan menangis sendirian saat Taeil terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai Yuta.

Doyoung juga ikut bersedih dan selalu menemani Taeil yang terpuruk saat Yuta dan Hansol jadian. Doyoung selalu diam dalam memberikan cinta dan kasihnya. Namun apa ini jawaban dari penantiannya? Kenapa Tuhan harus berlaku seperti ini padanya.

Merasa Doyoung sudah tak berontak, Taeil yang masih mengira Doyoung adalah Yuta kembali memberikan ciumannya. Namun kali ini, dia mengeklaim leher jenjang Doyoung. Memberikan tanda kepemilikkan disana.

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan saat Taeil menggigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Dia takut jika mendesah akan semakin menekan libido Taeil.

Satu kissmark sudah terbentuk indah di leher Doyoung, Taeil mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Doyoung dan mengelus tanda kepemilikannya di leher Doyoung.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Yuta..." lirih Taeil lalu menjilat bibir Doyoung. "Kau milikku..." bisiknya didepan bibir Doyoung. Airmata Doyoung mengalir deras, hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat Taeil menyebut nama Yuta. Sakit. Perih.

Taeil membuka baju Doyoung dengan paksa, dan kembali membuat kissmark disekitar leher, bahu, dan perut Doyoung. Mati-matian juga Doyoung menahan desahannya. Taeil juga membukan bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang perlahan terbentuk.

Doyoung menggeleng, tidak, dia mulai takut. Doyoung kembali bangkit namun Taeil mendorongnya lagi dan meremas daerah selatannya begitu saja. "AAAAHHH~" dan mebuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Doyoung. "Kau sexy Yuta..." bisik Taeil.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Taeil membuka semua pakaian di tubuh Doyoung dan membuat Doyoung naked. Taeil menjilat bibirnya melihat tubuh indah Doyoung. Taeil mencengkram paha dalam Doyoung dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Doyoung.

Langsung menghisap benda yang tak sepanjang miliknya itu dengan cepat. Doyoung menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat kenikmatan menyelimuti dirinya. Membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan desahan.

CROOT!

Tak lama Doyoung memuntahkan laharnya di dalam mulut Taeil. Taeil memuntahkan cairan Doyoung di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membuka celana jeansnya dan membebaskan miliknya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Dia melumuri miliknya sendiri dengan cairan Doyoung dan sedikit memompanya.

"Aahhh~" desahnya sendiri. Doyoung menatap takut pada Taeil yang sedang memompa miliknya yang sangat besar itu. setelah cukup, Taeil melebarkan kaki jenjang Doyoung. Dan menampakkan hal paling privasi pada diri Doyoung.

Doyoung kembali memberontak saat Taeil akan memasukkan kejantanannya pada hole Doyoung. Namun tetap saja Doyoung tidak bisa mengelak saat Taeil memasukkan batang keras miliknya dalam sekali hentak.

"AAAKKHH! APPPPPOOOOO~ hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Doyoung. Saat benda panjang dan keras itu menembus dirinya. Rasanya seperti di belah dua, Holenya bisa robek kalau Taeil sekasar itu.

Namun Taeil tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Doyoung, dan dia malah langsung menggenjot batangnya dengan kasar dalam hole Doyoung. "Akh... ssh...Yutahh...kau nikmathhh..." desah Taeil saat merasakan dinding lubang Doyoung mencengkram miliknya.

Lagi. Sudah fisiknya, kini hatinya lagi yang disayat oleh Taeil. Rasa sakit itu tak ada habisnya setiap Taeil menggenjotnya. Sampai batang milik Taeil menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana yang berhasil membuatnya melayang.

"Akh...Aaahah Taeil hyunghh..." desah Doyoung sambil melengkungkan badannya saat Taeil terus menumbuk titik itu. Taeil semakin gencar mengerjai dirinya, bahkan sekarang Taeil kembali memakan bibirnya. Sampai Doyoung dibuat kualahan olehnya.

Doyoung merasakan miliknya berkedut, perutnya juga dipenuhi kupu-kupu dua kali lipat. Dua hormon berbeda bekerja bersamaan membuatnya menggila. "AAAAAAAAAHHH TAEIL HYUNG~" teriak Doyoung sambil mengeluarkan cairannya yang mengenai perut dan dada keduanya.

Doyoung juga merasakan milik Taeil semakin membesar dan berkedut di dalamnya. Taeil menggeram dan ia berteriak nikmat.

CROOOT! CROOOOOT!

"AAAAAHHH~ YUTAAAA~"

Dalam tiga hentakan terakhir Taeil mengeluarkan begitu banyak benihnya dalam tubuh Doyoung. Dan Doyoung yakin sperma Taeil memasuki rahim miliknya. Taeil menindih tubuh Doyoung dan langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Doyoung. Taeil tertidur di samping Doyoung setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Doyoung.

Doyoung menangis tersedu-sedu saat ia merasakan sebagian cairan Taeil mengalir keluar dari holenya. Doyoung begitu hancur, hatinya sudah menjadi serpihan kaca yang baru saja pecah.

Doyoung meremas guling yang dia peluk sekarang. ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Setelah ini dia hanya berharap Tuhan tidak lagi memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat untuknya. Pandangan Doyoung kosong.

"Gungmyeong hyung..." lirih Doyoung yang terbayang oleh wajah kakaknya yang begitu menjaganya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, aduh mian yang nunggu ni ff yang lama update. Jujur aja aku lagi persiapan ujian buat masuk SMA. Aku minta maaf kalo buat kalian kesel kelamaan nunggu, jadi aku gk bisa janji kedepannya buat update cepet, soalnya jarang ada waktu. Maaf kalo ada typo dan kesalahan atau kekurangan dalam ff ini.

Buat chapter ini mian kalo gk sesuai keinginan kalian, trus di akhir chapter ini ada NC buat Ilyoung hehehe. Mian kalo gak ngefeel, aku mau terimakasih buat semua yang negvote- ngefavorit, ngereview atau pun siders yang mau membaca ff aneh ini. Uh, aku bingung mau ngomong apalagi.

OH IYA! CHUKKAE BUAT NCT 127 YANG BERHASIL MERAIH PIALA MNET 2016 KATEGORI NEW MALE ARTIST! CONGRAST NCT! I LOVE YOU FOREVER *gak nyante hehehe. Aku terlalu seneng aja, trus aku juga terharu pas tiwai nangis. Buat kedepannya semoga makin jaya ya NCT. Amin.

Oke sekian dan terimakasih(?)

Salam Johntenny ;)


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Dengan pandangan kosong, Doyoung bangkit dengan susah payah karena bagian bawahnya begitu perih. Doyoung melihat ke sampingnya dimana Taeil yang sudah tertidur lelap. Ia melihat ada noda merah dan menjijikkan lainnya yang mengotori sprei putihnya, Doyoung mengerti apa itu. Airmata Doyoung terus mengalir seolah tak ada habisnya. Sungguh, dia sangat kecewa dengan Taeil.

Hatinya sangat sakit mengingat perlakuan bejat Taeil padanya tadi. Doyoung berfikir kenapa harus dia yang mengalami hal ini. _Hyung, kenapa harus seperti ini..._ batin Doyoung perih.

Doyoung berjalan tertatih mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran akibat di lempar oleh Taeil. Menahan sakit, Doyoung memakai kembali pakaiannya. Doyoung membuka pintu kamar Taeil dan berjalan keluar dorm dengan pikiran kacau.

Pikirannya penuh dengan kekalutan, Doyoung keluar kamar dengan langkah tertatih. Ringisan terus terdengar di setiap langkahnya. Bayangan beberapa jam lalu terus mengiang di dalam otaknya, membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati. Fisik, Batin, dan psikisnya terguncang hebat.

Jam masih menunjukkan waktu dini hari, dimana semua orang sudah tertidur dan terbang ke alam mimpinya. Doyoung berjalan menuju satu tempat yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Dia tak memikirkan bahaya malam hari bahkan dengan tanpa kendaraan sekali pun. Kalau bisa, ia ingin ditelan bumi saja rasanya.

Doyoung membiarkan pikirannya membawa tubuhnya pergi. Hampir satu jam Doyoung berjalan, langkahnya membawanya ke suatu bangunan bertingkat. Memasuki lift dan berhenti di lantai 3. Melewati lorong koridor yang entah kenapa malah terasa mengerikan, sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

Dengan lemah Doyoung menekan bel di samping pintu. Belum ada respon dari dalam membuat Doyoung mengulangnya lagi. Sampai bunyi pintu terbuka menyadarkannya bahwa orang di dalam ruangan itu meresponnya.

"Doyoung?" panggil orang itu terheran. Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, seketika semua emosinya semakin menguar. Doyoung menangis sejadi-jadinya di hadapannya itu. "Ya Tuhan... Doyoungie, wae geurae?" tanya seorang itu yang ternyata kakaknya sendiri.

"Gongmyoung hyung...hiks..." Gongmyung menarik Doyoung masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Dia membawa Doyoung yang kini memeluknya seperti bayi koala ke sofa ruang tamunya. "Doyoung, lepaskan hyung sebentar, hyung akan ambilkan minum untukmu..." bujuk Gongmyoung sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Doyoung.

Tapi Doyoung menolaknya. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada sang kakak, menangis keras meluapkan semua perasaan sakitnya di bahu kakaknya itu. Gongmyoung tidak mengerti, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajah Doyoung dari bahunya.

Seketika ia mencelos, dia baru menyadari bahwa Doyoung sangat berantakan. Doyoung terlihat orang yang depresi, sakit, kecewa, marah, sedih, semua itu ada dalam tatapan mata Doyoung. Gongmyoung panik, dia mengelus pipi gembil adiknya itu dan bertanya. "Doyoung, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Doyoung menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Gongmyoung. Gongmyoung yang baru saja akan kembali bertanya, kini harus menelan kepahitan saat ia mencium sesuatu yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Doyoung... siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Gongmyoung lirih. Dia mengelus punggung sempit Doyoung, emosinya ikut memuncak saat setiap isakan menyakitkan keluar dari bibir adik manisnya ini. Sekarang dia merasa gagal menjadi kakak untuk Doyoung.

Doyoung terus menangis, sungguh dia sangat takut, dan hanya dekapan kakaknya yang membuatnya sedikit nyaman. "Doyoung, kajja bersihkan dirimu dulu..." lirih Gongmyoung membujuk Doyoung. Gongmyoung memapah Doyoung ke kamar mandi miliknya.

Ia menyalakan air hangat untuk Doyoung. Membuka baju atasan Doyoung, saat itu juga Gongmyoung mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat emosi. Kissmark itu masih sangat baru. Doyoung berendam di air hangat itu dengan pandangan kosong ke depan, dia membuka bawahannya di dalam.

Dengan sabar, Gongmyoung membersihkan dan membilas tubuh mungil Doyoung, tanpa sadar airmatanya ikut menetes.

"Hyung... kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa harus dia?" lirih Doyoung, terlihat sekali jika dia tertekan. Gongmyoung diam, dia tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa, jadi dia memilih untuk menunggu Doyoung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintainya hyung... tapi kenapa dia setega ini padaku... hiks..." Dooyung terisak lirih lagi. Gongmyoung mematung, tentu Gongmyuong tahu siapa yang dimaksud Doyoung. Karena setiap hari Doyoung selalu bercerita tentang orang dicintainya. Entah itu, senang atau sedih. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

Orang yang dia sudah percaya? Apa Gongmyoung salah mempercayai Taeil untuk menjaga Doyoung? Gongmyoung tak habis fikir rasanya.

Sehabis mandi dan memakaikan baju untuk Doyoung, Gongmyoung merebahkan Doyoung di kasurnya. Membiarkan adiknya itu tertidur dengan damai. Mata Gongmyoung berkilat marah.

"Sialan kau, Moon!"

* * *

"SEBAIKNYA CEPAT KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI NAKAMOTO YUTA! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUANGGAP ANAKKU LAGI! MENJIJIKKAN!" suara teriakan dan bentakan yang menggelegar terdengar dari rumah mewah bergaya Jepang itu.

Namja paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai ayah dari namja cantik bernama Nakamoto Yuta ini terlihat sangat marah pada sang anak. Dia melempar semua barang Yuta keluar rumah. Benar-benar mengusir anaknya dari rumahnya, dia juga menatap nyalang pada Yuta.

Ibu Yuta berusaha meredakan amarah sang suami dan membujuk sang suami agar tidak mengusir sang buah hati. Tapi ia berhenti membujuk sang suami saat suaminya tega menendang Yuta, sungguh dia sangat kecewa. "Yoshiyuki! Setega inikah kau pada Yuta?! Dia anakmu juga!" bentak Assyami, sang istri alias ibu dari Yuta. Sang ibu segera memeluk anaknya yang jatuh terduduk.

"Diam Assyami! Jangan kau bela terus anak tak berguna seperti dia! Dia hanya akan terus memperlakukan nama baik keluarga kita!" bentaknya dan menarik sang istri dari pelukan Yuta lalu mengunci pintu rumah.

Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan anaknya yang terjerembab karena sebabnya. Hinata memeluk Yuta erat. Tidak lagi. Yuta tidak boleh terguncang lagi. Hinata membawa wajah Yuta untuk menatapnya. "Hansol hyung...hiks..." Yuta terisak memanggil nama Hansol, membuat Hinata semakin tidak tega.

"Yuta tenanglah... kita pergi dari sini..." Hinata membujuk Yuta, dia membawa semua barang-barang Yuta dan memapah sang namja manis berjalan. Dengan berlinang airmata, Yuta menahan sakit, diperutnya juga dihatinya. Sungguh sehina itukah dirinya di mata ayahnya?

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Yuta, apa kau sedang hamil?" tanya sang ayah. Membuat ketiga orang lain yang disana terdiam. Sedangkan sang empu yang ditanya sangat terkejut dan hanya terdiam seribu bahasa_ _._

 _Hinata menatap Yuta khawatir. Sementara ibunya pun ikut meneliti tubuh Yuta. Yuta tersadar dari kediamannya, dengan gugup ia memandang ayahnya. "Tou-san, bicara apa? Aku mana mungkin hamil." Jawab Yuta berbohong._

 _Tn. Yoshiyuki menatap Yuta semakin tajam. "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh." Ujarnya datar. "Aku sudah berpengelaman saat ibumu hamil dirimu, dan itu sama sepertimu. Bentuk fisik pun aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ujarnya dingin._

 _Yuta semakin gugup, kali ini ibunya yang bertanya. "Ya, Tou-sanmu benar... kau seperti ibu yang saat hamil dirimu dulu. Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh Takoyaki yang ibu buatkan untukmu, padahalkan kau sangat menyukainya." Ujar sang ibu membuat Yuta terdiam, memang semenjak ia hamil ia jadi tidak menyukai Takoyaki yang bahkan makanan favoritnya._

" _Kaa-san, aku-...mungkin itu hanya perasaan kalian saja..." jawab Yuta bertambah gugup. Hinata diam saja karena dia takut salah omong. "Jangan membodohi kami, bisa kau jelaskan dengan surat ini?" ujar sang ayah mengangkat selembar surat yang berlebel rumah sakit dengan senyum miring._

 _Mata Yuta dan Hinata terbelalak. Bibirnya terbuka namun tak bisa bicara, dia tidak percaya. Ibunya langsung merebut kertas itu dari sang ayah dan membacanya. "Yuta-san... ini maksudnya apa? Ini benar milikmu?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengguncang bahu sang anak._

 _Hinata menatap Yuta kalut, semuanya sudah terbongkar. Bahkan hanya dalam satu malam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di Korea? Menjadi artis atau menjadi pelacur?" hina sang ayah menatap anaknya meremehkan._

" _Tou-san, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Yuta menatap ayahnya tak percaya. "Ya, memang benar bukan. Kalau memang kau akan menjadi seorang musisi di Korea kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak terkenal atapun muncul di TV? Dan sekarang ini adalah bukti kau hamil, seperti pelacur, karena anak yang kau kandung tak memiliki ayah bukan?" ujar ayahnya dingin, perkataannya benar-benar menusuk._

 _Yuta meneteskan airmatanya mendengar semua perkataannya yang sedikit ada benarnya. "Lemah! Kau ini namja harusnya tak boleh menangis!" ucap sang ayah kesal melihat anaknya yang lemah. Dengan mata memerah Yuta menatap ayahnya._

" _Aku ini yeoja bukan namja! Kau yang mengubahku! Kau juga memaksaku! Kau tahu apa kau lakukan itu menyakiti batinku!" Yuta tidak lagi peduli dengan sopan santun. Ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa._

" _Gah! Pelacur! Tingkahmu benar-benar seperti binatang! Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini!" cerca ayahnya dengan amarah yang memuncak._

 _Flashback off_

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi keduanya. Hinata yang panik segera membawa Yuta untuk meneduh dibawa halte. Yuta menangis dia mencengkaram dadanya yang begitu sesak, seakan oksigen terus meluap dari paru-parunya.

Dia membutuhkan Hansol, Hansol yang selalu memeluknya, menenangkannya dengan pelukan hangatnya. Dia sangat merindukan namja tampan itu. dia sungguh sangat sakit hati saat ayahnya mengatakan kalau anak yang dikandungnya tidak memiliki ayah. Memang benar juga, karena hansol tidak bersamanya.

Hinata yang tak tega menyandarkan kepala Yuta pada bahunya. "Hiks... Hansol hyung... Bogoshippo...hiks..." tangis Yuta. Hinata memandang namja cantik di pelukannya ini miris. Seandainya saja dia Hansol, mungkin saat ini Yuta akan benar-benar tenang.

"Sshhh...tidak apa-apa Yuta...semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." ucapnya lirih pada Yuta. "Hinata-kun... anakku, dia memiliiki ayah kan?..hiks.." tanya Yuta miris. Hinata menangguk pelan, "Ne Yuta, bayimu memiliki ayah..." jawab Hinata lirih.

Yuta mengelus perut bawahnya yang sedikit membuncit . ' _Hansol hyung... kami membutuhkanmu...'_ batin Yuta menangis.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Yuta sudah berada di dalam kereta. Mereka akan pergi menuju Nishikinohama yang terkenal akan pantainya itu. beruntung Yuta berhasil tertidur setelah meminum susunya. Hinata sedikit bersyukur kandungan Yuta baik-baik saja, hanya mungkin sempat Shock.

Hinata memesan Apartement untuk ia sewa, ia juga berencana tinggal sementara di dekat pantai Nishikinohama. Mungkin suasana pantai akan membawa Yuta menjadi lebih baik.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan berusaha membawa Hansol untuk kembali pada Yuta, biar pun hatinya sakit, namun jika itu adalah kebahagiaan Yuta maka akan ia lakukan.

* * *

Taeil mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan sinar mentari memasuki kamarnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya saat pening mendera kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat dengan jelas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan dan pening itu semakin bertambah.

Taeil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Dia baru menyadari hal ganjil. Dia menyingkap selimut dan ia membelalakkan matanya. apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa yang ia lakukan? Pikirannya kalut.

Dia melihat ke arah tempat tidurnya yang terdapat noda merah dan putih. Taeil yakin yang merah itu adalah darah, namun Taeil tak berani berpikir lagi tentang noda lainnya. Taeil bahkan dapat mencium aroma 'itu' dengan menusuk.

Dengan panik Taeil memakai celananya kembali dan melepaskan sprei putih itu dari kasurnya. Taeil mencuci sprei itu dan membersihkan dirinya. Pikirannya kacau, "Ya Tuhan apa sudah aku lakukan? Siapa? Apa aku sudah menyakiti seseorang?" begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

Dia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Sehabis latihan, dia memang mampir ke Club malam, meminum beberapa soju hingga ia mabuk, tujuannya, dia ingin melupakan Yuta yang hilang dalam sebulan ini. Tapi setelah itu, dia langsung kembali ke dorm. Dia mengingat seseorang yang memapahnya sampai memasuki kamar. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Tapi, satu yang pasti. Dia pasti sudah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang itu. Namun siapa dia? Taeil tak dapat mengingatnya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Taeil membersihkan kamarnya. Dia tidak mau ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan dia menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan agar aroma 'itu' tak lagi tercium. Setelah bersih dan rapi, Taeil keluar dari kamarnya yang untung pintunya bisa terkunci secara otomatis.

Taeil dapat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari dapur. Dia yakin semua member pasti sudah terbangun karena ini sudah jam tujuh. Taeil berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati semua member ada disana. Namun penglihatannya tidak menangkap pemuda kelinci bersama yang lain.

"Selamat pagi Taeil hyung!" seru Ten saat melihat Taeil yang berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan mereka. "A... se-selamagt pagi juga Ten." Jawab Taeil gugup. Donghyuck yang menangkap ke-anehan dari hyung tertua itu pun mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Terlihat aneh sekali." Ujar Donghyuck memincingkan matanya, seolah meneliti Taeil. Respon yang diberikan Taeil justru semakin aneh. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Taeil sambil melempar pandangannya kemanapun, asal tidak ke salah satu adiknya itu.

"Mungkin karena Taeil hyung baru bangun tidur jadi nyawanya belum terkumpul." Jawab Johnny membuat yang lain terkekeh. Taeil ikut terkekeh, tapi tetap terdengar aneh. "Yasudah, hyung mau sampai kapan disana? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kemarilah makan." Ujar Taeyong.

Taeil mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Hansol yang tenang memakan sarapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Doyoung dimana?" tanya Taeil penasaran. Mark menoleh, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi semalam aku lihat Doyoung hyung tertidur di sofa. Dan sampai sekarang kami tidak ada yang melihatnya lagi." Jawabnya.

Taeil hampir tersedak makanannya mendengar jawaban Mark. Mendengar penjelasan Mark, jantung Taeil berdebar keras, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. _'Tidak mungkin..._ '

TING!

Johnny membuka ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk. Dia tersenyum lebar mendapati pesan itu. "Hyung, aku izin ke bandara untuk menjemput temanku, ya. Dia datang dari Amerika." Ujar Johnny pada Taeil. Taeil yang masih dalam pikirannya hanya mengangguk.

"Mwo? Johnny, kau kan sudah berjanji, kalau kita akan pergi seharian ini!" kata Ten tak terima. Johnny menepuk dahinya, dia lupa sudah berjanji pada Ten hari ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya ini, apalagi temannya ini yeoja dan baru pertama kali ke Korea.

"Ten, aku minta maaf kita tidak bisa pergi hari ini, dia sudah menungguku sekarang. lain kali kita akan pergi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Johnny dan menyambar kunci mobil sebelumnya ia mengecup bibir Ten dan berlalu pergi.

"Ya! Seo Youngho! Hah Jinjja!" kesal Ten, sementara Hansol merasa kepalanya berkedut saat Johnny mengecup bibir Ten didepan minirookies apalagi ada jisung. Seseorang ingatkan dia untuk membunuh Johnny nanti karena sudah merusak kepolosan minirookies kesayangannya.

Member lain menatap Ten khawatir, "Ten, gwaenchana?" tanya Taeyong. Ten hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hyung kenapa kau memperbolehkannya?" protesnya pada Taeil. Taeil hanya mengerjap bingung pada Ten, sungguh dia sangat pusing sekarang. Ten yang melihat Taeil hanya menatapnya semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" ujar Ten lalu berlalu pergi, dia berniat ke gedung SM untuk latihan. "Ya! Ten hyung habiskan dulu sarapanmu." Teriak Jaehyun tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Ten. "Hyung, kau aneh sekali." Ujar Hansol pada Taeil.

"Kalau Ten hyung tidak mau, ini untukku saja." Ujar Jaemin dan merebut piring Ten yang masih banyak isinya. Semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, nafsu makan Jaemin menjadi lebih banyak. Mereka sih justru bersyukur karena biasanya Jaemin itu susah untuk makan.

Donghyuck juga sama namun dia tidak sebesar Jaemin. Jeno hanya menggeleng melihat Jaemin. Donghyuck tiba-tiba merebut piring Ten dari Jaemin. Jaemin merengut, "Ya! Donghyuckie kembalikan. Itu untukku." Ujar Jaemin berusaha merebut kembali piring Ten.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak makan Jaeminie. Lihat tubuhmu sudah gendut!" ledek Donghyuck sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Jaemin. Jaemin merengut, "Jeno hyung, Donghyuck mengejekku gendut." Rengeknya pada Jeno. Jeno yang melihat Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya tersenyum geli.

"Donghyuckie, kembalikan piringnya pada Jaemin. Justru kau yang sudah gemuk bukan Jaemin." ucap Mark meledek Donghyuck. Terlihat siku-siku di kening Donghyuck. "Hyung, menyebalkan!" ujar Donghyuck sambil menatap tajam Mark.

Sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa melihat Donghyuck yang kini malah kena kejahilan namja Kanada itu. "Memang iya Donghyuck lebih gemuk dariku wlee." Ejek Jaemin sambil kembali merebut piring Ten dari tangan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mencebik, Jaemin tertawa melihat Donghyuck. "Jadi, uri Jaemin sudah kembali seperti dulu eoh..." ujar Taeyong seraya tersenyum. Jaemin membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Ne, Jaeminie mana bisa diam lama-lama." Goda Jeno sambil mencolek dagu Jaemin. Jaemin hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jeno.

Taeyong memandang satu persatu adiknya. Lalu bertanya pada Mark, "Mark, apa kalian sudah melakukan tes di sekolah?" Mark menatap balik Taeyong. "Belum, tapi dua minggu lagi. Wae hyung?" tanya Mark balik menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng, "Ani, hyung takut hanya akan menganggung konsen kalian jika bersamaan dengan latihan. Apa sebaiknya kalian ambil cuti latihan dan fokus belajar?" tawar Taeyong. Ke-lima anggota minirookies menggeleng. "Ani hyung. Kami bisa mengimbanginya kok." Ucap Jeno meyakinkan.

"Kalian yakin? Nilai kalian tidak akan bermasalah?" kali ini Jaehyun yang menatap memincing pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk mantap. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersenyum puas. "Ya sudah hyung, kami ke gedung SM lebih dulu ya..." pamit minirookies pada sisa orang yang berada disana sehabis merapikan bekas sarapan mereka.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan." Pesan Taeyong.

Kini sisa empat orang yang berada disana, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil, dan Hansol. Suasana hening pun melingkupi ruangan itu. Jaehyun dan Taeyong menatap tak mengerti pada kedua orang tertua di SMROOKIES itu. kenapa mereka saling diam seolah banyak beban yang menimpa mereka?

Untuk Hansol sudah pasti ia pasti sedih karena namja Jepang pujaan hatinya itu masih belum diketahui dimana keberadaanya, namun Taeil? Apa yang menjadi penyebab namja hangat itu menjadi seperti orang yang frustasi dengan pandangan kosong yang lurus ke depan. Ia juga mempunyai masalah, namun dari kemarin ia sudah mulai merelakan semuanya, walau pun terkadang rasa sakit itu datang, tapi sekarang ia bisa mencegah semua itu dengan baik.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang bingung untuk melakukan apa pun, akhirnya memilih pergi untuk ke studio menyusul yang lainnya untuk latihan. Membiarkan kedua kakaknya berdiam disana karena mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka juga yakin kakaknya itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bahaya.

.

.

Belum ada yang berubah semenjak kepergian Taeyong dan Jaehyun setengah jam yang lalu. Hansol dan Taeil masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesungguhnya Hansol sedang berpikir tentang pesan yang ia dapat kemarin. Seseorang menawarkannya untuk kerjasama yang bahkan ia belum ketahui tujuannya, dan orang itu bilang ia sahabat Yuta. Bahkan orang itu yakin Yuta baik-baik saja.

Apa Yuta sekarang bersama Hinata itu ya? Tapi Hansol sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Yuta memiliki sahabat bernama Hinata. Hansol juga bingung apa perlu ia memberitahu member lain masalah ini? 'Yuta dimana pun kamu sekarang, aku harap kamu selalu dalam lindungan-Nya...' doa Hansol dalam hatinya.

Hansol ingin menangis rasanya mengingat Yuta yang tidak pernah tak ada kabar lagi selama sebulan ini. Hansol sangat merindukan namja cantik itu, merindukan tingkah lucu namja manis itu, senyumnya yang seperti matahari, semua perlakuan manisnya. Hansol bahkan sudah mencari Yuta di sela-sela kegiatannya ke rumah kerabat atau teman Yuta yang kebetulan tinggal di Korea. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Hansol tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada mantan kekasih yang di masih dicintainya itu.

Hansol benar-benar frustasi, belum lagi tingkah Koeun yang semakin mengada-ada. Akting yeoja itu benar-benar hebat, tapi dia juga tidak akan mau kalah, ia juga akan berperan dalam permainan Koeun. Hansol memang memegang prinsip untuk tidak mengubah apapun yang sudah ia ucapkan atau menjilat ludah sendiri atau ia akan melaksanakan apa yang ia anggap janji. Namun jika kenyataannya Koeun mempermainkannya, Hansol tidak akan pernah menikahi yeoja itu sampai kapanpun.

Hansol tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain pada yeoja itu lagi. Karena itu faktanya.

Lain Hansol, lain juga dengan Taeil.

Pikiran Taeil berkecamuk, dia menolak pemikiran bahwa Doyoung yang bersamanya semalam. Mungkin Doyoung hanya tidak sengaja tertidur di sofa lalu setelahnya pindah kamar. Lalu kalau bukan Doyoung... siapa?

Semua itu membuat Taeil ketakutan. Taeil menjadi trauma dan menyesal sudah pergi minum tadi malam. Kalau pada akhirnya ia akan membuat kesalahan fatal. Ditambah noda darah yang ia lihat di sprei kasur itu membuatnya semakin keringat dingin.

Apa ia sudah melakukannya dengan seorang yeoja? Karena darah itu... Taeil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tidak mungkin, bagaimana jika yeoja itu hamil dan meminta pertanggungan jawaban darinya? Sementar dirinya saja masih harus mengejar mimpinya. Kalau memang benar seperti itu, agency pasti akan mendepaknya dari sini.

Taeil semakin ketakutan dan kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Taeil hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Hansol saat ia baru menyadari raut wajah frustasi dari hyungnya ini. Taeil mendongak dan menatap Hansol masih dengan wajah frustasinya. "Gwaenchana.." jawabnya dengan hati dan pikiran yang tak selaras.

"Tapi hyung terlihat frustasi sekali..." kata Hansol menatap Taeil. Taeil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Bagaimana dengan kau dan Koeun?" Taeil justru melempar pertanyaan pada Hansol. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai tadi malam, dia berpikir mungkin member lain tidak menyadari perihal kejadian tadi malam karena mereka sudah tertidur lelap. "Bagiku buruk. Kemungkinan besok keluargaku akan bertemu dengan keluarganya." Jawab Hansol datar.

Taeil mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya, berusaha sekilas untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam "Semoga kau baik-baik saja..."harapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf pernah membentakmu waktu itu." ucap Taeil tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian dimana malam pertama Yuta menghilang.

Hansol tersenyum. "Aku mengerti hyung, wajar sih namanya juga cinta." Jawab Hansol sambil tersenyum kecil. Taeil mengerutkan dahi, "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ayolah hyung... aku sudah menyadari tatapan cintamu pada Yuta sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kami pacaran." Jawaban Hansol mampu membekukan Taeil. Taeil tergagap kemudian menunduk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Mianhae..." lirihnya.

Hansol tertawa kecil. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku terima hyung mencintai Yuta, itu artinya hyung menyayangi Yuta juga kan? Memang apa hakku melarang perasaan hyung? Walau aku saat itu kekasih Yuta, namun yang namanya perasaan... bisa apa. Aku justru senang ada orang lain yang mencintai Yuta, karena saat aku menyakiti Yuta akan ada orang yang bersedia disampingnya. Justru aku merasa bersalah karena membuat hyung patah hati karena merebut Yuta, namun seperti kataku tadi, kalau jatuh cinta, kita bisa apa selain mengungkapkannya?" jelas Hansol sambil tersenyum tulus pada Taeil.

Taeil ikut tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hansol. Pantas Yuta sangat mencintai namja dihadapannya ini, Hansol benar-benar dewasa. Hansol bahkan tak marah dengan Taeil yang sudah berani mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin aku hanya kalah cepat denganmu yaaa..." ujar Taeil lalu tertawa, Hansol ikut tertawa, "Ya, hanya karena kau lambat hyung. Dan kau juga kurang peka dengan perasaan orang lain terkadang." Jujur Hansol. Taeil terkekeh dan mengangguk, dia mengakui hal itu.

"Oh ya hyung, ku pikir aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu dan ini berkaitan dengan Yuta." Kata Hansol yang langsung direspon antusia dengan Taeil. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Ada seseorang yang mengirimiku pesan, dan ia menawarkan sesuatu padaku. Dia bilang dia sahabat Yuta, dan kemungkinan besar dia mengetahui keberadaan Yuta sekarang?" ujar Hansol ragu.

Taeil mengangguk serius, "Lalu? Kau membalas apa?" tanya Taeil lagi. Hansol menggeleng, "Belum kubalas sampai sekarang. ku pikir ini harus didiskusikan oleh kita semua, aku takut ini juga hanya penipuan." Jawab Hansol.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama orang itu?"penasaran Taeil. Hansol mengangguk, "Namanya Hinata."

* * *

Johnny berjalan sedikit tergesa di tengah orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang dengan semua barang-barang mereka. Johnny mengitari pandangannya menyapu seluruh penjuru untuk menemukan seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

Teman kecilnya yang berasal dari Amerika kini sudah berada di Korea sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jika kalian mengatakan Johnny berada di bandara, maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Saat Johnny akan menelpon temannya itu, dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan perempuan yang memanggilnya.

"Johnny-ya!"

Johnny berbalik tepat ke belakangnya, dan sekitar tujuh langkah di hadapannya kini ada seorang yeoja cantik berwajah western, tubuhnya tinggi langsing, memakai peacoat warna merah dan celana go baggy berwarna hitam, jangan lupakan aksesorisnya yang menambah kesan cantiknya.

Johnny tersenyum dan menghampiri yeoja yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Hi Katelyn Blake." Panggil Johnny menggunakan nama lengkap yeoja itu, Johnny tersenyum pada yeoja cantik itu. "I miss you so badly, Johnny..." ujar Kate sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Johnny tertawa dan mengusak surai caramel Kate. "Me too, Kate." Jawabnya. Johnny mengambil alih koper yang di bawa Kate dan mereka berjalan beriringan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selama di Korea?" tanya Johnny penasaran pada teman lamanya ini.

"Aku ingin liburan disini, sekalian berkeliling di tempat yang bagus." Ujar Kate. "Hmm, kupikir kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan sekalian menjadi pemandu untukku kkkk" tambah Kate sambil terkekeh.

Johnny tertawa, "Akan aku usahakan nanti, kau tahu sendirilah apa yang aku lakukan di Korea ini." Ujar Johnny sambil menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Well, kudengan kau kuliah semester 4 di Hardvard ya?" tanya Johnny. Kate mengangguk, "Yeah, that's right."

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Johnny lagi. "Kedokteran? Lebih tepatnya dokter kandungan." Jawabnya. Johnny mengangguk. "Semoga sukses." Ucap Johnny dan di amini oleh Kate.

"Thanks John."

Kate menunjukkan sebuah apartement yang sudah ia booking di sekitar Gangnam. Johnny memasuki gedung yang termasuk elit itu, lalu setelah sampai mereka langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Sampai di sebuah pintu, Kate mengetik kata sandi apartementnya.

Johnny membantu Kate membawa barangnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan banyak. Semua fasilitas di dalam apartement sudah lengkap dan mereka pun duduk di sofa untuk mengistirahatkan diri. "Baiklah Kate, Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" tanyanya.

Kate menggeleng, "Tidak ada, John. Tapi, bisakah kau menemaniku disini? Jujur saja aku merindukanmu." Ungkap Kate. Johnny menimbang permintaan Kate. Masalahnya dia ada janji dengan Ten untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi Kate bagaimana? Dia kan teman lamanya juga. Yang bahkan sudah hampir 7 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Setelah menimang-nimang lagi, akhirnya Johnny menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini." Kate tersenyum menatap Johnny.

* * *

Seorang yeoja berwajah cantik nan angkuh menatap tajam pada dinding yang tidak bersalah. Dikepalanya banyak sekali pikiran yang berkecamuk. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang begitu dalam.

Koeun yeoja itu, menghembuskan nafasya kasar. Meminum seteguk bir di gelas kacanya. Bahkan dia tida peduli dengan kondisi kandungannya yang akan terancam karena meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

Lagi pula, dia memang tidak pernah mengharapkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Awalnya ingin ia gugurkan saja, namun ia menemukan rencana lain yang lebih menguntungkan baginya. Tapi sepertinya rencananya tidak berjalan begitu mulus karena ada seorang penghambat. Dan ia akan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan penghambat itu.

Karena Lim Koeun tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengambil kebahagiaannya. Semua permintaan atau kemauannya tidak pernah tidak dituruti oleh keluarganya. Gadis cantik yang selalu dimanja membuatnya menjadi memberontak.

Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir semerah cherrynya. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi pemenang, selalu mendaptkan apa yang ia mau. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk keahagiannya, tak peduli dengan penderitaan orang lain.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia akan mendapatkan Ji Hansol apapun yang terjadi. Ia sudah menyukai namja itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dan ia bertekad akan membuat namja tampan itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun usaha pertama kalinya gagal karena kedatangan namja manis asal Jepang, Hansol menyukai namja itu dan berhasil memacarinya.

Sungguh itu membuat Koeun Muak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ji Hansol bersama orang lain. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia sudah membuat kedua orang itu berpisah. Tapi kenapa ia belum bisa juga mendapatkan hati Hansol? Itu sungguh membuatnya geram. Maka dari itu, ia akan membuat Nakamoto Yuta si namja Jepang menderita.

Tangannya mengangkat ponsel canggihnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya. Setelah orang itu menjawab panggilannya, dengan dingin ia memerintah.

"Cari keberadaan Nakamoto Yuta, sekarang!" perintahnya mutlak.

Setelah mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak dan ia kembali menatap tajam selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang namja manis yang tersenyum cantik.

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang sampai Ji Hansol oppa berhenti menatapmu!" ujarnya dengan kilatan kebencian.

* * *

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir tipis seorang namja mungil. Namja mungil itu menutup wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh airmata sejak tadi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Yang pasti yang ia rasakan ini adalah kekecewaaan.

Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia kecewa itu, Johnny yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya atau Johnny yang memilih bertemu teman lamanya yang ia tahu seorang yeoja. Satu sisi juga ada rasa sedikit cemburu. Dan setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, apa haknya untuk cemburu? Memang dia siapa bagi Johnny?

Ten tertawa kecil, terdengar mris. Benar, memang dia siapanya Johnny?

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Ten sedikit terkesiap, dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya berharap orang itu tidak menyadari airmatanya.

Tapi terlambat, orang yang baru masuk itu sudah menyadarinya. "Ten hyung, kau menangis?" bodoh, kenapa Mark bertanya lagi, bukankah sudah jelas dari mata kakaknya yang sembab?

Member minirookies lainnya langsung menghampiri Ten dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun Ten justru menggeleng, "Nan Gwaenchana." Ten tersenyum pada adiknya berusaha meyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi minirookies tahu, kalau itu adalah senyuman palsu Ten. Dan mereka pura-pura percaya saja. Mungkin ini belum waktunya Ten untuk cerita.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaehyun dan Taeyong menyusul. Mereka ikut latihan dengan serius.

* * *

"Appa dan Eomma, bisakah kalian datang besok ke Seoul? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ujar Hansol dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"..."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan ini sangat penting."

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Seoul, Appa. Annyeong." Setelah memastikan kedua orangtuanya akan datang ke Seoul dan mengucapkan salam, Hansol mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Dia menghela nafasnya. Besok dia dan keluarganya akan bertemu dengan keluarga Koeun. Dia sudah menerima pesan dari Koeun kalau Appa dan Eomma Koeun juga siap bertemu besok.

Hansol sudah menyiapkan rencanannya, dia juga sudah menyiapkan kata-katanya. Dia tidak akan menikahi Koeun secepat yang yeoja itu bayangkan. Lihat saja nanti, yeoja itu yang tidak akan berkutik.

Hansol berjalan memasuki pintu pembatas atap gedung SM. Dia memang sering menghabiskan waktu ke atap sendirian sedari kemarin. Menurutnya udara disana menyegarkan untuk pikirannya.

Hansol kembali membuka pesan dari seseorang yang bernama Hinata itu. dia belum membalas pesannya karena ia belum sempat memberitahukan member lain selain Taeil.

Jadi dia masih bimbang sampai saat ini. Harus ia terima atau tidak?

Hansol menghembuskan nafasnya dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung.

* * *

"Johnny, sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena sudah seharian ini. Ya walaupun hanya di apartement. Aku tahu kau pasti sebenarnya memiliki jadwal padat sebagai trainee SM." Ujar Kate tak enak hati.

Johnny tersenyum ramah. "Tak usah meminta maaf. Tak ada yang salah, lagi pula jadwalku tidak sepadat artis yang sudah debut. Kita juga kan lama tidak bertemu, wajar jika seharian ini dipakai untuk saling melepas rindu." Jawab Johnny.

Kate tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban teman kecilnya itu. "Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Johnny." Ujar Kate melambaikan tangannya pada Johnny yang sudah berada di luar Apartementnya.

Setelah membalas lambaian tangan Kate, Johnny segera meninggalkan gedung apartement itu dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm.

Tapi ia teringat, hari ini ia sudah melewatkan latihan juga mengingkari janjinya dengan Ten. Dia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

Johnny tahu Ten pasti marah padanya atau mungkin juga kecewa. Wajar sih, soalnya Johnny sudah berjanji. Dia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang agar Ten tidak marah padanya.

Tak lama, sebuah ide mampir di otaknya. Johnny akan membeli ayam goreng untuk member lain karena ini sudah waktu makan malam. Dan Johnny akan membeli sesuatu untuk Ten.

Johnny tersenyum dan berharap pemberiannya yang sebagai tanda maaf nanti akan diterima baik oleh Ten.

* * *

Ini sudah malam, namun Doyoung masih berada di apartement Gongmyoung. Sebenarnya Gongmyoung tidak mempersalahkan adiknya yang mau tinggal disini sekalipun. Tapi, tidak dengan dia yang terus ditahan oleh sang adik.

Ya, dia juga tidak marah sih dengan Doyoung yang melarangnya pergi dan malah menempelinya terus seperti ini. Hanya karena ia tidak bisa menghhubungi managernya sampai saat ini membuatnya gusar.

Managernya itu sampai sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia jadi tidak bisa menyampaikan alasannya memlihi cuti mendadak.

Doyoung sendiri belum membuka suaranya bahkan sedari pagi. Itu cukup membuat Gongmyoung semakin frustasi karena Doyoung sudah seperti orang yang tidak bergairah untuk hidup lagi.

Gongmyoung mengusap surai hitam Doyoung dengan pandangan sedih. Dari pagi yang Doyoung lakukan hanyalah tidur, makan, mandi, menangis, melamun, dan hanya ingin bersandar di dada Gongmyoung. Kakak mana yang tidak sedih melihat adiknya yang sudah menyerupai orang gila.

Doyoung tidak mau berbicara walau pun sudah Gongmyoung pancing, dia hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan dan anggukan saja. Padahal Doyoung adalah anak yang talk active sebelumnya. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi ikut frustasi.

Doyoung yang selalu tersenyum dan antusias kini menjadi pendiam. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah manisnya, bahkan mata kelincinya tidak lagi memancarkan sinarnya. Pandangannya sangat kosong.

Gongmyoung menggeram, ini semua karena namja bermarga Moon itu. Gongmyoung mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas perut Doyoung. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar namja kurang ajar itu.

Tatapan tajam Gongmyoung melembut saat ia merasakan sebuah usapan di tangannya yang mengepal. Matanya menatap mata sang adik yang kini menatapnya sendu. Tangannya yang mengepal keras itu pun terlepas dan melemah.

"Ada apa Doyoungie?" tanyanya lembut berusaha terus memberikan kenyamanan pada sang adik.

"Berjanjilah hyung tidak akan melakukan hal apapun pada Taeil hyung, termasuk memberitahukan hal ini." Ujar Doyoung sambil menatap Gongmyoung dengan pandangan berharap.

Gongmyoung menatap Doyoung tak percaya. Ia ingin membantah adiknya, namun setelah ia kembali melihat mata adiknya yang berkaca-kaca, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Ya. Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur ok. Ini sudah malam, kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja, hyung ada disini." Kata Gongmyoung lalu membenahi selimut sang adik yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Sungai Han. Merupakan tempat yang selalu menjadi pilihan banyak pasangan untuk berkencan. Seperti Jaehyun dan Taeyong contohnya.

Setelah latihan tadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke dorm. Ini juga rutinitas mereka setiap bulannya. Dan sungai Han menjadi objek mereka kali ini.

Jaehyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Taeyong. Bulan April merupakan pertengahan dari musim semi, musim dimana banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Dan malam ini mereka berencana untuk menikmati musim semi. Ternyata malam ini angin berhembus lumayan kencang membuat mereka kedinginan.

Sialnya tidak ada di antara mereka yang membawa jaket atau memakai sweater. Taeyong menggunakan baju lengan panjang, sedangkan Jaehyun memakai kemeja.

Tapi ternyata genggaman tangan mereka mampu membuat tubuh mereka sedikit menghangat. Jaehyun membawa Taeyong duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Kebetulan sekali daerah yang biasanya ramai ini menjadi sepi.

"Jaehyun." Panggil Taeyong lembut. Jaehyun menggumam dan menatap Taeyong yang kini bersandar pada bahunya. Taeyong tersenyum lirih.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya..." pintanya. Mata tajam Jaehyun menatap mata bulat Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu, hyung." Janjinya.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Taeyong sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Jaehyun. Jaehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah mengemaskan Taeyong.

Jaehyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Taeyong. "Aku berjanji!" Tegasnya sekali lagi.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar dan terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gembil Taeyong.

"Kau mengemaskan sekali." Ungkap Jaehyun yang melihat pipi Taeyong yang bersemu merah. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya memfokuskan matanya pada wajah manis disampingnya. Karena menurutnya, Taeyong jauh lebih indah dari pada bintang yang paling terang sekalipun.

Dada Taeyong bergemuruh saat Jaehyun terus memandangnya, namun Taeyong mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dia menatap banyak bintang di atas sampai sia menemukan satu bintang yang paling terang.

"Jaehyun, apa itu baby kita?" Taeyong menunjuk pada bintang yang paling bersinar itu. Jaehyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum lagi saat ia melihat bintang itu.

"Ya, bintang yang paling terang itu baby kita hyung. Dia melihat kita setiap malam." Ujar Jaehyun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bintang yang bersinar paling terang itu. Taeyong lebar, dan setitik airmata keluar dari mata kanannya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, Jaehyun..." gumam Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Taeyong. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku agar tidak keluar, Jaehyun..." lirih Taeyong merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana. Tapi mulai sekarang lihat aegi kita di atas sana, dia pasti sangat bahagia sekarang, dia bersama Tuhan, hyung. Dia juga pasti akan mendoakan kita dari atas sana." Ucap Jaehyun memandang Taeyong dengan pandangan lembutnya.

Taeyong tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. "Ne, Jaehyun." Jawab Taeyong. Taeyong menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun dan menatap bintangnya lagi. ' _Aegi, eomma merindukanmu...'_

* * *

Hansol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar mengambil keputusan. Dia kemudian membuka kenop pintu ruang latihan dan menampakkan 7 orang di dalamnya. Ten yang terdiam di sofa dengan aura sumpek, Taeil yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan sisanya minirookies yang sedang belajar. Memang latihan sudah selesai, terbukti dengan tidak ada keberadaan Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Mungkin mereka sisanya, malas untuk pulang.

Hansol duduk di dekat Taeil, dan berdehem. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Ujar Hansol dan langsung direspon dengan yang lainnya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Ten mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ten.

"Ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yuta." Ujar Hansol. "Apa Yuta hyung sudah ditemukan?" tanya Jaemin exited. Hansol menggeleng, "Sayangnya belum." Jawaban Hansol membuat Jaemin kecewa, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali membawa bukunya.

"Tapi, aku mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang tak kukenal, dan sepertinya dia tahu dimana keberadaan Yuta sekarang." lanjut Hansol, membuat semua orang disana mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hansol berharap. Taeil hanya mengangguk karena ia sudah tahu.

"Namanya siapa hyung?" tanya Jisung. "Namanya Hinata. Dia mengaku sahabat Yuta, dan dia menawarkan sebuah kerjasama denganku, namun aku tidak tahu kerjasama seperti apa. Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya Hansol menatap satu persatu wajah adiknya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ya hyung terima saja." Jawab Donghyuck. "Tapi bagaimana itu hanya penipuan?" ujar Hansol lagi. "Dicoba dulu tidak masalah, kan." Kali ini Jeno menyahut. Mark dan Ten ikut mengangguk, setuju dengan Jeno.

"Annyeong." Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan latihan. Semua memandang orang itu dengan datar dan juga penasaran. "Apa yang kau bawa Johnny hyung?" tanya Mark. Johnny tersenyum, "Makan malam." Jawab Johnny duduk di sebelah Hansol dan berhadapan dengan Ten yang membuang wajahnya tak mau melihat Johnny.

Johnny menatap kecewa apa Ten, namun setelahnya ia bertanya. "Ada apa ini?"

Hansol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari sebuah pesan disana, dan memberikannya pada Johnny. Johnny menerima ponsel itu dengan bingung tetapi tetap membaca isi pesannya. Tak lama raut wajah Johnny menjadi sumringah.

"Kenapa belum dijawab hyung?" tanya Johnny pada Hansol. "Aku masih belum yakin. Masalahnya saja, aku tidak pernah tahu Yuta mempunyai sahabat bernama Hinata." Jawabnya. "Tapi tak apa jika dicoba dulu." Johnny memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Kali ini Hansol menjadi yakin. Hansol mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan itu. "Baiklah ini saatnya makan malam." Ujar Johnny ceria. Satu persatu member mendekat dan memakan ayam goreng yang Johnny bawa.

Tapi tidak dengan Ten, namja mungil itu malah keluar dari ruang latihan. Johnny yang sudah tidak kuat, memilih mengikuti Ten, sudah cukup ia tidak dianggap ada tadi. Johnny mengikuti kemana Ten pergi, sesekali ia membungkuk pada staff yang menyapanya.

Ten yang merasa telah diikuti pun mempercepat langkahnya. dia berakhir berlari menaiki tangga yang menyampaikan hingga ke atap. Ten membuka pintu atap dan langsung menuju pagar pembatas. Dia memperhatikan kota Seoul yang begitu terang di malam hari, melihatnya entah kenapa ia menjadi merindukan negara asalnya.

Ten merindukan rumahnya di Thailand, sungguh berada di tempat yang jauh dari keluarga membuatnya harus merasakan yang namanya rindu. Ten terus melamun sampai tak sadar dengan keberadaan Johnny disampingnya.

Johnny memperhatikan Ten dalam diam, dia melihat wajah Ten yang begitu sedih. Pasti Ten merasa kecewa, "Mianhae..." sampai satu kata itu akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir tipisnya. Johnny bisa melihat tubuh Ten yang tersentak, namun secepatnya tubuh itu kembali normal.

Ten diam, lamunannya terpecah saat mendengar gumaman seseorang disampingnya. Ten tahu itu Johnny. "Aku tahu aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku membatalkan janji kita secara mendadak, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Kate sendirian, dia yeoja dan ini pertamakalinya ia ke Korea. Dia teman lamaku yang hampir 7 tahun tidak bertemu denganku. Wajar jika ia ingin mempunyai waktu yang sedikit lebih banyak denganku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Ten." Johnny kecewa saat penjelasannya tidak di respon oleh Ten. Johnny memandang lurus ke langit malam.

Tanpa Johnny ketahui, airmata Ten menetes lagi. Ten merasa panas saat Johnny menyebut nama teman lamanya. Entah kenapa Ten merasa... cemburu. Dan keberadaan Kate si teman lama Johnny, membuatnya merasa takut dan terancam.

"Setidaknya aku ingin berlaku adil." Perkataan terakhir Johnny membuatnya merasa bodoh dan egois. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan sudah mendiamkan Johnny?

"Aku yang minta maaf, aku pasti kekanakan sekali." Ujar Ten setelah sekian lama mengunci bibirnya. Ten tidak terisak, tapi airmata itu terus saja keluar bagai air mengalir. Johnny membawa tubuh Ten untuk menghadap padanya. Dan hatinya bagai diremas dari dalam saat melihat manik mutiara favoritenya mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Terlebih itu adalah sebabnya sendiri.

Johnny menyeka airmata Ten di pipi namja manis itu, lalu dia mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Johnny meraih sebuah benda dari saku jaketnya tanpa sepengetahuan Ten. Ten terpesona saat melihat wajah tampan Johnny dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Johnny memiringkan kepalanya di depan wajah Ten dan membawa kedua lengannya ke belakang leher Ten. Johnny tenggelam pada sepasang manik hitam milik Ten. Johnny menyusuri apa yang didalamnya.

Ten menikmati debaran menyenangkan di dadanya itu. begitu pula dengan Johnny. Ten menutup matanya kala bibir tipis Johnny mengecup lama bibir miliknya. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya ada sebuah perasaan tak asing disana.

Johnny melepaskan bibir keduanya hingga memberikan sedikit jarak diantara keduanya. Johnny tersenyum menatap Ten, tidak, lebih tepat leher Ten.

Ten menunduk dan baru menyadari ada sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk bintang dan ada permata di tengahnya. Terlihat sederhana tapi cantik. "You're beautyful, Ten. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku membelikanmu sebuah kalung, ya, memang tidak mahal sih. Mian jika-"

"Aniya! Ini cantik. Aku menyukainya!" ucap Ten menyela perkataan Johnny. Dia menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Johnny.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" tanya Johnny hati-hati. Ten menggeleng, "Ani, aku sadar jika aku memaksamu, aku pasti sangat egois. Dan terimakasih kalungnya, John." Ucap Ten sambil memeluk Johnny. Johnny tersenyum pada Ten dan membalas pelukan Ten dengan hangat.

"Ayo kembali ke dalam, aku tahu kau pasti lapar." Johnny menarik Ten ke dalam. Dan Ten hanya mengikuti Johnny, lagi pula ia memang belum makan sejak siang.

* * *

Ponsel Mark bergetar, dia keluar kamarnya dan minirookies, menuju balkon kamar. Mark melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia melihat ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah nomor dan pemilik nomor.

 _Daddy is calling_

Mark menjawab panggilan dari ayahnya itu. "Hi, Dad. Ada apa?" tanya Mark to the point.

"Hallo, Mark. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, besok datanglah ke Soul cafe, ada yang aku bicarakan! Tak ada bantahan." Perintahnya absolut. Mark terkejut, "Apa Dad berada di Korea sekarang?"

"Ya! Telfon ku tutup, Mark." Setelahnya sambungan itu pun tertutup. Mark menatap khawatir pada ponselnya. Ayahnya sedang berada di Korea? Untuk apa? Mark takut, entah karena apa. Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Ya Tuhan semoga tidak terjadi apapun." Doanya.

Mark kembali dibuat terkejut ketika ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari perutnya. "Hyung sedang apa?" ternyata itu Donghyuck. Mark menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar disini. Kau sendiri?" tanya Mark balik.

"Memangya udara malam itu udara segar ya? Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan hyung saja." Jawab Donghyuck. Mark terkekeh, dia membalik tubuhnya hingga pelukan Donghyuck terlepas. "Kau mengantuk, lebih baik kita kembali tidur." Ujar Mark saat melihat mata sayu Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengangguk, dan mereka kembali ke ranjang yang sudah ditempati oleh Jeno di paling pinggir. Donghyuck memeluk Mark dengan erat dan Mark membalasnya tak kalah erat. "Saranghaeyo Donghyuck." Lirih Mark dan menatap mata Donghyuck.

Tubuh Donghyuck menegang, dia mendengarnya. Jantungnya ikut berpacu dengan cepat. "H-hyung..." kata-katanya tergagap. Matanya menangkap kesungguhan dan ketulusan di mata Mark. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Tangan Mark membawa telapak tangan Donghyuck menuju dadanya. Dan Donghyuck memerah ketika ia merasakan detak jantung Mark yang berpacu sepertinya. "A-aku..." mata Donghyuck bergerak gelisah.

"Aku mengerti kamu Donghyuck. Sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Mark dan mengecup bibir meah Donghyuck, lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Donghyuck tak mampu berkata-kata kala Mark mencium bibirnya.

Tak lama, Donghyuck ikut memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap, dia berharap mimpi indah kali ini. Mark kembali membuka matanya ketika ia sudah memastikan jika Donghyuck tertidur. Tangannya mengelus surai coklat itu dengan lembut.

"I love you Donghyuck-ah." Bisiknya takut membangunkan sang namja manis. Mark sangat kalut setelah menerima telfon dari ayahnya tadi. Hatinya mengatakan, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi menimpanya.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ini hanya prasangkanya saja. Mark memejamkan matanya dan ikut jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk Donghyuck.

.

Donghyuck terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ini masih sangat pagi untuknya bangun. Donghyuck bangkit dan ia baru menyadari saat ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat dari arah kiri.

Donghyuck melepaskan hati-hati pelukan Mark dipinggangnya dan berjalan ke balkon kamar. Donghyuck menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar. Pikirannya kembali mengulang kejadian semalam.

Dimana Mark mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat pikiran dan hatinya melayang jauh. Mark mencintainya, dan namja tampan itu mengakuinya. Hati dan pipinya menghangat ketika mengingat Mark mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Donghyuck percaya ketika namja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan seriusnya. Mark tidak main-main. Sebenarnya Donghyuck juga peka dengan apa yang Mark kode padanya. Dianya saja yang merasa takut, takut dikhianati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dia takut itu hanya bualan Mark saja. Walau ia juga sudah melihat bagaimana tatapan serius itu sendiri dan semua perlakuan manis Mark. Namun tetap saja, ketakutan itu tetap ada. Maka dari itu ia selalu berpura-pura tak peka saat Mark menggodanya.

Donghyuck hanya takut sungguh. Dia takut jika terlalu percaya, maka akan kembali membawanya pada luka yang sama.

TBC

Hai . Maaf kalau aku update kelamaan. Apa ada yang masih menuggu ff ini? Sebelumnya aku ingin sedikit konfismasi mengenai tanggal. Ceritanya ini tentang 2 tahun NCT sebelum debut kira-kira tahun 2014. Dan aku berharap kalian gk muntah sm nih cerita soalnya bakal bener-bener pke imajinasi tinggi.

Aku juga berharap tidak ada yang bash karena mungkin sedikit tidak masuk akal. Aku minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau ada typo. Aku berterimakasih buat semua yang ngereview, fav, atau pun sider. Maaf kalau ceritanya nanti gk sesuai ekspetasi kalian dan terlalu mainstream.

Chapter 3

restiana : ini udah di lanjut, makasih dah baca

Nana Lee Jeno : iya TY keguguran, dan doain Taeil ya biar dia cepet peka ke Doyoung:V. Sebenernya ini cuman fokus ke yusol doang, aku berusaha but adil tapi kayaknya masih belum terlalu bisa, yah maklumlah masih pemula. Ini udh Next

nabilasella : iya si Ty emng ceroboh ya wkwk. Makasih dah review

chiminchim : Ty emng juga gak peka sama keadaan diri sendiri hehe. Kalo mau jambak Koeun boleh kok wkwk. Sip dah dilanjut

Yusi865 : Jae udh gk marah kok sama Ty, masalah Jaeno disini terlalu singkat ya? Kalo Markhyuck mulai muncul di chapter 6, aku gak janji buat update asap soalnya aku takut gk bisa nepatin janji. Tapi ini dah dilanjut kok

Taeyunee : Hansol emng belum tahu kehamilan Yuta sampe sekarang. ini dah update

riseuup : Ten disini emng beda deh karakternya, tapi masih ada cabe-cabenya wkwk

Unnayus : ini dah update kok

: udh di lanjut

Yikyuchan : ini dah lanjut

Chapter 4

Park Chanhun : ini dah next

Anonym96 : finally Gongmyoung muncul

Nana Lee Jeno : Koeun emgn busuk disini , Ty juga gk bakal nerima Hansol nikahin Koeun makanya dia beberin kejadian aslinya. Jaem udh balik hehe... di Chapter ini udh firasat bakal ada konflik Markhyuck. Ayo aku ikutan gorok Taeil wkwk

Rimm : Aku juga sama, Taeil bejadh sekaleeeh

Yusi865 : ya Koeun dah ketauan, Doyoung kasian ya /nangisguling2/(

Leemomochan12345 : Mian Jaeyingnya dikit hiks tapi bakal diusahain lagi kok :")

ilyoungforever : ini dah di update kok

makasih Reviewnya, maaf yang gak kebales , aku harap kalian gk bosen review.

Salam Johntenny


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Mark termenung sendirian di sebuah ruangan dengan penuh benda yang sudah tak terpakai. Tubuhnya terduduk dengan bersender pada tembok putih dibelakangnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Gudang sekolah, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa merasa nyaman berada di tempat yang kumuh. Walaupun ia bukan pecinta kebersihan seperti Taeyong, namun ia juga tidak suka dengan tempat yang terlalu kotor seperti gudang.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, selain karena tidak ada orang, tempat ini juga yang menjadi pilihannya untuk menghindar dari Donghyuck. Bukan, Mark tidak marah ataupun membencinya. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Donghyuck.

Mark tidak ingin Donghyuck disakiti, baginya lebih baik dia yang sakit dari pada Donghyuck. Dia hanya ingin melihat Donghyuck bahagia. Tanpa ada kesedihan apalagi airmata, dia hanya ingin melihat Donghyuck terus tersenyum. Bahkan dia rela mati hanya untuk Donghyuck.

Mark kembali teringat dengan obrolannya bersama sang ayah kemarin di Cafe.

 _Flashback_

 _Dengan gugup, Mark membuka pintu Cafe. Bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, lonceng di atas Cafe ikut berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga matanya bertubrukkan dengan mata setajam elang milik seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat fresh._

 _Mark melangkah dengan sedikit gemetar dan mendekati namja paruh baya yang sudah pasti ayahnya sendiri. Sampai di depan namja paruh baya itu, Mark sedikit menunduk menunjukkan sopan santunnya._

 _Namja itu terkekeh dan mempersilahkan Mark untuk duduk. "Hi Son. Rupanya budaya Korea sudah melekat dalam dirimu." Ucapnya. Mark duduk bersebrangan dengan sang ayah. "Hi Dad. Senang dapat bertemu kembali denganmu." Jawab Mark sedikit canggung._

" _Santai saja, Mark. Aku kesini memang untuk bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan_ _ **masa depan**_ _mu." Ujarnya sambil menekan kata 'masa depan' dan menatap tajam pada sang anak. Mark yang di tatap seperti itu, semakin gugup. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya agar tak ketahuan oleh sang ayah._

 _Mark tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya mau berbicara mengenai masa depannya. Bukankah sudah jelas Mark akan menjadi seorang Idol seperti apa yang dia impikan? Dan juga bukankah ayahnya juga sudah merelakannya? Lalu apa lagi yang harus dibahas?_

" _Masa depan? Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Mr. Lee tersenyum miring sekilas. "Umurmu sudah memasuki 15 tahun atau 16 tahun di Korea. Biasanya anak seusiamu sudah mengenal apa itu cinta. Entah itu cinta monyet atau cinta sejati." Ujar sang ayah sambil menatap dalam sang ayah._

 _Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. "Dan Mark, apa kau sudah merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya sang ayah lagi. Mark mengangguk lirih. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tentu saja ia sudah pernah jatuh cinta. Dia sudah merasakannya, walau ia tidak tahu ini cintanya yang seperti apa._

" _Siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu?" tanya sang ayah lagi. Mark menatap mata tajam sang ayah. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Yeoja? Tapi dia jatuh cinta pada pesona Donghyuck, dan Donghyuck adalah namja. Apa yang harus ia jawab?_

" _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" ujar sang ayah lagi dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam. "Atau jangan-jangan..." Mark semakin berdebar, tangannya menggenggam bagian bawah kaosnya dengan kencang. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin._

" _Aku tidak menyangka anakku tidak normal." Lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang menusuk. Mark menunduk dan tak berani menatap mata ayahnya. "Kau tidak boleh mencintainya!" tegas sang ayah. Mark menegakkan kepalanya, "D-daddy, ak-aku... tidak bisa!" balas Mark sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya._

" _Heol! Apa-apaan ini!" gumamnya meremehkan. Ayah Mark terus menatap Mark dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau tahu aku memiliki perusahaan besar yang bahkan sudah menguasai dunia di Kanada. Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya. Aku sudah membiarkanmu memilih mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang idol di Korea. Namun ini kah balasanmu?!" bentaknya._

" _Kalau sampai publik tahu kau ini menyimpang, apa semua orang disini mau menerimamu menjadi publik figure? Bagaimana dengan rekan-rekanku yang mengetahui anakku seorang penyimpang? Kau bisa merusak apa yang sudah susah payah kubangun! Kau juga bisa menghancurkan mimpimu sendiri! Jangankan dengan 'sesama' dengan yeoja saja, akan banyak skandal yang mendatangimu." Ucap sang ayah panjang lebar._

 _Mark diam seribu bahasa. Semua yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Semuanya tidak benar. Ia memang menyimpang. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Sampai detik ini, jantungnya masih berdetak untuk Donghyuck. Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini selain dengan Donghyuck. Bahkan tidak juga dengan teman-teman yeojanya. Perasaannya ini bukan kemauannya, hati kecilnya lah yang bekerja._

 _Tiba-tiba ayahnya menyodorkan sebuah foto namja manis padanya. Mark membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan menatap mata ayahnya. "Dia kah orang itu?" tanyanya. Mark tergagap dan tak bisa menjawab._

 _Dimata sang ayah, keterdiamannya adalah jawaban 'iya'. Dia menatap Mark dengan pandangan serius. "Lee Donghyuck." Gumam sang ayah lagi. "Aku memberimu beberapa pilihan Mark, dan kuharap kau bisa memilih yang terbaik." Mark menatap mata ayahnya dengan mata memerah._

" _Kau bisa menjauhinya dan melepaskan cintamu padanya, jika tidak, aku yang akan bertindak sendiri. Kau tahu Mark, aku bisa melakukan apapun pada namja yang kau cintai ini!" ancamnya. Mark tidak berkutik, tapi dalam hati ia berteriak 'Tidak! Dia tidak mau melepaskan Donghyuck!'._

" _Atau jika kau gagal melupakan cintamu pada namjamu, lebih baik kau di Kanada menjadi pewaris yang selama ini aku impikan. Dengan begitu kau bisa melupakannya." Lanjutnya. Mark diam, pilihannya benar-benar mengerikan._

" _Daddy, aku tidak bisa menjauhinya!" jawab Mark lantang. Dia ingin membela Donghyuck. "Kau bisa kembali ke Kanada kalau begitu." Ucap sang ayah dengan nada santai. Mark menggeleng. "Daddy, aku juga masih ingin menjadi seorang Idol." Jawab Mark lagi. Kepalanya pening dan ia bisa merasakan perasaanya campur aduk._

" _Kalau begitu jauhi Lee Donghyuck!" ucap sang ayah lagi. "Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya menderita, Mark!" ancamnya lagi. Mark menggeleng keras. "Aniya! Dad please, jangan sakiti Donghyuck!" Mark menangis. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa melihat Donghyuck menderita apalagi karena dirinya, lebih baik dia yang mengalah._

" _Baiklah, aku akan menjauhi Donghyuck dan menghilangkan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi Daddy juga harus berjanji agar tidak menyakitinya." Ujar Mark menatap ayahnya putus asa. Ayahnya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

" _Jika hanya itu, aku akan pergi karena aku masih memiliki jadwal lain hari ini." Ucap Mark sambil menghapus airmatanya kasar menggunakan lengannya. "Kau boleh pergi." Ucap sang ayah. Mark pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkan sopan santun. Sungguh dia merasa muak melihat wajah ayahnya._

 _Tanpa Mark ketahui, Mr. Lee tersenyum misterius sambil menatap punggung anaknya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu Cafe._

 _Flashback off_

Itulah alasannya dia mulai menjauhi Donghyuck. Donghyuck sendiri sepertinya belum menyadari tingkahnya, karena anak itu juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya bersama Jeno dan Jaemin membahas bahan ulangan karena mereka satu angkatan, mereka kelas sebelas sedangkan Mark kelas dua belas.

Saat mendengar bel masuk, Mark mendesah berat dan dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Doyoung masih menetap di apartement Gongmyoung. Beruntungnya, Doyoung tidak lagi menahan Gongmyoung untuk pergi. Gongmyoung sedikit merasa lega karenanya. Namun, Doyoung masih tetap tidak aktif seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Doyoung bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah cermin. Bokongnya sudah tidak sesakit kemarin karena sudah diobati olehnya. Doyoung memandang cermin yang ada dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Doyoung meraba lehernya yang masih terdapat kissmark, hanya saja kissmark itu sudah mulai memudar. Doyoung menatap kosong pada bayangan tubuhnya yang ringkih, dia menggeleng. Tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya sangat lemah.

Doyoung hanya takut, kejadian itu akan membuatnya hancur. Masalahnya hanya satu, dia adalah yeoja, dia bukan namja tulen yang seperti dilihat orang lain. Tidak hanya Doyoung, namun ini juga ditakutkan oleh Gongmyoung.

Gongmyoung takut terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya setelah kejadian itu. dia takut namja Moon itu menghancurkan adiknya walau kenyataannya sudah terjadi. Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin adiknya lebih hancur lagi.

Gongmyoung menghampiri Doyoung, "Kapan kau akan kembali? Banyak membermu yang menanyakan dirimu, namun aku tidak membalasnya. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu Doyoung-ah." Ujarnya pada sang adik hati-hati.

Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya. "Molla, hyung. Aku belum atau bahkan tidak siap. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." Jawab Doyoung. Gongmyoung mengerti perasaan adiknya. "Kalau begitu, balaslah pesan mereka agar mereka tidak khawatir." Jawab Gongmyoung.

"Akan ku balas nanti hyung." Ujar Doyoung. "Baiklah, kalau begitu segeralah turun. Aku sudah memasakkan sup rumput laut untukmu." Ajak Gongmyoung. Doyoung mengangguk, "Ne, nanti aku akan turun." Jawabnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tidak aktif semenjak dua hari yang lalu.

Gongmyoung yang mengerti segera turun ke bawah menunggu Doyoung. Doyoung mengaktifkan ponselnya dan melihat satu-persatu pesan yang masuk dari member SMROOKIES.

 _From = Youngho Hyung_

 _Ya! Kelinci liar. Neo eoddiga? Jangan membuat kami khawatir. Balas pesanku!_

Doyoung seketika cemberut membaca pesan dari hyung Amerikanya itu. Apa-apaan Johnny, menghinanya kelinci liar!

 _To = Youngho Hyung_

 _Tidak perlu memanggilku kelinci liar, Tiang! Aku di apartement Gongmyoung hyung, jangan khawatir._

Doyoung membukan pesan yang kali ini dari Taeyong.

 _From = LTY_

 _Doyoung, kau dimana? Sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang. Balas pesanku!_

Doyoung tersenyum ketika membaca semua pesan yang masuk dari member lain mengkhawatirkannya. Dia membalas semua pertanyaan member yang menanyakan keberadaannya dengan jawaban yang sama. Tinggal satu pesan yang belum ia jawab, dan itu dari orang yang dihindarinya. Doyoung tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Namun panggilan dari Gongmyoung mengalihkannya.

"Doyoung, makan dulu." Teriak Gongmyoung. "Ne!" jawab Doyoung lalu menuju ruang makan dan meninggalkan ponselnya.

 _From = Taeil Hyung_

 _Doyoung-ah, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke tempat latihan dua hari ini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga ke dorm? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dongsaengie. Pulanglah dan tolong jangan abaikan pesan hyung_

* * *

"Jadi kapan orang yang kau bilang akan datang itu tiba, Ji Hansol?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya pada seorang namja tampan yang bernama Ji Hansol. Hansol menatap ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Itu mereka datang." Ujar Hansol.

Dia menunjuk pada tiga orang dewasa yang baru saja memasuki restorant yang sudah ia pesan. Dua orang paruh baya dengan berbeda gender dan seorang yeoja cantik. Mereka tampak anggun dan elegan.

Ketiga orang itu menghampiri keluarga Ji. Hansol menyambut hangat kedatangan keluarga Lim. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, apa kau Ji Hansol?" ujar sang namja paruh baya sambil menatap Hansol.

Hansol tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, saya Ji Hansol. Dan paman Lim, ini kedua orang tua saya." Ujar Hansol sambil memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya pada orang tua Koeun. "Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Lim Jeonhyung, ini istri saya Lim HyunAe dan ini putri saya Lim Koeun." Ucap Mr. Lim dan memperkenalkan istri dan anaknya kepada keluarga Ji.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Mrs. Lim dan Koeun bareng sambil membungkukkan kedua badannya tanda hormat. Keluarga Ji tersenyum. "Annyeong, Saya Ji Hyansung dan istri saya Ji Cheongshin, sepertinya anda sudah mengenal anak saya Ji Hansol. Senang bertemu kalian." Ujar Mr. Ji dengan senyum ramahnya.

Dua keluarga itu duduk bersama saling berhadapan. Hansol duduk disebelah Koeun dan kedua orang tua mereka duduk terpisah dengan mereka. "Jadi ada apa kalian mengumpulkan kami?" tanya Mr. Ji. Semua mata menatap Koeun dan Hansol dengan penasaran.

"Begini, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada keluargaku dan juga keluarga Lim. Sebelumnya tolong jangan ada yang memotong perkataanku." Ujar Hansol sambil berdehem setelahnya. "Aku dan Koeun sudah berteman sejak lama." Koeun menoleh pada Hansol dengan pandangan tak terima.

Sebelum Koeun memprotes, Hansol kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sejak lama, aku sudah menganggap Koeun adalah adikku, dan tidak lebih." Hansol sengaja menekankan setiap perkataannya. "Namun aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau Koeun mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padaku. Hingga suatu kejadian yang membuatku tersadar, kalau Koeun ingin memilikiku." Ujar Hansol datar.

"Oppa, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Koeun tak mengerti dengan perkataan Hansol yang melenceng dari topik yang sudah direncanakannya. Hansol tidak menanggapi Koeun dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Koeun mengatakan kalau dia hamil anakku." Aku Hansol. Tak ayal membuat kedua belah pihak terkejut setengah mati.

BRAKK

Paman Lim menggebrak meja dan menatap Hansol tajam. Tapi sebelum namja paruh baya itu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jujur saja paman Lim, saat tiga bulan yang lalu, aku tidak sedang bersama putrimu, aku bersama kekasihku. Jadi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa putrimu mengatakan hal itu sebulan lalu dan menuntutku untuk menikahinya." Ujar Hansol menahan seringaiannya.

"KAU! MAKSUDMU KAU MENGHINA ANAKKU INI JALANG?!" ujar Mr. Lim dengan pandangan tak terima pada Hansol. Hansol menatap wajah Mr. Lim dengan pandangan santai. "Aku tidak bilang begitu." Ujar Hansol santai.

"Aku menjawab aku akan menikahinya, tetapi saat bayi itu sudah lahir. Aku akan melakukan tes DNA dengannya." Ujar Hansol. "Hansol! Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Bukankah kau mengatakan akan menikahiku secepatnya?!" bentak Koeun tak terima.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan anak yang dalam kandungan ini adalah anakku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu!" ujar Hansol dengan nada tinggi. "Kenapa harus nanti? Kau bisa melakukan tes sekarang Hansol-ah." Ujar sang ayah yang menatapnya marah.

"Tidak ayah. Aku ingin mencari aman saja jika bayi itu benar-benar anakku. Banyak yang tidak kupercayai disini." Ujar Hansol dingin. Keluarga Lim menatap Hansol bengis, "Kau mengatakan seolah kami pihak yang jahat." Ujar Mr. Lim tak kalah dingin.

Hansol tertawa kecil. "Pada akhirnya memang akan seperti itu." ujar Hansol misterius. Keluarga Lim langsung pergi membawa Koeun yang menangis tak terima dengan pernyataan Hansol, mereka sudah sangat panas karena merasa Hansol mencoreng nama baik keluarga mereka.

Mr. Ji memandang Hansol sangsi. "Kau benar-benar tidak menghamili yeoja itu Ji Hansol?" tanyanya. Hansol memandang kedua orangtuanya lembut. "Ayah, Ibu, kalian tidak mungkin berfikir aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada seorang yeoja kan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya pada orang yang tak ada ikatan apapun denganku." Ujar Hansol jujur.

Melihat tatapan Hansol, mereka tahu putra mereka tidak mungkin berani membohongi mereka. "Lalu, siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Koeun?" tanya sang ibu. Hansol hanya tersenyum misterius pada kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

PLAKK

PLAKK

Dua tamparan telak diterima oleh pipi mulus Koeun. Koeun kini bersujud di bawah kaki sang ayah. Sang ayah menatap marah sekaligus kecewa pada putri yang sudah dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa terdiam sambi menangis melihat keadaan putrinya.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DILUAR SANA?! KENAPA BISA KAU HAMIL DAN MEMPERMALUKANKU?!" Mr. Lim benar-benar kalap. "Ampun Appa! Mianhae...hiks...mian..." isak Koeun sambil memeluk kaki Appanya.

"APA YANG KURANG DARIMU LIM KOEUN?! SEMUA HARTA ATAUPUN PERMINTAAN YANG KAU INGINKAN SELALU TERPENUHI, LALU APA INI BALASANMU?!"

"Appa...hiks...tolong ampuni aku. Appa aku hanya ingin menjadi Idol...hiks...tapi namja Ji itu...hiks menghancurkan semuanya... Appa percayalah padaku...hiks" Ujar Koeun dengan memohon ampun padanya.

"Cih! Lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu saat ini." Setelahnya Mr. Lim segera meninggalkan Koeun di ruang tamu dan membiarkan maid menyeret tubuh putrinya ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Mrs. Lim menatap tubuh putrinya dengan pandangan tak tega. "Yeobo-"

"Jangan membelanya. Sudah cukup kita selalu memanjakannya." Sela Mr. Lim lalu meninggalkan istrinya yang memandangnya kecewa.

Di dalam kamar Koeun menjerit dan memancarkan kilatan kebencian. "INI SEMUA PASTI KARENA NAKAMOTO YUTA! AWAS KAU NAMJA JALANG!"

* * *

Pasir putih yang lembut dan air laut yang berwarna biru cerah serta matahari yang mulai menampakkan senyumanannya menyapa seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berada di sebuah pantai terkenal di Osaka. Yaitu pantai Nishikinohama.

Yuta mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu dengan senyuman yang begitu miris. Janin dalam rahimnya sudah hidup selama empat bulan, dan ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran buah hatinya bersama Hansol, yang artinya ia masih harus berjuang untuk 5 bulan ke depan.

"Aegi-ya... mianhae Eomma, Eomma pasti sering membuatmu sering tersiksa di dalam sana... Eomma bukan Eomma yang baik untukmu,ne..." lirih Yuta sedih. Dia ingat saat dua bulan lalu dia pernah masuk rumah sakit dan hampir saja kehilangan bayinya.

"Yuta Eomma yang terbaik kok. Buktinya dia kuat sampai sekarang, benarkan baby?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Yuta. Yuta sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran namja itu. "Aigoo, kau mengangetkanku Hinata-kun." Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Yuta yang semakin chubby seiring dengan kehamilannya yang berkembang. "Aduh~ ada baby yang sedang mengandung baby..." goda Hinata. "Ya! Aku bukan baby!" protes Yuta sambil memukuli lengan Hinata.

"Ok! Ok! Gomen Yuta Eomma." Ujar Hinata dan Yuta menghentikan serangannya pada Hinata. Hinata berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pantai yang masih sepi dihadapannya ini. "Ini sudah masuk bulan ke – empat kehamilanmu, Yuta. Kau tidak menginginkan apapun?" tanya Hinata.

Yuta menggeleng pelan. "Aniya, aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Mungkin Aegi mengerti kalau Eommanya sedang susah..." jawab Yuta tersenyum. Memang iya, Yuta tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh selama masa ngidamnya, justrus Yuta semakin manis dan keibuan selama satu bulan setelah kejadian pengusiran itu.

Keinginan Yuta tidak muluk-muluk, mungkin hanya makanan kesukaannya seperti daging dan Takoyaki saja yang berkurang jadinya. Selama hamil Yuta tidak pernah menyentuh dua makanan itu. Dan sekarang Yuta juga tidak lagi mengalami morning sick. Yuta juga semakin rajin meminum vitamin dan susunya. Hanya saja Yuta kadang mengeluh pegal di punggung dan pinggang serta nyeri di dada walaupun dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Kenapa Hinata dan Yuta berani berkeliaran tanpa alat penyamaran dan tanpa takut diketahui keberadaannya sama fans? Tentu saja karena ada perubahan bentuk pada fisik Yuta. Fisik Yuta sekarang benar-benar seperti Yeoja normal.

Tubuh berisi pinggul Yuta juga sedikit melebar. Dan itu cukup sexy bagi semua namja yang memperhatikan dengan detail, dan satu lagi, entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi dada Yuta yang rata kini mulai berisi. Oh oh, Hinata tidak berani lagi memperhatikan tubuh Yuta lebih jauh sebelum ia yang kena masalah.

Kembali pada perasaan Yuta, Hinata tahu, Yuta sangat merindukan Hansol. Diam-diam menangis dimalam hari, sungguh membuat Hinata tidak tega. Lagi, mana ada orang hamil yang kuat jika harus berpisah dengan ayah dari anaknya. Setiap orang hamil membutuhkan pasangannya disampingnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai Hansol. Hinata sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari namja itu. dia setuju untuk bekerjasama dengannya. Hinata menawarkan kerja sama untuk membantu Hansol mencari Yuta. Hinata hanya dapat memberitahukan dimana keberadaan Yuta saja, dia belum berani mengungkap kehamilan Yuta pada Hansol.

Dia tidak mau menambah masalah, dia takut Hansol salah paham. Bagaimana jika Hansol mengira Yuta sengaja menyembunyikan kehamilannya? Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana jika Hansol malah mengira Yuta berselingkuh dengannya?

Lagian dia sudah berjanji dengan Yuta, agar namja itu saja yang memberitahunya entah kapan. "Hinata-kun..." panggilan Yuta menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Y-ye?" jawabnya. "Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Yuta.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia menatap Yuta dengan senyuman manisnya. "Siang ini, kau mau memriksa kandunganmu tidak? Kau kan tidak pernah memeriksanya." Tawar Hinata. Mata Yuta berbinar mendengar tawaran Hinata. "Benarkah boleh?" tanya Yuta.

Hinata mengacak surai coklat Yuta yang mulai memanjang hampir menyentuh bahu. "Tentu saja boleh. Aku kan juga ingin melihat keponakanku." Jawab Hinata. Yuta tersenyum cerah. "Gomawo Hinata-kun..." ujar Yuta.

Satu hal lagi, Yuta sudah mulai melupakan kesedihannya karena orangtuanya.

* * *

"Doyoung hyung!" teriak minirookies heboh dipagi hari yang cerah karena mendapati hyung kelinci mereka di depan pintu. Donghyuck yang langsung menabrak tubuh mungil Doyoung dengan pelukannya diikuti dengan minirookies lainnya.

Member lain yang mendengar teriakan minirookies, langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat namja yang mereka rindukan berada di pelukan minirookies.

"Hyung, kau darimana saja? Kenapa sampai sebulan kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jaehyun. Doyoung tersenyum kecil melihat semua orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah minirookies melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku ngaret ya." Jawab Doyoung sambil nyengir lucu. "Ya! Kau malah nyengir, kami mengkhawatirkanmu kelinci pabboya!" ujar Taeyong sambil mengapit kepala Doyoung di keteknya dan mengusak kasar surai madu Doyoung.

Doyoung meringis dan melepas kepalanya dari apitan Taeyong dengan kasar. "Ish! Sakit Lee menyebalkan Taeyong!" ujar Doyoung sebal. Jaehyun tertawa saja melihat kekasihnya dan Doyoung yang dari dulu seperti Tom&Jerry.

"Sudah-sudah, yang panting sekarang Doyoung kan sudah pulang. Nah Doyoung, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau pergi selama satu bulan tanpa alasan?" tanya Hansol. Doyoung menoleh pada Hansol, namun tatapannya malah jatuh pada namja yang berdiri di samping Hansol. Namja yang berusaha ia lupakan karena kejadian sebulan yang bulan.

Tatapan keduanya terkunci, hati Doyoung seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum kala matanya bertemu kembali dengan mata itu. Kilasan malam itu kembali terngiang membuatnya merinding. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis Doyoung.

Namja itu, Taeil, kenapa dia malah diam saja? Apa Taeil menyadari mengenai malam itu? apa yang akan Taeil lakukan jika dia mengingatnya? Doyoung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taeil. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing, dan reflek dia mengurut pelipisnya.

Member lain yang menangkap perubahan pada Doyoung pun menatap namja manis itu khawatir. "Doyoungie, gwaenchana?" tanya Johnny khawatir yang melihat wajah Doyoung memucat. "Sepertinya dia sakit, lebih baik dia istirahat saja." Ucap Taeil menghampiri Doyoung bermaksud untuk membantu namja itu untuk istirahat di kamarnya.

Tapi respon yang diberikan Doyoung berhasil membuat semua orang disana membeku. "Jangan menyentuhku!" ucapan dingin Doyoung seiring dengan tepisan kasarnya yang ia layangkan pada Taeil yang berniat membantunya.

Tak hanya itu, mata Doyoung yang menyiratkan banyak arti dan sorot dinginnya membuat semua orang disana terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukankah sebelumnya Doyoung baik-baik saja? Namun ketika Taeil menghampirinya kenapa reaksi Doyoung berubah 360 derajat?

Doyoung bangkit dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya dan Taeyong. Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cara di banting mengagetkan semua member. "Tadi itu..." Ten tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Taeil heran. Hansol berdehem, "Sudahlah mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. BTW, aku ada kabar mengenai Yuta dari Hinata itu." ucapan Hansol berhasil menarik kembali eksistensi member lain.

"Dia memberitahuku kalau Yuta kini berada di Jepang." Ucap Hansol dengan berbinar.

* * *

Yuta duduk dibangku bersama beberapa wanita hamil lainnya. Dia menunggu Hinata yang sedang mengurus administrasinya. Ternyata Hinata menepati ucapannya untuk membawa Yuta kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungan. Jujur saja, Yuta sangat exited. Setelah mengurus adiminstasi pendaftaran, Hinata duduk di sebelah Yuta dan menggenggam tangan namja manis itu yang sedikit dingin, sepertinya dia gugup.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, Yuta benar-benar di panggil ke dalam. Yuta masuk di temani Hinata. Yuta duduk dihadapan seorang dokter yeoja yang masih muda, mungkin dia seusia Yuta. "Selamat siang, dengan pasien siapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Yuta tersenyum, "Siang Dokter, saya Nakamoto Yuta." Jawab Yuta. Dokter itu mempertahankan senyumnya. "Jadi apa ada keluhan? Atau hanya ingin sekedar menchek-up? Ah ya berapa usia kehamilan anda Yuta-san?" tanya sang Dokter beruntun.

"Usia kandungan saya 4 bulan, Dok. Keluhan, saya sering mengalami pegal-pegal dibagian pinggang dan punggung padahal saya tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat, dan saya mengalami nyeri di dada." Ujar Yuta.

"Saya tebak, ini adalah kehamilan pertama anda? Jadi keluhan anda itu adalah hal yang normal bagi wanita hamil, mungkin karena tubuh anda membawa beban dan belum terbiasa, untuk dada yang nyeri itu karena pembentukkan ASI jadi tenang saja. Apa ada lagi?" tanya sang Dokter.

"A-anu.. saya wanita yang transgender laki-laki, apa itu tidak beresiko Dok?" tanya Yuta sedikit canggung. Dokter itu sempat terdiam sebentar. "Ah, jadi anda wanita yang sekarang menjadi laki-laki?" tanyanya memastikan. "Tapi seluruh alat reproduksi saya tidak di ambil Dok, hanya penambahan hormon laki-laki dan alat vitalnya." Jelas Yuta.

"Menurut saya, tidak akan ada masalah. Karena tubuh asli anda adalah wanita." Jawab sang Dokter. Yuta tersenyum dan sedikit tenang. "Saya ingin melakukan pemeriksaan, Dok." Ucap Yuta. Dokter tersenyum. "Silahkan berbaring di kasur." Ujarnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya mengikuti langkah keduanya. Yuta berbaring di kasur putih itu, sementara sang dokter menurunkan monitor yang langsung berhadapan dengan Yuta yang berbaring. Disebelah kanannya sang dokter juga menyiapkan berbagai alat yang hampir sama seperti komputer.

Dokter itu memeriksan denyut jantung Yuta menggunakan stetoskopnya, juga tensi darah Yuta. "Detak jantung dan Tensi darah anda normal Yuta-san ini pertanda bagus." Ucapnya. "Maaf sebelumnya, untuk melihat janin anda harus membuka baju anda sebatas perut." Izin sang Dokter.

Yuta mengangguk dan membiarkan dokter itu menyingkap kaus birunya sebatas bawah dada. Perutnya yang mulai membuncit kini terlihat jelas. Dokter itu mengoleskan gel pada permukaan perut Yuta, Yuta meringis karena gel itu sangat dingin menurutnya.

Tak lama muncul warna hitam putih di monitor, tapi setelah sang Dokter menempelkan alat Transduser dan menekannya sedikit pada perut Yuta, terdapat sebuah gambar disana. Yuta tertegun, "Nah, lihatlah Yuta-san, bayi anda sudah memiliki organ tubuh yang lengkap di usia ke 4 bulan. Anda bisa melihatnya bukan?" sang Dokter tersenyum.

Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata cantiknya. Itu anaknya, _'Hansol hyung, igeo uri aegi..._ ' batin Yuta bahagia. Yuta mengernyit ketika mendengar suara aneh. "Itu suara apa?" tanya Yuta. "Ah ini suara detak jantung bayi anda yang berasal dari transduser." Jawabnya.

Yuta semakin terdiam dan tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya. Dia sangat bahagia, "Dokter, apa bayiku sehat?" tanya Yuta. "Yang saya dengar dari detak jantungnya, dia sehat, dan yang saya perhatikan dari monitor juga tidak ada yang aneh. Saya pastikan bayi anda sangat sehat sehat. Kalo masalah jenis kelamin belum terlalu sempurna untuk memastikan." Ujarnya.

Yuta tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih Dokter." Ujar Yuta. Sang dokter mematikan alat USG sedangkan Yuta bangkit –sebelum perutnya sudah dibersihkan dari gel- dibantu Hinata.

"Jadi Yuta-san, untuk saat ini kandungan anda normal-nomal saja. Jaga pola makan anda dan pastikan anda tidak terlalu banyak pikiran atau stress karena itu dapat mengguncang janin anda. Dan anda bisa menghubungi saya jika terdapat keluhan." Ucap sang dokter sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Dokter bagaimana untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di dada karena nyerinya?" tanya Yuta lagi. "Anda bisa memijitnya agar menghilangkan nyeri, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir karena seiring dengan usia kandungan anda rasa sakitnya akan menghilang." Jawab sang Dokter.

"Dokter Yuta akan melahirkan secara apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Yuta menatap Hinata bingung. "Yuta bilang, dia tidak melepaskan organ vital perempuannya bukan? Berarti Yuta juga bisa melahirkan secara normal." Jawab sang Dokter.

"Apa sakit Dok?" tanya Yuta meringis. Sang Dokter menggenggam tangan Yuta, mencoba menenangkan pasiennya. "Memang sakit di awal, tapi saat anak anda sudah keluar nanti, sakitnya akan hilang tanpa bekas dan yang anda rasakan hanya kebagiaan." Jawabnya perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan caesar?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Justru Caesar lah yang jauh lebih sakit. Mungkin saat melahirkan anda tidak merasakan sakitnya, tapi saat selesai operasi rasa sakit akibat sayatan akan terasa saat bius menghilang. Dan sakitnya bisa dirasakan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, anda juga dibatasi dalam bekerja." Jelas sang Dokter lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin normal saja." Jawab Yuta, jelas saja, kalau caesar sampai serumit itu, menurutnya dia akan sedikit susah mengimbangi dengan jadwal-jadwalnya nanti. Apalagi kalau masa promosi, itu adalah masa dengan padatnya jadwal.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga kesehatan fisik ataupun batin anda dan juga tensi anda tidak boleh naik ataupun turun. Kalau bisa lakukan senam pagi dan banyak-banyak lah bergerak saat usia kandungan sudah menua." Ujar Dokter itu lagi.

"Baiklah Dok, terimakasih." Yuta dna Hinata membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Sama-sama, selamat atas kehamilan anda, dan semoga calon anak kalian selalu sehat." Balas sang Dokter.

Mendengar ucapan sang Dokter, keduanya tertawa canggung. Pasti Dokter muda tadi mengira Yuta dan Hinata adalah pasangan. Hinata mengambil resep vitamin yang diberikan oleh Dokter saat di Korea waktu itu, dan beruntung di rumah sakit Jepang ternyata ada juga.

Yuta menatap sebuah foto hasil USG anaknya dengan pandangan haru. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur dalam pelukan Hansolnya dan berujar senang kalau anak mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi itu hanyalah ekspetasi Yuta saja. Karena mana mungkin Hansol tahu mengenai bayinya yang sudah terbentuk sempurna. Mengenai kehamilannya saja Hansol tidak tahu.

"Kajja Yuta, kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Hinata lalu berjalan keluar rumah sakit bersama Yuta. "Aku ingin ke taman bermain." Jawab Yuta mata berbinar. "Baiklah, kita akan ke sana." Jawab Hinata. Yuta terlonjak senang, dia berjalan mendahului Hinata, dan tak sengaja menyenggol orang hingga dia terjatuh. Tentu saja karena tubuh orang itu jauh lebih besar dari Yuta.

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung menolong Yuta berdiri. "Yuta Gwaenchana?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Tuhan... mereka baru saja habis pemeriksaan dan Hinata tidak mau terjadi sesuatu. "Gwaenchana. Tuan maaf saya tidak melihat-lihat saat jalan." Ujar Yuta lalu membungkuk berulang kali.

Orang itu yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, coat hitam, topi hitam, masker hitam juga matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam. Tak ayal membuat Hinata curiga. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menjauhi Yuta.

Yuta yang sedikit merasakan firasat tak enak segera pergi bersama Hinata. Setelah Yuta dan Hinata pergi, orang yang diketahui pria itu membuka maskernya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Dia menelpon seseorang. Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang.

"Nakamoto Yuta, aku sudah menemukannya!" tegas orang itu sambil menatap selembar foto dengan senyum seringainya yang tak pernah hilang.

* * *

Kepulangan Doyoung ke dorm memang mmebuat member lain lega, apalagi dengan keberadaan Yuta yang sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Tapi keanehan tetap saja dirasakan oleh mereka karena tingkah laku namja manis yang sangat mirip dengan kelinci itu.

Tingkah Doyoung yang sedikit pendiam dan sinar matanya yang meredup tak dapat membohongi orang-orang terdekatnya, meski dia berusaha berlaku seperti biasa. Apalagi sikap dingin Doyoung terhadap hyung tertua mereka, Taeil.

Bahkan selama ini Doyoung itu sangat manja dengan Taeil. Namun sekarang, sikapnya berubah 360 derajat. Di dalam keadaan apapun, Doyoung selalu berusaha menjauh dari Taeil, setiap Taeil berbicara padanya pun tak ditanggapi. Keberadaan Taeil tidak lagi dianggap oleh Doyoung.

Tidak hanya Doyoung, namun Mark juga, akhir-akhir ini anak itu juga lebih diam dan seperti sedang menjauhi Donghyuck. Mark tidak lagi bercanda dengan Donghyuck, padahal anak itu selalu bersama Donghyuck. Bahkan Mark pernah membentak Donghyuck yang bermanja padanya.

Karena itu juga berimbas pada sang korban. Taeil frustasi, karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa Doyoung yang pulang dari apartement kakaknya menjadi bertingkah seperti itu padanya. Apa otak Doyoung habis dicuci seseorang? Sedangkan Donghyuck, dia merasa sedih karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Mark.

Sebulan lalu Mark mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Donghycuck, namun keesokan harinya sikap Mark berubah padanya seolah membencinya. Donghyuck tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Mark. Apa Mark hanya mempermainkannya?

Apa yang Donghyuck takuti itu terulang kembali? Teman masa kecilnya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa salam. Padahal Donghyuck sangat mencintai namja itu, walau saat itu Donghyuck tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, namun Donghyuck merasa sangat nyaman dengan namja tampannya itu.

Dan dia sangat kecewa ketika temannya telah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja di taman. Bahkan selama sebulan Donghyuck pernah menunggu namja itu untuk datang lagi ke taman, namun tetap saja, namjanya tidak pernah datang.

Sampai ia tahu kabar dari ibunya kalau teman masa kecilnya itu pindah keluar negeri lebih tepatnya Kanada. Dan ternyata temannya menitipkan sebuah kalung putih yang berinisial LMH pada ibunya. Sampai sekarang hanya itu yang ia punya dari teman masa kecilnya.

Donghyuck menatap sebuah kalung yang sudah bisa menjadi gelang itu dengan senyuman kecilnya. Kalung itu selalu ia simpan dengan baik. Donghyuck bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Mark.

Dia membuka membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak persegi. Memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam dan selalu ia simpan. Saat Donghyuck kembali mendorong lacinya, ternyata sangat susah karena macet. Donghyuck mengeluarkan sedikit tenaganya dan lacinya berhasil kembali masuk. Namun lengan kanannya menyenggol sebuah kotak milik Mark.

BRAK

Kotak itu terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Isinya adalah alat tulis dan ada sebuah gelang. Saat Donghyuck mengambil gelang itu, mata Donghyuck melebar. Gelang milik Mark sama persis dengan kalungnya.

Hanya saja warnanya hitam dan mempunyai huruf LDH. Donghyuck terus memperhatikan gelang itu hingga sebuah suara dengan intonasi dingin menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barangku?"

* * *

"Aigoo Jaehyunie, aku pusing sekali dengan kelakuan para member yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh. Doyoung yang menjadi lebih diam dan Mark yang menjadi dingin yah walaupun hanya pada Donghyuck. Taeil hyung dan Donghyuck yang menjadi korban. Ck ck ck kasihan mereka." Keluh Taeyong sambil mengaduk adonan kuenya ditemani Jaehyun yang sedang membuat cream vanilla.

Saat ini mereka sedang membuat sebuah kue coklat atas permintaa Doyoung yang berjam-jam merengek pada mereka untuk diabuatkan Cake. Entah kerasukan apa namja itu sampai segila itu merengeknya pada Taeyong yang padahal sudah dianggap musuhnya.

Taeyong yang tak tahan dengan segala rengekkan Doyoung pun akhirnya menyerah. Sambil merutuki Doyoung yang mengganggunya bersama Jaehyun. Dan lagi namja kelinci itu malah pergi menganggu kencan pasangan Johnten.

Memang semakin aneh si kelinci itu. "Sudahlah hyung, bukankah kita juga mempunyai waktu berdua saat ini. Lagi pula kita juga sedikit beruntung karena Doyoung hyung tidak mmeperlakukan kita seperti Taeil hyung." Jawab Jaehyun sambil terkekeh melihat kekasih manisnya yang merajuk karena hyung kelincinya itu.

Jaehyun meletakkan cream vanilla yang sudah ia buat untuk diberikan nanti saat kue yang dibuat Taeyong sudah jadi. Taeyong sendiri mengukus adonannya dan membersihkan dapur bersama Jaehyun.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun membuka appron yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing. Setelah dapur sudah bersih, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Keduanya menghela nafas, Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dari samping. Dan Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang kini bermanja padanya hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Taeyong sambil menyalakan TV. Jujur mereka sedikit bosan karena hampir seluruh penghuni dorm sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Taeil dan Hansol ada latihan vokal, JohnTenYoung jalan-jalan, Jeno, Jaemin, dan Jisung sedang di perpustakaan. Mungkin Mark dan Donghyuck juga ikut dengan mereka. Dan dorm benar-benar sunyi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Bagaimana jika kita...?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan senyum menggoda. Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Jaehyun. Jaehyun menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dan menyeringai. Taeyong yang akhirnya sadar pun memukul kepala Jaehyun.

"Jangan memanfaatkan keadaan Jung Byuntae Jaehyun!" Taeyong melarikan dirinya dari Jaehyun menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang cekikikkan karena melihat wajah Taeyong yang memerah. Sudah sepuluh menit, dan Steam Choco Lava Cake yang ia buat sudah jadi. Taeyong memberikan tambahan vanila cream yang sudah dibuat Jaehyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Taeyong memasukkan cake-nya ke dalam kulkas agar Doyoung dapat memakannya nanti. Taeyong kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. "Hyung, bagaimana jika kita Movie Marathon?" tawaran Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk setuju dan mengambil satu paket popcorn berukuran besar di laci meja counter dapur lalu membuat dua gelas coca cola untuknya dan Jaehyun. Dia melihat Jaehyun yang sudah fokus ke TV. "Jadi film apa?" tanya Taeyong dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Jaehyun.

"Kita mulai dari Twiligh dulu." Jawab Jaehyun sambil menghirup aroma strawberry di surai hitam Taeyong. Aroma Taeyong selalu membuatnya nyaman. Taeyong mencebik pada Jaehyun. "Aku kan tidak suka film horor Jaehyun!"

"Ayolah hyung, lagipula kau juga bisa memelukku saat Vampirenya datang nanti." Jawab Jaehyun sambil mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas. Taeyong memerah saat mata tajam Jaehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. "Dasar modus!"

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh dan menempelkan tubuh keduanya. Selama film di putar, Taeyong terus-terusan menempeli Jaehyun apalagi saat Vampire mulai beraksi. Jaehyun menahan tawa saat melihat Taeyong yang gugup dan meremat tangannya.

Kekasihnya ini lucu sekali, Jaehyun senyum-senyum seperti orang gila saat Taeyong memeluk erar tubuhnya. Jaehyun kehilangan fokus pada filmnya dan membiarkan Taeyong memeluknya erat seperti bayi koala.

* * *

Ten dan Johnny melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat teman kelinci mereka yang makan seperti orang kelaparan selama tiga bulan. Bahkan mereka kenyang duluan melihat cara makan anak itu. Ten tak habis pikir, acara jalan-jalannya bersama Johnny harus ditunda lagi karena Doyoung merengek ingin ikut.

Tadinya Ten dan Johnny tak mengizinkan, namun saat Doyoung yang sudah akan menangis seperti anak kecil membuat mereka mau tidak mau mengajak namja kelinci itu. setelah puas shopping, Ten dan Johnny memilih makan siang di restorant.

Mereka memesan beberapa makanan, tapi Doyoung memesan makanan tak kira-kira. Nafsu makan Doyoung benar-benar besar sepertinya, terbukti dengan tiga piring nasi yang sudah dihabiskan Doyoung.

Ten dan Johnny saling pandang dan menatap tak percaya. Doyoung menyeruput minumnya dan menepuk pelan perutnya. "Akh~ kenyangnya~" ujarnya riang. "Jadi, siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?" tanya Ten menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Johnny menelan ludahnya susah payah, awalnya ini memang rencananya untuk mentraktir Ten. Makadari itu Ten sendiri tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Dan Doyoung dengan nada polos mengatakan kalau ia juga tidak punya uang dan mengatakan bukankah ini traktiran Johnny.

Johnny mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar makanan yang cukup mahal itu. Doyoung hanya nyengir menatap keduanya. "Loh? Loh? Mau kemana?" tanya Doyoung bingung saat melihat dua orang dihadapannya berdiri.

"Tentu saja pergi, bukankah kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Johnny. "Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Doyoung. "Ani! Kami sudah kenyang." Kompak keduanya.

Doyoung yang menangkap ekspresi malas keduanya menjadi merasa bersalah. Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya merasa tak enak hati. Johnny dan Ten lagi-lagi merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah Doyoungie, kau tidak salah. Ayo jalan lagi, kita akan ke tempat permainan kali ini." Ujar Ten membujuk Doyoung.

Doyoung menoleh pada Johnny menunggu persetujuan dari namja tampan itu. johnny mengangguk mantap pada Doyoung membuat namja manis itu tersenyum lucu. "Baiklah kajja." Ten menarik lengan Doyoung semangat dan disambut namja manis itu tak kalah semangat.

Johnny hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya yang begitu lucu. Rasanya ia seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menjaga kedua anaknya bermain di mall.

.

.

Ketiganya sedang bermain di dalam sebuah wahana permainan yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Ketiganya mencoba bermain basket dan saling memperebutkan skor tertinggi. Ten dan Johnny yang memang ahli basket mendapat skor tinggi, sedangkan Doyoung mendapatkan skor terendah.

Lalu mereka mencoba bermain pump, kali ini Doyoung membiarkan Ten dan Johnny adu keunggulan dalam dance. Tapi menurut Doyoung tentu saja Ten yang menang, secara Ten itu paling ahli dengan yang namanya dance.

Tapi mata Doyoung memincing saat ia melihat Johnny yang tiba-tiba mencium Ten di bibir ketika sang namja mungil itu bermain. Tentu saja Ten seketika langsung membeku. Sedangkan Johnny tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berakhir memenangkan permainnya. Johnny melonjak kegirangan semenatara Doyoung mendelik melihat kecurangan Johnny. Ten yang terima memukul kepala Johnny.

"Johnny!" sebuah suara yang menyerukan nama Johnny membuat ketiganya menoleh. Dan ketiganya mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berwajah western melambai pada mereka lebih tepatnya Johnny.

Yeoja itu menghampiri JohnTenYoung. "Hi Kate!" ujar Johnny sambil tersenyum. Tanpa mereka duga, Kate menghambur dalam dekapan Johnny. "Kita bertemu lagi, Seo!" ujar Kate dan melepaskan pelukan Johnny.

"Ya Kate. Kau sedang apa disini? Berbelanja?" tanya Johnny. Kate mengangguk dan mengangkat sekatung paper bag di tangan kanannya. Kate melirik ke dua orang di sebelah Johnny. Johnny mengangguk mengerti. "Kate, perkenalkan si kecil ini Ten dan kelinci ini Doyoung temanku." Ujar Johnny santai.

Ten dan Doyoung sontak mendelik pada Johnny. Kate mengulurkan tangannya pada Ten dan Doyoung. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, namaku Katelyn Blake." Ramah Kate pada keduanya.

"Doyoung." Doyoung menerima uluran tangan Kate dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ten." Sedangkan Ten memberikan kesan sedikit malas pada Kate dan tidak disadari oleh yeoja cantik itu. johnny menatap Ten merasa bersalah. Sudah Doyoung, sekarang ditambah oleh Kate. Johnny merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Apa kalian sedang bermain disini?" tanya Kate. Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain bombomcar? Sepertinya seru." Ujar Kate lagi.

Ten baru saja akan menyela, harus menelan kembali ucapannya. Johnny sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Kate dan mau tidak mau ia dan Doyoung mengikuti Kate dan Johnny. Dengan wajah sumpek, Ten dan Doyoung bermain bombomcar dengan mobil yang sama. Dan membiarkan Johnny dan Kate satu mobil juga.

Kate dan Johnny terlihat senang sekali, bahkan mereka tertawa lepas. Ten menatap punggung Johnny dengan pandangan menusuk. Doyoung yang berada di samping Ten bergidik ketika namja mungil itu mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

* * *

Taeyong dan Jaehyun menatap layar theater di hadapan mereka dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Entah kenapa, rasanya cepat sekali, mereka sudah sampai tahap Edward dan Bella melakukan ritual malam pertama.

Tubuh keduanya kaku, melihat adegan di hadapan mereka tentu saja membuat mereka terpancing. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun, lebih tepatnya adik Jaehyun. Benar saja, bagian bawah Jaehyun sudah menggembung.

Jantung Taeyong seakan mau melompat saat mata tajam Jaehyun menatap intens manik coklatnya. Perlahan Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Taeyong. Taeyong sendiri sudah merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan berada dalam kukungan tubuh besar jaehyun.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal yang sama seperti Edward dan Bella?" bisik Jaehyun didepan bibir tipis Taeyong. Taeyong hanya meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat Jaehyun yang begitu sexy dimatanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaehyun langsung melumat kasar bibir Taeyong. Menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Taeyong yang terasa manis. Taeyong sendiri hanya menerima perlakuan bibir Jaehyun dan sesekali mengerang.

Taeyong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jaehyun, meremas rambut Jaehyun atas kenikmaatn yang diberikan Jaehyun. Tangan kanan Jaehyun sudah memasuki kaos longgar Taeyong, dan mencari sepasang nipple pink kesukaannya.

"Aahhh~"

Taeyong mendesah ketika Jaehyun langsung mencubit kedua nipplenya. Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa Taeyong kehabisan nafas. Jaehyun memuji kesempurnaan Taeyong saat ini. Wajah memerah dan dipenuhi keringat. Sepasang bibir merah merekah yang kini membengkak, sepasang netra yang menatapnya sayu.

BRAKK!

Jaehyun baru saja akan membuat tanda pada leher Taeyong sebelum sebuah dobrakan pintu sukses mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya. Taeyong dengan cepat lari dari kukungan Jaehyun. Jaehyun menahan lengan Taeyong sebelumnya. "Hyung bagaimana dengan adikku...?" tanya Jaehyun nelangsa.

"Urus saja sendiri!" ujar Taeyong galak dan meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengerang frustasi, baru saja ia ingin marah pada orang yang seenaknya membanting pintu. Tapi ia langsung dibuat bungkam dengan tatapan tajam orang itu.

Ten masuk dengan wajah kusutnya dan dibelakangnya terdapat Johnny dan Doyoung yang menatapnya khawatir.

* * *

Yuta merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur singlenya. Hari ini cukup lelah menurutnya, sesudah pemeriksaan dari dokter tadi siang, dia bermain di taman bermain ditemani Hinata. Cukup puas ia bemain dengan anak-anak kecil yang sangat lucu.

Mereka sangat aktif dan polos. Yuta tersenyum mengingat hari ini dia diliputi kebahagian. Dia tidak bersedih hari ini. Yuta mengambil selembar foto di atas meja nakas. Mengusap lembaran foto itu dengan wajah penuh haru.

Foto janin berusia empat bulan. Bayinya sudah tumbuh dan berkembang, dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Yuta mencium lembar foto itu. "Aegi-ya, Eomma mencintaimu..." ujar Yuta penuh haru.

Yuta mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya. Sudah dua bulan ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Yuta terpaku pada sebuah nomor telpon dan dengan gemetar ia memutar panggilan pada nomor tersebut.

Terdengar suara sambungan membuat Yuta was-was. Sampai orang tersebut menjawab panggilannya, Yuta meneteskan airmatanya.

" _Yobseyo Yuta-ya... aigoo kau kemana saja Chagiya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya seseorang diseberang dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara.

Yuta menempelkan ponselnya pada perutnya sendiri. "Aegi-ya... dia Appamu..." lirih Yuta berusaha tak didengar oleh Hansol di sambungan.

" _Hallo, Yuta-ya... kenapa kau diam saja sayang? Tolong katakan sesuatu... apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu...?"_ tanya Hansol lagi.

Duk!

Tak pernah disangka, sebuah tendangan ia rasakan di perutnya saat Hansol yang berbicara didepan perutnya. Yuta meringis pelan dan mengelus perutnya. Bayinya menendang! Dan itu adalah tendangan pertamanya! Bayinya menendang saat Hansol berbicara.

" _Yuta... tolong katakan sesuatu, sayang... jangan membuat hyung khawatir."_ Ujar Hansol lagi. Yuta memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Dia menangis lagi, bahagia? Iya. Yuta bahagia bayinya peka dengan ayahnya.

Bayinya menyadari siapa ayahnya. Yuta mengelus permukaan perutnya dengan sayang. "Aegi-ya... kamu memang pintar ne... kau menegnali siapa Appamu..." ujar yuta dengan suara bergetar.

Duk!

Yuta kembali meringis saat tendangan kedua diluncurkan bayinya. Cukup sakit, namun sakit itu kalah dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. "Kau tahu, Appamu itu orang yang sangat baik dan pintar. Dia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Eomma. Kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentangnnya ya... karena Eomma juga sangat mencintainya. Kami mencintaimu Aegi..." ujar Yuta dengan linangan airmata di pipinya.

Duk!

Bayinya kembali menendang, dan Yuta tersenyum lembut. Dia memandang foto namja tampan di ponselnya, dia sudah memakaikan mode pesawat pada ponselnya agar Hansol tidak kembali menelpon.

Jujur saja, hatinya menghangat mendengar suara Hansol tadi. Hansol benar-benar masih mencintainya. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dalam hati ia menangis lagi. "Hansol hyung... mianhae... Bogoshippo..."

Yuta mengelus perutnya yang sepertinya sudah kembali tenang, dan bayinya sudah tidak menendang lagi. "Jaljayo Aegi-ya... Eomma menyayangimu... neo Appa do..." lirih Yuta. Dia menghapur airmata di pipinya sebelum memeluk foto janinnya.

Yuta menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut, perlahan, dia menutup manik bulat cantiknya.

TBC

Hai, gimana sama chapter ini? kurang puas ya? apa kebanyakan konflik?

makasih buat yang mereview, fav,foll, sama sider. Aku harap gk ada yg kecewa sama chapter ini. pada dasarnya ini gk semua sesuai dengan kehidapn live mereka. aku mohon reviewnya ya...

salam, Johntenny


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING!

Sorakan gembira terdengar di penjuru sekolah elit itu saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Semua siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan menjadi satu dengan yang lainnya, mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan teman mereka sambil menuju kantin.

Tapi, tidak semua merasa bahagia dengan jadwal istirahat. Namja manis bernama Lee Donghycuk ini malah mengerang frustasi. Dengan aura yang suram dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang dilipat.

Ulangan fisika yang habis dikerjakannya tadi membuatnya semakin stress. Selain karena susah, baginya soal itu sangat memuakkan. Sebenarnya, Donghyuck bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Sama sepeti Mark, Jeno, Jaemin dan Jisung, dia anak yang cerdas dan juga soal itu tidak terlalu bermasalah baginya. Kalau dia bodoh, mana mungkin dia dan minirookies lainnya mampu mengikuti Akselerasi hingga loncat dua tahun.

Hanya saja, sikap Mark yang seolah atau memang menjauhinya, membuatnya kehilangan fokus dalam belajar. Dia juga melupakan semua rumus yang biasanya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Terhitung sebulan sudah Mark menjauhinya, dan tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya. Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar sampai Mark menjauhinya seperti itu. Belum lagi Mark yang kini malah seperti orang kutu buku.

Tingkah Mark yang selalu berusaha menjauhinya dan menolak untuk berbicara dengannya membuat namja manis ini sedih. Ia juga teringat dengan pengakuan Mark sebulan lalu yang mengatakan kalau namja tampan itu mencintainya.

Kalau Mark mencintainya, kenapa sikap Mark berubah sepenuhnya seperti ini? Lalu maksud dari pegakuannya itu apa? Hanya lelucon atau candaan? Padahal Donghyuck mengangap pengakuan Mark itu juga serius. Tapi Donghyuck memang melihat keseriusan dari tatapan Mark waktu itu, sikap Mark membuatnya terus kepikiran.

Kecupan itu, masih terasa di bibir merah Donghyuck. Detak jantung yang berpacu dengan kencang, juga masih bisa ia ingat. Semua yang dirasakan Mark saat malam itu, sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tatapan lembutnya, membuat Donghyuck terlena.

Donghyuck mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursinya. Donghyuck memakai earphonenya dan berniat tidur. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Donghyuckie! Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih banyak di kelas daripada bersama kami saat istirahat. Mark hyung juga sama." Jaemin pelaku penepuk pundak Donghyuck itu berujar nyaring sambil duduk di kursi depan Donghyuck.

"Ne, kau ini kenapa? Ada masalah? Cerita saja pada kami." Tambah Jeno sambil menatap Donghyuck sedikit prihatin. Donghyuck menghela nafasnya. "Ulangan fisika hari ini membuatku lelah." Adu Donghyuck.

Jaemin dan Jeno saling bertatapan. Ayolah... seorang Lee Donghyuck tidak mungkin frustasi hanya karena hal itu. Mereka itu tidak bodoh, atau malah jenius. Jaemin menggenggam tangan Donghyuck dan membawa namja manis itu keluar kelas.

"Ayo ke kantin, kau harus makan Donghyuckie. Kau bisa sakit kalau hanya mendekap di kelas." Ujarnya sambil terus menyeret tubuh mungil Donghyuck dan tak memperdulikan rengekan Donghyuck yang terus menolak.

Jeno tersenyum kecil melihat kelakukan kekasihnya dan Donghyuck. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum mengikuti Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang lebih dulu menuju kantin.

.

.

 _From : Lee Jeno_

 _Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini hyung? Lihatlah kekasihmu yang sekarang jadi murung ini. Kalau kau masih sayang padanya, temui kami di kantin. SEKARANG!_

Mark mendengus setelah membaca pesan dari Jeno. Dia duduk dengan gusar. Dia tidak bisa ke sana, karena dia kan seperti ini juga untuk Donghyuck. Percuma jika dia menyusul ke kantin, yang ada dia tidak bisa melupakan namja manis itu.

Ya, walaupun sampai saat ini dia belum berhasil juga sih. Saat dia melihat tatapan terluka namja manis itu hatinya juga sesak. Sungguh dia tidak tega terus ber-akting seperti ini. Apalagi pengakuan yang dia ucapkan waktu itu.

Dia merasa brengsek dan tak bertanggung jawab. Biarpun dia juga tidak tahu perasaan Donghyuck padanya. Tetap saja rasanya sakit. Selama ini Mark selalu memperhatikan Donghyuck, sifat manjanya, cara menatapnya, tingkah lakunya. Tapi Mark tidak bisa melihat perasaan Donghyuck yang sebenarnya lewat mata anak itu.

Kadang dia merasa Donghyuck memiliki dinding pembatas sendiri yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat perasaan anak itu. Mark meraba saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah kalung atau gelang karena ukurannya yang sudah tidak muat lagi di lehernya.

Gelang berwarna hitam dengan tiga huruf kapital LDH. Mark memperhatikan gelang hitam itu di tangannya dan mengelus hurufnya. LDH... adalah inisial nama teman kecilnya. Teman kecil yang dicintainya tapi yang juga terlupakan. Semenjak kehadiran Donghyuck, teman kecilnya semakin terlupakan.

Jangankan untuk mengingat rupa temannya, nama panjangnya saja Mark melupakannya. Sebelum dia pindah ke Kanada, dia pernah tinggal di Korea selama dua tahun dari umur 5 tahun sampai 7 tahun. Dan saat keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada, dia mengalami kecelakaan besar yang menyebabkan sebagian kecil ingatannya terhapus. Salah satunya, teman kecilnya yang harus ia lupakan. Yang menjadi satu-satuya kenangan dari teman kecilnya adalah gelang hitam dengan inisial nama temannya. Mark pernah berusaha mengingat, namun sakit dikepalanya selalu kambuh. Mark juga pernah mencoba melupakan, namun hatinya menolak.

Jadi, Mark hanya bisa berdoa agar dia dapat mengingat siapa teman kecilnya.

Getaran ponselnya membuat lamunan Mark buyar.

Drrrt~ Drrrt~

 _From : Lee Jeno_

 _Hyung! Kemarilah segera! Donghyuck bertengkar dengan salah satu sunbae seangkatanmu dan sunbae itu melukai Donghyuck!_

Mark membulatkan matanya dan langsung saja dia berlari menuju kantin dengan wajah khawatirnya. Mark merutuki sekolahnya yang begitu luas sampai ia merasa jarak antara gudang dengan kantin begitu jauh.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu kantin, Mark melongokkan kepalanya dan mencari sosok manis itu. Mark menemukannya, Mark segera menghampiri Donghyuck dan menarik tangan namja itu hingga memutar balik badannya. Mark mencengkram kedua pundak Donghyuck lalu menatap cemas pada namja manis itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Donghyuckie... apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau dilukai oleh sunbae itu? Katakan siapa dia agar aku bisa membalas perbuatannya?" serentetan pertanya keluar dari bibir Mark sambil terus mengecek seluruh tubuh Donghyuck. Sampai ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan, Mark menatap mata bulat itu dengan mata tajamnya.

Donghyuck hanya menatap Mark dengan polos dan juga bingung. Ada apa dengan hyungnya ini. Sudah sebulan bersikap acuh padanya, dan sekarang datang-datang memberikannya serentetan pertanyaan aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Ucap Donghyuck lirih dengan canggung. "Dan aku tidak dilukai dengan siapapun." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Mark. "Tapi kata-" ucapan Mark terhenti ketika matanya menangkap Jeno yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sangat menyebalkan menurut Mark.

Sekarang Mark mengerti, itu hanya jebakan Jeno saja. Ck, bisa-bisanya Lee Jeno ini mengerjainya. Sambil menatap tajam Jeno, Mark melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pundak Donghyuck. Lalu tatapan Mark kembali pada Donghyuck. "Ah geurae... neo gwaenchana." Ujar Mark datar.

Mark merasa dipermainkan oleh Jeno memilih pergi dari tempat itu. namun, baru Mark ingin melangkah Donghyuck menahan lengannya. Mark yang sudah membalikkan badannya hanya diam dan tak melihat ekspresi kecewa namja manis itu.

"Tak bisakah hyung tetap disini..." lirihnya. Kalau saja Mark lebih detail mendengarkan suara Donghyuck. Mark akan menyadari suara namja manis itu yang bergetar akibat menahan tangis. Namun Mark yang kembali dikendalikan egonya memilih pergi dan sedikit menyentak tangan Donghyuck hingga terlepas dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersama kalian, aku harus belajar agar mendapatkan nilai memuaskan saat kelulusan nanti." Ujar Mark dingin lalu bergegas pergi.

Tepat setelah Mark pergi, setetes airmata jatuh mengalir dari manik coklat Donghyuck. Mark berbohong, dan Donghyuck menyadarinya.

* * *

Hansol hanya menatap Koeun dengan pandangan datarnya. Sedangkan Koeun menatap Hansol dengan pandangan marahnya. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu restaurant. Koeun bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Kenapa kau mengubah pikiranmu saat pertemuan keluarga waktu itu?" tanya Koeun tajam. Hansol hanya mendengus sambil menatap yeoja dihadapannya. "Aku belum siap untuk terikat dengan sebuah pernikahan." Ujar Hansol pendek. Hansol hanya menyebut salah satu alasannya.

Koeun menatap remeh pada Hansol, lalu tatapannya kembali kembali nyalang. "Hah! Kau bisa bilang seperti itu ketika sudah terjadi sesuatu padaku." Ujar Koeun dingin. Tapi Hansol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa yang tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun dalam tatapannya.

Walau dalam hatinya ingin dia membunuh yeoja ular dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu tunggu sampai kau melahirkan. Aku hanya memastikan apakah bayi itu benar-benar anakku atau bukan." Jawab Hansol tajam. Dalam hati ia menyeringai melihat Koeun yang terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu membuatku dan anakku menderita." kesal Koeun. Hansol menatap Koeun dengan jengah. _'kau fikir aku peduli'_ batin Hansol. "Bersabar atau aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ancam Hansol dengan nada tegasnya.

Dia berencana untuk membongkar semua permainan Koeun saat Koeun sudah melahirkan nanti. Bagaimana pun juga dia masih memiliki hati. Kalau Koeun shok dan masuk penjara dalam keadaan hamil pasti akan membahayakan kandungannya. Walau bukan anaknya, setidaknya ia tidak mau membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah.

Hansol membuka ponselnya saat mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Dia tersenyum lirih ketika membaca pesannya itu. Tapi, dahinya berkerut ketika melihat ada kejanggalan disana. koeun yang memperhatikan tingkah Hansol mendengus. Dia tahu apa yang membuat Hansol lebih berekspresi. Pasti mantan kekasihnya lagi.

Tanpa Hansol sadari Koeun menyeringai sekilas padanya lalu mengetikkan pesan di ponsel dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

 _From : Hinata_

 _Hansol-ah, tak bisakah kau datang ke Jepang? Kekasihmu sangat membutuhkanmu..._

 _Aku benar-benar tak tega. Walau dia tidak pernah menangis dihadapanku, tapi aku sangat tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Mereka sangat membutuhkanmu..._

 _To : Mr. Black_

 _Culik Nakamoto Yuta dan buat dia sengsara. Tapi jangan sampai mati. Cukup siksa, kalau bisa kau bunuh juga bayi dalam kandungannya!_

* * *

Doyoung menghampiri Ten yang kini termenung di meja makan. Doyoung duduk disamping dengan ragu-ragu. Karena kejadian kemarin dia menjadi merasa bersalah. Doyoung merasa Ten pasti kesal karena kencannya bersama Johnny jadi berantakan karena kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ten-ah." Panggil Doyoung sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya. Ten menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Doyoung. "Ada apa?" tanya Ten dengan wajah datarnya. "Maaf ya, pasti acara kencanmu dengan Johnny hancur karena aku." Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

Ten mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kencan yang mana?" tanya Ten balik merasa bingung dengan maksud Doyoung. Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya. "Yang kemarin itu, kau pasti badmood karena aku." Jelas Doyoung.

Ten terdiam sebelum dia malah tertawa garing. "Hahaha..hah..a... kau mengira aku dan Johnny hyung berkencan? Memangnya kapan kami pacaran." Ucap Ten dengan lirih di kalimat terakhir. Doyoung mendengar jawaban Ten hanya terdiam. "Kau tidak menganggu sama sekali kok." Ujar Ten sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Doyoung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf jika kemarin sikapku membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau tidak slaah." Ten menatap Doyoung dengan senyum kecilnya. "Tapi Ten-"

"Kemarin aku hanya tidak enak badan saja, makanya jadi badmood." Jawab Ten meyakinkan Doyoung agar namja manis itu berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Doyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Apa sampai sekarang badanmu masih terasa tidak enak?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

"Ani. Sepertinya teh ini berhasil membuat badanku merasa lebih baik." Ujar Ten sambil menyesap kembali tehnya. "Teh yang dibawakan Yuta hyung dari Jepang waktu itu memang manjur sekali rasanya." Jujur Ten sambil tersenyum. Doyoung mengambil Choco cake dalam kulkas lalu memakannya dalam diam.

"Aku senang Yuta hyung ternyata berada di Jepang, tapi bagaimana dengan bayinya? Aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja." Ujar Ten. Doyoung mengangguk sambil memakan cakenya seperti anak kecil.

"Bayi? Maksudmu?" tanya seseorang dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ten dan Doyoung menoleh dan mendapati Johnny di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya di samping Ten. Keduanya menelan ludah kasar. "Hyung? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Doyoung, sedangkan Ten hanya diam.

"Sejak kalian membicarakan Yuta, atau baru saja. Tapi apa maksud kalian dengan Bayi? Mereka?" tanya Johnny tak mengerti. Doyoung menaruh telunjuknya di hadapan bibirnya menyuruh Johnny untuk tidak berbicara keras. Takut ada yang mendengar selain mereka.

Doyoung yang tak bisa mengelak, akhirnya memilih untuk memberitahu Johnny. "Hyung, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi tolong jangan memberitahu member lain, ok." Ujar Doyoung pada Johnny. Johnny pindah duduk di sebelah kanan Doyoung.

"Jadi sebenarnya, sebelum Yuta hyung menghilang itu, Yuta hyung sedang mengandung dua bulan." Aku Doyoung tak ayal membuat Johnny terkejut setengah mati. "Maksudmu? Yuta kan namja? Apa jangan-jangan..." Johnny menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Doyoung mengangguk, "Yuta hyung sama seperti Taeyong hyung, juga sama seperti aku dan Ten." Jawab Doyoung.

Johnny semakin terkejut. "Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya Johnny tak mengerti. "Dengan alasan yang sama, karena keluarga yang tak menginginkan adanya perempuan dan menginginkan anak lelaki." Jawab Doyoung sambil tersenyum miris.

Sedangkan Johnny kini terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang menimpa empat namja manis yang ternyata sebenarnya yeoja. Dia jadi berpikir, apa kalau dia dilahirkan sebagai perempuan apa keluarganya akan melakukan hal yang sama? Johnny bergidik sendiri memikirkannya.

"Hyung, apa pandanganmu pada kami sekarang? kau jijik pada kami?" tanya Doyoung sambil menatap mata tajam Johnny. Johnny menatap Doyoung dan melirik Ten sekilas. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tidak mungkin memiliki menganggapkan kalian jijik. Itu adalah keputusan keluarga kalian. Aku tidak menyangka hidup yang kalian lalui ternyata berat." Ujar Johnny dan tersenyum miris.

"Lalu Yuta mengandung anak siapa?" tanya Johnny polos. Doyoung yang gemas memukul kepala Johnny dengan sendok kecil yang entah dia dapat darimana. "Tentu saja Hansol hyung. Hyung pikir siapa lagi kekasihnya?" kesal Doyoung.

"Loh? Kenapa sampai sekarang Hansol hyung tidak tahu?" tanya Johnny lagi. "Karena Yuta hyung memang sengaja merahasiakannya semenjak kedatangan Koeun ditengah-tengah mereka." Ujar Doyoung lagi. Johnny hanya ber-oh-ria. "Kasihan sekali mereka." Jawab Johnny. Doyoung hanya mengangguk.

Seketika hening, Doyoung yang merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diberitahukan, memilih keluar dari ruang makan membiarkan Johnny dan Ten berdua. Mungkin Johnny butuh bicara dengan Ten.

Johnny yang ditinggal berdua dengan Ten menjadi canggung. Johnny memandang Ten yang menatap lekat tehnya. "Ten aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarian. Aku hanya-"

"Aku mencoba untuk adil. Aku mengerti hyung. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula yeoja itu sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang, bukan kau yang mengundang. Maaf aku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ujar Ten merasa bersalah.

Johnny tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak marah? Lagi pula kemarin Kate bilang kalau itu hari terakhirnya di Korea." tanya Johnny. Ten menggeleng. "Tatap aku Ten." Ujar Johnny. Ten menatap Johnny tepat di mata. Membuat yang di tatap malah menjadi berdebar tak karuan. "Aku tahu mungkin kau tetap kecewa karena jalan-jalan kita di tunda dua kali." Ujar Johnny.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu lagi." Ujar Ten mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik coklat pekat namja Amerika dihadapannya. Johnny menghel nafas, "Ten, masalah yang tadi itu benar?" tanya Johnny mencoba mengganti topik.

Ten menatap Johnny lagi dan mengangguk. "Hyung, apa kau akan menjauhiku setelah ini?" tanya Ten. Johnny terhenyak melihat tatapan sendu dari Ten. Dengan senyuman manisnya, Johnny memeluk Ten. "Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu." Ujar Johnny.

Senyum Ten mengembang, "Gomawo hyung." Johnny menatap Ten lalu menggeleng. "Ani ani, kau harusnya memanggilku oppa. Coba sekarang panggil aku oppa." Titah Johnny. Ten tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Shirreo!" jawab Ten menggoda Johnny. "Ah ayolah Ten~ aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku oppa. Johnny oppa, seperti itu." rengek Johnny sambil menirukan suara perempuan yang memanggil kakak laki-laki. Ten mengernyit jijk melihat tingkah Johnny. Dengan paksa ia melepaskan pelukan Johnny.

"Ayolah Tennie~" rengek Johnny tapi tak digubris oleh Ten.

* * *

Hinata menggigit jarinya gelisah saat ia menerima balasan pesan dari Hansol. Dia merutuki kecerobohannya. Bagaimana dia mengirimkan pesan pada Hansol tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dulu. Kalo Hansol curiga bagaimana?

Tadi saat ia mengirim pesan pada Hansol dan Hansol langsung membalasnya.

 _From : Ji Hansol_

 _Mereka siapa? Apa maksudmu?_

 _Hinata-ssi, bisakah kau mengambil gambar Yuta? Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja._

Itu yang dikirim Hansol. Aduh, kenapa juga dia memakai kata mereka. Lagi, Hansol meminta foto Yuta, dia harus bagaimana? Kalau dia foto Yuta sekarang, nanti Hansol curiga lagi. Hinata mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Hinata-kun." Seru Yuta yang sudah bersa di sampingnya. Hinata yang terkejut, langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Yuta yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kajja ke pantai, aku sudah siap." Ujar Yuta semangat dengan pakaian yang justrus membuat Hinata menganga.

Bagaimana tidak? Yuta memakai celana pendek hitam hingga memamerkan setengah pahanya sampai bawah dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang transparan hingga memamerkan dalaman putihnya. Dengan gugup Hinata bertanya. "Kau yakin ke pantai dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Yuta memperhatikan pakaiannya lalu mengangguk mantap. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengenaliku kan? Ini juga bukan kemauanku, sepertinya bayiku." Ujar Yuta santai lalu berjalan di depannya.

Hinata menganga tak percaya, entah ngidam Yuta yang ini harus ia syukuri atau ia umpati. Yuta terlihat sangat sexy dan sangat cantik. Dengan gagap Hinata mengikuti Yuta yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah merasakan perasaan tak enak.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum begitu melihat Yuta yang begitu exited dan tersenyum lebar. Beruntung cuaca sore ini sangat indah dan lumayan ramai. Yuta berlari menuju air laut dan menyiprat-nyipratkan airnya seperti anak kecil.

Tak hanya dia yang merasa kagum dengan pesona Yuta. Tetapi, hampir semua pengunjung pantai disini benar-benar terpesona dengan kecantikan dan tingkah Yuta. Bahkan turis dari Amerika terang-terangan menggoda namja cantik tersebut.

Hinata sadar, semakin tua kehamilan Yuta, justru Inner Beauty milik Yuta semakin menguar. Yuta benar-benar cantik dan mempesona. Hinata tersenyum saat mendapatkan ide. Melihat matahari yang sudah mencondong ke arah barat, Hinata mengambil gambar Yuta yang tengah menyipratkan air laut denagn wajah ceria. Senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit cantik, tangan yang terangkat ke atas dan cipratan air yang memperindahnya ditambah dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam.

Satu kata untuk gambar itu. Sempurna. Hinata mengirim gambarnya pada Hansol agar namja tampan itu dapat melihat bagaimana cantiknya kekasihnya sekarang.

 _To : Ji Hansol_

 _Hansol-ssi lihatlah, bukankah kekasihmu sangat menggemaskan? Dia baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir._

Yuta menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah berseri. "Hinata-kun, aku sangat puas bisa menikmati air laut di pantai ini. Airnya sangat sejuk, pasir pantainya juga lembut." Ujar Yuta. "Terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini." Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari bibir namja manis itu.

Hinata balik tersenyum dan mengacak surai coklat madu Yuta dengan senyumnya. "Aku akan senang jika kau juga senang. Bagaimana dengan baby?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap perut gemuk Yuta. "Baby juga sangat senang, terimakasih Hinata Ahjussi." Ujar Yuta sambil menirukan suara anak kecil dan tersenyum sumringah.

Keudanya tertawa, "Hei aku tidak setua itu kan, sampai dipanggil Ahjussi oleh bayimu?" protes Hinata. "Ye, kau itu terlalu tua, Ahjussi." Jawab Yuta mencebik lucu. Hinata menatap Yuta pura-pura marah. "Awas kau ya, adik kurang ajar!" Hinata mengejar Yuta yang sudah berlei duluan.

Dari jaraknya Yuta melempari Hinata dengan bola pasir. Mereka berlarian seperti anak kecil tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pengunjung lain disana. Yuta yang terlalu semangat berlari pun tak melihat orang lain yang berada di belakangnya karena posisi Yuta yang membelakanginya. Alhasil, Yuta menabrak orang itu.

Brukk!

Sebelum tubuh Yuta terjatuh, sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya. Yuta memjamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia tersadar ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Yuta melepaskan pelukan itu dan membungkuk berkali-kali pada orang yang ditabraknya. "Mianhamnida! Mianhamnida!"

Orang itu tersenyum dibalik kacamata hitamnya. "Gwaenchana!" jawab orang itu. "Yuta apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatir. "Nan Gwaenchana." Lirih Yuta. "Lain kali hati-hati, kau bisa terjatuh jika berlarian seperti tadi." Ujar orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yuta dan Hinata.

Yuta yang sempat melihat senyuman orang itu merasa janggal. Namun ia menampik perasaanya, mungkin karena dia mulai lelah. "Yuta, ayo pulang ini sudah mulai malam." Ujar Hinata sambil melihat langit yang mulai gelap karena matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Yuta hanya mengagguk menagapi.

* * *

Doyoung membuka pintu pembatas atap berniat masuk ke dalam gedung lagi karena suhu yang mulai mendingin. Doyoung yang baru saja berbalik akan menuruni tangga dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang kini dihadapannya. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat bahkan terlihat intim.

Doyoung tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat orang yang dihindarinya selama sebulan ini berada dalam posisi segila ini bersama dirinya. Sedang orang dihadapannya juga tak kalah kaget. Terlihat dari matanya yang terbuka lebar.

Mata keduanya saling bertemu membuat perasaan tak asing memenuhi rongga keduanya. Mata kelinci Doyoung sudah terjebak dalam manik hitam dihadapannya. Membuatnya seakan tak bisa terbebas lagi.

Manik kelam yang memancarkan kasih sayang padanya, manik yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini tak pernah lagi ia lirik. Juga, tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hanya tatapan Moon Taeil yang dapat melumpuhkannya.

Tapi kembali pada masalah malam itu. Rasa benci, kecewa, dan takut dalam hatinya kembali ia rasakan. Tubuhnya bergetar dihadapan namja tampan itu. dan untuk pertamakalinya airmatanya sudah mengalir lagi dihadapan Taeil.

Sedangkan Taeil, terkejut saat ia merasakan perasaan tak asing didadanya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia tak mengerti. Tapi Taeil tak dapat menahan sakit didadanya saat manik bulat dihadapannya memancarkan kekecewaan yang begitu jelas.

Tatapan kosong yang juga memiliki arti kelam didalamnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat tatapan benci dari manik dihadapannya. Manik yang sudah sebulan tak menganggapnya, kini meliriknya dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan baginya.

Apalagi saat sepasang manik itu mengalirkan kristal beningnya. Taeil tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, karena ini yang pertama kali baginya melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis. Tangan Taeil terangkat otomatis untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembul itu.

Namun Doyoung menepis kasar tangan namja tampan itu sebelum tangan yang selalu merangkulnya itu menyentuh pipinya. Doyoung mendorong tubuh dihadapannya dan berlalu pergi. Karena airmatanya yang tak mau berhenti, ia terpeleset jatuh terduduk di anak tangga.

"Akh!"

Seketika perutnya seperti di cengkram dari dalam. Sangat perih. "Hiks.. Appo,..." isaknya sambil memegangi perutnya. Ditambah lagi kakinya yang sekarang terkilir. Taeil berlari menghampiri Doyoung yang kini terjatuh.

"Doyoung-ah, Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Taeil sambil mecoba menahan tangan Doyoung. Doyoung menepisnya lagi dan mencengkram pegangan tangga. Dia mencoba berdiri sendiri. Karena pergelangan kakinya terkilir membuatnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja pinggangnya tidak di pegangi Taeil.

Doyoung menatap Taeil tajam. "Kubilang-"

"Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menyentuhmu!" sela Taeil dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Doyoung terdiam membeku, ucapan Taeil. Ucapan Taeil terdengar sangat otoriter baginya. Dirasa Doyoung tidak lagi memberontak, Taeil menggendong Doyoung ala bridal style.

Reflek, kedua lengan Doyoung melingkar di leher Taeil. Doyoung menunduk dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, dia tidak bisa menatap Taeil. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya di bawa pergi oleh Taeil. Taeil membawa Doyoung ke ruang kesehatan di gedung SM, karena memang disana fasillirasnya lumayan lengkap untuk keadaan darurat.

Taeil menurunkan tubuh Doyoung di atas kasur disana. Taeil melihat sekitar dan ia tidak melihat dokter yang biasa menjaga disini tidak ada. Sepertinya ia sedang keluar. Taeil mengambil kotak obat p3k dan duduk menghadap Doyoung yang tengah bersandar.

Taeil membuka sepatu Doyoung dan melipat celana panjang Doyoung sampai setengah betis. Pergelangan kaki Doyoung sedikit memar dan terkilir. Taeil memijat dan Doyoung berteriak kesakitan. "Aw! Hyung, sakit!"

"Mian Doyoung-ah, tapi kau harus menahannya sedikit." Ucap Taeil tak tega melihat Doyoung kembali menangis kesakitan. "Hiks... Appo hyung... hiks" memang pada dasarnya Doyoung yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitive membuatnya berteriak dan menangis kesakitan.

Taeil menarik pergelangan kaki Doyoung perlahan sampai kaki Doyoung tidak tertekuk lalu kembali mendorong kaki Doyoung hingga berbunyi. Setelah itu Taeil kembali membaringkan kaki Doyoung. Dilihatnya Doyoung yang masih sesegukkan dengan wajah memerah akibat menangis, dan jangan lupakan airmata yang masih mengalir.

Taeil memajukan tubuhnya dan duduk disamping pinggang Doyoung. "Kakimu tadi sedikit terkilir namun sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau tetap harus beristirahat agar pulih selama tiga hari." Ucap Taeil sambil memandang Doyoung.

"Tadi kau juga memegangi perutmu, apa perutmu sakit juga?" tanya Taeil. Doyoung haya mengangguk dan menunduk. Sedikit rasa bersalah masuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Taeil yang sudah ia acuhi, nyatanya masih sangat peduli padanya.

"Apa aku perlu mengurut perutmu? Mungkin saraf dibagian perutmu sedikit shok atau keram karena kau jatuh terduduk tadi, juga aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada tulang belakangmu kau tahu kan kalau jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan." Ujar Taeil menawarkan dan menjelaskan.

Dengan ragu Doyoung mengangguk dia juga takut jika sampai terjadi hal seperti itu. "Hyung bisa memeriksa tulang belakangku dulu." Ucapnya lalu membalik tubuhnya sehingga tengkurap. "Mian aku harus mengangkat baju hingga sebatas setengah pinggang." Izin Taeil.

Doyoung menyingkap bajunya hingga sebatas setengah pinggang, sedikit malu sih, dia pun meyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Entah kenapa Taeil merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang. dia hanya melihat kulit pinggang Doyoung yang begitu putih.

Dengan gugup Taeil menekan pinggang dan tulang pinggang Doyoung. Seperti tersengat listrik dan jantungnya semakin berdebar saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit Doyoung yang selembut kapas itu. mukanya semakin memerah dan Taeil berharap Doyoung tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit kalau aku menekan tulangmu seperti ini?" tanya Taeil sambil menekan tulang panggul Doyoung. "A-aniyo." Jawab Doyoung ragu. "Jangan ragu, jika sakit katakan sakit." Ujar Taeil lagi berusaha serius. "Ani, tidak sakit." Jawab Doyoung.

"Apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Taeil lagi. Doyoung menggeleng dan membalik badanya hingga celentang. Seketika wajah keduanya memerah. Perut ramping Doyoung terlihat dan jujur saja itu memancing Taeil. Tapi Taeil sadar, dia harus melawannya.

"A-aku akan memriksa perutmu." Ujar Taeil dan dengan gemetar menyentuh perut ramping Doyoung. Doyoung menelan ludah gugup saat tangan yang pernah merabanya dengan sensual kini akan menyentuhnya lagi dengan situasi yang berbeda.

Taeil menekan perut Doyoung sedikit. "Apa sakit?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Doyoung. "Ya, masih terasa nyeri disana." Jawab Doyoung jujur. Taeil mengangguk dan menekan perut bagian bawah Doyoung, dan disana ia merasa janggal.

Dia tidak bodoh, dia pernah bersekolah IPA dan mempelajari organ reproduksi lebih mendalam. Termasuk organ reproduksi wanita. Tapi sekarang ia ragu dengan apa yang dia hadapi. Dia merasa ada yang aneh. Dia menekan sekali lagi bagian itu dan Doyoung meringis kesakitan. Dia ragu akan firasatnya kali ini.

"Do-Doyoung, apa disini kau merasa sakit?" tanya Taeil ragu. "Ne, tadi saat jatuh disana terasa seperti dicengkram dari dalam. Tapi sekarang sakitnya berkurang." Jawab Doyoung sambil meringis. Taeil membeku saat ia kembali merasakan hal yang lebih menjanggal.

Sesuatu di dalam sana terasa hidup, dan dia dapat merasakan sesuatu berdetak didalam. Lagi , dia baru menyadari ada beberapa tonjolan di perut Doyoung saat orang menekan perutnya. "D-Doyoung-ah, kau..." Taeil tak mungkin salah kali ini. Semuanya begitu jelas.

Tapi dia tidak berani memberitahukannya pada Doyoung. Dia belum berani dan takut Doyoung shok. Doyoung sendiri merasa khawatir dengan ekspresi Taeil. Apa dia mengalami penyakit parah? "Hyung, apa aku sakit parah?" tanya Doyoung dengan polosnya.

Taeil kembali mengontrol ekspresinya dan menggeleng. Dia harus berbohong kali ini. "Gwaenchana. Kau baik-baik saja, Doyoung-ah." Jawab Taeil dan membernarkan baju Doyoung yang tersingkap. "Tapi kusarankan kau untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut ke dokter, karena ku rasa itu perlu untuk mejaga kesehatanmu." _Juga untuk memastikan hal 'itu'_ lanjut Taeil dalam hati.

Doyoung mengangguk paham dan kembali duduk bersandar. Sampai keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Taeil masih dalam bayang-bayang mengenai apa yang sudah ia tebak tadi. Doyoung sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa biasanyakan dia paling banyak menemukan topik untuk diajak bicara.

"Doyoung-ah." Panggil Taeil.

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengacuhkanku selama hampir enam minggu ini?" tanya Taeil menatap Doyoung. Doyoung terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau juga bersikap dingin padaku, apa aku punya salah? Tolong beritahu aku Doyoung-ah." Pintanya memohon. Doyoung tidak lagi bisa menjawab dan dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Taeil mendesah kecewa saat melihat penolakan dari Doyoung. "Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Tapi, aku mohon maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu." Ujar Taeil dengan pandangan memohon.

Doyoung meremas sprei kasur di bawahnya kalut. Entah apa yang ia harus lakukan sementara Taeil tak mengingat apapun mengenai hal itu. Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah tanggalan, dan ia teringat sesuatu. Dia membuka ponselnya dan memeriksa tanggalan yang selama ini ia tandai. Dan Doyoung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Ketakutan mulai menyelimutinya. Taeil heran saat mendapati Doyoung yang memandang ponselnya dengan wajah horor. Baru saja ia akan bertanya Doyoung lebih duli menyela. "Hyung, aku mau pulang." ujarnya lirih.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." jawab Taeil dan memapah Doyoung. Doyoung menatap Taeil ragu dan mulai melangkah. Mereka menyetop taksi dan menuju dorm. Saat di Dorm, Doyoung segera menuju kamarnya dan Taeyong.

Ternyata Taeyong juga belum pulang, sepertinya dia dan Jaehyun pergi lagi hari ini. "Hyung, gomawo." Ujar Doyoung dan menutup pintunya. Taeil mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Dengan lemas, dia pergi ke dapur dan duduk di kursi.

.

.

Taeil menuang air di gelas dan meminumnya perlahan. Taeil kembali teringat dengan kejadian malam itu. Samar-samar dia mulai mengingat wajah orang itu dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah Doyoung.

 _Dia yang datang dengan keadaan mabuk sepenuhnya lalu Doyoung berniat menolongnya. Namun, dia malah menahan Doyoung dan membawanya kedalam ciumana menuntut. Doyoung berusaha menolak tapi dia malah mengasari namja manis itu._

 _Dia membawa Doyoung ke kamarnya dan meniduri namja manis itu dengan nama Yuta. Doyoung berusaha menolak dan menangis deras dalam kukungannya tapi dia tidak pernah peduli. Saat pagi, ia sudah tak menemukan siapapun lagi selain noda darah dan cairan kental._

 _Saat ia bertanya dimana Doyoung pada member lain tapi tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan namja manis itu._

Taeil mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Dia sudah sadar akan kesalahannya. Kesalahannya begitu besar dan tak bisa termaafkan begitu saja. Dan selama ini Doyoung bersikap dingin padanya, itu wajar. Dia pantas mendapatkan hal itu bahkan lebih karena perlakuannya yang begitu bejat. Apalagi ia menganggap Doyoung adalah Yuta saat itu.

Dia sudah menyakiti fisik dan batin Doyoung. Kemungkinan besar Gongmyoung pasti tahu apa yang menimpa adiknya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah, apalagi dia dipercayai oleh Gongmyoung untuk menjaga Doyoung. Namun apa yang ia lakukan, ia malah menghancurkan namja manis itu.

"Ya Tuhan..." Taeil mendesah lemas saat ia kembali mengingat hal tadi. Ia menemukan sebuah kehidupan didalam tubuh Doyoung dan yang ia baru sadari adalah hasil perbuatan bejatnya. Taeil menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Jika sampai hal itu benar, maka dia tidak hanya menghancurkan Doyoung namun dia juga menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan juga karir mereka. Hal ini juga terlalu dini untuk mereka. Bagaiana bisa ia seceroboh ini?

Taeil belum bisa memutuskan apapun. Dia hanya menunggu Doyoung untuk berbicara padanya. Jujur Taeil takut, impiannya akan berakhir sampai disini.

* * *

Hansol berjalan di sekitar sungai Han dan duduk dekat tepi sungai. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dan lebih indah saat ia bersama namja cantiknya. Hansol tersenyum dan membukan ponselnya. Dia memandangi satu foto yang baru saj dikirm Hinata tadi senja.

Foto kekasihnya yang sedang bermain di pantai. Yuta sangat cantik dan mempesona dalam foto itu ditambah latar sunset yang begiti indah. Dia jadi sangat merindukan namja cantiknya. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit perbedaan disana. Yuta lebih gemuk dan sexy, sepertinya dia hidup dengan baik disana.

Dia ingin sekali menyusul mantan kekasihnya ke Jepang, namun ia juga takut jika koeun mengetahui hal itu, dia akan berbuat jahat pada Yuta. Hansol sangat berterimakasih dengan Hinata yang memberitahukannya dimana keberadaan Yuta.

Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai Han dan tersenyum. Tapi tepukan di bahunya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Yukhei-ya!" seru Hansol kaget. Yukhei hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping Hansol.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu hyung." Ujarnya sumringah. Yukhei duduk disamping Hansol dan menatap pada sungai dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" tanya Yukhei lagi. Hansol tersenyum kecut. "Ya senang dapat bertemu kembali denganmu. Kau bisa menebak sendiri bagaimana kabarku sepertinya." Jawab Hansol.

"Hahaha dari jawabanmu sepertinya hyung sedang tidak baik." Ujar Yukhei lagi. "Lalu dimana Yuta hyung? Biasanya kau selalu bersama kekasihmu." Tanya Yukhei lagi dan melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari Yuta.

"Aniyo, Yuta tidak mungkin disini." Ujar Hansol sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hm? Apa kalian...?" Yukhei tidak berani meanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Ya, kami break up." Jawab Hansol tersenyum kecil. "Mian hyung, aku tidak tahu sebelumnya." Jawab Yukehi tak enak hati.

Hansol teringat dengan Koeun dan kali ini sepertinya dia harus memastikan sesuatu melalui Yukhei. "Yukhei-ya, mau ke Club?" ajak Hansol. Yukhei menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kajja." Jawab Yukhei semangat.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah Club malam menghabiskan beberapa gelas wiskey. Hansol mengganti minumannya dengan jus jeruk karena dia tidak berniat mabuk malam ini. Cukup tiga gelas saja yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan setengah kewarasannya.

"Ah dia sangat cantik hik." Ucap Yukhei melantur, oh sepertinya anak itu sudah mabuk. Hansol menyeringai kecil menatap Yukhei. "Yukhei-ya, siapa yang kau bilang cantik?" tanya Hansol tak mengerti.

"Hm?" Yukhei menatap Hansol dengan mata sayunya. "Tentu saja hik Lim Koeun ugh." Jawabnya tak sadar. Hansol tahu bahwa orang yang sedang mabuk selalu berkata jujur. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hansol sedikit terkejut mengetahui fakta itu, karena Yukhei Wong yang notabenenya rival dari Lim Koeun kini malah memuji yeoja itu.

"Tentu saja hik." Jawab Yukhei. "Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Bukankah kau menganggapnya rival?" Hansol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yukhei. Yukhei tersenyum kecut, "Hik.. sejak awal pertemuanku dengannya... hik aku sangat menyukainya hik... tapi dia hik.. membenciku hik entah karena apa..." jawab Yukhei sambil cegukan.

Yukhei mengambil gelasnya lagi dan mengajak Hansol bersulang. Hansol mengambil gelas jusnya dan bersulang dengan Yukhei. Yukhei kembali meminum gelas ke delapannya dan Hansol menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Ah begitu ya... hmm... Yukhei-ya, apa kau ingat dengan kejadian sekitar empat bulan lalu? Saat SM mengadakan party di sebuah club mewah?" tanya Hansol hati-hati. Yukhei mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja aku ingat hik aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam yang penuh gairah itu hik" jawabnya ambigu.

Hansol mengernyit, "Gairah maksudnya?" tanyanya. "Ya, aku melewati malam yang begitu panas dan penuh gairah dengan yeoja yang aku sayangi dan kucintai." Jawabnya tersenyum menerawang. "Dengan siapa? Apa Koeun?" tanya Hansol memastikan.

"Ya, Tentu saja Lim Koeun." Jawabnya senang. Hansol tersenyum saat fakta itu terkuak dari mulut Yukhei sendiri. "Apa Koeun menyadari kalau kalian sudah bercinta?" Hansol kembali mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

"Ya. Keesokan harinya ia langsung mengamuk padaku hik dan menyuruhku untuk melupakan kejadian itu hik tapi yang namanya pengalaman berharga mana bisa aku lupakan." Jawab Yukhei.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Koeun alami sekarang?" tanya Hansol dan Yukhei menggeleng. "Dia hamil anakmu Yukhei-ya." Ujar Hansol dan tanggapan Yukhei malah tertawa. "Ah aku senang sekali hik tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa kalau dia membenciku hik dia kan hanya mencintaimu." tambah Yukhei. Hansol menghela nafas, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau tahu hal ini?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia kan membenciku dia pasti akan tetap menolakku." Ujar Yukhei lirih. Hansol tersenyum lembut. "Dasar pengecut, kalau mencintainya harusnya kau membuatnya juga jatuh cinta padamu bukan menjadikannya rivalmu." Ujar Hansol.

"Aku tahu aku salah dari awal, namun mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlanjur sangat membenciku." Jawab Yukhei. "Kau belum terlambat, kau masih bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Apalagi kau mempunyai hak karena bayi yang Koeun kandung adalah anakmu." Jawab Hansol.

"Geuraeyo?" tanya lirih Hansol. "Ne, kejarlah dia dan buat dia mencintaimu. jangan sampai dia menjadi salah langkah." Nasihat Hansol pada Yukhei. Hansol sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ia katakan. Pasalnya Yukhei sedang mabuk, bisa saja orang dihadapannya akan melupakan apa yang ia katakan keesokan harinya.

Hansol menekan tombol stop pada ponselnya. Hansol sudah berhasil mendapatkan satu bukti lagi melalui pengakuan Yukhei yang sedang mabuk. Dan memang benar apa dugaannya dan ucapan Taeyong. Koeun memang mengandung anak Yukhei bukan anaknya. Ia menyeruput jusnya dengan raut puas di wajahnya.

* * *

Pagi ini Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah siap dengan baju jogging mereka. Kali ini mereka akan jogging berdua karena sudah janji dan rupanya member lain belum bangun pagi ini. Sebelumnya Taeyong sudah menyiapkan roti bakar untuk member lain supaya mereka bisa sarapan kalau di belum kembali dari jogging.

"Yo Jaehyunie~ kau sudah selesai belum memakai sepatunya?" teriak Taeyong dari depan pintu Dorm. "Ne hyung, aku sudah siap." Jaehyun muncul di depan pintu dengan cengirannya dan dua botol air mineral.

"Ya sudah kajja." Taeyong berjalan lebih dulu dan Jaehyun berjalan menyamai langkah Taeyong. Beruntung dorm mereka berada di dalam perkomplekkan yang sepi, jadi mereka tak perlu menyamar terlalu ketat, merek hanya menggunakan masker hitam saja.

Mereka memutari komplek yang lumayan luas itu hingga lima putaran sesekali Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong hingga namja manis itu memerah dan dengan senang hati Taeyong akan memukul Jaehyun lantaran kesal.

Sampai mereka menemukan sebuah taman dan mereka duduk di ayunan taman tersebut. Taeyong mengambil sebotol air mieral dari tangan Jaehyun dan meneguknya rakus. Jaehyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tubuh mereka sudah basah dengan keringat, Taeyong menengok ke samping kanannya dan menemukan Jaehyun yang masih meminum air mineralnya. Keringat yang membasahi leher putihnya dan kaos Jaehyun yang putih kini basah hingga transparan dan menampakan lekuk tubuhnya yang berotot. Jakunnya yang naik turun saat air itu masuk melalui kerongkongannya.

Taeyong memerah melihat tubuh Jaehyun yang begitu sexy. Berbeda dengannya yang kurus kering. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun menutup botolnya dan menatap wajah Taeyong yang memerah. Dia tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gembil itu.

Chup!

Taeyong terkejut dan memandang Jaehyun. "Ya! Kenapa menciumku?" tanya Taeyong galak. "Hyung menggemaskan kalau sedang blushing!" ujar Jaehyun sambil mengerling. Taeyong hanya mendengus tapi pipinya tetap merona.

Saat suasana hening, dan Jaehyun mengatakan sesuatu. "Taeyong hyung..." panggil Jaehyun. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. "Apa?" tanya Taeyong. "Hyung, aku senang ternyata aku tidak benar-benar menyimpang." Ujar Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Tadinya aku sempat frustasi saat aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta padamu hyung, karena aku mengira kamu namja tulen." Ucap Jaehyun dan memandang Taeyong lekat.

"Lalu kalau aku namja tulen bagaimana? Apa kau akan menjauhiku?" tanya Taeyong dengan wajah sedih. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Tidak mungkin. Hyung aku sangat mencintaimu, walaupun aku mengelak kenyataannya akan seperti itu." jawab Jaehyun dengan tatapan seriusnya. Taeyong lega mendengarnya.

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dan mengangguk mengerti. Taeyong tersenyum, "Begitu... kau pasti terkejut ya saat pertama kali kau mengetahui kalau aku ini yeoja sebenarnya." Ujar Taeyong. "Tentu saja... tapi aku tidak menyangka saat aku tahu kau yeoja itu saat kau harus mengalami keguguran. Tapi kita tak perlu mengingat hal itu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau kembalui bersedih." Jelas Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak akan sedih lagi kok, aku tidak ingin membuat baby sedih disana." Jawab taeyong sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang yang terbaik Taeyongie noona." Jawab Jaehyun sambil memberikan dua ibujarinya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menoleh dengan wajah heran. "N-Noona?"

"Tentu saja... Noona.." ucap Jaehyun girang dan memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan noona. Taeyong tertawa, "Jangan memanggilku Noona. Kau tahu aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan hyung. Malah entah kenapa aku sangat terasa tua saat dipanggil Noona." Taeyong mendengus.

"Tapi hyung kan memang sudah tua." Jawab Jaehyun dan berhasil mendapatkan pelototan gratis dari Taeyong. "Tapi aku tidak setua itu!" jawab Taeyong galak. "Aku tidak bilang kau setua itu." jawab Jaehyun lagi dan kembali menggoda Taeyong. Entah kenapa ia merasa ucapan Jaehyun yang seolah menganggapnya seperti orangtua. Huh kau saja yang berlebihan Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dan mendapatkan panggilan dari Doyoung. Taeyong mengernyit dan mengangkat sambungannya.

"Yobseyo."

"..."

"Ah ne, aku akan ke sana bersama Jaehyun. Berapa? empat? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Taeyong mengangkat alisnya keheranan.

"..."

"Ok, baiklah. Ya tidak masalah. Lagipula kami sebentar lagi akan pulang. Ne Annyeong." Dan Taeyong memutuskan sambungannya dengan Doyoung. Jaehyun menatap penuh tanya pada Taeyong.

"Nugu?" tanyanya. "Doyoung." Jawab Taeyong dan Jaehyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Jja Jaehyun kita pulang." ujar Taeyong berdiri dari ayunannya. "Sebelumnya kita apotik sebentar ya, ada yang ingin aku beli." Ujar Taeyong. Jaehyun menatap khawatir pada Taeyong. "Kau sakit hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Ani." Dan mereka mampir lebih dulu ke Apotik sebelum kembali ke dorm. Taeyong mengambil 4 buah kotak persegi panjang yang dibutuhkannya dan segera membayarnya di kasir. Lalu dia menghampiri Jaehyun yang menunggu di luar apotik. "Jja Jae kita pulang." ucap Taeyong dan Jaehyun mengangguk.

Sampai mereka di dorm, Jaehyun segera menghampiri member lain yang tengah sarapan. Sedangkan Taeyong langsung menghampiri Doyoung yang berada di kamar. Taeyong memasuki kamar dengan wajah tak dapat di baca.

"Doyoung-ah ini... kau yakin kau..." Taeyong terbata-bata. Doyoung segera mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan Taeyong. Dengan wajah yang masih panik dia berlari ke kamar mandi. "Taeyong-ah, kau bisa mengambil uangku di sana." Doyoung menunjuk lacinya menyuruh Taeyong mengambil uang gantinya disana.

Taeyong tidak menghiraukan perintah Doyoung, dia hanya menunggu Doyoung dengan wajah khawatir, dia mengunci pintu agar tidak ada yang masuk lebih dulu.

* * *

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya dan bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya. Dia melihat keadaan di sekitar kamarnya yang sudah sepi, hanya ia dan Jeno saja disana. Ah Jeno. Ngomong-ngomong anak itu masih terlelap di kasurnya.

Jaemin mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum berpindah kasur. Ia menghampiri Jeno yang masih terlelap damai. Jaemin berbaring disamping Jeno dan memperhatikan wajah tampan Jeno. Jeno benar-benar tampan walau sedang tidur.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos. Jaemin memencet hidung Jeno pelan, lalu mencubit pipi Jeno. Kening Jeno mengerut, sepertinya ia terganggu. Jaemin terkikik melihat Jeno yang begitu lucu. Jaemin kembali menjepit hindung mancung Jeno menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Jeno benar-benar lucu hihihi" kekeh Jaemin dan tersenyum lucu. Jaemin terduduk dengan posisi miring, dia berniat meniup telinga Jeno hingga posisinya kini seperti menindih Jeno dari samping.

Tanpa Jaemin duga, Jeno langsung menarik pinggang ramping Jaemin dan memeluknya erat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. "Siapa bidadari yang berani menganggu tidur tampan Lee Jeno, hm?" bisik Jeno di telinga kiri Jaemin.

Membuat sang empu telinga bergidik. Jaemin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jeno. Dia memperhatikan wajah Jeno dan menemukan manik sipit namja tampan dihadapannya sudah terbuka.

"Huh, jangan bilang kau sudah bangun sedari tadi?" tanya Jaemin polos. "Ani, aku baru saja terbangun saat kau menganggu tidurku." Jawab Jeno, Jaemin mencebik "Itu sama saja."

Secepat kilat Jeno membalik keadaan hingga ia yang berada diatas sang namja manis. "Jeno-ya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaemin sedikit panik saat melihat tatapan mata Jeno yang begitu lekat. "Aku ingin memandang wajah kekasihku lebih dekat, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Jeno sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ddengan Jaemin hingga hidung mereka saling menyentuh.

Wajah Jaemin memerah dan dirinya benar-benar gugup jika harus berdekatan dengan namja tampannya jika dengan jarak segila ini. Karena itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Jeno hanya tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipi merah Jaemin.

Lalu mencium kening Jaemin dan hidung bangir Jaemin tak lupa bibir semerah cherry itu. "Kau benar-benar cantik." Ujar Jeno dengan eyesmilenya. Jaemin hanya menatap Jeno malu. Jeno yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaemin semakin dibuat gemas.

Dia kembali menghujani wajah dan leher Jaemin dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Membuat Jaemin kegelian dan tertawa lepas. "Hahaha Jeno haha hentikan." Ujar Jaemin dan mendorong bahu Jeno agar menjauh darinya.

Jeno bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaemin dan memandang namja cantiknya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jeno. Jaemin menggeleng, "Belum, sepertinya tidak ada yang membangunkan kita." Jawab Jaemin. "Yasudah ayo makan." Ajak Jeno.

"Mungkin mereka tidak enak karena kita kepulesan." Ujar Jaemin acuh. Baru saja Jaemin akan membuka pintu, Jeno menahan lengannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Bersihkan wajahmu dulu sebelum makan." Ujar Jeno dan menyeret Jaemin ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi kedunya keluar untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo aku udh masuk ke chapter 7, gimana ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Maaf buat yang minta Jaeyong sama Jaeno untuk banyak part tapi aku agak kehabisan ide. Ada yang bisa bantu supaya aku bisa nambahin part?

Yang bingun sama pembagian kelas buat minirookies. Aku minta maaf karena udh kesalahan dari awal. Seharusnya Mark kelas 10, Jaemin, Jeno, sama Donghyuck kelas 9 dan Jisung kelas 7/8. Ah aku lupa, jadi karena udh terlanjur, aku buat mereka masuk kelas akselerasi. Jadi mereka loncat 2 tahun. Trus disini dua tahun sebelum mereka debut jadi tahun 2014.

Aku makasih banget sama yang fav, foll, sama review atau pun sider yang udah ngenotice ff ini. Padahal aku khawatir jalan ceritanya ngebosenin dan pastinya kapungan hehe . Dan maaf kalo ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

Dan...

HAPPY NEWYEAR 2017 GUYS! Gak nyangka udh nyampe di 2017 aja, padahal perasaan baru kemaren 2016. DAN FINALLY JOHNNY DEBUT! KYAAA BIAS NOMOR SATU AKHIRNYA DEBUT! Sumpah exited banget./ciee yang tadinya Johnny SMROOKIES sekarang jadi Johnny NCT127 cieee~

Dan kayaknya cuman sampe sini...

Salam Johntenny : )


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Ini sudah yang ketigakalinya, namun benda persegi panjang di genggamannya masih memberikan jawaban yang sama. Dengan dua garis merah yang tertampang disana. Doyoung menggeleng panik, dia masih belum percaya, mungkin ketiga benda ini rusak atau semacamnya.

Doyoung mengambil yang keempat dan akan kembali mencoba, kini dia berharap bahwa yang terakhir berbeda. Doyoung mencelupkan ujung benda itu ke dalam wadah kecil yang berisi cairan urinnya. Setelahnya dia menunggu hasil. Doyoung menutup matanya dan berdoa agar kali ini hasilnya berbeda.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, Doyoung membuka matanya dengan takut, ia melihat hasilnya. Seketika airmatanya mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Doyoung menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, dua garis merahlah yang kembali tertampang di benda itu.

Doyoung menangis deras. Takut, ketakukannya menjadi kenyataan. Doyoung memegang perut datarnya, "Ya Tuhan..." mirisnya.

Doyoung keluar dari kamar mandi dan Taeyong yang menunggunya segera menghampiri Doyoung yang sudah kacau. Kemungkinan besar, tebakannya benar melihat keadaan Doyoung sekarang. Doyoung memeluk Taeyong dan menangis di pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Doyoungie... apa hasilnya..." Doyoung menyerahkan keempat testpack yang terdapat dua garis merah disetiap buahnya pada Taeyong. Taeyong menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan pandangannya meredup pada Doyoung.

Sungguh dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Doyoung terlihat sangat kacau. "Taeyong hyung... hiks.. wae? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini... hiks.." isak Doyoung. Taeyong membawa Doyoung untuk duduk di tepi kasur.

Sebagai sahabat yang ia lakukan hanyalah bertahan disamping Doyoung. Memang mereka seperti Tom&Jerry, namun itu mereka lakukan untuk candaan dengan member lainnya. Dan untuk sekarang, Taeyong hanya bisa mengusap bahu sahabatnya berharap sahabatnya itu dapat sedikit membaik.

"Doyoung-ah siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Taeyong hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Doyoung. Doyoung menggeleng, "Doyoung-ah katakan saja siapa... tolong jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku..." pinta Taeyong meyakinkan Doyoung yang masih menangis.

"Enam minggu lalu... Taeil hyung yang... yang..." Doyoung tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terisak perih saat bayangan hal itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Seketika pikiran Taeyong kosong saat nama seseorang yang tak pernah di duga keluar dari bibir Doyoung dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Taeil hyung...?" lirih Taeyong tak percaya. Doyoung mengangguk dan berlutut dihadapan Taeyong. "Aku berkata jujur Taeyong-ah. Tolong percaya padaku dan hiks mengatakan kalau aku hanya ingin mengada-ngada hiks... ini benar-benar anak Taeil hyung hiks.." ujar Doyoung ketakutan. Dia hanya takut Taeyong tak percaya padanya dan menganggapnya hanya menyeret Taeil dalam masalahnya.

Taeyong menggeleng cepat. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Tentu saja aku percaya padamu... tapi bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Taeyong dan mengusap airmata Doyoung. Doyoung tidak menjawab, dia tidak sanggup menceritakannya.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, tapi kau harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Taeil hyung, karena ia mempunyai hak atas anaknya." Ujar Taeyong dan menguatkan Doyoung.

"Kurasa dia sudah tahu... karena kemarin dia semoat menolongku saat terjatuh, perutku terasa sakit dan dia memeriksa perutku. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang memucat, aku tahu Taeil hyung bersekolah di School Science Hing School, dan pasti mempelajari hal ini hyung. Dia juga menyuruhku ke dokter kemarin, kurasa dia menyuruhku untuk memastikannya." Jelas Doyoung dengan pandangan kosong saat melihat wajah Taeyong yang penuh tanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan saja padaku..." lirih Doyoung lagi. "Memangnya dia sadar dengan kejadian enam minggu lalu?" tanya Taeyong. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya belum." Jawab Doyoung. "Doyoung-ah kalau pun dia menyadari hal ini sepertinya Taeil hyung ingin pengakuan darimu langsung." Ujar Taeyong lembut.

"Siap tidak siap kau harus memberitahunya segera. Terima atau penolakan yang akan kau terima nanti, yang terpenting dia harus tahu mengenai anaknya dulu. Kita tidak akan tahu apa kedepannya kan..." ujar Taeyong berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Doyoung.

"Kau istirahat saja, kau masih sangat shok kan? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada calon keponakanku." Ujar Taeyong tersenyum. Doyoung tersenyum dan menurut pada Taeyong. "Oh ya, aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untukmu dulu. Kau pasti belum sarapan 'kan?" ujar Taeyong dan berlalu.

"Tae..." panggil Doyoung pada Taeyong yang baru didepan pintu. Taeyong menoleh pada Doyoung. "Jangan bilang mengenai keadaanku sekarang pada yang lain dulu. Dan gomawo..." ujar Doyoung dengan senyum kecilnya.

Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia memberikan dua ibu jarinya pada Doyoung sebelum keluar kamar.

Taeyong berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan para member lain disana. Saat matanya menangkap seorang tertua diantara mereka, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Taeil terlihat seperti banyak fikiran tapi dia tak tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran namja tampan itu.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Taeyong pada semuanya. Yang lain mengangguk serempak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. "Baguslah." Jawab Taeyong senang. "Hyung, dimana Doyoung hyung? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" tanya Jeno dan Jaemin yang sepertinya baru keluar kamar.

"Dia dikamar." Jawab Taeyong sambil melirik Taeil. Jujur saja dia sedang memancing Taeil, apa Taeil akan khawatir pada Doyoung seperti biasa atau tidak. "Apa Doyoung hyung sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

"Ini aku sedang membuat teh hangat dan roti untuk dia." Jawab Taeyong sambil mengoles selai strawberry pada roti. "Apa Doyoung sakit?" Taeyong tersenyum lirih saat pertanyaan yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Sambil mengangkat nampannya Taeyong berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kalau khawatir, kenapa tidak lihat sendiri saja." Taeyong berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Ah ya, Jeno Jaemin, kalian saapanlah dulu." Ujar Taeyong sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Taeil terdiam kaku saat mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Dia ingin melihat, namun mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, dia merasa kehilangan wajahnya kalau harus menghadap orang yang sudah disakitinya. Taeil masih memiliki malu, dan dia merasa sangat tak tahu malu jika harus bertemu dengan Doyoung setelah dia mengingat semuanya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Taeil hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ternyata sikap Taeil disadari oleh seseorang disana. "Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ten bingung. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ten." Jawab Taeil tersenyum kikuk lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruang makan. Terlihat sekali jika dia berbohong.

Baru saja Ten akan bertanya lagi, Johnny sudah menahan lengannya dan menggeleng. Mengisyaratkannya untuk bertanya nanti saja. Ten hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Johnny. Mungkin memang bukan saatnya.

"Aku mendapatkan foto Yuta dari Hinata-ssi." Ucap Hansol sambil tersenyum pada semua member. Atensi Ten kembali tertarik pada Hansol saat ia menyebut nama Yuta. Tak hanya Ten, namun semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Hansol berbinar.

Hansol memamerkan ponselnya yang terdapat gambar Yuta yang dikirim oleh Hinata. Dia menunjukkan foto Yuta pada member lain. Seketika sisa member langsung mengerubuni ponsel Hansol.

"Aku merindukannya..." lirihnya. "Tapi perasaanku saja atau Yuta terlihat berbeda." ujar Hansol sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Wah.. Yuta benar-benar terlihat cantik." Ten berdecak kagum. "Dan juga Sexy..." ujar Johnny dengan wajah yang err...

Hansol menjitak kepala Johnny ganas dan Ten menginjak kaki Johnny dengan sadis. "Berani kau berpikiran seperti itu pada Yuta!" ucap Hansol ganas dan diberi lirikan sadis oleh Ten. Johnny hanya meringis sambil menggerutu.

Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan hyung Amerika mereka itu. "Hyung sudah tahu Yuta hyung di Jepang, kenapa hyung tidak menyusulnya? Memangnya hyung tidak kangen?" tanya Jeno.

Hansol tersenyum kecil, "Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. menyusul Yuta ke Jepang dan memperbaiki hubungan kami. Tapi kalian tahulah seperti apa posesifnya Koeun jika dia tahu mengenai hal ini. Dia bisa saja mencelakai Yuta." Jelas Hansol.

Semua hanya menatap Hansol perihatin. "Tapi benar kata Hansol hyung, Yuta hyung terlihat berbeda. Err... tubuhnya terlihat gemuk.." ucap Mark tak yakin. "Tentu saja gemuk, Yuta kan- Aaarg Ten kenapa menginjka kakiku lagi!" protes Johnny pada Ten dan dibalas oleh Ten pelototan super tajam.

"Yuta kan apa John?" tanya Hansol penasaran. Ten yang mendengar pertanyaan Hansol menjadi sedikit kelabakan. "Karena pasti Yuta banyak makan jadi gemuk, ya begitu maksudnya." Jawab Ten cepat sambil melirik dan melotot pada Johnny sekilas.

Ok Johnny memilih diam sekarang, dia tidak mau mendapat tendangan dari Ten nanti kalau membuat si cantik itu kesal. Sedangkan Hansol seolah percaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Padahal dia curiga dengan Johnny dan ekspresi Ten tadi, mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Lirih Jaemin terdengar sedih. Hansol menoleh pada Jaemin dan mengusak rambut hitam Jaemin sayang. "Kau pasti sangat meirndukannya ya... aku juga... kau tenang saja, aku akan memastikan Yuta pulang ke sini." Ujar Hansol dengan senyum manis.

Jaemin menatap Hansol penuuh harap, "Aku anggap itu janji, hyung." Ujar Jaemin dan kembali memakan sarapannya dengan semangat. "Taeyong hyung dimana?" tanya Jaehyun celingukan mencari Taeyong hyungnya.

"Tadi sih Taeyong hyung ke kamar Doyoung hyung." Jawab Donghyuck. Jaehyun mengangguk dan membawa segelas teh hangat untuk Taeyong. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Jaehyun masuk ke dalam dan benar saja Taeyong sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Doyoung, sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Taeyong hyung." Panggil Jaehyun pelan. Taeyong dan Doyoung segera menoleh pada Jaehyun. "Jaehyun-ah, ada apa?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun menutup pintu kamar DoTae dan meletakkan cangkir teh Taeyong di meja nakas. Dia duduk di samping Taeyong dan memeluk Taeyong yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Doyoung. Jadi posisinya seperti sedang memeluk dari belakang.

"Aku membawakan hyung teh hangat. Diminum dulu..." ujar Jaehyun sambil mengendusi leher Taeyong. "Gomawo." Jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum dan menyesap tehnya. "Doyoung hyung kenapa tidak keluar kamar? Sakit ya? Sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Jaehyun beruntun.

Doyoung dan Taeyong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun. Perhatian sekali kekasihnya ini, gemas Taeyong. "Aku baik Jaehyun-ah, kemarin kakiku hanya terkilir dan aku baru saja selesai sarapan." Jawab Doyoung tersenyum kecil sambil menunjuk pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit memar.

"Benarkah? Lalu ini milik siapa?" tanya Jaehyun mengambil satu testpack di atas nakas dan menunjukkannya pada Doyoung. Doyoung dan Taeyong menghela nafas. "Itu milikku." Jawab Doyoung akhirnya. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung serius.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa?" tanya Jaehyun."Taeil hyung" jawab Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menunjukkan wajah sedih pada adiknya itu. Taeyong menatap Doyoung iba dan ia mengenggam tangan namja manis itu.

"Apa Taeil hyung sudah tahu?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Doyoung menggeleng, "Kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya lagi. Doyoung tersenyum miris dan lagi-lagi menggeleng. Jaehyun menghela nafas tak percaya.

"Doyoung-ah, apapun yang terjadi tolong pertahankan kandunganmu." Ujar Taeyong. Doyoung hanya mengangguk kikuk mengiyakan ucapan Taeyong, dalam hati dia merasa tidak yakin. Untuk mempertahankan kandungannya atau tidak apalagi jika Taeil menolaknya. Dia harus apa? Apa dia bisa bertahan?

Jaehyun sedari tadi terdiam saat Doyoung menjawab bahwa anak dalam kandungannya adalah anak Taeil. Bagaimana bisa? Kakaknya yang kalem itu bisa berbuat seperti itu? apa selama ini dia salah menilai saja?

* * *

Yuta mengambil celana pendek yang kemarin ia pakai saat di pantai lalu mengecek sakunya. Dia mencari uangnya karena ia akan pergi ke sebuah supermarket membeli sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan uangnya Yuta berniat pergi, namun ia melihat ada secarik kertas putih berukuran kecil yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan tangannya yang keluar dari sakunya tadi.

Yuta mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya karena posisi kertas itu yang remuk. Disana ada tulisan dan Yuta membacanya.

 _Untuk Nakamoto Yuta, ku tunggu kau di taman besok sore jam 4. Kau tidak perlu takut atau curiga, karena kau pasti mengenalku, - PJW_

Yuta mengerjap, kapan ia pernah mendapatkan catatan ini? Setahunya, ia memakai celana ini baru kemarin. Dan kemarin dia hanya bermain di pantai bersama Hinata. Dan Yuta teringat saat ia hampir jatuh kemarin dia ditolong seseorang. Mungkinkah orang itu? Tapi kalau saling kenal kenapa orang itu tidak menyapanya? Memang sih ia sempat merasa familiar.

Yuta mengedikkan bahu, dia sedikit penasaran dengan orang itu. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mencoba datang nanti jam 4. Yuta berjalan keluar dan mendapati Hinata tengah tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala.

Dia berjalan dengan sweater merah kebesarannya dan celana jeans yang longgar di pinggang. Dia memasuki supermarket dan mengambil sekotak ice cream strawberry, beberapa snack dan beberapa bungkus ramyeon dan ramen. Yuta berjalan ke kasir dan mengantri.

Saat seseorang di depannya sudah membayar, orang itu berbalik menghadap Yuta dan menyelipkan secara paksa secarik kertas di tangan Yuta yang penuh. Yuta terkejut dan berteriak, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" namun orang itu lebih dulu pergi tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Yuta tidak bisa mengejar karena ia harus membayar dulu barang belanjaanya. Dia membuka kertas itu dan terdapat tulisan lagi.

 _Pastikan kau datang, aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan._

Yuta terdiam dan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sosoknya yang sudah menghilang. Jadi orang itu yang memberikannya pesan. Yuta jadi penasaran saja. Siapa orang itu kenapa tidak bicara langsung saja? Yuta menepuk keningnya, ah ya kan kejutan mana mungkin orang itu bicara langsung.

"Permisi... Nona, ini total harga belanjaannya menjadi 1000 Yen." Ujar sang kasir membuyarkan lamunan Yuta. Yuta tergagap dan kembali sadar, dia segera menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil kantung belanjaannya. Yuta sedikit aneh sih saat orang tadi memanggilnya nona, ya walaupun itu juga wajar.

Yuta berjalan keluar dan segera masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas dan menyisakan sekotak ice cream yang akan ia makan langsung. Dia duduk dan memakan ice creamnya sambil menonton TV.

Yuta melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, berarti masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk ia pergi, Yuta memilih untuk bersantai lebih dulu. Saat ia memakan suapan pertama ice creamnya, ia kembali merasakan sundulan lagi di perutnya.

Yuta tersenyum, dia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. "Aegi, apa menyukai ice cream? Eomma membelikanmu ice cream loh." Ujar Yuta senang dan kembali memakan ice creamnya sambil sesekali mengajak bayi dalam perutnya untuk berinteraksi.

* * *

BRAKK!

Semua yang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut ketika mendapatkan suara benturan yang berasal dari kamar minirookies. Mereka serempak menoleh pada satu pintu yang terdapat di ujung lorong. "Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Taeil entah pada siapa.

Yang lain hanya mengedikkan bahu dan terdiam. Mereka tidak berani melangkah ke sana, karena sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Jisung yang termasuk penghuni kamar itu sampai ketakutan dan bersembunyi di pelukan Taeyong.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar itu terdapat dua orang namja dengan aura mencekam setelah terdengar bantingan yang berasal dari setumpuk buku tebal yang dibanting. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Seseorang yang lebih tua memandang tajam pada yang lebih muda. Sedang yang kecil memandang yang lebih tua dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, Mark?" tanya yang lebih kecil dengan pandangan yang masih sama. "Kau menganggu aktifitasku." Jawab Mark dingin. "Lalu kapan aku bisa bisa berbicara padamu baik-baik mengenai sikapmu ini! Sementara kau selalu saja menghindar dariku!" teriak Donghyuck frustasi.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!" jawabnya dengan raut yang sama. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia tidak sanggup melihat Donghyuck yang begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Dalam hati Mark mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu jelas untuk berbohong!" ujar Donghyuck dingin. Matanya memerah dan hatinya pasrah. Dia ingin meledak rasanya. "Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang Lee Donghyuck, aku ingin belajar." Mark yang akan kembali duduk dan membaca bukunya justru kembali menggeram saat Donghyuck dengan kasar menarik bukunya hingga berpindah tangan ke tangan namja manis itu.

"Mark jawab pertanyaanku, apa salahku?! Kenapa kau bersikap dingin hanya kepadaku?!" bentak Donghyuck lagi. Dia sudah menangis sekarang. Mark yang sudah tidak tahan merebut kembali bukunya dengan kasar dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck terlambat untuk menahan lengan Mark, dia pun berteriak kencang. "Mark Lee! Ya! Jawab aku brengsek!" pekiknya. Namun Mark tidak peduli dan membuka pintunya.

"Minhyungie..." lirih Donghyuck frustasi dan menunduk sambil menangis sedih. Mark membatu saat mendengar lirihan Donghyuck, dia merasa familiar saat Donghyuck menggumamkan nama koreanya itu. Namun Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih pergi dari kamarnya.

Semuanya terdiam saat Mark keluar dari kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Mark, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Johnny khawatir. Tapi Mark tidak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny, dia hanya melewati orang-orang disana dan masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Doyoung yang sedang bersandar dan membaca novel di dalam pun sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan Mark. "Eoh Mark? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung karena tumben sekali Mark kesini. Mark hanya menggeleng dan duduk bersandar di ranjang disamping Doyoung

Dia melanjutkan kembali membaca bukunya dan berusaha menenagkan hatinya yang terus merasa bersalah. Doyoung mengedikkan bahunya, sebenarnya dia tahu pasti ada yang menimpa Mark dilihat dari ekspresi anak itu, tapi sepertinya Mark hanya ingin menenangkan diri dulu disini, jadi dia tidak mau mengusik Mark.

Sedangkan Jaemin, Jeno, dan Jisung segera masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan mendapati Donghyuck yang menangis terisak di tepi ranjangnya. Jaemin segera duduk di samping kanan Donghyuck dan memeluknya. "Donghyuckie, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaemin khawatir.

"Hiks... Jaemin-ah, apa salahku pada Mark hyung sebenarnya? Hiks.. kenapa... kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku?" tanya Donghyuck sambil sesegukan. Jaemin, Jeno, dan Jisung hanya menatap iba pada namja manis yang tengah menangis itu.

Mereka sendiri juga bingung kenapa Mark bersikap berbeda pada Donghyuck. "Kau tidak salah Hyung, mungkin Mark hyung sedang ada masalah makanya dia bersikap seperti ini." Jawab Jisung berusaha membuat kakaknya itu tenang.

Donghyuck masih terus terisak di pelukan Jaemin. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat buruk.

* * *

Yuta memperhatikan tampilan dirinya di cermin, dia sudah cukup rapih untuk pergi. Yuta melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya Hinata kelelahan sampai tidur selama hampir2 jam.

Yuta yang tidak enak membangunkan Hinata pun memilih langsung jalan menuju taman yang sudah dijanjikan. Untung taman tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Dia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 10 meter.

Saat sudah sampai taman, Yuta duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Yuta celingukan, kenapa taman ini sangat sepi? Bahkan anak-anak tidak ada yang bermain disini. Yuta kembli teringat dengan bagaiamana otoriternya pemerintah dinegaranya ini.

Tentu saja di sore seperti ini, anak-anak banyak yang masih sekolah atau pun yang sudah pulang tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah mereka. Karena ditakutkan adanya tindak kriminal, kadang peraturan yang dibuat memang menguntungkan.

Yuta kembali melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 4 lewat 3 menit. Tak lama datang seorang perempuan dan duduk di sebelah Yuta. "Annyeong, apa kau Nakamoto Yuta-ssi?" tanyanya pada Yuta.

Yuta menoleh dan mengangguk kaku. "Annyeong, Ne saya sendiri." Jawabnya. Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Begini, kata temanku yang mengirimimu pesan aku harus menemanimu sebentar sampai dia datang sekitar 10 menit lagi. Dia bilang maaf karena terlambat. Oh ya, namaku Lee Hayi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujar yeoja bernama Lee Hayi itu.

Yuta mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ah ne gomawo, senang berkenalan denganmu." Hayi tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Igeo, aku membawakanmu minuman, aku tahu kau pasti haus kan. Aku juga punya minum." Ujarnya menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Yuta dan ia meminum minumannya sendiri.

Yuta tersenyum kikuk dan menerima minuman dari Hayi. "Gomawo, aku merepotkamu ya." Jawab Yuta dan meminum minuman yang ternyata adalah teh hijau. Hayi melirik Yuta yang meminum tehnya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanyanya penasaran. "Enak." Jawab Yuta dan tersenyum. "Ku dengar, kau ini salah satu trainee dari agency ternama di Korea ya?" Hayi menatap Yuta. Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Korea untuk latihan atau semacamnya?" tanya Hayi lagi.

Yuta tersenyum lirih. "Seharusnya sih seperti itu, tapi saat ini aku sedang liburan." Jawab Yuta sedikit berbohong. Angin yang berhembus sejuk entah kenapa membuat Yuta mengantuk. Mata Yuta meredup dan ia menguap.

Hayi menatap Yuta. "Kau mengantuk ya? Maaf temanku pasti menyusahkanmu, padahal dia bilang dia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu." Ujar Hayi merasa bersalah. Yuta tersenyum pada Hayi dengan mata sayunya. "Tak apa. Aku juga sangat penasaran dengan temanmu itu." jawan Yuta dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Maafkan temanku." jawab Hayi menunduk. Yuta yang sudah sangat terserang kantuk pun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat temanku datang." Ujar Hayi.

Yuta yang memang sudah akan kehilangan kesadarannya pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur di bahu Hayi. Hayi yang melihat Yuta sudah tertidur lelap pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Tak lama seorang namja tampan datang ke arah mereka. Dia berjalan sampai didepan keduanya. "Apa dia benar-benar sudah tertidur?" tanyanya datar. "Tentu saja." Jawab Hayi yakin. "Berapa lama dia akan tertidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sekitar empat jam. Aku tidak terlalu banyak memasukkan bubuknya di minumannya tadi." Ujar Hayi lagi. Namja tampan itu tersenyum licik dan memberikan amplop berisi uang pada Hayi. " Ini atas bantuanmu." Ujarnya dan menggendong Yuta bridal style. Hayi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baik."

Namja tampan itu membawa tubuh Yuta ke dalam mobilnya. Dia meletakkan tubuh yang tertidur itu di samping tempat kemudi. Dia mengikat tangan namja cantik itu dan membungkan mulut namja manis itu dengan lakban hitam. Takut-takut Yuta terbangun dan berteriak.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum miring melihat wajah manis Yuta yang tertidur. Dia mengecup pipi Yuta sekilas dan duduk ditempat kemudi. Setelahnya dia membawa tubuh Yuta menjauh dari taman itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan." Ujarnya dan tersenyum licik.

* * *

Puk!

Mark menoleh saat ia mendapatkan tepukan di bahu kirinya. Setelahnya Mark kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat tahu siapa orang itu. dia hanya mendengus malas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu? lagi PMS ya?" tanya Johnny beruntun. Mark kembali mendengus mendengar perkataan Johnny. "Hyung aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Jawabnya.

"Ayolah Mark Lee, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku tahu pasti ada yang menimpamu selama hampir sebulan lebih ini, kan?" tebak Johnny dan merangkul pundak Mark. Mark sedikit mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya itu.

"Kau sok tahu hyung." Jawabnya malas. "Bukan sok tahu, tapi memang tahu. Kau pikir kami tidak memperhatikan sikap bedamu ini? Walau pun kau berusaha biasa saja saat bersama kami, tapi sikapmu pada Donghyuck sudah membuktikan kalau ada sesuatu." Jelas Johnny. Mark menerawang dan tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia harusnya tahu kalau hyung-hyungnya ini lebih pintar dan teliti. Perubahan sekecila apapun pasti mereka akan menyadarinya. Johnny tersenyum kecil melihat Mark. Dia tahu, pasti Mark ragu untuk bercerita.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Donghyuck yang menangis karena sikapmu, padahal dia tidak tahu apa salahnya." Ujar Johnny mencoba memancing. Dia melihat Mark yang hanya menunduk tak berani bicara.

"Bukankah kau bisa menegurnya jika dia jahil atau semacamnya padamu? Kenapa kau harus bertindak sejauh ini padanya? Kau tahu sikapmu sudah menyakitinya." Johnny tersenyum saat melihat Mark menatapnya frustasi. "Berceritalah..."

"Hyung, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap Donghyuck. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi ini memang harus kulakukan untuk kebaikan kami." Ujar Mark akhirnya. Johnny menatap tak mengerti. "Kau bilang ini baik untuk kalian?"

"Coba kau lihat bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? apa itu baik?" tanya Johnny lagi.

"Kau semakin menghancurkan dirimu dan Donghyuck." Jawab Johnny. "Memangnya apa alasanmu?" tanya Johnny lagi.

"Aku mencintainya hyung..." bukannya menjawab, Mark malah menggumam. Johnny yang paham dengan perasaan Mark pun hanya membiarkan Mark melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa cinta yang sebenarnya itu, bahkan aku juga sakit saat Donghyuck menangis." Lanjutnya. "Saat aku meyakinkan perasaanku, ayahku justru datang dan menghancurkan semuanya." Mark kini meneteskan airmatanya.

"Jujur, dalam hati... aku tidak pernah sanggup melihat Donghyuck terluka. Apalagi aku adalah penyebabnya. Hati kecilku memberontak tapi pikiran dan bahasa tubuhku menurut." Ujar Mark lagi. Johnny hanya terdiam dan terus mendengaran Mark yang sudah putus asa.

"Entah bagaimana bisa ayahku mengetahui perasaanku pada Donghyuck, dan dia tak pernah merestuiku. Bulan lalu dia memintaku menemuinya dan dia memberikan pilihan." Mark menangis tanpa isakan dan menatap kosong ke depan.

Johnny tahu, Mark pasti hancur dari dalam. "Lupakan cintaku pada Donghyuck jika tidak ayahku akan mencelakai Donghyuck atau aku harus kembali ke Kanada." Mark mencengkram pinggiran balkon dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" tanya Mark sedih. Johnny menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut hitam Mark. "Sebaiknya kau ikuti kata hati kecilmu. Kata hatimu akan menuntunmu Mark. Jika dia bilang untuk jauhi Donghyuck, maka kau jauhi, jika hatimu mengatakan untuk mempertahankan Donghyuck maka lakukanlah." Jawab Johnny tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu membiarkan ayahku menyakiti Donghyuck?" Mark tersenyum miring yang seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri. Johnny tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir ayahmu setega itu?" tanya Johnny. Sedangkan Mark hanya menatap Johnny tak mengerti.

"Seorang ayah selalu ingin anaknya bahagia. Dan dia tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Tapi terkadang, seorang ayah juga ingin membuat tantangan sendiri untuk anaknya, tantangan apa anaknya dapat meraih kebahagiaanya setelah berhasil menempuh tantangannya." Jelas Johnny dan tersenyum menatap Mark yang begitu lucu saat kebingungan.

"Kau anak laki-laki, tentu saja kau harus kuat dengan segala tantangan yang dibuat oleh ayahmu, termasuk dengan hal yang satu ini." Mark meresapi perkataan Johnny.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan menganggap ucapan ayahku itu adalah tantangan. Aku tidak akan memilih dari semua pilihan itu dan aku akan semakin gencar mendapatkan hati Donghyuck. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Donghyuck dan meyakinkan kalau Donghyuck adalah kebahagiaan yang berhasil kuraih." Ujar Johnny semangat.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ayahku benar-benar mencelakai Donghyuck?" tanya Mark lagi, dia tidak dapat membayangkan hidup Donghyuck lebih menderita lagi karena dirinya.

"Aku akan membawa Donghyuck ke depan ayahku dan menyuruh ayahku membunuhnya, jika dia melakukannya maka dia juga harus siap melihat kehancuran hidupku. Tapi aku yakin ayahku tak akan melakukan hal itu karena ia tahu Donghyuck adalah kebahagiaanku." Jawab Johnny dengan yakin.

Mark menunduk. "Apa iya?" tanya Mark tidak yakin. "Tentu saja. Karena pada dasarnya seorang ayah memiliki prinsip umum yaitu mengutamakan kebahagian keluarga terutama anaknya." Ujar Johnny lagi.

"Jadi...?" tanya Johnny. Dan Mark yang meresapi kata-kata Johnny pun tersenyum dan merasa yakin. Dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, karena ia sudah takut duluan. Tapi kali ini ia akan mencoba mengikuti saran Johnny.

"Aku akan mencoba memperjuangkan Donghyuck." Jawab Mark dan menatap yakin pada Johnny. Johnny tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam Mark.

* * *

Sebuah ringisan lirih terdengar dari seorang namja manis yang tengah tertidur itu. perlahan dia membuka mata bulatnya, kepalanya yang terasa pening membuatnya kembali memejamkan matanya.

Yuta namja itu pun kembali menetralkan penglihatannya. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika merasa janggal. Dia melihat kedua tangannya yang terikat dengan kain hitam di kepala ranjang. Dia juga melihat kedua kakinya terikat dengan kuat.

Yuta memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang sangat asing baginya. Ini seperti sebuah kamar, tapi ia yakin ini bukan kamarnya yang sudah ia sewa bersama Hinata. Ah Hinata?! Dimana dia? Apa dia yang melakukan hal ini padanya? Tapi kenapa...?

"Hinata! Tolong aku! Hinata! Kau dimana?!" teriak Yuta. Yuta kembali teringat, dan dia melihat Jam yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ya Tuhan... terakhir kali dia berada di taman bersama seorang yeoja bernama Lee Hayi.

Lalu kemana yeoja itu? apa ini rumah yeoja itu? Yuta nampak sangat panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, namun usahanya belum membuahkan hasil karena ikatan itu sungguh kuat.

Dan Yuta lebih membelalak lagi saat ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini tidak memakai kain apapun untuk menutupi kakinya. Dimana celananya?! Dia hanya memakai baju lengan panjang warna putih yang panjangnya hanya sampai seperempat pahanya. Membuat sepasang kaki jenjang terekpos begitu saja.

"Hayi-ssi?! Dimana kau?!" kali ini Yuta berteriak nama Hayi karena ia yakin Hayi yang membawanya ke sini. Karena ia terakhir kali sedang bersama yeoja itu sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Cklek!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Yuta. Yuta langsung menoleh dan kedua matanya membulat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Yuta tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya sangking terkejutnya.

Yuta menatap gusar sekaligus takut saat namja itu semakin dekat dengannya. Ada setitik perasaan kecewa dihatinya saat melihat namja itu. Namja itu duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap Yuta. Namja tampan itu menyeringai dan memegang dagu Yuta.

"Bagaimana kabarmu manis? Kau sudah selesai istirahat rupanya." Ujar Namja tampan itu dengan seringainya yang begitu menyeramkan di mata Yuta. Yuta berusaha menatap lain dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tatap aku sekarang!" perintahnya dingin. Seketika Yuta menoleh dan ia mulai bersuara.

"Kau! Park Jungwoo! Apa kau yang menyuruhku datang ke taman itu, huh?!" entah keberanian dari mana, Yuta dapat membentak namja dihadapannya yang bernama Park Jungwoo. Jongwoo terkekeh dan tersenyum miring.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah ku bilang kau pasti mengenaliku. Lagi pula kita ini _teman_ bukan?" Jungwoo menekan kata teman pada Yuta. Yuta menatap kecewa Jungwoo, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" bentaknya.

Jungwoo hanya menatap dingin pada Yuta. Perlahan dia membawa dirinya mendekati leher namja manis itu. diciumnya aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh itu, benar-benar memabukkan. "Seharusnya kau milikku, sayang..." lirihnya dan menciumi leher jenjang Yuta.

Yuta menggeliat tak nyaman dan dia terus berusaha mengelak dari ciuman Jungwoo di lehernya. "lepaskan aku Park Jungwoo!" teriak Yuta murka. Yuta mengumpat dalam hati karena tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa berontak akibat ikatan sialan itu.

Jungwoo tak memperdulikan penolakan dari Yuta tetap berusaha memberikan satu tanda di perpotongan leher namja manis itu. Dia menghisap kuit namja manis itu dan membuat sang empu leher mengerang. Yuta mengunci bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahannya.

Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher namja manis itu dan memperhatikan satu hasil karya di kulit putih susu itu. dia menyeringai dan mengelus kissmark itu. "Sudah lama aku memimpikan hal ini. Kau selalu membuatku gila, Yuta." Ujarnya seduktif sambil membelai wajah cantik itu.

Yuta sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya saat Jungwoo mencium lehernya. _'Ya Tuhan, ujian apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku...'_ batinnya linu. Yuta merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. "Tolong lepaskan aku Jungwoo-ya..." pintanya lemah.

Tapi Jungwoo tak mengindahkan perkataan Yuta, dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuta. Kali ini sasarannya dalah bibir kissable namja manis itu. Yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauh. Tapi Jungwo yang lebih pintar pun memegangi dagu namja manis itu. dan dia melumat kasar bibir namja manis itu.

Yuta menutup bibirnya berusaha melawan lagi, namun usahanya gagal karena Jungwoo menggigit bibir namja manis itu hingga terpaksa Yuta membuka bibirnya. Yuta menangis dalam ciuman itu. Sungguh dia merasa sangat jalang.

Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan namja lain menginovasi bibirnya saat dia sendiri sedang mengandung anak Hansol. Hatinya sakit saat mengingat Hansol, dia merasa seperti mengkhianati Hansol. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka tidak lagi memiliki hubungan tapi tetap saja secara tidak langsung mereka terikat oleh anak dalam kandungan Yuta.

Wajah Hansol yang menatapnya penuh cinta kembali terngiang dalam pikiran namja manis itu. Membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Dia merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

' _Hansol hyung... mianhae...'_

* * *

PRANG!

Hansol terkejut begitu gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Dengan malas ia memunguti pecahan beling itu. Ponselnya berbunyi dan ia membuka group NCT yang penuh dengan obrolan anak-anak.

Karena tidak fokus, Hansol tak sengaja membuat jari telunjuknya menggores serpihan itu. ia meringis dan darah menetes dari jarinya telunjuk kanannya. Darahnya menetes ke layar ponselnya yang berwalpaperkan foto Yuta.

Darahnya jatuh tepat pada dada tengah namja manis itu. Seketika Hansol merasa terhenyak, perasaannya tak baik karena merasakan firasat buruk. Dan pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Yuta saat itu juga.

Dengan cepat ia membereskan segala kekacauan yang ia buat di ruang makan itu. Tanpa mengobati lukanya, Hansol mencoba menelpon Yuta. Tapi hanya ada suara operator yang mengatakan kalau ponsel namja manis itu tidak aktif.

"Ya Tuhan Yuta... kenapa ponselmu tidak pernah aktif lagi..." gumam Hansol gusar. Kali ini mencoba menelpon Hinata. "Shit!" umpatnya kesal saat ponsel Hinata juga tidak aktif. Hansol berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan gusar dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa dengan kasar.

Hansol berpikir keras siapa yang bisa ia hubungi saat ini. "Ah ya..." Hansol tersenyum saat ia mendapat ide. Hansol mencoba menelpon ke nomor itu. terdengar suara sambungan membuat hatinya melega.

"Hallo, anda tersambung dengan keluarga Nakamoto." Ujar suara yeoja di seberang. Hatinya melega saat suara ibu Yuta terdengar. Mungkin Hansol sedikit gila karena memakai sambungan luar negri, namun apapun untuk terkasihnya ia akan lakukan.

"Halo, saya dengan Ji Hansol, Eommoni." Hansol memang biasa memakai panggilan Eomma karena ia sudah dekat dengan ibunya Yuta saat pertama kali main ke rumah namja manis itu di Jepang. Saat itu Hansol juga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Yuta bukan pacarnya karena mereka belum siap untuk mengatakannya pada orangtua Yuta.

"Hansol-ah, ada apa nak?" tanya ibu Yuta terdengar senang. "Eommoni, aku ingin bertanya. Apa Yuta ada di sana?" tanya Hansol cemas. Tak ada jawaban membuat Hansol terdiam dan semakin cemas dalam hatinya.

"Eommoni..." panggilnya lagi. "Mian Hansol-ah, tapi Yuta sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi, dia sudah pergi." Jawaban dari ibu Yuta sama sekali membantu Hansol, justru kecemasannya semakin menjadi. "Kenapa Eommoni?" tanya Hansol.

"Sebulan yang lalu, Tousannya mengusirnya karena ia mengetahui Yuta Hamil." Jawab ibu Yuta dengan terdengar sedih. Sedangkan Hansol sendiri bagai tersambar petir mendengar jawaban dari ibu sang namja manis.

Apa maksudnya Yuta hamil? "Eommoni, apa maksdunya?" tanya Hansol tak percaya. "Ya Hansol-ah, Yuta hamil dan usianya saat itu 3 bulan, mungkin sekarang 4 bulan. Hansol-ah kau tidak tahu?"

Hansol menggeleng lemah, ia tahu ibu Yuta tidak mungkin melihatnya saat ini. "Ani... ka-kalu boleh tahu, siapa orang yang sudah menghamili Yuta?" tanya Hansol sedikit takut. "Dia tidak bilang siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya Hansol-ah." Jawab ibu Yuta.

"Ba-baiklah Eommonie, mian mengangu, Annyeong." Setelahnya Hansol memutkan sambungannya. Hansol menatap tak percaya ponselnya yang terdapat gambar Yuta. Hansol mengingat pada 4 bulan lalu.

4 bulan lalu ia dan Yuta, apa melakukannya? Memangsih saat itu ia mabuk, tapi apa mereka melakukannya? Ia memang mabuk, tapi...

"Aaaaargh!" Hansol mengusak kasar rambut blondenya. Nafasnya terengah dan ia memandang dalam diam foto namja manis itu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Yuta-ya..."

* * *

Dengan malas, Taeil mengikuti langkah Jaehyun yang tadi menariknya, memintanya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Taeyong saja sih?" tanya Taeil. Jujur saja ia sedang malas sekali untuk jalan hari ini.

"Tadinya sih ingin begitu, tapi saat melihat hyung yang sedari siang seperti patung hidup aku jadi berubah pikiran." Jawab Jaehyun acuh. Taeil hanya menatap kesal pada adiknya ini. "Trus kenapa kau mengajakku ke sungai Han?" tanya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan hyung ikuti saja sih... harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku baik mau menghiburmu, ck." Jawab Jaehyun sebal. Taeil hanya mendengus dan terdiam mengikuti Jaehyun. Jaehyun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Taeil.

"Hyung, aku akan membeli makanan untuk kita jadi hyung pergi duluan saja untuk duduk." Perintah Jaehyun dan segera meninggalkan Taeil sendirian. Taeil menatap Jaehyun dengan mulut terbuka. "Hah.. apa-apan anak itu meninggalkanku sendirian sekarang. Ck, dasar perut karet." Kesal Taeil dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Taeyong sendiri dengan susah payah membantu atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Doyoung. "Ayolah Kim, bukankah kau sendiri tadi yang bilang untukku mengatakannya sekarang." kesal Taeyong yang melihat Doyoung kembali melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Taeyong.

"Tapi hyung... aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Kim Doyoung! Kau ingin menyesal nantinya?!" sebal Taeyong. "Kalau dia menolak bagaimana?" tanya Doyoung lirih. Taeyong menghela nafas, dia membawa Doyoung duduk di kursi tepi sungai Han. "Begini, kau harus berpositive thingking dulu saat ini, ok! Kalau dia tidak menolak maka aku dan Jaehyun yang akan maju." Ujar Taeyong sambil menatap Doyoung yakin.

"Jadi, lakukan ok!" setelah menepuk pundak Doyoung, Taeyong segera meninggalkan Doyoung di tepi sungai itu. Doyoung yang ingin memanggil Taeyong kembali harus menelan kekecewaan karena Taeyong sudah berlari menjauh. Doyoung menelan ludahnya gusar.

Sementara Taeil berjalan malas mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dia kembali kepikiran mengenai namja manis yang kini kemungkinan besar sedang beristirahat di dorm mereka. Taeil menatap langit gusar. Dia sangat frustasi dan ketakutan saat ini.

Dengan malas Taeil berjalan hingga ia bertemu sebuah pohon besar dan ada bangku di sampingnya. Taeil melangkah dan ia kembali berhenti saat ia melihat sudah ada orang yang menempati itu. karena lampu yang menerangi itu remang-remang membuat Taeil tak dapat melihat jelas orang itu.

Yang pasti orang itu memakai coat caramel dan jeans hitam. Orang itu menunduk sedari tadi. Taeil yang berusaha tak peduli pun menghampiri bangku itu dan berniat duduk disitu. Lagipula ini tempat umum bukan? Jadi ia bebas duduk dimana saja.

Doyoung yang menyadari ada orang yang berjalan mendekat pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu. dan Doyoung tak dapat melnahan kegugupannya saat melihat Taeil yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"D-Doyoung?" panggil Taeil memastikan. "Taeil hyung." Ujar Doyoung. Taeil yang sadar dari keterkejutannya segera menghampiri Doyoung. "Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh istirahat? Memangnya kakimu sudah sehat?" ujar Taeil dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Kakiku sudah membaik kok hyung." Ujar Doyoung berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taeil dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Doyoung. Doyoung semakin gugup saat Taeil sudah bersamanya saat ini.

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Doyoung asal. "Hyung sendiri?" tanya balik Doyoung. "Entahlah, tadi Jaehyun yang membawaku ke sini." Ujar Taeil. Doyoung memperhatikan Taeil dalam diam dan ia berusaa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat ini.

"Hyung... bisakah aku bicara padamu?" tanya Doyoung. Taeil menatap Doyoung balik dengan tenang. Padahal dalam hati ia tak kalah gugupnya dengan Doyoung. "Bicara saja." Ujar Taeil. Doyoung memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taeil. Dan dengan gemetar ia menggenggam tangan kanan Taeil.

Taeil menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Doyoung. Dan tangan kiri Doyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Doyoung meletakkan benda itu di telapak tangan Taeil. Mata Taeil terbelalak. Dia terkejut karena Doyoung melakukannya secepat ini.

"Do-Doyoung-ah, ini testpack siapa?" Taeil bertanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Dalam hatinya ia sudah menebak bahwa itu milik Doyoung. "Itu milikku tentu saja hyung." Jawab Doyoung bergetar. Taeil menatap mata Doyoung yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Doyoung..."

"Aku hamil hyung."

Doyoung menatap Taeil dengan pandangan yang menyakitkan dan pasrah. Taeil mencelos mendengar penuturan Doyoung, ini yang dia tunggu, pengakuan langsung dari Doyoung.

"Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah anakmu hyung." Ujar Doyoung memperjelas. Tatapan Doyoung semakin putus asa.

Taeil hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Doyoung dalam diam. "Dua bulan lalu kau mabuk, dan kita melakukannnya saat itu. Entah itu bisa dikatakan kita atau hanya hyung, karena hanya hyung lah yang menikmatinya." Lanjut Doyoung lemah. Taeil terasa seperti ditusuk saat Doyoung mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta tanggung jawab hyung, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan keadaan anak dalam kandunganku pada hyung, supaya saat anak ini lahir, setidaknya dia mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan hyung tahu kalau hyung sudah memiliki anak." Ujar Doyoung dengan berat hati.

Taeil merasa frustasi dan ingin sekali memeluk Doyoung saat itu juga ketika mata indah itu mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Lagi pula aku sadar, hyung hanya mencintai Yuta hyung, bukan aku... jadi aku cukup tahu diri." Doyoung menahan isakannya di saat itu juga. Dia kembali menunduk dan berdiri meninggalkan Taeil sendiri disana dengan perasaan yang tak jauh berbeda.

Doyoung mengeluarkan isakannya saat ia tak merasa Taeil mengejarnya. Taeil benar-benar tidak menahannya dan mengatakan kalau ia mau bertanggung jawab. Taeil juga tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya.

Taeil menunduk setelah kepergian Doyoung. Dia tahu dia juga akan hancur setelah ini. Dia tahu jika ia bertindak maka ia akan kehilangan semua mimpinya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi mengalami hal yang sama. Kalau ia tidak bertindak, maka akan hanya Doyoung yang hancur.

Taeil tidak mau menjadi orang yang pengecut. Dia sadar telah menyakiti namja manis itu. Dia sudah sangat brengsek, dan tidak ingin semakin menjadi brengsek. Biarpun dia mungkin belum mencintai Doyoung tetapi Taeil ingin belajar mencintai namja manis itu.

Mungkin sudah seharusnya ia melupakan Yuta yang tidak akan pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak. Dengan kalut, Taeil berlari mengejar Doyoung. Hatinya tersayat saat melihat Doyoung yang kini berjongkok dengan bahu bergetar. Doyoung menangis...

Dengan lembut, ia menarik Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya. Benar saja, anak itu sudah terisak pilu. Taeil pun sama, dia membiarkan airmatanya terjatuh. Doyoung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taeil.

"Cukup hyung... jangan membuatku semakin berharap lebih... aku sudah cukup hancur saat hanya bisa melihatmu mencintai Yuta hyung dan tak pernah bisa melihatku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan disakiti sampai seperti ini." Ujar Doyoung sengan sesegukkan. Dia benar-benar menangis dan terus memberontak dalam pelukan Taeil.

Taeil kembali merasakan sesak dalam hatinya saat mendengar ucapa Doyoung. Jadi selama ini Doyoung mencintainya? Juga sudah berapa lama ia menyakiti perasaan namja manis ini? Bahkan sekarang ia membuat luka yang lebih dalam lagi.

Taeil semakin memperat pelukannya dn dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Doyoung pergi kali ini. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menorehkan luka yang begitu besar dihatimu. Karena aku buta dengan cintaku kepada Yuta, aku sampai tak pernah mau melihat ke arah lain. Aku sudah menyakiti hati malaikat sepertimu, aku sangat menyesal Doyoung-ah... tolong maafka aku..."

Doyoung tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis dalam pelukan Taeil. Dia tidak butuh kata maaf dari bibir Taeil.

"Tolong biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas kandunganmu, tolong biarkan aku menjadi Appa seutuhnnya untuknya... dan tolong bantu aku melupakan Yuta dan ajari aku untuk mencintaimu...aku ingin membalas semua rasa sakitmu, Doyoung-ah." Ketulusan dan kesungguhan dari ucapan Taeil membuat Doyoung menangis, kali ini dengan perasaan haru. Ia tak percaya Taeil mau melupakan Yuta untuknya.

Doyoung menatap mata Taeil dan dan mengangguk, ia membalas pelukan Taeil. Taeil tersenyum dan ia merasakan lega dalam hatinya, seperti semua beban dalam hatinya terangkat saat itu juga. Taeil melepaskan pelukannya dan ia membawa Doyoung untuk duduk di tempat tadi.

Taeil berjongkok di hadapan Doyoung. Dia mengusap airmata Doyoung dan mencium lembut kening Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum dan menatap Taeil dengan mata memerahnya.

Taeil mengelus perut Doyoung dan mencium lembut perut itu dan seolah ia sedang mencium bayinya. Doyoung tersenyum haru, ia pun mengelus kepala Taeil dengan lembut. Ciuman yang Taeil memberikan membuat hati keduanya menghangat.

"Annyeong Aegi... aku Appamu." Ucap Taeil dan kembali mengusap perut Doyoung. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Doyoung erat. Doyoung membalas pelukan Taeil dengan erat.

* * *

Sementara dua orang yang tengah memperhatikan Taeil dan Doyoung yang kini happy End, tersenyum haru. Yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik dihadapanya. "Mereka sudah bahagia kan, Taeyong hyung..." ujarnya pada Taeyong entah kapan sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Mereka sudah bahagia Jae..." ujarnya dan membalikkan badannya. Jaehyun terserang panik saat ia melihat Taeyongnya menangis. "Kau kenapa hyung...?" tanyanya dan mengelap airmata Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya menggeleng dan ia memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. Perlahan airmata yang sudah pernah ia janjika untuk tidak akan keluar lagi, kini kembali mengalir. Dia bahagia dengan kebahagian sahabatnya itu, tapi ia juga iri edngan keberuntungan Doyoung.

Dia melihat ke langit dan tersenyum pada bintang yang terang itu. _'Aegi-ya, Eomma merindukanmu...'_ batinnya kembali menangis. Taeyong iri pada Doyoung yang lebih peka dengan kehamilannya. Tidak seperti ia yang terlalu ceroboh.

Dalam hati Taeyong meminta maaf pada Jaehyun karena merasa gagal. Jaehyun yang tak mengerti alasan Taeyong menangis hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mengelus punggungnya, berharap kekasihnya tenang.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun. Dan ia menatap ke dalam manik tajam Jaehyun dalam. Dia menangkup rahang itu dan mengelus pipi kiri Jaehyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Gomawo... sudah mencintaiku Jaehyun-ah..." lirih Taeyong dengan airmatanya lagi.

Jaehyun menangkup tangan Taeyong yang bertengger di pipinya. Dia mengecup berkali-kali tangan mungil itu. "Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan segala kelebihan atau kekuaranganmu hyung..." jawab Jaehyun menatap mata bulat Taeyong dengan pandangan sayangnya.

Walau dia tidak tahu apa penyebab Taeyong menangis, namun dia tetap tidak membiarkan kekasihnya menangis apalagi dengan kesedihan dimatanya. Jaehyun menyeka airmata Taeyong. Dan perlahan ia menghampus jarak diantara keduanya.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya saat bibir Jaehyun menempel dengan bibir tipisnya. Jaehyung menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang manis Taeyong dan kedua tangan Taeyong berada di dada Jaehyun.

Kedua perasaan yang penuh cinta itu bertemu. Jaehyun hanya menyampaikan perasaanya yang begitu dalam ciumannya. Menyatakan kalau ia benar-benar mencintai namja manis itu. bersama dengan keindahan langit malam, dihadapan bintang yang paling terang, dan dihadapan bayi mereka yang sudah bersama Tuhan. Jaehyun mengungkap semuanya, segala perasaannya. Dan membiarkan mereka semua menjadi saksi bisu dari ciuman yang penuh cinta keduanya.

TBC

Hallo, aku dateng bawa Chapter 8 hehe. gimana sama chap ini? puas atau blm? wkwk

aku mau berterimakasih buat yang udh fav, foll, sama review dan juga sider. maaf buat pair yang gk kedapetan moment. aku minta maaf kalo ada typo atau yang lainnya dan segala kekurangan di ff ini.

ngomong-ngomong tadi malem MV NCT keluar ya... selamat deh sekali lagi buat Johnny yang debut :)

ok itu aja yang mau disampein.

Salam Johntenny :)


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Ten berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan membawa susu coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Johnny. Dia melihat ada Hansol dengan wajah super frustasinya disana. Ten mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hansol dan sedikit menyesap susunya.

"Johnny eoddi?" tanya Hansol pada Ten dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Johnny hyung lagi mandi." Ten menjawab sambil menyalakan TV. Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam, dan terdengar helaan nafas dari Hansol

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu mengenai kehamilan Yuta?" tanya Hansol menatap Ten dengan datar.

Ten hampir saja menyemburkan susu dalam mulutnya kala itu. Dengan gelisah dan gugup Ten memalingkan wajahnya saat Hansol menatapnya. "Apa maksud hyung? Yuta hyung hamil?" tanya Ten berpura-pura.

Ten menebak mungkin mulut ember Johnny yang memberitahu Hansol mengenai ini. Bagaimana Hansol bisa tahu begitu saja jika tanpa seseorang yang menceplos atau memberitahunya. Ten bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut ember Johnny dengan sepatu yang belum pernah di cuci satu tahun nantinya jika benar.

"Tak usah mengelak! Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari ibu Yuta sendiri tadi." Jawab Hansol dengan tatapan yang seolah menyuruh Ten untuk cepat mengaku.

O-oh ternyata bukan dari Johnny. Ten menatap Hansol cemas. Dengan ragu Ten mengakuinya. Dalam hati ia mendesah, ya mungkin memang sudah waktunya. "Tidak semua, hanya Aku, Doyoung dan Johnny yang kutahu mengetahui itu." Jawab Ten menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?" tanya Hansol menatap Ten sedikit tajam. "I-itu permintaan Yuta hyung sendiri..." jawab Ten jujur. Hansol menatap Ten tak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" tanya Hansol pada Ten.

"Saat pertama kali ia ingin memberitahu hyung, ia tak sengaja melihat hyung dengan Koeun berdua di atap. Saat itu juga keinginannya untu memberitahu hyung mengenai kehamilannya lenyap. Lalu dia mengatakannya padaku untuk jangan memberitahumu karena dia ingin kau tahu langsung dari bibirnya." Jelas Ten.

"Tapi kau sudah tahu lebih dulu..." lirih Ten lagi. "Apa Yuta mengandung anakku...?" lirihan Hansol berhasil mendapat pelototan dari Ten. "Apa maksud hyung bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja itu anak hyung." Jawab Ten.

Hansol mengerang, "Bisa-bisanya Yuta tak membeitahuku mengenai hal ini! Aku bisa gila..." frustasi Hansol. Ten mengusap bahu Hansol perlahan. "Kuharap kau bisa bersabar hyung..." ujar Ten sambil meringis.

Tak lama Johnny datang dengan tubuh segarnya. "Kau gila ya mandi jam segini?" ucap Hansol. "Habis gerah hyung." Jawab Johnny acuh. "Lain kali jangan mandi jam segini, nanti kalo rematik gimana?" ujar Ten dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada Johnny.

"Iya Tennie~" jawab Johnny sambil mencubit hidung mancung Ten gemas. Ten mengerang dalam dekapan Johnny. Hansol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Johnny melingkarkan tangannya pada perut ramping Ten.

Saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di leher Ten ia tersenyum. "Kau masih memakainya?" tanyanya sambil mengecup pipi Ten. Ten membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berada dalam pangkuan Johnny. Uh, posisi yang sangat gila.

"Ya tentu saja, apa aku harus membuangnya?" jawab Ten sambil menatap mata Johnny. Johnny tersenyum manis. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membuangnya." Jawab Johnny. Ten mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Johnny, tangannya bertumpu pada dada Johnny. Saat itu juga, Ten merasakan jantung Johnny yang menggila didalamnya.

Ten tersenyum dan perlahan sepasang bibir tipis menyelimuti bibirnya. Ten membiarkan Johnny menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi kenyataanya mereka hanya lah sepasang teman. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tidak meresmikan perasaan atau membuat status untuk keduanya.

Ten membuka belahan bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Johnny memasukinya. Membawanya pada suatu kenikmatan. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk mereka, namun bagi Ten semuanya selalu terasa nikmat seperti yang pertama.

Tanpa sadar posisi mereka bertukar. Ten sudah berada dalam kukungan tubuh besar Johnny. Lidah Johnny menggoda langit-langit mulut Ten dan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi rapi Ten juga mengajak lidah Ten untuk saling membelit.

"Eeeuungh~" Ten melenguh karenanya. Rambut Johnny sudah tidak karuan karena remasan dari Ten, menandakan betapa hebatnya permainan bibir Johnny pada namja mungil tersebut. Johnny menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Ten bergantian hingga bibir tipis itu membengkak.

Satu tangan Johnny sudah merayap dalam piyama baju Ten. Mengelus sensual permukaan kulit yang sangta halus itu. Membuat sang empu mengerang nikmat dan keduanya berada dalam gairah yang begitu panas.

Ten menepuk dada Johnny saat ia merasa pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya berkurang. Dengan terpaksa Johnny melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva membentang diantara bibir keduanya, bibir Ten yang sudah sangat merah dan membengkak itu membuka dan berkali-kali mengambil nafas.

Johnny mengusap saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibir Ten tanpa jijik. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Ten yang merona. Begitu nafas Ten sudah kembali normal, Johnny mengangkat pinggang ramping Ten dan membuatnya kembali jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau cantik sekali..." puji Johnny dengan senyumnya dan menempelkan kening mereka. Ten hanya merona dan menatap balik manik coklat Johnny.

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam di dinding. Dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. "Yuta." Panggilnya dan melihat sekitar. Kenapa juga Yuta tidak membangunkannya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Hinata memanggil sekali lagi. "Yuta-ya!" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat lagi-lagi Yuta tak menjawab panggilannya. Hinata menghampiri kamar Yuta dan membuka pintunya.

Kosong. Dia membuka kamar mandi dan juga menampakkan hasil yang sama. Dia keluar kamar Yuta dan berjalan mengitari apartementnya itu untuk mencari Yuta. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Yuta tidak dapat ditemui dimana pun.

Hinata mulai panik dan melihat ponselnya. Ia mendesah keras saat mengetahui ponselnya belum di carger. Dia mengambil carger di kamar Yuta dan memasangnya pada ponsel miliknya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ponsel putih di atas kasur Yuta. Dan ia kembali menghelas nafas.

Dimana sebenarnya Yuta? Kenapa dia juga meninggalkan ponselnya seperti ini? Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Yuta pergi, yang dia tahu sebelum ia tidur tadi, Yuta masih bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kutunggu sampai 2 jam lagi... kalau dia belum pulang maka aku akan mencarinya." Gumam Hinata dengan mendesah berat.

.

(So, part ini di buat untuk yang minta NC Yuta sama Jungwoo, bagi yang gak minat part ini boleh gk baca atau skip XD)

Erangan namja manis itu semakin terdengar kala Jungwoo menghisap puting susu kirinya layaknya seorang bayi. Bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit berdarah itu terus berusaha menahan desahannya, bertanda bahwa ia menolak seluruh sentuhan yang ia dapatkan dari namja tampan diatasnya.

Keadaan namja manis itu benar-benar mengenaskan, mulai dari seluruh tubuh yang sudah berkeringat, mata yang terus mengeluarkan airmatanya, bibir kissablenya yang berdarah, kedua tangan yang menganggantung yang terikat, tatapannya yang menyayu putus asa. Leher dan dada yang dipenuhi kissmark dan bajunya yang sudah terobek di bagian dada hingga perut. Hingga kini Yuta hampir naked.

Posisi Jungwoo kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Yuta dan dengan tak sabar ia membuang seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuh molek Yuta. "Hiks... tolong hentikan...Jungwoo-ya..." mohon Yuta pada Jungwoo.

Jungwoo menatap Yuta yang kini menangis di hadapannya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sia-sia seperti ini. Kau tahu sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan tubuhmu, bahkan jauh sebelum Ji brengsek Hansol menjadi kekasihmu." Jawabnya dan langsung menandai hampir seluruh perut Yuta. Hingga ia menyeringai di depan perut yang membuncit itu.

"Wah! Wah! Ada bayi yang akan menjadi saksi penyatuan kita nanti." Ujarnya tersenyum miring sembari mengelus perut buncit itu. Yuta menelan ludahnya kasar dan ia menatap takut pada Jungwoo. Dia takut bayi dalam perutnya di apa-apakan oleh Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo-ya j-jangan... hiks... jangan menyakitinya..." tangis Yuta memohon sekali lagi. Dia melihat Yuta dan kembali tersenyum lebar, dia meneukan ide yang lebih bagus. "Aku tidak akan menyentuh bayimu, asal, kau harus mendesahkan namaku nanti. Dan kau tidak boleh memberontak, kau hanya boleh menikmati sex kita sayang." Dia memberikan penawaran pada Yuta.

Yuta menggeleng menolak tawaran Jungwoo. Dia tidak mau membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh selain dengan Hansol. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Hansol.

"Kau menolak, eoh? Geurae..." Jungwoo mengambil pisau di bawah kasurnya dan mengarahkan pada perut Yuta. Yuta membelalakkan matanya takut, ia menangis lagi. Dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ba-baiklah, tapi kumohon jangan sentuh bayiku ...hiks..." mohon Yuta putus asa.

Jungwoo tersenyum dan melempar pisaunya lagi, dan membuat namja manis itu mendesah lega. Jungwoo membuka ikatan di tangan Yuta dan menatap Yuta penuh peringatan. "Ingat! Jika kau memberontak, maka bayimu tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia Yuta-ya!"

Yuta hanya menatap takut pada Jungwoo setelahnya. Jungwoo melepaskan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua full naked. Jungwoo kembali menciumi dada berisi milik Yuta. Shit! Dia mengumpat dalam hati saat lidahnya menyentuh dada yang membesar itu, seperti payudara mini. Dan Yuta sungguh sexy dimaatnya kini.

Puting itu hisapi dengan rakus dan membuat Yuta mendesah (sambil berusaha menahan sakit) keenakan. Setelah kedua puting itu memerah, ia menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh itu hingga bertemu dengan benda yang mengacung di selangkangan namja manis itu.

Ukurannya benar-benar mungil, sangat berbeda dengannya. Ia mengecup kepala penis yang memerah itu. "Aaaaah~" membuat sang empu menggelinjang. Sungguh saat ini Yuta pasrah.

Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan penis mungil itu ke dalam selimut hangatnya. Kaki Yuta menekuk dan mengangkang lebar saat itu juga. Rangsangan yang diberikan Jungwoo tidak main-main ternyata. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat Jungwoo menghisap penisnya dengan kuat.

Airmatanya terjatuh, antara sakit dihati dan juga kenikmatan duniawinya.

"Aaaah~ Junghhhwoohh-yaaahhn NGH!" Yuta benar-benar mendesahkan nama Jungwoo dan saat itu juga batinnya menangis. Dan Yuta merasakan kepalanya pening saat penisnya berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"AAAAAKHHH~"

Cairan Yuta keluar di dalam mulut Jungwoo. Dan Jungwoo melepaskan penis Yuta dari mulutnya. Ia mengambil cairan Yuta danmengoleskannya pada penisnya yang sudah menegang.

Ia menatap yuta dengan sayu sambil mengocok penisnya untuk membuatnya lebih tegang. Saat dirasa cukup, dia menekan paha Yuta dan mendekatkan penisnya pada mulut hole merah tersebut. Saat kepala bergesekan dengan lubang basah dan berkedut Yuta, ia mendesah.

"Aaaahhh~"

Tanpa menunggu Yuta siap, ia lebih dulu melesakkan penisnya ke dalam hole Yuta. Yuta berteriak kesakitan saat itu juga.

"AAAAAAAKKKHHH! SAAAAA-KIT HIKS!" Yuta terisak lagi karenanya. Dan tak peduli, ia langsung menggenjot lubang Yuta dengan kasar. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya gelisah karena ia hanya merasakan sakit.

Hingga selang berapa lama kemudian, Jungwoo menubruk sesuatu di dalam. Seketika erang kesakitan Yuta beganti dengan desahan kenikmatan membuat Jungwoo semakin mempercepat genjotannya dalam tubuh Yuta.

Yuta terus mengerang saat titik sensitifnya terus disentuh oleh Jungwoo. Tubuhnya terhentak menandakan betapa ganasnya Jungwoo menyetubuhinya. Kuku-kukunya menancap pada punggung lebar itu hingga memerah saat ia merasakan dua hormonnya bekerja dan bersiap keluar.

Cairan yang keluar dari hole Yuta membuat Jungwoo semakin leluasa melesakkan penisnya karena sedikit licin. Dan cairan dari penis mungil Yuta mengenai dada dan perut mereka. Yuta sedikit terkesiap saat ia merasakan penis dalam holenya berkedut dan semakin membesar di dalam.

Benar saja, tak lama Jungwoo mendesah keras di barengi oleh semburan sprema Jungwoo pada holenya. Jungwoo ambruk di sebelah Yuta dan ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole itu. Sangking banyaknya yang dikeluarkan oleh Jungwoo membuat hole Yuta mengalirkan sebagian cairan miliknya.

Jungwoo yang sudah kelelahan pun memeluk tubuh telanjang Yuta dari belakang. Dia mengecupi tengkuk Yuta dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Setelah ia jatuh tertidur.

Yuta memiringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Jungwoo memeluk dari belakang hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dada Jungwoo. Yuta membekap bibirnya untuk meredam tangisnya. Dia menangis sesegukkan karena merasa menyesal.

Wajah Hansol terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya semakin merasa menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Dia masih mencintai Hansol dan dia berharap Hansol lah yang melakukannya. Mengunjungi anaknya di dalam sana, bukan orang lain.

Yuta membenci dirinya sendiri karena ini. Waktu semalam itu Yuta habiskan dengan menangis dengan batin yang hancur.

* * *

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Johnny dan Ten yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Mark menutup pintu setelah keempat adiknya masuk ke dalam. "Kalian baru pulang?" tanya Johnny dan diangguki kelima adiknya itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Kalian langsungg tidur saja, ok. Apa perlu kebuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Ten pada adik-adiknya itu. "Aku ingin susu pisang hyung." Jawab Jisung. Ten mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin juga hyung, tapi rasa strawberry." Ujar Jaemin Ten mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tidak ada lagi?" tawar Ten pada ke tiga lainnya.

"Aku mau susu coklat saja." Jawab Jeno dan berlalu ke kamarnya bersama Jaemin dan Jisung. "Donghyuck? Mark?" tanyanya pada kedua anak yang masih diam itu.

"Aku ingin hot chocolate." Jawab keduanya bebarengan. Ten mengangguk, "Ok, pesanan segera datang." Ujarnya berlagak seperti pelayan. Seketika ruangan menjadi canggung saat Ten berlalu. Terisa Mark, Donghyuck, dan Johnny.

Johnny memperhatikan Mark dan Donghyuck dalam diam. Dilihat dari sikap mereka yang masih saling diam sepertinya Mark belum memulai aksinya. Tak lama Mark berlalu karena tak nyaman, dia tahu Johnny memperhatikan dirinya.

Donghyuck sendiri yang ingin menghampiri Ten ke dapur pun terpaksa duduk karena panggilan dari Johnny. "Donghyuck-ah."

Donghyuck menatap Johnny di sebelahnya. "Kau masih kesal pada Mark karena masalah tadi?" tanya Johnny. Donghyuck menunduk dalam, dia tidak bisa menjawab, karena pada halnya ia tidak hanya kesal, tapi marah dan kecewa.

Johnny mengelus surai hitam Donghyuck lembut. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Sepertinya lebih dari itu..." jawab Donghyuck. Johnny tersenyum, "Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu saat Mark mengatakan ia akan mempertahankanmu, kau harus percaya bahwa Mark juga merasakan dilema sekarang." ujar Johnny lembut.

Donghyuck mendongak dan menatap mata Johnny. Dia tidak mengeti. "Maksud hyung apa?" tanyanya. Johnny hanya menatap, "Kau akan tahu nanti." Ujar Donghyuck. Baru saja Donghyuck ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Ten datang membawa secangkir hot chocolate di tangannya.

"Ini pesananmu." Ujarnya dan menyerahkan mug itu ke tangan Donghyuck. Donghyuck menerimanya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Ten duduk di kanan Donghyuck hingga Donghyuck kini duduk diantara Johnny dan Ten.

"Yang lain sudah tertidur?" tanya Johnnny. Ten menggeleng kecil, "Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawabnya. Ten mengusap kepala Donghyuck. "Tadi kalian latihan apa saja?" tanya Ten pada Donghyuck.

"Hanya dance dan vokal." Jawab Donghyuck singkat. "Baiklah hyung, aku ingin tidur." Jawab Donghyuck. Ten dan Johnny mengangguk, dan saat Donghyuck berdiri, Ten mencekal tangan Donghyuck.

"Biar hyung saja yang meletakkan mugnya." Ujar Ten mengambil alih mug di tangan Donghyuck. Donghyuck tersenyum kikuk dan mengucapkan salam pada mereka. "Selamat malam hyung." Ujarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ten dan Johnny mengangguk dan membalasnya. "Selamat malam juga Donghyuckie."

Ten kembali bangkit untuk mencuci mug Donghyuck. Tak lama Jaehyun dan Taeyong datang dan duduk di sebelah Johnny. "Habis darimana?" tanya Johnny. "Sungai Han." Jawab Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguki. "Kencan lagi?" tanya Johnny lagi.

"Tidak sepenuhnya sih." jawab Taeyong. Johnny mengangkat alis, "Lalu? Kalian make out di sana?" tanya Johnny ngelantur. Taeyong mendelik pada Johnny, sedangkan Jaehyun tersenyum usil. "Tadinya sih pengen begitu..." Taeyong memukul Jaehyun dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Aniyo, kami hanya membuat Taeil hyung dan Doyoung bersatu." Jawab Taeyong. "Maksudnya?" tanya Johnny penasaran. "Doyoung hamil dan kami berhasil membuat Taeil hyung bertanggung jawab." Bangga Jaehyun.

"Mwo?!" teriakan tak biasa itu berasal dari seseornag yang baru saja datang dari dapur. "Ten, biasa saja kali." Ujar Taeyong malas. "Gimana mau biasa, bahkan aku saja tidak pernah tahu Taeil hyung dan Doyoung berpacaran." Ujar Ten dengan hebohnya.

"Iya Tae, sejak kapan Doyoung dan Taeil hyung berpacaran? Dan kenapa harus Taeil hyung yang bertanggung jawab?" tanya Johnny bingung. "Ya karena Doyoung hyung hamil anak Taeil hyung." Jawab Jaehyun dan semakin membuat kepala Johnten pusing.

"Gimana bisa Doyoung hamil anak Taeil hyung?" tanya Ten masih tak mengerti. "Tentu saja mereka melakukan sex." Jawab Jaehyun asal. Ten yang masih tak mengerti menggeplak kepala Jaehyun. "AW! Hyung apasih?!" protes Jaehyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" ujarnya. Jaehyun mendengus. "Kami tidak tahu detailnya. Doyoung sendiri yang mengatakan kalau itu anak Taeil hyung, dan yang penting Taeil hyung mau bertanggung jawab." Ujar Taeyong final.

Akhirnya Ten dan Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kedua orang yang menjadi bahan perbincangan itu pun hadir. "Annyeong!" sapa keduanya berbarengan.

"Ceritanya ada pasangan baru nih." Goda Jaehyun pada keduanya. Doyoung memerah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Ten yang mengingat perkataan Taeyong pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Doyoung untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"Orang hamil tidak bagus duduk di lantai." Ujarnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum memandang Ten, "Kau tahu?" tanyanya. Ten mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Doyoung tak berpacaran..." Jelas Taeil membuat seisi ruangan terdiam membeku.

Doyoung menatap Taeil kaku. Taeil menatap Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya. "...tapi aku dan Doyoung akan segera menikah." Tambahnya membuat Johnten dan Jaeyong teriak dan bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Ow! Ow! Aku akan segera memiliki dua keponakan." Ujar Johnny dramatis. Taeil menatap Johnny tak mengerti. "Dua?"

Johnny mengangguk, "Ne, dari Yuta satu dan dari Doyoung 1. Sepertinya dorm ini akan dilengkapi dengan tangis bayi nantinya." Ujar Johnny girang. "Yuta hamil?" tanya Taeyong dan Jaehyun serta tatapan penasaran dari Taeil.

"Ah ya, kalian belum tahu. Jadi sebenarnya Yuta hyung itu sedang hamil dan kemungkinan usia kandungan Yuta hyung sudah 14 minggu." Jelas Doyoung. Jaeyong menutup mulutnya, "Waw! Anak dari Hansol hyung?" tanya Taeil.

Johnten dan Doyoung mengangguk. "Kalau aku sih sekarang 6 minggu." Ujar Doyoung. "Kapan Taeil hyung akan menikahi Doyoung hyung?" tanya Johnny. " Dua bulan lagi." Jawab Taeil.

Lagi-lagi semuanya bersorak kegirangan. "Makan gratis! Yes!" girang Jahyun membuat semuanya tertawa. Doyoung hanya merona melihat kesungguhan dari mata Taeil. Sejujurnya dia kaget Taeil mengatakan hal itu. Karena Taeil mengatakan secara tiba-tiba tadi.

"Karena kalian akan menikah, gimana kalau aku dan Doyoung hyung bertukar kamar?" usul Jaehyun. Taeil mengangguk.

Setelahnya Jaehyun dan Taeil memindahkan barangnya. Hingga kamar Taeyong dan Doyoung kini menjadi kamar Jaehyun, sedangkan kamar Taeil dan Jaehyun menjadi kamar Ilyoung. "Jja, sudah selesai. Ini sudah malam waktunya istrirahat." Ujar Taeil pada semuanya.

"Selamat malam." Ujar Johnten dan Jaeyong berbarengan dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi Johnten mereka seperti ya berpisah karena Johnny masuk ke kamarnya dan Hansol. Doyoung menghampiri Taeil dan masuk ke dalam kamar Taeil yang kini menjadi kamarnya juga.

Kalau kemarin mungkin Doyoung akan ketakutan jika harus masuk ke kamar ini. Tapi sekarang, Doyoung tidak lagi merasakannya karena ketulusan yang Taeil berikan. Taeil merangkul pinggang Doyoung membawa namja manis itu untuk beristirahat.

Setelah mereka mengganti baju untuk tidur, keduanya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang quensize tersebut. Taeil merangkap tubuh ringkih Doyoung dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membuat yang di peluk tersenyum hangat.

Keduanya berdebar dan merona. Saling menatap dalam diam, dan saling memuji dalam hati. "Hyung yakin akan menikahiku dalam waktu dua bulan dekat?" tanya Doyoung dengan nada tidak yakin. Taeil tersenyum. "Doyoung-ah, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk belajar mencintaimu dan melupakan Yuta, maka dengan terikatnya kita atas janji suci nanti hatiku akan tenang dan hanya akan hidup bersamamu. Dan bayi dalam kandunganmu nanti harus lahir dengan status ayah yang melekat padaku." Ujar Taeil memberikan pengertian pada Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum haru saat Taeil mengatakannya dengan tegas dan penuh kesungguhan. "Memangnya hyung sudah siap untuk terikat dan menjadi seorang ayah?" tanya Doyoung lagi. Taeil tertawa lirih. "Ingin jawaban jujur atau tidak?" tanya Taeil menggoda Doyoung.

"Tentu saja hyung harus jujur." Jawab Doyoung lagi. Taeil mengangguk. "Jujur, aku belum siap. Awal impianku adalah menikha di umur 34 tahun. Tapi sepertinya berkata lain, jadi aku harus menikah di umur 21 tahun. Drastis sekali." Jawab Taeil.

Doyoung tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Kalau hyung belum siap tidak perlu dipaksakan." Ujar Doyoung sedih. Taeil tersenyum melihat sikap Doyoung. "Aku akan menjadi siap untuk kalian berdua, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jujur Taeil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan agency?" tanya Doyoung khawatir. Taeil terdiam, ia melupakan yang satu itu. bagaimana dengan Agncy jika ia mengetahui hal ini? Taeil menghela nafas.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan manager noona dan CEO nanti." Jawab Taeil terdengar pasrah. Doyoung membelalakkan matanya. "Hyung, agency pasti akan mendepak kita. Jangan seperti ini, kau memiliki mimpi yang lebih memiliki peluang jika aku mengundurkan diri." Panik Doyoung dan berbicara lirih di akhir.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kita tidak akan apa-apa. Kalau pun kau akan keluar maka aku juga, aku tidak peduli untuk menjadi penyanyi lagi karena sekarang kau akan menjadi prioritas utama untukku." Ujar Taeil menegaskan.

Doyoung yang merasa Taeil marah pun menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam maaf. Taeil menghela nafas, "Gwaenchana. Jja sekarang tidur ok." Ujar Taeil dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Doyoung. Tak lama Doyoung tertidur dalam dekapan Taeil.

* * *

"Donghyuckie!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya teriak Jaemin di kelas Donghyuck saat bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Donghyuck tersenyum pada Jaemin, "Donghyuckie, ayo temani aku ke taman sekolah." Ajak Jaemin dan diangguki Donghyuck.

"Kamu udah makan?" tanya Donghyuck. "Udah." Jawab Jaemin dan sedikit berlari sembari menyeret Donghyuck. "Ya! Na Jaemin santai saja." Teriak Donghyuck pada Jaemin. Jaemin tak memperdulikan teriakan Donghyuck, tapi ia tetap berlari menyeret Donghyuck.

Sampai di taman, ternyata sudah ada Mark disana, tetapi ia sendiri tidak bersama Jeno. Jaemin menyeretnya sampai di belakang Mark. "Nah, tunggu sebentar aku mau mencari Jeno dulu." Ujar Jaemin dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jaemin aku ikut!" teriak Donghyuck dan akan beranjak dari sana kalau saja suara Mark tidak menahannya.

"Kau tetap disini!" tegasnya. Mark membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghyuck. Mark sebenarnya sengaja menyuruh Jaemin untuk membawa Donghyuck untuk menemuinya, karena ia yakin anak itu pasti sedang marah padanya. Dan Mark memilih taman sekolah karena taman ini lumayan sepi.

Donghyuck memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mark. Perlahan Mark melangkah mendekati Donghyuck. Dia ingin mencoba mengikuti saran Johnny. Dengan tidak lagi mengacuhkan Donghyuck, dan dia akan melawan ayahnya untuk mendapatkan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck hanya diam saat Mark kini sudah satu langkah dihadapannya. Tatapan tajam Mark, kini mulai melembut. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Donghyuck dan mengusapnya.

"Mianhaeyo..." lirihnya.

Donghyuck menatap Mark saat kata itu keluar dari bibir Mark. Donghyuck menatap mata Mark yang kini menampakkan sebuah penyesalan. Kenapa Mark berucah? Kemana tatapan tajam Mark? Donghyuck terkunci di dalam manik tajam itu.

"Kau tidak salah dan tak perlu meminta maaf." Ujar Mark lagi dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Aku yang bersalah disini. Menjauhimu dan selalu menghindar dari perasaanku." Lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Donghyuck tidak pernah menduga kalau Mark akan mengeluarkan airmatanya saat itu. Donghyuck mengiba saat melihat Mark duduk berlutut padanya.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Donghyuck-ah." Isak Mark saat itu juga. Donghyuck ikut berlutut menyamankan tinggi mereka berdua. Dia menangkup wajah tampan itu tetapi ditolak oleh namja tampan itu, seolah tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"Hyung-"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghyuck!" Donghyuck segera terdiam saat Mark mengucapkan hal itu. hatinya berdebar dan dia mematung. Mark sendiri sudah mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh airmata itu.

"Kau tahu Donghyuck, Ayahku yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu semua, karena kalau tidak ia akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak pernah mau untuk melihat orang yang kucintai disakiti, maka dari itu aku mengalah. Tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau aku salah. Aku harus membuat pilihanku sendiri. Dan piihanku adalah untuk tetap mencintaimu dan mempertahankanmu." Jelas Mark sambil menatap mata Donghyuck yang entah kapan juga sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Aku menyerah untuk mencintaimu. dan aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hatiku. Menempati satu ruang paling spesial disana. Mungkin cinta ini masik terlalu dini dan orang bilang ini hanyalah cinta monyet. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah cinta murni." Lanjut Mark dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Donghyuck menangis dan segera memeluk Mark. Mark tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung Donghyuck. "Donghyuck-ah, jadi lah kekasihku..." pinta Mark padanya. Tiba-tiba saja otak Donghyuck kosong. Dan ia teringat dengan pernyataan Johnny semalam.

" _Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu saat Mark mengatakan ia akan mempertahankanmu"_

Donghyuck tersenyum dan ia mengerti artinya sekarang. Mark mengalami dilema besar kemarin dan ia sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Mark memilihnya dan mencintainya.

Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata tajam Mark. Kali ini ia memakai hatinya yang menjawab.

"Aku milikmu Mark Lee."

Mark tersenyum dan mencium kening Donghyuck. Bergumam terimakasih berkali-kali padanya. Dan keduanya berpelukan dengan senyuman yang tersemat di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

Jeno yang akan menghampiri keduanya terdiam, ia terseyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman. Jaemin yang melihat Jeno kembali sendirian tanpa dua temannya lagi mengernyit.

"Loh, mana Mark hyung dan Donghyuck?" tanyanya. "Sudalah Nana, kita makan berdua saja. Mereka punya urusan sendiri. Lagi pula kalau mereka lapar nanti juga ikut bergabung." Ujar Jeno dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kekasihnya itu.

Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Jeno. Jeno yang sedang asik makan hampir tersedak saat ia melihat ada sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin emas putih seperti cincin pernikahan.

Jeno merebutnya dari Jaemin dan hampir membuat Jaemin tersedak karena ia tengah menelan makanan. "YA! LEE JENO! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya marah. Karena keadaan kantin yang sedang ramai membuat mereka menjadi di perhatikan.

Jeno pun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat keributan. Lalu mata sipitnya menatap Jaemin dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat leher namja manis itu memerah. Jujur saja tarikkan tadi cukup kuat.

"Mian Jaemin-ah. Pasti sakit sekali ya..." ringis Jeno dan mencoba meraba leher Jaemin tapi Jaemin menepisnya karena masih kesal. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau segitunya ingin mengambil kalung itu? kalau mau ya bilang baik-baik." Ujar Jaemin menatap Jeno aneh.

"Mian, tapi boleh kutau kau dapat darimana kalung ini?" tanya Jeno penasaran. "Itu dari lacimu." Ujar Jaemin santai dan memakan makanannya kembali. Jeno menatap lega pada kalung di tangannya.

"Jadi kau yang mengambilnya? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang? Kau tahu aku panik saat tahu ini menghilang?" tanya Jeno beruntun dan terdengar sangat kesal. Jaemin menatap Jeno sengit. "Memangnya apa salah memakai barang kekasih sendiri?" bibir Jaemin mengerucut lucu.

Jeno menghela nafas dan mengendalikan emosinya. "Ok, kau tidak salah. Tapi, kenapa harus kalung ini?" tanya Jeno lagi. "Karena aku suka dengan cincin yang ada disana. Sangat cantik." Jawab Jaemin dengan mata berbinar.

Jeno tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya. _Memang sangat cantik_ batinnya membenarkan. "Tapi Jaemin, mian aku tidak bisa memberikan yang ini padamu, aku akan membelikan yang lain nanti." Ujar Jeno.

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Jeno. "Wae? Aku mau itu, itu sangat cantik." Jawab Jaemin. Jeno meringis tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. "Karena ini, bukan emas asli. Aku ingin kau memakai yang lebih bagus." Jawab Jeno dalam hati berdoa agar Jaemin percaya.

Jaemin menatap Jeno berbinar. "Geurae? Yaksok?" tanya Jaemin dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jeno. Jeno mengangguk dan mendesah lega. "Ne, yaksok." Ujarnya dan menautkan kelingking Jaemin dengan kelingkingnya.

Jaemin kembali memakan makannannya dan Jeno menatap kalung atau lebih tepatnya cincin dalam genggaman dalam diam.

* * *

Yuta melenguh dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan ia meringis kala seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Dan saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia berteriak lirih karena bokongnya begitu sakit dan perih.

Yuta kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia merasakan badannya seremuk ini. Dan matanya kembali memanas saat ia mengingat semuanya. Tubuhnya kotor, ia sudah disentuh oleh orang lain.

Yuta mengusap perutnya dan ia mendesah lega saat merasakan bayinya baik-baik saja didalam. Yuta berisik lirih pada bayinya. "Aegi, tolong kuatkan Eommamu, ne..."

Yuta menangis dalam diam dan mencoba menguatkan batinnya. Karena sungguh dia takut kehilangan buah cintanya dengan Hansol. Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia merasakan ada yang masuk ke kamarnya. Yuta menghapus airmatanya dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Jungwoo membawa beberapa buah-buahan dan susu ke dalam kamar Yuta. Sengaja ia belikan untuk Yuta, karena walaupun ia berniat jahat pada namja manis itu ia tetap memiliki sedikit rasa kepedulian. Tidak seperti Koeun yang tak memiliki hati itu.

Sudah cukup ia memiliki tubuh Yuta semalam. Ia melihat Yuta tertidur saat itu menelpon seseorang.

'Kau sudah mendapatkannya belum?!' tanya Orang itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tenang saja aku sudah mendapatkannya." balas Jungwoo sambil menatap yuta.

'Baiklah, sampai ke temu di Jepang, Park.'

"Apa? Kau akan ke Jepang?" tanya Jungwoo tak percaya.

'Ne, aku akan di Jepang sampai melahirkan.'

"Sampai kau melahirkan? Kau gila, Lim? Hanya demi keegoisanmu? Dan kau sendirian?" tanya Jungwoo beruntun.

'Tentu saja tidak, aku akan bersama Hansol Oppa.' Jawabnya dengan nada bangga.

"Ck, geurae. Dasar jalang!" tutur Jungwoo kasar.

'Ya! Katakan itu pada orang yang semalam kau tiduri, brengsek!'

Setelahnya sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Jungwoo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu ia menatap Yuta yang tengah tertidur itu dan menghela nafas kasar. Lalu, ia keluar dari kamar Yuta dengan langkah pelan.

Yuta membuka matanya perlahan setelah pintu tertutup. Ia mendengar pembicaraan Jungwoo dengan seseorang tadi di ponsel. Suara yang ia kenal. Dan tadi Jungwoo sempat menyebut Lim. Apa itu benar Koeun?

Dan yeoja di telpon menyebut nama Hansol? Apa itu Hansol-nya? Dan mereka akan ke Jepang? Entah Yuta harus bersyukur atau malah ketakutan. Bersyukur karena hansol akan datang, atau takut saat Koeun berbuat jahat lagi padanya.

Yuta mengelus perutnya. "Ya Tuhan, apa salah bayiku sebenarnya? Ia bahkan belum melihat dunia, kenapa banyak sekali ancaman baginya untuk tetap hidup di dalam kandunganku..." miris Yuta.

Yuta meraba bajunya dan melihat ke sekitar, dan ia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh. Ia lupa membawa ponsel kemarin dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan ternyata Tuhan masih baik padanya.

Ia melihat ponsel Jungwoo tergeletak di meja nakas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan saat dirasa aman, Yuta mengambil ponsel Jungwoo. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka ponselnya yang untungnya tidak di kunci.

Dia memeriksa panggilan telepon dan benar saja ada nama Koeun disana. Berarti dari semua ini, Koeun adalah dalangnya. Yuta tak habis pikir bukankah kemauannya sudah Yuta turuti? Yuta sudah menjauh dari Hansol. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Yuta kembali memeriksa yang lain. Kali ini ia membuka lokasi. Dia ingin tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. dan Yuta memebulatkan matanya, dia sangat jauh sekarang. posisinya berada di bagian utara Osaka dan itu sangat jauh dari lokasi Hinata berada sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?!" tanya jungwoo dengan nada dingin yang entah kapan sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yuta membatu di tempat, dan Jungwoo mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap Yuta dingin.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Masih baik aku memberi makan bayimu!" ucapnya tegas, Yuta yang ketakutan malah semakin mengkeret dalam posisi meringkuknya. "Aku tidak menaruh racun ke sana." Ujarnya saat tahu Yuta ketakutan.

"Aku pergi sebentar! Kalau kau tidak memakan makananmu, maka jangan harap kau akan mendapat makan lagi. Aku juga tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau bayimu ke guguran!" ujarnya lalu kembali meninggalkan Yuta sendirian.

Yuta memegangi perutnya dan ia sadar, ia mungkin tidak sudi menyentuh semua pemberian Jungwoo namun bayinya masih membutuhkan asupan gizi. Dia tidak mau bayinya sakit di dalam, maka dengan terpaksa Yuta meminum susu dan memakan buahnya.

Saat di rasa susunya baik-baik saja, Yuta tersenyum kecil. Dan ia memakan buah pisang yang diberikan Jungwoo padanya.

* * *

Kini member rookies tengah latihan dance, namun Taeil yang takut terjadi sesuatu pada Doyoung menyuruh namja manis itu duduk saja dulu. Taeil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Doyoung dengan wajah yang sedikit lelah, namun ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada namja manis itu.

Doyoung mengambil sebotol air mineral dan selembar handuk. Ia menyerahkan sebotol air itu pada Taeil dan diterima langsung oleh Taeil, sekaligus mengelap keringat Taeil yang lumayan banyak. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti akibat gejolak dari perutnya.

"Hmmmph!"

Doyoung berlari ke kamar mandi secepatnya. Taeil segera menghampiri Doyoung karena khawatir. Sedangkan member lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taeil dan Doyoung hanya tersenyum mesem melihat perhatian kecil mereka. Berbeda dengan Hansol yang panik melihat Doyoung muntah-muntah.

"Doyoung kenapa?" tanyanya pada kedua happy virus di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya morning sick." Jawab Johnny dan Ten kompak. Hansol menatap keduanya, meminta penjelasan. "Doyoung hamil dan Taeil hyung Appa bayinya." Jawab Johnny.

"Hah? Gimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi. "Tak usah banyak tanya hyung." Sahut Jaehyun membuat Hansol merengut.

Taeil memijat tengkuk Doyoung yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun yang keluar hanyalah salivanya saja. Dan jujur itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Doyoung. Doyoung yang sudah kehabisan tenaga pun terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

Taeil sangat tak tega melihat Doyoung seperti ini, dia mengelap keringat Doyoung dengan handuk yang tadi Doyoung gunakan untuk mengelap keringatnya. Lagi pula keringatnya tidak banyak kok. "Sakit ya..." lirih Taeil.

Doyoung menatap pantulan wajahnya di mata sayu Taeil. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Ne, Appeundae... geudae gwaenchana. Aku baca di internet, kalau morning sick itu justru baik untuk kehamilan." Jawab Doyoung dengan wajah pucatnya.

Dia berusaha tersenyum untuk Taeil, agar namja tampan itu tidak sedih dan merasa khawatir berlebihan. Taeil tersenyum lirih dan mengangguk. Ia memapah Doyoung karena Doyoung yang sangat lemah saat itu.

Doyoung duduk dengan hati-hati dan Taeil di sebelahnya memeluknya. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Taeil. Doyoung menggeleng, "Sepertinya belum." Jawab Doyoung. Taeil mengoleskan minyak angin di leher Doyoung agar mual yang dirasakannya sedikit mereda.

"Sepertinya aku hanya ingin bersama hyung terus hari ini." Ujar Doyoung dalam sekapan Taeil. Taeil mengangguk, "Baiklah." Dia membiarkan Doyoung bermanja padanya. Taeil mengusap kepala Doyoung yang rebahan di dadanya.

"Aaaa~ Jaehyuniee, mereka manis sekali~" gemas Taeyong sambil memeluk Jaehyun, sedari tadi mereka memperhatikan interaksi Doyoung dan Taeil yang begitu manis. Bahkan Ten dan Johnny sampai memeluk Hansol yang berada di antara mereka. Jaehyun balas memeluk Taeyong dan ikut tersenyum gemas.

"Hansol Oppa!" panggil seorang yeoja yang masuk ke dalam ruang latihan mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu. Semua orang menoleh dan memutar mata malas saat tahu Koeun yang masuk. Hansol hanya menatap Koeun dalam diam.

"Oppa aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya dan mengode Hansol untuk keluar ruangan. "Bicara saja disini." Jawabnya malas. Koeun menatap Hansol datar, "Baiklah, aku ingin kita ke Jepang sampai sekarang."

"Mwo?" tanya Hansol tak percaya. Sebenarnya sih Hansol mau-mau saja, malah senang karena ia akan mudah mencari Yuta. Tapi ia takut terjadi sesuatu, dan ia curiga pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Koeun.

"Iya, aku tidak mau kehamilanku terendus oleh publik, dan lebih baik di Jepang." Jawab Koeun. "Kenapa harus Jepang? Bukankah Jepang sama bahayanya dengan Korea?" tanya Hansol. "Jepang lebih dekat, dan ayahku mempunyai mansion di Osaka. Kurasa mansion ayahku tidak akan terjamah netizen disana." Ujarnya.

Yang lain hanya diam dan memperhatikan Koeun. "Kapan ke sana?" tanya Hansol. "Sore ini." Jawab Koeun. "Kau tidak usah banyak bawa barang, karena disana banyak pakaian yang disediakan." Ujar Koeun lalu pergi.

"Oh ya, pesawat akan berangkat jam 5 sore ini." Lanjut Koeun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Hansol terdiam dan firasat buruknya yang sedari kemarin ia rasakan semakin menjadi.

"Kau akan pergi hyung?" tanya Jaeyhun. "Kurasa, aku bisa menemukan Yuta juga lewat ini." Ujar Hansol. Taeil mengangguk, "Kau bisa mencari yuta dengan kesempatan ini." Ujarnya pada Hansol. "Tapi fellingku tidak enak sekarang. Entah kenapa." Lirih Hansol.

"Mungkin karena hyung terlalu khawatir pada Yuta hyung." Jawab Doyoung. Hansol mengangguk, "Benar juga, mungkin karena aku terlalu khawatir." Hansol memutuskan untuk ke Jepang bersama Koeun dan menetap disana hingga Koeun melahirkan.

"Berarti Hansol hyung tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan Taeil hyung dan Doyoung, dong?" sahut Ten di sebelahnya. "Nikah?" tanya Hansol dan menatap dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan itu. "Ya, itu baru rencana. Akan di adakan 2 bulan lagi." Jawab Taeil.

Hansol mengangguk mengerti. "Kirimkan saja undangannya kalau jadi, aku akan datang." Ujar Hansol. "Kalau bisa bawa Yuta hyung juga, ya." Sahut Doyoung. Hansol mengangguk semangat.

Doyoung bengun dari posisinya, "Hyung, kapan kita akan ke kantor manager?" tanya Doyoung. Taeil yang melihat tubuh Doyoung sudah tak sepucat tadi mengangguk. "Kajja, sekarang saja." Tidakkah mereka terlihat terburu-buru?

"Aku ke ruangan manager dulu ok, lanjutkan latihan kalian." Pamit Taeil dan menggandeng Doyoung. Member lain hanya patuh dan kembali latihan.

Taeil dan Doyoung naik ke lantai atas dan menemukan ruangan manager mereka. Mereka mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam untuk menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Annyeong noona." Sapa Taeil dan Doyoung bersamaan. Yumin yang melihat kedua anak didinya pun segera menyuruh mereka masuk. "Ah, Doyoung, Taeil, ada apa?" tanyanya. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa tamu.

Doyoung menggenggam tangan Taeil dan menunduk. "Kami ingin berbicara serius, dan kami juga ingin berbicara dengan Lee Sooman sajangnim, apa bisa?" tanya Taeil yang juga tak kalah gugup. Yumin yang melihat keseriusan di wajah kedua anak didinya merasa bingung.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian setegang ini?" tanyanya meneliti keduanya.

Dengan cepagt Taeil menjawab. "Doyoung hamil dan kami akan menikah!"

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di ruangan petinggi dengan aura menegangkan. Yumin memijat pangkal hidungnya karena pusing dengan ulah anak didinya. Sudah Yuta, sekarang Doyoung. Dasar anak-anak kelebihan hormon, batinnya berbicara.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang kini terduduk dengan wajah datarnya di balik meja kerjanya itu menatap Taeil dan Doyoung bergantian. Membuat kedua anak itu saling menguatkan genggamananya karena gugup. Jantung mereka seakan mau melompat sekarang sangking kerasnya memompa. Mereka sudah pasrah atas keputusan yang akan diambil oleh sang petinggi itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Doyoung yang notabenenya seorang namja ini hamil?" tanya sang petinggi dengn nada yang membuat mereka merinding. Bahkan Yumin yang tak ada sangkut pautnya merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba manatap CEO Lee dengan matanya. "Jweisonghamnida, CEO Lee. Sebenarnya saya ini yeoja bukan namja." Aku Doyoung jujur. Lagi-lagi sang CEO hanya bisa terduduk lemas.

"Saya dipaksa melakukan operasi transgender oleh keluarga." Jawab Doyoung ketakutan. "Lalu hyungmu Gongmyoung?" tanyanya. Doyoung menggeleng. "Dia tidak melakukan operasi, dia benar-benar namja." Jawabnya.

CEO Lee mengangguk, "Jadi tujuan kalian disini untuk melihat keputusanku?" tanyanya dan di angguki mereka dengan wajah cemas. CEO Lee nampak berfikir dan tak lama ia tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali menatap kedua anak yang sudah jadi asuhannya itu.

"Sejujurnya, kalian yang sudah ku masukkan ke dalam projeckku 'SMROOKIES' adalah orang terpilih dan istimewa bagiku, akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengeluarkan salah satu dari mereka." Ucap CEO Lee lagi. "Termasuk kalian..." lanjutnya sambil menatap Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Mungkin ini akan sulit diterima publik bila ketahuan, tapi sepertinya kita harus mencoba dulu, untuk bereksperimen." Ujarnya menatap keduanya. Yumin terkejut seakan mengerti maksud dari sang CEO. "Di jaman ini memang sudah banyak pasangan sejenis serta trangender dan sudah ada juga beberapa negara maju yang melegalkan hal itu. walau di Korea belum, tapi kita akan mencoba melihat tanggapan masyarakat untuk hal ini." Ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

"CEO Lee, tapi bukankah kita sudah melihat bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat mengenai hal itu? mereka tidak bisa menerimanya kan? Mereka bahkan sangat beringas." Ujar Yumin khawatir. CEO Lee menatap Yumin.

"Kita akan mengadakan konverensi pers kalau mereka ketahuan publik. Kita akan menjelaskannya secara jujur dan gamblang. Lagi pula, Doyoung adalah yeoja jadi tidak perlu takut. Dan apa masyarakat akan setega itu menyakiti orang yang hanya menjadi korban keluarga mereka?" tanya CEO Lee pada Yumin. Dan seketika yeoja itu bungkam.

"Kemungkinan besar, saham SM akan menurun, tapi aku yakin mendebutkan kalian bukan lah hal yang salah." Ujar CEO Lee final. Taeil dan Doyoung yang mulai mencerna ucapan CEO Lee perlahan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Maksudnya... kami tetap akan debut?" tanya Taeil mencoba bertanya, takut ia salah paham. CEO Lee mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada keduanya. Doyoung tersenyum dan menghambur dalam pelukan Taeil. Sungguh hilang sudah perasaan tegang tadi. Kini mereka lega sekali.

"Gashamnida, CEO Lee!" bungkuk Taeil dan Doyoung berkali-kali dan tersenyum pada manager mereka yang kini ikut tersenyum. Yumin memandang Taeil dan Doyoung penuh haru, dia berdoa agar kedua orang itu terus di berakti Tuhan.

"Sajangnim, sebenarnya tidak hanya Doyoung yang mengalami ini." Ujarnya saat teringat Yuta. CEO Lee mengangkat alisnya. "Nakamoto Yuta, member asal Jepang itu... dia sama seperti Doyoung." Ujar Yumin dan memandang sang CEO khawatir karena takut.

Taeil dan Doyoung menatap Yumin kaget. Karena tahu darimana manager mereka itu? mereka juga jadi was-was lagi mendengar pernyataan sang CEO Lee.

"Maksudmu? Ia hamil?" tanyanya. Yumin mengangguk. "Dan tak hanya Yuta dan Doyoung yang merupakan yeoja. Ten dan Taeyong juga sama mereka yeoja." Ujar Yumin lagi. "Kenapa kau memberitahukanku sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jweisonghamnida CEO Lee, karena saya juga baru tahu sekitar 2 bulan lalu." Jawabnya. CEO Lee mengangguk. "Kalian tenang, saja. Selagi semuanya belum terbongkar, bersikap lah seperti biasa. Dan kalau media mulai tahu, kita akan mengadakan konverensi pers untuk mengkonfirmasikan semuanya sesuai rencana." Jawab CEO Lee.

Taeil dan Doyoung berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka membungkuk pada sang CEO dan berterimakasih sebelum pamit undur diri. Sebelum mereka keluar ruangan, sang CEO kembali memanggil.

"Taeil-ah, Doyoung-ah." Mereka sedikit terperangah saat mendengar sang CEO memanggil mereka menggunakan informal. Mereka menengok dengan kaku untuk melihat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Lain kali jangan setegang itu, panggil saja aku Appa. Oh ya, ditunggu ya undangannya." Goda sang CEO dengan senyum ramahnya. Taeil dan Doyoung tersenyum. "Ne A-Appa, Kami akan mengundangmu." Taeil sedikit terbata ketika memanggil Appa.

Setelah mereka menutup ruangan CEO itu, mereka bertiga mendesah lega. "Aku berasa akan mati tadi." Keluh Yumin. Taeil dan Doyoung nyengir pada Yumin. "Gomawo Noona." Ucapnya karena sudah mau menemani mereka yang setengah mati gugup tadi.

"Hm dan jangan lupa mengundangku nanti." Ancam Yumin pada keduanya. Taeil dan Doyoung membuat gerakan hormat untuk Yumin membuat yeoja manis itu tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong Noona sudah tahu mengenai Yuta-ya?" tanya Taeil.

"Yuta sendiri yang memberitahuku saat dirumah sakit waktu itu." ujar Yumin sambil berjalan. "Rumah sakit?" tanya Doyoung khawatir. "Ya, waktu usia kandungan Yuta umur 2 bulan Yuta sempat mengalami kecelakaan dan hampir saja keguguran. Saat itu ada temannya dari Jepang yang menolongnya, katanya ia menemukan Yuta di dalam gudang dengan keadaan yang penuh darah di bagian bawahnya. Ada seseorang yang mencelakai Yuta." Cerita Yumin membuat keduanya tertegun.

"Apa Noona tahu yang mencelakai Yuta itu?" tanya Doyoung lagi. Yumin mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Jawabnya dengan seringai senangnya. "Siapa?" tanya Taeil penasaran dan was-was.

"Lim Koeun." Jawab Yumin tegas. Keduanya kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Yumin. "Aku mempunyai bukti tegasnya! Kalau kalian tidak percaya." Ujar Yumin lagi dengan nada marahnya. Membuktikan betapa sayangnya dia pada anak didinya dan rasa tanggung jawabnya pada mereka.

"Kami ingin melihatnya." Jawab keduanya lirih. Yumin memandang Taeil dan Doyoung dan mengangguk tegas. "Ikut aku!"

* * *

Hansol kini sudah berada di bandara bersama Koeun. Benar, mereka berdua tidak membawa banyak barang hanya ada dua ransel besar yang ditanggung Hansol. Dia tidak mungkin membebani Koeun yang tengah hamil itu.

Mereka juga tak perlu khawatir di kenali publik sebagai Trainee SM, karena mereka sudah memakai penyamaran. Hansol dan Koeun tengah duduk diruang tunggu saat ini. Karena 30 menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat.

 _Pemberitahuan kepada para penumpang pesawat Korena Airlines KJ-90 dengan tujuan Osaka, Jepang. Bahwa pesawat akan segera berangkat dalam waktu 25 menit lagi. Di mohon untuk para penumpang segera menaiki pesawat._

Terdengar dari sound speaker bandara menyadarkan Hansol dan Koeun. Koeun menatap Hansol kemudian mengangguk. Ia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Hansol.

Kini keduanya sudah memasuki pesawat dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Hansol yang dapat duduk dibagian jendela tersenyum. Setelah pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas, keduanya mengencangkan sabuk pengaman mereka.

Hansol melihat ke jendela saat pesawat sudah berada di atas. Ia tersenyum membayangkan ia akan bersama Yuta. "Yuta-ya... aku akan bersamamu..." lirihnya kecil hingga hanya dia yang mendengar. Hansol tersenyum dan berjanji akan menemukan Yuta apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, ini udh di chater 9 loh? Ceritanya masih mau dilanjut atau gk? Aku ngga bisa up date cepet lagi buat k depannya soalnya udh mulai sekolah dan aku udh bakal UN, jadi bakal susah dan bisa jadi jarang update. Aku minta doanya ya biar ujiannya lancar. Buat yang ngereview, fav, foll, dan sider aku berterimakasih banget. Dan maaf kalau typo atau kesalahan lain.

Salam Johntenny


	10. Chapter 10

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Malam ini rencananya Jaehyun mau mengajak Taeyong buat nonton bioskop sekalian beli hadiah buat Jeno yang bakal ulang tahun besok tanggal 23 April, dimana Jeno sudah berusia 15 tahun (Usia Korea). Rencananya mereka bersama member lain akan membuat kejutan malam ini, ya walau tanpa Hansol dan Yuta.

"Hyung mau nonton dulu atau beli hadiah untuk Jeno?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong memegang dagunya berfikir. "Ini jam berapa?" tanya Taeyong balik. Jaehyun melihat jam di tangannya. "Masih jam tujuh sih, masuk bioskopnya kan jam 9." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Gini saja, kita pesan tiket bioskop dulu habis itu beli hadiah untuk Jeno." Usul Taeyong dan diangguki Jaehyun. Keduanya memasuki bioskop dan memesan tiket sekaligus memelih tempat duduk untuk nanti.

Kini Jaehyun dan Taeyong berada di tempat aksesoris untuk memilih hadiah untuk Jeno. Sebenarnya mereka juga agak bingung sih, karena mereka tidak tahu aksesoris apa yang di sukai oleh namja tampan kekasih Na Jaemin itu.

Selama hampir satu jam mengelilingi tempat aksesoris remaja untuk laki-laki, mereka akhirnya mendapatkan hadiah yang cocok untuk Jeno. Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli satu barang atas nama mereka berdua.

"Eh, Taeil hyung sama Johnny menitip juga. Atas nama Taeil dan Doyoung juga Johnny dan Ten." Ucap Taeyong pada Jaehyun. "Eoh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun. "Kata Taeil hyung, dia ada urusan dengan Manager bersama Doyoung. Kalo Johnny, dia membeli kue bersama Ten." Jawab Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Ya sudah, suruh mereka kirimkan saja apa yang ingin dibeli." Jawabnya. "Baiklah." Taeyong mengangguk dan mengirim balasan pada Taeil dan Johnny. Kini mereka berjalan ke arah perlengkapan pakaian.

Tak lama datang pesanan dari Taeil dan Johnny. "Mereka sudah membalas." Jawab Taeyong. Jaehyun mengangguk. Keduanya membeli hadiah dari pasangan Ilyoung dan Johnten dan dibungkus segera.

"Masih ada waktu 25 menit lagi hyung mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong. "Kita ke cafe saja dulu." Jawab Taeyong. Taeyong dan Jaehyun berjalan ke arah cafe dan memilih untuk bersantai di sana lebih dulu. Taeyong dan Jaehyun pun memesan minuman.

"Hyung, kali ini kita merayakan ulang tahun Jeno tanpa Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung." Ujar Jaehyun. "Ya, jadi berasa ada yang kurang." Sahut Taeyong. Tak lama sang pelayan datang dan membawa dua gelas minuman di nampan.

Taeyong menyesap Lattenya sementara Jaehyun menyesap kopi Americanonya. "Hyung, entah kenapa aku merasa curiga deh dengan Koeun yang tiba-tiba mengajak Hansol hyung ke Jepang." Ujar Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, anak itu terlihat terburu-buru sekilas. Aku curiga sih, tapi kan ada Hansol hyung. Pasti Hansol hyung akan mengawasi anak itu." jawab Taeyong. "Aku juga berharap Hansol hyung akan membawa Yuta pulang nantinya." Lanjut Taeyong dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku kangen sama si happy virus setelah Johnten hyung itu." jawab Jaehyun dengan senyum manisnya membayangkan senyum lebar hyung Jepangnya. Taeyong tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Hyung, ayo ke bioskop, waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi." Ujar Jaehyun. Taeyong membawa barang-barangnya tetapi lebih dulu direbut oleh tangan kiri Jaehyun, sementara tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan mungil Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang diberikan Jaehyun padanya.

* * *

Seperti yang di katakan Taeyong, Johnny dan ten kini berada di toko kue langganan mereka. Mereka memilih kue berbentuk balok lebar dengan hiasan alat musik gitar dan bunga di sekitar pinggiran kue. Mereka memilih rasa Tiramissu coklat dan tentu saja ada tulisan Happy birthday untuk Jeno yang ke 15.

Setelah perlengkapan lainnya, Johnny dan Ten keluar dari toko kue dan masuk ke dalam restoran Mc Donald. Mereka membeli beberapa Mcspicy dan McChicken juga minuman serta Ice cream Mcflurry juga makanan ringan lainnya.

Setelah membeli semua perlengkapan, Johnny dan Ten kembali ke dorm. Mereka tidak perlu takut ketahuan oleh Jeno, karena anak itu tengah dibawa pergi oleh Jaemin. sementara Mark, Donghyuck dan Jisung tengah mendekor ruang tengah.

"Annyeong." Ujar Johnny dan Ten membuat ketiga anak yang tengah sibuk memasang balon itu sedikit tersentak. "Ku kira, Jeno." Ucap Donghyuck kaget. Ten dan Johnny terkikik karena mereka tidak sengaja membuat ketiga minirookies itu terkejut.

"Mian mian." Ujar Johnny. Ketiga mengangguk dan kembali memasang hiasan lainnya. Ten dan Johnny berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan kue. Ten menyiapkan piring-piring untuk meletakkan makanan ringan, sementara Johnny menyiapkan kuenya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jaemin membawa Jeno kemana Ya..." ujar Ten dan menatap Johnny. "Mungkin ke Namsan." Jawab Johnny mengedikkan bahunya. Setelah menyiapkan kue dan makanan, mereka bergabung dengan Mark, Donghyuck dan Jisung.

Beberapa lama kemudian, datang Taeil dan Doyoung dengan wajah yang sedikit lelah. "Woah, sudah mau selesai ya." Ujar Taeil. Mereka mengangguk dan menyuruh kedua orang itu duduk di sofa. "Hyung habis dari mana saja?" tanya Ten.

"Kami habis dari kantor Agency." Jawab Taeil. "Ngapain?" tanya Johnny lagi. "Meminta izin untuk pernkahan kami." Jawab Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya. Tak hanya Johnten, Mark, Donghyuck dan Jisung menatap terkejut pada Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Trus Agency jawab apa?" tanya Johnny lagi. "Mereka mengizinkan." Jawab Taeil dan tersenyum pada mereka. Kelimanya serentak menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Serius?" tanya Mark yang kini sudah duduk disamping Doyoung. Keduanya mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi kenapa buru-buru seperti ini?" tanya Donghyuck bingung. "Tentu saja karena Doyoung yang sedang hamil." Jawab Johnny sambil tersenyum misterius. "Mwo?!" ketiga minirookies itu makin terkejut.

"Jisung bakal punya dongsaeng?" tanya Jisung sambil menggoyangkan lengan Doyoung. Doyoung tertawa dan perlahan ia membawa tangan kecil Jisung ke atas perut datarnya. "Ne, Jisungie akan punya dongsaeng." Jawab Doyoung sambil terkekeh.

Taeil tersenyum saat melihat mata sipit Jisung berbinar. "Apa Jisungie senang?" tanya Taeil. Jisung mengangguk semangat dan senyum manis tak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ini sudah jam 10, kajja bereskan." Ujar Johnny dan kembali menarik perhatian minirookies. Mereka akhirnya kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

* * *

Sedangkan yang akan berulangtahun kini sedang asyik bersama pacar manisnya. Dia sedikit merasa gelisah saat melihat jam. Pasalnya ini sudah mau jam 11 malam, tapi kekasihnya itu masih mau disini bersamanya.

Mereka masih berada di Namsan seperti perkataan Johnny. "Jaemin-ah, kajja pulang. Nanti kalau dikunciin sama hyungdeul gimana?" tanya Jeno parno. Sorry aja, dia tidak mau tidur di luar nantinya. "Tenang Jeno-ya. Hyungdeul tidak akan mengunci kita dari dalam kok." Jawab Jaemin sambil terkekeh dalam hati karena ia tahu Jeno ketakutan.

Jaemin menarik tangan Jeno untuk menuju suatu toko yang masih buka 24 jam itu. "Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Jeno. Jaemin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memasuki toko itu dan diikuti dengan Jeno yang menghela nafas di belakangnya.

"Mau apa disini?" tanya Jeno heran. "Membeli sesuatu." Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia berjalan memilah barang-barang disana. Sementara Jeno memilih duduk di salah satu tempat menunggu.

Jaemin melihat-lihat aksesoris yang tak terlalu mahal harganya itu. Dia melihat ada trophy kecil berbentuk not balok dengan kunci G berwarna emas. Jaemin terpana melihat trophy yang bisa dibilang cantik itu.

Trophy itu cocok untuk Jeno yang menyukai musik. Jaemin memperhatikan kesekelilingnya. Dia mengambil itu di beli. Saat di kasir ia melihat Jeno yang duduk membelakanginya. Jaemin membayar trophy itu sekaligus meminta kasir itu untuk membungkusnya menjadi kado.

Setelah selesai, Jaemin melihat jam. Ah masih ada satu jam sebelum mambawa Jeno pulang pikirnya. Ia menyimpan hadian itu di saku jaketnya dan mengambil dua gelas coklat hangat untuk Jeno dan dirinya.

Jeno sedikit tersentak saat ada yang menaruh gelas di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas saat itu Jaemin yang melakukannya. "Minumlah Jeno-ya, malam ini cukup dingin." Ujar Jaemin sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya.

Jeno mengikuti kata Jaemin dan menyesap minumannya. "Kau ini tumben sekali mengajakku jalan malam." Ujar Jeno. Jaemin tersenyum, "Ya, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Jaemin. "boleh sih, tapi ini kan sudah mau tengah malam." Ujar Jeno.

"Temani aku sampai sebentar lagi, ok." Pinta Jaemin dan diangguki oleh Jeno. Jaemin tersenyum dan tak lama ia mendapatkan pesan dari hyungnya kalau semua persiapannya sudah selesai.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Jaemin, kini mereka pulang ke dorm, saat sudah 15 langkah menuju dorm, Jaemin kembali menahan lengan Jeno. "Ada apa?" tanya Jeno. Jaemin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke belakang tubuh Jeno.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeno heran saat Jaemin memasangkan sapu tangan di matanya hingga kini ia tidak bisa melihat. "Diam dan ikuti saja Jeno-ya." Jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jaemin-ah lepaskan, aku tidak nyaman." Ujar Jeno dan tangannya bergerak ingin membuka ikatan itu, tapi tangan Jaemin lagi-lagi menahan tangannya. "Aku akan menuntunmu." Jawab Jaemin dan memegangi kedua tangan Jeno.

Dia menuntun Jeno berjalan menuju pintu dorm. Dan ia membuka pintu itu yang ternyata sengaja tak dikunci. Dia membawa Jeno ke ruang tengah dimana member lain sudah menunggu. Dia melepaskan tangan Jeno dan menghampiri yang lain.

Jeno yang merasa Jaemin melepaskan genggamannya pun panik. "Jaemin-ah!" panggilnya. Sementara Ten berjalan ke belakang tubuh Jeno dan akan melepaskan kepala Jeno. Jaemin sudah memegang kue itu dan berjalan ke hadapan Jeno.

Mereka berusaha tak membuat suara sampai lilin di atas kue itu dihidupkan, bersamaan dengan ikatan Jeno yang terlepas. Teriakan dengan nyanyian lagu ulangtahun menggema di ruangan itu tepat pada saat pukul 00.00 23 April.

"Saengil chukkaehamnida 2x. Saranghaeneun Jeno-ya Saengil chukkaehamnida!" sorak semua member dan semua lampu berwarna biru toska. Jeno terperangah melihat semua kejutan yang diberikan member padanya.

Jaemin menghampirinya dengan kue dan lilin yang menyala. Jaemin tersenyum hangat pada Jeno, dan Jeno ikut tersenyum pada akhirnya. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang 15 tahun.

Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa dalam hati. Dia berdoa untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi dan menjadikan pribadinya yang lebih sempurna. Amin. Dalam hatinya.

Dia membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya semua member tersenyum. Setelah acara pemotongan kue. Tentu saja potongan pertama ia berikan pada kekasihnya, Na Jaemin. Lalu setelah itu acara makan-makan seperti biasa.

Tak lupa ada video call yang masuk. Ternyata itu dari Hansol hyung yang sudah tiba di Jepang. Hansol hyung tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya itu. Saat Hansol menawarkan hadian, Jeno memilih Yuta sebagai hadiah.

"Hansol hyung, aku ingin Yuta hyung pulang sebagai hadiahnya." Ujar Jeno pada Hansol di sebrang. Hansol mengangguk dan tersenyum. _'Aku akan membawa Yuta untuk kalian dan sebagai hadiahmu Jeno-ya._ ' Janji Hansol.

Jeno tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Selanjutnya ia mendapatkan beberapa hadiah dari member lain. Jeno sangat bahagia dari semua ini. Ia mendapatkan keluarga kedua setelah keluarganya di rumah. Dan ayah serta ibunya juga tak lupa sudah memberikannya selamat tadi.

Satu persatu dari mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan Jeno sudah berada di balkon kamar memandang langit malam yang cerah hari itu. jaemin datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Jeno-ya, happy bithday." Ujar Jaemin lagi.

Jeno tersenyum dan membawa Jaemin untuk menghadap tubuhnya. "Gomawo." Jawabnya. Jaemin mengeluarkan sebungkus hadiah dan menyuruh Jeno membukanya. Jeno membuka bungkusan itu dan dia sedikit terperangah melihatnya.

"Maaf, mungkin itu tidak mahal." Ujar Jaemin malu. Jeno memperhatika trophy kecil itu dengan mata berbinar. "Tapi ini cantik." Jawab Jeno dan memandang Jaemin. "Aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagus kalau kau menyukainya." Ujar Jaemin lega. Jeno memeluk Jaemin erat. "Kau tahu kado paling spesial yang kudapatkan?" tanya Jeno berbisik. Jaemin menggeleng, "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran. "Kau." Jawab Jeno sambil menatap mata bulat Jaemin. Wajah cantik itu meroba dibawah sinar rembulan. Membuat Jeno ikut tersenyum.

"Dengan kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa sudah mendapatkan kado paling spesial. Saranghae." Ujar Jeno dan mencium kening Jaemin lembut.

* * *

Pagi hari ini, Hansol terbangun dan ia menemai Koeun untuk berjemur di pantai Nishikinohama. Ia hanya mengiyakan permintaan anak itu dengan setengah ogah-ogahan. Mereka menggunakan mobil menuju pantai yang berjarak 2 km dari mansion Lim.

Ternyata pantai itu sangat indah dengan pasir putihnya yang lembut. Hansol duduk di pinggir pantai dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ia teringat untuk menghubungi Hinata. Dia mencoba menghubungi Hinata dan beruntung ponsel itu aktif tidak seperti kemarin.

" _Yobseyo."_ Terdengar suara dari seberang yang menyapa duluan. "Yobseyo Hinata-ssi." Jawab Hansol mendesah lega. _"Kenapa Hansol-ssi menelpon? Bukan kah menelon ke luar negeri sedikit lebih mahal?"_ tanyanya basa basi.

"Saat ini saya berada di Jepang, dan Hinata-ssi bisa kita memakai panggilan informal mulai sekarang?" tanya Hansol yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. _"Ne, baiklah. Jadi sekarang hyung berada di Jepang?"_ tanya Hinata karena ia tahu dari Yuta kalau Hansol lebih tua dari mereka jadi ia memutuskan memanggil Hansol dengan sebutan hyung.

"Ne, dan bisakah kita bertemu siang ini?" tanya Hansol. _"Ne, kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan hyung."_ Ujar Hinata lagi. "Hm, kau tentukan saja tempatnya."

" _Di restoran dekat pantai Nishikinohama, bagaimana?"_ usul Hinata. Hansol mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ah ya, bagaimana keadaan Yuta?" tanya Hansol lagi.

Seketika Hinata disebrang terdiam dan berkeringat dingin. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. _"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."_ Jawab Hinata. "Apa maksudmu ? Bukankah Yuta sedang bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Hansol tak mengerti.

" _Hyung, nanti lagi ya. Aku sedang sibuk. Sampai jumpa jam 12 nanti hyung."_ Setelahnya sambungan itu diputus oleh Hinata. "Hallo? Hinata? Hallo?" Hansol menatap ponselnya yang kini terputus sambungannya itu.

Firasatnya kembali tak enak. "Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya. Dia tersadar saat Koeun memanggilnya. "Hansol oppa?"

Hansol mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Ada apa?" tanya Koeun khawatir. "Ani." Jawab Hansol dengan senyum lirihnya. "Oppa bisa tolong pegang ponselku sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Hansol mengambil ponsel di tangan Koeun tanpa berbicara lebih. Dan membiarkan yeoja itu pergi ke toilet. Hansol memandang ponsel Koeun lekat saat itu juga terdapat nontifikasi Line dari seseorang. Hansol yang ingin mengabaikan, justru jarinya tidak sengaja menggeser untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

Perasaan penasaran kini tersemat dalam hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat isi pesan itu. Ternyata dari Jungwoo dan ia teringat dengan namja yang ia ketahui pernah menyukai mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia menscroll ke atas dan tubuhnya menegang membaca isi pesan itu. Rahangnya mengeras saat nama Yuta di bawa-bawa dalam pesan itu. Dia menSS pesan itu dan mengirimkan pada ponselnya. Setelah itu ia juga mengambil nomor Jungwoo.

Dia membersihkan recent file-nya agar Koeun tidak tahu kalau ia baru saja membaca pesan dari Jungwoo itu. Tak lama Koeun datang dan kembali mengambil ponselnya di tangan Hansol. "Gomawo Oppa." Ucapnya. Namun Hansol hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan dingin.

Koeun yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Hansol pun bertanya. "Oppa, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas. "Ani, gwaenchana." Jawab Hansol dingin. Hansol menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghabisi yeoja sialan dihadapannya ini. Kalau saja, Koeun tidak sedang hamil maka ia akan membunuh yeoja itu sekarang.

"Kita pulang." ujar Hansol tak terbantahkan. Koeun yang merasa cukup dengan acara berjemurnya pun mengiyakan ajakan Hansol. "Baiklah." Sebenarnya ia sedikit dengan Hansol sekarang. Hansol terlihat berbeda dan sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke mansion Lim dengan saling diam.

* * *

Pagi ini semua member SMROOKIES terlihat tengah beres-beres. Mereka berencana akan jalan-jalan masih dalam rangka ulang tahun Jeno. Mereka akan ke Lotte Wolrd bersama-sama. Tapi sepertinya Taeil dan Doyoung punya rencana lain, karena mereka sudah rapi lebih dulu.

"Loh, hyung mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong pada Taeil yang sudah rapi, dan juga Doyoung tentunya. "Kami akan ke apartement Gongmyoung." Jawab Taeil. Doyoung hanya tersenyum. "Ooh, minta restu ceritanya..." goda Taeyong. Doyoung hanya merona karenanya. "Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Belum." Jawab Doyoung. "Ya sudah makan dulu sana. Kau harus jaga pola makanmu Doyoung-ah." Ujar Taeyong menasihati. "Ne, Eomma." Ujar Doyoung karena Taeyong sudah seperti Eomma. "Berati kalian tidak ikut kami ke Lotte Wolrd?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kalau sempat nanti kami menyusul." Ujar Taeil. Selesai sarapan keduanya segera berangkat menggunakan mobil Taeil sendiri, karena kemarin Taeil sempat ke rumahnya dan mengambil mobilnya.

Doyoung dan Taeil sudah di dalam mobil dan Taeil mulai menjalankan mobil. "Aku deg-degan sungguh." Ungkap Doyoung sambil memegang dadanya. Taeil tersenyum kecil, "Kita pasti akan direstui." Ujar Taeil sambil mengelus pundak Doyoung.

Mereka hanya memakan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di apartement Gongmyoung. Karena jarak apartement Doyoung dan dorm mereka tidak jauh. Dengan langkah pelan keduanya memasuki gedung apartement itu. Doyoung meremat tangan Taeil karena ia sungguh khawatir.

Mereka keluar dari lift dan menekan bel apartement Gongmyoung. Doyoung menunduk gelisah bahkan ia sudah berkeringat dingin. Belum ada sahutan membuat Taeil kembali menekan belnya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya Gongmyoung dari dalam.

Gongmyoung yang baru saja akan menyapa Doyoung dengan cerah kini senyumannya lenyap saat ia melihat Taeil disamping adknya itu. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan. Gongmyoung menatap Taeil tajam. Sedangkan Taeil tetap menatap Gongmyoung ramah. Ia tahu Gongmyoung mungkin saja bisa memukulnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gongmyoung datar. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan hyung." Ujar Taeil. "Bisakah kami masuk?" tanya Doyoung mencicit, dia takut dengan kakaknya saat ini. Dengan berat hati Gongmyoung mempersilahkan dua tamunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Gongmyoung yang masih mengingat adat memilih membuat minuman pada mereka berdua. Untungnya sih dia tidak ada jadwal hari ini, jadi dia tidak perlu cepat-cepat mengusir tamunya itu. "Jadi?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Aku ke sini bertujuan baik. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku pada Doyoung yang mungkin sangat tak bisa dimaafkan." Ujar Taeil memulai. Doyoung terus menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Taeil di sebelahnya.

Gongmyoung hanya memperhatikan tanpa niat menyela. "Dan sekarang aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Aku ingin menikahi adikmu, mohon restunya." Mohon Taeil dan membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Doyoung.

Gongmyoung mencerna kalimat Taeil dan tertawa datar. "Kau pikir, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Gongmyoung tajam. "Kau pikir, setelah apa yang terjadi pada adikku, aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi?" Gongmyoung menatap dingin pada Taeil.

Taeil terdiam dan menarik nafasnya, dalam hati ia mengerti perasaan Gongmyoung. "Aku tahu kesalahanku, maka dari itu aku disini untuk meminta maaf, Gongmyoung-ah. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin belajar mencintai Doyoung." Taeil berkata jujur dengan kesungguhan dalam tatapannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi mempercayaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian. Lagi pula Doyoung-ah, kenapa kau masih mencintai dan mempercayai orang yang sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali, eoh? Memangnya hanya ada dia di dunia ini hingga kau tidak bisa melihat yang lain?" Gongmyoung menatap Doyoung tak percaya.

"Hyung, aku masih mencintainya. Dan Taeil hyung sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya." Ujar Doyoung dengan pandangan memohon. Gongmyoung yang mulai kesal menarik Doyoung untuk menjauh dari Taeil. "Ku bilang berhenti mencintainya Doyoung. Dan kau Moon, lebih baik pergi dari sini!" usir Gongmyoung sudah muak.

"Hyung, aku hamil!" perkataan Doyoung melumpuhkan semua tenaga Gongmyoung. Dengan lemas dia menatap Doyoung yang kini menangis dan menatap takut padanya. Doyoung menatap Gongmyoung dengan mata memerahnya.

"Anakku masih membutuhkan ayahnya." Ujar Doyoung lemah sambil memohon pada Gongmyoung.

BUGH!

Satu bogeman mentah mendarat di rahang kiri Taeil. Taeil terpental karena terjangan Gongmyoung tidak main-main. Ini yang Gongmyoung takutkan. Adiknya itu perempuan dan karena kejadian dua bulan lalu membuat adiknya hancur.

"HYUNG! HENTIKAN! HIKS..." Doyoung menghampiri Taeil dan segera di dorong oleh Gongmyoung agar menjauh dari Taeil. Dengan wajah memerah, ia menatap Taeil dengan penuh amarah. Dengan kasar ia menarik kerah baju Taeil dan memukuli Taeil berkali-kali hingga sudut bibir Taeil robek. Ia benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan sekarang.

Ia tidak mendengarkan teriakan Doyoung yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan adiknya yang tengah menangis ketakutan sekarang. Tenaganya yang sedang menguar tak ada artinya bagi tarikan Doyoung saat itu.

"KAU BRENGSEK SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN ADIKKU! KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH MENAHAN HAL INI SEJAK ADIKKU DATANG PADAKU DI TENGAH MALAM DENGAN KEADAAN HANCUR!"

Tatapan Gongmyoung menyalang pada Taeil. Sedangkan Taeil hanya diam tak melawan, ia tahu ia pantas medapatkannya. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa karena amukan Gongmyoung. Gongmyoung berdiri dan menendang perut Taeil.

Taeil meringis kesakitan karenanya. Saat Gongmyoung akan melempar Taeil dengan vas bunga di dekatnya, Doyoung lebih dulu mencegatnya dengan duduk memohon di depan Gongmyoung dan membelakangi Taeil.

"SUDAH CUKUP HYUNG! Hiks... apa sekarang hyung akan membunuhnya?! Tidakkah hyung lihat kalau sekarang Taeil hyung sedang berusaha meminta maaf?! Hiks..." Doyoung menangis sesegukkan.

"Minggir Kim doyoung!" ucapnya dingin. Doyoung menggeleng. "Hyung! Apa hyung tidak peduli pada anakku jika ia kehilangan ayahnya?! Aku tahu hyung ingin melindungiku dan aku sangat menyayangi hyung hiks... tapi bayiku juga masih membutuhkan seorang ayah... hiks... jadi kumohon biarkan Taeil hyung bertanggung jawab..." isak Doyoung dan bersujud di kaki Gongmyoung.

Taeil menangis melihat Doyoung yang membelanya dihadapan Gongmyoung. Bahkan setelah ia menyakiti namja manis itu, Doyoung masih membelanya. Sungguh, hati Doyoung terlalu suci untuknya.

Gongmyoung melihat Doyoung yang sampai bersujud padanya akhirnya meluluh. Ia membawa Doyoung berdiri dan menatapnya. "Apa kau takut pada hyung sekarang?" tanyanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Doyoung ketakutan padanya.

Doyoung yang tak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis sesegukkan, sudah menjadi jawaban baginya. Adiknya itu takut padanya sekarang. Ia pun membawa Doyoung ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggung adiknya yang bergetar hebat itu.

"Uljima... ssshh! Hyung tidak marah padamu, uljima." Ujarnya menenangkan Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan hyungnya. Gongmyoung melepaskan pelukan Doyoung dan berjalan mendekati Taeil yang ini terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ia menatap Taeil serius. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menyakiti adikku lagi?" tanyanya menatap mata Taeil. Taeil balas menaatp Gongmyoung dengan tak gentar, dia bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Doyoung lagi, dan akan menjaganya." Ujar Taeil tegas.

Gongmyoung yang melihatnya pun mengangguk, walau sedikit tidak rela. "Aku merestuimu menikahi adikku." Jawab Gongmyoung final. Taeil tersenyum dan meringis. Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali walau kesakitan dengan mengucapkan terimakasih. Gongmyoung hanya berlalu meninggalkan kedunya.

Taeil segera di bawa Doyoung menuju kamar namja manis itu. Doyoung mengambil kota p3k dan segera mengobati luka-luka Taeil. Dia mengobati luka di sudut bibir Taeil yang robek dengan hati-hati. Dan airmatanya menetes lagi saat itu juga.

"Sakit yaa..." Doyoung menangis sesegukkan sambil mengobati luka-luka pada tubuh Taeil. Taeil hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipi gembil Doyoung dengan sayang.

"Gwaenchana...ssshh..." ringis Taeil. Doyoung semakin menangis saat Taeil meringis dan Taeil membawa Doyoung ke pelukannya. Dia mengelus punggung Doyoung dengan sayang. "Nan Gwaenchana... uljima ne..." Taeil membiarkan Doyoung menangis di dadanya sampai namja manis itu membaik.

Sedangkan Gongmyoung yang memperhatikan mereka hanya menghela nafas. Sejujurnya dia masih ragu, tapi apapun untuk kebahagiaan Doyoung maka ia akan mengalah. Dan ia bersumpah dalam hati kalau Taeil kembali menyakiti Doyoung maka ia yang akan membunuh Taeil secara langsung nanti.

* * *

Member rookies sudah sampai di Lotte World dan mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Van bersama manager mereka yang menjaga Jisung, karena yang lain berpasang-pasangan. Setelah sampai di sana mereka memilih menyebar dan jalan sendiri-sendiri dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Mereka masuk ke dalam Lotte indoor lebih dulu. Pasangan Jaeyong berada di lantai 2, pasangan Johnten berada di lantai 3, dan pasangan Markhyuck di lantai 4 serta Nomin juga Jisung, Yumin yang berada di lantai 1.

"Jadi sekarang Jisung mau naik apa?" tanya Yumin pada Jisung, karena kedua kakaknya itu sudah menghilang. Jisung berpikir dan tak sengaja mata kecilnya menangkap balon udara dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya. "Air Ballon Flight, Noona. Jisung mau naik itu." ujar Jisung berbinar pada Yumin. Yumin mengangguk dan menemani Jisung untuk bermain.

Sedangkan Jaehyun kini dan Taeyong tengah menakiki wahana World Monorail, mereka mengelilingi lokasi Indoor dengan wajah Taeyong yang penuh binar. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Taeyong begitu senang dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Tadinya sih ia ingin naik French Revolution, tapi ia ingat Taeyong itu takut dengan yang namanya ketinggian. Jadinya yah ia mengikuti apa yang Taeyong mau saja. Yang penting Taeyong tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum udah buat dia juga bahagia.

"Jaehyun-ah, ini seru sekali!" seru Taeyong dan memandang Jaehyun dengan mata bulat penuh binarnya. Jaehyun mengusak kepala Taeyong pelan. "Ini memang menyenangkan apalagi jika bersama hyung." Ujar Jaehyun dan melempar winknya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong merona dan memukul ringan pundak Jaehyun. "Gombal." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak menggombal, kok." Jawab Jaehyun sambil mencuri satu kecupan di bibir ranum Taeyong. Taeyong memerah malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Terang saja, ini kan di tempat umum bisa-bisanya si Jaehyun menciumnya.

"Tapi Jaehyun, kalau kamu mau naik wahan yang kamu mau aku tidak akan melarang kok. Aku nanti akan menunggu dibawah." Ujar Taeyong merasa tak enak. Jaehyun menggeleng, "Gwaenchana Taeyongie hyung, akan lebih baik kalau aku bersamamu saja."

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa naik wahana yang ekstrim." Taeyong meringis kecil menatap Jaehyun. "Tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Bersamamu itu lebih seru hyung." Seru Jaehyun tersenyum hingga eyesmilenya terbentuk. Taeyong lagi-lagi terpana dengan senyuman yang diberikan Jaehyun.

Taeyong berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Baiklah." Jawab Taeyong. Jaehyun merapatkan dirinya dengan Taeyong. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari aplikasi kamera. Jaehyun menyenggol lengan Taeyong hingga Taeyong menoleh.

"Ayo selca. Say kimchi." Jaehyun memasang pose dengan V sing lalu diikuti dengan Taeyong. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Kimchi." Ujar Taeyong mengikuti Jaehyun.

Kini Jaehyun merangkul Taeyong dan saat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong, bibir mereka bertemu. Jaehyun bersumpah itu tidak sengaja karena ia tidak berniat mencium Taeyong dan saat itu posisi Taeyong yang juga menoleh padanya. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka yang menempel.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dengan wajah memerah. Mereka memang sudah sering melakukan itu bahkan lebih, tapi entah kenapa kalau mereka melakukannya karena ketidaksengajaan mereka jadi saling malu.

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari bahwa kameranya mengabadikan moment tersebut.

.

.

Johnny dan Ten mereka sedang menikmati wahana French Revolution dengan suasana menegangkan juga menyenangkan. Keduanya berteriak heboh begitu wahana itu meluncur dengan cepat dari ketinggian yang menggila. Juga saat posisi mereka berlawanan arah dengan gravitasi.

Saat wahana melambat mereka tertawa kencang akibat kegilaannya. Johnny menatap Ten yang kini tertawa lepas, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tulus. Ten sangat cantik saat tertawa seperti itu. walau sebenarnya Ten itu selalu cantik baginya.

Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Ten dan membuat namja manis itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit cantik. Tak lama keduanya berteriak lagi saat wahana itu membawa mereka hingga berputar-putar.

Johnny menganggap Ten sama dengan wahana ini. Ektrim. Karena Ten selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dengan berbagai perasaan, sepertinya menyenangkan, menegangkan, gugup, dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan. Walau kebahagiaan lah yang mendominasinya.

Selang berapa lama akhirnya wahana itu berhenti, keduanya turun dengan tawa dari bibir masing-masing. "Aku bisa gila." Seru Ten saat berhasil menetralkan tawanya. "Ugh, aku haus sekali." Ujar Johnny sambil memegangi tenggorokannya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ya, suaraku hampir habis tadi." Ujar Ten dan mengeluarkan satu botol minuman dari tas kecilnya. Dia menegak minuman itu rakus, "Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku juga ingin minum." Seru Johnny dan merebut minuman itu dari tangan Ten.

Ten mengerang dan menatap Johnny sebal. "Aku kan juga masih haus." Ucap Ten tak terima. Johnny mendesah setelah air mineral itu habis. "Kalau masih haus ayo beli minum lagi." Ajak Johnny pada Ten. Ten mengangguk dan mengikuti Johnny untuk beli minuman.

Saat mereka sampai di salah satu cafe di sana, Johnny memesan minuman, "Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Izin Ten dan diangguki Johnny. Johnny memesan dua gelas minuman sambil menunggu Ten. Setelah membayar minumannya, Johnny duduk di salah satu kursi di sana.

Sedangkan Ten yang akan mencuci wajah dan tangannya merasa kaget saat ia melihat ada seorang balita di dalam sendirian. Ia melihat seisi toilet kosong tak ada siapa pun. "Oh god!" seru Ten tak percaya, ia menangkap tubuh balita yang ia tebak adalah seorang perempuan itu dengan cepat saat tubuh itu akan limbung dan terjatuh karena duduk di dekat wastafel, dan posisinya tadi bikin Ten serangan jantung karena sudah di pinggir.

Ten menatap balita yang sepertinya berusia 1 tahun itu. "Ya Tuhan, dimana orangtuamu?" Ten tak habis pikir balita bergender perempuan itu berada di dalam toilet namja. Mungkin ayahnya yang habis dari toilet lalu lupa membawa putrinya lagi.

Balita itu terlihat akan menangis, mungkin karena ia tidak menemukan ayahnya dan malah Ten yang notabenenya orang asing menemuinya. Ten menggendong balita itu dan ia melihat kalung yang berliontinkan sebuah nama. "Seoyoon" gumam Ten. Mungkin itu nama balita ini.

"Seoyoon-ah... aduh bagaimana ini?" Ten semakin panik saat Seoyoon –balita itu- menangis. Ten menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kiri-kanan berupaya agar balita itu tidak menangis lagi. Ten pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet dan melupakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan di sana.

"Huussh... hussh.. uljimaseyo..." gumam Ten dan dia mencari Johnny. Dia mendesah lega dan menghampiri Johnny yang sedang minum di kursi tunggu. "Johnny hyung." Panggilnya. Johnny dan seketika raut wajahnya menjadi horor.

"Ya Tuhan, anak siapa yang kau bawa Ten?" tanyanya panik. "Hyung, aku menemukan balita ini toilet tadi, dia sendiri hyung." Jelas Ten. Johnny menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya. Dia mengambil alih gendongan balita itu. "Minumlah dulu."

"Hiks.. hiks... huwaaa" tangisan dari balita itu membuat Ten dan Johnny kelabakan. "Omo! Bagaimana ini?" panik Ten. Johnny mengambil snack biskuit yang sempat ia ambil di dorm tadi dan memberinya pada balita itu.

Dan tangisan itu terhenti saat biskuit itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya. "Dia lapar." Ujar Johnny. "Sssh uljima..." gumam Johnny dan mengelap airmata sang balita sedang sang balita langsung akrab dengan Johnny saat itu juga. Bahkan ia menyender memiring di dada Johnny.

Ten terpana melihat perhatian Johnny, entah kenapa pemandangan di hadapannya kini justru seperti menggambarkan sebuah keluarga. Johnny yang perhatian pada anak mereka yang tengah menangis. Ten hanya menatapnya dengan haru.

"Ten! Ten!" Ten tersadar saat Johnny mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Y-ye?" tanya Ten. "Kau tidak sempat melihat ada orang yang keluar dari toilet tadi saat kau masuk? Siapa tahu dia ayah dari balita ini." Ujar Johnny.

Ten menggeleng, "Saat aku masuk keadaan sekitar toilet sangat sepi hyung." Jawabnya. Johnny berdiri, "Kita harus membawanya ke penitipan anak hilang, dan mengumumkannya ke pusat informasi." Ujar Johnny sambil menggendong balita mungil itu, dan kini ia tengah asyik dengan biskuit yang diberikan oleh Johnny.

Ten hanya mengikuti Johnny dalam diam sambil membawa kedua minuman ditangannya.

.

.

Mark dan Donghyuck sedang asyik bermain bom-bom car dengan berputar-putar di arena. Mereka memilih mobil sendiri-sendiri dan saling menabraki mobil mereka. Keduanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

Mark dengan mobil merah terus mengejar mobil Donghyuck yang berwarna biru. Donghyuck yang terbawa suasana menjadi geregetan dan terus berlari dari incaran Mark. Mark yang lebih pintar memutar arah hingga kini berada di depan mobil Donghyuck.

BRAKK

Tabrakan itu terjadi, bukannya takut, keduanya malah kembali tertawa. Kini berganti Donghyuck yang mengejar mobil Mark dengan gemas. Mark dengan gesit melarikan diri dan berusaha menjauh dari mobil Donghyuck.

Sampai akhirnya Mark menaikkan kecepatan dan mobil Donghyuck kembali terdorong dan berputar-putar di tengah lokasi. Donghyuck tertawa kencang karena sensasi pusing yang ia rasakan. Waktu sudah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar wahana.

Mark menggenggam tangan Donghyuck, "Hyung habis ini naik apa lagi?" tanya Donghyuck exited. "Istirahat dulu sebentar, emang kamu gak cape? Dari tadi gak berhenti main." Ujar Mark dan membawa Donghyuck duduk di kursi.

Donghyuck mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Mark. "Johnny hyung dan Ten hyung." Gumam Donghyuck dengan nada kurang yakin. Mark yang mendengar gumaman Donghyuck mengikuti arah pandangan namja manis itu.

Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras dan yang lebih tinggi sedang menggendong seorang balita. Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Kayaknya bukan deh." Ujar Mark.

Donghyuck sudah jalan terlebih dahulu menghampiri kedua orang itu dan membuat Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Mark ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Donghyuck yang menghampiri ke tiga orang itu.

"Ten hyung!" teriak Donghyuck pada kedua namja dan seorang balita itu. keduanya menoleh saat merasa terpanggil. "Donghyuck! Mark!" sahut Ten. Donghyuck dan Mark menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Loh, ini siapa hyung?" tanya Mark yang baru sampai pada Johnny. "Ini hasil kerja kerasku dengan Ten, cantikkan?" canda Johnny dan dihadiahi cubitan di pinggang oleh Ten. Johnny meringis karena jujur saja itu cukup sadis.

Sedangkan Ten sudah memerah mendengar perkataan Johnny. "Wah! Cepat sekali bikinnya." Sahut Donghyuck dengan wajah jahilnya menatap Ten. "Haish! Donghyuck!" seru Ten. Mark hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan jahil Donghyuck.

"Seriously? Ini anak siapa?" tanya Mark lagi. "Kami tidak tahu, tadi aku menemukannya di toilet." Jawab Ten. "Jadi dia anak hilang." Simpul Donghyuck. Johnny mengangguk, "Dan kami akan membawanya ke tempat penitipan anak hilang." Ujar Johnny.

Keduanya mengangguk dan tak lama mereka mendengar pengumuman yang berasal dari pusat informasi.

 _Bagi pengunjung Lotte World yang menemukan balita perempuan memakai sweater rajut pink, celana putih, berumur satu tahun, dan memakai kalung berliontin namanya yaitu 'Seoyoon' tolong segera membawanya ke pusat informasi di lantai 1 karena kedua orang tuanya tengah menunggu_

Keempatnya tersenyum memandang balita dalam gendongan Johnny. Mereka segera turun ke pusat informasi. Benar saja, saat Johnny dan Ten datang, sepasang suami istri itu langsung menghampiri balita mereka dan mengambil alih dalam gendongan Johnny.

Si ibu itu bahkan sampai menangis dan menciumi wajah sang anak. Mereka membungkuk berkali-kali pada Ten dan Johnny. "Terimakasih! Terimakasih!" ujar keduanya. Johnny dan Ten mengangguk dan balas membungkuk.

"Sama-sama... lain kali tolong diperhatikan ya, anaknya." Pesan Johnny pada mereka. "Tentu saja, tolong maafkan kecerobohan kami." Ucapnya sekali lagi dan meninggalkan ten, Johnny.

Johnny merangkul pundak Ten dan diikuti Mark dan Donghyuck. "Jja, kita main lagi! Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Ujar Johnny sambil melihat jam di tangannya. Ke tiga orang lainnya mengangguk dan kembali memilih wahana yang ingin mereka taiki.

* * *

"Hyung, kau yakin akan ke rumah orangtuamu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Doyoung pada Taeil. Jujur saja dia sangat cemas sekarang. "Gwaenchana, lagi pula sakitnya sudah berkurang kok." Ujar Taeil meyakinkan.

"Hyung..."

"Kim Doyoung, yang namanya mempersiapkan pernikahan itu sudah pasti harus dari 3 bulan tapi kita hanya dapat 2 bulan. Kita belum ada rapat keluarga, kau tahu. Aku sudah berbicara pada Gongmyoung dan ia akan menyusul nanti bersama kedua orang tuamu ke rumahku." Jawab Taeil menyela Doyoung.

"O-Orangtuaku?" tanya Doyoung gugup dan ia terlihat menunduk. Taeil yang melihat Doyoung yang berbeda menoleh sekilas. "Ada apa Doyoung?" tanyanya. "Orangtuaku akan datang?" tanya Doyoung lirih dan menatap sendu Taeil.

Taeil mengangguk tak mengerti. "Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kita tentu harus menghubungi orangtuamu juga." Ujar Taeil. "Tak bisakah mereka tak usah datang?" tanya Doyoung dengan menatap Taeil memohon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Taeil sedikit tak enak karena sepertinya mood Doyoung menurun. "Hyung, aku tidak bertemu mereka... mereka jahat..." lirih Doyoung seperti ketakutan. "Mereka yang mengubahku hingga menjadi seperti ini..." Doyoung menatap Taeil dengan wajah paniknya.

"Kali ini hyung bersamamu... mereka tidak akan menyakitimu Doyoung-ah, sejahat-jahatnya mereka, mereka pasti juga ingin melihat setitik kebahagiaan darimu." Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan sedikit merematnya.

Ia manatap Doyoung penuh perhatian dan berharap namja manis itu tenang. "Lebih baik kau tidur dulu, nanti saat sampai aku akan bangunkan." Ujar Taeil dan mengusak rambut Doyoung pelan. Doyoung mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sementara Taeil fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

Selang 30 menit, mereka sudah sampai rumah Taeil. Taeil menyalakan klakson dan penjaga rumahnya pun membukakan pintu untuknya. Doyoung terbangun saat Taeil membunyikan klakson tadi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap sedikit.

Taeil membuka sabuk pengaman Doyoung. "Jja, ayo turun." Ucap Taeil dan keduanya keluar dari mobil itu. doyoung memperhatikan rumah mewah dan hanya memiliki satu lantai itu. Rumah orangtua Taeil mewah tapi terlihat sederhana dengan warna coklat dan putih.

Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan segera membawa Doyoung untuk masuk ke dalam rumah orangtuanya itu. Taeil memencet bel dan tak lama pelayan yang biasa kerja dirumahnya membuka pintu. "Tuan Taeil." Pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat. Dan saat ia melihat Doyoung ia juga membungkukkan badannya membuat Doyoung membalasnya.

"Apa Eomma dan Appa ada di rumah?" tanya Taeil pada pelayan itu sambil membawa Doyoung untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Pelayan mengangguk, "Ne, Tuan dan Nyonya ada di rumah. Sebentar saya panggilkan." Sopan pelayan itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar ya..." ujar Taeil dan diangguki Doyoung. Tak lama datang sepasang wanita dan pria paruh baya, yang sudah pasti Tuan dan Nyonya Moon. Mereka nampak terkejut karena melihat wajah Taeil yang penuh dengan luka lebam.

"Ya Tuhan, Taeil-ah... apa yang terjadi padamu?" wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghampiri putranya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah putra tampannya yang babak belur. Sebagai ibu ia sangat khawatir.

"Aniya Eomma, gwaenchana." Ujar Taeil sambil tersenyum manis. "Siapa ini?" tanya Tuan Moon ramah. Tuan Moon menatap Doyoung lalu menatap Taeil. Membuat yang sempat di tatap menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

Taeil berpaling menatap Doyoung, ia menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Doyoung dan kembali menatap ayahnya. "Appa, perkenalkan dia kekasihku." Ucap Taeil dan membuat kedua orangtuanya menatap tak percaya padanya.

Doyoung sendiri terperangah mendengarnya. Nyonya Moon yang tadi di sebelah Taeil kini berpindah duduk ke sebelah Doyoung. Dia mengangkat wajah Doyoung agar menatapnya. Doyoung menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kyaaa! Moon Taeil kau dapat dari mana anak seimut dia?! Kau tahu sekali incaran menantu untukku!" heboh Nyonya Moon sambil memeluk Doyoung dengan gemas. Tuan Moon hanya menatap malas pada istrinya yang kini tengah berfangirl ria. Sepertinya dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Doyoung.

Taeil dan Doyoung mendesah lega dalam hati. Ternyata Nyonya Moon menyukai Doyoung. Dan tinggal Tuan Moon saja...

"Jadi... sejak kapan?" tanya Tuan Moon. "Sejak kemarin." Jawab Taeil jujur, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa berbohong pada orangtuanya.

Tuan Moon menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar jawab sang putra. "Sebenarnya kami berteman sejak lama." Lanjut Taeil lagi membuat sang ayah menatap Doyoung. "Jadi, siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Doyoung imnida." Doyoung memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk hormat pada kedua orangtua Taeil. "Ah Ya Tuhan! Neomu kiyeowo. Taeil-ah jangan putuskan dia." Ujar sang Eomma sambil menepuk pundak Taeil.

"Tidak akan, justru aku akan menikahinya." Ujar Taeil serius membuat Tuan Moon menatap anaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tak lama terdengar suara bel dari luar. Taeil tersenyum dan Doyoung merasakan nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang."

.

.

"Silahkan diminum Nyonya Tuan" ucap pelayan wanita dalam rumah Taeil dengan senyum hangatnya pada tujuh orang dewasa disana. Sementara mereka masih dengan suasana serius setelah pelayan itu pergi ke dapur.

Kedua orangtua Doyoung benar-benar datang bersama Gongmyoung. Dan mereka kini sudah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Taeil. Taeil berdehem dan menatap kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Doyoung bergantian.

"Appa, Eomma, seperti yang aku katakan tadi..." Taeil menggantung ucapannya dan beralih menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. "Aku akan menikahi Doyoung dalam 2 bulan ke depan." Sontak keempat orang dewasa di sana menatap terkejut pada keseriusannya.

Gongmyoung hanya diam mendengarkan karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tuan Kim menatap Taeil. "Kau tidak salah bicarakan mau menikahi anakku? Dia namja." Ujar Tuan Kim menatap pada Doyoung.

Doyoung tak berani melihat ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Kini dia meremat tangan Gongmyoung yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Gongmyoung tahu apa yang menjadi kegelisahan adiknya mengelus pundak Doyoung.

Taeil menatap Tuan Kim dengan sudut bibir terangkat. "Doyoung yeoja, tidak perlu Tuan sembunyikan fakta itu. Dan sekarang Doyoung tengah hamil anakku 2 bulan." Jawaban Taeil justru mendapat tatapan tajam sang ayah.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menghamili anak orang di luar nikah?" tanyanya kesal pada Taeil. Taeil kembali menatap wajah ayahnya. "Mian Appa, tapi aku juga sedang berusaha bertanggung jawab." Ujar Taeil dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menikahi Doyoung kami? Kau akan menerimanya apa adanya?" kali ini Nyonya Kim angkat suara. Taeil mengangguk yakin. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas Doyoung. Dan aku akan mencintai Doyoung apa adanya." Jawab Taeil tegas.

"Kami mohon untuk jangan mempersulit kami." Ujar Taeil dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Doyoung sudah hamil." Ujar Nyonya Moon pada semuanya. Tuan Moon menatap Doyoung, "Nak, apa kau mencintai putraku dan segala kekurangannya?" tanyanya lembut agar Doyoung tidak ketakutan.

Doyoung mendongak dan ia menatap pada mata yang serupa dengan milik Taeil itu. "Ya, aku mencintai putramu dengan segala kekurangannya." Jawab Doyoung dengan sedikit tenang.

"Kami merestui kalian." Ujar Tuan dan Nyonya Moon. Membuat Taeil dan Doyoung sedikit lega. Kini mereka menatap kedua orangtua Doyoung penuh harap. Tak lama keduanya tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kita bisa berbesan." Ucap Nyonya Kim pada Nyonya Moon membuat semua orang disana tersenyum lega. Tuan Kim tersenyum lembut pada putra manisnya itu. "Jadi dimana kalian akan menikah?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Di Jeju." Jawab Taeil dan Doyoung bersamaan. "Kalian ingin tema pantai?" tanya Gongmyoung. Keduanya mengangguk semangat. "Kalian sudah mempersiapkan apa saja?" tanya Tuan Moon. Keduanya menggeleng lagi.

"Aigoo, dalam dua bulan baru menentukan ini itu?" Tuan Kim geleng-geleng kepala karena mereka. "Kalian sudah memutuskan bulan dan tanggalnya?" tanya Tuan Kim lagi. Doyoung menyuruh Taeil yang menentukan kali ini. "Terhitung dari hari ini, aku ingin di hari ulang tahunku saja 14 Juni nanti. Juga aku mau ini jadi sederhana saja." Jawab Taeil yakin.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin upacara pernikahannya di tempat yang sama juga?" tanya Nyonya Moon. Taeil mengangguk.

"Apa kalian juga akan melakuan prewedding?" tanya Gongmyoung. "Boleh." Jawab Doyoung. Gongmyoung mengangguk, "Begini saja, biar aku yang mengurus segala dekorasinya dan menyewa fotografer juga videografer. Nyonya Moon mengurus pakaian pernikahannya juga memeriksa kesehatan mereka dan perawatan tubuh lainnya, Eomma memilih pernak- pernik pernikahan juga perias keduanya, Appa dan Tuan Moon mengurus sisanya. Dan untuk Taeil juga Doyoung, kalian memilih gaya dekorasi, warna tema, dan cincin pernikahan kalian juga kartu undangan." Jelas Gongmyoung membagi tugas.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar perintah Gongmyoung. Sementara mereka bergerak cepat untuk menyiapkan pesta yang mendadak itu. "Kalian jangan pulang ke dorm dulu sepertinya. Kalian harus mempersiapkan ini juga." Ucap Nyonya Kim.

"Yang ke Jeju biar Appa dan Appa Kim saja, karena Gongmyoung pasti juga akan disibukkan jadwal nanti." Ujar Tuan Moon. Keduanya mengangguk setuju. Taeil dan Doyoung saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Apa kubilang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Taeil.

* * *

Hansol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja bundar di sebuah restorant. Ia menunggu Hinata yang datang sesuai janji tadi. Dia sedikit beruntung bisa bebas dari Koeun karena orang itu ternyata juga punya urusan pribadi.

"Ji Hansol?" tepukan seseorang di bahunya membuat Hansol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dia melihat ada seorang namja dengan senyum ramah di belakangnya. "Hinata-ssi?" tanya Hansol balik. Orang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, ne Hansol imnida." Ujar Hansol balas tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Hansol. Hinata menatap Hansol serius. "Apa Yuta benar-benar hamill anakku?" tanyanya.

Hinata tersenyum lirih, "Jadi, hyung sudah tahu ya." Ucapnya. "Iya." Jawab Hansol, "Berapa usia kandungannya sekarang?" tanya Hansol lagi. "Yuta sudah memasuki usia kandungan 14 minggu." Ujarnya.

"Apa Yuta tahu kau akan bertemu denganku?" tanya Hansol membuat hinata terkesiap. "Sebenarnya Yuta menghilang sejak kemarin." Jawab Hinata menahan nafas. Hansol menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. "Maksudmu ia di culik atau semacamnya?" tanya Hansol.

Hinata mengangguk dan Hansol mendesah keras. "Kau sudah mencoba melacaknya?" Hinata kembali menggeleng mendengar penuturan dari Hansol. "Ponselnya ketinggalan."

"Menelpon polisi?" Hinata mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Berhubung hyung sudah tahu mengenai kehamilan Yuta, aku akan memperlihatkan satu hal." Ujar Hinata dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hansol.

Hansol terlihat bingung, namun dia tetap mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Hinata dan menonton sebuah video yang sudah di putar. Sebuah video dimana seorang Lim Koeun mengancam Yuta dan hampir saja membunuh Yuta. Yuta terlihat sekarat di akhir video, dan itu sudah kembali menyulut api kemarahannya.

"Kabar Yuta waktu itu hampir saja sekarat, dan janinnya juga hampir meninggal. Tapi setelah itu Yuta membaik." Jelas Hinata sambil menatap Hansol. Hansol mengembalikan ponsel Hinata. Dia mengepalakan tangannya kuat. "Sialan Lim Koeun." Desisnya berbahaya.

"Kau tahu? Aku ke jepang bersama yeoja ular itu." ujar Hansol dengan geramannya. Hinata membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana ini? Yeoja itu sepertinya memang sudah merencanakan ini. Dan dia pasti yang menculik Yuta." Hinata terlihat panik.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku." Hansol menyeringai lebar setelahnya.

.

.

Koeun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan ia berdiri menatap bangunan rumah sederhana namun sepi itu. Koeun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam 3 sore. Ia memasuki rumah itu tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

"Hai, Park Jungwoo." Sapanya pada namja tampan yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah itu sendirian. Jungwoo hanya malas menatap keberadaan Koeun di rumah sementaranya itu. Koeun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungwoo.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Koeun menaik turunkan alis tebalnya. Jungwoo hanya melirik pintu kamar di ujung ruangan itu. Koeun mengangguk dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujarnya dan berdiri lagi. Namun, saat ia akan berjalan tangannya di tahan oleh Jungwoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti saja, ia sedang istirahat."

Koeun menyeringai, "Apa peduliku? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyiksanya dan juga membunuh anaknya." Ujar Koeun dan menumpahkan semua isi tasnya yang ternyata alat-alat bedah yang entah darimana ia dapat.

Jungwoo bahkan sampai bergidik dan menatap sadis pada Koeun. "Kau psikopat Lim Koeun!"

Koeun tertawa jahat, "Aku suka kau memanggilku seperti itu." Koeun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungwoo. Dia mengambil pisau bedah yang menggeletak itu dan mengelusnya. Lengkap dengan senyum setannya ia berkata. "Aku tidak sabar melihat pisau ini mengoyak tubuh manis itu." ujarnya lagi.

"Kau gila Lim Koeun!" Jungwoo bergidik melihat Koeun yang kini seperti orang haus darah itu. "Ya, aku gila karena Ji Hansol." Dia terkikik membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya bisa merinding. "Aku akan mengabadikan kematian namja jadi-jadian itu." ujarnya dengan kilat kebencian.

"Ah aku sudah tidak ada waktu. Karena semakin cepat ia mati, maka akan semakin cepat juga aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku." Koeun mulai berjalan menuju kamar Yuta dan Jungwoo yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagi pula ia sudah mendapatkan tubuh Yuta, pikirnya.

Koeun membuka pintu kamar Yuta dan melihat ke dalam. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh itu tengah bergelung dalam selimut. Ia menghampiri tubuh itu dengan langkah sassynya. Saat ia menatap wajah tak berdosa itu, ia langsung mencengkram dan menjambak rambut halus itu hingga namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan memekik kesakitan.

"AAAKH! SAKIT! LEPASKAN!" teriak Yuta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menjambak rambutnya itu. "Hai Nakamoto Yuta! Senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Koeun dengan seringaiannya.

Yuta menangis karena kepalanya pusing dan jambakan di rambutnya. "Sa-sakit aw! Koeun lepas akh Koeun lepaskan!" Yuta berteriak kesakitan karena Koeun malah memperkuat jambakannya.

"Kau ingin aku lepaskan?" bisik Koeun di telinga Yuta membuat namja manis itu ketakutan. Yuta mengangguk lemah. Dan Koeun memperlebar senyumnya. "Baiklah."

BUGH!

Koeun melepaskan jambakkannya di rambut Yuta dengan kasar hingga kepala Yuta membentur kepala ranjang. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Yuta dan namja manis itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit seakan mau pecah. Yuta mengerang kesakitan dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

"Oops! Aku terlalu kuat ya!" Koeun menutup mulutnya dan menatap yuta berpura-pura kasihan. Ia naik ke kasur queensize itu dan mencengkram dagu Yuta dengan kasar. Mau tak mau membuat Yuta menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ada darah yang mengaliri wajah cantik itu. Semakin melihat wajah Yuta ia semakin membenci namja manis itu. "Tatap mataku!" dinginnya. Yuta menatapnya dengan mata bersimbah air mata.

PLAK!

"Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu." Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Yuta hingga sudut bibir Yuta sedikit sobek.

PLAK!

"Aku sangat bernafsu untuk menghancurkan wajahmu, brengsek!" kini Koeun menampar Yuta bolak balik dengan beringas. Sampai wajah Yuta memerah anatara panas tamparan yang di berikan Koeun juga darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan hidung juga bibirnya.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi ambulance?" tanya Hansol pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan memasuki mobil diikuti Hansol. Hansol mengemudi dan Hinata menyalakan GPS untuk melacak keberadaan Koeun sekarang.

Dan berhasil, ia mendapatkan Koeun yang berada sangat jauh darinya. "Kita membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk sampai tujuan." Ujar Hinata dan Hansol mengangguk. "Aku akan menggunakan kecepatan tertinggi sekarang." ujar Hinata.

Hansol sengaja ingin melacak keberadaan Koeun sekarang dan ia berjaga-jaga untuk memanggil polisi dan ambulance terdekat. Firasatnya sangat buruk dan selalu di hantui oleh Yuta yang menangis kesakitan seolah memanngil namanya.

Dia tidak tahu pasti dengan apa yang di lakukan Koeun. Tapi kemungkinan besar, Koeun telah melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan.

.

.

Ya firasat Hansol benar, kini keadaan Yuta benar-benar mengenaskan. Kedua tangannya di rantai di kepala ranjang. Wajah manisnya kini tidak terlihat karena noda darah. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sudah hilang entah kemana.

CTAARR!

CTAARR!

"AAAKHHH! APPO! HIKS..."

Dua cambukan mengenaik tubuh mulus itu hingga membentuk luka melintang di dada hingga perut buncitnya berwarna merah hingga kebiruan akibat darah yang tak keluar. Koeun tak pernah iba dengan tangisan Yuta.

Ia juga mencambuk paha mulus hingga keseluruhan kaki jenjang itu hingga terlukis lah karyanya di kulit putih mulus itu. Yuta berteriak hebat karena kesakitan. Ia menangis sesegukan dan berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Tuhan masih mau melindunginya.

 _Tuhan kumohon lindungi kami hiks..._

Koeun mengambil pisau bedahnya dan ia menggoreskannya pada kulit lengan Yuta hingga darah merembes dari sana. Ia tertawa senang melihat keadaan Yuta yang sangat mengenaskan.

Kali ini ia turun hingga bertemu dengan perut Yuta yang membuncit sama sepertinya. Ia mengelus perut itu dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Bayi ini harus mati!" geram Koeun. Dan dengan cepat ia membuat kedua kaki Yuta terika dengan ranjang dan mengangkang lebar.

"Hiks... koeun... kumohon... hiks... ampuni aku... hiks.. tolong jangan bunuh bayiku...hiks" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya dan memohon pada Koeun.

Koeun tidak peduli dan ia sudah mempersiapkan gunting juga pisau bedah yang akan mengoyak hole Yuta dan juga bayinya. Ia menyeringai.

"it's Show time..."

.

.

Hansol memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal dan ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia ikuti sesuai petunjuk GPS. Rumah ini, benar. Ia masuk dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam. Tapi ia melihat ada tas koeun yang tergeletak di bawah.

Hansol dan Hinata saling menatap. "Aku akan mencari dibagian kamar, dan kau cari bagian dapur." Ujar Hansol dan Hinata segera berlari kebelakang. Hansol mendekati sebuah pintu yang tertutu rapat di ujung ruangan.

Ia memutar knop itu dan terkunci. Hansol menatap pintu itu dingin dan firasat buruknya semakin menjadi. Hansol memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu secara langsung.

BRAKK!

Hansol terperangah dengan apa yang dia saksikan di depan matanya.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya! Atau kau kubunuh!" Hansol mengeluarkan pistol dalam sakunya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Koeun yang baru saja akan memasukkan gunting ke hole Yuta membeku begitu mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Koeun menoleh dan ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Menjauh darinya brengsek!" Hansol menarik Koeun agar menjauh dari Yuta hingga terpental. Ia tidak peduli. Dan dengan cepat, ia melepaskan semua ikatan yang melekat pada tubuh Yuta. Entah sejak kapan, airmatanya sudah deras mengalir melihat tubuh orang yang dicintainya penuh darah.

Tubuhnya yang sudah mengalirkan banyak darah membuat kesadaran Yuta semakin menipis. Hansol menangkup wajah pucat sekaligus penuh darah itu. "Yuta! Bertahanlah sayang... hiks kumohon..." Hansol mengecupi wajah Yuta tanpa jijik.

Ia menggulung tubuh telanjang Yuta dengan selimut putih itu dan menggendong tubuh lemas Yuta. Disisa-sisa kesadarannya Yuta tersenyum melihat wajah Hansol yang panik. "Hansol hyung..." lirihnnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

Tepat saat itu polisi dan Ambulance tiba. Hansol menyerahkan tubuh Yuta pada petugas Ambulance dan ia menatap Koeun dengan pandangan dingin. Dia tidak akan mentolerir perlakuan Koeun pada Yuta lagi.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yuta dan anakku! Maka kau yang akan menyesal Lim Koeun!" hansol menatap Koeun dengan tatapan super dinginnya dan pergi bersama Hinata menyusul ambulance.

Membiarkan Koeun dengan tubuh berciprat darah dan wajah yang super pucat pasi. Ia dibawa oleh polisi menuju kantor. Sedang Jungwoo yang sudah punya firasat tak enak meninggalkan rumah itu lebih dulu.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya maaf klo ngaco buat ultah Jeno, soalnya ff ini bercerita versi aku di tahun 2014 jadi anggap aja begitu. Maaf kalo aneh soalnya ini juga bertepatan pas Jeno ultah. Hohoho chapter 10 aku kasih jadi 8k yehet. Gimana sama chapter ini? Puas atau belum :V

Makasih yang yg udh ngasih review, fav, foll atau sider. Aku terhura dan gk percaya udh nulis sejauh ini. Tenang saja masih ada lanjutannya kok. Aku bingung apa yang mau di sampein yang penting makasih dan maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya kalo ada typo dan semacam kekurangan lainnya.

Salam Johntenny


	11. Chapter 11

CINTA DI MASALAH

Pairing = [Taeil X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X Yuta] [JOHNNY X TEN] [Jaehyun X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [Jeno X Jaemin] + Jisung

Dukungan Cast = Koeun, yumin (oc), dll

Genre = Romantis, Terluka / Comfort

Peringatan = YAOI, typo, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! Transgender!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Derap langkah terburu-buru beberapa orang dengan sebuah kasur di atasnya terdapat namja manis yang penuh luka mejadi pengisi lorong rumah sakit yang cukup lengang itu. Dengan langkah cepat para suster yang bertugas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berlabel UGD dengan membawa namja cantik itu.

"Maaf, Tuan harus tunggu disini dulu sampai pasien selesai di tangani." Suster itu menahan Hansol yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia terdiam dengan tubuh lemas dan menatap pintu yang kini tertutup itu dengan linangan airmata di pipinya.

"Yuta... Tuhan tolong selamat Yuta dan anakku..." lirih Hansol sambil terus memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu. Seseorang menarik Hansol untuk duduk di kursi dekat ruangan itu. Ia meletakkan sebotol air mineral di tangan Hansol.

"Tenang dirimu, hyung. Yuta pasti akan baik-baik saja... lihatlah dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Pasti Tuhan akan membayar semua perjuangannya dengan hal yang setimpal." Hinata menepuk pundak Hansol.

Hansol hanya menatap air mineral di tangannya. "Yuta berjuang sendirian... aku dimana saat dia membutuhkanku...apa aku masih pantas berada disampingnya?" Hansol benar-benar terlihat lemah sekarang.

Dia menangis dalam diam, perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya. Sungguh, dia bukan ayah yang baik untuk calon anaknya dan Yuta. Hinata menghela nafas kasihan, dia mengusap punggung lebar Hansol. "Minumlah dulu hyung, aku tahu hyung pasti juga shok. Jangan sakit, nanti Yuta juga sedih kalau melihat hyung seperti ini." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan namja tampan itu.

Hansol mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Hinata. "Doakan dia hyung, Tuhan pasti akan mendengar doamu." Ujar Hinata lagi. Hansol memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati untuk keadaan Yuta dan calon anaknya. Hinata tersenyum lirih dan mengikuti Hansol dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa untuk Yuta dan anaknya.

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding rumah sakit itu. Tak terasa ini sudah jam 7 malam. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu, tapi dokter yang menangani Yuta belum juga keluar. Dia mulai khawatir, apa keadaan Yuta sangat parah?

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, keluar dokter dari ruangan Yuta. Hansol berdiri dan menanyakan kabar Yuta. "Bagaimana keadaan Yuta dan anaknya, dok?" tanya terdengar sangat cemas. Dokter itu tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Hansol.

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya dan darahnya sempat menggumpal, tapi tenang saja pasien sudah mendapatkan tranfusi darah dan gumpalan darahnya sudah menghilang, luka-luka di tubuhnya juga sudah kami tangani namun luka itu masih basah. pasien juga sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia hanya sedang beristirahat. Dan untuk kandungannya, bayinya baik-baik saja walau sempat shok tadi. Anda tenang saja." Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan senyum leganya. Setelah ia berlalu bersama suster lainnya dan memindahkan ranjang Yuta menuju kamar inap biasa.

Hinata mengurus administrasi rumah sakit dan memesan ruang VIP sesuai permintaan Hansol, sedangkan Hansol kini duduk di samping ranjang Yuta sambil memandang sendu pada Namja manis di hadapannya.

Mata bulat Hansol meredup melihat keadaan tubuh Yuta yang kini sudah bersih. Kepalanya dilingkari oleh perban dan selang oksigen di hidungnya dan jangan lupakan wajah yang sangat pucat itu. tubuh itu kurus kering seperti tidak terurus, dan Hansol melihat ada beberapa tanda merah di leher Yuta. Hansol mengepalkan tangannya, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis itu.

Perlahan tangan Hansol menggenggam tangan kanan Yuta yang tak di Infuse. Pertahanan Hansol runtuh, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang sangat dingin itu. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol tangisannya lagi. Segera ia berikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di punggung tangan yang berkali-kali lebih kecil di genggamannya itu.

Ia menangis dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu di wajahnya. Bahkan tangan Yuta basah karena airmata yang terus keluar dari manik bulat Hansol. Betapa bodohnya ia, membuat namja manis itu menderita.

Orang yang seharusnya tersenyum setiap harinya, tapi apa yang di dapatkannya, hanya penderitaan yang terus-menerus menghampirinya. "Yuta-ya ... hiks ... mianhaeyo ..." isak Hansol parau. Hatinya sangat sesak melihat kondisi Yuta.

"Kau pasti membenciku kan, tidak kah kau ingin memukulku saat ini?" Hansol terus menangis. "Kenapa kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi anakku.. hiks... yang bahkan aku tidak pernah ada disampingmu saat kau mengalami kesulitan... kenapa hatimu selembut kapas? Apa kau ini malaikat? Hiks.. kenapa Tuhan memberikan malaikatnya padaku..." lirih Hansol. Ia menatap perut Yuta yang membuncit itu.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Yuta dan tangan kanannya mencoba menyentuh perut itu. Saat tangannya berada di atas perut itu, hatinya menghangat. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. "Nak... kau hebat sekali... kau dapat bertahan bersama Eommamu... kau bahkan mengalahkanku yang hanya dapat menangis saat ini... lahir lah dengan selamat dan mulai sekarang aku akan disampingmu dan Eommamu... aku berjanji tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menyakiti kalian... aku berjanji..." lirih Hansol sambil terus mengusap perut Yuta.

Ia kembali menatap wajah Yuta dan ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau dengar... mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakiti kalian... aku berjanji sayang..." Hansol mencium lembut kening Yuta.

Hinata yang memperhatikan hal itu tersenyum kecil. Biarpun ia menyimpan rasa pada Yuta, ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti namja manis itu demi keegoisannya. Justru ia akan bahagia melihat namja manis itu bahagia. Bukan kah cinta tidak harus memiliki?

* * *

Setelah pulang dari Lotte tadi, semua member terlihat tepar. Mereka semua bertebaran di ruang tengah. Ada yang di sofa dan di lantai. Ada yang sudah tertidur, ada yang masih mengambil nafas, dan ada yang bermain ponsel.

Taeyong melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan 9 malam, dan ia menghela nafas. Rasanya malas sekali ingin bergerak. Taeyong melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan itu adalah manager mereka. Yumin memperhatikan member-membernya dan ia mengetuk dinding untuk mengambil perhatian mereka.

"Ekhem, tadi aku baru saja mendapat E-Mail dari SM, kalian besok harus datang lebih pagi karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan ok." Ujarnya saat anak didinya itu sudah mengangguk. "Baiklah aku pulang, jaga diri kalian. Annyeong." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari pintu.

"Annyeong." Balas mereka semua. "Eh tapi kan, Hansol hyung sama hyung gak ada, kalo ditanya gimana?" tanya Ten. "Iya, bener juga." Sahut Jaehyun manggut-manggut. "Besok saja di bicarakan, sekarang semuanya tidur, kalian sudah lelah kan?" ujar Johnny dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Mereka semua dengan malas berdiri dan menuju kamar masing-masing. "Loh? Taeyong hyung gak tidur?" tanya Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong yang malah duduk di sofa. "Duluan saja, Jae. Nanti aku ke kamar." Sahut Taeyong sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

Jaehyun yang memang sudah lelah hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, "Ya sudah hyung selamat malam. Jangan tidur malam-malam ya... nanti ada hantu loh..." goda Jaehyun sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ya hantunya kamu, casper!" balas Taeyong kesal, merinding sih soalnya dia tinggal sendiri disini sementara yang lain udah masuk kamar. Taeyong membuka ponsel dan menghubungi Taeil. Dia ingin mengabari sang tertua dan si kelinci itu dulu.

Taeyong berjalan ke dapur berniat mengambil minum di kulkas. "Yobseyo hyung." Ujar Taeyong sambil menuangkan jus jambu di dalam kotak ke gelasnya. Ia mengapit ponselnya menggunakan kepala dan pundaknya.

" _Yobseyo Taeyong-ah, ada apa?"_ terdengar suara Taeil menjawab.

"Kalian dimana?"

" _Kami masih di rumahku, waeyo?"_

Taeyong mengangguk sesudah minum dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya dan Jaehyun. "Kapan pulang? kalau besok, langsung ke Agency saja, jam 8 sudah di Agency." Jawab Taeyong. Dia me-loud speaker ponselnya dan mencuci wajahnya.

" _Ok, memang ada apa?"_

"Molla, tapi tadi Yumin noona yang memesankan pada kami. Doyoung mana?" tanya Taeyong sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dan perlahan naik ke kasur queen size di sebelah Jaehyun. Omong-omong mereka seperti pasangan pengantin saja. Uh, Taeyong merona sendiri memikirkannya.

" _Dia sudah tertidur."_

"Ya sudah hyung, aku hanya ingin mengabari itu saja. Jaljayo." Ujar Taeyong dan tidur menghadap Jaehyun. _"Ok, jaljayo."_ Jawab Taeil dan menutup sambungan. Taeyong meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan mematikan lampu utama kamarnya. Hingga kini hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala dan keadaan kamar itu menjadi remang-remang.

Taeyong yang mencoba memejamkan matanya, terpaksa kembali membuka mata bulatnya saat ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Hingga kini, tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaehyun hampir menempel. Hidung mereka sudah sangat tipis sekali jaraknya sampai Taeyong dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jaehyun.

Beruntung Jaehyun tengah memejamkan matanya, jadi anak itu tidak akan menggodanya karena ia yakin wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. Taeyong memegang dadanya dan ia tersenyum tipis. Taeyong memejamkan matanya lagi dan membalas pelukan Jaehyun. Sepertinya mereka akan mimpi indah malam ini.

* * *

Hansol terus memandangi namja manis yang tengah beristirahat itu dengan matanya yang sembab. Tangannya pun tak pernah melepaskan tangan namja manis itu, malah ia semakin mempererat genggaman itu. Dia tidak tidur dan mengantuk, ia hanya diam memandangi si cantiknya itu. Ia menunggu Yuta untuk terbangun dan ia ingin menjadi yang pertama dilihat oleh namja manis itu.

Hansol membeku ketika ia melihat pergerakan kecil dari jari telunjuk Yuta. Tak lama di susul oleh lenguhan kecil dari bibir pucatnya. Hansol berdebar dan ia berharap-harap cemas melihat mata yang bergerak di balik kelopaknya.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Yuta. Tangan kirinya mengelus rambut kecoklatan Yuta. "Eungh" lenguhan itu terdengar lagi. Sampai kelapak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan manik coklat kesukaannya. Mata doe itu terbuka dengan sayu.

Saat di rasa ada seseorang di sampingnya, matanya mencari... hingga mata cantiknya bertemu dengan mata bulat yang sembab. Mata itu menatapnya penuh kelegaan. Mata yang sudah hampir dua bulan tidak dilihatnya.

Tubuhnya yang masih melemas hanya bisa menatap namja itu dalam diam. Bibirnya membuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun hanya deru nafas lah yang terdengar. Hansol mengangguk mengerti dan air matanya menetes, ia tahu apa yang Yuta ucapkan.

"Ne Chagiya ... hyung yogi isseulge ..." Hansol tersenyum pada Yuta. Kini airmatanya keluar sebagai tanda kebahagiaan. Ia mencium kening namja manis itu dengan lembut seolah Yuta adalah kristal yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

Saat manik coklat itu mengeluarkan airmatanya, Hansol panik. "Yuta, apa yang sakit? Apa hyung menyakitimu? Yuta, hyung sudah disini... tolong jangan menangis sayang..." ujar Hansol melemah. Yuta menggeleng kecil, ia membawa tangan Hansol yang menggenggamnya menuju dadanya.

Yuta melengkungkan senyuman manisnya. Ia mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan bahagia, Hansol hyungnya... sudah berada disampingnya. Semua rasa takut Yuta menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa nyaman.

"Kajima..." akhirnya suaranya keluar walau sangat lirih. Hansol mengangguk dan menciumi wajah Yuta dengan sayang. "Aniya... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Yuta... saranghae... kau kekasihku Yuta... kau tidak pernah meninggalkan hatiku walau ragamu tidak bersamaku... aku sangat mencintaimu sayang..." ujar Hansol dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Tangan Yuta terangkat lagi dan ia mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipi Hansol. "Uljima..." ia tidak suka melihat Hansol menangis dan ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Hansol atas apa yang menimpa dirinya.

"Nado... saranghae..." ujar Yuta dengan parau dan tersenyum lembut pada Hansol. Hansol kembali tersenyum dan mengusap airmatanya. Yuta melepaskan genggaman Hansol dan ia meraba perutnya dengan wajah panik.

"Baby baik-baik saja di dalam... ia kuat seperti Eommanya..." ujar Hansol dengan senyum manisnya. Ia tahu apa yang ditakutkan oleh Yuta. Yuta tersenyum lega dan kemudian menatap Hansol penuh tanya.

"Ya, aku tahu dari ibumu... kemarin aku menelponnya dan ia memberitahuku kalau kau diusir oleh ayahmu karena ketahuan sedang mengandung." Jawab Hansol lagi. Yuta menatap sendu Hansol. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau kau sedang mengandung, hm?" tanya Hansol lembut.

"Mianhae ..." Jutaan lebih lembut. Hansol mengangguk, "Gwaenchana, lagi pula bayi baik-baik saja." Hansol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sekarang. "Ngoeun ... Motte?" Jutaan pertanyaan membuat Hansol mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan dia? Tenang saja dia sudah di urus polisi." Jawab Hansol sedikit malas. Yuta kembali murung saat ia mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Jungwoo. Ia menatap Hansol penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hyung, mianhae..." Hansol mengerutkan dahinya lagi. kenapa Yuta murung lagi? "Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya. "Jungwoo... dia.. dia hiks..." Yuta tiba-tiba menangis lagi. Hansol kembali cemas sekarang, apa yang di lakukan Jungwoo hingga kekasihnya menangis seperti ini.

"Dia memperkosaku hyung... hiks... jeongmal mianhae hyung..." Yuta menangis sesegukan lagi dan itu jujur saja membuat hati Hansol sakit. Hansol megangguk, "Gwaenchanayo... gwaenchanayo..." ujar Hansol.

Namun Yuta menggeleng dan menolak, "Aku ingin kau membersihkan tubuhku hyung... aku mau kau menghilangkan semua tanda menjijikkan ini hyung..." ujar Yuta dengan nada memohon padanya. Hansol mengangguk, "Ne, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi setelah kau sembuh sayang." Jawab Hansol.

"Gomawo..." Yuta menatap Hansol penuh haru. Karena ternyata namja tampan itu tidak membencinya. "Sekarang tidur lah lagi, kau masih butuh istirahat." Ujar Hansol dan melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 3 pagi.

"Hyung juga tidur." Ujar Yuta dan Hansol mengangguk. "Baiklah hyung akan tidur disini." Hansol tidur dengan posisi duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di samping tangan Yuta. "Kalau hyung tidur seperti itu yang ada tubuh hyung pegal-pegal." Yuta protes lirih.

"Aniyo." Jawab Hansol keras kepala. "Yasudah aku tidak mau tidur." Yuta mempoutkan bibirnya sebal menatap Hansol. Hansol terkekeh, "Baiklah-baiklah, hyung tidur di sofa." Hansol mengecup bibir Yuta sekilas dan tiduran di sofa.

Yuta merona dan memejamkan matanya. "Jaljayo." Ucapnya lirih. "Jaljayo, Yuta-ya." Jawab Hansol dan keduanya tertidur hingga matahari terbit.

* * *

Doyoung membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat, lagi-lagi ia mengalami morning sickness. Ia tidak sengaja mencium bau menyengat daging yang sedang di masak tadi. Doyoung berjalan menuju kasurnya dan Taeil. Ngomong-ngomong ia menginap di kamar Taeil tadi malam.

Doyoung duduk di pinggir kasur lalu meminum air hangat yang sudah di sediakan oleh salah satu pelayan tadi. Ia meminum pelan-pelan agar tidak merasa mual lagi. Doyoung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Taeil yang masih tertidur.

Doyoung menaruh kembali gelasnya dan beranjak mendekati Taeil. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Taeil pelan. "Taeil hyung ireona... hyung..." panggil Doyoung. Tak lama Taeil membuka matanya, sebenarnya Taeil bukan orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Pagi Doyoungie..." Taeil tersenyum pada Doyoung dan mencium bibir Doyoung sekilas. Doyoung merona dengan perlakuan Taeil, "Pagi Taeil hyung..." balasnya. Taeil tersenyum melihat tingkah Doyoung.

"Hyung cepatlah mandi ini sudah jam 6, bukankah kata hyung kita harus ke kantor Agency?" Ujar Doyoung dan diangguki Taeil. "Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Taeil. "Belum sih, bajunya?" tanya Doyoung. Taeil mengangguk, "Ambil saja baju di lemariku." Jawab Taeil. Doyoung mengangguk dan Taeil menuju kamar mandi.

Kini mereka sudah siap untuk pulang. Mereka sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke Agency. "Doyoungie, mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma ne.." ucap Nyonya Moon sambil mengelus pundak Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk kikuk, "Ne Eomma." Ujarnya membuat Nyonya Moon memekik senang.

"Ini mulai sekarang minum susu ini, tadi Eomma membelinya di supermarket, dan karena Eomma tidak tahu apa rasa kesukaanmu, jadi Eomma beli semua rasa saja." Ujar Nyonya Moon menunjukkan empat kotak susu khusus ibu hamil. Ada rasa coklat, Vanila, Strawberry, dan pisang.

Doyoung mengangguk dan meminum susu yang rasa vanila. "Jja Taeil-ah kau bawa ini untuk persediaan di dorm kalian." Ujarnya dan menyerah ke-empat kotak itu pada Taeil. Taeil mengangguk dan membawanya.

Taeil dan Doyoung sudah di depan rumah bersiap untuk pulang. "Doyoungie, jaga dirimu baik-baik ok, dan jangan kelelahan. Taeil-ah kau perhatikan Doyoung terus ok." Nasehat Nyonya Moon. Taeil dan Doyoung mengangguk tersenyum. "Dah, Eomma kami pulang." ujar keduanya dan melambai pada Nyonya Moon.

Nyonya Moon tersenyum sampai mobil Taeil menghilang dari pekarangan rumahnya. Doyoung mendesah lega, ia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu dekat dengan keluarga Moon. Memang itu pernah ia impikan sih.

"Aku bersyukur Eomma sangat menyukaimu." Ujar Taeil sambil menyetir. Doyoung mengangguk, "Ne, lega rasanya." Ujar Doyoung. Setelahnya hening hingga keduanya sampai di Agency. Taeil membukakan pintu untuk Doyoung dan menggandeng tangan namja manis itu.

Ia membawa Doyoung masuk ke dalam dan membuka ruang latihan. Ternyata semua member sudah berada di dalam. "Apa kami terlambat?" tanyanya pada member lain. Semuanya menggeleng, "Masih ada lima belas menit lagi kok hyung." Jawab Johnny.

"Gimana kemarin, lancar?" tanya Ten pada Doyoung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Wah, selamat ya..." ujar Ten memekik senang, bahkan dia sampai memeluk Doyoung.

Doyoung mengangguk, "Jadi tanggal berapa kalian akan menikah?" tanya Johnny. "Tanggal 14 Juni di Jeju." Jawab Taeil. "He?! Itukan gak sampe dua bulan terhitung dari hari ini." Ujar Taeyong kaget. "Hyung udah nyiapin semuanya?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini sama kedua orangtua kami, dan mereka mengatakan kalau mereka yang mengurus itu, sedangkan kami akan mengurus cincin dan hanya memeriksa saja." Jawab Taeil. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Suara pria paruh baya menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka. Semuanya seketika berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo CEO Lee." Ujar mereka bersamaan. CEO Lee tersenyum dan berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan serius begini, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Appa. Aku ingin dekat dengan semua anak didiku." Senyuman ramah tersemat di wajah pria paruh baya itu. member SMROOKIES mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sebelumnya, apa semua sudah lengkap?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung sedang berada di Jepang, mereka sedang menyelesaikan sesuatu." Jawab Jaehyun. CEO Lee mengangguk tersenyum. "Baiklah, mungkin kalian bisa memberitahu secara pribadi pada mereka." Ujarnya.

"Jadi begini, berhubung Doyoung sedang hamil dan akan sudah pasti akan melahirkan, kemungkinan kalian akan menambah anggota baru dong di Dorm yang terbilang sempit itu." CEO Lee menatap satu persatu wajah anak didinya. "Nah, karena kalian masih terikat kontrak juga, tidak mungkin Taeil dan Doyoung tinggal terpisah." Lanjutnya. "Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk mengganti dorm yang baru untuk kalian. Dan kali ini kalian akan tinggal di sebuah mansion! Di daerah pinggiran Seoul." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Semua member membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Mansion? Tidakkah itu berlebihan, Appa?" tanya Johnny mewakili yang lain. CEO Lee menggeleng, "Tidak berlebihan kok, siapa tahu aja tidak hanya Doyoung yang akan hamil lagi ..." ujarnya menggoda.

Seketika semua member merona, mereka menunduk malu. "Ya, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk kehamilan Doyoung, sekaligus penyambutan anak mereka." Tambahnya lagi. "Kalian akan memiliki banyak kamar nanti. Jadi kalian bisa bebas 'bermain'" CEO Lee menaik-turunkan alisnya menatap sebelas orang itu. Mereka semua berdehem, sedangkan Jisung yang masih polos hanya tersenyum senang mendengar kata bermain yang ia artikan secara harfiah.

"Kalian menerimanya kan?" tanya CEO Lee. "Ne, tentu saja. Gashamnida Appa." Taeil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Annyeong." Ujar CEO Lee pamit undur diri. Mereka semua membungkuk hormat pada CEO Lee, "Annyeong."

"Sepertinya CEO Lee sangat menyambut anak kalian, hyung." Ujar Mark pada Taeil. Taeil tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Doyoung. "Tentu saja." Ucap percaya diri. Semua hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Baiklah kali ini kita latihan, kecuali kau, Kim." Ujar Taeyong.

* * *

Hansol menatap haru pada sebuah foto di tangannya. Kata Hinata, itu adalah foto USG Yuta kemarin. Janin berusia 4 bulan itu terlihat sehat tanpa ada kekuarangan apapun. Yuta ikut tersenyum di samping Hansol.

Hansol dan Yuta kini berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Kata Yuta, ia tidak mau terus-terusan berada di kamar karena itu membosankan. Hansol hanya menuruti permintaan Yuta karena anak itu mengancam tidak mau makan.

"Hyung senang?" tanya Yuta sambil menatap Hansol. Hansol menoleh dan menatap mata Yuta dalam, "Lebih dari itu... terimakasih sayang..." Hansol mengecup kepala Yuta yang di perban. Yuta memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Hansol.

Hansol tersenyum lembut mematap perut Yuta, dia membuat gerakan mengusap sekali lagi. "Hei, ini Appa. Apa kau tidak mau menyapa Appamu, hm?" ucap Hansol pada perut Yuta. Seolah ia sedang berbicara pada bayinya.

Tak lama Hansol merasakan seperti ada yang menyundul pelan tangannya dari dalam. Ia memandang Yuta dengan berbinar dan Yuta mengangguk. "Annyeong, Appa tidak sabar menunggumu lahir." Ujar Hansol girang.

"Dia anak yang pintar hyung. Hyung ingat tidak saat aku menelpon hyung malam-malam?" tanya Yuta. Hansol mengangguk, ya dia ingat. Tapi Yuta tidak berbicara saat itu, dan saat ia mau menelpon Yuta lagi, ponsel Yuta sudah tidak aktif.

"Disaat kau berbicara dia langsung menendang untuk pertamakalinya. Ia langsung mengenali kalau kau Appanya saat itu." ujar Yuta dengan bangga. Hansol tersenyum haru, "Ya Tuhan... lengkap sekali rasanya memiliki kalian." Ujar Hansol senang.

Yuta mengangguk dan bersender pada tubuh Hansol. "Oh ya, aku punya kabar bagus loh dari member lain." Ujarnya. Yuta kembali tersenyum, rasanya ia rindu sekali dengan anak-anak itu. "Apa hyung? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yuta.

"Hm, mereka baik. Mereka juga sangat merindukanmu. Jeno juga meminta hadiah ulangtahun padaku kemarin, dia bilang dia ingin kamu pulang." jawab Hansol. Yuta membulatkan maatnya. "Ah ya, kemarin Jeno ulang tahun." Ujar Yuta.

"Doyoung kini tengah hamil dan mereka akan segera menikah." Yuta membulatkan matanya. "Doyoung hamil? Mereka siapa?" tanya Yuta dengan nada terkejut. "Doyoung dengan Taeil, mereka akan menikah dua bulan lagi katanya." Ujar Hansol.

"Wah, cepat sekali bergeraknya." Ujar Yuta senang. "Hyung, aku kangen mereka." Ujar Yuta. Hansol tersenyum, "Kau mau kita melakukan Video call?" tanya Hansol. Yuta menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir juga dengan keadaanku begini." Jawab Yuta sambil melihat tubuhnya.

Hansol mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita langsung ke Korea aja bagaimana? Nanti saat aku sudah sembuh." Usul Yuta. "Aku akan membawamu ke Korea setelah hubunganmu dan keluargamu membaik, jadi kau harus pulang dulu ke rumahmu." Ujar Hansol.

Seketika raut wajah Yuta menjadi sendu. "Mereka-"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika dibicarakan baik-baik. Aku akan menemanimu berbicara. Tidak baik jika kau bertengkar dengan orangtuamu terlalu lama." Hansol mengelus punggung Yuta berusaha menenangkan namjanya.

Yuta menghela nafas pasrah, "Ya, baiklah." Ujarnya.

* * *

"Hallo dad, bisa kita bertemu?" tanya Mark pada ayahnya di telepon. Iya kini berada di ruang latihan vokal bersama Doyoung dan Taeil. Terdengar sahutan dari sana dan Mark menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, nanti malam jam 7." Jawab Mark dan memberi salam pada ayahnya lalu menutup ponselnya. Ia menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. "Taeil hyung" panggil Mark pada Taeil yang kini tengah menunggu Doyoung yang sedang di toilet.

"Ada apa?" sahut Taeil. "Bisa aku dan Donghyuck pulang lebih dulu? Kami ada janji dengan ayahku jam tujuh." Izin Mark. Taeil mengangguk, "Silahkan, kalau bisa ajak adik-adikmu pulang juga ya." Ujar Taeil dan diangguki Mark.

Mark berjalan keluar menuju ruang latihan dance. "Dongsaengdeul." Panggil Mark dan minirookies serempak menolah. "Kajja pulang, Taeil hyung mengizinkan." Ajak Mark. Mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti Mark menuju parkiran

Setelahnya mereka pulang di antara supir memakai van. Sesampainya di dorm, mereka menuju kamar. "Donghyuck-ah, malam ini ada acara tidak?" tanya Mark. Donghyuck menggeleng, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo jalan, jam tujuh." Ajak Mark. Donghyuck mengangguk mengiyakan. Mark tersenyum dia mengusak rambut Donghyuck setelahnya.

.

.

Pukul 07.00

Kini Mark dan Donghyuck sudah di dalam sebuah Cafe. Donghyuck menatap Mark tak mengerti kenapa Mark mengajaknya duduk di tempat yang memiliki dua sofa. Menurutnya ini untuk dipakai beramai-ramai. "Hyung, kenapa kita tidak di dua bangku saja?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Ujar Mark dan menggenggam tangan Donghyuck. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya mendekati mereka. "Hello, Dad." Sapa Mark dan Tuan Lee hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Hi Mark and... Donghyuck?" Tuan Lee memastikan. Donghyuck sedikit terperanjat saat melihat ayah Mark. Dia sangat gugup sekarang. Dengan canggung ia membungkuk. "Annyeong, Lee Donghyuck imnida."

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Mark?" tanya sang ayah. "Aku akan to the point." Ujar Mark dan Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk. Semenatara Donghyuck hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya.

"Mengenai pilihan yang Dad berikan, aku ingin membatalkan semuanya." Ujar Mark serius. Tuan Lee hanya menunggu Mark sampai selesai bicara. "Aku akan membuat pilihan sendiri. Aku mencintai Donghyuck dan tak pernah melepaskannya. Aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankannya walau Dad akan menentang. Aku akan melindungi Donghyuck jika terjadi sesuatu kerena Dad, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Dad menghancurkan kebahagiaanku!" Mark berujar lantang, dan menatap Tuan Lee tak gentar.

Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin lari rasanya, namun untuk Donghyuck akan ia tahan semua rasa takutnya. Tuan Lee yang melihat keseriusan di mata anaknya pun mengangguk. "Kau serius tidak akan menyakitinya?" tanya Tuan Lee.

Mark mengangguk yakin. "Kau yakin tidak akan mengecewakannya?" Mark mengangguk lagi. "Kau juga yakin cintamu itu setia padanya?" Mark mengangguk dan ia merasa sedikit janggal sekarang. Tuan Lee tersenyum puas. "Bagus, tapi jika kau menyakitinya maka aku juga akan bertindak, aku akan membuatmu jauh darinya." Ujar Tuan Lee tersenyum puas.

Donghyuck yang sedari tadi memperhatikan terperangah dengan tingkah Mark. Dia mengakui keseriusannya pada Donghyuck di depan ayahnya. "Tunggu, kenapa sekarang seolah Daddy sedang membela Donghyuck?" tanyanya baru sadar. Seharusnya ayahnya kan menentangnya, bukannya berlagak seperti calon mertua untuknya.

Tuan Lee tergelak, "Kau masuk perangkapku Mark Lee..." ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Mark dan Donghyuck menatap tak mengerti pada Tuan Lee. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat keseriusan darimu, Mark. Aku takut kau salah memilih dan malah saling menyakiti, tapi saat melihat ketulusan darimu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitinya." Ujar Tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee menatap Donghyuck. "Hey nak, lain kali kalau dia membuatmu menangis, katakan saja padaku, ne." Ujarnya dan mengusap surai lembut Donghyuck. Donghyuck tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mark kini menatap jengkel pada ayahnya.

"Oh ya Mark, aku ingin memberikan kalian ini. Kalian membukanya saat di dorm saja." Ujar Tuan Lee. "Hah... dasar anak muda.." desahnya. Mark dan Donghyuck mengambil sebuah album kecil dari tangan Tuan Lee. Kini mereka saling mengobrol dengan penuh canda tawa.

Dalam hati, Mark bersyukur karena ayahnya ternyata hanya mengetesnya saja. Akhirnya ia dan Donghyuck direstui.

.

.

Sementara Jeno, Jisung, dan Jaemin kini tengah bermain di ruang tengah sembari menunggu yang lain pulang. Mereka terlihat bermain monopoli bersama. Jaemin yang sedari tadi masuk ke dalam penjara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian berbuat curang ya? Waktu aku masuk penjara terus?" tanya Jaemin meneliti pada Jeno dan Jisung. Jisung menggeleng sementara Jeno terkekeh. "Kau saja yang tidak bisa bermain." Ledeknya. Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku bisa bermain." Ujarnya sebal.

"Buktinya? Uangmu saja sudah tinggal dikit, kau juga masih punya hutang denganku." Ucap Jeno dan ia terlihat senang saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Jaemin saat ini. Jaemin hanya terdiam dan mengambil dadunya. Kali ini ia yang kembali mengocok.

Dua dadu itu masing-masing menunjukkan titik 3 dan titik 6. Jaemin menjalankan miliknya hingga 9 kali. Dia tersenyum senang saat ia harus mengambil kartu. Dan saat ia mengambil kartu, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mencebik lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus membayar pajak terus!"

Kesalnya dan keluar dari permainan. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jeno. "Aku ingin tidur!" seru Jaemin dari dalam kamar. "Ya! Kau belum membayar hutang padaku!" teriak Jeno. "Bodo!" teriak Jaemin lagi.

Jeno dan Jisung tertawa. Lucu sekali anak itu, hanya karena permainan ia ngambek. "Mau dilanjut?" tanya Jeno. Sebenernya dia mau menyusul Jaemin, tapi nanti kasian Jisung yang sendirian, hyungdeulnya kan belum pulang.

"Ayo." Jisung mengangguk dan keduanya kembali larut dalam permainan membiarkan Jaemin tertidur.

* * *

Dalam sebulan, semua persiapan pernikan Taeil dan Doyoung pun sudah matang. Mulai dari dekorasi hingga tamu undangan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengundang kerabat terdekat saja. Dan tamu khusus, seperti member SMROOKIES, CEO Lee dan manager mereka. Mereka juga mengirim undangan untuk Hansol dan Yuta di Jepang. Dan kata Hansol mereka akan datang, mendengar itu mereka sangat senang karena Hansol dapat menemukan Yuta.

Dua minggu kemarin mereka juga sudah melakukan foto dan video prewedding di Jeju. Sebenarnya mereka juga lelah harus bolak-balik Jeju-Seoul namun mereka harus menuntaskan semua persiapan di Seoul, seperti fitting baju pernikahan.

Pagi ini semua member terlihat sibuk karena mereka semua akan berangkat ke Jeju dan menginap di hotel yang sudah di sewa keluarga Moon dan Kim. Mereka sebagai tamu khusus tentu saja ikut dengan calon pengantin Ilyoung ke Jeju lebih dulu.

"Kalian tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?" tanya Taeil. Semua mengangguk dan mereka memasukkan koper mereka ke mobil Van nomor 3. Sedangkan grup mereka dibagi dua. Mereka semua terlihat riang dan bahagia.

Taeil menatap Doyoung khawatir, pasalanya sejak kemarin mereka sangat sibuk. "Kau kecapean?" tanya Taeil mengusap tangan Doyoung. Doyoung menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil "Aniyo... aku justru sangat senang." Jawab Doyoung.

Doyoung sangat senang, pernikahan yang diimpikannya akan terwujud dalam waktu dua hari, dan karena itu juga senyuman jarang luntur dari wajahnya. Dia juga sangat bersyukur kandungannya tidak rewel.

Setibanya di bandara mereka bertemu dengan Yumin yang ternyata tiba lebih dulu. Mereka semua naik pesawat dengan Taeil yang menanggung biaya. Mereka langsung naik pesawat karena sudah ada pemberitahuan pesawat akan segera berangkat.

.

.

Begitu juga dengan Hansol dan Yuta. Yuta sudah lumayan pulih dari semua luka di tubuhnya. Berkat Hansol yang membelanya mati-matian, ia pun dapat akur lagi dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya juga sudah meminta maaf padanya karena keegoisannya dulu.

Yuta yang memang pemaaf, tentu saja memaafkan ayahnya. Ia tidak tega melihat ayahnya yang sudah cukup tua harus merasakan kesedihan. Mereka bahkan tinggal bersama lagi. Dan Hansol pun mengakui kalau ia adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Yuta.

Kedua orangtua Yuta merestui hubungan keduanya, karena Hansol merupakan orang yang tepat untuk Yuta bagi keduanya. Kemarin mereka juga mendapatkan undangan dari pasangan Taeil dan Doyoung yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan di pulau Jeju. Tentu saja mereka akan datang, mereka juga di suruh datang sebelum dua hari pernikahan.

Kini mereka habis saja chek-up kehamilan. Keduanya sangat senang karena janin Yuta baik-baik, dan telah terbentuk bayi sudah sempurna, namun mereka belum mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna mengenai jenis kelamin karena masih susah untuk diperiksa.

Kata Dokter pun Yuta sudah dapat bepergian karena Kandungannya sudah pas. Dan Yuta tidak akan mengalami kesusahan, kecuali karena perutnya yang membesar saja. Hansol dan Yuta juga sedang bersiap kini akan langsung pergi ke Jeju.

Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu member lain. "Sudah siap? Kita akan segera ke bandara." Ucap Hansol. Yuta mengangguk dan ia membiarkan Hansol membawa semua barangnya. Karena Yuta sudah cukup membawa perutnya besar saja sudah kesusahan.

"Kaasan, Tousan, kami berangkat ya.." pamit Hansol dan Yuta pada Tuan dan Nyonya Nakamoto. "Ne, jaga diri kalian dan cucu kami baik-baik." Ujar kedua orantua Yuta dan memeluk keduanya singkat.

"Aku mempercayaimu untuk manjaga anak dan cucuku, Ji." Ujar Tuan Nakamoto di telinga Hansol. Hansol tersenyum lembut pada pria paruh baya itu. "Aku berjanji." Jawab Hansol. Ayah Yuta menepuk bahu Hansol dengan percaya.

Keduanya melambai lagi sebelum naik taksi. Hansol memeluk pinggang Yuta erat. "Apa baby di dalam rewel?" tanyanya pada Yuta. Yuta menggeleng, dia mengusap perut membuncitnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Baby tidak rewel, dia senang karena akan bertemu banyak pamannya nanti." Ujar Yuta.

Keduanya tiba di bandara dan duduk di ruang tunggu, sampai 5 menit berikutnya pesawat akan take off mereka pun naik ke dalam pesawat. Hansol memasangkan headphone pada perut Yuta. "Mau apa?" tanya Yuta tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin dia mendengarkan lagu." jawab Hansol dan diangguki Yuta. "Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan saat sampai." Ujar Hansol sambil mengusap rambut Yuta. Yuta mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam di pesawat, akhirnya semua member rookies sudah sampai di Jeju. Mereka langsung di antar menuju hotel untuk beristirahat dan ada juga yang bermain. Sedangkan Taeil masih harus mengurus dan mengecek semua perlengkapan.

"Jadi, kamar Jaehyun dan Taeyong hyung ada di kamar nomor 97, Johnny hyung dan Ten ada di kamar nomor 99, dan Kamar minirookies ada di kamar nomor 100 dan kamar Yumin noona ada di kamar no 101." Ujar Doyoung membagikan kamar dan memberikan kunci kamar pada masing-masing pemilik.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, kalian telepon saja Taeil hyung atau Gongmyoung hyung, atau aku ada di kamar nomor 96. Baiklah aku tinggal, ya." Ujar Doyoung dan menuju kamarnya. Dia harus beristirahat karena besok ia mempunyai jadwal untuk memeriksa kesehatan dan perawatan tubuh di salon bersama Taeil.

Semuanya terlihat sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing dan sepertinya mereka memang harus banyak beristirahat karena sedikit kelelahan.

.

.

Hansol dan Yuta pun sama, mereka sudah sampai di Jeju. Yuta tersenyum dan menarik nafas. "Rasanya lama tidak menghirup udara Korea." Ujarnya senang. Hansol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yuta. Hansol melihat-lihat sekeliling, ia berusaha mencari seseorang yang sudah Taeil suruh untuk menjemput keduanya.

Sampai ia menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang papan nama mereka. Hansol menarik Yuta untuk menghampiri pria itu. "Apa anda suruhan Taeil untuk menjemput kami? Hansol dan Yuta." Tanya Hansol dan menyebut nama mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ia membawa koper Yuta dan Hansol, "Ne, silahkan ikuti saya." Ujarnya ramah. Hansol dan Yuta mengikuti pria itu hingga sampai parkiran. Mereka memasuki mobil Taeil dan mereka di bawa ke hotel yang akan dituju.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sudah tiba di tujuan. "Ini kunci kamar kalian. Ada di lantai 3 kamar nomor 98." Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan dua kunci pada Hansol. Hansol dan Yuta menganguk dan membungkuk. "Gashamnida."

Mereka berjalan menaiki lift menuju lantai 3. Setelahnya mereka langsung melihat kanan-kiri memeriksa nomor kamar. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar dengan nomor 98 di atasnya.

Hansol membiarkan Yuta merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan menempatkan barang-barang mereka. "Uh, aku ingin makan." Keluh Yuta sambil memeluk perutnya. "Mau makan? Aku panggilkan server ya." Ujar Hansol.

"Aniyo, aku ingin jalan mencari makan dengan hyung." Ujar Yuta menolak tawaran Hansol. "Tapi kita baru sampai, memang kau tidak lelah?" tanya Hansol. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kini duduk dipinggir kasur menatap Yuta.

Yuta menggeleng dan bangun dari rebahannya. "Ayo kita jalan." Ujar Yuta sambil tersenyum lebar. Hansol hanya menggeleng melihat kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

.

Kini Teayong dan Jaehyun sudah berada di pantai Jeju, mereka berdua terlihat berkeliling-liling di sana. Mereka hanya dapat bermain di bagian timur pantai, karena bagian selatan sudah disterilkan untuk pernikahan Doyoung dan Taeil.

Keduanya telihat sedang asyik bermain pasir dan membuat istana pasir. Jaehyun dan Taeyong berlomba untuk membuat siapa yang paling bagus membuatnya, hingga akhirnya punya Taeyong lah yang menang. Mereka juga taruhan siapa yang kalah maka dia harus menuruti perkataan pemenang, maka sekarang Jaehyun menuruti perkataan Taeyong untuk menggendongnya.

Jaehyun membawa Taeyong di atas punggunggnya ke dalam air, dan Taeyong tertawa senang karena ia berada sangat tinggi sekarang. Jaehyun menceburkan Taeyong ke dalam air hingga seluruh tubuh Taeyong basah. Jaehyun menyeringai melihat tubuh Taeyong yang kini terlihat sangat sexy.

Apalagi dengan Taeyong yang hanya memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan celana ketat pendek yang tertutup bajunya itu. Jaehyun mencipratkan air laut ke tubuh Taeyong.

"Haish! Jaehyun!" Taeyong sedikit kelabakan karenanya. Jaehyun tertawa hingga Taeyong dengan berhasil memutar balik keadaan. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan mendorong Jaehyun. Taeyong menduduki perut Jaehyun dan menyiprat air laut dengan ganas.

"Uhuk! Taeyong hyung ugh hentikan!" Jaehyun bahkan sampai tak bisa melihat karena air terus berjatuhan ke wajahnya. Tak sengaja lutut Jaehyun menyenggol punggung Taeyong hingga terdorong ke depan.

Taeyong terjatuh di atas tubuh Jaehyun dengan posisi yang sangat intim. Mata tajam Jaehyun bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Taeyong. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Perlahan tangan Jaehyun merambat memeluk pinggang mungil Taeyong, dan tangan Taeyong tanpa sadar meremat bagian depan baju Jaehyun.

Mata keduanya menutup dan dua belah bibir itu bertemu. Saling mengecap rasa manis di antara keduanya, sampai mereka hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

Ckrek!

Johnny tersenyum melihat hasil potretnya, pemandangan pantai memang sangat indah, dan ia tidak memungkiri itu. Kini ia sendirian di tengah-tengah pantai, memotret ke indahan alam yang begitu memukau.

Johnny kembali memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke arah laut yang kini sedang kondisi stabil. Ia ingin mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya moment disini. Sampai di rasa pas, Johnny membidiknya. Namun saat ia melihat hasilnya, ia justru melihat ada Ten yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan posisi menyamping.

Johnny melihat ke pantai, dan ternyata anak itu tengah bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Donghyuck, Jisung, dan Jaemin. Johnny tersenyum, diam-diam ia memulai memotret kembali. Kini ia fokus pada Ten yang tengah menciprat-cipratkan air pada Jaemin dengan tawa bahagianya.

Johnny terkekeh melihat hasil potretnya, Ten benar-benar cantik dan bersinar untuknya. Ia kembali memotret, tapi kali ini bersama Jaemin, Donghyuck, dan Jisung. Ia mengumpulkan banyak foto untuk menjadi dokumenter dan kenangan.

"Ya!" teriak Johnny. Ia mengalungkan kameranya dan berlari menghampiri ke-empatnya. "Johnny hyung!" teriak keempatnya dan melambai pada Johnny. "Ya! Ya! Ya!" Johnny menyilangkan tangannya di depan tubuh atasnya ketika ke-empat adiknya menyipratkan air ke tubuhnya.

"Ya! Hajima!" ujar Johnny. Dan mereka saling menatap. "Ayo berfoto." Ajak Johnny dan mengangkat kameranya. Ke-empatnya mengangguk. Kali ini mereka mengambil foto sedang tiduran di air pantai. Johnny dan Ten tiduran di tengah-tengah, sementara Jisung, Jaemin, dan Donghyuck di sekeliling mereka.

"Say Kimchi!" perintah Johnny dan mengarahkan kameranya.

"kimchi!" teriak mereka berbarengan sambil membuat V-sign di tangan. Dan hasilnya sempurna. Mereka tersenyum melihat hasil potonya.

"kami tidak di ajak, eoh?" tanya Jaeyong bebarengan pada ke lima orang itu. Johnny mengangguk dan menyuruh keduanya mendekat. Kali ini mereka sambil duduk di air. Posisi Johnny di tengah dan Ten disampingnya, Jaehyun dan Taeyong berdekatan dan sisanya Jaemin, Jisung, dan Donghyuck. Mereka membuat gaya masing-masing.

Ckrek!

"Bagaimana kalo kita main Jet Ski?" usul Jaehyun. Semuanya mengangguk setuju, "Setuju." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kami ikut!" seru dua orang lagi. Itu Mark dan Jeno. Donghyuck dan Jaemin bersorak kegirangan. Tadi mereka sempat kesepian karena Mark dan Jeno tidak ada, dan sekarang mereka bisa bermain jet ski dengan mereka.

"Ayo ikut, kita sewa dulu." Ujar Johnny. "Chingudeul!" teriak seseorang lagi yang terasa familiar di telinga mereka. Mereka semua serempak menoleh dan terkejut. "Hansol hyung! Yuta/hyung!" teriak semuanya berbarengan.

Mereka berlari mendekati Yuta dan Hansol. Yuta tersenyum lebar dan melambai pada member-member yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Mereka langsung mengerubuni Yuta dan memeluk namja manis itu.

"Ya Tuhan Yuta hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Jaemin bahagia bahkan sampai ia mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia memeluk Yuta erat dengan senyum lebarnya. Yuta tertawa menatap Jaemin. "Hyung juga merindukanmu..." ujar Yuta.

"Yuta kau ke Jepang kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami?" protes Taeyong dan Ten, mereka juga memeluk Yuta. "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya." Jawab Yuta. Ten mendelik dan mencubit pipi Yuta yang semakin berisi itu.

"Eoh, bagaimana kabar dedek bayi?" tanya Taeyong. Yuta tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya. "Dia baik-baik saja dan sangat sehat kata dokter." Ujar Yuta. Hansol tersenyum melihat pemandangan di dekatnya. Semua member menyayangi Yuta dan ia sangat bersyukur.

"Yuta, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi." ujar Johnny dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Ne, ne hyung aku mengerti." Jawab Yuta. "Yuta hyung ayo ikut bermain." Ajak Jisung. "Mianhae Jisungie, Yuta hyungnya sedang tidak bisa ikut bermain air, nanti babynya sakit." Hansol mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Jisung.

"Baiklah." Ujar Jisung sedikit tidak rela. "Kesinikan kameranya, biar aku yang mendokumentasikan kalian. Jja, bukankah kalian ingin main Jet ski?" tawar Hansol dan mengambil alih kamera Johnny. Johnny tersenyum dan menyerahkan kameranya.

Mereka menyewa 4 Jet Ski. Untuk Johnny dan Ten; Jaehyun, Jisung, dan Taeyong; Mark dan Donghyuck; dan Jeno, Jaemin. Mereka juga menyewa pisto air. Mereka terlihat gembira dengan saling mengejar menggunakan Jet ski dan saling menembak menggunakan pistol.

Teriak-teriakan penuh keriangan terdengar di pantai itu, mengundang senyuman dari Yuta dan Hansol yang sedari tadi mengabadikan moment itu. Tak lama datang Taeil dan Doyoung. "Yuta hyung!" seru Doyoung saat melihat Yuta.

Yuta menoleh dan melambai pada Doyoung. "Doyoungie!" seru Yuta. Doyoung berlari membuat Taeil, Yuta dan Hansol panik. "Ya! Jangan berlari!" teriak Taeil khawatir. Doyoung langsung memeluk Yuta sedikit erat.

"Ya Tuhan Kim Doyoung, ingat kau sedang hamil!" omel Yuta. Doyoung nyengir lucu denger omelan sang namja cantik. Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia memeluk pinggang Doyoung posesif. "Hyung, tahu?" tanyanya pada Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ujar Yuta. "Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Hansol pada Taeil. "Sudah 100%" jawab Taeil tersenyum lega. "Bagus, kalian bergerak cepat, ya." Ujar Hansol.

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri kapan melamar Yuta?" pertanyaan Taeil sukses membuat Hansol membeku dan Yuta merona. Yuta menatap Hansol untuk menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di berikan sang kekasih. "Tentu saja aku akan menikahi Yuta, dan itu saat anak kami sudah lahir." Jawab Hansol.

"Kenapa harus menunggu lahir dulu?" tanya Doyoung. "Sebenarnya sih untuk sekarang sudah terlanjur, perut Yuta sudah membesar dan menurutku Yuta pasti bisa sangat kelelahan jika harus mengatur ini itu sambil membawa beban seperti itu." ujar Hansol sambil mengelus kepala Yuta.

"Aw! Perhatian sekali!" ujar Doyoung sambil tersenyum gemas. "Kalian ada apa kemari?" tanya Yuta. "Tadinya kami ingin memanggil member lain untuk makan siang, tapi mereka sedang bermain ya.." lirih Doyoung sambil memperhatikan kesembilan orang yang tengah asyik itu.

"Biarkan saja dulu, mereka sedang asyik. Nanti juga kalau lapar mereka selesai." Jawab Hansol. Taeil dan Doyoung mengangguk. "Hyung kami juga ingin berfoto." Ujar Doyoung pada Hansol sambil menggandeng tangan yuta.

Hansol mengangguk, "Berposelah." Suruhnya. Taeil bediri disamping Hansol dan memperhatikan tingkah lucu kedua ibu hamil itu. Mereka berpose saling membelakangi dan membuat gerakan mengusap di perut masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum dan hanya terlihat dari samping jika dari kamera, ya seperti candid.

Hansol mengambil gambar itu dan kembali menyuruh keduanya berpose lagi. Kali ini Yuta dan Doyoung membuat love sign, Yuta melengkungkan tangan kirinya hingga jarinya berada di atas kepala dan diikuti oleh Doyoung yang memakai tangan kanannya.

Keduanya tersenyum manis menghadap kamera. "Jja, sekarang kau dan Yuta." Ujar Taeil dan mengambil kamera dari tangan Hansol. Hansol berjalan mendekati Yuta. Ia memeluk Yuta dari belakang dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut membuncit Yuta. Dan seperti seolah sedang mengusap perut Yuta.

Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dan mendekati wajah Yuta. Yuta pun menolehkan wajahnya sampai sekarang mereka saling menatap dengan senyuman di wajah mereka. Tangan Yuta pun mengelus punggung tangan Hansol yang melingkari perutnya.

Taeil menatap keduanya dengan senyum mengembang dan memotret pasangan romantis itu. "Selesai." Ujarnya dan menatap puas pada hasil potretannya. Doyoung juga terkekeh kecil melihat pasangan romantis itu.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kalian bermain? Ini sudah jam satu, waktunya makan." Teriak Taeil agar di dengar ke-sembilannya. Semua member yang tengah asyik bermain itu mengangguk patuh pada Taeil. Mereka menghentikan permainan mereka dan membias tubuh masing-masing sebelum makan siang bersama.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, mereka semua sempat berkumpul dan berfoto saat sunset seolah tak mau ketinggalan moment itu. Kali ini mereka berkumpul dan membuat api unggun bersama, namun mereka harus sedikit menelan kekecewaan karena calon pengantin itu sudah harus beristirahat agar kesehatan mereka tidak drop.

Kali ini Hansol dan Yuta bergabung, mereka membakar ikan dan seafood lainnya seperti kerang dan kepiting. Johnny membawa beberapa bir dan minuman lainnya. Tentu saja yang meminum bir hanya Ia, Taeyong,Ten, Jaehyun dan Hansol. Selain karena Yuta yang sedang hamil, minirookies juga masih dibawah umur. Mereka meminum sirup sebagai gantinya.

Johnny membawa gitar di tangannya dan menyuruh Jeno untuk memainkannya. Jeno pun dengan senang hati memainkan gitar tersebut, sedangkan yang lain kini bernyanyi sambil menepuk tangan mereka hingga membuat irama.

Api unggun memang sudah menghangatkan mereka, namun suasana hangat ini lah yang berhasil membuat hati mereka ikut menghangat. Yuta tersenyum dan mengucap syukur dalam hati karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan semua orang yang dia sudah anggap keluarga keduanya itu.

Mereka memakan makan malam kali ini dengan ikan bakar dan seafood lainnya. Berkumpul dengan saling melempar senyum, tertawa karena ulah Johnny dan Ten juga kecerian Yuta. Mereka saling bercanda dan saling berbagi cerita disana.

"Aku senang dapat berkumpul dengan kalian lagi." ungkap Yuta dengan senyum lebarnya dan menatap satu-persatu wajah keluarganya. Semua tersenyum, "Kami juga senang hyung dapat berkumpul lagi bersama kami." Ujar Donghyuck dan diangguki semuanya.

Yuta tersenyum haru dan tak lama ia meringis sedikit membuat semuanya panik kecuali Hansol tentunya, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. "Hyung kenapa?" tanya Jisung khawatir. "Hyung tidak apa-apa, hanya baby-nya yang sedang aktif di dalam. Sepertinya dia ingin menyapa kalian." Ujar Yuta dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengusap perutnya.

Semua member terlihat berbinar, "Whoa, hai adik bayi... cepatlah lahir kami ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar mereka berbarengan dengan exited.

Yuta hanya dapat tersenyum dan berharap semoga kebersamaan ini tidak cepat berakhir.

.

.

Setelah acara api unggun yang mereka buat sendiri tanpa Taeil dan Doyoung, Taeyong berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai. Kaki telanjangnya ia biarkan menyentuh pasir nan indah itu. ia belum kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama kekasihnya itu karena ia masih ingin menikmati suasana pantai di malam hari. Taeyong berjongkok dan ia mengukir di pasir putih itu.

 _J & T_

Taeyong melingkari dua huruf itu dengan simbol hati. Wajah manisnya terukir senyuman yang sangat cantik. Ia menemukan ide yang lebih bagus dan memotret ukirannya. Taeyong berdiri dan berjalan lagi.

Kali ini ia menuju air laut. Taeyong membiarkan ombak kecil itu menerjang kakinya yang tak beralas. Sensasi air yang terasa menyejukkan tertinggal disana. Taeyong memandang ke atas langit yang cerah.

Senyuman itu tidak juga luntur dari wajah manisnya. Perlahan ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas dengan teratur. Mata bulat berbinar itu menutup secara bersamaan dengan udara pantai itu memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Aku mencarimu... ternyata kau disini.."

Suara bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Taeyong tidak terkejut karena ia sudah dapat menebak dari sensasi hangat yang diberikan oleh tubuh yang memeluknya dan suara berat yang merdu ditelinganya.

"Apa disini lebih menyenangkan dari pada bersamaku?" suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Taeyong membuka mata bulatnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu jika kau tahu jawabannya." Jawab Taeyong.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Taeyong..."

Kalimat itu lagi. kalimat yang tak pernah bosan di ucapkan oleh namja berkulit putih bersinar itu padanya. Taeyong sendiri tersenyum dan ia juga mengakui kalau ia tidak pernah bosan mendengar namja itu mengucapkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jung Jaehyun..."

Dan ia juga tak pernah bosan untuk membalas kalimat cinta darinya. "Boleh aku bertanya?" ujar Taeyong sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu saja... apapun pertanyaanmu akan ku jawab." Jawab Jaehyun dan menempelkan kening mereka dan tangannya kembali melingkari pinggang Taeyong dengan posesif. Hingga tubuh mereka tidak lagi berjarak.

Saling menyelami masing-masing manik yang dihadapannya, saling merasakan detak jantung yang menggila di dalam kedua dada itu. Jaehyun tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimpel yang mampu membuat Taeyong terjatuh lagi dalam pesona namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang membuatku mencintaiku? Kenapa kau suka sekali mengakatakan cinta padaku? Dan apa kau tak bosan?" tanya Taeyong tanpa memutus tatapan mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum tulus, "Tidak membutuhkan alasan bagiku untuk mencintaimu, karena kau Lee Taeyong dengan segala kesempurnaanya di mataku. Karena aku menyukai kalimat itu, dan hanya kepadamu aku mengucapkan kata cinta itu. Tidak, aku tidak pernah bosan dengan kalimat itu, bersamaan dengan hatiku yang tak pernah bosan dan justru semakin jatuh pada pesonamu."

Mendengar jawaban yang di berikan Jaehyun, Taeyong tersenyum manis. "Kau sangat indah, Lee Taeyong." Ujar Jaehyun lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar menerimaku yang seperti ini? Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan yang tak pernah kau tahu." Ujar Taeyong dengan tatapan menyendunya.

Jaehyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan suaranya, tapi kali ini ia memakai tindakannya dengan mencium bibir Taeyong. Bibir yang semanis dan selembut permen kapas itu membuatnya menjadi candu.

Ia kembali menuangkan jawabannya dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu. Membiarkan hatinya yang memimpin ciuman kali ini.

Begitu pun dengan Taeyong, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bibir tipis itu menghangatkannya. Ia menerima banyak cinta dari namja tampan di hadapannya dengan ciuman lembut itu.

Ia membiarkan Jaehyun memberikannya ciuman yang entah keberapakalinya. Karena sesungguhnya ia juga menikmati itu. Segala sentuhan dari Jung Jaehyun, ia sangat menyukainya.

.

.

Ten tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dimana sepasang kekasih itu tengah memadu kasih. Mereka sangat romantis dan ia sangat menyukainya. Pikirannya melayang pada semua saudaranya yang sudah memiliki pasangan dengan status yang jelas, bahkan Taeil dan Doyoung yang akan menikah.

Status mereka akan tertulis di tangan Tuhan dengan takdir yang sudah mengikat mereka. Bahkan Markhyuck dan Nomin yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun ia dan sahabatnya itu...tetap berada di garis yang sama.

Bukan Johnny yang salah, bahkan namja itu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, ini adalah karena alasannya sendiri. Ia hanya takut untuk memulai sebuah komitmen. Ia takut salah satu mereka mengingkari janji dan malah jadi saling menyakiti.

Ia takut kisah mereka berbeda dengan jalan cerita drama yang sering ia tonton. Ia takut kisahnya tidak semanis kisah teman-temannya. Dan berakhir dengan sebuah perpisahan.

Maka dari itu ia memilih berada di zona aman saja. Saling mengungkapkan cinta dengan tatapan dan sentuhan dengan status sahabat yang melekat pada mereka. Katakanlah ia pengecut, namun itu lah kenyataan yang sering menghantui pikirannya saat orang-orang menanyakan status mereka dan ia membuat ia kepikiran.

Ia mencintai namja Amerika itu dan begitu juga dengan Johnny. Dan Johnny sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengungkit mengenai acara penolakan yang ia berikan. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa menyesalinya sekarang.

Melihat Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang kini begitu ramah dengan status mereka, entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa iri. Hatinya seakan di cubit dari dalam. Juga, melihat Johnny dekat dengan orang lain dengan begitu ramah, juga membuat dadanya sesak.

Namun ia bisa apa? Ini adalah pilihannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Johnny menjauh darinya karena merasa di pemainkan. Walau mungkin Johnny tidak mempermasalahkan itu, namun ia juga pasti akan melukai harga dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin mendengar lagi kata cinta dan ajakan untuk memperjelas status mereka dari bibir tipi Johnny. Namun saat itu akan terucap lagi, ia pasti akan kembali dengan di hantui rasa takut sialan itu. ia menjadi sangat dilema dan seakan memakan buah simalakama.

Semuanya akan menjadi serba salah. Hatinya berkecamuk dan bahkan ia sudah tidak sadar dengan tindakannya sendiri yang sudah menjauh dari pantai. Kakinya berjalan sendiri tanpa ia kendalikan. Tatapannya kosong.

Air laut itu sudah memakan tubuhnya sebatas pinggang dan terus menaik sampai sebatas dada. Ten memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang di kendalikan oleh semua rasa dilema. Ia ingin tenang dan merasa ingin pergi dari semua ini ...

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, aku apdet hehe:V. aku seneng sama review kalian yang ngebuat aku semangat. Makasih ya :)

Tapi buat sekarng ini, aku mungkin bakal jarang update, yaaaa ngertilah...XD

Oh ya, aku mau ngebahas ttg FF A Baby, aku seneng kalian yang kemarin Review disana negdukung aku. Aku ngerisngis sendiri sih, sama komenan anatar penggemar Yuta!Uke dan Taeyong!Uke. pasti yang suka Yuta Uke dia sukanya Taeyong seme, eh yang suka Taeyong uke juga rata-rata suka Yuta seme.

aku jadi bingung mau ngasih moment part Jaeyong. kalo kebanyakan, aku takut Taeyu shipper risih atau komplen, kalo dikit aku juga gak enak sama penggemar Jaeyong. Eh, kalian jangan fanwar ya... nanti aku jadi ngerasa bersalah :( soalnya aku itu perpaduan kalian(?) suka Yuta!Uke juga Taeyong!uke.

kalo di FF ini kan, bukan HanYu doang yang jadi Main pair, tapi semua pair disini jadi sama rata. Uh, aku mau minta pendapat kalian, gimana? tapi tetep sih Johnten main pair disana.

dan buat FF ini, akungucapin terimakasih banget buat review, fav, foll, and sider. and sorry for the typo and etc.

salam Johntenny :)


	12. Chapter 12

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Johnny menuju pantai untuk mencari Ten, karena anak itu bilang ia ingin memanggil Taeyong untuk memanggil si Lee itu untuk tidur karena sudah malam. Namun ia malah mendapati Jaehyun dan Taeyong di lobby hotel yang baru saja akan masuk lift dan mereka bilang, mereka tidak melihat Ten.

Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya, jangan-jangan anak itu membohonginya untuk bermain di pantai lagi. Johnny menghela nafas, ia berlari dengan piyama putihnya menuju pantai sekarang. Ten, apa dia gila bermain di pantai jam sepuluh malam.

Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar pantai untuk menemukan tubuh mungil Ten. Ia mendekati bibir pantai lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Ya Tuhan Ten... bagaimana aku bisa menemukan tubuh mungilmu di pantai yang gelap dan luas ini!" erangnya frustasi.

Johnny berlari mendekat hingga kini kakinya sudah bersentuhan dengan air laut itu. Ia memincingkan matanya untuk memperjelas apa yang ia lihat. Dan Johnny membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapatkan tubuh mungil Ten yang sudah akan tenggelam di bawa air laut.

Johnny berlari panik mengejar tubuh Ten yang seperti robot rusak itu. Tubuh mungil itu terus maju mengikuti arus ombak. "TEEEENN! GEUMANHAE!" teriak Johnny dengan kencang tapi tak di pedulikan oleh tubuh itu. Seolah Ten tidak pernah mendengar teriakan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ombak membesar dan menerjang tubuh Ten dan tubuh itu menghilang di telan ombak. Nyawa Johnny seperti di cabut dari raganya saat itu juga. Tubuhnya membeku saat ia tak melihat tubuh mungil itu setelah ombak besar yang sempat datang menghantamnya. Kenapa rasanya seperti mimpi? Tubuh Ten menghilang di bawa ombak tepat di depan matanya. Johnny menepuk pipinya dan ia bisa merasakan sakit. Ini nyata.

Karena panik, Johnny nekat berenang ke laut. Beruntung ia membawa ponsel dan ponselnya itu tahan air. Ia menyalakan flashlight untuk menerangi dalaman laut. Johnny berenang tak tentu arah, dan ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar dapat menemukan tubuh Ten.

Johnny mengarahkan flashlightnya ke segala arah, hingga ia menemukan tangan mungil yang terapung ke atas. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan mungil itu dan menyenteri tubuh itu. Johnny sedikit mendesah lega dalam hati saat tubuh itu benar-benar Ten.

Johnny memeluk Ten dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi Ten, saat tak ada reaksi ia memutuskan untuk berenang kembali ke darat sambil menggendong tubuh Ten. Sesampainya di pantai, Johnny segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sesudah nafasnya normal, Johnny segera menekan dada Ten berulang kali. Johnny yakin, Ten menghirup air itu tadi. "Ten... kumohon bangun..." mata Johnny berkaca-kaca. Ia mengecek detak nadi Ten pergelangan tangan kiri namja manis itu.

Detakannya sangat lemah. Johnny semakin panik dan ia mengeluarkan airmatanya. "Ten! Ireonayo! Hiks.." Johnny kini kembali memompa dada Ten dan berharap air dalam paru-paru namja manis itu segera keluar.

UHUK!

Tak lama kemudian Ten terbatuk dengan keras dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya lumayan banyak. Johnny terduduk lemas memandang Ten yang kini sudah sadar. "Neo michyeoseo?!" bentak Johnny karena terlalu panik dan kesal pada namja mungil itu. Sungguh, ia sangat takut kehilangan Ten tadi.

Ten yang baru sadar memandang Johnny lemah. Ia menangisi kebodohannya sekarang. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku Johnny-ya?" tanyanya lirih dengan isakannya. Ia bahkan menghiraukan bentakan Johnny

Johnny terperangah dengan Ten yang tiba-tiba terisak dihadapannya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." kali ini Johnny melembutkan nada bicaranya. Ia membawa tubuh Ten untuk duduk, dan Johnny menyenderkan tubuh Ten pada dadanya.

Johnny menyelimuti tubuh Ten dengan tubuhnya sendiri. "Johnny, apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengarkan kalimat itu lagi?" Ten menatap Johnny dengan manik hitamnya yang kini diselimuti oleh cairan beningnya.

Johnny menatap Ten tak mengerti, kalimat apa? Dia tidak tahu. Tangan besar Johnny menyingkirkan airmata yang mengalir di pipi itu. "Johnny, kumohon... tolong katakan... katakan kalau kau menginginkanku...untuk...hiks.."

Johnny menatap mata indah Ten dengan matanya yang sudah ikut berkaca-kaca. Mata dengan manik kelam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan putus asa, takut, dan menyesal. Dan manik hitam itu menjerit seolah memohon padanya untuk menjadikannya miliknya. Dia paham sekarang, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ten dan berbisik lirih di sana.

"Aku menginginkanmu Ten, aku menginginkanmu menjadi ratu di hatiku, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi milikku..."

Setelah berbisik lirih, Johnny menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Ten. Ten tersenyum dan menangis bahagia dalam ciuman manis itu, semua dilemanya menghilang setelah Johnny berbisik seperti itu padanya. Dia percaya dengan segala ucapan Johnny padanya.

"Aku milikmu Johnny..." ujar Ten setelah Johnny melepaskan ciuman keduanya. Senyuman tersemat di bibir keduanya setelah itu. Johnny menggendong tubuh Ten dengan bridal style. Ia membawa tubuh itu menuju kamar hotel mereka.

Johnny merendam tubuh mereka dengan air hangat juga membersihkannya sekalian dari air laut. Setelah selesai, Johnny memakaikan piyama yang baru untuk tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil Ten. Ia membuat teh hangat dua cangkir dan membawanya pada Ten.

"Ten, minum ini dulu..." Johnny menyerahkan satu cangkir pada Ten dan langsung mendapat respon positif darinya. Johnny menyesap tehnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ten. Ia juga meletakkan cangkir Ten di meja nakas lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi Ten?" Johnny mendekap tubuh mungil Ten. Ten tersenyum dalam dekapan Johnny. "Aku mengalami dilema...dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri..." jawab Ten.

Johnny menatap Ten seolah bertanya. "Hyung, aku pernah menolakmu bukan tanpa alasan..." Ten mengusap pipi Johnny. "Aku hanya takut... takut untuk berkomitmen...aku takut suatu saat kita akan...berpisah..." lirih Ten.

Johnny tersenyum dan mengecup kening Ten sayang. "Kenapa harus takut? Tidakkah kau lihat aku begitu mencintaimu selama ini?" tanya Johnny lembut. "Aku hanya terlalu takut... saling mencintai, suatu saat juga bisa saling membenci... iya 'kan?"

"Saling menbenci berawal dari saling tidak mempercayai pasangannya... sekarang aku tanya, apa kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Johnny sambil menelusuri mata sipit itu. "Aku mempercayaimu, Johnny..." ujar Ten dengan tatapan yakinnya.

Johnny tersenyum, "Begitu juga denganku, aku mempercayaimu Ten." Ujar Johnny sambil tersenyum manis. Ten ikut melengkungkan senyumnya dan kilatan dari mata Johnny membuatnya yakin, jika ia tidak salah memilih untuk mempercayai namja tampan itu.

"Jadi, kita resmi berpacaran?" tanya Johnny menggoda namja manis itu. Ten tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan Johnny. Johnny tersenyum lebar dan menghadiahi Ten ciuman manis di bibir. "Jaljayo Tennie.."

"Jaljayo Johnny hyung.." ujar keduanya sebelum tertidur dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajah mereka.

* * *

Siang ini Taeil dan Doyoung sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Kini mereka sudah berada di salon kecantikan dan perawatan tubuh. Setelah men-chek up kesehatan tadi pagi, Dokter mengatakan kalau keduanya sudah sehat dari segi fisik ataupun mental.

Taeil dan Doyoung sangat bersyukur karenanya. "Doyoungie, Taeil-ah." Panggil Nyonya Moon dan Nyonya Kim. Calon pasangan pengantin itu mendekat pada ibu mereka. "Duduklah disini." Perintah Nyonya Kim dan menepuk tepat sofa di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Doyoung dan keduanya menuruti perkataan sang Eomma untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Kami mempunyai kesepakatan, mulai dari kalian di SPA nanti, kalian akan kami pisahkan dan tidak boleh bertemu sampai acara upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan." Ujar Nyonya Moon.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Memangnya kita memiliki tradisi seperti itu?" tanya Taeil pada Eommanya. Kedua ibu mereka menggeleng, "Ini hanya bagian dari kesepakatan. Kau hanya boleh melihat Doyoung saat upacara nanti, jadi mulai saat ini kalian akan dipisahkan, lagi pula hanya satu hari kok. Bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Moon.

Calon pasangan pengantin itu bertatapan sebentar sebelum menghela nafas bersama. "Ya, kami setuju saja." Jawab mereka, yang penting kedua orangtua mereka senang. Kedua Nyonya itu tersenyum senang.

"Jja, Doyoung kau biar Eomma yang mengantarmu menuju ruang SPA dan Taeil bersama Eomma Kim." Ujar Nyonya Moon sambil berjalan ke arah kiri dan diikuti oleh Doyoung. Sedang Taeil mengikuti Nyonya Kim menuju arah kanan.

Doyoung memasuki ruangan dan segera mendapatkan pelayanan. Seluruh tubuhnya akan dibersihkan dan dibuat serileks mungkin. Doyoung sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya saat itu, tidak, dia tidak sedih kok. Dia justru merasa sangat puas.

* * *

Hansol tersenyum saat manik bulat itu membuka dan di susul oleh senyuman manis pemilik mata indah itu. "Good morning, babe." sapa Hansol dan mencium merah itu romantis. "Morning too, hyung." Yuta tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, anak Appa.." kini Hansol menciumi perut Yuta dengan sayang. Yuta terkekeh geli melihat Hansol. "Tidur kalian nyenyak hm?" tanyanya. "Nyenyak sekali, karena ada Appa memeluk kami semalaman." Jawab Yuta manja.

Hansol kembali memberi ciuman pada bibir candunya itu. Kali ini ia lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yuta juga membalasnya lebih dan memberi akses pada lidah Hansol untuk memasuki gua hangatnya.

Yuta melenguh di sela-sela ciuman panas itu. Ia meremas bahu lebar Hansol dan membuat sang namja tampan itu semakin bergairah. Tak mau kelepasan, Hansol melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat benang saliva yang menjuntai indah.

Yuta menatap Hansol dengan mata sayunya dan secara tiba-tiba hormonnya melonjak. Ia menginginkan sentuhan Hansol dengan lebih. Hansol sendiri merasa tubuhnya lebih memanas, apalagi dengan posisinya yang hampir menindih di atas tubuh mungil itu.

"Hyung...bersihkan tubuhku dari sentuhan namja brengsek itu dengan sentuhanmu..." bisik Yuta di telinga Hansol. Hansol menatap mata Yuta kini memohon padanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin, ia takut Yuta kelelahan.

"Aku-"

Mendengar nada keraguan dari suara Hansol, Yuta menyela. "Aku menginginkanmu..." Hansol menatap Yuta sekali lagi sebelum mengangguk yakin. Ia mendapat lampu hijau dan ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum kembali menyerang bibir Yuta dengan ganas. Menyesap bibir bawah dan atas namja manis itu bergantian sehingga kedua belah bibir itu membengkak. Yuta membuka bibirnya dan mengundang lidah Hansol untuk kembali masuk ke dalam guanya.

Kedua tangan Yuta membukan kancing piyama Hansol dengan lihai. Hansol pun membuka piyamana dan Yuta tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas keduanya, hingga kini mereka half naked. Yuta mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang namja dan mengusapnya dengan sensual.

Membuat gairah Hansol semakin terbakar. Desahan sexy terdengar dari bibir Yuta saat tangan Hansol mencubit gemas kedua puting dadanya. Hansol melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher jenjang si cantik.

Hansol menyesap dan mengigit kecil leher Yuta dan membuat kissmark itu di beberapa bagiannya. Yuta menengadah memberikan Hansol akses lebih. Sementara tangan kiri Yuta kini menyusup dalam celana piyama Hansol.

Ia mengelus benda kebanggaan Hansol yang sudah setengah tegang itu dan membuat Hansol mendesah saat itu juga. Ia menatap mata sayu Yuta dengan seringaiannya.

"Mulai nakal rupanya..."

"Aku memang nakal hanya untukmu.. Akh." Yuta memekik saat kini Hansol menghisap puting kirinya dengan gemas dan puting kanannya di pelintir oleh tangan namja itu. Yuta yang tak mau kalah meremas penis besar Hansol di balik celana namja tampan itu.

Hansol bangkit bertumpu pada lututnya, membuat tangan Yuta terlepas dari dalam celana menggembung itu. Yuta mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa kehilangan mainannya. Hansol hanya tekekeh melihatnya.

Ia membuka celananya dan celana Yuta, hingga kini mereka full naked. Yuta merona melihat penis Hansol yang sangat besar dan panjang sungguh berbeda dari miliknya. Hansol menyeringai dan dengan sengaja mengocok penisnya hingga hampir sempurna menegang di depan wajah Yuta.

"Apa kau menyukainya, ssh..." desah Hansol. Yuta menatapnya penuh minat, dan ia bangkit hingga memutar posisi. Kini ia menindih tubuh Hansol. Yuta bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya agar perutnya tidak tertekan. Dan mulutnya ia sejajarkan dengan penis bigsize itu.

Yuta menatap Hansol dengan senyum manisnya yang justru sangat menggoda di mata Hansol. "Biar aku yang memuaskanmu, sayang..." ujar Yuta sensual. Hansol menyeringai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia memperhatikan Yuta yang mulai fokus pada penis tegangnya.

Yuta menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat kepala penis yang memerah itu. menggoda lubang kecil itu agar mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya. Hansol mendesah kecil karena pelakuan Yuta. Yuta mengemut kepala penis itu seperti permen lolipop dengan mata tertutup.

"Aaaahh~"

Hansol menengadahkan kepalanya, menggambarkan kenikmatan yang begitu menyengat pada pusat tubuhnya. Ia meremas rambut Yuta dengan gemas dan sedikit mendorong kepalanya agar Yuta cepat memasukkan batang besar itu ke dalam gua hangatnya.

Yuta menuruti kemauan Hansol, ia membuka lebih lebar mulutnya dan memasukkan batang panjang itu sebisanya. Entah penis Hansol yang kepanjangan atau mulut Yuta yang terlalu mungil, hingga penis itu hanya bisa masuk setengahnya saja.

Yuta menghisap keras penis itu, tangan kirinya menggenggam pangkal penis Hansol, mengurutnya dan mengocoknya sedikit membuat Hansol mendesah keenakan. Dan tangan kanannya itu meremas-remas twinsball milik Hansol yang sedikit membulat dan mengeras.

"Aaaaah~ Yutaaahk~ kau... shit!"

Hansol bahkan sampai mengumpat karena permainan Yuta yang begitu memanjakan tubuhnya. Hansol ikut mengin-out kan mulut Yuta pada penisnya. Ia mendesah tak karuan karena service yang diberikan Yuta begitu membuatnya melayang tinggi.

Tubuh atletis itu di banjiri keringat dan membuat tubuhnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih sexy. Sampai sepuluh menit lamanya penis besar itu semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya dan berkedut. Yuta mempercepat hisapannya dan menikmati batang besar itu bergesekan dengan gigi-giginya.

Namun Hansol malah menghentikan kegiatan Yuta. Ia menarik tubuh namja manis itu dan membuat tautan bibir dan penis itu terlepas. "Ada apa?" tanya Yuta merengut. Menandakan kalau ia tidak suka dengan kegiatannya yang di ganggu, padahalkan sebentar lagi Hansol akan klikmaks. Lihat saja percum yang mengalir dari kepala penis itu.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam holemu sayang..." Hansol terkekeh kecil dan Yuta mengangguk menyeringai. Hansol kembali menindih Yuta, dan menciumi mulai dari dada, perut, hingga selangkangan Yuta. Hansol membuat kissmark di sekitar paha dalam Yuta dan membuat desahan si cantik kembali terdengar.

"Eunghh~"

Hansol menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan menempatkannya di bawah pantat Yuta. Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Yuta hingga lubang memerah yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya dan berkedut itu nampak jelas di hadapan Hansol.

"Aku akan memulainya..." bisiknya di telinga Yuta. Yuta mengangguk dan semakin melebarkan pahanya. "Appa datang mengunjungimu Baby..." kali ini Hansol berbisik pada perut Yuta, seolah sedang berbicara pada bayinya.

Hansol menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang licin itu. "Aaaakh Hyunghhh... pallhhlihh..." pinta Yuta dengan desahannya. Hansol menurut dan perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Yuta mengigit bibirnya gemas merasakan batang bengkak itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hansol menahan birahinya agar tidak menyetubuhi kekasihnya itu dengan ganas karena ia tidak mau menyakiti namja manis itu. Hansol mendorong pelan lagi penisnya hingga kini tertanam sempurna dalam lubang Yuta.

"Hyunghh... langsung bergerak sa- akh ouuuhhh..."

Hansol memotong ucapan Yuta dengan segera melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik manis namja cantik itu. Desahan erotis Yuta mengundang Hansol lebih. Ia memeluk punggung lebar Hansol dan meremasnya sambil terus mendesahkan nama Hansol di telinga namja tampan itu.

"Aaaaakh Hansolhh hyunghh... fasther... akh..." Yuta ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya saat Hansol lagi-lagi menumbuk titiknya. Benar-benar mabuk dalam kegiatan mereka. Hansol mempercepat sodokannya ketika ia tidak bisa menahan spermanya yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

Ia menggigit leher Yuta dan tangannya memegang pinggul Yuta dan tangan kirinya ikut mengocok penis Yuta hingga penis itu mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. "AAAAKH HANSOL HYUNG!"

"YUTAAAA AAAAAAHHHH~" penis Hansol ikut menyemburkan spermanya dengan sangat banyak ke dalam tubuh namja manis itu. Hansol bangkit hingga tautan tubuh keduanya terlepas. Lelehan sperma Hansol mengalir keluar dari hole itu hingga membasahi selangkangan dan paha dalam sang namja manis.

Keduanya sibuk mengatur nafas dan Yuta pun menoleh menatap Hansol yang juga menatapnya. Ia membelai pipi Hansol dan tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung... kau mengabulkan permintaanku.." ujarnya. Hansol menggeleng kecil dan mencium kening Yuta. "Aniyo...aku yang berterimakasih padamu...saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae..." jawan Yuta dan memeluk tubuh Hansol. Hansol membalas pelukan tubuh Yuta dan tersenyum. "Ayo mandi..." ajak Hansol sambil menggendong tubuh Yuta. Yuta hanya menuruti kata kekasih tampannya itu. Sungguh morning sex dan olahraga yang begitu menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

* * *

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Donghyuck bingung saat Mark menarik ke parkiran hotel. Ia menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghyuck, dan menyuruh masuk ke dalam mobil milik Taeil. Kemudian ia menyetir mobil itu untuk menuju suatu tempat.

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Hyung, kau gila?! kau kan belum mempunyai SIM!" Mark menatap Donghyuck sedikit jengah. "Tenang saja, ok. Aku tidak akan menyetir gila-gilaan, jadi tidak akan menarik perhatian polisi." jawab Mark. Memang di usianya yang masih remaja, Mark sudah belajar cara menyetir mobil dengan Johnny, agar ia mudah kemana saja, kata anak itu.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana? Kalau member lain mencari kita bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuck gelisah. Mark menghela nafas pelan. "Jangan bertanya Donghyuck, dan aku sudah izin dengan Taeyong hyung." Jawab Mark tegas.

Donghyuck akhirnya diam dan membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu untuk fokus menyetir. Ia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dengan mata berbinar. Sebenarnya saat Taeil mengatakan kalau ia akan menikah di Jeju, ia sangat senang karena Jeju merupakan kampung halamannya. Dan ia sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ke Jeju.

Remaja cantik itu, melukis senyuman di bibir merahnya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan tempat yang sangat indah ini. Tapi, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat ia baru menyadari kalau mobil yang di lalui Mark menuju tempat yang terasa tak asing baginya.

Ia menoleh menatap Mark yang tengah fokus menyetir itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengganggu fokus Mark, jadi ia menyimpan rasa penasarannya dan akan mengeluarkan pertanyaannya nanti saat sudah tiba di tujuan.

Tak lama, Mark memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang lumayan lengang. Ia meneloh dan mendapati Mark yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Mark berjalan dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghyuck. Donghyuck menerima uluran tangan Mark saat namja tampan itu menawarkan tangannya.

Donghyuck memandang sebuah taman liar yang luas itu. Ia memandang Mark bingung saat namja tampan itu menariknya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam taman itu. Donghyuck merasa sangat tak asing. Dan ia melihat seluruh pemandangan alam bercampur tangan manusia itu dengan pandangan tak mengertinya.

saat ia, melihat pasir mainan itu Donghyuck langsung teringat dengan teman masa kecilnya. Donghyuck tersenyum, pantas saja ia merasa tak asing. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Mereka bermain disini, penuh canda tawa. Terkadang mereka juga saling menjahili satu sama lain. Membuat suasana yang hidup bagi siapa saja, yang melihat betapa polosnya mereka. Taman ini menjadi awal pertemuan mereka dan perpisahan mereka.

Donghyuck tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Mark menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan ia berharap bahwa senyumannya tidak membawa perasaanya yang kini dirundung rindu. Dia tidak ark melihatnya, dan membuat kekasihnya itu sedih karena ia harus teringat masa lalu.

Mark menaiki perosotan itu. "Mark hyung, kau mau naik itu? Kita 'kan sudah besar, kalau perosotannya roboh bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuck tak percaya dengan tingkah jarang Mark ini. Mark berdecak melihat Donghyuck, "Oh ayolah, memang kita ini seberat apa?" tanya Mark.

"Tapi 'kan-"

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Hyuckie..." ujar Mark dengan mata penhu harap. Donghyuck yang pasrah dan penasaran pun menaiki perosotan itu lebih dulu. Ia meluncur bebas ke bawah, Donghyuck yang masih dalam ketakutannya itu berteriak kecil.

Mark tersenyum manis dan ia ikut menaiki perosota itu, Donghyuck melotot melihat Mark. "Hyung! YAAAAK!" ia kembali berteriak ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya. Donghyuck menghentikan tawanya saat tubuh Mark sedikit menubruknya dan tangan itu melingkar apik di pinggang rampingnya.

Mark tertawa senang dan si namja manis merona parah. Mark membawa tubuh yang membelakanginya itu untuk bersender pada dadanya. Donghyuck menselonjorkan kakinya dan merilekskan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Mark. Mark pun menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Donghyuck dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher namja manis itu.

Donghyuck mengernyit, ia baru sadar Mark membawa sebuah buku atau album, entah lah yang jelas itu berukuran keci. Tapi Donghyuck teringat lagi saat ia bertemu ayah Mark di Cafe tempo lalu. "Ini album yang di kasih Daddy hyung 'kan?" tanyanya.

Mark mengangguk. "Hm, bukalah..." ucap Mark dan menyerahkan album itu di tangan Donghyuck. Donghyuck membuka album itu perlahan dan ia sangat penasaran dengan foto-foto di dalamnya. Mark tersenyum mengamati Donghyuck.

Mata Donghyuck membelalak, kenapa di dalam album ini ada fotonya dan sahabatnya dulu. Semua itu foto mereka sedang bermain yang berada di taman ini. Matanya memincing memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya, wajahnya, kenapa baru ia sadari itu...

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" bisik Mark lirih di telinga Donghyuck. Donghyuck menengok kaku ke samping kirinya, hingga wajah keduanya bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mark tersenyum menatap dalam mata Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menatap kosong pada album itu lagi, ia membuka lembaran terakhir, dan disanalah terdapat dua nama yang ia kenali. Ia mengusap dua nama itu dengan jari telunjuknya, dan krystal bening itu mengalir dari mata indahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

 _Lee Min Hyung & Lee Dong Hyuck_

"Kau adalah Lee Minhyung itu?" tanya Donghyuck lirih. Mark tidak menjawab, tapi ia memasangkan sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan kanan Donghyuck. Sebuah gelang berwarna putih dengan inisial LMH. Mark sendiri meletakkan tangan kirinya di samping tangan kanan Donghyuck dan memperlihatkan gelang serupa dengan berwarna hitam dan inisial LDH.

"Mark Lee adalah Lee Min Hyung, teman masa kecilmu..." ucap lirih Mark di telinga kiri Donghyuck. Donghyuck tersenyum bahagia, ia memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Mark erat. "Minhyungie... I miss you so badly..." ujar Donghyuck dengan suara bergetar.

"I miss you too, Hyuckie." jawab Mark dengan senyum menawannya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu berdoa mengenai ingatanku padamu dan Tuhan sudah menjawabnya sekarang... Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu lagi..." ujar Mark.

Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mark penuh tanya."Mark kenapa kau pindah ke Kanada? Dan kenapa kau tidak pamit padaku? Lalu apa kau melupakanku disana?" tanya Donghyuck menuntut.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kemauan orangtuaku yang tengah berseteru saat itu. aku tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja, aku pamit padamu..." Mark memotong ucapannya. Donghyuck menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Aku sempat menunggumu disini, tapi kau tidak datang, dan aku memutuskan untuk ke rumahmu saat itu tetapi kau ternyata masih di sekolah. Saat aku ingin menyusulmu ke sekolah, pamanku bilang pesawat akan berangkat dalam waktu 25 menit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menitipkan sebuah kalung pada ibumu... dan pergi ke Kanada..." kata Mark menjelaskan. Ia benar-benar jujur dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Tanpa kuduga saat tiba di Kanada, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat sebagian kecil ingatanku menghilang, dan ingatan yang terhapus itu adalah... kamu." Mark menunduk dan menatap mata Donghyuck dalam.

"Aku berusaha mengingat semuanya, tapi saat itu juga kepalaku akan terasa berdenyut sakit. Aku menyerah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, aku selalu berdoa agar suatu saat ingatan yang menghilang itu dapat kembali." jawab Mark.

"Kenapa kau berusaha mengingatnya?" tanya Donghyuck. "Karena hatiku... tak merelakan ingatan itu terhapus begitu saja... Hyuckie..." ujar Mark dengan senyum manisnya. Donghyuck tersenyum membalas Mark.

"Karena hatiku... telah jatuh padamu..." lanjut Mark menatap mata bening di hadapannya. Donghyuck merona dan tersenyum tulus. "Hatiku juga tidak pernah salah... bahwa selama ini pernah mendugamu sebagai Lee Minhyung-ku yang pergi..." jawab Donghyuck dan menyatukan kening mereka.

Mereka saling mengunci tatapan, saling berbagi perasaan yang semakin menguar dari hati mereka. Saling menatap seperti dulu, saling melihat masa lalu menyenangkan yang pernah membuat mereka merasakan kebersamaan yang begitu indah di masa kecil. Kenangan yang sempat terhapus itu kembali terbayang dalam pikiran Mark saat ia melihat ke dalam manik hitam kelam namjanya.

Hari itu, mereka habiskan dengan bernostlagia di taman hingga senja menjemput.

* * *

"Ck, ada apa dengan calon pengantin yang akan menikah besok, eoh?"

"Diam, John." Jawabnya malas. Johnny melingkarkan lengannya di bahu namja bermarga Moon itu. "Ayolah, hyung. Cerita saja...apa terjadi sesuatu, eoh?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Taeil menghela nafas gusar. "Sebenernya sih tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya...aku dan Doyoung dilarang bertemu sampai pernikahan di mulai besok." Jelas Taeil dengan wajah suntuknya.

"Ohohohoho...jadi ceritanya...ada yang kangen gitu...?" Johnny menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya bermaksud menggoda Taeil. Taeil berdecak malas merespon godaan Johnny padanya, padahalkan ia serius.

"Iya.. but, serious John. Aku sudah merindukannya...padahalkan ini baru beberapa jam." Taeil menunjukkan wajah galaunya pada Johnny. Johnny terkekeh melihat kelakuan hyung anehnya ini.

"Keep calm, hyung... this will only be up tomorrow. Saat di altar nanti, kau akan bertemu Doyoung lagi, dan disana kau tidak akan menyesal telah menunggunya untuk bertemu lagi...dia akan menjadi kado special untukmu besok." Ujar Johnny menepuk bahu Taeil.

"Ya, besok aku akan berumur 21 tahun(umur Korea) di tahun 2014 ini. Sekaligus dimana aku akan segera terikat dengan seseorang. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyangka, aku akan menjadi suami sekaligus ayah dalam waktu dekat." Kata Taeil. Matanya menerawang ke depan.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menjadi seorang paman dalam waktu dekat ini. Hahaha..." Johnny tertawa kecil. "Aku harap kau dan Doyoung berbahagian selamanya hyung." Ujar Johnny lagi, kali ini lebih serius.

"Kami belum resmi menikah, tapi kau sudah mengucapkannya saja." Jawab Taeil sambil tersenyum simpul. Johnny tergelak, "Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Johnny tersenyum miring pada Taeil. Taeil hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan sang namja Amerika di sampingnya itu.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Ten, dimana dia?" tanya Taeil menyadari tidak kehadiran namja pendek yang selalu saja mengikuti Johnny kemanapun itu. "Tadi dia bilang, dia ingin menemani Doyoung." Jawab Johnny. "Tumben kau juga tidak menemaninya..." kata Taeil lagi.

"Tadinya sih pengen... tapi saat aku lewat dapur ini, aku malah menemukan hyungku yang tengah cemberut di sana, dan aku memilih menemaninya. Bukankah aku dongsaeng yang baik?" Johnny terkekeh. Taeil mendengus malas mendengar perkataan Johnny.

Dia menatap Johnny dari samping. "Kau dan Ten...sudah sejauh mana?" tanyanya. Sejujurnya dia tahu mengenai kedekatan dua orang itu. Namun, mereka tidak pernah menampakkan status mereka.

"Tenang saja, kami belum pernah melakukan sex, kok. Jadi kami tidak akan kelepasan seperti hyung dan Hansol hyung." Jawab Johnny entah entah bermaksud jahil atau menyindir. Taeil merasa dan wajahnya memanas mendengar jawaban frontal Johnny.

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku, hubungan kalian...sudah sebatas apa?" tanya Taeil sambil menggerutu.

Johnny menghampiri pantry dapur hotel itu, dan mengambil sepiring macaron yang sudah disiapkan koki hotel. Ia menghampiri Taeil lagi dan duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Aku dan Ten sudah berpacaran semalam." Jawab Johnny jujur dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Taeil memakan macaron di hadapannya dalam diam, sebelum kembali merespon Johnny.

"Dari kau mengenal Ten dan dari bagaimana sikap kalian selama ini, baru semalam kalian berpacaran?" tanya Taeil tak percaya. Johnny mengangguk sambil mengunyah macaron dalam mulutnya.

"Ada satu hal yang membuat Ten menolakku beberapa waktu lalu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Ten menerimaku semalam." Jawab Johnny dengan senyum manisnya yang tak terlepas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taeil penasaran. "Dia takut, dia takut untuk membuat komitmen, maka dari itu dia hanya membiarkan sikap romantisku padanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa sebuah ikatan." Jawab Johnny.

Taeil mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tahu hyung? Semalam Ten hampitr saja mati tenggelam." Ujar Johnny lagi. "Mwo?!" itu bukan suara Taeil, tapi suara Taeyong yang tiba-tiba berda di samping Johnny.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Ten hampir mati tenggelam semalam?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun ikut berdiri di samping kekasihnya itu dan ikuy mendengarkan perkataan Johnny.

"Kalian ingat saat aku bertanya tentang pada kalian semalam?" Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguki pertanyaan Johnny. Johnny yang tampak kacau menemui mereka di lobby hotel itu tidak mungkin mereka lupakan.

"Aku serius kalau Ten mencarimu Taeyong, dan benar saja. Saat aku meihat ke arah pantai, ada Ten yang tengah terus berjalan ke arah laut di sana." Ke tiga orang lain di sana terkejut mendengar fajta dari Johnny

"Tapi tadi malam aku dan Jaehyun benar-benar tidak melihat Ten." Ujar Taeyong lirih.

"Ya, aku percaya kau tidak mungkin berbohong, Tae. Tapi, aku benar-benar melihat Ten berjalan seolah ia sedang dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Aku mencoba memanggilnya dan ia tidak mendengarkanku. Dan saat aku mengejarnya, ada ombak besar menghantamnya, dan saat itu juga tubuh Ten menghilang. Aku panik dan nekat berenang ke dalam laut. Beruntung aku membawa ponsel, aku mencari tubuh Ten hingga 20 menit lebih di dalam laut yang remang itu. Hingga akhirnya, aku berhasil menemukan tubuh Ten yang sudah akan tenggelam itu, langsung saja aku menariknya dan membawanya menuju tepi pantai." Ujar Johnny dengan wajah frustasinya. Ia merasa trauma sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam pada Ten.

"Itu terdengar seperti mimpi." Komentar Jaehyun dan menatap Johnny dengan pandangan sulit untuk percaya. Dia sendiri pasti sangat ketakutan bila berada di posisi Johnny. Ia tidak yakin bisa menjalani harinya dengan tenang jika Taeyong mengalami hal seperti Ten, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik.

"Jadi kau berhasil menyelamatkannya? Kau tahu apa penyebab Ten mengalami hal itu?" tanya Taeil. "Ya, dan Ten langsung sadar setelahnya. Dia menangis dan memberitahuku penyebab kejadian itu.: jawab Johnny lagi.

"Dan sebenarnya apa yang membuat Ten seperti itu?" tanya Taeyong penasaran. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Ten bisa berbuat senekat itu.

"Ten mengatakan, kalau dia mengalami dilema...dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri atau ia merasa alam bawah sadarnya yang merasa tidak tenang itu mengendalikannya hingga berbuat nekat." Johnny memandang Taeyong sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Dilema?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan. Johnny mengangguk kecil. "Ne, dia takut untuk memulai sebuah komitmen denganku, tetapi dia sendiri ternyata merasa tertekan dengan kebersamaan kami yang terkadang bahkan melebihi sepasang kekasih. Ia merasa bersalah setelah menolakku beberapa waktu lalu." Ujar Johnny.

"Dan sekarang?"

"Sekarang, kami sudah baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berhasil memastikannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, dan ia sudah mulai percaya padaku." Jawab Johnny dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Taeyong menghela nafas lega, Jaehyun dan Taeil mengagguki perkataan Taeyong.

"Oh ya, Doyoung hyung mana?" tanya Jaehyun mencari namja manis sekaligus calon istri dari pemua Moon itu. Taeil mendengus malas. "Kenapa kau mengingatkannya lagi?" ujar Johnny menghela nafas. Jaehyun terlihat kebingungan karena Taeil malah diam dan tak berniat menjawab.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata memincing pada sang tertua. Tidak bisa dipercaya, kalau pasangan calon pengantin yang akan menikah besok justru bertengkar.

"Aniyo, kami tidak bertengkar. Ibu kami melarang kami untuk saling bertemu sampai pernikahan dimulai besok." Ujar Taeil dengan raut wajah sedih dramatis di akhir.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah Taeil yang merengut itu. "Kau kan bisa menelponnya hyung.." usul Jaehyun. Taeil menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas mendengar ide Jaehyun. Kenapa tidak dari tadi ke pikiran? Batinnya.

Taeil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Doyoung, lalu Taeil membuat mode loudspeaker saat Taeyong mengodenya agar mereka dapat mendengar percakapannya dengan Doyoung juga.

Terdengar suara sambungan dan tak lama Doyoung mengangkat panggilannya. _"Yobseyo."_

Taeil hampir saja melompat kegirangan, namun saat ia mendengar suara yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Johnny, Taeyong, dan Jaehyun pun sama. Mereka merasa familiar dengan suara ini, yang jelas sih ini bukan suara Doyoung.

"Yobseyo...Eomma?"

" _Ne, wae geurae Taeil-ah?"_ tanya sang Eomma di sebrang. "Kenapa Eomma yang mengangkat panggilanku?" tanya Taeil dengan nada kecewa yang sangat kentara. _'Pantas familiar, ternyata Nyonya Moon.'_ Batin ketiganya.

" _Doyoung sedang di salon, dan ponselnya bersamaku. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menelpon Eomma saja?"_ tanya ibunya lagi.

"Eomma, aku kan ingin bicara dengan Doyoung..." ujar Taeil kecewa. _"Kau lupa ya, kalau kalian tidak boleh saling kontak dulu?"_ tanya sang ibu dengan gemas, Taeil mengerutkan dahinya lagi. setahunya Eomma-nya tidak memberikan perintah yang seperti itu.

"Eomma bilang hanya tidak boleh saling bertemu, bukan tidak saling kontak juga." Jawab Taeil tidak terima. Ia merasa rugi sekali saat ini.

" _Ya. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mengontak Doyoung dulu sampai besok!"_ jawab Nyonya Moon diseberang dengan ngotot-nya.

"Tapi Eomma-"

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian Moon Taeil! Atau kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Doyoung selama sebulan setelah menikah!_ " ancam ibunya lebih kejam. Taeil menelan ludahnya kasar, uh ia tidak mau jika harus hidup tanpa melihat Doyoung selama sebulan. Sedangkan sehari saja ia sudah sangat merindukan si namja manis itu.

"Eomma... tapi aku merindukannya~" Taeil merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat tidak pantas dengan wajah tampannya saat ini. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya yang mendengar percakapan pasangan ibu-anak itu menahan tawa. Jujur saja, Taeil yang biasa kalem jadi seperti anak kecil saat ini hanya karena seorang namja manis bernama Kim Doyoung.

" _Bersabarlah sayang...besok kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu..BYE!"_ Nyonya Moon memutuskan sambungannya sepihak setelah itu, membuat Taeil semakin mendesah kecewa.

"Sabar ya hyung..." ujar Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Taeyong secara bersamaan dengan raut wajah sedih yag dibuat-buat. Taeil hanya melirik ke tiganya sadis, dan disambut dengan tawa lepas mereka. Sungguh Taeil ingin sekali mengutuk ketiga adik tak bergunanya itu.

' _Eomma...jahat...'_ batin Taeil nelangsa.

* * *

Sementara Nyonya Moon terkekeh geli setelah mengangkat telepon dari anaknya itu. Pasti Moon muda itu tengah cemberut sekarang, membayangkannya saja membuat hatinya terhibur. Ia memang sengaja menyita ponsel Doyoung tadi, karena ia sudah menebak kalau anaknya itu pasti akan menelpon, dan benar saja.

Wanita setengah baya itu berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana calon menantunya tengah di 'benahi.' Dan ia segera disambut oleh teriakan histeris seseroang di dalamnya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya segera pada kedua orang itu.

"KYAAAA! DOYOUNGIE NEOMU YEPPO!" ternyata itu suara Ten yang histeris melihat penampilan Doyoung yang berubah 180 derajat.

Sang pemilik tubuh sendiri merasa terperangah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut pendek coklat madunya di sambung dengan rambut semi ikal yang kini menggantung sebatas pinggangnya. Poninya juga dibentuk miring ke kiri hingga menutupi alisnya tertutupi.

Tubuh rampingnya di balut oleh blues sebatas paha berwarna cream dan legging khusus ibu hamil warna hitam, alas kakinya juga menggunakan sepatu sebdal sederhana. Wajah manisnya di poles dengan make up tipis setelah melakukan perawatan khusus tadi. Dia menjadi terlihat seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya dengan wajah manis alaminya.

"Doyoungie..kau cantik sekali..." puji Nyonya Moon kagum dengan kecantikan alami Doyoung. Dia berjalan ke samping Doyoung dengan mata berbinarnya. Ten saja hingga dibuat iri melihat penampilan Doyoung kali ini.

"Eomma...kenapa rambutku harus disambung?" tanya Doyoung bingung. Bukannya tidak suka, dia hanya bingung saja. Dia juga sangat suka dengan penampilannya saat ini, benar-benar sederhana dan manis.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu hanya untuk beso, karena rambutmu harus disanggul." Jawab Nyonya Moon dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah, Ten apa kau ingin di dandani seperti Doyoung juga?" tawar Nyonya Moon pada Ten. Ten terlihat berpikir sebentar, dan setelah ia menggeleng canggung. "Sepertinya tidak usah Nyonya Moon. Kan, Doyoungie yang akan menikah." Tolak Ten halus karena tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Panggil aku Eomma, aku ini bukan hanya ibu untun Taeil dan Doyoung mulai sekarang, tapi juga untuk kalian." Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut pada Ten.

Ten mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, Eomma.." jawab Ten. Sungguh, lagi-lagi ia dibuat iri oleh Doyoung karena kelembutan hati calon mertuanya itu.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Gongmyoung dan Nyonya Kim dari luar. Mereka melangkah dan tersenyum manis pada ketiga orang disana. Dan disambut ramah oleh Ten dan Nyonya Moon, sedangkan Doyoung menunduk melihat keberadaan Eomma kandungnya disana.

Mengerti akan privasi, Nyonya Moon dan Ten memilih keluar meninggalkan ketiga orang yang memiliki hubungan darah itu disana.

Gongmyoung menghampiri adiknya yang tengah menunduk itu dengan senyum mengembang. Ia menggenggam bahu Doyoung hingga si manis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang semi sendu. Ia tahu Doyoung tengah gugup karena kehadiran ibunya.

Nyonya Kim memperhatikan kedua anaknya itu dari jarak satu meter. Ia membiarkan Gongmyoung untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Sekaligus ia menguatkan dirinya agar bisa menatap anak yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Ya...Dongsaengie...kamu sangat cantik." Ujar Gongmyoung sambil berdecak kagum. "Gomawo hyung." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis pada sang kakak. "Ya! Untuk saat ini panggil aku Oppa!" ujar Gongmyoung menggoda sang adik.

Doyoung hanya tersenyum lirih mendengarnya. Gongmyoung menghela nafas dan seikit meremas bahu Doyoung. "Doyoungie... entah kenapa aku merasa sedih, karena nanti tidak ada lagi yang menggangguku, bermanja padaku, dan menangis di pelukanku. Besok kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan bukan lagi tanggung jawabku, aku pasti sangat kesepian..." ujar Gongmyoung dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia benar-benar belum rela sepenuhnya untuk melepaskan adik kecil manis dan manjanya pada orang lain. Tapi, ini lah yang sudah dipilih sang adik, untuk melepaskan masa lajangnya yang seharusnya masih sangat panjang jika diukur lewat umur.

"Aku memang bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu nanti, tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kakakku ini kesepian...kami akan sering-sering berkunjung ke apartement hyung..." jawab Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya. Karena ia sangat mengerti dengan perasaan kakaknya itu

"Yaksok?" Gongmyoung menatap Doyoung dengan mata disipitkan, seolah menyelidiki. "Yaksok." Jawab Doyoung dengan semangat. Gongmyoung tertawa kecil dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Ekhem."

Nyonya Kim berdehem dan berhasil mendapatkan eksistensi dari sepasang adik dan kakak itu. kini Nyonya Kim berjalan menghampiri Doyoung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Gongmyoung berjalan menjauhi Doyoung dan membiarkan ibunya menggantikan posisinya kini. Ia ingin memberikan ruang pada ibunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, karena bagaimana pun juga sangat tidak baik untuk orang yang akan menikah bila masih menyimpan perasaan benci pada kedua orangtuanya.

Kagum. Itulah perasaan wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkan namja manis itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat bagaimana cantiknya sang anak. Kecewa dan menyesal lah yang kini melingkupi relung hatinya kini. Merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menjaga kesempurnaan mutiaranya itu.

"Mianhae..." satu kata terucap lirih dari bibir bergetarnya. Matanya yang berair dan siap untuk menumpahkan kristal beningnya itu, menatap mata bulat milik sang putri. Putri yang sudah ia hancurkan, putri yang ia ubah takdirnya dengan keegoisannya bersama sang suami. Begitu jahatnya ia pada sang bungsu dulu, kini terngiang bagai kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku bukan Eomma yang baik untukmu. Kau pasti menderita karena perbuatan kami dulu...kami yang tidak pernah melihat betapa cantiknya wajahmu, betapa mempesonanya dirimu sebagai seorang yeoja, bukan betapa tampannya sebagai namja." Nyonya Kim mengelus lembut pipi Doyoung yang kini sudah dibanjiri oleh airmata.

Pancaran takut, gugup, dan kecewa yang ada dalam netra beningnya sang anak, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Doyoung hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tanpa isakkan. Tanpa sang ibu tahu, Doyoung juga menyimpan rindu yang sangat dalam padanya.

"Kami memang bodoh menyakitimu yang terlahir sebagai putri. Tolong maafkan kami, Doyoung-ah..." Nyonya Kim menangis dihadapan Doyoung dan menatap wajah cantik anaknya penuh penyesalan.

"Kami menyesali semuanya, Doyoung. Tolong maafkan kami..." Doyoung yang sudah tidak kuat melihat sang ibu menangis pun menyerah atas ego-nya. Ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dengan erat, dan menangis dibahunya. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini.

"Biarpun susah...tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memaafkanmu...Eomma..." ujar Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya yang basah. Ia tersenyum samar di balik punggung wanita itu. Nyonya Kim tersenyum bahagia, ia membalas pelukan Doyoung dengan penuh kasih sayangnya.

"Kau benar-benar suci, Doyoung-ah. Tapi kami sudah terlambat..." ujar Nyonya Kim murung, Doyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang ibu bingung.

"Seandainya kami bisa memutar waktu kembali untuk bisa membahagiakanmu... tapi esok kau akan menikah... kau akan segera lepas dari genggaman kami." Ujar Nyonya Kim sedih dan menyesal. Doyoung tersenyum, "Eomma tidak kehilangan kesempatan kok. Eomma masih bisa dekat dengan kami nanti. Eomma, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melewati masa kehamilanku..." ujar Doyoung sambil mengelus perutnya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum menatap perut anaknya itu, dia mengelus perut yang sudah sedikit membesar itu dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki cucu..." ujarnya dengan penuh haru.

Gongmyoung tersenyum melihat ibu dan anak yang sudah berbaikan itu. ia mendekat dan tersenyum pada mereka. Nyonya Kim menyambutnya dengan cara memeluk kedua anaknya itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Diikuti oleh Gongmyoung dan Doyoung yang saling bertatapan dan tersenyum lega.

* * *

PUK!

Tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Jeno dari lamunannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati si manis Jaemin di belakangnya dengan dua cangkir gelas di tangannya. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang masih kosong, dan menyuruh Jaemin untuk duduk disana. Jaemin menurut dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah sang kekasih.

"ini...latte?" tawar Jaemin pada Jeno dengan tangan kanannya yang menyodorkan cangkir putih itu. Jeno tersenyum singkat dan mengambil secangkir latte itu di tangan Jaemin. "Gomawo." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lirih.

"Cheonma..." Jaemin mendudukkan bokongnya disebelah Jeno. Ia menyesap lattenya dan memandang lurus ke arah pantai dihadapannya yang terhalang oleh pagar pembatas balkon itu.

"Jisung, eoddi?" tanya Jeno. "Dia sedang tidur." Jawab Jaemin. "Hyung sangat menyukai kalung itu, ya?" tanya Jaemin sambil melirik kalung berbandul cincin di tangan Jeno.

"Ne, ini satu-satunya kenangan dari ibuku." Jawab Jeno dengan pandangan yang lurus dan juga kosong, tapi ada terselip kerinduan dalam nada bicaranya saat menyebut kata 'ibuku', dan Jaemin dapat merasakannya.

"Maksudnya kenangan?" tanya Jaemin hati-hati. Ia takut jika ini akan melukai Jeno, biarpun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, kenangan satu-satunya setelah ibuku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tidak tahu dimana ibuku sekarang, terakhir aku melihatnya saat ia meninggalkan aku sendirian di umur 7 tahun, sedang ayahku sendiri sudah tiada dari aku berumur 5 tahun." Jeno tersenyum miris sambil menatap kalung dalam genggamannya.

"Wae? Kenapa ia meninggalkanmu?" Jaemin menatap iba pada Jeno, sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka Jeno yang selama ini terlihat baik-baik saja, justru menyimpan duka dihatinya. Jaemin tidak marah pada Jeno yang tidak daridulu bercerita, ia paham mungkin Jeno butuh waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita padanya.

"Dia memilih pergi bersama namja lain yang sudah dicintainya. Cincin ini...dia melepaskannya sebelum pergi...seolah mengatakan kalai ia sudah tidak lagi mencintai ayahku..." Jeno tersenyum pedih sambil mengelus cincin emas itu.

Jaemin merasa bersalah karena dia sudah menyinggung hal yang sepertinya sangat sensitif pada kekasihnya. "Mianhae...aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih..." ujar Jaemin tak enak hati.

"Gwaenchana.. aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman jika tidak diceritakan nantinya...aku tidak mau kau malah curiga dan menuduhku berselingkuh karena sering memperhatikan cincin ini..." jawab Jeno dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku bercerita padamu karena aku percaya padamu..." Jaemin tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jeno. "Tapi...aku tetap merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatmu mengingat masa lalu..." jawab Jaemin dengan mata yang menatap sang kekasih sendu.

"Sudahlah... jangan sedih, tidak baik apalagi di hari kebahagiaan kakak kita yang akan segera melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan." Jeno menatap Jaemin berusaha membuat sang kekasih percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saa Jaemin menyadari pancaran miris dari mata sipit Jeno.

Tak mau menghancurkan usaha sang kekasih, Jaemin kembali tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Mark hyung dan Donghyuck, ya?" tanya Jaemin dengan ekspresi penasarannya. "Katanya Mark hyung sih, mereka ingin bernostlagia." Jawab Jeno acuh. Jaemin hanya mengangguk mengerti setelahya.

"Ssshh..."

Tiba-tiba Jaemin merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Jeno panik. "Aniya, hanya 'tamu bulanan'." Jawab Jaemin sambil bersemu, karena dia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Jeno meringis, "Sakit ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jaemin. "Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Jaemin sekenanya.

"Apa tidak ada obat penghilang rasa sakitnya?" tanya Jeno lagi. "Ada, di peluk kamu." Jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Jeno.

SRET

Jaemin terkejut ketika Jeno menariknya hingga terjatuh di pelukan hangat sang namja tampan itu. padahal dia hanya bercanda dengan Jeno tadi. Tapi ia tidak ingin menolak, karena ia juga sangat menyukainya.

"Apa sakitnya hilang?" tanya Jeno dengan senyum menyeringainya yang tak diketahui Jaemin. jaemin hanya mengangguk kaku karena malu, dan itu membuat Jeno terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Jeno. "Tapi, tumben kau tidak merengek ingin ke pantai lagi hari ini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kita harus bersiap untuk pernikahan Taeil hyung dan Doyoung besok hari kan? Jadi kita harus banyak istirahat supaya tidak kelelahan." Jawab Jaemin sambil menyender di bahu Jeno.

Jeno mengangguk. "Baiklah-baiklah."

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Ini sudah sore, loh." Ujar Jeno lagi sambil mengecupi pipi chubby Jaemin. "Perutku sangat sakit, membuatku tidak nafsu makan dan malas melakukan sesuatu. Tapi..Jisung juga belum makan ya?" Jaemin menoleh ke belakang dan menatap mata Jeno.

"Ya, dia belum makan." Jawab Jeno. "Ya sudah, ayo bangunkan Jisung. Kasihan dia belum makan siang." Ujar Jaemin. "Biar aku saja, kau tunggu disini." Ujar Jeno dan berdiri dari posisinya.

Jaemin mengangguk dan membiarkan Jeno membangunkan Jisung. Tak lama terdengar suara eributan dua orang lain yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka. Sepertinya Mark dan Donghyuck sudah pulang.

"Jaeminie!"

"Donghyuck." Jaemin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Donghyuck. "Ne, kau mengagetiku Hyuckie..." Donghyuck membuat tanda piece di tangannya sambil tersenyum jahil dan duduk di samping Jaemin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaemin saat Donghyuck memberinya segelas minuman. "Ini sari apel, tadi aku membelinya di jalan bersama Mark hyung." Jawab Donghyuck. "Buat apa?" Jaemin mengangkat minuman itu dan mencium aroma minumannya.

"Pereda nyeri sakit perut." Jawab Donghyuck lagi. jaemin mengangguk mengerti. "Gomawo." Ujar Jamin sambil tersenyum. Ah, sahabatnya ini benar-benar perhatian membuatnya makin sayang. "Cheonmaneyo." Jawab Donghyuck lagi dan membalas senyuman Jaemin.

"Kalian habis dari mana memangnya?"

"Habis dari taman hehe..." Donghyuck nyengir lucu pada Jaemin. "Neomuhae!" Jaemin mencebik. "Wae?" tanya Donghyuck tak mengerti kenapa Jaemin merajuk padanya.

"Kau dan Mark hyung tidak mengajak kami ke taman, jahat." Ujar Jaemin dengan wajah kesalnya. Donghyuck memutar matanya malas mendengarnya. "Tentu saja kami tidak mengajak kalian, tidak asyik bernostlagia jika ada orang lain." Jawab Donghyuck.

"Ya! Kau pikir kami penganggu?!"

"Aniya! Bukan seperti itu. kami kan hanya sedang mengulang masa lalu, jadi yaaa seperti itu..." jelas Donghyuck sambil sedikit meringis.

"Ah, tetap saja kalian jahat!" keukeuh Jaemin sambil menatap Donghyuck sengit. Donghyuck memutar matanya malas menatap sahabatnya itu. "Ne, baiklah-baiklah kami jahat." Donghyuck memilih mengalah pada Jaemin yang tengah PMS itu. "Hei! Kalian tidak ingin ikut makan?" teriakan Mark terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Ne, hyung. Kajja." Ajak Donghyuck pada Jaemin. "Ya, nanti aku menyusul." Jawab Jaemin sambil menghabiskan sari apelnya.

* * *

Suasana malam di Shilla hotel Jeju kini terlihat sepi karena hampir semua penghuni atau pengunjung atau lebih tepatnya keluarga Moon dan Kim juga anak-anak mereka yang sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat sekaligus persiapan untuk pernikahan besok.

Bahkan calon pengantin yang kini terpisah juga sudah tertidur dengan lelap, walau awalnya juga sangat susah untuk tidur lantaran saling rindu, tapi akhirnya bisa tidur juga setelah melihat saling melihat foto di galery ponsel.

Pasangan Hansol dan Yuta yang sedari pagi tidak keluar kamar, hanya bermain dan saling bermanja kini juga sudah terlelap, dengan alasan persiapan diri agar tidak kelelahan. Johnny dan Ten yang sudah menjadi pasangan itu pun menghabiskan malam ini dengan bermanjaan sambil menunggu mata mereka menutup untuk tidur. Minirookies yang biasa rusuh dan berisik kini sudah tertidur dengan lelap karena tidak mau mengecewakan kedua kakaknya yang akan menikah itu.

Kedua belah pihak keluarga yang berkumpul di hotel itu juga sudah tertidur, bahkan Tuan Kim dan Tuan Moon yang sedari pagi mengecek berulang-ulang keadaan di pantai, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Mereka juga baru beristirahat di kamar hotel saat jam 10 malam. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi kedua orangtua yang akan menikahkan anak mereka itu.

Tapi waktu istirahat tidak di pakai dengan baik oleh pasangan satu ini. Mereka bahkan terlihat sedang bermarahan disaat orang-orang berbahagia. Dengan wajah manis yang di tekuk sedangkan yang berwajah tampan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada sang kekasih.

"Ayolah...Tae hyung~" rajuknya pada sang namja manis menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, sungguh tidak cocok dengan permintaannya itu. Taeyong berdecak malas mendengarnya. "Plis deh Jae, besok tuh ada acara. Aku gak mau dateng dengan keadaan kacau besok. Masa iya orang besok nari-nari aku cuman bengong doang?" omel Taeyong.

"Oh Ayolah hyung... aku ingin kau hamil lagi! ya ya ya..." Jaehyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Taeyong melotot pada Jaehyun. "Ya! Enak sekali kau mengatakan hal itu?! kenapa kau tidak buat sendiri saja, kau fikir gampang apa, hamil itu?!" jawab Taeyong sadis.

Ia menatap Jaehyun jengah. Entah apa yang merasuki pemikiran si pemuda Jung itu hingga meminta seorang bayi seperti meminta permen padanya. Sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri, juga tiba-tiba merasa iri dengan pasangan Taeil-Doyoung dan Hansol-Yuta. Ia juga sangat merindukan calon bayinya yang gagal waktu lalu. Karena menurutnya Taeyong itu bisa hamil, kenapa tidak sekalian aja minta? Inner Jaehyun.

"Hyung, aku berjanji akan bermain lembut nanti. Please ya Yongtongie hyung... memangnya kamu tidak mau punya anak sama aku? Kayak Hansol-Yuta hyung dan Taeil-Doyoung hyung?" rengek Jaehyun.

Taeyong memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar salah makan tadi atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga meminta yang macam-macam di dini hari begini. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dan ia tekejut ketika ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari sofa.

"Ya! Jung jaehyun!"

Taeyong otomatis melingkari sebelah tangannya di belakang bahu Jaehyun agar tidak jatuh, Jaehyun sendiri sudah membawa tubuh mungil Taeyong ke atas kasur Kingsize hotel itu. Taeyong memejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya terhempas di busa-busa empuk itu.

Jaehyun merebahkan dirinya di samping Taeyong dan memeluk sang kekasih dari samping. "Hyung, aku benar-benar pingin..." ujar Jaehyun lagi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taeyong menoleh dan akan memarahi Jaehyun lagi, tapi sebelum sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir tipisnya, Taeyong dibuat bungkam oleh wajah tampan Jaehyun yang sangat minim jarak dengan wjaahnya, di tambah dengan cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Taeyong terhanyut dalam manik tajam yang begitu mempesona dihadapannya. Manik berwarna coklat gelap itu menatapnya penuh cinta dan berhasil mengirim getaran-getaran halus ke dalam dadanya.

Begitu mempesona dan indah, dia sadar kalau hatinya sudah terjerat dalam pesona indah namja dihadapannya. Ia pun memilih menyerah. "Jaehyun-ah... kenapa kau terlihat semakin tampan?" tanya Taeyong sambil memutar-mutar lembut rambut Jaehyun.

"Eoh, benarkah hyung? Tapi sebenarnya aku memang tampan dari dulu sih." jawab Jaehyun sambil ketawa. "Dasar." Jawab Taeyong malas.

"Jaehyun, sebenarnya aku juga mau mempunyai anak darimu lagi.." kata Taeyong dengan sedikit malu.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Jaehyun yang senang mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya langsung bangkit dari posisinya. "T..Tapi Jaehyunie, kau harus berjanji bersikap lembut saat memasukiku, aku tidak mau berjalan terseok-seok besok." Pinta Taeyong dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak janji yaaa hyungieee..." jawab Jaehyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Taeyong.

...

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaehyun, hingga sangat dekat, saat saling bertatapan, Taeyong berkata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehyunie." Taeyong langsung mencium bibir tipis Jaehyun dan mendorongnya hingga Jaehyun dalam posisi dibawah dan ditindih oleh Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya terheran-heran dengan melihat tingkah Taeyong lebih sedikit agresif.

Taeyong mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama yang dipakai Jaehyun dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu erotis dimata Jaehyun.

"Damn... yeah." Gumam Jaehyun dalam hati sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Apapun untukmu Yong-yongie." Kata Jaehyun pada Taeyong dan memasang tampang pasrah. "Woe Jaehyunie, _stop acting like a hot guy_." Rengek Taeyong yang langsung menyerang bahu Jaehyun dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana, ia tidak mengincar leher karena ia tidak mau terlihat oleh orang-orang besok saat acara.

Setelah keduanya _polos_ dan saling bermain ditubuh satu sama lain, menciumi tubuh satu sama lain dan Taeyong sudah mencapai klimaksnya berkali-kali saat Jaehyun memberinya blowjob.

"S...akk Ku mau kel...uar." pekik Taeyong. Hal ini membuat Jaehyun memperkuat hisapannya pada penis kecil itu. Taeyong pun menyemburkan lahar panas itu didalam mulut Jaehyun untuk yang ke empat kalinya, Jaehyun menelan habis semua cairan yang ada di dalam rongga mulutnya, terlihat sedikit sisa cairan Taeyong di pipi dan bibir tipis milik Jaehyun, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggairahkan.

"Jaehyunie...Kau belum keluar sama sekali, kau curang." Rengek Taeyong sambil meraih junior Jaehyun yang dari tadi sudah mengeras. "AH...anniyo Hyungie, aku tidak mau membuang buang spermaku, akan kukeluarkan di dalam holemu hyung." Jelas Jaehyun dengan wajha memerah.

"Akhh Jaehyun, aku ykin aku langsung hamil dalam satu kali ini." Goda Taeyong yang sudah mendapatan kekuatannya kembali dan meraih kepala Jaehyun sembari menjilati sisa-sisa cairan yang tercecer di pipi dan bibir Jaehyun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jaehyun.

Setelah mengambil posisi paling nyaman untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam Taeyong, Jaehyun menarik dn mengangkat kaki kanan Taeyong dan meletakkan di atas bahunya, dan kaki kiri Taeyong dibiarkan sedikit terbuka.

Taeyong yang sudah tidak tahan lagi hanya bisa menggigit bibit sambil terengah-engah. Jaehyun langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole pink Taeyong, sebagai pemanasan.

Taeyong mendesah kesakitan. "Emhhh sakit Jaehyunie." Rengek Taeyong karena holenya terasa aneh dengan dua jari Jaehyun di dalamnya.

"Sabar chagiya, ini tidak akan sakit," kata Jaehyun dengan berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Taeyong sekilas.

Taeyong mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Saat Jaehyun mengeluar-masukkan jarinya, ia merasa geli, sakit dan aneh. "Kau siap hyung?" Jaehyun memberi aba-aba kalau ia akan memasukkan penisnya yang bigsize itu.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, tingkahnya ini membuat Jaehyun terkekeh geli. Pada percobaan pertama gagal karena memang "Hole" Taeyong masih lumayam original, karena baru dua kali di jebol Jaehyun selama menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pada percobaan kedua, Jaehyun berhasil memasukkan seperempat juniornya ke dalam hole Taeyong, Taeyong menggeliat merasakan sesuatu merasuki tubuhnya

Jaehyun kembali menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Taeyong sambil menghujam seluruh juniornya i hole Taeyong. Saat Taeyong akan mendesah hebat, Jaehyun langsung meredamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Jaehyun terus menggenjot lubang Taeyong dengan perlahan, tentunya dengan lembut.

"Sakit chagi?" tanya Jaehyun dengan lembut.

"A..aniyo Jaehyunie, aku menyukai perasaan aneh saat milikmu berada di dalamnya." Jawab Taeyong dengan malu.

Jaehyun tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimplenya. Ia mempercepat genjotannya dengan dengan ritme yang dimulai Smooth, medium, hingga high.

Saat kecepatan memasuki kecepatan tertinggi Taeyong memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terguncang akibta tenaga Jaehyun yang cukup kuat.

"Ssssshhhh...Jaaeeh hyuuunhh aaku mamau keluaaaar..." Taeyong mencapai puncaknya kembali, dan ia holenya pun memproduksi cairannya juga.

"Ber...ber sama chagi." Kata Jaehyun hingga akhirnya ia menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya di dalam hole Taeyong. Jaehyun yang mulai lemah pun mencabur penisnya dari hole Taeyong, ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Taeyong.

"Gomawo hyung..." ujar Jaehyun dan mencium kening Taeyong lembut. Taeyong tersenyum. "Ne, terimakasih juga kau mau bermain lembut." Jawab Taeyon dan keduanya tertidur sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

TBC

hau, chap ini ada 2 NC hahaha/smirk/ gimana? uh, aku berterimaksih banget sama yang udh kasih masukan tentang gaya penulisan juga tahu kok gaya penulisan aku masih kurang bagus, tapi makasih atas masukkannya. hehe :) dan makasih banget buat yang udh ngreview, fav, foll, dan sider. maaf atas Typo dan lainnya.

salam Johntenny :)


	13. Chapter 13

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Hansol memandang puas pada tampilan dirinya di depan cermin ruang tengah. Rambut pirangnya di tata dengan poni ke atas, setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja dalam hitam dan di padu dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan juga sepatu Derby yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Sangat resmi dan terlihat menawan untuknya.

Ia melihat jam berwarna silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan itu artinya upacara pernikahan Taeil dan Doyoung akan dimulai dalam waktu satu jam ke depan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Yuta, ia sudah harus memanggil kekasihnya itu untuk segera menuju pantai.

Pemuda tampan dengan tuxedo resmi itu tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya yang sedang memoles liptint pink di bibir ranumnya yang memang sudah berwarna merah cherry alami. Ia mendekat dan berdiri di belakang kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Rambut coklat madunya tertata rapi berponi hingga menutupi kening mulusnya. Wajah manisnya di beri beberapa make up ringan seperti bedak tipis, eyeliner di mata bulatnya, dan liptint berwarna pink di bibir ranumnya.

Empire line dress berwarna putih yang dipakainya terlihat sangat elegan di tubuhnya dan perut besarnya juga tidak tertekan dengan dress itu. Namja manis itu sengaja memakai dress karena ia tidak mungkin memakai setelan resmi seperti Hansol dengan perut yang membesar, dan itu pasti akan terlihat aneh.

Kaki rampingnya di balut dengan sepatu Loafers berwarna putih, hingga ia tidak terlihat sederhana dan sangat manis di mata sang namja tampan. Sang namja tampan mengambil sebuah kalung emas putih di laci meja rias yang mereka pakai.

Ia memakaikan kalung emas cantik itu di leher jenjang sang kekasih manisnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum manis sambil memandangi bandul kalung yang berbentuk lingkaran berlapis berlian. Mewah dan terlihat sederhana.

"Kamu selalu saja cantik..." ujar Hansol dan mengecup pelipis kanan namja manis itu. Sedang yang di puji hanya bisa merona tipis. "Siapa yang mengajarimu memakai make-up, hm?" tanyanya lagi, ia terlihat penasaran sekali.

Yuta menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada, tapi kurasa ini berjalan dengan sendirinya atau bawaan baby juga mungkin..." jawab Yuta santai. Hansol menunduk dan memeluk Yuta dari belakang. "Apa baby kita ini seorang jagoan, eoh?" Hansol mengusap perut membesar itu. Yuta menatap Hansol dengan pandangan bingungnya, dan Hansol terkekeh lantaran gemas dengan keimutan sang kekasih.

"Banyak orang yang bilang, jika sikap ibu yang tengah hamil itu lebih suka berbenah atau lebih suka dengan kerapian, dan juga sang ibu terlihat bersinar dan sangat cantik..." wajah manis itu semakin merona saat namja tampan itu menatap lekat dirinya. "Berarti calon bayinya adalah seorang laki-laki." Lanjut Hansol dengan senyum merekahnya.

Yuta tersenyum tulus dan mengelus pipi Hansol di samping wajahnya. "Apa hyung menginginkan seorang putra?" tanya Yuta lembut. Hansol menggeleng kecil, "Bukannya tidak mau...aku tidak mementingkan gender untuk anak pertama kita, di beri seorang jagoan aku akan bersyukur dan di beri putri pun aku juga akan bersyukur, asal dia sehat dan tak memiliki kekurangan apapun." Jawab Hansol dengan lugas.

Yuta tersenyum memandang pantulan mereka berdua di cermin dengan Hansol yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku juga sama...siapapun bayi kita aku akan menerimanya." Jawab Yuta. Hansol melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Yuta. "Jja, kita harus segera menuju pantai, pasti sudah banyak orang yang datang."

Yuta mengangguk dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar hotel menuju pantai yang sudah di dekor sedemikian rupa. Gongmyoung benar-benar hebat mendekorasi pantai yang sudah ditetapkan Taeil dan Doyoung sebagai lokasi dimana mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Banyak rangkaian bunga di sekeliling pantai dan warna yang dipakai dekorasi benar-benar identik dengan laut. Perpaduan warna putih, biru Aqua, dan beberapa warna pastel benar-benar membuat kesan lembut di dalamnya. Di tambah dengan suasana pantai yang begitu alami di hadapan mereka, membuat semua tamu undangan yang mulai berdatangan tersenyum dengan dekorasi indah yang dibuat oleh Gongmyoung. Di depan mereka ada sebuah rangkaian bunga melingkar yang dijadikan sebagai latar belakang altar.

Sepasang kekasih itu menghampiri pasangan lainnya yang juga sudah siap di bangku masing-masing. Ada Johnny, Jaehyun dan minirookies yang berpakaian formal resmi seprti Hansol dan juga ada Ten dan Taeyong memakai pakaian semi formal yang membuat mereka terlihat manis berada di samping kekasih mereka.

"Yuta hyung, Hansol hyung!" sambut Jaemin dan diikuti lambaian tangan dari yang lainnya. Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum membalas lambaian mereka. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang duduk di barisan depan sebelah kanan sedangkan minirookies bersama manager mereka berada di sebelah kirinya. Yuta mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ten, dan diikuti Hansol yang duduk disebelahnya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersenyum pada keduanya

Johnny menyapa Hansol dengan melakukan highfive. "Yuta hyung memakai dress?" tanya Ten dengan wajah berbinar. Yuta mengangguk sedikit canggung. "Wae? Apa jelek?" tanya Yuta sedikit meringis. Ten menggeleng cepat mendengar keraguan Yuta. "Aniyo. Yeppeuda!" seru Ten pada Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum lega dan mencubit pipi Ten. "Tennie do." Celetuk Johnny dan memberikan wink-nya pada Ten, sedang yang diberi wink sekarang sudah merona parah. Membuat Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Hansol yang memperhatikan terbahak melihatnya. Ten yang salah tingkah pun memeluk pinggang Johnny dan menyembunyikan wajah blushing-nya di perut sang namja tampan itu.

"Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?" tanya Hansol sambil celingukan. Ia melihat jam lagi yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. "Sepertinya lima belas menit lagi." Jawab Taeyong sambil melihat semua tamu undangan yang sudah bersiap di bangku masing-masing untuk menyambut kedatangan mempelai pria.

Tak lama, Yumin mendekati mereka. Ia menepuk pundak Johnny hingga sang namja Amerika itu berpaling padanya. Yeoja cantik itu mebisikkan sesutu di telinga Johnny. Johnny mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri membuat sang kekasih mengernyit. "Mau kemana?" tanya Ten menahan tangan Johnny dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

Johnny melepaskan tangan Ten dengan senyum misteriusnya. Ten mengernyit saat Johnny meninggalkannya, dan saat ia ingin menyusul, Ten terpaku. Johnny duduk di kursi grand piano berwarna putih yang memang disediakan untuk meramaikan suasana pernikahan Taeil dan Doyoung dengan lagu-lagu yang akan dimainkan. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Johnny adalah pianistnya.

Terlihat seorang pendeta yang sudah berdiri di altar dengan sebuah kitab suci di tangannya. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh tegapnya yang seolah mengatakan kalau ia sudah siap untuk menyatukan kedua orang yang saling mencintai di hadapan Tuhan.

Dentingan piano mengalun romantis bersamaan dengan kedatangan Taeil dari belakang para Tamu dan juga semilir angin pantai yang sejuk menerpa mereka semua. Serentak para tamu berdiri menyambut ke datangan si mempelai pria itu. "Pernikahannya akan segera dimulai." Gumam Jaehyun dan meremas tangan Taeyong pelan. Sementara Taeyong tersenyum memperhatikan Taeil yang tengah berjalan dengan gagah menuju altar itu.

Taeil berjalan dengan gugup dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum pada semua tamu yang hadir dengan penampilan sempurnanya. Tuxedo putih dan dasi pita yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Rambut hitamnya yang di model serapi mungkin, membuat nilai plus pada dirinya.

Taeil yang melihat semua sahabatnya dan keluarganya ada disana... membuatnya melangkah semakin yakin. Tak dipungkiri, jantungnya berdebar seiring langkahnya menuju altar dimana ia akan mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya bersama seseorang yang dicintainya. Taeil mendesah lega saat ia sudah berada di atas altar dan menghadap para tamu. Ia melihat ke arah depan yang menjadi pintu masuk untuk kedatangan sang mempelai wanita. Taeil akan bersabar menunggu walau selama apapun.

.

.

Sementara di suatu ruangan...

Doyoung menatap gugup pada tampilan dirinya di cermin. Dilihat dari bawah, ia memakai wedges putih bergliter yang begitu cocok di kakinya. Gaun berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dengan bawah mengembang mekar dan bergelombang. Kain sutera yang menutupi lengan dan punggungnya di selipkan di bawah dada, hingga memamerkan bahu mulusnya. Mahkota kecil di atas rambut yang sudah disanggul rapi dan poninya yang memiring ke samping. Kalung dan anting yang menghiasi leher jenjang dan telinganya. Hingga wajahnya yang di poles make up, alisnya di bentuk menjadi lebih tebal, matanya yang diberi eyeshadow, eyeliner yang mempertajamnya dan bulu mata palsu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Bedak, blus on tipis di pipi chubbynya dan lipstick merah cherry membuatnya semakin seperti seorang cinderella.

Perlahan ia menatap yakin pada pantulan dirinya di cermin dan ia mengambil sebucket bunga mawar putih di atas mejanya. Dia melihat jam di atas meja riasnya, dan jantungnya semakin berdebar. Saat itu, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Doyoung menatap gugup pada namja yang merupakan ayah kandungnya tersebut, yang kini berjalan menuju dirinya. Tuan Kim menatap anaknya degan pandangan sedikit getir. Dengan senyum lirih dan penuh penyesalan ia berkata pada Doyoung. "Sebelum Appa mengantarmu menuju calon suamimu, Appa ingin meminta maaf atas waktu yang terbuang sia-sia diantara kita, Doyoung-ah. Dan Appa berharap kau mau mengampuni Appa-mu ini."

Doyoung tersenyum tipis pada mata yang menyembunyikan kerapuhan itu. "Aku sudah memafkan kalian, Appa." Jawabnya. "Gashamnida." Jawab Tuan Kim dengan senyum lega. Ia menggandeng tangan sang anak dan membawanya pada calon suami yang sudah menunggu di Altar.

"Kajja, calon suamimu sudah menunggu di Altar." Doyoung tersenyum malu saat sang ayah mengatakan 'calon suami-mu' padanya. Dan ia membiarkan hatinya kembali bergetar karenanya. Tanpa sadar Doyoung menggenggam tangan sang ayah dengan erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugupnya saat ia sudah sampai di pantai.

Saat di palang masuk, ia dapat melihat Taeil yang begitu tampan dengan tuxedo putih berdiri di atas altar dengan tatapan memuja yang dilayangkan namja tampan itu untuknya.

Semua tamu menyambut kedatangan Doyoung dengan penuh suka cita. Dan mereka dibuat terpesona oleh penampilan Doyoung hari itu. dia seperti putri kerajaan yang akan menikah dengan pangerannya. Tak hanya tamu, Taeil pun merasa jatuh cinta beruang kali dengan pesona namja manis itu.

Doyoung berjalan perlahan menuju Taeil diiringi alunan piano dari Johnny. Ia membalas senyuman Taeil dengan senyuman manisnya. Dengan tatapan kekaguman yang ditunjukkan keduanya, membuat keduanya semakin jatuh cinta.

"Waw! Doyoung hyung sangat cantik." Celetuk Jaehyun dengan wajah berbinar. Taeyong yang tengah memperhatikan Doyoung kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun dengan deathglarenya. Tapi yag di pandang seperti itu hanya acuh, membuat namja manis itu mengerang kesal dalam hati. Ia tahu Doyoung sangat cantik, tapi jangan di katakan secara langsung bisa tidak? Ia kan jadi cemburu, kira-kira itu isi hati Taeyong.

Saat jarak keduanya hanya tinggal satu langkah, Tuan Kim berhenti di hadapan Taeil. Taeil mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, bersiap untuk menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. Tuan Kim menyerahkan genggaman tangan Doyoung hingga kini tangan mungil itu berada dalam genggaman Taeil.

"Aku percayakan anakku padamu, Moon Taeil." Ujar Tuan Kim menatap Taeil dan di angguki oleh Taeil. Tuan Kim mundur, dan membiarkan Doyoung kini di tuntun oleh Taeil. Taeil menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan memuja, dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Pendeta berdehem sebentar sebelum membaca lantunan ayat kitab suci untuk memulai pembukaan acara pegikatan kedua mempelai. Setelah semua tamu undangan atau saksi meng-Amin-i dan telah duduk kembali, pendeta menatap kedua mempelai dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Johnny memainkan instrument 'A Thousand Years' bersamaan dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir sang pendeta. "Pada pernikahan yang suci ini, yaitu di Jeju, pada hari Sabtu, tanggal 14 Juni 2014 akan dipersatukan. Moon Taeil dengan Kim Doyoung. Dan untuk mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mengucapkan janji suci anda dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

Taeil menatap Doyoung dengan segenap jiwanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Doyoung di depan dada mereka. Ia pun mengambil nafas, dan sekarang saatnya ia mengucapkan janji sucinya dihadapan keluarga, sahabat, dan para tamunya.

"Aku, Moon Taeil menerimamu, Kim Doyoung menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk di kasihi dan diperhatikan, seperti Tuhan mengasihi hamba-Nya, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah Tuhan dan iman kepercayaanku pada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

Keseriusan terpancar jelas dari matanya saat ia melantunkan janji sucinya membuat hati Doyoung menghangat.

"Kim Doyoung-ssi, sekarang giliran anda untuk mengucapkan janji suci anda dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan." Lanjut pendeta menatap Doyoung.

Doyoung menatap Taeil dengan binar indahnya, dan dengan senyum terpancar ia berkata...

"Aku, Kim Doyoung menerimamu, Moon Taeil menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan, seperti Tuhan mengasihi hamba-Nya, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah Tuhan dan iman kepercayaanku pada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

Segala beban dalam benaknya menghilang dalam sekejap dalam jiwanya. Janji yang telah terucap itu kini menjadi sumpah sehidup semati mereka.

"Kedua mempelai bisa saling memasangkan cincin dan mempelai pria di perbolehkan mencium mempelai wanita." Ujar sang pendeta. Gongmyoung berjalan menuju altar dengan membawa sekotak cincin di atas nampan. Taeil membuka kotak cincin itu dan memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan berlian berbentuk persegi di sana. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan Doyoung. Cincinnya sangat cocok dan terlihat sangat cantik bersama namja manis itu.

Giliran Doyoung yang memsangkan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar pada jari manis tangan kanan Taeil. Ia bernafas lega ketika cincin itu terlihat pas dengan Taeil yang sudah menjadi suami sahnya. Gongmyoung mundur kembali ke tempat duduknya sesudah kedua mempelai itu memakai cincin.

Taeil menatap Doyoung dan ia mempersempit jarak tubuh keduanya. Dengan segenap hati ia mencium kening Doyoung, menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Doyoung dengan nama Tuhan-nya dan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Doyoung meneteskan air mata bahagianya saat Taeil menciumnya penuh cinta. Ini sungguh hari paling indah dalam hidupnya. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada pemuda yang kini telah meminangnya, Moon Taeil.

"Dengan demikian, dalam nama Tuhan, saya Jo Jongbin sebagai hamba Tuhan dan hamba-Nya bahwa Moon Taeil dan Kim Doyoung resmi dan sah sebagai suami istri di hadapan Tuhan." Ujar pendeta mengakhiri acara pengikatan kedua mempelai dan di sambut panuh haru oleh seluruh tamu.

Doyoung dan Taeil saling tersenyum penuh haru. Kini mereka telah resmi terikat dengan sakral dihadapan Tuhan. Keluarga, sahabat, tamu sebagai saksi hidup mereka dan pantai yang begitu indah sebagai saksi bisu mereka.

Nyonya Kim menangis haru di dalam dekapan suaminya. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya kini telah berada di dalam lindungan orang lain yang sudah sah sebagai suaminya. Gongmyoung sebagai kakak tersenyum lirih dan sangat bahagia melihat kebahagian yang terpancar jelas di mata kedua mempelai itu. dalam hati ia selalu berdoa agar kedua orang itu diliputi oleh rahmat Tuhan.

Setelah acara pengikatan semua tamu saling mengantri untuk memberi salam pada kedua calon mempelai. Di mulai dari Tuan dan Nyonya Moon yang sudah resmi menyandang status mertua dari Doyoung.

Nyonya Moon memeluk putranya dengan erat. "Ya Tuhan Taeilie... Eomma benar-benar tak percaya hari ini datang juga. Eomma sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian. Hei, berjanjilah pada Eomma juga kau akan sering bermain ke rumah." Ujar Nyonya Moon pada Taeil. Taeil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang Eomma. "Tentu saja Eomma." Ujarnya yakin.

Nyonya Moon memeluk Doyoung setelah mencium kening putranya. "Selamat Nak, sekarang kau sudah resmi menyandang marga Moon di depan namamu. Ne, Moon Doyoung...whoa cocok sekali." Ujar Nyonya Moon menatap Doyoung dengan pandangn berseri. Doyoung tersenyum malu, "Ne Eomma, aku senang sekali. Terima kasih sudah merestui kami." Ujar Doyoung lembut. Nyonya Moon mengangguk dan mencium kedua pipi Doyoung.

Tuan Moon memeluk kedua calon pengantin itu secara bergantian. "Selamat nak, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah. Mudah-mudahan kalian dapat mengatasi segala masalah yang akan datang didalam rumah tangga kalian. Moon Taeil, jadilah pemimpin yang tegas untuk istrimu, dan Moon Doyoung jadilah istri yang berbakti pada suamimu. Aku tidak menyesal telah merestui kalian." Ujar Tuan Moon dengan senyum bangga pada keduanya.

"Aku akan menjadi Suami yang tegas untuk Doyoungie, Appa."

"Aku akan menjadi istri yang berbakti untuk Taeil hyung, Appa."

Jawab keduanya dengan saling melirik dan tersenyum pada Tuan Moon. Tuan Moon dan Nyonya Moon turun dari altar. Kini giliran Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan Gongmyoung yang menghampiri mereka.

"Taeil-ah, Doyoung-ah, ku harap kalian dapat menepati janji suci kalian. Jangan pernah putuskan silaturahmi yang sudah terjalin ini, dan ingatlah hanya takdir kematian yang dapat memisahkan kalian." Ujar Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim menatap Taeil dan Doyoung bergantian.

"Kami akan menepati janji kami, karena kami saling mencintai Appa, Eomma." Ujar keduanya saling mengeratkan genggaman di kedua tangan mereka. Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum, mereka memeluk anak mereka. "Semoga berbahagia, nak. Kami mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan kalian. Semoga kamu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat kami berikan lewat suamimu, Doyoung-ah." Ujar Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim tulus dengan menahan airmata.

Doyoung tersenyum lirih dan menatap kedua orangtuanya yang masih sedih. "Aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, Appa, Eomma. Aku mohon jangan bersedih, karena aku masih menyayangi kalian." Jawab Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya yang berhasil menjadi obat untuk kesedihan hati kedua orangtuanya.

Gongmyoung memandang Taeil dan Doyoung dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan di langkahkan oleh adikku sendiri. Kalian jahat sekali..." ujar Gongmyoung memasang wajah sedih. Taeil dan Doyoung terkekeh melihat tingkah anak sulung keluarga Kim itu. "Cepatlah cari gadis untuk kau kencani, setelah itu nikahi dia secepatnya." Ujar Doyoung sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya.

Gongmyoung mencebik setelah itu tersenyum lembut pada kedunya. "Ya ya nanti akan ku lakukan. Dan aku sangat bahagia dalam pernikahan kalian. Aku harap kalian berbagia selalu. Chukkae nae dongsaeng." Ujar Gongmyoung tersenyum pada keduanya sebelum meninggalkan altar.

Hansol dan Yuta maju setelah Gongmyoung. "Doyoungie... selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ujar Yuta sambil memeluk Doyoung sedikit susah karena bawahan Doyoung yang sangat mengembang dan perutnya yang membesar. "Gomawo Yuta hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali mamakai dresss." Jawab Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Chukkae Taei-ah, Doyoung-ah. Kami mendoakan kalian, semoga kehidupan pernikahan kalian berjalan dengan lancar." Doa Hansol untuk keduanya. "Ne, gomawo Hansol-ah. Semoga kalian juga cepat menyusul dan selamat menikmati pesta kami." Jawab Taeil dengan senyum lembutnya. Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Johnny berdiri, ia digantikan oleh Gongmyoung yang kini bermain piano. Johnny menggandeng Ten dan membawa kekasihnya menghampiri Taeil dan Doyoung. Ten yang sangat exited pun berjalan hingga hampir menarik Johnny. Johnny tertawa kecil melihatnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Doyoungie!" seru Ten sambil memeluk Doyoung. "Ya ya ya! Kau hanya mengingat Doyoung, eoh?" tegur Taeil pada Ten. Ten nyengir lucu pada Taeil. "Aku tidak melupakanmu kok hyung. Chukkae ne..." ujar Ten pada keduanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah hyung?" tanya Johnny pada Taeil. Ketiganya menatap Johnny yang baru saja bertanya. "Bahagia, lega, gugup, haru dan banyak lagi perasaan posotif lainnya. Kenapa kau ingin segera menikahi Ten?" tanya Taeil balik seraya menggoda Johnny dan Ten.

Ten memerah hingga ia memeluk lengan Doyoung karena malu. Johnny sendiri mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Ah tentu saja suatu saat aku akan menikahinya." Jawab Johnny dan menarik Ten hingga kini dalam rangkulan tubuh jakungnya.

"Ne, gomawo sudah mendukung kami Johnny-ya, Tennie. Selamat menikmati pestanya." Ujar Doyoung pada keduanya. Johnny dan Ten mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi menghampiri yang lain. Kali ini Taeil dan Doyoung tersenyum.

Doyoung menyambut pelukan dari Taeyong, dan Taeil menyambut pelukan dari Jaehyun. "Chukkae hyungie... semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya." Ujar Jaehyun dengan semangat. "Chukkae Doyoung-ah, semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian." Ujar Taeyong dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Ne, Gomawo Jaehyun-ah, Taeyong-ah." Jawab keduanya dengan senyum di masing-masing bibir. Taeyong dan Jaehyun tersenyum dan berlalu. Kini Mark dan Donghyuck menghampiri mereka. Donghyuck dan Mark memelukkan kedua pengantin itu dengan senyum yang juga tak pernah luntur. "Kami sangat senang kalian sudah resmi menikah." Ujar keduanya. "Selamat hyungdeul." Lanjut keduanya.

"Gomawo Markeu, Donghyuckie... kami menyayangi kalian." Jawab keduanya. "Semoga kalian menikmati pestanya." Lanjut Taeil dan Doyoung sambil mengacak rambut kedua adiknya itu. "Hyungdeul, Chukkaeyo!" baru pergi Markhyuck ini datang Jeno dan Jaemin yang kembali memeluk mereka.

"Gomawo Dongsaengdeul..." jawab keduanya sambil memeluk Jeno dan Jaemin. "Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia hyung." Ujar Jeno dan Jaemin berbinar. "Sekali lagi terimakasih atas doanya." Jawab Taeil dan menepuk lembut kepala keduanya. Jeno dan Jaemin tersenyum sebelum melambaikan tangannya pada Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Hyungie.." sapa Jisung sambil memeluk kedua hyungnya itu. Taeil dan Doyoung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adik bungsu mereka itu. "Chukkaeyo, aku sangat senang hyungdeul bahagia hari ini." Ujar Jisung polos. Taeil dan Doyoung menatap Jisung polos. "Gomawo Jisungie..." jawab mereka.

"Chukkae, Dongsangdeul..." ujar Yumin sambil menepuk pundak kedua anak didinya. "Aku turut bahagia..." ujar yeoja manis itu. Taeil dan Doyoung mengangguk dan memeluk Yumin, "Gomawo Noona..." jawab Taeil sambil tersenyum manis. Jisung dan Yumin pergi sebelum memeluk pasangan pengantin itu dengan senyum bahagia.

Taeil dan Doyoung tersenyum ramah saat CEO Lee menghampiri mereka. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum pada pasangan pengantin itu. "Chukkae Taeil-ah, Doyoung-ah. Aku ikut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian yang berjalan lancar. Mungkin ini akan tercatat dalam sejarah SM nanti, karena sudah ada trainee yang diperbolehkan untuk menikah sebelum debut." Ujar CEO Lee dengan nada jenakanya.

Taeil dan Doyoung tertawa kecil. "Gashamnida, Appa-nim. Tapi ini semua dapat terjadi dengan lancar juga karena bantuanmu...kami sangat berterimakasih." Ucap Taeil dan Doyoung sambil membungkukkan badannya. CEO Lee tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku harap kerja kalian nanti juga tidak akan mengecewakanku.." ujarnya sebelum berlalu pergi di hadapan Taeil dan Doyoung.

Taeil dan Doyoung tersenyum, mereka juga terus menyambut para tamu yang memberi ucapan secara langsung pada mereka dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur. Mulai dari saudara, kerabat, dan para teman lama mereka yang sebagian mereka undang.

Semua tamu juga banyak yang sudah menikmati hidangan yang disediakan oleh kedua pihak keluarga yang tentu saja lebih mengarah ke Seafood karena mereka berada di pantai. Acara penyambutan terasa begitu hangat dan bergairah di pantai Jeju itu.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, kini kedua mempelai itu berpindah tempat menuju singgasana yang sudah di siapkan untuk mereka. Doyoung yang tidak boleh terlalu kama berdiri menggunakan hing heels pun memilih duduk agar tidak lelah dan tida berpengaruh pada bayinya.

Tiba-tiba semua tamu di kejutkan oleh sebuah ledakan dan banyak gliter-gliter silver yang berjatuhan ke pasir pantai itu. "Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saranghaneun Moon Taeil! Saengil chukkae Moon Taeil!" member rookies bernyanyi dan membawa kue di tangan Hansol.

Taeil yang sempat terkejut kini tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Nyatanya, ia hampir lupa dengan ulangtahunnya yang ke 21. Member rookies menuju Taeil dan Doyoung sambil terus bernyanyi dan kini diikuti oleh semua tamu.

Taeil mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa pada Tuhan sebelum meniup lilinnya. _' Ya Tuhan, aku hanya ingin seluruh kebahagiaan ini selalu melekat pada kami semua.'_ Doa Taeil dalam hati. Taeil meniup lilinnya dan di susul oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu.

"Gashamnida yeorobeun... aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan selain bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada kalian semua..." jawab Taeil sambil tersenyum. Doyoung ikut tersenyum dan berbisik pada Taeil. "Saengil chukkae nae nampyeon, saranghae." Taeil mencium bibir Doyoung sekilas sebagai tanda rasa bahagianya.

Pemotongan kue pun di lakukan dan Taeil memberikan potongan pertamanya untuk Doyoung. Ia juga memberikan kuenya yang ternyata cukup besar itu pada sebagian tamu yang beruntung. "Ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Doyoung dan juga hari ulang tahunku yang ke 21. Dan aku akan membawakan satu lagu pada hari yang istimewa ini, dan lagu ini spesial untuk, Moon Doyoung, istriku." Ujar Taeil mendapat siulan heboh dari benyak orang.

Doyoung tersenyum menatap Taeil yang tersenyum penuh arti. Gongmyoung memainkan piano mengiringi lagu yang akan Taeil bawakan.

Perlahan Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan menatap istrinya dengan pandangan teduh.

 _I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies_

 _And i swear like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I see the question in your eyes_

 _I know what's weighing on your mind_

 _You can be sure i know my part_

Doyoung tenggelam dalam manik hitam di hadapannya, dan Taeil menatap Doyoung dengan penuh ketulusan. Lagu ini tidak hanya di nikmati oleh mereka, tapi semua tamu undangan pun terlarut dalam dalam suara merdu Taeil yang membawakan lagu ini.

 _Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

 _You'll only cry thise happy tears_

 _And i though i make mistakes_

 _I'll never break your heart_

Hansol dan Yuta saling menatap saat Taeil menyanyikan part itu. Hansol membelai pipi chubby Yuta dengan sayang dan mata jernih itu menatapnya penu kekaguman. Hansol berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya yang selalu mencintai namja cantik itu disisinya dan hatinya.

 _And i swear by the moon and the stars i the skies_

 _I'ii be there_

 _I swear like a shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there_

Johnny menatap Ten dengan teduh dan ia meyakinkan Ten dengan ikut bernyanyi bersama Taeill sambil menatap sang namja agar ia tidak lagi merasa ragu. Karena Johnny memang akan selalu bersama Ten sampai takdir memisahkan mereka.

Ten mengembangkan senyumnya, ia merasakan hatinya melega dan ia merasa beban hidupnya menghilang saat Johnny menatapnya. Dan ia tidak akan lagi meragukan cinta Johnny padanya.

 _For the better or worse_

 _Till death do us part_

 _I'ii love you with every beat of my heart_

 _And i swear_

 _Ooo..._

Mark menggenggam tangan Donghyuck dengan mata yang lurus ke depan. Tapi senyuman tidak luntur dari senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Donghyuck melirik tangan mereka yang bergenggaman dengan senyum simpul dan ia meletakkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya itu.

 _I'll give you everything i can_

 _I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

 _We'll hang some memories on the walls_

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong dan ia ikut menyanyikan part itu. "Aku akan berusaha membangun segala mimpimu menjadi kenyataan dengan usaha kita..." bisik Jaehyun dan Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun penuh haru. "Saranghae..." lirih Taeyong.

 _And when (and when) just the two of us are there_

 _You won't have to ask if i still care_

 _Cause as the time turns the page_

 _My love won't age at all_

Jeno membawa tangan Jaemin yang berada dalam genggamannya menuju bibirnya. Ia mencium lembut punggung tangan itu. ia benar- benar mencintai kekasihnya dan ia tak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang mereka nantinya.

Taeil mengakhiri lagunya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Doyoung menatap Taeil penuh haru. Sungguh ia tidak pernah berpikir Taeil akan se-romantis ini padanya. Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar jelas setelah Taeil menyelesaikan lagunya.

Pesta pernikahan mereka pun di gelar meriah penuh suka cita. Member rookies pun ikut ambil bagian untuk tampil sebagai pengisi acara. Acara pun akan di gelar hingga jam tujuh malam nanti. Dan kini pasanga pengantin itu saling tersenyum melihat silahturahmi yang tanpa sadar terjalin di antara mereka semua. Biarlah untuk hari ini Taeil dan Doyoung menjadi Raja dan Ratu di acara mereka.

.

.

Hansol menatap gemas pada kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati puding coklatnya yang ke lima. Sungguh, Yuta tidak pernah bosan dengan jeli kenyal dengan vla vanila di atasnya. Bahkan ia memakannya seperti anak kecil yang takut makanannya di ambil.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sayang..nanti kau bisa tersedak." Hansol tertawa kecil sambil mengelap sudut bibir Yuta yang tercecer Vla itu. Yuta menghentikan suapannya, ia menatap Hansol dengan wajah memerah malu. Apa saat ini wajahnya benar-benar jelek karena ia makan dengan sangat lahap tadi?

"Kenapa kamu menjadi sangat menggemaskan, eoh?" dengan gemas Hansol mencubit pipi Yuta yang menggembung lucu itu. Yuta menatap Hansol dengan binar cerahnya. "Mungkin karena baby..." jawab Yuta sedikit ragu. Hansol mengacak lembut rambut Yuta kerena lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada sang kekasih.

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Hansol. "Hyung...rambutku berantakan lagi, kan..." rengek Yuta sambil memebenahi rambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau terlihat sangat sexy dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti itu..." goda Hansol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yuta.

Telinga Yuta memerah, dan dengan gemas ia memukul lengan Hansol. "Isssh. Byuntae!" geramnya. Hansol terbahak melihat Yuta yang begitu menggemaskan saat malu-malu. "Apa baby ikut senang hari ini?" tanya Hansol sambil mendekat pada Yuta dan mengelus perut yang sudah tidak rata itu.

"Baby sangat senang hari ini, Appa.." jawab Yuta dengan aksen anak kecilnya.

"Eung, geurae...terbukti dia sangat banyak makan hari ini." Jawab Hansol sambil mengecup perut itu. Yuta teringat dengan sesuatu dan ia kembali menanyakannya pada Hansol. "Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

Hansol mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Yuta. Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Apa masalah kita ini benar-benar sudah selesai?"

Hansol mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Tentu saja, memang ada apa? Kau punya masalah lain?" Jawab Hansol yakin. Yuta menggeleng, "Aniyo, hanya bagaimana dengan Koeun? Apa dia di penjara? Tapi kan dia sedang hamil, hyung."

"Aigoo chagiya...kenapa kau membahas yeoja gila itu lagi? Biarkan saja dia...aku sudah tak peduli lagi." jawab Hansol. "Hyung, tidak bisa di diamkan seperti ini dong. Kalau Koeun nyatanya tiak berhasil di penjara dan ia akan membalas dendam lagi pada kita bagaimana?" tanya Yuta dengan pandangan takut.

Hansol mendesah dan menatap Yuta dengan teduh. "Percaya padaku...aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Koeun hidup lagi jika dia kembali menyakitimu. Aku rasa kini dia sedang bersama keluarganya sampai dia melahirkan, dan kemungkinan dia akan di penjara setelah tiga bulan melahirkan. Kau tahu kan, Yumin noona juga sudah menyerahkan bukti kejahatan Koeun pada pihak polisi, dan pasti polisi akan terus mengawasi Koeun agar yeoja itu tidak kabur. Dan aku akan bertemu keluarganya untuk memutuskan pernikahaku dengannya." Ujar Hansol panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungwoo?" Yuta menunduk gelisah. Hansool mengerti dengan apa yang Yuta rasakan, pasti kekasihnya ini kembali merasa bersalah, tapi Hansol tahu ini bukan salah Yuta-nya. "Jangan khawatir, aku yakin namja itu tidak akan berani menghampirimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan namja itu merebutmu dariku. Aku akan meminta polisi untuk mencari Jungwoo juga agar kau bisa tenang." jawab Hansol sambil memeluk Yuta dari samping.

"Lalu, Koeun sebenarnya mengandung anak siapa? Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin mengandung anakmu." Kata Yuta menatap mata bulat Hansol. "Kalau aku bilang anak Yukhei, percaya tidak?" tanya Hansol balik. "Eung?" Yuta mengernyit sedikit ragu dengan pendengarannya, apa tadi Hansol mengatakan Yukhei?

"Yukhei? Yukhei Wong? Tanya Yuta memastikan apa yang dia dengar. Hansol mengangguk, "Tapi bukannya mereka itu rival?" tanya Yuta lagi. "Tidak semua rival saling membenci, bisa jadi mereka saling mencintai." Jelas Hansol. "Sulit dipercaya..." ujar Yuta dengan raut wajah shok. "Lalu Yukhei bagaimana? Apa dia sudah tahu?" Hansol mengangguk. "Dia sudah mengakuinya." Jawab Hansol sambil mengangguk santai.

Yuta meringis tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan pergerakan sedikit kasar dari dalam perutnya, reflek ia pun memegang perut bawahnya. "Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" Hansol menatap Yuta panik saat ia mendengar ringisan dari sang kekasih. Yuta menggeleng kecil dan menunjukkan healing smilenya pada Hansol dan berhasil membuat sang namja tampan itu sedikit tenang.

Yuta membawa satu tangan Hansol menuju perut bawahnya dan Hansol semakin menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Saat tendangan keras kembali dilayangkan oleh bayi mereka, Hansol tertegun dengan hati yang menghangat. Dia dapat merasakan lagi pergerakan sang bayi di dalam perut Yuta. Dan kali ini lebih keras juga jelas. "Apa sakit?" tanya Hansl lirih dengan senyum hangatnya pada Yuta. Yuta menggeleng kecil menatap sang kekasih, "Aniyo, aku hanya kaget karena pergerakannya kali ini terlalu keras." Ujar Yuta memandang Hansol dengan senyum manisnya.

Hansol mengangguk mengerti, dan ia menunduk untuk menempelkan telinganya di perut Yuta. Lagi, perutnya seperti tergelitik saat ia mendengar suara detak jantung calon bayinya yang begitu jelas. "Annyeong baby... apa kau sedang ingin bermain dengan Appa dan Eomma, eoh?" tanya Hansol mencoba berkomunikasi dengan calon bayinya.

"Appa dan Eomma mencintaimu... lahirlah dengan selamat, baby." Ujar Yuta dengan kedua tangan yang mengelus surai pirang Hansol dan perutnya. Hansol tersenyum dan mengecup perut membesar itu dengan lembut sebelum kembali menatap seseorang yang sudah memberikannya begitu banyak kebahagiaan.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan yang di gelar dengan meriah itu sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu, yaitu jam 7 malam. Satu-persatu tamu pergi meninggalkan lokasi pantai itu. seperti halnya pasangan pengantin itu yang sudah meninggalkan lokasi menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Karena jujur saja, dress mengembang yang di pakai Doyoung tidak lah ringan seperti yang di bayangkan.

Dan salah satu pasangan ini pun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka dengan raut wajah lelah mereka. Yang lebih kecil langsung saja meebahkan dirinya di atas kasur kingsize tesebut. Yang lebih tinggi hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan si mungil, ia pun memilih membuka tuxedo hitamnya hingga menyisakan kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali ya, hyung." Ujar Ten sambil melirik pantulan sang namja tampan itu di cermin lemari besar. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan mendudukkan bokongnya di pinggir kasur. "Ya, tapi juga menyenangkan." Jawabnya.

"Besok kita akan pulang?" tanya Ten lagi. Johnny pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan perut ramping Ten bantalnya. Ten sedikit mengerang ketika beban kepala Johnny berada di atas perutnya. Tapi ia tidak menyingkirkan kepala itu, ia malah mengusap rambut coklat kayu Johnny. Membuat sang empu memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman.

"Ya, kita akan pulang besok. Kenapa? Kau masih mau berada disini?" tanya Johnny dengan mata terpejam. Ten menggeleng, "Ani, tentu saja, aku akan ikut pulang. lagi pula kita juga akan langsung tinggal di mansion yang sudah di janjikan CEO Lee kan? Aku jadi tidak sabar seperti apa mansionnya." Jawab Ten. Kini telunjuk rampingnya membelai hidung bangir Johnny, mengelur permukaan batang hidung itu dengan lembut.

Johnny yang mulai terbuai oleh sentuhan lembut sang kekasihpun merasakan matanya memberat. "Ya, aku sudah memegang kunci mansion itu." jawab Johnny lirih. Mata Ten berbinar, ia ingin melihat kunci mansion itu tapi saat ia merasa Johnny sudah nyaman dengan posisinya, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu. ia tidak mau mengganggu istirahat kekasihnya itu walau sebenarnya posisi kepala Johnny yang berada di perutnya sedikit mengganggunya. Ten menatap Johnny yang kini tertidur lelap dalam posisinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Jaljayo, Johnny hyung." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

"Akhirnya tubuhku terasa lebih ringan lagi." desah Doyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar di ruang rias. Dress putihnya sudah berganti dengan legging longgar dan sweater ke besaran yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang di sambung sudah kembali seperti semula, dan wedgesnya juga sudah berganti dengan sandal biasa. Dan wajahnya yang sudah bersih dari semua make up. Perhiasan yang melengkapinya juga sudah di lepas, kecuali cincin nikahnya yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia mengusap cincin itu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Cincin yang melambangkan ikatannya dengan Taeil, bahwa ia sudah resmi menjadi istri satu-satunya dari pemuda Moon itu.

"Ekhem ekhem." Sebuah deheman sengaja terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Reflek ia melihat ke sana, dan mendapati Taeyong yang tersenyum jahil padanya. "Ciee...ciee...yang udah resmi jadi Nyonya Moon kayaknya bahagia banget ya..." ujarnya sambil melangkah mendekati sahabat yang jarang akur dengannya itu.

"Apaan sih Yong..." Doyoung memerah malu karenanya. Taeyong terbahak melihat wajah merah Doyoung. "Ya! Aku benar kan, Kim. Oops, salah maksudnya Moon Doyoung." Ujar Taeyong dengan senyum miringnya. "Ya! Ya! Ya!, berhentilah menggodaku calon Nyonya Jung!" jawab Doyoung kesal.

Kini giliran Taeyong yang bersemu, tapi pemuda manis itu menyembunyikannya lewat wajah datarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jaehyun?" tanya Doyoung. "Tadi dia sedang mengobrol bersama suamimu itu." Jawab Taeyong sedikit acuh.

Doyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Dan...apa yang membuat hyung ke sini? Memangnya tidak lelah?" tanya Doyoung sambil bejalan keluar ruang ganti bersama Taeyong. "Lumayan sih...tapi memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi sahabatku yang bau saja habis menikah ini?" jawab Taeyong. Doyoung hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Taeyong hyung!" keduanya mendongak saat seseorang menyerukan nama Taeyong. Ternyata itu Jaehyun, ia sedang bersama Taeil dan berjarak sepuluh langkah dari hadapan mereka. Taeyong tersenyum dan melambai. Keempatnya berjalan saling mendekat.

"Hai, Doyoung hyung." Sapa Jaehyun pada Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong hingga kini Taeyong berada di sebelahnya. "Hyung, ini sudah malam. Ayo ke kamar, kita harus istirahat kau pasti lelah setelah seharian ini." Ujar Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguki ucapan Jaehyun karena memang ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

Taeil tersenyum pada Doyoung dan ia menggenggam tangan istrinya itu. "Jja, kalian beristirahatlah. Jangan sampai kelelahan dan ke tinggalan pesawat, karena kita akan berangkat jam 5 subuh." Ujar Taeil pada kedua adiknya itu. Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk mendeengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Ne, hyung. Dan sepertinya kalian juga sama. Jangan sampai ketinggalan pesawat karena _malam pertama_ kalian nanti ya." Jaehyun sengaja menekan kata malam pertama pada pasangan yang baru menjadi sepasang suami istri itu tadi pagi. Setelahnya mereka terbahak karena melihat wajah keduanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan segera pergi dari hadapan kakaknya itu.

Taeil memerah mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Jaehyun. "Ini sudah malam, ayo ke kamar." Ujar Taeil dengan sedikit canggung. Aduh, mereka sudah menikah, kenapa jadi awkward gini? Batin Taeil meringis. Doyoung mengangguk malu-malu. "Eum ne.." jawab Doyoung.

Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Taeyong dengan wajah berseri. "Kau kenapa sih, Jae? Senyum-senyum sendiri, kayak orang gila tahu gak?" Taeyong mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Jaehyun. Seketika Jaehyun sweetdrop mendengar ucapan pedas sang kekasih. "Aku kan hanya menmbayangkan kalau kita menikah di pantai seperti Taeil hyung dan Doyoung hyung, Ah... itu romantis ya hyung..." ujar Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong dengan wajah berseri.

"Apaan sih! gak suka ah. Plagiat!"

Lalu Taeyong meninggalkan Jaehyun yang berjalan lebih lambat darinya, berusahan untuk menghindari Jaehyun agar namja tampan itu tidak melihat rona merah samar di pipinya. Jaehyun memelas melihat Taeyong yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya. "Ya! Hyung, chakkaman!" seru Jaehyun seraya mengejar Taeyong yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

"Jisung, kamu kenapa?" Jaemin bertanya dengan mata terpejam karena ia sempat tertidur tadi, tapi pergerakan gelisah dari Jisung membuat tidurnya terganggu. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia meraba-raba tubuh Jisung, dan matanya seketika terbuka saat punggung tangannya bertemu dengan kening Jisung yang terasa sangat panas.

Ia segera terduduk dan menyalakan lampu nakas. "Jisungie...Jisungie...ireona!" Jaemin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jisung, tapi yang di dapat hanyalah desisan dari Jisung. Ia melirik ke tiga orang lainnya di kasur kingsize seberang, dia menggigit bibir karena mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Jaemin juga tidak mungkin membangunkan mereka.

Ia berlari menuju koper Mark dan menemukan tas berukuran sedang yang berisi obat-obatan. Jaemin menghela nafas dan merasa beruntung karena mereka sudah menyiapkan obat-obatan ini sebelumnya. Ia menempelkan termometer ke telinga Jisung, dan matanya kembali membulat. "Ya Tuhan... 38,5 derajat. Bagaimana ini?" Jaemin jadi panik sendiri melihat suhu tubuh adiknya yang begitu tinggi.

"Jisung, sebentar yaa...hyung pesan cream soup dulu untukmu. Kau harus makan sebelum meminum obat." Ujar Jaemin dan memesan makanan pada pelayan melalui telepon khusus yang sudah disiapkan pihak hotel.

Jeno yang mendengar suara berisik dari ranjang seberang pun merasa terganggu. Ia membuka mata sipitnya. Ia melihat Jaemin yang sedang menelpon seseroang di telepon hotel. Jeno pun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Baru saja ingin menepuk pundak Jaemin, namja manis itu sudah berbalik lebih dulu.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Jaemin kaget. Jeno mengusap tengkuknya dengan raut wajah sedikit bersalah. "Mianhae...aku tidak bermaksud. Kau tadi menelpon siapa?" tanya Jeno. "Aku baru saja memesan cream soup untuk Jisung. Dia sedang sakit." Jawab Jaemin sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya lagi.

"Jisung sakit? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" tanya Jeno panik sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening jisung. "Panas sekali, berapa derajat suhunya?" tanya Jeno dengan rautwajah horor.

"38,5 derajat, sudah ku ukur tadi. Dan kenapa kau terbangun? Apa aku terlalu berisik?" tanya Jaemin sambil membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jisung. "Ya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku agar bisa bergantian merawat Jisung. Kau juga bisa sakit kalau tidak tidur setelah melakukan banyak aktifitas tadi." Nasehat Jeno sambil menaikkan suhu AC.

"Aku akan membuat kompres dan kau pakaikan dia kaus kaki basah." Suruh Jeno sambil berlalu menuju dapur. Jaemin mengambil sepasang kaus kaki di koper Jisung dan membasahinya dengan air dingin di kamar mandi. Setelah di peras, Jaemin langsung memakaikannya di kedua kaki Jisung agar panasnya terserap.

Jeno datang dengan handuk yang terisi oleh es batu di tangannya. Namja tampan itu meletakkan handuk basahnya di atas kening Jisung. Tak lama terdengar suara bel dari arah depan. Jaemin berlari keluar dan ia mengambil cream soup yang sudah di pesannya.

Jaemin mengguncangkan lengan Jisung pelan. "Jisungie, ireonayo...kau harus makan dulu." Ujar Jaemin pelan. Jeno meletakkan gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja nakas. Ia ikut mengguncangkan bahu Jisung agar aduiknya itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tak lama Jisung membuka matanya lirih dan sesekali mengerjap. "Jisungie makan dulu, ya..." pinta Jaemin sambil menyodorkan sesendok cram soup di depan bibir pucat Jisung. Jisung menggeleng tanda menolak. "Mual..." lirihnya.

"Tapi Jisung harus minum obat, jadi makan setidaknya tiga sendok saja..." tawar Jaemin dengan wajah memelas pada Jisung. Jisung yang tadi ingin menolak, jadi tidak bisa karena ia merasa tak enak dengan Jaemin yang sudah merawatnya kini.

Akhirnya Jisung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jaemin. Jeno memperhatikan keduanya dengan mata sayu dan ia tersenyum melihat perhatian kekasihnya pada maknae mereka, Jisung.

Jisung benar-benar makan hanya sampai tiga suapan, setelahnya ia meminum air mineral dan menelan obat penurun demam. Jeno melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ini sudah sangat larut ternyata.

"Nah, karena Jisung sudah minum obat, sekarang tidurlah. Kami akan menjagamu, katakan saja jika kau butuh sesuatu." Ujar Jeno pada Jisung. Maknae itu mengangguk lemah dan menutup kembali matanya.

"Jaemin-ah, kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Jisung semalaman ini." Suruh Jeno pada Jaemin. Jaemin menggeleng dan menatap Jeno tidak setuju. "Aku juga akan menjaga Jisung." Jawab Jaemin. "Tapi Jaemin-"

"Kita bisa berganti-gantian, Jeno. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang darurat kau juga tidak bisa sendirian." Keukeuh Jaemin. Jeno menghela nafas lelah, ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Jaemin sekarang, jadi ia biarkan saja. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja ok." Ujar Jeno dan dianggui Jaemin.

Jeno merebahkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Jisung dan Jaemin di sebelah kanan Jisung. Mereka terjaga semalaman untuk merawat Jisung. Terkadang mereka juga saling mengobrol membicarakan apa saja sambil menjaga Jisung dan terus berjaga-jaga suhu tubuhnya agar bisa kembali stabil.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah jam sembilan." Ujar Taeil dari arah kamar mandi saat melihat Doyoung yang malah terduduk di pinggir kasur. Doyoung terlihat gelagapan saat Taeil datang. Taeil hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya menunggu Taeil hyung." Ujar Doyoung sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Taeil yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Doyoung. Ia menatap wajah manis Doyoung dari samping. Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi mereka setelah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur." Ajak Taeil pada Doyoung. Doyoung menahan Taeil, ia menatap Taeil dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dengan ragu ia mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan dari tadi. "Hyung...tidak ingin melakukan...eemm...me-melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan suami istri di malam pertama?" tanya Doyoung dengan malu.

Taeil yang tadi sempat mengira Doyoung demam karena wajah memerah, kini terbahak kecil stelah mendengar perkataan Doyoung. "Kalau kau tanya ingin atau tidak, tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Taeil sambil memeluk pinggang Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk lucu dan ia menganggap jawaban Taeil adalah 'iya'.

Tapi nyatanya salah, saat ia dan Taeil sudah membaringkan tubuh mereka, Taeil tidak menciumnya atau melakukan hal lainnya. Ia hanya menatap Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu kelelahan, Doyoung. Terlepas sesudah acara pernikahan kita tadi, nanti subuh kita sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Jadi, sekarang tidur saja. Lagi pula memang kau sudah siap?"

"Aku sudah siap kok hyung. Tapi kalau hyung berkata seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang hyung sangat perhatian padaku." Jawab Doyoung dengan senyum manisnya. "Hyung, saengil chukkae." Ujar Doyoung sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Taeil tersenyum, "Gomawoyo...kau tahu...aku sangat bahagia karena ulang tahunku yang ke 21 tahun ini mendapatkan kado yang sangat istimewa. Yaitu, menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya di hadapan Tuhan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling istimewa dari hidupku. Gomao Moon Doyoung, aku sangat mencintaimu." ujar Taeil sambil menatap Doyoung penuh cinta.

Doyoung tersenyum haru dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Moon Taeil." Ujarnya dan mereka saling tersenyum manis.

"Hmm... oh ya, hari ini apa baby terganggu?" tanya Taeil dengan raut khawatir.

Doyoung menggeleng, "Ani. Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di dalam." Jawab Doyoung. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Jaljayo, Doyoung-ah." Ujar Taeil sambil mencium kening Doyoung. "Jaljayo, Nae nampyeon..." balas Doyoung lalu memejamkan matanya menghidari tatapan Taeil. Taeil tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut coklat Doyoung.

Mereka pun jatuh tertidur dengan senyum masing-masing di wajah mereka. Sepertinya malam pertama mereka cukup indah walau tanpa adanya hubungan _panas_ di antara keduanya.

.

.

Mark terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya mengerjap untuk memperjelas pernglihatannya, ia menguap kecil dan berbaring nenyamping ke kiri. Bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Donghyuck di sebelahnya. Dengan usil ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghyuck dengan jari telunjuknya.

Donghyuck melenguh dalam tidurnya karena merasa terganggu. Mark justru terkekeh melihat sang kekasih yang terganggu tidurnya karenanya. Ia mencium kening Donghyuck lembut dan berhasil membuat mata bulat itu terbuka. "Hyung..." Donghyuck berbisik lirih.

"Hm?" jawab Mark sambil mengusap surai hitam Donghyuck. Ia menatap mata bulat yang terbuka sayu itu dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghyuck sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Mark mengangguk, "Baru saja."

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Donghyuck. Mark melihat jam di atas nakas. "Jam 3 pagi." Jawab Mark. "Eoh? Bukankah kita harus membereskan barang-barang? Pesawat akan berangkat jam 5." Ujar Donghyuck sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

Mark mengikuti Donghyuck dan melihat sekitar. "Memang iya. Jadi kau ingin mandi lebih dulu?" tawar Mark. "Jeno dan Jaemin kenapa tidur seperti itu?" Donghyuck malah bertanya sambil menunjuk Jeno dan Jaemin yang tertidur dengan menyandar ke kepala ranjang. "Iya, apa tubu mereka tidak pegal-pegal?" jawab Mark sambil meringis.

Donghyuck dan Mark bangkit dari tempat tidur, mereka membangunkan Jeno dan Jaemin yang tengah tertidur. "Jeno, Jaemin ireona." Ujar keduanya sambil mengguncang bahu kedua anak itu. Jeno dan Jaemin melenguh karena merasa terganggu tidurnya. Mereka pun membuka matanya dan menemukan Mark dan Donghyuck yang menatap mereka khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian tidur seperti itu? kalian bisa pegal-pegal." Ujar Mark. "Ah, itu...tadi malam Jisung demam tinggi...jadi kami merawatnya semalaman." Ujar Jaemin dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Mark dan Donghyuck kini beralih menatap Jisung khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang, kan bisa bergantian dengan kami." Ujar Mark sambil menempelkan tangannya pada kening Jisung. Dia mendesah lega ketika mendapati suhu tubuh adiknya tidak begitu panas lagi. "Sepertinya sudah normal." Ujar Donghyuck.

"Ya sudah kalian pindah tidur ke kasur seberang saja. Biar Jisung dan persiapan lainnya kami yang urus. Kalian pasti kelelahan merawat Jisung semalam." Terang Mark dan dituruti Jeno dan Jaemin. Mark membagi tugas dengan Donghyuck. Ia membangunkan Jisung dan Donghyuck menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Jisung.

"Jisungie...ireona. kau harus mandi dulu." Ujar Mark sambil mengguncang bahu Jisung. Jisung membuka matanya dan mengangguk menurut pada Mark. Ia di bantu Mark untuk berjalan karena masih lemas menuju kamar mandi. "Air hangatnya sudah siap hyung." Ujar Donghyuck sambil mengambil alih Jisung.

"Kau bantu Jisung mandi, dan aku akan mengurus barang-barang. Atau kalian mandi bersama juga boleh biar cepat." Jawab Mark lalu membereskan barang bawaan mereka semua. Ia merapikan barang adik-adiknya hingga koper mereka sudah siap semua.

Tak lama Donghyuck dan Jisung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono yang menutupi tubuh mereka. "Baju kalian sudah aku siapkan." Mark menunjuk dua pasang pakaian di atas ranjang Jisung. Donghyuck mengangguk dan membantu Jisung untuk duduk di atas ranjang. "Ne, gomawo hyung."

Kini giliran Mark untuk mandi dan membiarkan Donghyuck mengurus Jisung. Donghyuck mengoleskan minyak aromatherapy di leher dan perut Jisung agar adiknya itu tidak masuk angin lalu memakaikan sweater rajut di tubuh adiknya itu dan ia membiarkan Jisung untuk memakai bawahannya sendiri.

Donghyuck juga memakai pakaiannya sendiri yang sudah di pilih oleh Mark. Ia mengambil termometer dan kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Jisung. "36,4 derajat. Huuh... syukurlah suhumu sudah normal lagi." ujar Donghyuck menghela nafas lega.

Ia menyisir rambut Jisung dan rambutnya sambil bertanya pada Jisung. "Jisungnie ingin makan apa? Biar hyung buatkan." Jisung menunjuk sebuah mangkuk di atas meja nakas. "Aku ingin cream soup itu saja...lagi pula aku hanya makan tiga sendok tadi malam...tinggal hyung panaskan lagi saja." Jawab Jisung, sepertinya nafsu makannya mulai membaik.

"Sepertinya Jeno dan Jaemin benar-benar mengurusmu semalam." Ujar Donghyuck sambil tersenyum senang. Jisung membalasnya dengan senyuman lirih. "Baiklah...aku akan memanaskan soup mu sebentar." Donghyuck mengambil mangkuk itu dan menuju dapur.

Mark keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Ia tersenyum pada Jisung, "Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Mark. Jisung mengangguk lirih, "Gomawoyo hyungdeul..." ucapnya. "Cheonmaneyo... itu sudah jadi kewajiban kami." Jawab Mark.

"Jisungie, jja sarapan habis itu minum obat pencegah demammu ok." Ujar Donghyuck sambil membawa mangkuk Jisung. "Ne, biarkan aku sendiri hyung." Ujar Jisung dan mengambil alih soupnya. Donghyuck mengangguk dan duduk disamping Mark. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan terdapat nontifikasi dari Taeil di group.

"Hyung, kita akan chek-up hotel jam setengah lima. Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Donghyuck pada Mark. "Semuanya sudah siap, kita suruh Jeno dan Jaemin mandi dulu saja." Ujar Mark dan mereka pun membangunkan Jeno dan Jaemin.

Jeno dan Jaemin menurut, mereka mandi bersama agar tidak memakan waktu lama. "Jadi kita sarapannya gimana?" tanya Donghyuck pada Mark. "Kita akan sarapan di restoran bandara seperti biasa." Jawab Mark acuh.

Donghyuck mengangguk dan beralih pada Jisung yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya juga obatnya. "Kau tidur lagi saja Jisung, nanti saat akan berangkat kami bangunkan." Ujar Donghyuck. Jisung mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya lagi di ranjang.

Jeno dan Jaemin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya. "Jadi, Jisung sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaemin. Mark dan Donghyuck mengangguk, "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jawab Jeno dan Jaemin.

"Ini ada empat roti untuk mengganjal perut dulu." Tawar Jaemin pada ketiganya. Mark, Donghyuck, dan Jeno mengambil tiga roti di tangan Jaemin dan memakannya. "Sebentar, aku buatkan teh hijau dulu." Ujar Donghyuck dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Tak lama Donghyuck membawa empat cangkir teh hijau untuk mereka. "Masih ada waktu sepulu menit sebelum chek up." Ujar Mark dan ia menyeruput tehnya dengan pelan. "Perutku terasa hangat." Jaemin tersenyum kecil. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan kecil mereka sambil menunggu waktu chek up.

Setelah menghabiskan roti dan teh hijaunya, mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan koper masing-masing, terkecuali dengan Mark yang membawa koper Jisung. "Jisung kita harus chek up, ayo bangun." Ujar Jaemin.

Jisung bangun dan berjalan sambil memegang lengan Jisung. Mereka keluar dari kamar hotel sambil mengeratkan jaket di tubuh mereka karena suhu udara yang begitu dingin. "Hai, anak-anak." Sapa Yumin yang juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hai Yumin noona." Sapa balik minirookies pada Yumin. "Jisung kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Jisung yang masih pucat. "Dia sakit, noona. Tapi sekarang sudah membaik." Jawab Mark. "Ya Tuhan...kalau begitu biar Jisung bersamaku saja." Ujar Yumin mengambil alih Jisung.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jaemin dan membiarkan Jisung bersama manager mereka itu. "Jja, kita ke lobby hotel, yang lain sudah menunggu di sana." Yumin berjalan lebih dulu bersama Jisung dan diikuti yang lainnya.

Mereka berkumpul bersama member lain yang sudah siap dengan barang masing-masing. "Mark, Yumin noona mana kunci kamar kalian? Sini aku akan menyerahkannya pada resepsionis." Ujar Taeil menghampiri mereka.

"Ini hyung." Ujar Mark menyerahkan kunci kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Yumin. "Jja, kalian masuk lah ke dalam mobil. Kita akan segera ke bandara." Ujar Taeil dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Rombongan Mark berjalan menuju mobil Van nomor dua yang sudah di tempati oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong di dalam.

"Annyeong dongsaengdeul." Sapa Jaehyun yang duduk di posisi tengah bersama Taeyong yang sepertinya tertidur di bahu Jaehyun. "Annyeong Jaehyun hyung." Ujar Jeno dan yang lainnya. Kini posisi mereka menjadi Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, Dan Donghyuck yang berada di posisi tengah. Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung dan Yumin di bangku belakang.

Sedangkan di mobil Van nomor satu ada Taeil, Doyoung, Hansol, Yuta, Johnny dan Ten. 5 mobil Van yang membawa rombongan keluarga Kim dan Moon itu melaju menuju bandara. Mereka yang memang masih mengantuk pun kembali tertidur. Beruntung jarak bandara tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka, hingga mereka hanya menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit untuk sampai di bandara.

Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum masuk ke pesawat, dua keluarga yang sudah bersatu itu pun memilih sarapan bersama. Sarapan di watu subuh itu pun terasa sangat hikmat dan hangat karena suasana bahagia yang masih melingkupi mereka.

Sesudah sarapan pun mereka naik ke pesawat karena lima menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat menuju Seoul. Mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing bersama pasangan mereka. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka selama perjalanan dan mereka juga saling bercanda bagi yang tidak mengantuk. Sungguh hari yang di awali dengan suasana suka cita, bukan?

.

.

.

TBC

Anneyong, aku bawa chaper 13. maaf kalo terlalu flat ya... :( menurut kalian ini ngebosenin gk sih? kalo iya mungkin aku bakal cepetin pas Yuta sama Doyoung melahirkan. aku harap kalian tetap suka sama ff ini. makasih sama yang tetep mau baca ff ini sama review(Aku selalu baca kok), yg follow, sama

fav, atau pun sider. jeongmal gomawo. buat A Baby, aku lagi ngetik sekalian ngisi waktu luang. hehe... jadi tenag aja yang nunggu ff itu bakal di lanjut kok. maaf kalau ada typo dan aku kurang mendetail dalam mendeskripsiin ceritanya. karena aku juga gk bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya, ya seperti Taeil lah.. hehehe.. ok sampai jumpa di chapter depan

salam Johntenny :)


	14. Chapter 14

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam menempuh perjalanan di pesawat, kini akhirnya mereka sampai di Seoul. Semua berkumpul di ruang tunggu bandara Incheon. "Jisung, apa masih sakit?" Taeil menghampiri adiknya itu yang masih dalam rangkulan Yumin. Jisung hanya menggeleng kecil, "Ani, gwaenchana hyung." Jawab Jisung lemah.

Taeil menyentuh kulit wajah Jisung yang sudah normal kembali, dan ia menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Taeil lalu kembali menghampiri istrinya. Ia merangkul istrinya yang tengah termenung itu. "Wae? Kok diam saja?" tanya Taeil bingung. Doyoung hanya menggeleng dan menyender di bahu suaminya, "Aku hanya masih mengantuk, hyung."

"Doyoungie, Taeil-ah, kalian akan langsung menuju dorm?" tanya Nyonya Kim menghampiri kedua anaknya itu. "Sepertinya begitu, Eomma. Karena kita juga pindah ke dorm baru hari ini." Jawab Taeil dan diangguki Doyoung. "Ya! Ada apa dengan adikku ini, eoh? Kelelahan habis melakukan ritual malam pertama ya~?" goda Gongmyoung sambil menoel-noel bahu Doyoung.

Doyoung menatap hyungnya itu dengan wajah memerah. "Apasih hyung! Aku hanya mengantuk tahu." Jawab Doyoung galak, tak hanya Doyoung, tapi Taeil juga memerah malu mendengar perkataan Gongmyoung.

"Sudahlah Gongmyoung-ah, lihatlah adikmu itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus." Kata Tuan Kim sambil tersenyum jahil. "Appa!" Doyoung merengek dan menatap Taeil agar suaminya itu mau membelanya. Taeil hanya terkekeh dan membuat Doyoung mendesis sebal.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus segera pulang. Jaga diri kalian, ok. Annyeong." Pamit keluarga Kim dan memeluk anak dan menantunya itu. "Annyeong Eomma, Appa, hyung." Ujar Doyoung dan Taeil. "Eomma!" panggil Taeil pada ibunya. Nyonya Moon melambai pada Taeil dan Doyoung. "Eomma, kalian sudah akan pulang?" tanya Taeil pada sang ibu.

Nyonya Moon tersenyum, "Ne, kami akan segera pulang. Kalian juga akan pulang langsung ke dorm kan?" tanya Nyonya Moon. Ia mengusap rambut Doyoung dengan gemas karena menantunya itu terlihat sangat manis dengan senyumnya. "Ne, kami akan langsung ke dorm. Eomma dan yang lain juga hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Baiklah, Doyoungie jaga dirimu dan juga baby, ok. Kapan-kapan kami akan mengunjungimu, aku dan Eomma Kim akan mengunjungi kalian." Kata Nyonya Moon pada anak dan menantunya itu. Taeil dan Doyoung memeluk Nyonya Moon bergantian sebelum Nyonya Moon pulang ke kediaman Moon bersama keluarga Moon yang lain.

"Taeil-ah, Doyoung-ah, mobil Van sudah datang. Kita harus segera kembali." Teriak Yumin dari kejauhan pada mereka. Mereka juga melihat satu-persatu member yang sudah berjalan menuju parkiran bandara. Taeil dan Doyoung pun menyusul mengikuti langkah member lain.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil van nomor satu yang terisi oleh Hansol, Yuta, Johnny, dan Ten. Sisa member berada di mobil Van nomor satu, dan barang-barang di Van nomor tiga. "Hyung kita pindah ke daerah mana?" tanya Ten pada Johnny. Johnny mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu.

"Kata Yumin noona sih, kita akan pindah ke daerah Mapo-gu, Donggyu-dong." Kata Hansol menjawab pertanyaan Ten. Johnny dan Ten mengangguk mengerti.

Benar saja, ketiga mobil Van itu melaju menuju distrik Mapo dan masuk ke lingkungan Donggyu. Di dalam mobil van, semua member tidak ada yang tertidur, kecuali Jisung yang masih harus butuh istirahat. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan Mansion yang di janjikan oleh CEO Lee dan ingin tahu seperti apa bentuknya.

Saat mobil mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah gerbang tinggi dan besar, mereka menganga dengan wajah tak percaya. Dilihat dari gerbang yang seperti gerbang istana itu, mereka semakin penasaran dengan rumahnya.

Mereka memperhatikan jalan yang seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah taman rekreasi yang begitu besar. "Dimana mansionnya? Kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai, bukankah tadi sudah gerbang masuk?" tanya Yuta heran dan celingukan melihat ke jendela mobil kiri dan kanan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon rindang.

Selang lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka benar-benar sampai di depan sebuah Mansion yang sangat besar dan bergaya Eropa. Ke dua belas orang yang berada dalam van itu menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan wajah horor.

Mereka langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke depan rumah itu agar terlihat lebih jelas. "Whoa!" ujar mereka kompak. "Apa kita akan benar-benar tinggal disini?" tanya Johnny dengan raut tak percaya. Heol! Dia orang Amerika, dan sudah sering melihat mansion sebesar ini, namun dia tidak pernah menduga kalau ia akan tinggal di tempat mewah itu, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya shock juga senang.

"Serius, ini bukan hotel?" tanya Hansol pada Yumin. Yumin berjalan ke depan dan berdiri di hadapan pada rookies. "Begini semuanya!" Yumin memulai. Ia harus memberitahu apa yang sudah ia ketahui dari CEO Lee agar member rookies tidak terlalu kaget. Semua member pun kini menaruh perhatiannya pada manager mereka itu.

"Di dalam mansion megah bertiga lantai ini terdapat banyak fasilitas. Untuk Indoor ada sekitar 30 kamar yang sudah terhitung dengan kamar tamu dan setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi sendiri + kamar mandi di luar kamar ada 4 buah, dapur bersih, ruang laundry, ruang tamu, ruang makan, 2 ruang santai, ruang musik, ruang SPA dan sauna, ruang fitness, aula, kolam renang Indoor, dan dua garasi." Terang Yumin serius.

"30 kamar?!" teriak Jaehyun tak percaya. "Noona, tapi kami hanya bertiga belas." Ujar Jaehyun lagi. "Ne, Noona. Bagaimana kami merapikan rumah sebesar ini? Sedangkan dorm sekecil kemarin saja, kami tidak bisa merawatnya?" protes Taeyong. Oh, tidak. Ini mimpi buruk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang akan dibuat para membernya nanti.

"Ck, dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu ok." Yumin menatap hanya menatap jengah pada mereka. "Jadi disini juga dilengkapi dengan 4 fasilitas WIFI, CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan terkecuali toilet. Setiap kamar juga kedap suara dan ada fasilitas seperti TV dan AC. Dan mansion ini juga pastinya memiliki intercome. Disini juga ada beberapa maid yang bekerja untuk membersihkan mansion kalian, kecuali kamar yang kalian tempati." Jelas Yumin lagi sambil mengatur nafas.

Taeyong mendesah lega begitu tahu ada maid yang akan membersihkan mansion mereka. Sedangkan para seme menyeringai kecil saat mengetahui kamar mereka kedap suara. Sepertinya mereka memiliki rencana lain di pikiran masing-masing. "Apa perabotan rumah sudah lengkap semua?" tanya Johnny. "Ya, semua perabotan sudah lengkap, dan semua perobatan kalian di dorm dulu juga dipindahkan ke sini. Kalian juga bisa bermain alat musik dengan bebas." Ujar Yumin lagi sambil menatap keseluruhan anak didinya..

"Lalu outdoor?" tanya Jeno membuka suara. Yumin mengangguk, "Untuk outdoor ada taman yang tadi kita lewati, ada jalur jogging, ada kolam renang outdoor, lapangan futsal dan basket yang digabung, lapangan golf, kebun bunga, ruang keamanan dan ruang kesehatan dan ada atap terbuka."

"Tapi untuk apa sebenarnya kita tinggal di tempat semewah ini?" tanya Ten, dia sedikit heran dengan CEO Lee yang memberikan mereka mansion besar ini. Yumin menatap Ten dengan senyum kecilnya. "Bukankah CEO Lee bilang anggap saja ini hadiah untuk kalian? Dan dia bilang tempat ini tidak akan terjamah oleh netizen atau paparazzi jahat. Jadi kemungkinan kalian akan aman disini." Ujar Yumin lagi.

"Dan Jaehyun aku minta maaf sempat melupakan pertanyaanmu. Jadi 30 kamar ini, terserah kalian apakan untuk sementara, tapi seiring berjalannya proyek, kemungkinan akan ada trainee lain yang ikut tinggal bersama kalian. Dan ada sepuluh kamar tambahan dari 30 kamar itu, sepuluh kamar itu bisa kalian gunakan sendiri sesuai kebutuhan. Khususnya untuk Hansol, Yuta, Taeil, dan Doyoung. Kalian bisa mendekor ruangan-ruanagan itu untuk anak kalian nanti." Ujar Yumin dengan senyumnya.

"Dan aku akan membebaskan kalian untuk mengatur kamar sendiri." Lanjutnya. "Whoa...ini benar-benar menakjubkan." Ujar mereka dengan senyum mengembang. "oh aku melupakan satu lagi, untuk keamanan...semua pintu sudah memiliki control sendiri, dia akan terkunci otomatis saat sang pemilik atau pengeklaim kamar sudah mengisi sandinya dari awal masuk. Terkecuali pintu gerbang utama yang berjarak hampir satu kilometer itu. Kalian juga bisa mengecek tamu itu juga lewat intercome kan? Jadi jika ada orang asing yang ingin masuk, jangan kalian bukakan." Ujar Yumin.

Semua member terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Yumin. "Jadi, kalian bisa masuk ke dalam sekarang. Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian besar CEO Lee karena hanya kalian yang mendapatkan fasilitas semewah ini." Kata Yumin dengan senyum bangganya.

"Terimakasih noona." Jawab mereka serempak. "Baiklah, karena aku sudah rindu rumah jadi aku menyerahkan semua ini pada kalian. Untuk Taeil dan Doyoung sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan selamat menempuh kisah yang baru." Yeoja manis itu melambai dan masuk ke dalam mobil van nomor satu dan pergi.

"Gomawo." Ujar Taeil dan Doyoung. "Annyeong noona!" ketiga belas orang itu membalas lambaian sang manager dengan semangat.

"Ayo masuk." Taeil membawa barang-barangnya dan Doyoung dan membuka sandi pintunya yang sudah di beritahu Yumin. "Sini berikan Jisung padaku." Ten mengambil alih tubuh lemas Jisung ke dalam gendongannya. Anak itu sepertinya masih sangat mengantuk karena tidurnya tidak terlalu nyaman akibat tubuhnya yang sakit.

Saat pintu utama yang besar itu terbuka, mereka semakin berdecak kagum. Isi dalam mansion ini sudah seperti hotel bintang lima. Mereka dengan ragu masuk lebih dalam. "Apa ini ruang santai?" tanya Taeyong entah pada siapa. Jaehyun yang berada disampingnya hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu.

"Permisi tuan-tuan, saya adalah kepala Maid disini, panggil saja saya Kim Ahjussi, dan saya membawa denah mansion ini agar kalian lebih mudah mengenali setiap ruangannya." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan seragam Maid menyerahkan segulung kertas pada Johnny.

"Terimakasih, Kim Ahjjusi." Ujar Johnny sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Sama-sama tuan Johnny, kalau begitu saya permisi. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa memanggilku atau maid yang lain. Kami akan bertugas dari jam 9 pagi hingga jam 7 malam. Tapi karena kalian baru datang pagi ini, maka saya bertugas untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan-tuan sekalian." Ujar Maid tersebut sebelum membungkukkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu." Kim Ahjjusi berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Johnny. Johnny menggaruk tenggkuknya yang tak gatal. "Apa Ahjjusi sudah mengenal kami?" tanyanya bingung, karena Maid Kinm menyebut namanya sebelum ia memprkenalkan kami. Kim Ahjjusi tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja Tuan. Dari tuan Taeil hingga tuan muda Jisung saya sudah mengenali kalian." Jawab Maid Kim itu.

Johnny mengangguk dan membiarkan pria paruh baya itu pergi. "Baiklah aku yang akan menjelaskan tata ruangnya." Johnny membuka gulungan kertas yang ternyata cukup lebar. Member lain pun mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa panjang yang muat untuk menampung 8 orang dan sisanya duduk di sofa yang muat untuk 2 orang di sisi sebelah kanan dan kiri sofa panjang.

"Empuk sekali..." seru Mark yang duduk berdua dengan Donghyuck. "Jadi, tata ruang mansion ini... lantai satu, ada ruang santai yang kita tempati ini dan ruang tamu, sebelah timur ada dapur basah dan ruang laundry, 2 kamar mandi, ruang makan, dua garasi, dan aula. Di bagian barat, ada kamar mandi 2 buah, ruang musik, ruang SPA dan sauna, ruang fitness, dan sisi utara ada kolam indoor juga fasilitas mansion bagian outdoor. Untuk lantai 2 ada 13 kamar dan ada satu ruang bermain anak dan ruang santai. Lanati 3 full kamar dan 1 ruang CCTV, dan kita juga punya satu lift untuk digunakan dalam keadaan darurat di sisi timur sebelah ruang tamu." Jelas Johnny panjang lebar.

"Ck, ck, ck, lihat dekorasinya saja ini benar-benar seperti istana, dengan warna putih, emas dan silver." Gumam Doyoung dengan mata menerawang. "Jadi, untuk pembagian kamar, aku serahkan pada kalian semua. Lagi pula semua ukuran kamar sama-sama besar." Lanjut Johnny menatap satu-persatu rekannya.

"Aku dan Doyoung akan menempati kamar nomor 1." Doyoung menatap sang suami yang tadi mengusulkan pada Johnny. Johnny mengangguk mengerti, "Kamar nomor satu ada di bagian timur lantai 2 tepat sebelah kanan tangga sebelah timur." jelas Johnny. Taeil dan Doyoung bangkit, mereka membawa koper mereka dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju kamar.

"Aku dan Yuta menempati kamar nomor 4." Kata Hansol. "Kamar nomor empat ada di bagian timur lantai 2 tepat sebelah kiri tangga." Jawab Johnny. "Baiklah, kami duluan." Pamit Hansol yang langsung menuju kamar mereka diikuti Yuta.

"Aku dan Ten akan menempati kamar nomor 11, yang ada bersebrangan dengan tangga barat lantai 2." Ujar Johnny, dan Ten mengangguk mendengarkan kekasihnya. "Aku dan Donghyuck menempati kamar nomor 5." Kini Mark yang memilih. "Kamarmu bersebrangan dengan kamar Hansol hyung dan Yuta."

Mark mengangguk dan mengajak Donghyuck menuju kamar mereka. "Aku dan Jaemin menempati kamar no 9." – Jeno. Dan kedua anak itu langsung menghilang dari tempatnya

"Kamar kalian di sebelah kamarku dan Ten." Jawab Johnny. "Aku dan Taeyong hyung kamar nomor 8." Kata Jaehyun. "Sebelah kanan tangga barat lantai 2." Jawab Johnny. Jaeyong pun sama, menghilang dan meninggalkan ia, Ten dan Jisung.

"Jadi Jisung bagaimana?" tanya Ten pada sang kekasih. "Dia, pakai kamar sendiri saja. Mungkin kamar nomor 10 di sebelah kiri tangga barat lantai 2." Jawab Johnny. "Baiklah, ayo." Johnny mengambil koper mereka dan Jisung lalu naik ke tangga sebelah barat.

.

.

Kamar no 1

Taeil dan Doyoung memasuki kamar mereka setelah memberi sandi kamar. Mereka tercengang melihat kamar mereka yang sangat luas seperti apartement. Dengan ruangan berdinding putih yang terlihat elegan.

Ranjang Kingsize bersprei putih yang sudah tertata rapi, meja rias, meja nakas dan lampu tidur disamping ranjang, sofa panjang tanpa sandaran di depan ranjang, gorden dan jendela yang di padu dengan warna hijau pastel dan karpet berwarna biru langit yang begitu empuk untuk di pijak.

Sofa kecil dan meja kecil yang terdapat tanaman mungil di atasnya yang berada di dekat jendela yang langsung menampakkan taman di depan mansion. Ada lampu besar juga yang menggantung di atas, fasilitas TV dan AC yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, lemari baju dan etalase buku. Dan beberapa hiasan dinding.

Doyoung dan Taeil berdecak kagum saat mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamar. Kamar mandi pun juga serba putih dan terdapat bath-up, lemari handuk dan kimono, tempat shower, toilet duduk, dan wastafel juga tisu. Yang semua itu tertata dengan baik dan rapi.

"Ini seperti hotel." Gumam Doyoung. Taeil mengangguk dan keduanya pun duduk di sofa depan ranjang. Taeil mengambil benda berbentuk persegi yang berukuran lumayan besar dari dalam kopernya. "Apa itu?" tanya Doyoung penasaran.

Taeil membuka kertas coklat yang membungkus benda itu. doyoung tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah figura besar berisi foto pernikahannya dengan Taeil. Sang namja tampan itu berdiri dan menaiki ranjang empuk itu. "hyung mau menempelkan figura itu di dinding atas ranjang?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

"Ya, bukankah foto ini sangat manis?" jawab Taeil lagi. Doyoung mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Taeil. Keduanya berdecak kagum melihat dinding kamar mereka yang sudah terhias oleh foto pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Kamar no. 4

Tak beda jauh dengan kamar Taeil dan Doyoung, Hansol dan Yuta pun memiliki kamar yang juga sangat elegan. Hanya kamar mereka bercampur dengan warna hitam, putih, abu-abu, dan coklat. Putih yang mendominasi dinding, coklat yang mendominasi ranjang kingsizenya, di sebelah ranjang ada jendela dengan gorden yang berwarna abu-abu dan hitam.

Ada sofa panjang di depan ranjang yang tanpa sandaran berwarna putih cream, dan bantal kecil berwarna hitam dan putih. Juga meja rias di sebelah kanan dinding. TV yang berhadapan dengan ranjang dan dekat pintu masuk dan kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. Juga ada meja kecil dan sofa kecil di tengahnya. AC, lampu yang menggantung berbentuk tabung dan lemarin baju juga hiasan dinding pun ikut menambah ciri khas tersendiri.

"Hansol hyung, aku ingin segera tidur lagi jadinya." Kata Yuta langsung menghampiri kasur mereka. Hansol tersenyum dan hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan sang kekasih. Hansol pun langsung berjalan lurus dari pintu masuk menuju kamar mandi. Dan kamar mandi pun juga sama, sangat mewah dengan warna hitam putih.

.

.

Kamar no. 5

Mark dan Donghyuck memiliki kamar dengan tentu saja putih yang mendominasi dan di temani beberapa warna abu-abu, orange, dan coklat. Kasur mereka berukuran queensize dan sudah terdapat meja belajar panjang dan dua kursi yang tersedia juga rak buku di atasnya. Lemari baju besar dan meja nakas dan jendela besar yang menghadap taman belakang mansion dan segala macam fasilitas outdoornya. Kamar mandi yang terbilang juga istimewa juga terdapat di dalamnya.

Mereka merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan senyum kecil. "Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan." Kata Donghyuck, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sang kekasih. "Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Mark tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, namun Donghyuck tahu ada senyum kecil yang tergambar di wajah kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja." Donghyuck mengambil sebelah lengan Mark dan di jadikan bantal kepalanya. "Ya! Sudah ada bantal dan tinggal ambil saja. Kenapa masih memakai lenganku, eoh?"

"Tch, memangnya tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasih sendiri?" Donghyuck mendesis sebal. Mark terkekeh dan mencubit pipi tembam sang kekasih. "Just kidding, babe."

"Kau menyebalkan." Donghyuck memunggungi Mark. "Tapi kau suka 'kan?" Mark ikut memeluk kekasih manisnya itu dari belakang. Dan Donghyuck tidak menyangkal hal itu.

.

.

Kamar no. 9

Kamar Jeno dan Jaemin memiliki warna yang berbeda, dengan campuran coklat tua dan hitam. Kamar mereka termasuk yang memiliki ranjang unik. Karena ranjang mereka terletak di atas tempat mereka belajar, kaki ranjang mereka digunakan sebagai rak dan juga etalase untuk menyimpan buku dan barang-barang hiasan lain.

Meja belajar mereka juga lumayan besar dan luas dan cukup untuk dua orang seperti mereka. "Jeno, apa tidak akan jatuh?" tanya Jaemin sambil menatap kasurnya yang berada di atas. Luas sih, tapi kan tetap saja takut, "Kenapa, kamu takut?" tebak Jeno.

Jaemin menggeleng cepat karena ia sempat melihat mata Jeno yang berbinar melihat dekorasi uniknya. "Ani, aku suka." Jawabnya cepat. "Bagus deh, lagi pula ranjang besar dan ada kayu pembatas di setiap sisinya jadi jangan takut jatuh." Ujar Jeno, dia tahu apa yang ditakutkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ingin kita membereskan barang-barang langsuna atau melihat-lihat dulu?" tawar Jeno. Jaemin menggeleng, "Kita bereskan barang saja dulu."

Jeno menggangguk dan mulai membereskan barang-berang keduanya, mereka tidak perlu membereskan semua barang, karena semua barang-barang mereka juga sudah di rapikan oleh para Maid.

.

.

Kamar no. 8

Taeyong membulatkan matanya takjub melihat dekorasi kamar mereka. Sangat mewah dan elegan, tentu saja karena warna putih dan emas yang melapisi kamar mereka. Ranjang kingsize yang seperti di istana, jendela mereka yang menghadap taman depan mansion dan gordennya yang juga berwarna emas.

Segala perabotan, seperti meja rias, sofa panjang dan kecil, lemari, lampu nakas dan yang menggantung, laci kecil, semua tak luput dari warna emas dan putih. Bahkan pot dan tanaman hias pun sama. Taeyong berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh beda. Sungguh menawan dan indah.

Jaehyun yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana mewah –yah selain karena dia juga orang kaya- pun memilih duduk di atas kasur kingsizenya. Ia terkikik kecil melihat wajah Taeyong yang berseri-seri seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Kau suka dengan kamarnya hyung?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong yang sedang bercermin di meja rias. Taeyong membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kekasih tampannya. "Aku senang sekali, Jaehyun-ah." Ujarnya dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Kita semua seperti pengantin baru omong-omong." Ujar Jaehyun. "Ne, tapi kenyataannya hanya Taeil hyung dan Doyoung yang menjadi pengantin baru." Kikik Taeyong. "Jja, Jaehyun-ah. Aku ingin memeriksan dapur." Kata Taeyong yang kini sudah kembali keluar kamar.

Jaehyun mendengus. "Kenapa dia terobsesi sekali dengan dapur?" dumel Jaehyun yang pada akhirnya memilih menyusul Taeyong.

.

.

"Jadi Jisung di kamar ini saja?" tanya Ten pada Johnny saat ia membuka pintu kamar no. 10. "Sementara dulu saja, nanti kalau Jisung sudah bangun, kita tanya lagi. siapa tahu dia ingin pindah." Jawab Johnny sambil meletakkan koper Jisung di dekat lemari baju.

Ten pun meletakkan tubuh mungil Jisung di atas ranjang berkasur single dan dibawah ranjang terdapat laci-laci yang berguna menyimpang barang-barang. Di pojok dekat ranjang ada meja belajar dan media lainnya, juga ada kamar mandi di pojok kiri kamar. Kamarnya cukup luas dan ada jendela yang menuju view taman depan mansion.

"Jisung sepertinya kelelahan makanya jadi sakit seperti itu." Johnny mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ten. Ia menatap wajah tenang adiknya yang tengah tertidur itu. "Sepertinya." Lirih Ten.

"Jja, ke kamar kita. Kita harus melihatnya juga kan." Ajak Johnny sambil menarik koper mereka. Ten mengangguk menurut dan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Jisung dan menuju kamar mereka yang hanya berjarak lima langkah dari seberang kamar no. 10

Johnny mengetikkan sandi di samping sepasang pintu megah sebuah kamar bernomor urut 11. "Apa sandinya?" tanya Ten penasaran. "Rahasia." Johnny menyeringai menatap sang kekasih manisnya. Ten memincingkan matanya kesal melihat Johnny. "Cih, menyebalkan." Lalu Ten langsung masuk kamar saat pintu itu terbuka.

Kekesalan Ten langsung sirna saat ia melihat sebuah jendela terbuka. Angin berhembus sejuk menerpa tubuh mungilnya, "Wah...lapangannya luas sekali." Puji Ten dengan mata membulat lucu.

Johnny memutar pendangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan yang bernuansa hitam putih. Banyak corak bermotif zebra yang tertera di sana, seperti karpet dan sprei ranjang kingsizenya. Fasilitas mereka juga bagus dengan LED TV 40 inchi yang menempel di dinding. AC, meja rias, sofa besar berwarna putih, lemari besar berwana hitam. Dan kamar mandi yang sudah ia tebak tak jauh beda dengan bentuk kamarnya.

Johnny melangkah ke atas ranjang dan ia merebahkan tubuh tingginya disana. Dia mendesah, "Nyaman sekali, Ten kemarilah." Johnny memanggil Ten sambil menepuk bagian ranjang yang masih kosong.

Ten menghampiri Johnny yang tengah berbaring sambil memeluk guling. "Jadi apa?" tanyanya. "Berbaringlah, memangnya kau tidak lelah apa?" ucap Johnny. "Nanti saja. Aku masih mau lihat yang lain." Jawab Ten dan pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang masih asik berbaring dan enggan untuk meninggalkan kasur yang sudah ia klaim miliknya (dan Ten).

* * *

Tak terasa dua bulan sudah kehidupan member rookies berjalan di dalam mansion megah tersebut. Suasana mereka sangat lah ramai dan penuh keceriaan. Mereka sangat bahagia dapat tinggal di mansion megah itu. walau mereka tinggal bersama-sama, tapi kalau sudah masuk kamar masing-masing mereka seperti di rumah masing-masing. kehidupan mereka juga berangsur-angsur teratur, karena hampir semua keperluan mereka terlengkapi di sana. Bepergian ke gedung SM juga tidak perlu menempuh perjalanan terlalu jauh karena lokasinya yang strategis.

Untuk Yuta dan Doyoung yang tengah hamil, mereka tidak di perbolehkan untuk latihan sementara sampai habis melahirkan. Mereka hanya boleh berada dalam mansion untuk beristirahat. Kadang kedua ibu hamil itu bermain bersama atau berkebun di kebun bunga belakang untuk mengisi waktu kosong. Terkadang juga, mereka dapat job tak terduga dari SM, yaitu pemotretan untuk majalah atau artikel ibu hamil, dan tentu saja mereka juga harus melakukan crossdress. Hasilnya pun memuaskan, tapi pemasaran majalah itu hanya untuk Amerika dan Jepang saja, tidak di Korea. Karena SM masih mau merahasiakan hal ini, dan yang tahu kehamilan mereka hanya selingkungan SM saja.

Yuta yang tengah hamil 7 bulan kadang juga membuat Hansol resah sendiri jika harus berpergia meninggalkan sang kekasih, tapi Yuta bilang ia baik-baik saja dan akan menghubungi Hansol jika terjadi sesuatu. Tidak hanya Hansol dan Taeil yang tidak sabar menunggu buah hati mereka, tapi semua member merasa exited dengan kehamilan Yuta dan Doyoung. Mereka tidak sabar akan keramaian dari tangisan suara bayi-bayi itu.

"Hari ini kita akan ke dokter bersama Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung 'kan?" tanya Doyoung pada Taeil yang tengah sarapan bersama member lain. "Ya, kita akan chek-up bersama." Jawab Taeil mengiyakan permintaan istrinya itu. "Bolehkah kami ikut?" tanya Ten pada Taeil.

"Untuk apa ramai-ramai? Kita hanya akan chek-up, bukan melahirkan." Jawab Yuta sambil memakan sarapannya. "Tapi kan kami ingin melihat calon bayi hyung juga." Jawab Ten lagi, kali ini di angguki sama minirookies lainnya. Mereka menatap Yuta, Hansol, Taeil, dan Doyoung penuh harap.

"Bukannya begitu, Tennie. Tapi akan percuma jika kalian pada akhirnya di suruh menunggu di luar oleh dokter. Kan, ruangan dokter tidak boleh banyak orang saat ia sedang bekerja." Ujar Hansol mencoba memberi pengertian.

Wajah penuh binar Ten berubah murung, ia tetap mau ikut. "Kami akan berjanji, jika kalian tidak ikut sekarang, maka saat Yuta dan Doyoung melahirkan kalian akan kami ajak semuanya." Ucap Taeil yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman dari member lain.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ten dan minirookies.

Tak lama muncul Taeyong dari arah kamar mandi. Wajahnya penuh binar menatap Jaehyun yang tengah makan dengan lahap di samping Ten. "Jaehyun-ah!" seru Taeyong dan mendekap Jaehyun dari belakang. Jaehyun hampir saja tersedak saat Taeyong memberikan serangan seperti itu padanya.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanyanya habis meminum air putihnya. Taeyong tersenyum manis, namun Jaehyun mengernyit melihat wajah Taeyong yang sangat pucat. Ia tahu Taeyong tidak baik-baik saja, walau sang kekasih menampilkan senyum manisnya. Taeyong menyerahkan dua buah benda persegi panjang dengan dua garis merah di setiapnya.

"Aku hamil!"

Byuuurr!

UHUK!

Sontak Johnny yang tengah meminum air putihnya, menyemburkannya lagi hingga menyemprot wajah Mark di hadapannya, dia pun terbatuk-batuk akibat air putih yang sempat tertelan. "Yak! Hyung!" Mark berteriak kesal pada Johnny sambil mengelap wajah tampannya dengan sapu tangan dengan dibantu kekasihnya itu. Member lain juga memliki raut wajah shock yang sama saat Taeyong dengan gembiranya mengatakan kabar itu pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri juga kaget, namun ia langsung menyadari eksistensinya lagi. ia berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungill kekasihnya itu. "Gomawo hyung! Saranghae!" bahkan Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan keberadaan ke sebelas orang lainnya. Ia tetap mengecupi wajah Taeyong penuh cinta.

"Wah wah.. Yuta hyung, Doyoung hyung, dan sekarang Taeyong hyung... setelah ini siapa lagi? Ten hyung?" kata Donghyuck dengan raut wajah takjub. Ten yang mendengar nama di sebut pun menjadi merona, sedang Johnny tersenyum penuh arti pada Donghuyck. "Benar Donghyuck, akan ku pastikan Ten hyungmu menyusul." Ujar Johnny.

Ten mendelik pada sang kekasih dan membuat member lain tertawa. "Tidak. Aku ingin terikat dulu, baru kekasihku dapat memilikiku seutuhnya!" ungkap Ten tegas. "Hohoho...kode tuh John." Hansol menatap Johnny dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera menikahimu tiga tahun lagi." Johnny menatap Ten dengan pandangan menantang. "Akan ku tunggu itu, Tuan Seo." Jawab Ten.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi Johnten. Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan menyuapi sang kekasih dengan buah-buahan. "Jadi, apa kalian juga ingin ikut dengan kami untuk memeriksa kehamilan?" tawar Yuta pada Jaeyong.

"Boleh." Ujar Jaeyong sambil bertatapan. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Ujar Taeil dan bangkit dari duduknya. Doyoung, Yuta, Hansol, dan Jaeyong pun mengikuti Taeil. "Johnny tolong jaga Mansion bersama yang lain." Ujar Hansol pada adik Amerikanya itu.

Taeil mengeluarkan mobilnya dari dalam garasi. Doyoung masuk dan duduk di samping Taeil yang menyetir, di bagian Tengah ada Hansol dan Yuta dan Jaeyong di bagian belakang. "Taeyongie, tahu sejak kapan kamu hamil?" tanya Yuta sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku hanya menebaknya Yuta, karena aku telat 3 bulan." Jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis sambil menyender pada bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Taeyong. "So cute..." imbuh Yuta melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Yuta hyung sendiri apa sudah tahu jenis kelamin bayi kalian?" tanya Jaehyun. Yuta menggeleng, "Tapi kata dokter usia tujuh bulan sudah bisa dilihat dengan jelas." Jawab Hansol sambil mengecup perut besar Yuta.

"Kalian ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Doyoung yang kini ikut mengobrol. "Kami tidak memilih, kami hanya akan menerima apa yang Tuhan berikan pada kami." Jawab Hansol dan diangguki Yuta.

"Kalau kalian sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong pada Doyoung. "Aku juga sama seperti Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung, tapi kalau Taeil hyung aku tidak tahu. Hyung ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Doyoung pada Taeil yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan membernya.

"Kalau bisa sih perempuan, tapi kalau di kasihnya laki-laki juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab Taeil kalem. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Doyoung hanya mengelus perutnya dengan penuh sayang.

Mereka berenam sudah sampai di rumah sakit Nasional Seoul dan segera menuju lantai 2 dimana ruang khusus ibu dan anak. Hansol dan Jaehyun mengambil nomor antrian, sedangkan Jaehyun mendaftarkan Taeyong dan mengambil nomor antrian.

Taeyong, Yuta, dan Doyoung duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengobrol sesekali hingga Yuta akhirnya di panggil untuk di periksa.

"Aku duluan, ok." Pamit Yuta pada Jaeyong dan Ilyoung sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan dokter. Hansol dan Yuta membungkuk pada sang dokter wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu. "Annyeonghaseyo, Hansol-ssi dan Yuta-ssi..silahkan duduk." Ramah dokter itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo dokter Song." Jawab keduanya lalu duduk di hadapan dokter itu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian dan si kecil?" tanya sang dokter basa-basi. "Kami baik dokter dan baby juga semakin aktif." Jawab Yuta dengan senyum manisnya.

"Itu perkembangan yang sangat bagus, senang mendengarnya." Jawab doker Song. "Yuta-ssi bisa berbaring di kasur..." persilah sang dokter pada Yuta yang akan langsung melakukan USG lagi. Yuta berbaring di kasur putih itu dengan Hansol yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Dokter Song memeriksa detak jantung Yuta dan calon bayinya. "Detak jantungnya normal, sekarang saya akan memeriksa tekanan darah Yuta-ssi." Kata Dokter Song.

"Tekanan darah anda juga normal, kemungkinan anda bisa melakukan persalinan dengan normal jika ini dipertahankan." Ujar dokter Song lagi. Yuta mengangguk mengerti dan ia menatap Hansol dengan senyum kecilnya. Hansol memandang Yuta teduh, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang kekasih.

"Sekarang saya akan melakukan USG, jadi saya izin membuka baju Yuta-ssi sebatas perut." Yuta mengangguk dan membiarkan dokter Song membuka perutnya. Perut Yuta yang sudah membuncit itu pun terekspos bebas.

Dokter itu mengoleskan jel dingin di atas perut Yuta dan menempelkan tranduser di atas perut Yuta. Tak lama terlihat sebuah gambar bayi meringkuk di sebuah monitor di hadapan mereka. Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum dengan hati yang berdesir.

"Nah, dilihat dari usia kandungannya yang memasuki 28 bulan atau pas 7 bulan, bayi kalian sudah terbilang sempurna dengan segala organ tubuh luar maupun dalamnya. Beratnya 1,3 kg dan panjang kira-kira 30 CM. Yuta-ssi juga akan mengalami nyeri punggung dan sering buang air kecil seiring bertambahnya ukuran bayi kalian dan pergerakannya yang belum teratur. Posisi bayi kalian yang sudah sempurna atau dengan posisi kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah sudah menunjukkan bayi kalian sudah siap untuk lahir dalam 2 bulan ke depan. Jadi kalian jangan khawatir karena bayi kalian secara keseluruhan sangat sehat dan normal." Jelas dokter Song dengan raut wajah tenang.

Hansol dan Yuta mengangguk mengerti, "Dokter apa kami bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kami?" tanya Hansol. "Tentu saja." Jawab sang dokter lagi. "Nah lihatlah, kelamin bayi kalian sudah jelas. Selamat calon bayi kalian laki-laki." Ujar Dokter Song sambil menjabat tangan Hansol dan Yuta.

Hansol tersenyum dan mencium kening Yuta penuh cinta. Entah bagaimana lagi dia harus mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya pada sang kekasih. "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu." ucap Hansol tulus. Yuta mengangguk mengerti dengan mata penuh binar, "Aku juga mencintaimu." jawab Yuta.

Keduanya berterimakasih dan pamit sesudah dokter memeriksa dan memberikan pantangan dan saran yang harus Yuta lakukan sampai 2 bulan ke depan. Jaeyong dan Ilyoung menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Doyoung penasaran.

"Bayi kami baik-baik saja dan tumbuh dengan baik di dalam. Dan bayi kami berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Jawab Yuta semangat. "Syukurlah." Jawab keempat orang lainnya dengan raut wajah bahagia. "Wah, jadilah jagoan yang kuat untuk Eomma dan Appamu, ne." Ujar Jaehyun sambil mengelus kecil permukaan perut Yuta.

"Ne, Samcheonie..." jawab Hansol dengan aksen anak kecil yang membuat kelima orang lainnya tertawa. "Baiklah, sepertinya kami juga harus segera masuk." Kata Taeil dan menggenggam tangan Doyoung. "Ya, kami akan menunggu disini." Jawab Taeyong.

Kini giliran Taeil dan Doyoung yang masuk ke dalam ke dalam ruangan yang sama. Dokter Song juga menyambut baik kedatangan Taeil dan Doyoung.

* * *

"Ya! Kalian jangan memberantaki ruangan dong! Gak kasian sama maid yang kerja apa?" kesal Ten saat melihat banyak sampah snack makanan dan minuman berserakan di atas karpet berbulu halus itu. Belum lagi mereka(minirookies) yang tiduran di sekelilingnya dengan TV yang menyala.

Ten merutuki Johnny yang malah asik sendiri di kamarnya. Padahal kan ada member rookies yang bisa dia ajak main, dari pada mereka juga bermalas-malasan seperti ini. "Ya! Apa tidak ada yang mendengarkanku, eoh?" Ten menggeram melihat member kelima anak kecil itu yang malah menguap.

"Ne hyung, kami akan bereskan nanti." balas Donghyuck pada Ten dengan malas. Ten mendesis sebal melihat kelima anak itu yang susah sekali menuruti perkataannya. Tak lama mata sipitnya menangkap tubuh tinggi kekasihnya yang turun dari tangga sebelah timur atau kanan.

"Anak-anak ada yang mau bermain basket?" tawar Johnny pada ke lima anak tersebut. Sontak ke lima anak itu menegakkan tubuh mereka dan mengangguk, "Kajja hyung." Ujar keduanya dan menyusul Johnny yang sudah lebih dulu ke lapangan belakang.

Kening Ten berkedut kesal melihat ke lima anak curut itu yang malah pergi. "YA! KALIAN BERESKAN DULU KEKACAUAN YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Ten mengaum seperti singa betina saat semua anak itu tidak memperdulikannya. "Yak! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Gerutu Ten dengan wajah memerah kesal. Ini dia yang dia tidak sukai jika harus tinggal di rumah mewah tapi anak-anaknya yang _seperti ini._

Mungkin kalau Taeyong yang ada disini sekarang akan lebih parah. Dia tidak akan mau memberi jatah ke lima anak itu makan selama seminggu. Ten membersihkan semua sampah hasil perbuatan minirookies itu di bantu beberapa Maid.

Saat sudah rapi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan dan melihat permainan kekasihnya bersama minirookies. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat permainan mereka yang begitu semangat. Mark dan Jeno yang merupakan pemain basket inti di sekolah tentu saja dapat menguasai permainan begitu mudah, sedangkan Donghyuck, Jaemin, dan Jisung tetap bersemangat bermain meski kadang salah dalam melakukannya. Kalau Johnny jangan di tanya, strateginya sudah bagus di tambah tinggi badannya yang membuatnya bisa mengalahkan minirookies itu dengan skor telak.

Ten mengernyitkan badannya saat Johnny menghentikan permainan dan menatapnya. Ten yang di tatap seintens itu hanya bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Keadaan tubuh Johnny yang berkeringat membuatnya malu karena postur tubuh namja tampan itu begitu bagus di balik kaos hitamnya.

"Ten, ayo ikut!" panggil Johnny, Ten mengangguk dan menghampiri kekasihnya dan ke lima orang lainnya. Namun, baru lima langkah Ten berjalan, rintik-rintik air yang begitu deras jatuh ke tanah. Ten berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut bermain.

GREP!

Sebuah pelukan telak yang di dapatkannya hingga wajahnya menubruk dada seseorang membuatnya sedikit panik. "Johnny! Lepaskan! Ini hujan." Pekik Ten. Minirookies bersiul-siul di tengah-tengah lapangan melihat Johnny dan Ten berpelukan.

Hal itu juga yang membuat wajah Ten memerah malu. "Ini memang hujan, siapa bilang salju?" jawab Johnny tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Johnny aku tidak ingin sakit!" ujar Ten lagi sambil memberontak.

"Tidak ada penolakan Ten, ayo ikut bermain dengan kami!" dan Johnny kembali menarik Ten ke tengah lapangan untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Ten yang sudah di tarik sekuat itu oleh Johnny akhirnya memilih pasrah.

Mereka berkahir main hujan-hujanan dengan saling mengejar dengan bola. Johnny melempar bola plastik pada Ten hingga kini Ten yang menyerang mereka. Ten mendengus kesal, ia mengusap wajahnya yang terguyur hujan dan menatap satu-persatu keenam orang yang mengelilinginya seakan meledeknya.

Ten kali ini mengincar Jeno yang bediri tak terlalu jauh dari jaraknya, namun perkiraannya melesat, bolanya meluncur jauh dan tak mengenai siapapun. "Ten hyung payah! Wuuuu!" ledek Jaemin dan Donghyuck pada Ten.

Ten mendengus sebal dan kini ia kembali melempar bolanya dengan asal. "Yeees! Lihat siapa yang payah sekarang wle?!" Ten memeletkan lidahnya saat bola itu menyentuh tubuh Donghyuck yang tadi juga meledeknya. Donghyuck mendelik dan kini ia menyerang mereka balik. Mereka tertawa dan saling berbagi canda di bawah guyuran derasnya hujan. Dan entah sampai kapan mereka akan terus bertahan di bawah air hujan yang begitu dingin.

.

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan namja manis disampignya dalam diam. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk memulai pembicaraan pada orang terkasihnya ini. Dia hanya mampu menangis dalam hati melihat bagaimana mata yang tadi begitu berbinar mengetahui kehamilannya kini kembali meredup. Hanya pandangan kosong yang ia berikan pada udara kosong di dahapannya. Semua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu juga terdiam tak berani berkata setelah mendengar cerita si namja manis saat ia di periksa oleh sang dokter tadi.

 _Fkashback_

 _Taeyong dan Jaehyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter Song dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang karena tak sabar. Mereka melihat ada seorang yeoja cantik memakai jas putih dengan senyum ramahnya pada mereka. Jaehyun dan Taeyong membalas senyuman manis itu._

" _Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah karena ini merupakan pertamakalinya untuk mereka masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan kandungan. Berbeda saat beberapa bulan lalu yang langsung masuk UGD, ok tolong jangan ingatkan itu lagi padanya apalagi di hari bahagianya._

" _Annyeonghaseyo, saya ingin memeriksakan kehamilan kekasih saya, dok." Ucap Jaehyun semangat dan duduk bersama Taeyong di kursi depan meja kerja sang dokter."Oh, iya Tuan. Tapi sebelumnya boleh saya tahu nama kalian siapa?" tanya Dokter itu ramah. "Nama saya Jung Jaehyun dan kekasih saya Lee Taeyong." Jawab Jaehyun._

 _Dokter Song mengangguk mengerti, "Usia Taeyong-ssi berapa?" tanyanya lagi. Taeyong menatap malu pada sang dokter karena ia merasa masih di bawah umur. "Usia saya baru 20 tahun, dok." Dokter itu hanya tersenyum manis seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan anak yang dibawah umur pergi memeriksakan kandungannya bersama pasangannya._

" _Jadi sudah berapa usia kandungannya?" tanya Dokter Song lagi. "Kemungkinan sembilan minggu dokter." Jawab Taeyong. "Baiklah, Taeyong-ssi bisa berbaring di kasur." Suruh sang Dokter._

 _Taeyong menurut berbaring di kasur dan di temani Jaehyun berdiri di sampingnya dan dokter itu bertanya sambil memeriksa detak jantungnya. "Taeyong-ssi, apa anda mengalami morning sick? Atau ada keluhan?" Taeyong menggeleng, ia memang tidak mengalami morning sick._

 _Dokter itu menatap Taeyong dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. "Dokter, apa ada masalah?" tanya Taeyong khawatir. Dokter itu mengusap tangan Taeyong yang saling bertaut. "Sebelumnya...apa Taeyong-ssi pernah hamil dan mengalami keguguran?" tanya Dokter itu hati-hati._

 _Taeyong sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum berani mengangguk. Jaehyun yang melihatnya ikut khawatir, ia mewanti-wanti apa yang akan di katakan dokter Song selanjutnya. Dokter Song menghela nafas sebelum kembali berujar._

" _Kehamilan kedua Taeyong-ssi ini..sungguh sangat berbahaya." Ujarnya merasa tak enak hati, namun sebagai dokter dia juga tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu dengan mengatakan kalau calon bayi mereka baik-baik saja padahal perkembangannya terancam._

" _Maksudnya dokter apa?" Jaehyun bertanya tak mengerti dengan cemas dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Taeyong. "Berawal dari Taeyong-ssi yang tak mengalami morning sick. Sebenarnya Morning sick itu bertanda baik karena di dalam tubuh sedang mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menerima janin yang akan tumbuh menjadi bayi, dan jika anda tidak mengalaminya itu artinya tubuh anda tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa dan tentu saja sangat beresiko untuk ibu dan calon bayi. Dan suatu saat bisa saja tubuh Taeyong-sii melakukan penolakan terhadap bayinya." Jelas sang Dokter._

 _Taeyong merasakan seluruh sendinya melemas mendengar perkataan doker Song. Ia hanya menatap Jaehyun penuh ketakutan akan kehilangan lagi. Ia tidak bisa menerima itu semua._

" _Dan setelah saya memeriksa calon bayi di dalam tadi, posisinya juga tidak naik, dia berada dibawah pusar Taeyong-ssi dan tentu saja itu mengancam keberadaannya. Salah satu penyebabnya bisa jadi karena kelainan pada kromosom atau inveksi dan kelelahan." Lanjut doker Song dengan raut wajah tak tega pada pasangan yang memandang kosong padanya kini._

" _Adakah cara yang membuat calon bayi kami bisa bertahan, dok?" tanya Taeyong serak dengan mata memerah menahan buliran air mata yang bisa turun kapan saja. Jaehyun juga menatap dokter Song penuh harap._

 _Dokter Song tersenyum kecil, "Pasti ada. Untuk itu Taeyong-ssi tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas berat dan setiap pagi lakukan olahraga ringan, hindari stress dan jaga mental dan tekanan darah, konsumsi buah-buahan dan sayuran dan selalu menghirup udara pagi yang sehat. Untuk posisi janin anda, Taeyong-ssi harus pergi ketempat urut atau SPA agar sang calon bayi dapat berangsur-angsur naik ke posisi atas." Jelas sang dokter sambil menguatkan kedua orang dihadapannya ini._

" _Tapi...kemungkinannya hanya kecil...aku sengaja memberitahukan semua ini...agar kalian tidak merasa dibohongi, kalian sudah melakukan semua saranku, tapi suatu saat Tuhan berencana lain. Jadi satu-satunya yang paling ampuh hanya lah berdoa pada Tuhan." Dokter Song tersenyum miris._

 _Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya menatap kosong ke depan, mereka takut tidak bisa lagi menjaga pemberian Tuhan. Kenapa rasanya sangat susah untuk memiliki satu dari keajaiban Tuhan itu? mereka menangis dalam hati._

 _Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis kekasihnya. "Kau harus kuat hyung...karena apapun yang terjadi...aku akan selalu berada disampingmu..." perkataan Jaehyun seakan menghipnotisnya. Ia menoleh dan menadapati kekasihnya yang begitu tegar walau ia tahu Jaehyun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya...bahkan mungkin lebih._

 _Falshback Off_

"Jadi...Jaehyun-ah, Taeyong-ah, kalian ingin kami antar pulang langsung atau mau menunggu Hansol dan Yuta membeli perlengkapan bayi?" tanya Taeil hati-hati, ia takut salah bicara sekarang. kedua orang itu terbangun dari lamunan masing-masing.

Mata bulat Taeyong memandang sekilas pada Taeil. "Aku dan Jaehyun menunggu kalian saja." Jawab Taeyong pada akhirnya. Ia belum siap pulang ke mansion, ia takut justru pulang ke mansion akan menambah beban pikirannya.

"Tapi kalian tinggal disini berdua tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Hansol kini. "Gwaenchana." Jawab Taeyoong lagi. Jaehyun hanya memandang Taeyong dengan perasaan sesak. "Hyung..." panggilan lirih Taeyong pada Hansol menghentikan pergerakan namja tampan itu yang baru saja membuka payung.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Hansol. Taeyong menatap Hansol dan Yuta penuh harap. "Bolehkah...aku yang membuat dekorasi kamar untuk anak kalian?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan wajah terkejut.

Hansol dan Yuta saling menatap dan setelahnya mereka mengangguk, mereka memberikan kewenangan bagi Taeyong untuk mendekorasi kamar calon anak mereka. Mereka juga mengerti, mungkin Taeyong ingin melupakan kesedihannya dengan cara ini.

"Gomawoyo hyung..." jawab Taeyong dengan senyum kecilnya. Hansol kembali mengangguk dan membawa Yuta ke dalam toko perlengakapan bayi itu bersama Taeil dan Doyoung. Mereka harus berhati-hati karena hujan yang lumayan deras bisa membuat jalan menjadi lebih licin.

"Jaehyunie...bantu aku memilih dekorasinya ya..." kini Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan senyum kecilnya. Jaehyun mengangguk dan menatap Taeyong dengan hangat. "Ayo kita cari dekorasi yang bagus untuk calon jagoan." Kata Jaehyun dengan nada ceria. Taeyong mengangguk semangat dan membuka Ipad-nya. "Kita akan memilih warna biru muda atau biru langit kalau begitu." Ujar Taeyong lagi dan Jaehyun hanya tesenyum memperhatikan bagaimana Taeyong yang berusaha baik-baik saja.

.

.

Doyoung dan Yuta berjalan menuju rak-rak pakaian bayi. Doyoung tidak membeli tapi ia menemani Yuta saja karena ia belum tahu jenis kelamin calon bayinya. Ia juga ingin melihat-lihat apa saja yang kira-kira bagus untuk anaknya itu. Hansol dan Taeil sendiripun di belakang mengawasi mereka.

"Hansol hyung, kita pilih warna apa?" tanya Yuta. "Warna merah, hijau, biru, dan kuning yang pastinya cocok untuk bayi laki-laki Yuta." Jawab Hansol. Yuta mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil beberapa set baju lengan panjang, baju lengan pendek, singlet atau baju tanpa lengan, celana panjang, celana pendek, kain bedong, kaus kaki dan sarung tangan dengan empat warna berbeda sesuai dengan saran Hansol tadi. Namja manis itu juga meletakkannya di trolly yang di dorong oleh sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak membeli diaper?" tanya Taeil. "Ah, apa itu juga dibutuhkan? Tapi aku takut kulitnya akan lecet jika memakai itu nanti." Jawab Yuta. "Itu di butuhkan, dan kalau kau sering-sering menggantinya juga tidak akan melecetkan kulit bayimu." Saran Doyoung. Yuta mengangguk mengerti dan ia mengambil dua pack diaper dan dua lusin popok bayi.

"Hyung, sekarang kau yang pilih perlengkapan tidur bayinya." Suruh Yuta pada Hansol. Hansol mengangguk dan melihat-lihat di sekitar etalase toko itu. "Ah, selimut berwarna biru yang berbahan flanel itu 2, satu set kasur lantai yang sudah bersama bantal guling itu yang berwarna biru langit dan ada gambar beruangnya, perlak, dan kelambu berwarna biru." Ujar Hansol pada Yuta.

Yuta memanggil salah satu pegawai untuk mengambilkan barang yang di pesan oleh Hansol. "Itu sudah ada satu pack perlengkapan mandi bayi berwarna biru. Ada washlap, handuk, bak mandi, sabun shampo." Taeil menunjuk salah satu etalase itu. "Boleh-boleh." Ujar Yuta dan pegawai itu mengambilkan barang-barang mereka.

Yuta juga mengambil perlengkapan perawatan bayi yang berisi baby oil, minyak telon, bedak tabur, baby lotion, baby hair oil, tissue basah, cotton buds, kain kasa, kapas, tissue kering, gunting kuku, dan alkohol. Doyoung mengambil perlengkapan berpergian yang di tunjuk Yuta. Yaitu, tas yang berukuran sedang untuk baju bayi dan gendongan silang. Ia juga mengambil beberapa perawatan kesehatan seperti thermometer, kasa, alkohol 70%, dan betadine.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat raut wajah tertekan Taeyong hyung tadi. Dia pasti benar-benar tertekan mendengar kabar kehamilannya yang terancam gagal." Kata Doyoung dengan raut wajah sedih. Yuta mengangguk paham, "Aku juga sama, rasanya mereka itu susah sekali ingin memiliki anak." Jawab namja manis itu.

"Hyung kita butuh botol susu juga 'kan?" tanya Yuta saat ia melihat deretan botol susu di etalase. "Ya, beli saja semuanya sekalian, biar gak bolak-balik." Jawab Hansol. Yuta mengambil peralatan makan bayi sebelum mereka berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar.

"Yah, tang dapat kita lakukan saat ini juga hanya mensupportnya saja kan? Dan sudah pasti harus mendoakan keselamatan mereka juga." Lanjut Yuta. Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

 _Ya. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya lah mendoakan keselamatan Taeyong dan calon bayinya..._

"Terimakasih Taeil hyung, Doyoung karena sudah membantu kami." Ucap Yuta pada pasangan suami istri di belakangnya yang sudah membantun mereka. "Sama-sama Yuta-ya." Jawab Taeil dengan senyum ikhlasnya.

Taeil juga membantu Hansol membawa barang belanja untuk calon bayinya menuju mobil dengan di payungi oleh pasangan masing-masing karena hujan yang masih lebat. Taeil membuka garasi mobilnya dan memasukkan semua belanjaan sahabatnya itu ke sana.

"Wah, banyak sekali." Ujar Taeyong dan Jaehyun melihat ke belakang mereka yang penuh dengan barang-barang bayi. "Kalian sudah sangat siap menjadi orangtua." Ujar Jaehyun kagum. Hansol, Yuta, Doyoung, dan Taeil yang baru memasuki mobil tersenyum pada pasangan itu. "Siap tidak siap sih sebenarnya." Jawab Hansol tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan dekorasi kamar calon anak kami?" tanya Yuta penasaran. Keduanya tersenyum misterius. "Sudah selesai, pokoknya kalian tidak boleh tahu dulu sampai Yuta melahirkan." Jawab Taeyong sambil mendekap IPadnya posesif.

Yuta mendengus melihat Taeyong. "Ya, baiklah-baiklah...tapi kalau sampai jelek, awas saja kalian." Ancam Yuta pura-pura. "Tenang saja pilihan Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun tidak mungkin salah." Jawab Jaehyun percaya diri dan ditanggapi Yuta dengan senyum mengejek yang menyebalkan bagi mereka.

Taeil dan Doyoung hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi orang-orang yang duduk di belakang mereka. Mereka juga merasa lega saat melihat Taeyong baik-baik saja... ya setidaknya seperti itu. Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung sekilas sebelum ia kembali mengendalikan gigi mobil. Ia memberikan senyum teduhnya pada sang istri dan berusaha mengatakan kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

Saat sampai di mansion mereka langsung di hadapi dengan ketujuh orang lain yang sengaja tinggal di sana. Mereka semua terlihat berkumpul di ruang santai lantai bawah dengan dan rambut mereka terlihat basah dan mereka menggenggam cangkir yang berisi coklat panas di tangan mereka. Mereka memakai selimut untuk menambah kehangatan.

"Kalian habis berhujan-hujanan, huh?" tanya Doyoung sambil duduk di sofa empuk itu dan diikuti Yuta disampingnya. Taeil dan Hansol memindahkan barang-barang perlengkapan bayi di kamar Yusol dan Jaeyong yang langsung pergi menuju kamar mereka.

Johnny mengangguk mewakili yang lainnya. "Jangan sampai kalian sakit." Ujar Yuta. "Hm... hyung sudah membeli perlengkapan bayi?" tanya Ten melirik kesibukan Hansol dan Taeil. "Ya, sudah semua." Jawab Yuta.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dedek bayinya? Tadi hyung pergi memeriksa kandungan juga 'kan?" tanya Jaemin pada kedua hyungnya itu. Yuta dan Doyoung mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, bayi kami sehat dan bayi Yuta hyung adalah laki-laki." Jawab Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Whoa! Kita akan punya jagoan kecil. Lalu bayi Doyoung hyung bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuck penasaran. "Bayi kami sebenarnya sudah bisa dilihat jenis kelaminnya, namun tadi saat USG bayi kami menutupinya dan ya... jadi tak terlihat. Kami akan memeriksanya lagi saat usia tujuh bulan nanti." Doyoung mengelus perutnya dengan perasaan tak sabar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong hyung?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Jisung, sontak membuat Yuta dan Doyoung terdiam. Mereka terlalu miris untuk menceritakan tentang kandungan Taeyong pada adik-adiknya.

"Ini coklat panas untuk kalian." Taeil dan Hansol sama-sama memberikan satu cangkir coklat panas pada Yuta dan Doyoung. Mereka yang juga sempat mendengar pertanyaan Jisung tadi, memilih untuk menjelakannya. Karena ia takut adik-adiknya itu malah bertanya langsung pada Jaehyun atau Taeyong.

"Dokter mengatakan kandungan Taeyong tidak dapat bertahan. Karena tubuh Taeyong tidak mempersiapkan apapun dan posisi kandungannya berada di bawah pusar dan tidak naik ke atas. Posisi itu sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan keduanya." Taeil mendesah lirih melihat semua adiknya kini terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jangan pernah membahas hal ini dengan Taeyong atau Jaehyun karena mereka pasti akan tertekan. Dan yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mereka hanya lah memperhatikan Taeyong dan menjaga mereka, membuatnya tidak stress dan membuatnya terus tersenyum. Arrachi?" Taeil memberikan sugesti pada adik-adiknya. Member rookies menatap sang tertua dengan pandangan mengerti, mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

* * *

Sampai di dalam kamar, semua topeng dan pertahanan si namja manis itu runtuh. Ia memeluk kekasih tampannya itu dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang dipenuhi air mata di dada bidang sang kekasih. Isakan pilu terdengar dari ruangan kedap suara itu. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan tangisannya, dia hanya ingin kekasihnya yang melihat bagaimana putus asanya dia.

"Jaehyun...hiks...Jaehyun..."

Hanya namanya yang disebut di sela-sela isak tangis itu. Jaehyun pun sama, dia menangis di balik punggung sempit itu. Namun dia menahan isakannya, dia tidak mau isakannya semakin mengundang emosi sang kekasih hati. Karena ia tahu, mereka sama-sama terluka dan hancur dari dalam.

Tangan Jaehyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Taeyong dan ia tidak peduli bajunya akan basah karena airmata sang kekasih. Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di hatinya mendengar isakan sang kekasih yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Jaehyun...hiks...wae...hiks...apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu..hiks...?" Taeyong meracau dalam tangisnya. Hatinya sesak dan ia merasa sangat lemah sekarang. ia ketakutan akan kejadian yang akan terulang kembali. Atau suatu kejadian yang lebih parah dari waktu dulu.

Taeyong tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Hatinya tidak rela dan tidak akan pernah siap. Ia tidak siap untuk kembali terpuruk dan merasa bersalah. Batinnya berontak dan berteriak di dalam tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah isakan yang terdengar begitu pedih di telinga Jaehyun.

"Sssshhh...uljima...kalian akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Tolong percaya padaku..." Jaehyun berbisik di telinga sang kekasih dengan suara yang begetar. Ia berusaha menekan rasa sakit hatinya yang justru semakin menggerogoti rongga dadanya. Jaehyun menyanyikan lulaby di Taeyong, dan berharap kekasihnya itu tertidur.

Bagai mantra, isakan Taeyong semakin lama melirih. Taeyong merasakan matanya semakin memberat seiring dengan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Suara merdu Jaehyun di telinganya membuatnya terlena. Dan di balik suara merdu itu, Taeyong tahu ada rasa keputus asaan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

 _Tuhan, ku mohon... berikan aku kesempatan untuk kali ini..._

Tubuh Taeyong ambruk dalam dekapan hangat Jaehyun. Jaehyun membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di atas karpet kamarnya dengan tubuh lemah Taeyong di pelukannya. Dia tidak akan menahannya lagi, isakan pilu Taeyong berganti dengan isakan perihnya. Ia tidak peduli jika dia yang harusnya lebih kuat dari Taeyong, tapi faktanya ia dan kekasihnya itu sama. Sama-sama terluka dan hancur.

Ia tidak siap untuk kehilangannya lagi. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang sempurna untuk kekasihnya. Ia ingin melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum, tapi semua itu sangat susah untuk ia dapatkan. Jaehyun tidak lagi menahan isakannya, dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memberitahu saksi bisu disekelilingnya...bahwa ia sedang terluka sekarang. Jaehyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan keputus asaannya.

"Tuhan...Kumohon untuk kali ini saja...berikan kami kesempatan..."

TBC

HUWAAA APA INI?! HALO PARA READERS PLEASE JANGAN PUKUL AKU KARENA INI NGAYAL BANGET SUMPAH/capslock jebol/ngumpetdipelukanJohnny/dibakarTen. gila mansion/ hotel 30 kamar:V. aku gak tahu hrs ngomong apa-apa lagi sumpah. dan yang nungguin Yuta dan Doyoung lahiran aku hrp kalian bs sabar hehe/piece/

gomawo buat yang udh nungguin ni FF, buat yg ngereview, fav, foll, and sider. aku harap chap ini gk ngecewain.

salam Johntenny:)


	15. Chapter 15

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu yang dilalui oleh mereka semenjak tahu mengenai kehamilan Taeyong. Minirookies pun sudah kembali dari liburan mereka dan masuk ke sekolah dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi. Jisung yang mulai masuk ke SOPA, Jeno, Jaemin, dan Donghyuck yang berada di kelas XII dan Mark yang baru saja lulus. Namun bagi Mark yang sudah lulus bukan berarti ia jarang memiliki kesibukan, justru ia semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan dari SM.

Kembali pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Bersyukur mereka dapat menjalani satu bulan ini dengan baik dan lancar. Taeyong rutin melakukan chek up dan SPA sesuai anjuran dokter ditemani oleh Jaehyun. Member lain juga berusaha membuat Taeyong tidak tertekan dengan segala hal, hingga kini Taeyong berhasil mempertahankan kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke 13.

Dokter Song juga mengatakan kalau posisi bayi mereka yang berangsur normal, kondisi Taeyong semakin lama juga membaik. Tentu saja hal itu disambut baik dengan oleh member lain. Jaehyun juga sudah memberitahu kedua belah pihak orangtua mereka. Awalnya mereka memang di memarahi karena Taeyong hamil di luar nikah dan mereka masih terlalu muda, tapi sekarang keluarga mereka sudah mulai bisa menerimanya.

"Hyung, minum susumu." Jaehyun menegur saat ia melihat susu yang sudah ia buatkan untuk kekasihnya itu masih utuh di atas meja nakas. Taeyong yang sedang berbaring di kasur pagi itu menoleh malas pada kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu balkon. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang kini memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Jaehyun, aku ingin bermain bersama anak-anak di bawah." Taeyong berujar lirih penuh permohonan pada kekasih tampannya itu. "Hyung, kau ini baru sehat dan belum pulih. Jadi kau masih banyak beristirahat sampai benar-benar pulih." Jelas Jaehyun dan duduk di ranjang bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku bosan, Jaehyun." Mata Taeyong mulai berkaca-kaca dan membuat Jaehyun panik. Semenjak hamil ini Taeyong jadi tiga kali lebih sensitif dan itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Jaehyun di setiap mode yang berbeda.

"Begini saja hyung, aku yang memanggil mereka agar ke sini saja bagaimana?" usul Jaehyun dan ia sangat bersyukur karena usulnya diterima baik oleh Taeyong.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Taeyong menyalakan TV dan meminum susunya sambil menunggu Jaehyun memanggil member lain. Ia tahu pasti Jaehyun benar-benar kerepotan karena dirinya, sekarang ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

Jaehyun turun menuju lantai bawah, dan ia mendapati Hansol, Johnten, Ilyoung, dan Mark di ruang santai tengah menonton TV. "Hyungdeul, Mark, bisakah kalian menemani aku dan Taeyong hyung di kamar? Dia bilang dia ingin bermain dengan kalian." Pinta Jaehyun dengan wajah lesunya, terlihat sekali kalau ia kelelahan.

Mereka mengangguk dan segera menyusul Jaehyun yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Taeyong, lagi pula mereka juga sudah rindu sekali dengan ocehan Taeyong.

Jaehyun duduk di samping Taeyong dan diikuti sisa member yang ada. "Taeyong hyung!" rusuh Ten saat ia memasuki kamar bernuansa emas itu. "Tennie!" Taeyong tersenyum pada Ten yang kini memeluknya dari samping kanan. "Aku kangen dengan kalian, padahal kan kita satu rumah. Tapi karena aku lebih banyak di kamar, jadi terasa sepi sekali." Adu Taeyong.

"Itu kan juga untuk kebaikan kalian, Tae." Kata Johnny pada sahabat se-line-nya itu. "Yuta mana?" tanyanya saat ia tak melihat namja manis itu. "Dia sedang menerima panggilan dari ibunya di Jepang." Jawab Hansol dan Taeyong hanya mengangguk paham.

"Doyoungie, bagaimana dengan bayimu? Apa dia sangat aktif?" tanya Taeyong penasaran. Doyoung yang tengah duduk di sebelah Taeil pun melepaskan rangkulan suaminya itu, ia menghampiri Taeyong dan duduk di hadapan namja manis itu. ia menempatkan tangan halus Taeyong di atas perutnya. "Rasakanlah, dia sangat aktif hyung." Ujar Doyoung dengan senyum kelincinya.

Mata bulat Taeyong berbinar. "Kya! Dia menendang!" serunya sat ia merasakan sundulan dari dalam perut Doyoung. "Tapi, apa itu sakit?" mata bulatnya memandang mata kelinci itu penuh tanya. "Sedikit sakit...tapi hal itu tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia secara naluri." Jawab Doyoung.

"Apa aku juga akan mengalami hal itu?" tanya Taeyong polos. "Tapi saat kandunganmu berumur 16 minggu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Taeyong mengusap perutnya exited. Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi Taeyong dan Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Hatinya melega melihat senyum sang kekasih sudah menjadi lebih baik.

Doyoung kembali duduk di sebelah Taeil, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari suaminya itu, ia ingin terus bermanja pada Taeil. Mungkin karena ia juga masih dalam pengaruh mengidam. Taeil pun menyambut sang istri dengan pelukan hangatnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut besar Doyoung. Dan ia melebarkan senyumannya saat sang buah hati merespon sentuhannya melalui sebuah tendangan halus dari dalam.

"Hansol hyung, kau dapat penggilan dari keluargamu." Yuta datang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu dengan jalan yang begitu lamban karena perut besarnya. Mark yang kebetulan dekat dengan pintu, membantu hyungnya berjalan.

Hansol juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu kekasihnya itu. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengangkat panggilan dulu." Lalu Hansol pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Hyung, aku ingin berkomunikasi dengan bayimu." Pinta Ten. Yuta mengangguki permintaan Ten. "Silahkan." Ten tersenyum sumringah dan ia pun segera mendekati Yuta. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan perut besar itu.

"Hi, baby ini aku Ten hy-"

"Dia Mommy Ten." Johnny menyela ucapan Ten yang akan memperkenalkan diri pada bayinya Yuta. Ten mengerutkan dahi tak suka mendengar ucapan Johnny. "Ya! Aku bukan Mommy!" ucap Ten tak terima sambil menatap tajam sang kekasih.

Tapi sayangnya protesan Ten tidak diperdulikan oleh kekasih tampannya itu, dan Johnny malah melanjutkan. "Hi baby, kami adalah orangtua foreign swagger-mu. Johnny Daddy and Ten Mommy." Johnny ikut menempelkan tangannya pada perut namja manis itu.

DUK!

Dan tak lama satu tendangan keras di dapat oleh Johnny. "Whoa! Dia menyukainya." Ujar Yuta dengan senyum manis yang ia berikan pada pasangan itu. "Really?" tanya Johnny tak percaya dan mata Ten ikut berbina saat ia merasakan tendangan itu. Yuta tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Ne, kalian adalah Daddy dan Mommy-nya. Aku dan Hansol hyung adalah Eomma dan Appa-nya." Kata Yuta dengan wajah berbinarnya. Tak lama Hansol sudah kembali dan namja tinggi itu duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yuta ingin tahu. "Eomma akan datang nanti malam, kalau Kaasan kapan akan datang?" tanya Hansol balik sambil memeluk tubuh Yuta. "Kaasan akan datang dua minggu lagi." jawab namja manis itu.

"Mansion ini akan menjadi lebih ramai, ya." Taeil yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya angkat bicara. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Lanjutnya.

"Hey nak, disini ada Appa, Eomma, Johnny Daddy, Ten Mommy, Taeil Appa, Doyoung Mama, Jaehyun Dad, Taeyong Mom, dan Mark hyung loh, kau tidak ingin menyapa kami eoh?" kata Hansol sambil menempelkan telinganya pada perut Yuta. Mereka terkejut dengan penuturan Hansol, yang memanggil nama mereka dengan panggilan orangtua di belakangnya. "Lihatlah, para orangtua angkatmu terkejut." Hansol terkekeh.

Yuta meringis saat dua tendangan berturut-turut yang didapatkannya. "Dia menyukainya." ucap Hansol lagi. Mereka tersenyum melihat kebahagian Hansol dan Yuta bersama calon bayinya.

"Hyung sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayinya?" tanya Mark penasaran. Mereka menatap Yuta dan Hansol penuh tanya. Siapa kira-kira nama calon jagoan mereka.

"Sudah, tentu saja. Dan itu nama Koreanya untuk di akte resmi, tapi aku belum menemukan nama luar atau sekedar panggilan untuknya." jawab Hansol. Yuta menatap penasaran pada Hansol karena ia yang menyuruh Hansol untuk memberi nama pada calon putranya. "Siapa nama Koreanya, hyung?"

Hansol menatap Yuta dengan jahil. "Rahasia!  
Yuta menatap sebal pada kekasihnya itu. Dan ia melempar pandangan sinis pada kekasihnya itu.

"Mau kubantu memberi nama Amerika untuknya, hyung?" tawar Johnny yang membuat perhatian Yuta dan Hansol teralihkan pada namja Amerika itu. "Boleh." jawab Hansol. "Baiklah ini hanya sekedar nama panggilan." Johnny memasang pose beripikir. Mereka menatap Johnny penuh rasa keingintahuan, bahkan kekasih namja tiang itu sampai menatapnya lekat.

Tak lama Johnny menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah berbinar. "Aku menemukannya...Daniel. Daniel Ji."

"Nama yang cukup bagus." komen Yuta dan Hansol dengan senyum mengembang. Mereka mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada namja tinggi itu.

"Lihat-lihat, memberi nama anak mereka saja aku bisa, apalagi untuk anak kita." Dan Johnny hanya menepuk dadanya bangga sambil memeluk dan mencium Ten dari samping hingga membuat namja manis itu merona dalam pelukannya.

Ilyoung, Hanyu, Jaeyong, dan Mark hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan terkikik. Romatisnya mereka itu lucu sekali.

"Hyung, persiapan untuk persalinan Yuta hyung sudah selesai?" kini Jaehyun bertanya. Hansol dan Yuta mengangguk. "Tentu saja sudah. "Yuta akan melahirkan satu bulan lagi masa aku belum mempersiapkan apapun." jawab Hansol yakin.

"Bagus kalau begitu. kau sudah sangat siap menjadi seorang Appa, hyung." kata Johnny sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Hansol.

Kedatangan member lain ke kamarnya membuat Taeyong menjadi lebih baik. Sesuai tekad, mereka benar-benar membuat Taeyong kembali tertawa.

* * *

Malam itu mereka kedatangan tamu dari Busan, yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Ji atau ibunya Hansol. Mereka menyambut hangat kehadiran wanita paruh baya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ji Eomma." ucap member Korea sedang yang dari luar hanya bisa membungkuk patuh karena belum terlalu dekat dengan Nyonya Ji. "Annyeonghaseyo aegideul dan kalian pasti member yang dari luar ya." Nyonya Ji tersenyum hangat pada Johnny, Ten, dan Mark.

"Ne Ahjumma, aku Johnny dari Amerika, dia Ten dari Thailand dan Mark dari Kanada. Bangeupseumnida." Ujar Johnny memperkenalkan Ten dan Mark. "Ne...panggil aku seperti yang lain biar lebih akrab." jawab Nyonya Ji dengan senyumnya.

"Eomma tidak bersama Appa?" tanya Hansol. Ia dan sang ibu memilih untuk naik ke lantai atas, karena ibunya ingin sekali melihat Yuta dan calon cucunya. Hansol membuka pintu kamar nomor 13 yang paling pojok sebelah kanan dan cukup jauh sih dari kamarnya.

"Appamu itu sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya di China, kemungkinan ia akan pulang satu bulan lagi." jawab sang ibu dan Hansol hanya ber'oh'ria mendnegarnya. Yah, memang sudah sedari dulu sih ayahnya itu sibuk.

"Lalu dimana kekasihmu itu?" tanya Nyonya Ji tak sabar. "Eomma pergi saja ke kamarku yang bernomor 4 atau di ruang santai yang disebelah kiri kamarku." ucap Hansol sementara dia membenahi barang ibunya. "Kau ini tidak pernah memperkenalkan Eomma dengan kekasihmu tapi kau sudah lancang sekali menghamili kekaishmu itu!" Nyonya Ji menoyor kepala anaknya itu dengan raut wajah sebal. Hansol yang dapat hadiah jitakan dari sang ibu hanya dapat meringis dalam hati.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah diberitahu sang anak. Saat melintasi ruang santai yang ditunjukkan Hansol ia menoleh tapi ia tidak mendapati siapapun disana, berarti Yuta sedang di kamarnya saat ini.

Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran dengan rupa kekasih anaknya atau calon menantunya itu. Putra kurang ajarnya itu dengan bodoh tidak pernah mengenali sang kekasih padanya. Dan yang lebih bodohnya sang anak malah baru memberitahunya kemarin. Dan tentu saja ia hampir terkena serangan jantung karena Hansol mengatakan kekasihnya itu sudah akan melahirkan dalam hitungan sebulan.

Nyonya Ji memencet bel disebelah pintu berlebel nomor 4. Ia malah menjadi gugup sekarang. Berbagai dugaan tentang rupa calon menantunya menghantui otaknya. Apakah cantik? Manis? atau jelek?

Sedangkan dua orang yang tengah membaca majalah bersama di atas ranjang megah itu sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi bel. "Nugu?" tanya Doyoung pada Yuta. Yuta mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Chankaman, aku akan membukakan pintu dulu." Yuta bangkit dari posisi setengah bersandarnya dengan hati-hati, ia memakai sandal rumahnya dan menuju pintu dengan tertatih. "Hyung hati-hati." Doyoung memperingati dan ia terus mengawasi Yuta yang berjalan sambil membawa perut besarnya itu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, ia dihadapi oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. "Chogiyo..." Yuta berujar ragu.

Nyonya Ji terdiam melihat seseorang dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis, kulitnya yang putih, dan perutnya yang membulat sempurna yang terlihat jelas dbalik piyama pinknya, dan suaranya yang begitu lembut. Apa dia kekasih putranya? Kalau iya, putranya sangat beruntung mendapatkan pasangan sesempurna malaikat dihadapannya ini.

"Chogiyo...Nakamoto Yuta?" Nyonya Ji bertanya ragu sambil menunjuk namja manis itu. "Ah ne...Nakamoto Yuta imnida. Maaf sebelumnya, Nyonya siapa?" tanya Yuta. Ia bingung karena wanita paruh baya yang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya itu mengenalnya.

Mata bulat yang tak asing milk wanita itu membulat dengan wajah berbinar. "Yuta? Kekasih putraku Ji Hansol?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Yuta mengangguk membenarkan lagi dan bertambah bingung kenapa wanita ini juga tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Hansol. Tapi setelahnya ia tersadar akan sesatu yang janggal.

Tadi wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan Ji Hansol, putranya? berarti wanita dihadapannya itu...ibu kekasihnya? Dan Yuta segera tersadar dan ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada wanita dihadapnnya itu tanda hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo Ji Ahjumma, mian sempat tak mengenalimu." ucap Yuta malu.

Nyonya Ji tertawa kecil dan ia mengangguk mengerti karena kekasih putranya ini baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "Gwaenchana Yuta-ya, dan panggil aku Eomma saja, kau kan juga calon menantuku." Aku Nyonya Ji membuat Yuta sedikit merona karena sudah direstui.

"Aigoo, Yuta-ya neomu yeppo!" Nyonya Ji mengusap pipi chubby Yuta yang terasa sangat kenyal itu dengan hati bersemi. "Gomapseumnida, Eomma. Oh...silahkan masuk." Yuta mempersilahkan ibu kekasihnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Nyonya Ji tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Yuta. "Baiklah Eomma... masuklah dulu..." Yuta mempersilakan ibu dari kekasihnya itu untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Ji Ahjumma! Annyeonghaseyo, Doyoung imnida." Doyoung yang sedang bersender di kepala ranjang sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aigoo berhentilah memanggilku Ahjumma. Panggil aku Eomma saja." Jawab Ny Ji. Doyoung mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

Yuta menemani sang calon ehem ibu mertua ehem untuk duduk di sofa depan ranjang. Ny Ji tersenyum melihat kedua namja hamil itu.

"Jadi kandungan kalian sudah masuk usia berapa?" Tanya Ny Ji sambil mengelus perut besar Yuta. "Usia kandunganku sudah memasuki 8 bulan Eomma...dan Doyoung sudah memasuki bulan ke-6. Oh ya, Taeyong juga sedang hamil 13 minggu." jawab Yuta. Nyonya JI hanya mengangguk dan menatap lembut keduanya.

"Jadi...cucuku akan segera lahir ya?" ucap Nyonya Ji tersenyum lucu. Yuta mengangguk kecil pada wanita itu.

"Kalian sudah chek-up?" tanya Nyonya Ji. "Kami memeriksanya 2 minggu sekali dan kemarin terakhir kali kami melakukan pemeriksaan." Jawab Doyoung.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanya? Apa kalian sudah tahu apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Dr. Song bilang kalau perkembangan anak kami sangat baik. Yuta hyung sudah mengetahui bayinya. yaitu laki-laki kalau bayiku belum tahu, Eomma."

"Aigoo...cucuku laki-laki. Hai jagoan halmeoni menjengukmu." Nyonya Ji terlihat senang sekali, ia mengusap perut Yuta dengan wajah sumringah. Membuat kedua namja manis itu tersenyum lega.

DUK!

Satu tendangan dari si calon bayi membuat ketiganya terlonjak senang. "Dia menyambut kedatangan Eomma dengan baik." kata Yuta sambil menatap Nyonya JI. "Halmeoni juga sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu sayang..." ujar Nyonya Ji lagi.

Ketiganya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. "Dia sangat aktif sepertinya." kata Nyonya Ji dan diangguki Yuta dan Doyoung.

Hansol masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia menghampiri ke-tiga orang yang masih asyik mengobrol itu. Ia tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana? Calon istriku cantikkan, Eomma?" tanya Hansol sambil memeluk yuta dari belakang.

Yuta merona setelah mendapatkan perlakuan manis itu dari Hansol. Nyonya Ji dan Doyoung terkekeh, melihat Yuta yang malu-malu. Tapi tak lama, ia menatap sang putra. Dan..

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan yang lumayan keras itu mendarat di kepala namja tampan itu. Hansol meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban kesadisan sang ibu.

"Eomma appo! Kenapa Eomma suka sekali menyiksa anakmu yang tampan ini, Eoh?" Hansol mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Yuta dan Doyoung hanya bisa berekspresi geli karenanya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?!" tanya Nyonya Ji dengan mata menantang. Hansol hanya mengangguk kecil menatap sang ibu. "Pertama! Kau menghamili anak orang di luar nikah! Kedua kau tidak pernah megenali Yuta pada kami! ketiga kalian ini masih terhitung anak dibawah umur tahu! dan bodohnya lagi kau tidak segera bertanggung jawab untuk menikahinya." Geram Nyonya Ji.

Hansol hanya dapat meringis meringis mendapati semua kebenaran itu semua. "Aku minta maaf Eomma. Yang pertama itu karena aku tidak dapat mengontrol nafsuku. Yuta itu terlalu sexy untuk ditolak, Eomma." Jawab Hansol jujur dan melirik mesum pada Yuta.

Yuta yang merasa sangat malu karena Hansol berbicara seenteng itu di depan ibunya membuat ia menjadi semakin memerah. Ia mencubit lengan Hansol kesal. "Kau saja yang terlalu mesum!" ujar Yuta dengan wajah merah padam. Doyoung sedari tadi menahan tawanya melihat Yuta, dan Nyonya Ji yang ingin sekali menendang bokong putranya itu.

"Aw! sakit Yuta." Hansol mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Yuta. Karena jujur saja, cubitan Yuta itu maha dahsyat.

"Yang kedua itu, karena aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengenali Yuta pada Eomma dan Appa." lanjut Hansol jujur. "Dan yang ketiga, karena setiap kami bercinta kami tidak pernah inga umur. Dan tentu saja aku akan menikahi Yuta setelah 3 bulan Yuta melahirkan." jawab Hansol lagi.

Doyoung sempat tertawa saat Hansol mengatakan dengan wajah biasa 'kalau bercinta tidak pernah ingat umur'. Yuta saja sampai ingin sekali menjadikan Hansol bola sepak agar bisa ia tendang sejauh mungkin.

Nyonya Ji menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dramatis melihat kelakuan sang anak. "Bagaimana bisa anak kecil mengurus anak kecil, ck."

"Ya! Eomma jangan meremehkan aku. Aku bisa menjadi Appa yang baik untuk anakku dan suami yang bertanggung jawab untuk Yuta." ucap Hansol tak terima saat sang ibu meremehkan.

"Ah, geurae...akan ku tunggu itu Ji Hansol!" ujar sang ibu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, ini sudah malam jadi sebaiknya kita istirahat saja." lanjut Nyonya Ji sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ke kamarku. Jaljayo Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung." ucap Doyoung lalu keluar kamar bersama Nyonya Ji.

"Jaljayo." jawab keduanya, setelah kepergian Doyoung dan Nyonya Ji dari kamar mereka, mereka kini berbaring di atas ranjang besar mereka.

Hansol menatap Yuta dengan lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan sang pujaan hati yang semakin halus, entah perawatan apa yang Yuta pakai hingga bisa membuatnya semulus ini.

Sekali lagi, matanya menatap manik coklat yang berbinar indah itu. Pipi putih berpias merah muda yang chubby seperti marsmellow membuatnya sangat gemas. Bibir ranum yang begitu indah terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Dia begitu indah. Nakamoto Yuta begitu sempurna untuknya. Tatapan Hansol beralih pada perut besar yang memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

Ia menatap perut itu lama sebelum ia membelainya. Saat tangannya menyentuh tepat di atas detak jantung itu, ia merasakan perasaan sesak di dada yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Bayinya sangat sehat di dalam, dan Yuta yang berjuang keras untuk itu. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki

keduanya yang melengkapi hidupnya.

"Dia akan segera lahir..." lirih Hansol.

"Apa hyung bahagia?" Tanya Yuta. Hansol menatap ke dalam netra indah itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana bahagianya aku." Jawab Hansol dengan teduh. Namja manis itu tersenyum, "Apa hyung benar-benar siap menjadi seorang Appa?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi lebih siap untuk menyambut kelahirannya nanti."

"Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah benar-benar siap menjadi Eomma?" Tanyanya. Yuta mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah siap secara lahir dan batin menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak kita." Jawab Yuta tersenyum.

"Gomawo... kau benar-benar sempurna sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Hansol mencium kening Yuta dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Lirih Yuta.

"Jja, sekarang waktunya tidur. Selamat malam sayang and baby." Hansol mematikan lampu ruangan hingga hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala. Tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Yuta dengan sedikit erat. Dan Yuta ikut menyusupkan kepalanya si dada sang kekasih dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak pernah lupa segaris senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah keduanya.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Seluruh orang di mansion itu sudah berada di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali si Namja manis yang tengah hamil 6 bulan ini.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena tendangan-tendangan yang sedari tadi dilakukan oleh bayinya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan kecil setiap tendangan itu terjadi.

"Baby...ada apa eoh? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Namja manis itu mengelus perutnya. "Akh!" Satu tendangan yang lumayan keras membuatnya mengerang. Ia melirik suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Karena tak ingin mengganggu ia pun memilih bangkit sendiri dari ranjang.

Tangannya masih setia mengelus perut besarnya. Mata kelincinya menelusuri kamarnya yang meremang. Ia membawa dirinya menuju jendela dan menyingkap gordennya.

Suasana taman di luar yang dilihatnya, taman itu tidak segelap yang ia bayangkan, bisa dibilang terang karena ada banyak lampu di setiap sisinya.

Ia mengelus perutnya seolah menenangkan bayinya yang tidak mau tertidur di dalam. Bayinya sedari tadi terus menendang-nendang kecil dari dalam.

"Hey baby, lihatlah taman cantik itu. Kalau kau tidak ingin tidur, Mama bisa menemanimu melihat taman itu dari sini. Kau melihatnya? Bukankah taman itu cantik?" Ia mencoba mengajak bayinya untuk berkomunikasi.

Bibirnya mengerucut karena bayinya tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dan malah terus menendang perutnya. Ia merasa bayinya tidak menyayanginya dan tidak mau menurut padanya, hal itu membuat hatinya menjadi sesak.

Ia mengigit bibir ketika tendangan itu menyebabkan perutnya berkontraksi. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus perutnya menjadi menegang. Bahkan sangking sakitnya ia memejamkan matanya.

"Sssh Appo...Akh Taeil hyung." Bahkan dia memanggil nama suaminya itu. Tangan kirinya bertumpu

pada kaca jendela dan tangan kanannya meremasi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Hiks...Appo baby...tolong hentikan..." ringisnya sambil terisak kecil karena luka hati dan fisik yang ditorehkan oleh bayinya.

Taeil yang sedang pulas tidur menjadi terganggu karena ia tak mendapati Doyoung di sebelahnya. Ia membuka mata dan tak sengaja telinganya menangkap suara tangisan di kamarnya itu. Matanya langusng terbuka lebar saat ia mendapati istrinya tengah menangis sambil memegangi perutnya dan memanggil namanya berunglang kali.

Taeil segera menghampiri Doyoung dan menopang pinggang istrinya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Hey, ada apa sayang? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Taeil khawatir, ia memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh istrinya yang kemungkinan sakit.

"Sakit hyung...baby menendang sedari tadi." Adu Doyoung pada suaminya itu. Taeil mengangguk mengerti dan ia memapah istrinya itu kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Uljima...baby mungkin tak bisa tidur di dalam...sabar ne." Ujar Taeil sambil mengusap airmata istri cantiknya itu. Ia menyingkap piyama istrinya dan mengoleskan baby oil di atas perut buncit itu. Dengan pengertian ia mengurut perut besar istrinya itu secara teratur. Ia tahu kemungkinan Doyoung mengalami kontraksi.

Doyoung merasakan matanya kembali memberat merasakan pijatan sang suami pada perutnya. Kontraksinya perlahan menghilang dan rasa sakitnya berkurang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa perhatiannya sang suami.

Taeil mencium bagian perut Doyoung yang masih terdapat tendangan-tendangan kecil dari bayinya. "Baby...kau tidak kasihan dengan Mama-mu, hmm? Dia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur sayang. Jadi baby juga tidur ya di dalam. Papa akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu..." ujar Taeil lembut.

 _Twinkle-twinkle little star_

 _How i wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle-twinkle little sky_

 _How i wonder what you are_

Doyoung terperangah saat tendangan-tendangan dari dalam perutnya terhenti ketika Taeil bernyanyi. Ia memandang nanar pada perutnya dan kembali menangis.

Membuat Taeil kembali dibuat kebingungan. "Ada apa sayang? Apa ada yang sakit lagi?" Tanyanya sambil berbaring memeluk tubuh istrinya itu.

"Ani. Aku hanya iri dengan hyung."

Jawaban Doyoung malah semakin membuat Taeil bingung. "Lah? Kenapa?"

"Abis baby hanya menurut pada Papa-nya saja. Ia tidak mau menurut denganku padahal aku sudah berusaha menyuruhnya berhenti tadi." Doyoung mencebik sebal.

Taeil hanya terkikik melihat aksi ngambek sang istri. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Baby tidak mungkin tak menyayangimu, sementara kau lah yang membawanya kesana-kemari di kandunganmu. Dia juga bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, seperti saat sedih dan senang. Jadi jangan seperti itu, oke. Seperti saat ini, kau marah pada baby. Nanti jika baby bersedih bagaimana? Kau mau hm?" Kata Taeil sambil mencium pipi tembam Doyoung.

Doyoung menggeleng, ia tidak mau bayinya sedih. Taeil tersenyum lagi, "Yasudah kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur lagi saja." Ucap Taeil sambil mengusap kepala Doyoung.

Doyoung mengiyakan perkataan Taeil dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam dekapan sang suami.

* * *

Keesokan paginya sangatlah ramai. Kedatangan Nyonya Ji membawa keuntungan bagi mereka. Mereka dapat kembali merasakan sarapan dengan makanan rumahan, karena semenjak Taeyong yang mendekap di kamar, mereka jadi harus terus delivery atau makan seadanya.

"Jja, anak-anak selamat makan." Ucap Nyonya Jika pada mereka. "Ne! Selamat makan." Jawab kesebelas orang itu. Nyonya Ji tersenyum kecil melihat member rookies makan dengan lahap.

Sementara Jaehyun, ia membawa sarapan yang telah dibuat oleh Nyonya Ji ke kamarnya dan Taeyong. Kekasihnya itu masih sangat lemas makanya ia tidak memperbolehkan untuk keluar kamar.

"Hoek...Hoek!"

Jaehyun langsung meletakkan nampannya di atas meja nakas saat mendengar suara muntahan Taeyong dari arah kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri Taeyong yang masih berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memijat tengkuk Taeyong dan mengoleskan aromatherapy di sekitar leher sang kekasih.

Serasa percuma karena tak ada yang dimuntahkan, Taeyong mencuci mulut dan wajahnya. Ia menghadap ke Jaehyun dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajah pucatnya.

"Jaehyun...aku mengalami morning sick!" Taeyong berujar lemas. Tapi di matanya, terlihat sekali jika ia bahagia.

Jaehyun yang baru menyadari itu tersenyum. Ia memeluk Taeyong dengan penuh suka cita. Akhirnya semua baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo sarapan dulu." Ajak Jaehyun sambil membantu Taeyong kembali ke ranjang mereka.

Jaehyun yang memperhatikan Taeyong kini mengernyitkan keningnya menyadari ke janggalan yang baru ia sadari. Bentuk perut Taeyong, kenapa besar sekali? Padahal Taeyong kan baru hamil 13 minggu.

"Hyung, kenapa perutmu hampir sama besar dengan perut Doyoung hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun heran. Taeyong ikut memperhatikan perutnya. Ia mengangguk dengan kening berkerut.

"Hyung, kau yakin hamil 3 bulan?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun sontak membuat Taeyong terkejut. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Jaehyun. Apa maksud Jaehyun bertanya seperti itu? Apa Jaehyun tidak percaya ini anaknya?

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu Jaehyun? Kau tidak mengakui ini anakmu?"

Jaehyun gelagapan saat ia melihat mata bulat Taeyong berkaca-kaca. Sungguh bukan seperti maksudnya.

"Bukan begitu hyung-"

"Secara tidak langsung kau menuduhku berselingkuh dan mengatakan kalau anak dalam kandunganku bukan anakmu!" Taeyong berteriak dan menangis setelahnya.

Jaehyun menepuk keningnya, mood swing! Ia tahu pasti Taeyong mood swing karena faktor kehamilannya.

Jaehyun dengan sabar duduk di sebelah Taeyong. Ia mencoba memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat. "Hyung, tolong jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gojitmal! Jaehyun neomuhae! Nakka!" Usir Taeyong sambil mendorong tubuh Jaehyun untuk menjauh. Jaehyun berusaha memeluk Taeyong lagi namun Taeyong kembali menolak.

"Keluar atau aku tidak akan sarapan!"

Akhirnya Jaehyun memilih mengalah dengan berat hati. Ia melangkah keluar dengan raut wajah frustrasi. Baru saja dapat kabar baik, eh sekarang malah jadi sasaran ngambek Taeyong cuman karena salah omong.

"Kenapa Jae? Sedih amat mukanya?" Itu komentar Hansol yang lagi berdua sama Taeil di ruang tengah. Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas sedih.

"Loh kok sepi banget? Pada kemana?" Tanyanya saat merasakan mansion itu sangat sepi.

"Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung dan Donghyuck sekolah. Mark, Johnny, Ten ke SM. Yuta dan Doyoung senam sama Eomma Ji." Jawab Taeil.

Jaehyun duduk di sofa dengan wajah masam. "Hyung, Taeyong hyung kok perutnya besar sekali ya?" Tanyanya.

"Ya tentu saja karena dia hamil, Jae. Kau ini bodoh atau apa." Jawab Hansol sambil menonton TV yang menyala sedari tadi.

Jaehyun berdecak, kalau itu sih iya tahu. "Bukan itu maksudku. Tentu saja perutnya akan membesar seiring usia kandungannya yang menua. Tapi hyung, yang membuatku bingung itu adalah ukuran perut Taeyong hyung yang besarnya tidak wajar dengan usia janinnya yang baru berumur 13 minggu." Jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar.

Taeil dan Hansol menatap Jaehyun. "Memangnya sebesar apa perut Taeyong?" Tanya mereka akhirnya.

"Hampir sama dengan perut Doyoung hyung." Jawab Jaehyun datar. Sungguh ia bisa gila. Taeil dan Hansol menganga. "Serius?"

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku benar-benar serius."

"Kau sudah mencoba memeriksanya?" Tanya Taeil. "Memeriksa apa?" Jaehyun tak mengerti.

"Bayi kalian lah memang apa lagi?" Ujar Hansol. "Aku tidak tahu caranya hyung. Ditambah lagi Taeyong hyung tengah ngambek padaku." Jawab Jaehyun ngenes.

"Ya sudah bawa saja ke dokter." Taeil mengusulkan. "Taeyong hyung masih harus beristirahat total." Jawab Jaehyun. "Kalau begitu suruh Dr. Song ke sini saja." Kali ini Hansol.

"Please...Kalo itu harus membuat perjanjian dulu tiga hari sebelumnya." Jawab Taeil pada Hansol.

"Huwe! Masa harus nunggu tiga hari sih biar dibukain pintu." Jaehyun mencebikkan bibirnya tak tahan. Kedua kakak tertua itu kompak melempar bantal padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa bayi menghasilkan bayi!" Ujar mereka kompak. Jaehyun mendengus. "Hyung, Taeil Hyung saja yang memeriksa Taeyong Hyung. Hyung pasti mengerti masalah ini kan?" Pinta Jaehyun pada Taeil.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Taeil tak percaya. "Hyung ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa oke." Mohon Jaehyun. Taeil menatap Hansol meminta pendapat. Sedangkan Hansol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Hyuuuung~"

"Aissh! Arra Arra." Ucap Taeil lalu bangkit. "Kajja."

Jaehyun menggeleng saat Taeil mengajaknya untuk menghampiri Taeyong. Taeil menatap Jaehyun aneh.

"Ya! Jung Jaehyun."

"Hyung sendiri saja. Percuma kalau aku ikut, nanti Taeyong Hyung akan mengusirku." Jawab Jaehyun. Taeil menggeleng melihat kelakuan Jaehyun dan ia hanya bisa bersabar. Taeil akhirnya pergi sendiri ke kamar Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Huh dasar suami-suami takut istri!" Ledek Hansol. Jaehyun mencebik pada Hansol. "Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya takut jadi ikut marah saja dengan Taeyong Hyung kalau ia masih mengusirku nanti." Bela Jaehyun.

Taeil mendorong gagang pintu kamar Jaeyong dengan perlahan saat ia melihat pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat ke dalam dan mendapati Taeyong yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Taeyong." Taeil memanggil dan menghampiri kekasih pemuda Jung itu. "Eoh? Taeil hyung?"

Taeyong meletakkan ponselnya di samping dan menatap kakaknya itu. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya lagi. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu dan Jaehyun?"

Taeyong mendengus mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Taeil. "Jaehyun jahat. Dia secara tidak langsung menuduhku berselingkuh." Jawab Taeyong kesal.

Taeil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan menghadap yang lebih muda. "Yasudah-yasudah...aku kesini untuk memeriksa bayimu ok." Ucap Taeil mengalah.

Taeyong mengangguk dan ia membiarkan Taeil menyentuh perut besarnya. Taeil mengangguk mengerti melihat perut Taeyong yang bahkan hampir sama dengan perut istrinya yang tengah hamil 6 bulan itu. Pantas jika Jaehyun bertanya.

Ia mulai meraba dan sedikit menekan perut kencang itu untuk merasakan detak jantung bayi Taeyong. Dan ia tersenyum saat kedua tangannya menekan kedua sisi berbeda di perut Taeyong. Wajar jika perut Taeyong sangat besar di usia kandungannya yang baru memasuki bulan ke tiga.

"Selamat, bayi kalian kembar!" Ucap Taeil sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong. Taeyong memasang wajah bodohnya saat Taeil mengatakan hal itu.

"Kem..bar?" Tanya Taeyong memastikan. Taeil mengangguk pasti dan ia membawa kedua tangan mungil Taeyong untuk menekan kedua sisi berbeda itu.

"Rasakan, detak jantungnya ada dua. Itu artinya bayi kalian kembar." Taeil meyakinkan. Taeyong menatap perutnya dengan wajah berbinar. Detak jantung anaknya dapat ia rasakan di atas telapak tangannya.

"Bayi-bayiku..." lirih Taeyong. "Ya Tuhan hyung aku bahagia sekali." Ujar Taeyong dengan senyum manisnya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapat kabar seperti itu, kau akan mendapatkan dua anak sekaligus. Dan Taeyong sangat senang karenanya.

"Tapi kau masih harus membuktikannya ke rumah sakit agar lebih akurat." Ujar Taeil lagi. "Baiklah aku keluar ya. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Tae." Ujar Taeil dan pergi dari sana.

"Jung Jaehyun!" Taeil berteriak saat di lantai bawah. Jaehyun yang sedang nyemil di dapur pun terkejut karena teriakan dahsyat Taeil. 'Dasar main vokal!' Cibir Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Apa sih hyung? Jangan teriak-teriak." Jawab Jaehyun sambil menghampiri Taeil. Taeil tersenyum idiot pada Jaehyun yang membuat kening adiknya itu semakin berkerut.

"Taeyong hamil anak kembar." Ujar Taeil. Tampang Jaehyun menjadi jauh lebih bodoh dibanding Taeil yang tadi tersenyum idiot.

"Jinjja?!" Tanya Jaehyun tak percaya. Taeil tersenyum pasti pada adiknya itu. Jaehyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan Taeyong sangking senangnya. Taeil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perangai Jaehyun, maka ia mengedikkan bahu dan berlalu munuju lapangan belakang dimana Yuta, Doyoung, Hansol dan Eomma Ji berada.

"Taeyong hyung!" Jaehyun berlari dan memeluk Taeyong dengan erat, "Ya Tuhan hyung, benarkah kita akan mendapatkan anak kembar?" tanya Jaehyun tak percaya. Taeyong tersenyum kecil dan membawa kedua tangan Jaehyun menuju perut nya. Dimana dua jantung itu berdetak.

Jaehyun terharu, ia menangkup pipi tembam Taeyong dan mencium kening kekasihnya. "Kumohon jangan marah lagi padaku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menuduhmu, aku mencintaimu, hyung." ujar Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah tidak marah padamu, Jae. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Taeyong dan mengecup bibir Jaehyun, setelahnya ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaehyun membeku mendapat satu ciuman mendadak dari Taeyong. Karena ini pertama kalinya Taeyong mau menciumnya lebih dulu. Jaehyun pun tersenyum gemas dan menciumi wajah kekasihnya itu denga gemas.

* * *

Satu bulan sudah kehamilan Taeyong yang telah membaik setelah rutin chek-up dan perawatan lainnya. terakhir mereka ke Dokter, mereka memeriksakan jumlah anak mereka. keduanya tak bisa menahan kebahagiaan ketika Dokter Song menyatakan Taeyong hamil anak kembar.

Tak hanya Taeyong, Hansol dan Yuta pun sedang dirundung perasaan mendebarkan karena hari ini atau tepatnya jam 12 tadi tadi, Yuta yang sudah memasuki bulan ke-9 kehamilannya mengeluh sakit perut besertai nyeri selang satu jam sekali. Yuta berfirasat kalau ia akan melahirkan

Sontak, Hansol sebagai kekasih yang sigap segera membawa Yuta untuk ke rumah sakit diikuti oleh Nyonya Ji dan Nyonya Assyami -selaku ibu Yuta-. Sedang Tuan Ji dan Tuan Yoshiyuki mereka akan datang dari China dan Jepang karena mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Member rookies lain akan menyusul saat sore nanti.

saat ini Yuta sudah di dalam ruang bersalin di temani oleh Hansol, Nyonya Ji, dan Nyonya Assyami. Tadi perawat sudah memeriksa pembukaan pada leher rahim Yuta dan ternyat Yuta sudah memasuki pembukaan 3.

Posisi Yuta kini setengah duduk di atas kasur dengan paha yang sudah terbuka. Tangannya yang berada di genggaman tangan Hansol mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Wajahnya pun ikut memucat karena tiba-tiba perasaan takut yang menghampirinya.

Nyonya Assyami sebagai ibunya pun menghampiri anaknya yang akan melahirkan itu. Ia membelai wajah pucat sang anak dengan lembut. "Yuta-chan...tatap Kaasan, nak." ujar wanita paruh baya itu lembut.

Yuta menatap sang ibu dengan wajah kesakitannya. "Kaasan..." jawabnya, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan sang ibu. "Sakit..." lirih Yuta saat kontraksinya kembali. Ia menangis saat menatap wajah seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya itu, dan saat ini posisinya berada di tempat yang sama. Apakah ini yang dirasakan ibunya saat akan melahirkannya dulu?

"Iya nak, Kaasan tahu..." Assyami membalas genggaman kuat sang anak. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya di posisi Yuta sekarang. "Kaasan, sakitnya semakin terasa...hks" Yuta terisak lirih.

"Pembukaannya sudah masuk ke pembukaan empat, Dok." sang suster yang sedari tadi memantau melapor ke dokter Song yang tengah mempersiapkan alat untuk persalinan.

"Yuta sayang, dengarkan Kaasan...tahanlah semua rasa sakitnya dan berjuanglah dengan seluruh tenagamu...kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih istimewa, bayimu. Ingatlah saat ini kau tengah berjuang untuk anakmu, nak. Kaasan yakin kau bisa, ..." Assyami berusaha menenangkan Yuta dengan segal kalimat dukungannya.

Yuta mengangguk lirih saat ia mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Assyami mencium kening Yuta sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan sang anak. Ia melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Nyonya Ji memberikan semangatnya pada anaknya.

"Yuta..."

"Eomma, jeongmal appoyo..."Adu Yuta sambil menangis. Nyonya Ji tersenyum lembut, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Yuta dengan lembut. "Eomma tahu, Yuta. Tapi bertahanlah karena Eomma percaya kau kuat menghadapi persalinanmu ini, ingat apa yang sudah aku dan Eommamu ajarkan untuk menghadapi persalinan ini, atur nafasmu. semangatlah Yuta...bayimu sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu orang tuanya. Fighting, hm." ucap Nyonya Ji mencium kening Yuta yang sudah di penuhi keringat.

"Akh! Appo...hhh" Yuta meringis hebat dan meremas perutnya sendiri saat kontraksi yang dirasakan semakin hebat dan jaraknya lebih dekat. Pinggang serasa ingin copot saat ini.

"Dokter Song, pembukaannya sudah yang ke lima namun ketubannya belum pecah." ujar sang perawat lagi. "Baiklah." jawab Dokter Song yang kini sudah di depan antara kedua kaki Yuta dan ia ikut mengawasi pembukaan Yuta.

Ia mendongak pada putranya yang berada di sebelah kiri Yuta yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Hansol mengangguk saat ibunya menatapnya. Kini ia yang menggantikan kedua ibu itu. Ia membawa kedua tangan Yuta untuk di genggamnya.

Yuta menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati wajah Hansol yang menatapnya teduh. Hansol mengusap pelipis Yuta yang sudah semakin dibanjiri keringat, ia menyisir poni Yuta hingga tak menutupi wajha cantik itu lagi. Senyum manis terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung...kenapa bayinya tidak keluar juga Akh! Ini sangat sakit hyung..." Yuta mengadu pada kekasihnya itu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. "Ini masih pembukaan lima sayang, masih ada lima pembukaan lagi yang harus kau tempuh." kata Hansol sambil mengusap sayang dahi Yuta.

"Hyung, aku sangat sakit..." Yuta berusaha mengatur nafasnya sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ia pelajari sejak satu bulan terakhir. "Arraseo, Yuta-ya... tapi hyung mohon kuatlah untuk jagoan kita yang akan melihat dunia sebentar lagi. Ia sudah berada dipuncaknya untuk bersama kita sekarang. Jadi sekarang atur nafasmu dan semangatlah berjuang untuk buah hati kita, aku ada disini Yuta, berada disampingmu dan menjagamu." Hansol mengecup bibir Yuta cukup lama.

Berharap ciumanya mampu membuat Yuta menjadi lebih baik. Dan itu terbukti, Yuta berhasil menyingkirkan rasa takutnya dan kembali membawa kepercayaannya saat tatapan Hansol menandainya.

Saat itu juga, sesuatu mengalir deras dari lubang senggamanya bersamaan dengan tulang panggulnya yang tertekan hebat dari dalam yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat.

"Pembukaan enam, Yuta-ya. Mohon bersabar." Dokter Song tersenyum di balik maskernya. Yuta mengangguk di balik rasa sakitnya. Ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya, ia akan berjuang bersama bayinya sekarang.

"AAAARGH! APPPO! hiks" Yuta reflek berteriak saat kontraksi itu terus menyiksanya. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya saat pembukaan tujuh sudah didapatkannya.

.

.

Tuan Ji dan Tuan Yoshiyuki sudah berada di rumah sakit dan kini berlari menuju lantai 2 dimana Yuta akan segera melakukan persalinan. Mereka segera menghampiri kedua istri mereka yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bersalin.

"Assyami, apa persalinannya sudah selesai?" tanya Tuan Yoshiyuki pada istrinya itu. "Belum masih pembukaan delapan, duduklah." Jawab sang istri dan memapah suaminya yang masih memakai jas kantor itu untuk duduk.

Tak jauh beda dengan keluarga Nakamoto, keluarga Ji pun sama. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas pada Nyonya Ji. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Jja, minumlah dulu." ujar Nyonya Ji dan menawarkan sebotol air mineral pada suaminya itu.

"Ah, apa kalian keluarga Ji?" tanya Tuan Yoshiyuki pada keduanya. Tuan Ji mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan pada keluarga Nakamoto. "Ah ya, senang bertemu dengan anda..."

"Tuan Yoshiyuki, Tuan Ji sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan setelah ini." ujar Tuan Yoshiyuki dengan ramah. "Ne, Tuan Yoshiyuki, sepertinya begitu." jawab Tuan Ji. Kedua keluarga itu berakhir dengan saling mengakrabkan diri dan mengenal satu sama lain.

Member rookies juga baru saja sampai di rumah sakit Seoul. Mereka turun dengan tergesa menuju gedung rumah sakit. Bahkan Taeyong dan Doyoung yang sedang hamil juga ikut untuk menyambut calon anggota baru keluarga Ji.

"Jam berapa ini, hyung?" tanya Donghyuck pada Mark yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Jam setelah lima, hyuck. Ada apa?" tanyanya balik. "Ani, aku hanya tidak sabar saja untuk bertemu dengan Baby Daniel." Jawab Donghyuck semangat sambil mengapit lengan Mark.

"Aegideul!" suara panggilan keras dari Nyonya Ji membuat mereka menoleh ke kanan. Mereka langsung menghampiri Nyonya Ji dan Nyonya Assyami yang bersama dengan suami mereka. "Annyeonghaseyo paman, SMROOKIES imnida." ujar mereka kompak.

"Annyeonghaseyo, senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian semua." jawab kedua pria paruh baya itu. "Eoh? Apa Doyoung dan Taeyong juga sedang hamil?" tanya Tuan Ji yang melihat Doyoung dan Taeyong dalam dekapan kekasih masing-masing dengan perut besarnya.

"Ne, Appa. Mereka sedang hamil." Jawab Taeil. Mereka semua mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tunggu itu dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Ah, apa Yuta sudah melahirkan?" tanya Johnny penasaran. "Ani, masih dalam proses. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan lahir." jawab Nyonya Assyami. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Yuta dan bayinya.

.

.

"Aaaaarrrghhh! hhh...Eeeuuuungh!" Yuta mengejan reflek saat ia merasakan tekanan kuat di pinggulnya dan panas disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan keringatnya semakin banyak mengucur deras. Yuta bahkan hampir tertidur karena seluruh oksigen di kepalanya kini berkonsentrasi pada daerah persalinannya.

"Yuta, bertahanlah...jangan menyerah." ujar Hansol sambil menciumi pipi Yuta dengan sayang.

"Yuta-ya, jangan mengejan dulu, ini belum waktunya. Atur lagi nafasmu." Dokter Song memperingati Yuta, ia hanya tidak mau menanggung resiko apapun di persalinan pasiennya ini. Yuta mengikuti saran Dokter Song dengan baik.

Yuta meremas tangan Hansol seakan mau menghancurkan tangan itu sebagai gantinya agar ia tidak mengejan sambil menutup matanya. Hansol merasa kepalanya ingin pecah karena remasan di tangannya yang begitu kuat. Tapi Hansol tidak mungkin mengeluh karena ia tahu Yuta jauh lebih merasakan sakit saat ini.

"Pembukaannya sudah sempurna dan kepala bayinya sudah terlihat, Yuta-ya mengejanlah." perintah Dokter Song. Yuta berteriak kencang dan meremas lengan Hansol lebih kencang untuk melampiaskan segala rasa sakit di bagian pinggang ke bawahnya. Rasanya seperti diremukkan dan panas seperti di bakar.

"EEEEUUUUUNNNGGGH! HHH... AAAAARGGHH!"

"Bagus, kepalanya sudah keluar. Sekarang mengejan lebih kuat dengan seluruh tenagamu dan jangan menutup mata karena membahayakan otot matamu." Dokter Song ikut membantu menarik bayi itu dari luar.

"AAARRRRRRRGH SAKIIIIIIIIT..." Yuta berteriak lagi menggunakan seluruh sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Tubuhnya melemas dan hampir saja pingsan kalau saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara tangisan bayinya begitu kencang yang menandakan sang bayi telah lahir dengan selamat.

"OWAAAAA~ OWAAAAA~ "

Dokter Song tersenyum sambil menggendong bayi merah berlumuran darah yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia tersebut. Ia membiarkan perawat menggunting tali pusar bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

Hansol menatap bayinya yang tengah menangis itu dengan penuh binar, tangisan bayi mungil yang menandakan ia sudah resmi menjadi seorang Appa hari itu. Ia menciumi wajah Yuta yang pucat itu dengan airmata harunya. "Kau berhasil sayang... terimakasih Yuta, kau sudah membuatku resmi menjadi seorang Appa hari ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Yuta tersenyum sambil menatap bayinya dengan linangan airmata bahagianya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah melupakan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat tangisan pertama bayinya langsung menyapa indra pendengarnya.

Dokter Song menghampiri Yuta dengan bayi laki-laki yang masih berlumuran darah itu dengan senyumannya. Perawat sudah mengukur berat badan dan tinggi tubuh bayi itu sebelum membawanya ke dekapan sang ibu.

"Chukkae Yuta-ya, Hansol-ah, kalian sudah resmi menjadi orangtua sekarang. Yuta, dekaplah bayimu sekarang. Berat badannya 3.2 kg dan tinggi badannya 49,9 cm. Semuanya normal dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar Dokter Song sambil menyerahkan bayi laki-laki yang masih menangis itu di dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Gomawo Dokter Song." Jawab Hansol tulus, ia menyusupkan jari telunjuknya di telapak tangan anaknya dan telunjuknya langsung di genggam dengan jari-jari mungil itu.

Yuta mendekap bayinya penuh haru. Ia menangis bahagia atas kelahiran putra pertamanya. Ia menatap wajah sang putra yang begitu polos dan memerah lalu menciuminya dengan lembut.

Sepasang orangtua baru itu menatap bayi mungil dalam dekapan ibunya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Welcome to the World, Baby." Lirih keduanya bersamaan.

Hansol mencium putranya dan Yuta bergantian. Sungguh hari yang begitu membahagiakannya, dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasa bahagianya kini.

Tak lama tangisan keras bayi itu berhenti dan bayi mungil itu membuka mulutnya, merangkak perlahan di atas dada Yuta dan menjurulkan lidah mungilnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Ia menjilat dan menempelkan bibir mungilnya di dada Yuta berkali-kali.

Yuta mencoba mengikuti instingnya untuk membuka bajunya hingga dadanya yang membengkak terekspos di hadapan sang bayi. Bayi mungil itu semakin aktif bergerak dan saat ia menemukan puting kanan dada Yuta, ia menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Dokter, apa ASI-ku sudah keluar?" Tanya Yuta sambil memperhatikan bayinya yang kini menghisap dadanya dengan kuat. Dokter Song tersenyum, "Belum, Yuta. Kemungkinan akan keluar setelah 3 atau 4 hari melahirkan. Tapi tenang saja, seorang bayi yang baru lahir masih menyimpan cadangan makanan dalam tubuhnya hingga bisa bertahan 3 atau empat hari. Dan usahakan bayi kalian meminum ASI eksklusif selama tiga bulan ini, ya." Jawab sang Dokter.

Yuta dan Hansol mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buah hati mereka dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas.

.

"OWAAAA~ OWAAAA~"

Suara tangis bayi yang berasal dari ruang bersalin di hadapan mereka membuat semua orang disana tertegun.

Mereka saling memandang dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan. "Dia sudah lahir..." gumaman Taeil menyadarkan keterdiaman mereka.

Keempat orang paruh baya itu menatap haru pada pintu ruang bersalin. Detik itu juga, mereka resmi menjadi kakek dan nenek untuk bayi laki-laki yang baru saja Yuta lahirkan.

Mereka semua bahkan sampai tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Taeyong dan Doyoung menggenggam tangan sang kekasih masing-masing dengan bahagia.

Mereka mengusap perut masing-masing dengan perasaan tak sabar. Mendengar tangisan polos bayi Yuta dan Hansol membuat keduanya merasa tak sabar untuk segera melihat bayi mereka yang akan lahir nanti.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan salah satu perawat yang keluar. "Suster, bagaimana keadaan anakku dan bayinya?" Tanya Tuan Yoshiyuki dengan raut khawatir.

Perawat itu tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja, persalinan Yuta-ssi berjalan normal begitu juga dengan bayi laki-lakinya." Jawab suster itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka serentak mendesah lega mendengar penjelasan sang suster.

.

Setelah satu jam, Yuta dan bayinya telah di pindahkan ke kamar VVIP yang telah mereka pesan. Semua perawatan sisa persalinan Yuta juga sudah selesai dan bayi mereka juga sudah dibersihkan dan dibedong oleh perawat.

Yuta di sarankan untuk beristirahat setelah melakukan persalinan yang menghabiskan banyak tenaga itu. Sang perawat yang menggendong bayinya itu menghampiri Hansol.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin menimang bayi anda?" Tanya sang perawat pada Hansol. Hansol menatap gugup pada bayinya yang sudah dibungkus kain biru. "Apa boleh?" Tanya Hansol ragu.

"Tentu saja, biar saya ajarkan." Ucap sang perawat menatap Hansol ramah. "Sekarang silangkan kedua tangan Tuan. Dan saya akan menempatkan bayi anda dalam dekapan Tuan." Ujar perawat itu.

Hansol mengikuti perkataan perawat itu dengan baik. "Nah, posisi kepala dan leher harus berada di lengan dalam Tuan agar bayi anda bisa bertumpu dan satu tangan anda berada di bokongnya." Jelasnya.

Kini bayinya sudah berada dalam gendongan Hansol. Hansol tersenyum menatap bayinya yang kini dalam gendongannya. "Terima kasih suster." Ujar Hansol sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama, Tuan." Lalu perawat itu permisi meninggalkan ruangan.

Hansol menatap bayinya yang dengan senyum tulus. "Terimakasih sudah datang diantara kami, baby. Appa menyayangimu..." ujar Hansol dan mencium kening putranya dengan hati yang menghangat.

"Annyeong!" Tak lama suara rusuh dari beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan Yuta. Hansol tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Yuta beserta member lain masuk ke ruangannya.

"Annyeong." Jawab Hansol. Mereka semua duduk di sofa dan menatap Hansol yang masih berdiri di sebelah ranjang Yuta dengan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Nyonya dan Tuan Ji menghampiri Hansol yang tengah menggendong bayinya. "Eomma, Appa, bayiku sudah lahir." Ujar Hansol dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orang paruh baya itu tersenyum menatap pasangan baru ayah dan anak ini. "Selamat nak, sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi Appa." Tuan Ji menepuk pundak putra tampannya itu dengan bangga.

"Terimakasih sudah membuat kami menjadi kakek dan nenek." Ujar sang ibu sambil menatap cucu tampannya itu. Hansol mengangguk lirih.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuta sekarang?" Tanya Tuan Yoshiyuki yang kini sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Yuta. Ia melihat anaknya yang masih terbaring dengan nafas teratur.

"Yuta baik-baik saja, Tousan. Dia sedang tidur sekarang." Jawab Hansol. Tuan Yoshiyuki bersama istrinya tersenyum lirih menatap sang anak yang baru saja berjuang melawan maut itu dengan pandangan bangga.

Pandangan menyesal ia torehkan pada namja cantik itu. Ia mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut. Assyami, sebagai istri dan ibu sekaligus, meremas lembut bahu lebar sang suami dengan senyum leganya.

"Bagaimana dengan cucu kami?" Tanya Assyami. "Cucu kalian tampan dan sehat, Kaasan." Jawab Hansol dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah memberikan kami cucu yang begitu tampan, Hansol." Kata Yoshiyuki tulus. "Sama-sama, Tousan." Hansol menjawab malu-malu.

Kini Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck dan Jisung menghampirinya. Mereka menatap Hansol penasaran. Hansol tersenyum paham.

"Ingin melihat adik kalian?" Tanya Hansol. Kelima anak itu mengangguk lucu. "Sudah mencuci tangan kalian?" Tanya Hansol lagi.

"Sudah!" Jawab mereka serempak sambil menunjukkan kedua tangan mereka pada Hansol. Hansol mendudukkan dirinya di bangku agar mereka bisa dapat melihat bayinya dengan jelas.

Kelima pasang mata remaja itu berbinar melihat bayi mungil dalam timangan sang ayah.

"Whoa! Dia sangat manis dan lucu seperti Yuta hyung." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mengusap kecil pipi tembam itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dia juga tampan seperti Hansol hyung." Kata Jaemin.

"Hey jangan berisik, dia sedang tertidur." Mark mengintrupsi kedua namja manis itu.

Jeno terkekeh gemas saat bayi itu membuka mulut mungilnya seperti mengecap sesuatu. "Hyung, mungkin dia haus?" Tanya Jeno.

"Mungkin atau dia hanya bermimpi?" Jawab Hansol asal. Dia juga ikut terkekeh melihat bayi mungilnya.

"Jisung senang sekali punya dongsaeng sekarang." Ucap maknae itu. Ia menatap wajah mungil bayi itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne, Jisung punya adik sekarang." Jawab Hansol sambil mengecup kepala Jisung.

Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Ten dan Doyoung ikut menghampiri mereka. Kedua namja yang tengah hamil itu menatap bayi Hansol dan Yuta dengan pandangan exited.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran bayi kami." Kata Doyoung dengan gemas. "Sabar Young-ah, masih ada dua bulan lagi." Hansol terkekeh.

"Selamat hyung sudah menjadi ayah." Ujar Johnny tulus. "Hyung, aku ingin mencoba menggendongnya boleh tidak?" Tanya Ten pada Hansol.

"Boleh tapi saat sudah pulang saja ya, Ten." Jawab Hansol pelan agar namja mungil itu mengeri.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ten sedikit kecewa, tapi ia mengerti mungkin Hansol masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan bayinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Mereka kecuali Yuta menoleh ke arah pintu yang mendapati sunbae-sunbae mereka disana. Mereka sedikit terkejut pasalnya disana ada SNSD, EXO, dan SUJU. Oh dan jangan lupakan ada manager mereka ditengah-tengah mereka.

SNSD mereka berdelapan semenjak hengkangnya Jessica bulan september lalu. EXO juga sisa bersepuluh semenjak ditinggal Kris dan Luhan. Dan SUJU yang tersisa Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Ryewook, dan Kyuhyun karena sisanya masih WAMIL.

Mereka jelas terkejut. Dari mana sunbae mereka itu tahu mengenai hal ini?

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim!" Jawab mereka serempak sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat untuk bayi kalian, Hansol-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan formal. Hansol mengangguk kaku pada Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih sunbaenim." Jawab Hansol.

"Tak usah sekaku itu dengan kami, kami kan hanya sunbaemu...kita juga sudah menjadi keluarga di SM."ujar Leeteuk pada mereka.

"Yuta masih tidur ya?" Tanya Sunny sambil menatap namja cantik. "Ya, dokter menyarankan seperti itu."

Sunny mengangguk mengerti. "Kalian cocok sekali. Yuta yang cantik, Hansol yang tampan dan bayi kalian yang menggemaskan." Tiffany memuji mereka dengan wajah gemas.

"Hei, bayinya sudah terbangun." Ucap Baekhyun heboh saat mata bulat sang bayi terbuka.

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak orang, dia jadi terbangun." Jawab Taeyeon.

"Ah, aku boleh menggendongnya tidak?" Tanya Xiumin pada Hansol. Hansol melirik anaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berpendar.

"Tenang saja kami sudah bersih kok." Kata Chen saat melihat keraguan hoobaenya itu.

Hansol mengangguk kecil, rasanya tidak enak sekali menolak permintaan sunbaenya itu. Ia melirik Ten yang kini menatapnya cemburu. Ugh kan, dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Ten.

Ten memeluk Johnny yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Sehun. "John, dia kekasihmu? Kecil sekali." Ledek Sehun saat melihat Ten.

Ten memincingkan matanya menatap nama tampan itu. Ia tidak suka dikatakan kecik mentang-mentang si Sehun itu besar dan tinggi.

"Biarin kecil yang penting masih bisa menempel dengan Johnny hyung." Jawab Ten sambil mencebik pada Sehun. Kini giliran Sehun yang ngambek gara-gara disindir sama hoobaenya itu. Kan dia jadi kangen Luhan. Johnny hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar cabe generasi Baekhyun hyung!" Sehun menatap tajam Ten. Tapi Ten tidak gentar dalam pelukan kekasihnya, justru ia memandang Sehun datar.

"Aku mendengarnya Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun yang tengah bercanda dengan baby di gendongan Xiumin pun menjewer telinga maknae EXO itu. Sehun memekik kecil.

"Ampun hyung. Aw! Lepaskan."

"Rasain! Emang enak!" Ten tertawa melihat Sehun yang dipermalukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah memberikan nama untuk bayimu?" Tanya Ryewook. "Belum sih, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan sunbae. Aku akan menunggu Yuta bangun duluu. " Jawab Hansol lagi.

Bayi itu menangis merasa tidak nyaman dalam gendongan Xiumin. Tak lama Yuta terbangun mendengar suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Hansol hyung..." lirihnya karena efek bangun tidur. Hansol menoleh dan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu. Hansol meninggikan sandaran kasur Yuta agar kekasihnya itu bisa duduk.

Yuta menatap perutnya yang sudah kempes lalu menatap Hansol lagi. "Bayimu ada disini yuta." Itu suara Xiumin dan ia menyerah bayi mungil itu pada sang ibu.

Yuta menggendong putranya dengan hati-hati dan berusaha memenangkannya yang tengah menangis.

"Yuta memang lebih cantik dari kami." Ucap YoonA sang visual. Yuta menatap malu-malu pada sunbaenimnya itu. "Gomawo sunbae."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sunbaedeull bisa tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Hansol yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan hal itu. "Sebagai sunbae, tentu kami harus dekat dengan hoobaenya maka dari itu kami sudah mengenal kalian lewat manager kami. Tapi kami penasaran dengan kau, Yuta, Taeil, dan Doyoung yang jarang ke SM akhir-akhir ini. Lalu saat kami bertanya pada manager kami, ternyata ada kabar bahagia seperti ini. Tentu saja kami juga bersuka cita menyambutnya. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian." jelas Leeteuk selaku tertua disana.

Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum haru."Terimakasih sunbae." Jawab mereka. "Dan untuk Taeil dan Doyoung juga Jaehyun dan Taeyong, jangan lupa kabari kami jika sudah lahir nanti anak kalian, Arra?" kata Yesung pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Tentu, sunbae." Jawab Taeil dan diangguki Jaehyun. "Dorm mereka pasti akan ramai sekali." komentar Yuri dan diangguki yang lain.

"Jadi siapa anak kalian?" Tanya Suho membuat semua mata kini beralih pada mereka. "Siapa hyung...?" Bahkan Yuta sampai menatap lekat Hansol.

"Namanya Hwan...Ji Hwan yang artinya bersinar. Jadi dia bisa dipanggil Jihwan atau Daniel adalah nama inggrisnya." Jawab Hansol.

"Baby Daniel!" Seru Jisung dan yang lainnya tersenyum pada pasangan itu.

kedatangan para sunbaenya membawa mereka untuk saling merapat satu sama lain. Dengan sifat lucu dan supel mereka tidak lagi merasa seperti Sunbae dan Hoobae. Mereka menyambut kelahiran Daniel yang bisa dibilang hanya bagian keluarga dari SM dengan suka cita.

 _Name : Ji Hwan or Daniel Ji_  
 _Date : Saturday, 18 - 10 - 2014_  
 _Time : 17.10 KST_  
 _Weight & height : 3,2 kg & 49,9 cm._  
 _Seasons : Autumn_  
 _Parents : Ji Hansol & Nakamoto Yuta_

* * *

Karena sudah malam, semua member SNSD, SUJU, EXO, dan SMROOKIES memilik pulang ke dorm masing-masing. Hanya Hansol dan keluarganya saja yang menjaga Yuta dan Daniel. Kini mereka sudah sampai di dorm megah mereka dan segera menuju kamar masing-masing.

begitu sampai di kamar Johnny dan Ten langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang. Mereka sama-sama menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Aku sangat senang hari ini meski bukan anakku yang lahir." Kata Ten sambil menatap manik coklat Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Aku juga sangat senang meski kita bukan kedua orangtua kandungnya." Ujar Johnny. Ia membelai kepala Ten dengan sayanga. "Tapi aku sempat kecewa tadi. Masa aku tidak boleh menggandeng Daniel sementara Xiumin hyung boleh." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Johnny terkekeh dan berhasil mendapatkan cubitan ringan dipinggangnya. "Ok-ok."

"Kalau itu, mungkin Hansol hyung hanya merasa khawatir takut kau belum benar-benar bisa menggendongnya. Kalau Xiumin hyung kan dia juga karena Sunbae, kita sebagai Hoobae juga harus memberikan kesan baik padanya kan?"

Ten akhirnya mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Johnny. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin sekali menggendong Daniel." Jawab Ten sambil ngerengek. "Saat mereka sudah pulang dari rumah sakit pasti Hansol hyung akan memperbolehkan." Jawab Johnny yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi besok kita menjenguk mereka lagikan?" tanya Ten dengan pebuh harap. "Bukannya kita besok harus mendekor ruangan untuk kamar Daniel, hm?" tanya Johnny lagi. "Iya juga ya." Ten menggaruk kepalanya yag tak gatal.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kan hari senin mereka sudah pulang." Ucap Johnny sambil memeluk pinggang Ten. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Ten lalu memejamkan matanya. Ten melirik Johnny, "Hyung..." panggilnya lirih.

Tak ada sahutan membuat Ten terdiam, mungkin Johnny sudah tertidur. Ia memilih untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu dan memejamkan matanya.

.

"Donghyuck tersentak saat ada sepasang lengan memeluknya. Tanpa harus menebak, ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dari kehangatan yang diberikannya, dari sepsangan lengan yang melingkar pas dipinggangnya, dan nafas lembut yang kini menerpa lehernya.

"Mark hyung..."

Yang memeluk hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya terfokus pada aroma manis alami yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, karena ia begitu merindukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." kata dari hati yang meluncur begitu saja lewat bibirnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu..."

"Kita sering terpisah karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kau dan sekolahmu dan Aku segala jadwal SM." Mark berujar sekali lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Donghyuck menatap lurus ke jendela dimana hujan sudah turun untuk membasahi bumi.

"Itu memang sudah kewajibankan?" Donghyuck kembali berujar. "Memang, tapi entah kenapa semua menjadi beban bagiku. Berbeda saat dulu...saat kau masih terus bersamaku di sekolah." Mark menatap ke dalam manik bulat kekasihnya saat ia membalikkan badan.

"Hanya setahun...dan aku akan terbebas dari sekolah lalu kembali menjalani aktifitas bersamamu." Donghyuck menatap manik tajam sang kekasih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Mark menatapnya intens dirinya dan namja tampan itu terpaku pada bibir ranumnya yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Tangan Mark yang berada dipinggangnya semakin mengerat hingga mempertemukan tubuh keduanya. Kedua tangan Donghyuck dengan berani melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

Chup!

Sampai kedua bibir itu bertemu, mereka terdiam. Seolah saling mengecap rasa pada masing-masing milik. Hanya sampai 20 detik, Mark melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Donghyuck, dan ia menatap wajah manis yang kini merona sangat cantik.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka

dan rasanya cukup fantastis!

Keduanya saling tersenyum malu dan timbulah suasana sedikit canggung di antara mereka. Keduanya memilih tidur di ranjang dan membiarkan jantung mereka berdetak gila-gilaan di dalam.

.

"Kau masih mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Jeno pada kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk di meja belajarnya.

"Ya, aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini secepatnya. Aku hanya takut lupa." Jawab Jaemin tetap sibuk tanpa memperdulikan Jeno. "Tapi kan masih ada besok, minggu." Jeno mengambil bangku dan duduk di samping kekasihnya itu yang tengah mencatat.

"Besaok kita harus mendekor kamar untuk Daniel, ok." Jaemin mengingatkan. "Baik-baik." Jeno mengangguk dan masih setia menunggu Jaemin. "Kalau sudah ngantuk tidur saja lebih dulu." Jaemin tahu kalau kekasih tampannya itu sudah merem-melek sedari tadi.

"Ani, aku ingin menunggumu." keukeuh Jeno, Jaemin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Toh, itu kemauan Jeno, kan? "Baiklah kalau begitu, masih ada dua paragraf lagi."

Setelah mencatat hampir lima lembar buku paket itu, Jaemin membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menguap lebar karena rasa mengantuknya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, benar saja. Kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur dengan bertumpu pada lengan dan wajahnya menghadap ke Jaemin.

Jaemin terkekeh dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Jeno. Mengagumi maha karya Tuhan yang indah ini. Mulai dari alis tebalnya, mata tajamnya saat terbuka, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipis yang menawan dan rahang tajamnya. Sangat indah dan ia mengakui itu semua.

Ia melihat jam dan berpikir untuk membangunkan Jeno untuk tidur diranjang. "Jeno-ya..." panggilnya. "Jeno-ya, ayo pindah ke atas kasur dulu." Jaemin mengguncang bahu Jeno. sebenarnya sih dia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Jeno karena sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah pulas.

Tapi akhirnya Jeno pun membuka matanya dan menatap Jaemin sayu. "Ada apa?"

"Pindah ke atas kasur, yuk." Ajak Jaemin dan membantu Jeno berdiri. "Memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jeno lagi. "Iya." Jaemin mengangguk.

Jeno pun mengikuti Jaemin yang sudah naik ke atas kasur mereka. Ia pun melajutkan tidurnya dan memeluk gulingnya sambil menghadap Jaemin. Jaemin ikut memeluk gulingnya dan ia menatap Jeno sebelum menutup matanya.

.

Sudah jam 12 malam, namun Jisung belum juga bisa tertidur. Maknae itu sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya dan berbaring dengan berbagai posisi, terlentang, hadap kanan, hadap kiri, tengkurap, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

Akhirnya ia memilih duduk bersila di atas ranjang single bednya. Ia melirik gorden yang sudah tertutup itu dengan datar. Padahal ini sudah sangat malam, tapi ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya dan mata sipitnya itu masih belum mengantuk.

mungkin ini pengaruh karena ia terlalu senang dengan kehadiran Daniel kah? Jadi sekarang matanya tak bisa menutup dan hanya ingin terus bersama adiknya itu. Ok, sekarang dia merasa seperti kakak kandungnya Daniel.

Tapi ia memang tidak memungkiri perasaan itu. Ia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Daniel, bahkan lebih. Dan saat ini ia ingin sekali tidur bersama bayi itu atau setidaknya memandang wajah mungil itu sekali lagi. Kenapa juga terdengar seperti orang jatuh cinta? Ugh, Jisung tidak jatuh cinta sungguhan kok dengan Baby Daniel, ini hanya perasaan senang dan exitednya saja.

Jisung mengambil ponselnya dan memandangi wajah lugu bayi yang ada di galerinya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya lagi dan tersenyum. "Baby Daniel neomu kyeopta..." Dengan gemas Jisung mendekap ponselnya di dada dan melonjak senang seperti seorang fanboy yang melihat foto artisnya.

"Baby Daniel, hyung tidak bisa tidur...kamu temani hyung ya malam ini..." Jisung berbicara sendiri dan ia mendekap ponselnya lagi di dada yang masih menampilkan foto adiknya itu. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya (lagi) dengan senyum mengembang.

Selang lima menit, akhirnya hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur dari kamar itu yang menandakan kalau pemilik kamar sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Jisung tersenyum dalam tidurnya karena ia bermimpi menjadi kakak kandung Daniel yang sesungguhnya dengan Hansol dan Yuta sebagai orangtuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

YEAY SELAMAT UNTUK BABY JI YANG UDAH LAHIR. ya semoga suka sama chap ini.

terimakasi buat yang udh ngikutin review, fav, foll dan sider. I Love You Guys so much!

Salam Johntenny :)


	16. Chapter 16

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

"Owaaa~"

Tangisan Daniel entah yang keberapakalinya di hari pertamanya menghirup udara di dunia kembali terdengar di telinga Yuta. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

Namja manis itu menggeser posisi berbaringnya dan mendekati box bayi yang tepat di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum melihat putranya yang kini menggeliat tak tenang, reaksi yang alami saat ia merasa tak nyaman.

Yuta segera menggendong Daniel dan menimang putranya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ssshh...cup cup...sayang. Waeyo? Ini Eomma hm?"

Saat ia menyentuh bokong bayinya yang basah, ia mengerti. Sepertinya Daniel tak nyaman karena ia baru saja buang air.

"Daniel, pipis hm? Biar Eomma bersihkan dulu ya.."

Yuta bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia melihat Hansol dan kedua orangtua mereka yang masih tertidur. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan. Sebenarnya dibandingkan mereka, Yuta lah yang paling lelah, ia selalu terbangun dua jam sekali karena bayinya kuat sekali menyusu.

Yuta meletakkan Daniel di atas kasurnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia beri perlak. Yuta membuka bedongan bayinya dan popoknya sekaligus yang sudah basah.

Ia meletakkan popok dan kain yang basah itu di keranjang kotor dan ia membuka baju bayinya sebatas perut agar tidak basah. Ia mengambil tissue basah dan membersihkan daerah paha sampai kemaluan bayinya hingga benar-benar bersih.

Sangking seriusnya, ia tak sadar dengan Hansol yang sudah terbangun dan kini berdiri di sampingnya memperhatikan. "Serius sekali Yuta Eomma."

Yuta terkejut saat mendengar Hansol dan ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. "Hansol hyung sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Yuta dan kembali fokus memakaikan popok pada bayinya.

Hansol mengangguk dan ia menciumi wajah Yuta yang tengah menggendong bayinya itu. "Hyung berhenti, Daniel masih menangis." Ujar Yuta sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hansol cemberut tapi ia tetap menurut pada kekasihnya itu. "Hyung lebih baik kau mandi dan setelah itu bergantian denganku untuk mengurus Daniel." Suruh Yuta yang kembali menyusui Daniel.

Hansol mengangguk lagi dan pergi ke kamar mandi rumah sakit itu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Tak lama datang seorang perawat dengan dua buah nampan di sebuah trolly rumah sakit. "Selamat pagi Yuta-ssi dan Daniel." Ucap wanita muda dengan ramah pada kedua pasiennya.

"Pagi suster." Jawab Yuta ramah. "Ini sarapan pagi anda, dan vitamin yang harus anda minum." Ucap suster itu sambil meletakkan segelas susu dan air mineral biasa juga ada bibimbap dengan daging sapi asap.

"Yuta-ssi apa ASI-mu sudah keluar?" Tanya sang suster melirik Daniel yang tengah menyusu di dada Yuta. "Ne, baru semalam." Jawab Yuta.

"Kalau begitu, anda harus menyusui bayi anda setiap ia lapar dan haus atau setiap dada anda terasa nyeri dan kencang agar dada anda tidak membengkak." Jelas sang perawat. "Dan anda harus banyak makan dengan asupan gizi yang cukup selama masa menyusui agar kesehatan anda dan bayi anda tidak terganggu." Ucap sang perawat lagi.

"Ne, terimakasih suster." Jawab Yuta sambil sedikit membungkuk. Saat Daniel sudah melepaskan dadanya, ia menyerahkan bayinya yang sudah kembali tertidur pada perawat itu.

Perawat itu membawa Daniel menuju box bayi dan meletakkan disana. Yuta memakan sarapannya dengan lahap karena jujur saja ia sudah kelaparan karena bayinya itu meminum susunya hampir setiap dua jam.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Hansol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian casual. Kedua orangtua mereka juga sudah terbangun.

Yuta menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan meminum susu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali membuka matanya saat sang ibu menyentuh tangannya.

"Kaasan, kapan kami bisa pulang?" Tanya Yuta. "Besok pagi kalian sudah bisa pulang. Kata Dokter Song kau hebat karena kau tidak mengalami jahitan saat persalinan. Dan bayimu juga tidak ada masalah." Jelas sang ibu.

Yuta mengangguk. "Yuta kau ingin mandi?" Tanya Hansol. Yuta mengangguk dan ia bangkit dari ranjang di bantu sang ibu menuju kamar mandi.

Nyonya Ji mengambil Daniel yang tengah tertidur di boxnya. Ia membawa Daniel menuju jendela yang terbuka dan menembuskan sinar matahari pagi.

"Eomma mau menjemur Daniel?" Tanya Hansol lagi. Nyonya Ji tersenyum sekilas pada Hansol. "Tentu saja, setiap pagi jam tujuh sampai jam delapan pagi dan sorenya di atas jam empat." Nyonya Ji membuka seluruh pakaian Daniel hingga menyisakan popoknya saja.

"Memangnya penting?"

"Penting Hansol-ah, bayimu ini masih rentan sekali dengan yang namanya penyakit, dan untuk satu minggu ke depan menjemur bayi harus rutin diakukan untuk menghidari penyakit kuning pada anakmu." Jelas Tuan Ji yang mendengar percakapan istrinya dengan sang anak.

Hansol mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Dia tersenyum menatap sang anak yang kini menatapnya balik, posisinya yang berbalik badan hingga punggungnya yang terpapar sinar matahari di balik kaca itu memudahkan Hansol untuk berinteraksi putranya.

"Eomma biar aku saja yang mengambil alih Daniel." Yuta datang dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi atau tepatnya lap badan dibantu sang ibu. Nyonya Ji menyerahkan cucunya itu pada sang ibu. Yuta menggendong bayi mungil itu dengan hati-hati dan ia menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya itu dengan halus agar tidak rewel lagi.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya Yoshiyuki pada Hansol dan Yuta. Hansol tengah bermain dengan sang anak yang di gendongan Yuta pun menoleh pada sang calon mertua.

"Kurasa bulan februari tidak masalah dan tempatnya pilih di Aula atau taman mansion saja." Jawab Hansol. "Kalau begitu kau harus mempersiapkannya dalam empat bulan ke depan." Ujar Tuan Ji.

"Akan ku lakukan dengan baik, Appa." Jawab Hansol sambil menciumi pipi putranya. Sungguh, sedari tadi ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dengan yang lain selain putranya dan Yuta. Ia masih sangat gemas.

"Baby Daniel kepanasan yaa..." Namja tampan itu mengusap keringat yang keluar dari pelipis putranya yang tengah merengek dalam gendongan sang ibu. Mata bulatnya menatap Hansol dengan wajah nyebengnya yang membuat sang ayah lagi-lagi harus menahan gemas.

"Lihatlah mata bulatnya benar-benar sama sepertimu, hyung." Ujar Yuta sambil membalik tubuh putranya hingga kini menghadapnya. "Ya, bibirnya juga mirip denganmu. Ah...benar-benar perpaduan kita." Ujar Hansol dan Yuta kini tersenyum menggoda putranya kembali menunjukkan wajah ingin menangisnya.

Saat ia akan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu, Daniel kembali menangis dan memukul kecil dada Yuta. Yuta terkekeh melihat bayinya dan Hansol yang cemberut karena gagal mencium Yuta.

"Jangan menciumku terus, disini banyak orang tahu!" Yuta menatap Hansol jengah. "Oh kau maunya dicium di tempat sepi yaa." Hansol mengerlingkan matanya.

Pias merah muda menghiasi pipi tembam ibu muda itu dan membuat si namja tampan terkekeh.

* * *

Keadaan di dorm megah mereka kini sudah terlihat banyak yang beraktifitas. Setelah sarapan tadi, mereka langsung membenahi kamar yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan Daniel. Namun kamar ini kemungkinan akan ditempati saat Daniel berusia empat atau enam bulan.

Sedangkan Doyoung dan Taeyong yang tengah hamil, mereka kini sedang melakukan senam hamil. Untuk Doyoung agar persalinannya yang terhitung dua bulan lagi. Sedangkan bagi Taeyong untuk mejaga kesehatannya dan bayi kembarnya.

"Jadi dimulai dari mana?" tanya Taeil sambil menatap sekeliling. Kamar no. 3 yang jadi pilihan Hansol dan Yuta itu cukup luas juga masih sangat polos berwarna putih.

"Kita bagi-bagi tugas saja dulu, Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung, dan aku mengecat dinding. Mark dan yang lainnya membuat hiasan untuk dindingnya." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Ten, Mark dan yang lainnya kalian buat saja dulu hiasan dinding di kamar kalian, dan beritahu kami jika pengiriman barang peralatan bayi sudah tiba." Perintah Taeil.

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengerjakan tugas mereka sesuai perintah Taeil. Hari libur mereka akan menjadi hari yang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kamar maknae baru mereka.

"Jadi kita akan membuat apa?" Donghyuck menatap kertas sticker yang sudah disiapkan mereka untuk membuat hiasan dinding.

"Boneka beruang?" usul Jisung. "Please Ji, Daniel itu namja." Jaemin menatap Jisung malas. Si maknae itu meringis. "Iya juga sih."

"Pohon dan hewan?" Jeno mencoba memberi usulan juga. "Ya, itu bisa digunakan." Mark mengangguk.

"Jja, mulai lah mengambar." Perintah Mark.

.

.

"Huh...rasanya lelah sekali." Keluh Taeyong sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. Kedua namja yang baru saja habis melakukan senam hamil itu menghabiskan minum mereka dengan rakus.

"Bagaimana kabar si kembar hyung?" tanya Doyoung. Taeyong menatap balik yang lebih muda. Ia tersenyum, "Mereka sudah aktif Doyoung. Kau ingin mengetahuinya?" tawar Taeyong.

Doyoung mengangguk dan menyerahkan kedua tangannya pada Taeyong. Namja manis itu mengambil kedua tangan Doyoung dan meletakkannya di kedua sisinya.

Doyoung berdecak kagum. "Ada dua..." gumam Doyoung saat ia merasakan dua tendangan lirih yang berasal dari sisi yang berbeda. "Perjuanganmu akan lebih sulit, hyung." Ucap Doyoung.

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan jenis kelamin kedua anakmu, hyung." Doyoung tersenyum exited. "Aku juga sama..tapi kau juga sudah tahu dengan jenis kelamin bayimu?" tanya Taeyong balik.

Doyoung menggeleng lesu. "Bayiku selalu menutupinya saat di USG, dia tidak mengizinkan kami melihatnya." Tersirat nada kecewa dari ucapan Doyoung.

"Mungkin dia ingin memberi kalian kejutan saat kau melahirkan nanti." Taeyong menepuk bahu Doyoung pelan dan memberikan semangat. "Iya, mungkin juga seperti itu."

.

.

Setelah hampir seharian, akhirnya kamar untuk Daniel sudah selesai mereka dekorasi. Mereka semua tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya mereka. Mereka yakin, Yuta dan Hansol akan menyukai desain yang telah mereka buat.

"Waw, kamarnya cantik sekali." Puji Doyoung dan Taeyong yang kini berdiri di depan pintu. Jaehyun dan Taeil membantu kekasih masing-masing berjalan yang agak kesusahan karena perut besarnya.

"Ah...pilihan kita memang tepat, Jaehyunie." Taeyong memandang penuh binar sekeliling ruangan itu. Memang semua dekorasinya sudah di rancang Taeyong dan Jaehyun selama sebulan terakhir. Dan Taeyong tentu saja senang karena tidak menyangka kamar untuk anak pertama Hansol dan Yuta sangat lah indah.

"Mmh..." Jaehyun menggumam menjawab ke antusiasan sang kekasih. "Sekarang kita tutup dulu kamarnya sampai Yuta dan Hansol serta bayinya itu pulang." kata Taeil. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju kamar masing-masing karena hari sudah mulai senja.

* * *

Jisung yang merasa kesepian tidak memilih ke kamarnya, ia memilih ke kamar Johnny dan Ten untuk bermain dengan kedua kakaknya. "Loh, Jisung sudah mengerjakan tugas belum? Kok malah ke sini?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas kemarin kok hyung, aku tidak mungkin melupakan tugas sekolah ok." Jawab Jisung, maknae itu naik ke kasur Ten dan tidur menyamping memeluk kakak dari Thailand-nya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ten sambil mengelus surai hitam Jisung. "Aku tidak bisa ikut menyambut kepulangan Yuta hyung, Hansol hyung, dan bayinya dong hyung? Kan besok aku sekolah." Kata Jisung kecewa.

Johnny ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Jisung hingga kini namja mungil itu di tengah-tengah Ten dan dirinya. "Ya tentu saja tidak bisa. Tapi kamu kan juga bisa bermain dengan Daniel saat ada waktu senggang." Ten tersenyum lucu pada Jisung.

"Tapi aku juga ingin menyambut mereka, hyung. Waktu senggangku juga sangat kecil untuk bermain dengannya." Jisung mengadu dengan nada kecewa. Johnny dan Ten menatap Jisung, mereka mengerti Jisung sangat exited dan senang dengan kehadiran Daniel. Karena Daniel pasti akan menjadi adiknya juga temannya.

"Kamu harus bersabar Jisung, lagi pula Daniel kan tinggal bersama kita jadi kau tenang saja." Jawab Johnny dengan sabar, Jisung mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia menatap kedua kakaknya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Ten hyung kapan hamil?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan nada polos itu membuat Johnny dan Ten hampir saja terjungkal dari posisi berbaring mereka. "Maksud Jisung?" tanya Ten hati-hati, ia was-was sekali dengan jawaban Jisung dan reaksi Johnny.

"Iya, Yuta hyung sudah melahirkan, Doyoung hyung dan Taeyong hyung sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan juga, hanya tinggal hyung saja yang belum memberikanku adik. Hyung kapan akan memberikanku adik?"

Ten menatap Jisung dan melirik kekasihnya secara bergantian dengan gugup. Penjelasan Jisung tadi sudah cukup jelas dan sekali lagi ia melihat Johnny yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tidak sekarang Jisungie, hyung belum siap." Jawab Ten. Sungguh ia tidak berbohong kalau ia belum siap. Jangankan untuk memiliki anak, untuk melakukan proses pembuatan anak saja dia belum siap. Dan percaya atau tidak, selama empat bulan ini ia berpacaran resmi dengan Johnny, belum pernah sekali pun mereka melakukan hal intim selain sebatas _frenchkiss_.

* * *

"Hyung."

Panggilan dari istrinya itu membuatnya kembali terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap balik mata sang istri. "Ada apa Doyoungie?"

"Aku takut." Jawab Doyoung sambil menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia menatap sang suami dengan wajah gelisahnya. "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Taeil yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya lagi.

"Ani."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hyung, aku tiba-tiba takut dengan persalinan yang akan aku hadapi nanti." Doyoung menatap gelisah pada Taeil. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Rasa sakitnya?" Taeil mengambil tangan mungil istrinya itu dan ia menautkannya dengan tangannya.

Doyoung menggeleng lagi, "Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa dihindari meskipun aku melakukan operasi caesar." Jawab Doyoung. "Lalu apa?" tanya Taeil lagi.

"Aku hanya takut jika aku tidak kuat." Binar indah matanya sedikit meredup memandang sang suami. Taeil tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan mereka yang kini saling bertaut.

"Kau lihat genggaman tangan ini." Pinta Taeil sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Doyoung mengangguk, "Coba kau genggam tanganku dengan lemas atau pasrah tidak ada tenaga." Suruh Taeil.

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, namun ia tetap menjalankan perintah Taeil untuk melemaskan tangannya di gengaman sang suami. Ia menatap Taeil bingung karena tak mengerti, Taeil terkekeh kecil. "Bisa kau lihat apa yang terjadi?"

"Genggamannya tidak terlepas." Jawab Doyoung polos.

"Lalu coba kau lepaskan tanganmu dari genggamanku." Taeil memerintah lagi. Doyoung tanpa paham, mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Taeil yang begitu kuat, dan semakin kuat saat ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan tanganku-"

"Kau harus mengerti apa yang terjadi..." Taeil menyela sambil menyelami manik indah itu.

"Genggaman ini adalah gambaran...dimana saat kau merasa pasrah dan merasa putus asa dalam ketakutan, aku tetap akan menggenggam tanganmu. Dan dimana kau merasa ingin terlepas dariku walau dengan keinginanmu, tapi dengan rasa cintaku...aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan aku akan kembali menarikmu dengan kuat karena satu takdir yang telah tertulis di tangan Tuhan. Kau melihat cincin yang telah melingkar di kedua tangan kita...maka itu adalah sebuah lambang ikatan suci kita, dimana kita tidak akan terpisah walau salah satu menyerah."

Manik bulat itu berkaca-kaca menatap mata indah di hadapannya, yang memandangnya penuh cinta dan ketulusan.

"Dan tangan ini juga...yang akan menggenggam dan menemanimu di masa-masa sulitmu...memberikanmu kekuatan yang terselimuti cinta yang hangat. Kau harus percaya, bahwa hanya dengan genggaman tangan ini, kau akan merasa lebih kuat."

Taeil menatap Doyoung dengan senyum terbaiknya. Memberikan seluruh rasa kepercayaannya pada namja manis itu, ia hanya percaya pada ikatan suci mereka yang akan memberikan semangat lebih pada sang istri tercinta.

Dan itu benar, Doyoung tersentuh dengan kata-katanya, hatinya menghangat dan bergejolak. Semua perasaan takut itu hilang saat ia melihat ke dalam netra indah sang suami.

"Hyung..." ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tahu...aku juga mencintaimu, Moon Doyoung." Taeil mencium bibir sang istri penuh cinta.

* * *

Jam lima pagi, Yuta sudah chek-up dari rumah sakit bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Hansol juga Hansol sendiri. Yuta mendekap Daniel di dadanya dengan erat karena ini pertama kalinya sang putra menghirup udara luar, di tambah lagi suhu udara yang sangat dingin di subuh ini.

"Yuta-chan..." Assyami memanggil sang anak yang tengah melamun memperhatikan putranya. Yuta menoleh dan tersenyum pada ibunya. "Ya, Kaasan?"

"Kaasan akan pulang hari ini tak apa 'kan?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Yuta mengangguk mengerti pada sang ibu. "Kamu tidak keberatan?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya sih iya, tapi Tousan juga butuh Kaasan, lagi pula masih ada Eomma yang akan membantuku merawat Daniel nanti." Jawab Yuta.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah pengertian." Assyami mencium pelipis anaknya dengan sayang. "Bisakah Kaasan menggendong cucu Kaasan sebentar?" izinnya. Yuta tergelak kecil, "Kenapa harus minta izin? Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Yuta dan menyerahkan anaknya ke gendongan sang nenek.

Assyami tersenyum menatap cucu laki-laki pertamanya. "Oh Ya Tuhan...dia benar-benar tampan." Kagum Assyami. Yuta tersenyum puas melihat ibunya sangat senang dengan cucu pertamanya.

Tak lama, Nyonya Ji, Hansol, Tuan Ji, dan ayahnya datang dengan membawa barang di tangan mereka. Hansol berdiri di samping Yuta dan menggenggam tangannya. "Sudah selesai semua?" tanya Yuta pada Hansol.

Si namja tampan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yuta. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil. Sebelum berpisah, Keluarga Nakamoto berpamitan dulu pada mereka. Kedua orangtua Yuta mencium kening anaknya dan cucunya dengan sayang.

"Yuta, Hansol, Tuan dan Nyonya Ji, kami pamit pulang dulu, maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian lama-lama." Ujar keduanya pada ke lima orang itu. "Dan Daniel, kapan-kapan Obaachan dan Ojiichan akan kembali mengunjungimu." Tambah Assyami sambil mencium pipi merah cucunya dan diikuti oleh Yoshiyuki.

Assyami mengembalikan Daniel pada Yuta, sang ibu. Setelahnya keduanya naik ke dalam sebuah taksi yang menuju bandara Gimpo. Keluarga Ji beserta Yuta dan Hansol naik ke dalam mobil milik Hansol.

Tuan Ji dan Nyonya Ji di depan sementara Yuta dan Hansol di tengah. Mereka berangkat menuju mansion.

Yuta menatap anaknya yang tiba-tiba merengek lagi dan berakhir menangis. Yuta menepuk-nepuk bokong sang putra dengan lembut agar bayinya kembali tenang, namun sepertinya Daniel sedang tidak mau di ajak berkompromi karena tangisannya malah semakin mengeras.

"Eomma, Daniel kenapa menangis lagi ya? Dia baru saja menyusu satu jam sebelumnya dan pakaiannya juga sudah ku lapisi beberapa pakaian agar dia tidak kedinginan." Tanya Yuta bingung. Hansol yang disebelah Yuta ikut menepuk-nepuk bokong putranya dan menatap sang putra dengan mata bulatnya.

"Mungkin dia buang air atau bagaimana dan merasa tidak nyaman." Ujar Nyonya Ji, dia ikut melihat ke belakang dimana sang cucu dan kedua orangtuanya berada. "Oh, oh, oh, Baby Daniel waeyo?" tanyanya karena ia tak mendapati kain Daniel basah.

"Coba sini denganku." Ucap Hansol sambil mengambil alih Daniel dari Yuta. Yuta mengangguk membiarkan Hansol menggendong putranya. Hansol menghadapkan Daniel itu agar bisa menatap Yuta lurus.

Dan sekejap bayi itu berhenti menangis saat sudah berada di dekapan sang Appa. Yuta melongo sedangkan Hansol terkekeh. "Baby Daniel ingin bersama Appa, ya?" Hansol mengecupi wajah putranya dengan gemas.

Si bayi hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dalam diam. Seolah ia sedang menghafal wajah kedua orangtuanya. Yuta dan Hansol tersenyum pada bayi tampan itu. "Jadi Daniel sedang manja sama Appa? Tidak dengan Eomma lagi?" tanya Yuta menggoda anaknya itu, ia pun dengan gemas ikut-ikutan menciumi wajah putranya.

Sepasang orang tua baru itu tertawa gemas bersama saat Daniel menunjukkan senyumnya pada mereka. "Senyumnya lucu sekali, mirip hyung tapi juga mirip aku, ya, intinya perpaduan kita lah..." ujar Yuta menatap Hansol.

Hansol mengecup bibir Yuta tiba-tiba membuat sang empu bibir terkejut. Wajahnya memerah dan ia memukul lengan Hansol pelan karena malu juga salah tingkah di depan sang anak.

Karena ke asyikan bermain dengan bayi mereka, kedua orang dewasa itu tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah di depan mansion. Saat Nyonya dan Tuan Ji memanggil mereka, baru keduanya sadar. Hansol menyerahkan Daniel pada Yuta karena ia akan membantu sang ayah untuk merapikan barang Yuta dan anaknya.

Yuta membawa Putranya untuk masuk ke dalam mansion untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia sudah di kejutkan oleh teman-temannya yang menyambut kedatangan putranya.

"Surprise! Welcome to the mansion baby Daniel!" Ucap mereka serempak di ruang santai yang sudah di dekor oleh mereka.

"Waw! Gomawoyo Hyungdeul." Itu Hansol yang menirukan suara anak kecil berpura-pura sebagai Daniel. Mereka tertawa bersama dan satu-persatu dari mereka memeluk Hansol dan Yuta bergantian.

"Kalian sudah bangun jam segini?" Tanya Nyonya Ji yang melihat anak-anak rookies yang tengah memakan kue buatan Taeyong bersama-sama.

"Ne, minirookies harus sekolah sedangkan kami harus latihan ke SM kecuali Doyoung, Yuta, Taeyong dan Jaehyun." Jelas Johnny.

"Hansol?" Tanya Nyonya Ji pada anaknya. "Aku juga harus ke SM sih, tapi kalau Eomma tidak memperbolehkan aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Hansol.

Yuta menggenggam tangan Hansol. "Hyung latihan saja, kau sudah jarang ikut sekarang. Aku bisa mengurus Daniel bersama yang lain dan juga Eomma." Jelas Yuta.

"Tak apa?" Hansol memastikan. Yuta hanya tersenyum lembut pada calon suaminya itu. "Baiklah." Jawab Hansol setelah memastikan Yuta baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku dan Daniel harus beristirahat dulu, terima kasih atas kejutannya." Ujar Yuta meninggalkan ruang santai.

"Hyung, sebelum sekolah aku ingin mencium Daniel dulu." Intrupsi Jisung. Yuta berbalik dan mengangguk, ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga Jisung dapat mencapai anaknya.

Jisung tersenyum senang melihat Daniel yang kini melihat ke arahnya.

"Annyeong Daniel, aku Jisung hyung." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jisung mencium kedua pipi tembam bayi mungil itu. "Aku juga mau!"

Jeno, Jamin dan donghyuck ikut menciumi wajah adik kecilnya itu. Yuta dan Hansol tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu. "Sudah-sudah, kalian harus berangkat sekolah." Ucap Johnny yang sudah bersiap akan mengantar mereka.

"Ya, baiklah Annyeong!" Pamit mereka dan mengikuti Johnny yang akan mangantar mereka ke SOPA.

"Kau tidak ikutan Mark?" Tanya Ten. "Ani hyung. Aku kan bebas bisa bermain dengan Daniel sepuasnya." Jawab Mark dengan senyum puas.

.

.

Yuta meletakkan Daniel di atas ranjang kingsizenya dengan hati-hati. Ia memperhatikan Daniel yang sedari tadi tidak menutup matanya. Mata bulat yang menurun dari Appanya itu memperhatikan sekitar kamar baru walau samar, hingga pandangannya kembali jatuh kembali pada sang ibu.

Yuta tidur menyamping agar bisa menatap putranya itu. Saat mata mereka bertemu, pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian sembilan bulan yang lalu. Dimana ia mengandung Daniel.

Morning sick yang menyakitkan setiap paginya di awal-awal kehamilan, dimana ia berhasil melindungi bayinya dari serangan Koeun yang hampir membunuh anaknya.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak di atas pipi sang ibu. Dan sang ibu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman terenyuh.

Saat-saat ia berjuang sendirian tanpa Hansol saat itu, saat dia dan kandungannya sempat tidak diterima oleh keluarga, saat hanya Hinata yang menemaninya, dan saat ia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Jungwoo demi bayinya, ia menangis dan berdoa saat Koeun hampir membunuh bayinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hingga akhirnya ia melawan maut untuk melahirkan putranya ke dunia dengan selamat.

Dia terharu dengan perjuangan mereka. Dia tidak berjuang sendiri selama ini, bayi dalam kandungannya ikut berjuang, jika tidak, mungkin Daniel tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia dengan tiap hembusan nafasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah ikut bertahan bersama Eomma...terima kasih sudah menjadi anak yang kuat... dan terima kasih telah lahir dengan sehat...Eomma benar-benar bangga padamu, baby." Yuta mengecup bibir putranya dengan sayang.

"Aku yang harusnya bangga pada kalian karena telah bertahan...terimakasih telah mau menerimaku kembali."

Hansol yang baru saja datang, ikut berbaring di samping Yuta. "Tentu saja kau harus kembali. Anak yang aku kandung kan anakmu." Ujar Yuta. Hansol terkekeh, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mencium Yuta tepat di bibir.

Yuta menerima ciuman Hansol dan membalasnya dengan lembut. Rasanya dia merindukan ciuman lembut ini, meskipun mereka sering melakukannya.

Hansol menumpu kedua tangannya disebelah kepala Yuta dengan posisi merangkak di atasnya. Yuta ikut memeluk leher Hansol dan membiarkan Hansol memperdalam ciumannya. Ia membuka kedua belah bibirnya agar Hansol bisa menginovasi gua hangatnya.

Ia melenguh kala Hansol melumat kedua belah bibirnya dengan ganas, tangan Hansol sendiri sudah meraba dalam kaos yang ia pakai dan membuatnya mendesah kecil. Yuta meremas rambut pirang sang kekasih sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Hansol.

"Ekhem... kalian gak berniat bercinta di samping bayi kalian kan?" suara Taeyong mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak, Yuta mendorong dada Hansol hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas.

Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang memergoki mereka tengah berciuman. Hansol melirik sadis pada Jaehyun yang tengah bersiul jahil. "Pantes Yuta hyung cepet 'isi'...Hansol hyung ganas banget..."

Hansol melempar bantal pada Jaehyun yang menggodanya walau wjaahnya juga memerah. Jaehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak nelihat sepasang kekasih itu, kini merona.

"Owh...apa yang kalian lakukan? Daniel melihat perbuatan kalian sedari tadi?! Dasar byuntae!" Taeyong mengangkat Daniel ke dekapannya dan menatap kedua orangtua sang bayi dengan pelototannya. Mereka hanya bisa meringis melihat tatapan Taeyong.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh, kau tidak menjemur Daniel?" kini Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi mungil itu. "Tentu saja, sini biar aku yang mengurusnya. Oh ya Hansol hyung, kalau mau berangkat ke SM sekarang bersama yang lain, berangkat saja." Yuta mengambil alih Daniel dari Taeyong.

Setelah menanggalkan kain yang melekat pada tubuh sang putra dan hanya menyisakan popoknya saja, Yuta membawa Daniel menuju jendela kaca yang menembuskan sinar matahari.

"Wah, mungil sekali." Jaehyun memperhatikan tubuh Daniel dengan kagum. Jaehyun yang memang menyukai anak-anak pun sangat exited melihat bagaimana Yuta merawat Daniel.

"Jadi aku benar-benar bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Hansol lagi dan diangguki Yuta. Ia mencium kening Yuta sekilas sebelum pamit pergi ke SM bersama IlJohnTenMark.

"H-hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah memerah saat ia melihat Yuta membuka bajunya hingga di atas dada. "Kau tidak dengar Daniel menangis? Dia lapar." Jawab Yuta sambil menempelkan mulut mungil putranya pada dadanya.

Bayi mungil yang tengah haus itu segera mendapatkan ASI-nya dengan lahap. Tangisannya terhenti karena asupan gizi yang setetes demi setetes memenuhi perut mungilnya. Mata beningnya menatap wajah sang ibu. Otaknya yang mulai merekam, bagaimana rupa wajah sang ibu meski masih terlihat samar.

Namja cantik itu menatap balik wajah sang putra. Lebih tepatnya mata bulat sang putra yang menurun dari sang Appa. Sekali lagi, ia menganggumi anugerah Tuhan yang telah dititipkan padanya dan Hansol. Begitu indah.

Tangannya mengelus kepala sang putra penuh ke hati-hatian juga lembut. Ia melengkungkan senyum manisnya.

'Terimakasih, Tuhan...'

"Yuta, apa dadamu tidak sakit?" Taeyong melihat Yuta dengan tatapan malu seperti kekasihnya. Yuta tertawa saat melihat reaksi Taeyong. "Astaga Tae, kau akan sama sepertiku, bahkan dua kali lipat. Awal-awal memang rasanya aneh sih, tapi nanti juga terbiasa." jawab Yuta tenang.

"Oh, begitu yaaa..." lirih Taeyong.

"Eum...sepertinya Daniel lapar ya hyung? Dia menghisapnya kuat sekali." Komentar Jaehyun memperhatikan bagaimana bayi mungil itu melahap ASI-nya.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga bayi." Jawab Yuta sambil mengelus-elus tubuh putranya. Ia merubah posisi putranya menjadi menyusu di dada Kanannya.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun memperhatikan Yuta dengan seksama. "Kalau Yuta saja sampai seribet itu? Apa kabar denganku yang akan memiliki bayi kembar?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Apa aku juga bisa menyusui?" Tanya Jaehyun pada Yuta. Yuta terbahak mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Jaehyun.

"Astaga Jaehyun...mana bisa. Yang bisa mengeluarkan ASI tentu saja hanya Taeyong. Karena Taeyong yang mengandung." Jawab Yuta tertawa geli melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

* * *

"Hyung, ku dengar kita akan debut dengan nama NCT atau singkatan dari Neo culture Technology, itu benar?" Tanya Ten pada Johnny. Johnny yang masih mengelap keringat di lehernya menjawab dengan asal. "Iya kali, kurang tahu juga sih..."

"Kau sendiri tahu dari mana?" Tanya Johnny balik. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Taeil hyung dan Yujin noona di ruangannya tadi." Jawab Ten sambil memijat-mijat lengannya yang terasa pegal karena latihan kerasnya bersama yang lain.

"Ya! Sekarang kau jadi penguping?" Johnny memiting leher Ten pelan lalu menggelitiknya membuat sang empu tertawa kegelian.

"Hahahaha stop it Johnny!" Ten menggeliat tak tenang di atas tubuh Johnny. Sang namja tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar deru nafas sang kekasih yang tak beraturan.

"Aku tidak menguping! Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar." Bela Ten lagi. Namja manis itu merangkak naik ke atas tubuh besar sang kekasih hingga wajah mereka kini sejajar.

"Itu sama saja." Jawab Johnny datar. "Beda!" Ten mempoutkan bibirnya. Johnny mengecup cepat bibir Ten yang berada di atasnya. Namja manis itu sedikit terkejut karena tingkahnya.

"Ekhem Ekhem...dunia serasa milik bedua, yang lain cuma ngontrak." Sindir Mark yang sedari tadi satu ruangan dengan mereka tapi tidak dianggap. Johnny dan Ten menoleh pada Mark dan tersenyum seolah tak bersalah.

"Punya adek yang sendirian disini tapi malah asik berduaan." Omel Mark pada kedua kakaknya. "Itu sih nasibmu, Mark." Jawab Johnny acuh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ten.

Tapi Ten malah melepaskan pelukan Johnny dan membuat namja tampan itu cemberut kecewa. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Mark. "Uh, kasiannya adikku." Ucap Ten sambil mengusak rambut hitam Mark.

"Hyung, rambutku berantakan lagi kann..." Mark merengek tak terima saat rambutnya yang semula rapi kini berantakan akibat usakan acak Ten.

Ten hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Tak lama datang Hansol dan Taeil dari depan pintu. "Kalian habis dari mana?" Tanya Johnny. "Habis dari ruang vokal." Jawab Taeil.

"Ooh..."

"Mau latihan lagi?" Tanya Hansol. "Nanti saja, masih terasa lelah." Jawab Johnny sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"John, aku minta bantuanmu bisa?" Johnny menaikkan kedua alisnya pada Hansol. "Tolong bantu aku untuk membuat dekorasi pernikahanku dengan Yuta." Jawab Hansol.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Johnny lagi. "Aku sudah menetapkan tanggalnya sih, 21 Februari." Jawab Hansol.

"Musim dingin, serius?" Tanya Ten. "Ya, kupikir itu bisa jadi romantis kan?"

"Kalau begitu pakai tema Disney Princess Frozen bagaimana?" Usul Mark. "Itu bagus! Aku menyukainya. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Ten terlonjak senang.

"Boleh, aku akan mempertimbangkannya dengan Yuta." Ucap Hansol akhirnya. "Oh ya, hyung bagaimana dengan project yang kau dan Yumin noona maksud?"

"Apa?" Tanya Taeil tak mengerti. "Itu yang NCT?" Tanya Ten, sepertinya dia sangat penasaran. "Itu...katanya sih itu project untuk kita. NCT itu bakal jadi grup yang berbeda dari boygrup keluaran SM lainnya. Kita akan didebutkan disana juga, dengan katanya sih ada 40 member dengan promosi di beberapa negara." Jelas Taeil.

"40 orang? Banyak sekali." Ujar Johnny. Taeil mengangkat bahunya, "itu pun juga akan di bagi jadi beberapa unit." Lanjutnya.

"Wow, pantas saja kita diberi Mansion semewah itu." Ucap Hansol.

"Jja, latihan lagi." Perintah Hansol lalu ia kembali menyetel musik hip-hop di speaker ruangan.

* * *

Yuta menggendong Daniel dan menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya dengan lembut. Ia menguap bosan memperhatikan lurus ke depan.

Tak lama seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Yuta tersenyum pada Hansol yang baru saja datang. Namja tampan itu membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Hansol mendekati kedua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu lalu mencium keduanya penuh kasih.

"Daniel sudah tidur?" Tanya Hansol pelan. "Baru saja." Jawab Yuta sambil membaringkan tubuh putranya di atas kasur.

Hansol membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang di sebelah sang putra hingga kini putranya di tengah-tengah mereka. "Yuta-ya, aku sudah menemukan konsep yang bagus untuk pernikahan kita." Ujar Hansol.

Yuta menatap Hansol dengan senyumannya. "Benarkah? Apa konsepnya?" Tanya Yuta exited. "Musim dingin dengan tema Frozen. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hansol.

"Jadi? Apa kita akan membuat suasana seperti di kerajaan Elsa?" Tanya Yuta. Hansol mengangguk, "Apa menurutmu itu kekanakan?" Tanya Hansol lagi.

Yuta menggeleng, "Ani, justru aku menyukainya." Jawab Yuta. Hansol tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Bagus kalau kau menyukainya. Aku akan berbicara dengan Appa nanti." Ujar Hansol. Keduanya saling menatap

"Hah...Dia sangat tampan..." ucap Yuta sambil mengelus hidung bangir sang putra, senyum kagum terulas di wajah manisnya.

"Siapa dulu Appanya?" Ucap Hansol bangga. "Karena aku Eomma-nya." Balas Yuta tak mau kalah.

"Iya iya kamu Eommanya." Jawab Hansol ngalah. Ia mencium kening Yuta dalam diam. "Maaf ya membuatmu kelelahan." Ucap Hansol.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak lelah hyung." Jawab Yuta. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong Yuta, hampir setiap jam kau tidak bisa beristirahat bahkan di malam hari karena bayi kita." Kata Hansol lagi.

"Aku tidak mempersalahkan itu hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Yuta mengerti pasti Hansol merasa sangat khawatir dengan pola hidupnya yang bisa kacau karena anak mereka itu masih sangat kecil dan butuh perhatian ekstra.

"Ya, kau benar aku sangat khawatir. Tapi, tolong hubungi aku juga kau merasa kesulitan atau kesusahan agar aku bisa membantumu." Hansol mengusap pipi chubby itu.

"Pasti. Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah hyung, kita sama-sama lelah hari ini kan?" Ujar Yuta pada sang kekasih.

"Ya, selamat malam sayang." Kali ini Hansol mencium bibir Yuta sebelum ia terjun ke alam mimpi. "Malam juga hyung." Yuta tersenyum dan ia mengikuti jejak Hansol dan bayi mereka.

* * *

Musim gugur telah berganti menjadi musim dingin setelah memasuki bulan Desember tahun ini. Tepatnya pada tanggal 1 kemarin, salju pertama turun memenuhi kota Seoul.

Putra Hansol dan Yuta pun sudah memasuki tepat bulan ke dua pada tanggal 18 Desember nanti.

Tumbuh kembang Daniel pun sudah mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Seperti pola tidurnya yang sudah mulai teratur dan bayi mungil itu sudah mulai mengenali siapa kedua orangtuanya dengan jelas.

Begitu juga kandungan Taeyong yang memasuki bulan ke-enam dan Doyoung yang ke sembilan. Suhu yang bisa dibilang ekstrim ini membuat mereka semua khawatir dengan Daniel dan Taeyong juga Doyoung.

Dokter Song sudah memprediksi persalinan Doyoung yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Namun sepertinya perkiraan Dokter Song salah, karena malam dini hari ini Doyoung sudah mengalami nyeri dan mulas di bagian perut bawahnya dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Aakh! Appo...ada apa ini? Apa aku akan melahirkan sekarang? Tapi bukannya perkiraan Dokter Song seminggu lagi?" Doyoung memegangi perut bagian bawahnya dengan wajah pucat.

Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis dan lehernya. Dan Doyoung semakin panik saat ia merasakan air mengalir deras dari bagian bawahnya yang sudah bercampur darah.

Air ketubannya pecah!

"Aaaaaa! TAEIL HYUNG!" reflek ia berteriak memanggil suaminya itu. Taeil yang tengah tertidur lelap terbangun saat mendengar jeritan istrinya dari arah kamar mandi.

Ia pun segera menghampiri Doyoung di kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan Doyoung yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai kamar mandi.

"Doyoung apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan bodohnya Taeil malah bertanya seperti itu.

Doyoung menggeplak kepala Taeil tak berperasaan saat otak lemot Taeil bekerja tidak sesuai situasi. "Aku hanya ingin pipis tadi dan sekarang yang keluar malah air ketuban! ITU ARTINYA AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN BODOH!" sangking kesal dan kesakitannya, Doyoung tak mempedulikan Taeil yang lebih tua atau suaminya yang harus ia hormati.

Kenyataannya, rasa sakitnya benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

Saat otaknya sudah berfungsi normal, Taeil segera menggendong Doyoung dan membaringkam istrinya itu di sofa panjang.

Ia mengambil peralatan persalinan Doyoung yang sudah ia siapkan dua bulan lalu. "Hyung hhh apa yang kau hhh lakukan?!" Doyoung bertanya dibalik nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Tentu kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, kau akan melahirkan." Jawab Taeil berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya, kondisinya tidak jauh beda dengan Doyoung.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ARGH! Hyung disini saja, kau pasti bisa membantuku!" Jelas Doyoung.

"T-tapi Doyoung-"

"Hyung AAAAARRRGH! bayinya mendorong dari dalam!" Doyoung reflek mengejan dan membuka lebar kakinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tahan sebentar Doyoung!" Taeil membuka paksa spreinya kasurnya dan mengganti dengan perlakuan besar yang mengalasnya. Ia menyusun bantal lumayan tinggi agar Doyoung dapat menyender.

Taeil mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Ia mengambil peralatan persalinan yang pernah dibelinya untuk berjaga-jaga dan benar saja benda itu berguna sekarang.

Ia membuka paksa celana piyama Doyoung dan mengukur lubang senggama Doyoung. Berterima kasih lah dengan otaknya yang masih mengingat praktek biologi bab terakhir di akhir kelas 12-nya, yang kini ia praktekkan sekali lagi pada istrinya sendiri.

"Ini masih pembukaan tujuh Doyoung. Jangan mengejan dulu, biar aku panggil yang lain agar bisa menemanimu." Ucap Taeil lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Johnten.

Dia tidak mungkin mengganggu HanYu karena pasti mereka juga sedang repot dengan anak mereka. Jaeyong? Taeyong sendiri saja sudah mulai susah untuk mengurus diri dan ia butuh Jaehyun yang harus selalu stay disampingnya. Minirookies? Apa yang dapat diharapkan oleh anak kecil seperti mereka?

Dan satu-satunya harapan hanya Ten dan Johnny. Taeil memencet bel depan kamar Johnten dengan brutal. "Ya Tuhan...cepatlah buka pintunya." Geram Taeil.

Tak lama terlihat Johnny dari balik pintu dengan wajah berantakannya, sudah pasti dia sedang tertidur pulas tadi. "Ada apa hyung?" Bahkan suaranya saja separau itu.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian! Doyoung akan melahirkan!" Jawab Taeil cepat namun tegas. Johnny yang masih dalam proses belum bisa menyambung dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Taeil.

"Ouh...Doyoung akan melahirkan..."

10%

25%

50%

75%

100%

"APA?! DOYOUNG AKAN MELAHIRKAN?!" Johnny berteriak heboh kala otaknya telah memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeil.

BRAKK!

Taeil mengelus dada sabar kala pintu kamar itu banting oleh sang pemiliknya. 'Dasar Lola!' Gerutunya dalam hati. Dasar tidak sadar diri! Dia sendiri saja sama seperti itu tadi.

"TEEEEENNNN! AYO IKUT KE KAMAR TAEIL HYUNG! DOYOUNG AKAN MELAHIRKAN!" dengan tak berperike'Ten'an Johnny menarik tangan Ten yang tengah tertidur.

"YA! MWOHAEYO?!" balas Ten tak terima tidurnya di ganggu seperti itu. "Ten palliwa!" Johnny tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ten, ia tetap menarik Ten menuju kamar Doyoung.

Ten baru saja akan memukuli Johnny karena sudah menariknya seperti binatang yang akan disembelih, mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Doyoung yang sudah seperti akan mati.

Ten segera duduk di samping kanan Doyoung dan diikuti Johnny yang berada di samping kiri Doyoung. "Apa Doyoung akan melahirkan sekarang hyung?" Tanya Ten pada Taeil yang sudah di bawah bersiap membantu persalinan sang istri.

"Ya, pembukaannya sudah masuk ke delapan. Doyoung mengejanlah!" Perintah Taeil. Reflek, Doyoung mencengkeram lengan Ten dan Johnny yang berada di sampingnya dengan kencang hingga memerah.

dan ketiganya berteriak kencang secara bersamaan. Doyoung karena ia berusaha mengejan, sedangkan Johnten berteriak karena cengkeraman Doyoung.

"AAAAARRRGH! APPO!"

Johnny dan Ten berusaha mengontrol rasa sakit mereka dan berusaha membantu Doyoung. Doyoung menangis karena rasa sakit yang membuatnya semakin lemah.

"Doyoung-ah, mengejanlah sekali lagi, jangan menyerah sayang. Hyung mendapingimu disini OK." Taeil menatap Doyoung berusaha menguatkan istrinya itu.

Doyoung mengangguk lemah, ia kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Johnny dan Ten lalu mengejan sekuat tenaga.

Taeil menarik kepala bayinya hingga seluruh tubuh bayinya itu keluar. Taeil menepuk-nepuk bokong bayinya hingga mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Oweeee~ Oweeee~"

Tangisan bayi memenuhi kamar mereka yang menjadi ruang bersalin itu dengan kencang. Doyoung mengatur nafasnya dan ia mendesah lega ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayinya. Semua rasa sakit yang terasa seperti akan membunuhnya itu menghilang saat ia mendengar suara tangis bayinya yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia.

Taeil menatap haru pada bayi dalam gendongannya yang tengah menangis. Yang membuat hatinya seakan menangis bahagia adalah ketika ia mengetahui, dia lah orang pertama yang menimang bayinya, bukan Dokter Song atau yang lainnya.

Taeil mengecup kepala bayinya dengan sayang. Dia memutuskan tali pusar bayinya sebelum membawa sang bayi ke pelukan ibunya.

"Doyoung-ah, kau berhasil...Gomawoyo sudah menjadikanku resmi sebagai ayah pagi ini...kau juga memberikanku bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik sepertimu, gomawo dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Taeil mengecup bibir Doyoung setelah menyerahkan bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu di atas perut istrinya.

Doyoung menangis haru manatap bayi perempuannya. Ia menempatkan bayi perempuannya di atas dadanya dan membiarkan bayinya mencari dadanya.

Johnny dan Ten memandang penuh kekaguman. Mereka baru saja melihat bagaimana seseorang yang terlahir ke dunia secara langsung.

"Whoa, ini hebat..." lirih mereka berdua. Doyoung menoleh pada Johnny dan Ten bergantian. Ia menatap keduanya dengan rasa bersalah melihat luka di lengan mereka karena ulahnya. "Maafkan aku...aku melukai kalian." Ucap Doyoung.

Ten dan Johnny tersenyum lembut. "Jangan minta maaf, kami mengerti kok. Kau hebat sekali Doyoung..."

Doyoung tersenyum manis pada sepasang kekasih itu. "Terima kasih Johnny hyung, Ten."

Taeil yang sudah menyelesaikan luka Doyoung pun menghampiri mereka sambil melepas sarung tangan karetnya. "Doyoung, sehabis ini kemungkinan kau tidak boleh beraktifitas berat lebih dulu karena kau mendapatkan jahitan. Besok pagi aku akan menelepon Dokter Song untuk memeriksa kondisi kalian lebih lanjut." Ucap Taeil.

"Aku mendapatkan jahitan?" Tanya Doyoung dengan kecewa. "Iya, aku terpaksa melakukan episiotomi karena bayi kita lumayan besar." Ucap Taeil.

Johnny dan Ten meringis sakit mendengarnya.

Taeil mendekati putrinya dengan senyuman mengembang. Taeil kembali mengambil alih bayinya dalam gendongan Doyoung.

"Johnny, kemarilah." Perintahnya, Johnny segera mendekati hyung tertuanya itu. "Tolong ambilkan kain berwarna pink di tas itu." Taeil menunjuk tas yang berisi persiapan perlengkapan Doyoung.

Untung saja ia sudah membeli semua perlengkapan bayinya dengan warna yang berbeda. Yaitu Pink dan Kuning.

"Ini hyung." Ujar Johnny. "Sekarang ikut aku membersihkan bayinya. Ten tolong jaga Doyoung." Ucap Taeil. Ten mengangguk dan menemani Doyoung.

"Doyoungie...selamat yaa kau sudah resmi menjadi Mama." Ucap Ten sekali lagi. Doyoung tersenyum, "terima kasih Ten. Aku bahagia sekali rasanya." Jawab Doyoung.

Tak lama Taeil keluar dari kamarnya dan menyerahkan kembali bayi yang sudah bersih itu pada Doyoung. Namja manis itu tersenyum pada sang suami.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Tanya Doyoung pada Taeil. "Kau ingin aku yang memberi nama?" Tanya Taeil balik. "Tentu saja, hyung Papanya." Jawab Doyoung lagi.

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak mau memberi nama juga untuknya?"

"Ani, aku ingin anak pertama kita hyung yang memberi namanya."

Taeil mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ke tiga orang lainnya menunggu Taeil dengan penasaran.

"Moon Hyoje."

 _Name : Moon Hyoje_  
Gender : female  
 _Date : Sunday, 7th - December - 2014_  
 _Time : 02.00 A.M._ _KST_  
 _Weight : 3,9 kg_  
 _Height : 50 cm_  
 _Seasons : winter_  
 _Parents : Moon_ _Taeil_ _& Moon Doyoung._

.

.

Paginya, suasana Mansion menjadi lebih ramai setelah semua member tahu Doyoung telah melahirkan di kamarnya sendiri. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kamar Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Persalinan yang telah Doyoung lakukan baik-baik saja, dan. jahitannya juga sudah rapi. Sepertinya Taeil sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Ucap Dokter Song pada Taeil setelah ia memeriksa keadaan Doyoung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya?" Tanya Taeil. "Keadaan bayinya juga normal, namun kau harus lebih waspada karena saat ini adalah musim dingin. Dan kemungkinan jarang adanya matahari untuk menjemur bayimu, maka kau bisa menyoroti bayimu menggunakan lampu kecil sebagai penggantinya dan biasanya di lakukan lebih lama." Jelas Dokter Song.

"Dan ini adalah resep obat dan vitamin yang harus kau tebus di apotik." Dokter Song menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Taeil.

"Ye, terima kasih Dokter Song." Jawab Taeil dan mengantar Dokter Song sampai depan pintu mansion.

"Whoa...Dia cantik sekali..." ujar Jaemin yang memperhatikan bayi didalam kelambu yang sudah dipasangi beberapa lampu kecil oleh Taeil dan Johnny.

"Mirip sekali dengan Doyoung hyung." Kata Jeno. "Akhirnya aku memiliki dua adik!" Jisung berujar kegirangan.

Yuta memperhatikan Doyoung yang tengah tertidur. Pasti Doyoung kelelahan sama seperti ia dulu.

"Selamat ya Taeil hyung, title-nya udah lengkap." Ucap Yuta pada hyung tertuanya itu. "Ha?" Tanya Taeil saat masih belum nyambung.

"Iya, sudah resmi menjadi suami untuk Doyoung dan Papa buat Hyoje." Lanjut Yuta dengan senyum manisnya. Taeil yang baru mengerti pun terkekeh. "Sama-sama Yuta."

"Annyeong."

Suara lima orang lainnya yang berada di depan kamar membuat pandangan mereka teralih.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Jawab mereka sambil membungkukkan badannya pada keluarga Moon dan Kim serta Gongmyoung.

"Anak-anak kita keluar dulu, ya. .." ucap Hansol membujuk member rookies. Mereka mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar diikuti hyung-hyungnya.

"Hansol-ah." Hansol yang baru sampai depan pintu membalikkan badannya. "Apa itu bayimu, Daniel?" Tanya Gongmyoung sambil melirik bayi dalam gendongan Hansol.

"Ne, Gongmyoung-ah." Jawab Hansol dan melirik anaknya.

Gongmyoung mendekat dan menciumi wajah bayi laki-laki itu. "Aigoo lucu sekali..." gemasnya. Keluarga Moon dan Kim ikut tersenyum melihat Daniel digendongan sang Appa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu permisi." Ucap Hansol lalu menutup pintu kamar Taeil dan Doyoung.

Nyonya Kim duduk di samping Doyoung yang tengah tertidur. "Jadi bagaimana persalinan Doyoung dan kondisi bayinya?" Pertanyaan yang sama kini terlontar dari bibir sang ibu mertua.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, Eomma. Bayi kami perempuan." Ujar Taeil dan ia mengambil bayinya yang berada dalam kelambu. Taeil berjalan mendekati Doyoung dan meletakkan bayinya di samping istrinya.

"Dia menuruni wajah Doyoung sekali." Ucap Tuan Moon menatap cucunya.

"Iya, sangat cantik." Komentar Nyonya Moon.

"Selamat Taeil-ah, kau resmi menjadi papa sekarang." Tuan Kim menepuk pundak Taeil bangga. "Terimakasih Appa." Jawab Taeil.

* * *

Minirookies bergantian mencubit gemas pipi gembil bayi berumur dua bulan itu. Taeyong mendekat dan duduk disofa di sebelah Yuta.

Dia memperhatikan bayi mungil yang sangat mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Aw!" Taeyong memekik kecil ketika merasakan dua tendangan yang sedikit keras dari dalam. "Taeyong hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jisung khawatir melihat Taeyong memegangi perutnya dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.

"Gwenchana Ji, bayinya hanya menendang." Jawab Taeyong tenang. Mata Jisung berbinar, magnae rookies itu beralih dari Daniel ke arahnya. "Wah Benarkah? Boleh aku merasakan tendangannya hyung?" Tanya Jisung berharap.

Taeyong mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jisung lalu menempelkan telapak tangan kanan Jisung di atas perut buncit kencangnya. Tak lama Jisung menjerit heboh karena mendapatkan respon dari dalam.

"Bayinya menendang hyung." Pekik Jisung senang. Minirookies yang lain ikutan mendekati Taeyong setelah mendengar pekikan Jisung. Mereka ikut menempelkan telapak tangan mereka di atas perut besar Taeyong. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama saat merasakan tendangan dari dalam.

"Sudah ya sayang, Taeyong hyungnya kesakitan." Ucap Jaehyun dari belakang pada minirookies dengan senyumnya. Minirookies mengangguk mengerti dan kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Dia mencolek pipi gembil Daniel dan dan tepis pelan oleh Yuta "Ya! Kau ini tanganmu habis dari mana?!" Cerocos Yuta, ia hanya takut Johnny belum membersihkan tangannya.

"Tanganku bersih tahu! Kau kira aku ini jorok apa?" Jawab Johnny mencebik. "Tapi tetap saja kau habis dari luar tadi." Yuta tak mau kalah sambil mendekap bayinya posesif.

Jaehyun hanya menggeleng melihat kejahilan Johnny. "Hei dimana Ten hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun pada Johnny. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia bersamaku." Jawab Johnny.

"Aku disini." Ten muncul dari tangga dan menghampiri para member. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main di luar?" usul Ten. "Kau tidak lihat di luar sedang bersalju?" tanya Yuta heran.

"Ya karena itu, kita bisa bermain ski atau membuat manusia salju. Ayolah kita bermain..." Ten menatap memehon agar di perbolehkan oleh Hansol sebaagi yang tertua disana. "Tanya saja yang lain setuju atau tidak?" Hansol melempar pandangannya pada minirookies.

"Kami juga ingin main." Jisung mengangguk setuju dan diangguki yang lain. "Yasudah, kalian boleh bermain asal hati-hati jangan sampai sakit." Nasihat Hansol.

"Ne, hyung." Mereka semua terlihat senang menuju taman belakang yang luas dan cocok sekali untuk jadi area bermain.

Mark dan Donghyuck terlihat bermain ski dengan saling bergenggaman tangan, Mark sedikit khawatir jika tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu jatuh, pasalnya Donghyuck adalah anak yang aktif seperti sekarang bawaannya ingin berlari dan membuat Mark sangat gemas.

"Donghyuck-ah, jangan berlari! Lapangannya licin sayang! Ya Tuhan..."

"Hyung, aku tidak akan jatuh." Jawab Donghyuck dan menatap Mark dengan cengirannya. "Percaya diri sekali tidak akan jatuh." Cibir Mark.

"Tentu saja, kan Mark hyung menggenggam tanganku erat, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja." Donghyuck melirik tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan erat dengan senyum jahilnya. Mark melongo melihat bagaimana kekasih manisnya itu menggodanya.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya Mark tak percaya. Tapi Donghyuck hanya tertawa dan menarik tubuh sang kekasih untuk berputar seperti gangsing dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut.

Tapi akhirnya, Mark ikut tertawa dengan sang kekasih. Melihat kekasihnya yang jarang sekali mempunyai waktu berdua dengannya membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya saat ini.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi natal, kau tidak pulang ke Kanada?" tanya Donghyuck setelah berhenti berputar. Mark terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck. Benar, sebentar lagi natal...dan apa yang akan ia lakukan? Pulang ke Kanada? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, lagipula kedua orangtuanya itu sibuk juga kan?

"Aku tidak tahu Donghyuck-ah." Jawabnya lesu. "Aku salah bicara yaaa..." namja manis itu menatap merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. "Ani, mungkin aku bisa merayakan natal dan Tahun baru bersamamu disini sebagai gantinya lebih mengasyikkan." Ucap Mark dan tersenyum manis.

Ia tidak suka melihat Donghyuck yang merasa bersalah. "Benarkah?" tanya Donghyuck dengan pandangan exitednya. Mark mengangguk antusias. Donghyuck pun memeluk Mark kegirangan. "Yes, aku bisa berduaan denganmu hyung." Kekehnya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan mereka, Jeno dan Jaemin kini tengah membuat manusia salju bersama. Jeno membuat bulatan salju yang lebih besar dari milik Jaemin untuk menjadi bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Lalu Jaemin membawa bagian tengah tubuh yang sudah ia buat ke atas salju buatan Jeno. "Dimana kepalanya?" tanya Jaemin pada namja tampannya. "Aku yang buat hyung." Tiba-tiba Jisung menyahut dan ia membawa gumpalan salju yang sudah dibentuk oval.

"Wah, bagus Jisungie...letakkan disini." Jaemin tersenyum dan menunjuk badan boneka salju itu. Jisung meletakkan kepalanya dan mereka tersenyum senang. "Hanya tinggal membuat hiasan wajahnya saja..." ujar Jeno.

"Aku akan memasang sepasang kelereng besar ini untuk jadi matanya." Jisung menempelkan sepasang kelereng hitam itu di wajah si snowman. "Ada wortel untuk hidungnya." Kini Jaemin yang memasangnya.

"Ah, ada sepasang ranting untuk kedua tangannya." Jeno memasang ranting itu di kedua sisi badan boneka saljunya dan ia membuat garis melengkung seperti senyuman di wajah boneka saljunya.

"Cukup sederhana.." ketiganya tersenyum menatap boneka salju itu dengan senyum puas, "Kira-kira siapa namanya?" tanya Jaemin.

"SnowJay..." jawab Jeno spontan. "Itukan nama Jaehyun hyung saat di Amerika dulu juga nama boneka paus Johnny hyung." Kata Jisung.

"Aku tidak berpikir ke situ, aku hanya berpikir karena nama kita berawalan dari huruf J semua jadi tidak masalah kan?" ujar Jeno lagi. "Boleh-boleh..." lirih Jaemin.

"Jadi namanya SnowJay!" tetap Jeno. Puk! Tiba-tiba bola salju meluncur ke arah lengannya membuat Jaemin terkejut. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan Jisung yang terkikik melihatnya.

"Ya! Jisungie..." Jaemin membalas perbuatan Jisung yang melemparinya dengan bola salju. Jeno dengan jahil tiba-tiba ikut menyerang Jaemin bersama Jisung. "Jeno kenapa ikut bergabung dengan Jisung sih!" kesal Jaemin melihat Jeno.

Jeno dan Jisung tertawa melihat Jaemin yang kini memasang wajah masamnya. "Jeno, kau kan kekasihku. Harusnya membantuku menyerang Jisung balik, bukannya membantu Jisung." Cerca Jaemin.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Jeno dan tersenyum mengejek pada kekasih manisnya itu. Sungguh, melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Awas kalian!" Jaemin dengan geram pun melempar asal salju di kedua tangannya untuk menyerang kekasih dan adiknya itu. Ia tertawa puas saat melihat saljunya tepat mengenai wajah keduanya.

"Hahahaha...lihat wajah kalian..." tawanya keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah mereka. Jeno dan Jisung membersihkan wajah mereka dari salju lalu kembali menyerang namja manis itu. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sibuk saling melempar salju denga tawa manis yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Johnny menarik tangan Ten yang sedari tadi asyik menari di lapangan licin itu. Ten menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan asal, namun tetap terlihat indah dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ya!" Ten berteriak saat ia merasa tubuhnya melimbung. Ia membuka matanya saat ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke dekapan hangatnya. "Johnny hyung, kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau memang sudah jatuh." Ten mengernyit sambil memberi jarak diantara kedua tubuh mereka. Melihat tatapan Ten, Johnny tersenyum lucu.

"Jatuh ke dalam hatiku..."

Wajah namja manis itu memerah saat mendengar gombalan murah sang kekasih. "Cieee, yang merah.." Johnny menoel-noel pipi gembil Ten. "Ini karena ke dinginan tahu." Elak Ten.

"Masa?"

"iya."

"Bodo."

"Ih! Johnny nyebelin." Ten memukul-mukul lengan Johnny kesal. "Aku nyenengin kali." Jawab Johnny lagi.

"Au ah."

Johnny menarik tangan Ten yang akan menjauhinya. "Jangan ngambek dong sayang...aku akan hanya bercanda." Johnny memeluk Ten dari belakang. "Aku tahu..." jawab Ten dan mencium pipi Johnny dari samping membuat yang lebih tinggi terkekeh dengan tingkah manisnya.

"Rasanya hangat yaaa..."

Ten menatap Johnny bingung. "Hangat dari mananya, orang suhuh dingin begini..."

"Memelukmu memang hangat..." Johnny mengerlingkan matanya genit. "Ish! Hentikan hyung..." rengek Ten karena ia merasa jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan dengan perlakuan Johnny.

"Kenapa? Gak kuat yaaa..." Johnny menatap Ten lirih. "Gak kuat apa?" tanya Ten lagi.

"Iya...gak kuat merona sama nahan jantung kamu yang berdetak kerasa karena aku." Selanjutnya Johnny mengecup bibir Ten.

"Aaaaaah...Johnny hyung!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, readernim...mian aku lama dan makin jarang update. Yaaa, tahu lah aku harus nyiapin banyak hal untuk kelulusan tahun ini. Aku juga pengen ngucapin buat Mama Doyoung, Dedek Jisung, Daddy Johnny, Dad Jaehyun, and Mommy Ten yang ulang tahun di bulan ini. Aku harap kalian makin sukses ke depannya. Aku juga berdoa untuk kesembuhan Nana...huhuhu sedih rasanya ngeliat NCT DREAM Comeback tanpa Jaemin.

Trus aku makasih banget sama yang ngedukung FF ini, aku gk nyangka bakal banyak yang suka. Aku harap Kalian gak kecewa sama Chap ini. Dan selamat buat Baby Moon yang udah lahir.

Salam Johntenny :)


	17. Chapter 17

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Natal dan Tahun baru 2015 yang mereka rayakan kemarin merupakan hari yang indah dan tak pernah terlupakan di benak bagi Hansol, Yuta dan Taeil, Doyoung yang merayakannya untuk pertama kali bersama buah hati mereka.

Juga, walau beberapa dari member luar tidak bisa pulang ke rumah orangtua mereka masing-masing, namun bagi yang tidak pulang, mereka juga tidak kehilangan kesempatan indah, mereka merayakannya bersama kekasih masing-masing tentu saja.

Dan selama satu bulan ini juga Doyoung menghabiskan waktunya menjadi Mama sepenuhnya untuk Hyoje, sang putri. Seperti siang ini, Ia habiskan waktunya untuk menemani Hyoje di mansion. Sementara Taeil dan yang lainnya sedang berada di luar dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sebenarnya suaminya itu tidak mau meninggalkan mereka tadi karena ia masih mau bermain dengan putrinya. Namun karena kegigihan Doyoung membujuk suaminya itu agar mau latihan akhirnya Taeil pasrah juga.

"Hyoje-ya, Mama bosan di kamar. Kita keluar tidak apa kan?" tanya Doyoung pada sang bayi yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata kelincinya. Doyoung terkekeh geli, "Ya Tuhan...kau mirip sekali denganku. Apa sifatmu nanti yang akan menuruni gen Papamu?"

Doyoung tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Ia pun beranjak dari kamarnya dengan sang bayi di gendongannya. Mama muda nan manis itu turun ke bawah dengan memperhatikan setiap langkahnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Doyoung-ssi, bisa saya membantu anda?" tanya salah seroang maid saat ia meliat Doyoung membawa bayi dan perlengkapan bayinya, dan Doyoung terlihat sangat kesusahan. "Ah, apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Doyoung tak enak, pasalnya tadi ia sempat melihat sang maid tengah membereskan ruang tamu.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum pada Doyoung. "Tidak apa-apa, saya senang bisa membantu anda, Doyoung-ssi." Ucapnya lagi. "Baiklah, bisa tolong bantu aku membawakan kasur bayi ini?"

Maid itu mengangguk dan mengambil kasur bayi di tangan Doyoung beserta antek-anteknya. "Jadi mau di alas dimana?" tanyanya. "Alaskan di atas karpet saja, Kyeomin-ah." Doyoung berjalan lebih dulu dan duduk di atas karpet berbulu halus itu.

Maid itu terlihat kaget saat Doyoung menyebut namanya dengan nonformal. Ia melirik Doyoung dengan canggung sambil menata semua perlengkapan tidur sang putri majikan.

"Berhentilah berbicara formal denganku, bukannya tidak menyukainya, hanya saja aku ingin dekat dengan kalian juga, katakan itu pada maid yang lain." Ujar Doyoung ramah. Ia mengerti dengan perasaan sang maid yang sudah membantunya itu.

"Baiklah, Doyoung-ah." Ujar sang maid sambil tersenyum ramah. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan salah satu majikannya ini yang benar-benar baik. Ya, walau pun semuanya juga baik. Namun, Doyoung sedikit berbeda.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya maid itu lagi. Doyoung menunjuk seragam bagian dada sebelah kanan Kyeomin. Wanita itu tersenyum malu, tentu saja. Setiap maid kan punya nametag di seragamnya.

"Kalau begitu ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi Doyoung-ah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi sepertinya kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Sebaiknya kau bekerja saja, aku takut kau dimarahi oleh Maid Kim." Doyoung menjawab sambil meletakkan putrinya di atas kasur kecil itu.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah membersihkan ruang tamunya secara keseluruhan." Jawab Kyeomin."Jinjja?" Kyeomin mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku disini untuk mengobrol sebentar. Aku bosan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa." Jawab Doyoung sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Kyeomin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kyeomin sedikit canggung duduk di samping Doyoung. Ia hampir saja terpekik gemas melihat bagaimana rupa putri Moon Taeil dan Moon Doyoung itu. ' _Astaga...imut sekali sih, Moon Hyoje!'_

Doyoung terkekeh melihat pandangan berbinar dari sang wanita yang sudah sering membantu mereka dalam mengurus mansion ini dengan baik saat menatap putrinya. "Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu yaaa...lucunya~"

"Iya, dia mirip sekali denganku." Jawab Doyoung dengan senyumannya. Ia merapatkan jaket tebal dan topi Hyoje sekali lagi.

"Doyoung-ah, bukankah kalian ini trainee yang akan segera debut?" Kyeomin bertanya dengan nada bingung. Doyoung mengagguk, mengingat itu rasanya seperti orang bersalah. Semenjak hamil ia sudah tidak latihan lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kalian debut nanti?"

Doyoung mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudku, kalau kalian debut nanti, siapa yang akan mengurus bayi kalian? Bukankah waktu kalian akan dipadati dengan jadwal? Seperti promosi album dan sebagainya?" jelasnya Doyoung.

Doyoung terdiam, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyeomin. Pasti nanti waktunya bersama sang putri jadi berkurang. Apalagi anaknya kan masih sangat kecil, masa ia akan lepas tangan. Bagaimana jika Hyoje mengira bahwa Mama Papa-nya tidak menyayanginya lagi?

"Itu...aku juga baru terpikirkan." Jawab Doyoung. Matanya memfokus pada wajah damai bayinya. Dia merasa tak sanggup jika banyak waktu yang terbuang untuk melihat bagaimana tumbuh kembang putrinya.

* * *

"Aigoo...Hansol-ah, Yuta-ya, apa ini Daniel?"

Irene, leader dari group Red Velvet yang tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal itu, tadi terlihat berkeliaran di gedung Agency yang menaunginya. Dan saat ia tak sengaja melewati ruang latihan SR15B, ia melihat Yuta dan Hansol yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Namun yang menarik perhatiaannya adalah bayi lucu dalam gendongan Yuta.

Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum melihat kedatangan Irene. "Ne Noona...Daniel Ji a.k.a JiHwan imnida." Ujar Yuta dengan senyum manisnya. Bayi tiga bulan itu menatap Irene dengan mata penuh binarnya. Kepalanya menegak dan tangannya menghentak dengan ekspresi senang.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali..." Irene tersenyum gemas dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan bayi tampan itu. "Annyeong Daniel-ah...Irene noona imnida." Yeoja cantik itu menciumi kedua pipi tembam Daniel dengan gemas.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menjenguk kalian waktu itu." Irene memandang Yuta dan ia berujar atas nama groupnya. "Kami mengerti, kalian baru saja debut. Jadi pasti banyak jadwal yang harus di hadiri." Jawab Yuta.

Irene mengangguk berterimakasih. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Aku dan Yuta ada latihan tadi dan Daniel juga ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah bayi sekalian kami membagikan undangan pernikahan kami." Hansol mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tasnya.

"Jika kalian ada waktu, datanglah." Hansol menyerahkan kartu undangan atas nama Red Velvet itu pada Irene. Dengan raut sumringah, gadis itu menerimanya. "Wah! Terima kasih. Tentu saja, kami akan datang." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami harus pergi lagi." ucap Yuta. "Chankkaman!" tahan Irene.

"Boleh kita berfoto?" pintanya. Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Irene membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya dan ia mensetting kamera depan. Ketiga orang dewasa itu tersenyum manis dan sang bayi yang melonjak bahagia.

Irene terkekeh gemas. Ia mengirim foto itu ke group chat RV, dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ponselnya akan penuh dengan notif dari membernya. "Terimakasih, bye bye." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Hansol dan Yuta kembali melanjutkan perajalanan mereka. Kali ini mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengechek rutin Daniel sekaligus imunisasi.

Yuta dan Hansol masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan masker dan jaket yang menyamari mereka sekaligus penghangat dimusim dingin ini. Karena kata Yumin, mereka sudah memiliki banyak fans semenjak nama mereka go publik. Dan mereka tidak ingin publik mengetahui tentang Daniel untuk sekarang, maka dari itu mereka berusahan untuk tidak terlihat mencolok.

"Hallo Dokter Song." Hansol dan Yuta memasuki ruangan Dokter Song bersama Daniel. Dan mereka membuka masker mereka saat merasa sudah aman.

"Hallo Yuta, Hansol, Daniel." Jawab Dokter Song. Hansol dan Yuta membawa Daniel untuk duduk di depan meja kerja sang Doker.

"Apa ini jadwal Baby Daniel untuk chek up?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis. "Ya, Dokter Song. Hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan Daniel." Jawab Hansol.

"Daniel kangen dengan Dokter tidak?" Dokter muda itu mengambil Daniel dari gendongan Yuta. Ia tersenyum melihat bayi itu memekik lucu padanya.

Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh bayi mungil itu, sambil sesekali mengajak ngobrol sang bayi yang ternyata sangat aktif. Sepertinya Hansol dan Yuta sudah melakukan tugas mereka sebagai orangtua dengan baik.

"Kondisi fisiknya sudah berkembang normal. Apa kalian sudah melihat perkembangan lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Pola tidur Daniel sudah normal dan teratur, ia juga lebih jarang menangis kecuali karena lapar dan Daniel kami lebih banyak bercanda dan bermain." Jawab Yuta yang sudah menghafal kebiasaan sang putra dalam tiga bulan ini.

Dokter Song tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari ibu sang bayi. "Sekarang kita akan melakukan pengukuran tinggi badan dan berat badan. Kira-kira berapa berat badan Daniel yaaa? Sepertinya aegi Yuta Eomma sudah berat sekali." Dokter Song menggoda Daniel sambil menciumi pipi gembulnya.

Hansol dan Yuta memperhatikan Daniel yang sedang di timbang, dan Hansol memfoto Daniel saat pose anaknya itu tengah mengerjap polos padanya sambil menghisap ibu jarinya.

Yuta tertawa kecil melihat hasil foto bayi mereka yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Berat badannya 5,7 Kg dan tingginya 60 cm. Pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya sangat normal. Sepertinya dia meminum susu dengan kuat, benar?"

Yuta mengangguki perkataan Dokter Song, karena memang iya, putranya itu kuat sekali meminum ASI.

Sementara Dokter Song mengambil perlengkapan vaksin, Yuta dan Hansol menemani putra mereka yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit itu.

"Anak Eomma memang kuat dan sehat..." ucap Yuta sambil menciumi perut gembul Daniel, membuat bayi itu memekik tertawa. Hansol terkekeh dan ikut menciumi putranya dan sekilas mencium Yuta dan membuat namja manis itu merona.

Dokter Song kembali membawa alat suntik dan vaksin. Ia membuka celana panjang Daniel dan menyisakan diapernya saja sambil bercanda agar bayi itu rileks sebelum di suntik.

Hansol dan Yuta pun mengajak Daniel untuk bercanda, mereka berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Daniel dari jarum suntik agar bayi mereka tidak takut atau trauma dengan jarum suntik.

Saat jarum suntik yang berisi vaksin BCG itu menembus kulit pahanya, bayi mungil itu tetap menjerit dan menangis sakit. Sebenarnya Hansol dan Yuta tidak tega melihat bayi mungil mereka menangis seperti itu, tapi mereka juga lebih tidak tega lagi kalau anak mereka nanti terkena penyakit yang lebih serius karena tidak ada perlindungan apa-apa lewat vaksin.

"Cup cup cup...uljima...jagoan Eomma kan kuat..." Yuta segera menggendong kembali putranya setelah semua vaksin yang dibutuhkan telah diberikan sang Dokter. Daniel masih menangis bahkan sampai sesegukan di pelukan Yuta.

"Daniel masih akan mendapat imunisasi saat usia lima bulan." Ucap Dokter Song dan diangguki Yuta dan Hansol. Karena Daniel yang belum bisa diam, mereka pun akhirnya memilih pamit pada sang dokter setelah di beritahukan kapan Daniel akan menerima imunisasinya kembali.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Dokter Song, sampai jumpa." Ucap Hansol dan Yuta. "Sama-sama." Jawab Dokter Song ramah.

Sampai di mobil, Daniel tidak mau menghentikan tangisannya, membuat Yuta mengiba. "Hyung, tadi susunya kau taruh mana?"

"Laci mobil." Jawab Hansol yang tengah menyetir menuju rumah keluarga Ji. Mereka memang sudah berencana akan menginap disana hari ini, karena mereka juga harus mengurus rencana pernikahan mereka.

Yuta membuka laci mobil yang tepat berada di hadapannya dan mengambil tas yang berisi botol ASI.

Ia mengarahkan empeng botol susu itu ke mulut Daniel, namun sang putra menolaknya dan ia memukul-mukul dada Yuta dengan tangan mungilnya.

Yuta yang sudah mengerti dengan tabiat Daniel pun memilih membuka bajunya sebatas dada. Ia tahu anaknya itu kalau sudah mengamuk akan susah untuk berhenti kecuali dengan keinginannya yang dituruti.

Bayi mungil itu segera melahap(?) dada ibunya saat Yuta membuka bajunya. Airmatanya membasahi pipi memerahnya dan sesegukan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat kedua orangtuanya itu gemas.

Yuta menepuk-nepuk pantat Daniel dan bersenandung kecil berharap putranya itu berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

"Dia keras kepala ya kalau sudah ngambek. Sama kayak kamu, susah di bujuk." Ucap Hansol terkekeh kecil.

Namja manis itu mendelik. "Apa-apaan itu. Giliran yang jeleknya disamain sama aku." Jawab Yuta tak terima.

"Loh, aku Cuma bicara kenyataan kok." Jawab Hansol acuh. Yuta mencubit pinggang Hansol dengan gemas membuat namja tampan itu meringis. Sakit sekali.

"Sudahlah jangan buat keributan. Daniel sudah mulai tertidur." Yuta memperhatikan Daniel yang sudah menutup matanya sambil masih menyedot ASInya. Ia mengusap pipi lembut sang anak yang memerah.

Yuta mengiyakan perkataan Hansol dalam hati. Sifat keras kepala Daniel yang susah dibujuk saat mengamuk atau menangis dan sifat ceria Daniel sepertinya memang menuruni gen-nya.

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap buah hatinya yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan hadir dalam waktu sedekat ini. Bahkan di saat ia dan Hansol belum menjadi orang sukses.

* * *

Jaehyun dan Taeyong kini terlihat di sebuah mall. Mereka tak melupakan alat penyamar agar tak dikenali publik. Tentu saja, apa reaksi orang-orang melihat Lee Taeyong yang tengah berjalan bersama Jaehyun dengan keadaan perut membuncit.

Kini mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah toko perlengkapan ibu dan anak. Taeyong melihat-lihat ke arah baju bayi perempuan. Ia melihat dress pink mungil yang sekiranya cocok untuk bayi tiga bulan.

"Jaehyunie...lihatlah sini." Panggil Taeyong. Jaehyun yang tengah melihat-lihat baju untuk bayi laki-laki pun akhirnya menghampiri Taeyong.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun. "Ini cantik tidak?" Tanyanya dan menunjukkan dress Pink itu pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Cantik. Apa hyung mau membelinya?" Tanya Jaehyun balik.

Senyum Taeyong memudar. "Tapi kita kan belum tahu bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan." Jawab Taeyong lirih.

"Jadi? Hyung maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin membelinya saja. Kalau anak kita dua-duanya laki-laki, aku ingin memberikan dress ini pada Hyoje." Jawab Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengusap kepala Taeyong lirih. "Ya sudah, dibeli saja." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari perlengkapan lainnya, aku ingin membeli warna abu-abu dan merah jambu boleh kan?"

"Apapun untukmu hyung."

Keduanya berbelanja untuk keperluan dua bayi mereka hingga hampir satu jam. Setelah selesai Jaehyun membawa seluruh belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil.

Taeyong menyusul dengan membawa dua gelas bubble tea rasa choco di tangannya. "Ini untukmu, Jae."

"Gomawo hyung." Jaehyun menerima bubble tea itu dan meminumnya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Pulang saja, aku lelah." Jawab Taeyong sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran mobil. "Baiklah." Jaehyun mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tae hyung..." Jaehyun memanggil Taeyong pelan. Namun belum ada jawaban dari sampingnya.

Saat menoleh, ia mendapati kekasihnya sudah tertidur dengan bubble tea di tangan kanannya. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lirih.

Ia mengambil bubble tea itu dari tangan Taeyong lalu meletakkannya di dashboard.

Jaehyun mengecup pelipis sang kekasih dan menatap wajah teduh Taeyong yang tengah tertidur. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Jaehyun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju mansion. Saat sampai mansion, ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menunju sisi Taeyong.

Saat ia ingin membangunkan kekasihnya itu, ia melihat wajah pulas Taeyong terasa sangat damai. Ia jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

Jadi, Jaehyun memilih menggendong Taeyong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Walau Taeyong menjadi tiga kali lebih berat, namun Jaehyun tidak mengeluh.

Ia membaringkan kekasihnya itu di atas ranjang mereka. Netranya memandang wajah manis itu dengan sayang.

Ia pun berbalik untuk mengambil barang-barang belanjaan yang tadi mereka beli dan meletakkannya di kamarnya dan Taeyong.

Karena tak mau mengganggu tidur sang kekasih, ia memilih turun ke bawah.

'Taeil hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Jaehyun basa-basi.

Taeil mengangguk, Papa muda itu terlihat bahagia sekali sambil menimang putrinya.

"Kalian habis berbelanja?" Doyoung bertanya. Jaehyun mengangguk, ia menghampiri keluarga kecil itu dan duduk di samping Taeil.

"Hyoje anteng sekali yaa." Jaehyun memperhatikan bayi satu bulan itu yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak menyangka keinginanku untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan sebagai yang pertama langsung terwujud, Terima kasih...Tuhan mendengar do'a ku." Tutur Taeil dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Doyoung tersenyum, "Tuhan memberkati kita hyung..." ujarnya.

Jaehyun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat potret keluarga bahagia itu.

"Ah ya Jae, tadi Yumin noona mengatakan padaku kalau kau dan Doyoung terpilih untuk menjadi MC SHOW CHAMPION tahun ini. Tepat tanggal 21 kalian akan memulainya. Apa kalian akan menerimanya?" tanya Taeil.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung bertatapan seakan bertukar pikiran. "Aku sih mungkin bisa, tapi Doyoung hyung?" jawab Jaehyun.

"Iya, bagaimana dengan Hyoje? Aku belum bisa meninggalkannya hyung." Doyoung menatap putrinya khawatir. Taeil tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang istrinya khawatirkan. "Kau bisa bekerja Doyoung, aku yang akan memastikan waktumu dan Hyoje tidak akan terganggu." Jawabnya.

"Dalam artian hyung mengizinkanku untuk pergi?" tanya Doyoung tak percaya.

Taeil mengangguk pasti. "Terima saja, sayang. Hyoje akan baik-baik saja." Taeil menatap Doyoung penuh arti. Dengan begitu Doyoung mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Baiklah aku setuju."

* * *

"Jeno, kenapa kau hanya disini?"

Suara Jaemin mengalihkan perhatian Jeno yang tengah memandang langit di atasnya. Ia melihat ke samping kanannya dan mendapati kekasih hatinya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Senyum manisnya tercipta. "Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku kan bertanya, kenapa malah balik tanya?" Jaemin merengut. Jeno hanya terkikik kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin merefreshkan diri setelah menghadapi TO fisika tadi, kau sendiri belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentu saja aku kesini menghampiri kekasihku." Jawab Jaemin.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Jeno bertanya lagi. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan tubuh kurus sang kekasih.

"Sudah, bersama Donghyuck dan Jisung tadi."

Setelahnya hening. Mereka bersama-sama terdiam menikmati angin musim dingin yang menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Jaemin-ah..." Jeno memanggil pelan. Ia menoleh ragu pada sang kekasih.

"Hm?"

Namja tampan bermata sipit itu kembali mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Hatinya meragu ingin mengatakannya.

Sang namja manis mengernyit karena ia tidak mendengar perkataan Jeno lagi setelah ia memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu." Jeno mengurungkan niat yang sempat terbesit tadi, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Jaemin memutar matanya malas. Ia pun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan.

"Mau kemana?" teriak Jeno dengan wajah bingungnya yang tak bisa Jaemin lihat karena posisinya yang memunggungi.

"Tentu saja ke kelas, sepertinya bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi."

"Kau bilang ingin menemaniku?"

"Aku bilang menghampiri."

Jeno merengut tak suka. "Lebih baik sekarang turun saja." Ajak Jaemin sambil kembali menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Shirreo!"

Jeno menolak, dan ia menggenggam tangan Jaemin erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aigoo Jeno, kita harus segera ke kelas."

"Jaeminie...habis ini ada freeclass kan?" Jeno tetap keras kepala.

"Kata siapa? Kita kan gak sekelas lagi."

Jeno memutar matanya. "Kau lupa kalau aku juga memegang jadwalmu?"

Jaemin diam, dia baru saja lupa kalau kekasihnya ini lumayan protektif sampai menyalin jadwalnya. Ok, dia kalah sepertinya.

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini." Ia menghela nafad pasrah. Jeno bersorak girang.

"Yes!"

* * *

Latihan member rookies kali ini sudah selesai. Masing-masing sudah pulang untuk mengurus urusan mereka sendiri. Seperti Johnny dan Ten yang kini tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang masih di selimuti salju.

Keduanya tidak lupa memakai pakaian tebal dan hangat agar tidak kedinginan. Ten, memilih duduk di sebuah ayunan yang membeku disana, lalu diikuti oleh Johnny.

"Belum mau pulang?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Johnny membuatnya menoleh.

Ia tersenyum di balik masker yang ia gunakan. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan hyung, lebih lama." Jawabnya.

Johnny ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kita tidak pernah terpisah. Jadi untuk apa menghabiskan waktu bersama jika setiap hari sudah kita lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Itu berbeda. Kita lebih sering bersama member lain. Aku ingin mempunyai waktu yang kondusif bersama kekasihku." Jawab Ten.

Johnny mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manisnya itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Ten yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna merah itu.

Ten balik menggenggam erat tangan Johnny. Kini suhu dingin tidak lagi berpengaruh padanya, selain karena pakaian berlapis yang ia pakai, genggaman tangan besar Johnny berhasil membuat tubuhnya semakin hangat.

"Apa kau sudah puas dengan ini?" Tanya Johnny. "Kau memang selalu berhasil membuatku puas hyung."

"Really?"

Johnny menatap manik kelam milik Ten yang begitu cantik. Ten melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya saling menyelam dalam dimensi yang semu.

"Suasana yang kondusif seperti ini, akan sangat jarang dapat kita temukan ke depannya hyung."

Ten mulai kembali bicara tanpa memutuskan jalinan kedua pasang mata itu.

Johnny mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Saat kita sudah debut, kita akan di batasi. Waktu kita bertemu pun akan sangat sempit. Sikap kita tidak sebebas ini saat diluar. Akan banyak pasang mata yang terus mengawasi kita."

Johnny mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penuturan Ten yang sepenuhnya benar.

"Walau agency tak mempersalahkan hubungan kita semua. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa pendapat orang diluar sana. Apalagi negara ini bukanlah negara yang menerima hubungan kita."

Korea Selatan, memang bukanlah seperti negara mereka yang sudah melegalkan hubungan tabu seperti yang mata mereka lihat.

"Tapi kau adalah wanita sesungguhnya Ten." Johnny membuka suaranya.

"Itu adalah salah satu ketakutanku, hyung. Aku, Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung, dan Doyoung bukan lah seorang namja yang seperti mereka lihat. Terlebih dengan Daniel dan Hyoje yang sudah ada diantara kita semua. Ini akan menjadi rumit."

Ten menundukkan kepala. Pikirannya mencabang dengan banyak hal yang bersangkutan dengan debut mereka nanti.

"Seperti yang pepatah katakan, _'sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya pasti akan tercium juga.'_ Dan itu lah yang terjadi pada kita semua kan? Cepat atau lambat semua rahasia ini akan terbongkar, entah itu dari kesengajaan atau tidak, dari kita sendiri atau orang lain. Tapi aku yakin kita semua bisa melewati semua itu pada waktunya."

Ten mengangguk lirih mendengar penjelasan sang kekasih. Ia menenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Johnny. Dan membiarkan Johnny memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kita tidak sendirian Ten, kita akan menghadapi semua itu bersama-sama."

Ten tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Johnny. "Ya, aku mengerti hyung."

"Ten, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung..."

Keduanya tersenyum dibalik masker. Ten terkekeh kecil ketika Johnny menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

Mereka saling mengeratkan dekapan mereka saat salju perlahan turun. Mereka masih setia di taman itu menikmati suasana hangat dan sedikit romantis yang menyelimuti.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut malam, tentu bagi anak high school sudah waktu mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sama seperti halnya Donghyuck, Jisung, Jaemin dan Jeno. Mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung megah sekolah mereka dan tengah menunggu manager mereka yang baru sebagai peneman Yumin sebagai general manager.

Dan benar saja, sebuah mobil van berwarna putih datang menghampiri mereka. Saat pintu mobil itu terbuka, nampak manager mereka yang tengah duduk di depan dan ada Mark di belakang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Jeno, Jisung, dan Jaemin di belakang dan Markhyuck di depan.

"Loh, Mark hyung bukannya udah pulang latihan dari tadi?" Tanya Donghyuck pada Mark yang kini langsung memeluknya.

"Memang iya. Tapi aku sengaja ingin ikut menjeput kalian, aku kangen sama kamu, Donghyuck-ah." Jawab Mark enteng.

Donghyuck tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedikit bersemu saat Mark mengatakan merindukannya.

"Aku juga merindukan hyung." Jawab Donghyuck.

Mark tersenyum dan mengecup kening Donghyuck sekilas. Donghyuck yang sedikit terkejut langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Dia malu karena Mark menciumnya di depan adik-adiknya dan manager hyung.

"Kau sudah makan malam belum?" Tanya Mark perhatian.

Donghyuck mengangguk mengiyakan. "Makan apa? Bukannya kamu cuman bawa satu bekal yang dari Taeyong hyung?" Tanya Mark heran.

"Memang iya, tapi tadi aku membeli ramyeon lagi bersama Jeno, Jaemin dan Jisung." Jelasnya. Mark mengangguk paham, baguslah kalau kekasihnya ini sudah makan.

"Besok kita ada jadwal apa hyung?" Tanya Jeno pada manager.

Manager hyung menoleh sekilas. "Besok kalian akan ada rapat pertemuan untuk acara baru SM." Jawabnya.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Mulai saat ini mereka harus berpintar - pintar membagi waktu belajar dengan waktu latihan. Karena keduanya tentu sangat penting untuk masa depan mereka.

"Kalau pengen tidur, tidur saja. Nanti aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar." Jeno mengusap kepala Jaemin yang menyender di bahunya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu tengah menahan kantuk sedari tadi.

"Memangnya kau kuat menggendongku?" Disaat mata tinggal 5 watt saja namja manis itu masih sempat menantang sang kekasih. Jeno sampai dibuat gemas olehnya.

"Kau masih bisa menantangku?"

"Lagipula, berapa sih berat badanmu? Badan tinggal tulang aja masih sok nantang." Jawab Jeno sambil terkekeh kecil.

Jaemin mengerang kecil. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan Jeno. "Kurus-kurus gini aku juga punya bobot tau!"

Jisung bahkan sampai ikut tertawa bersama Jeno melihat Jaemin yang kini ngambek kekanakkan. Markhyuck yang duduk di depan sudah tertidur dengan Donghyuck yang merebahkan diri dan kepala di paha Mark, sedangkan namja tampan itu tidur dengan posisi duduk. Manager hyung sendiri hanya menggeleng dengan senyum kecil mendengar percakapan kelima anak didi barunya.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu mengenai infonya?"

Malam sudah melarut, hampir semua orang di negara ginseng itu sudah memilih berhenti dari aktifitas yang memeras otak dan otot mereka. Namun sepertinya kesempatan itu disalah gunakan oleh seorang yeoja cantik ini.

Ia terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang dengan raut wajah dingin. Siratan dendam begitu terpancar dari onix coklatnya.

'Tentu saja aku sudah mendapatkan infonya.'

"Cepat beritahu aku, info apa saja yang kau dapatkan!" Ujarnya seperti terburu. Matanya memandang kota Seoul dalam malam.

"Aku tahu mereka sekarang tinggal dimana. Aku akan mengirimkan lewat email dimana alamat tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Dia sudah melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat. Dan satu lagi...akar dari ini semua adalah...Lee Taeyong...'

Penjelasan lebih lengkap yang di berikan oleh seseorang di seberang sambungan membuat urat-urat kebencian semakin terlihat di tubuh rampingnya.

"Baiklah...sampai jumpa." Lalu ia memutuskan sambungan sepihaknya setelah semua info yang ia perlukan telah didapatkannya.

Ia memakai hoodienya dan masker hitamnya. Matanya juga tak lupa tertutupi kacamata hitam. Ia membawa tubuhnya menuju parkiran mobil dengan pandangan menunduk.

Dibalik maskernya, ia tersenyum licik. "Kita lihat akibat dari perbuatan yang telah kalian lakukan padaku."

Setelahnya, mobil BMW hitam itu berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari.

Yeoja cantik itu merasa sangat bahagia dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Baginya sesuatu itu nanti, akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

Selang beberapa menit, ia sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang besar seperti gerbang istana kerajaan.

Ia turun dari mobilnya dan menatap sebuah intercome yang terpasang di dinding sebelah kiri gerbang. Dengan seringai di balik maskernya, ia mulai meretas seluruh aplikasi dalam mansion mewah itu.

.

.

Taeyong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik Jaehyun di sampingnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Namja manis itu meraba nakas di sampingnya dan mencari segelas air.

Namun hanya udara hampa yang didapatkannya. Ia mendesah kecewa, mungkin kekasihnya ini lupa meletakkan air di sini.

Karena tidak ingin membangunkan Jaehyun, Taeyong lebih memilih bangkit sendiri menuju dapur.

Ia berjalan pelan membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju tangga samping kiri kamarnya.

Saat ia baru saja sampai anak tangga ke lima, tiba-tiba semua lampu atau listrik dalam mansion itu padam.

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget, dan membeku. Kegelapan itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat lagi dengan jelas.

Semua orang tahu, Taeyong sangat takut dalam ruangan gelap apalagi sendirian. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi mansion megah ini dengan tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

Kakinya tak mampu melangkah lagi, baginya maju atau mundur pun sama saja. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis namja manis itu bersamaan dengan badannya yang bergetar. Pegangannya pada pembatas tangga pun menguat.

"Jaehyun..."

Hanya bisikan yang dapat ia keluarkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hanya hatinya yang menjerit.

.

.

Yeoja cantik itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu utama mansion mewah itu. Ia memandang remeh sebelum membuka pintu yang berhasil ia retas sandinya.

Dengan di temani sebuah lilin kecil, ia mulai menjelajahi semua isi mansion besar itu. Ia membawa tubuhnya menaiki sebuah tangga yang ia temukan.

Di sisi lain, Taeyong merasa was - was. Ia mendengar sebuah suara sepatu seseorang yang tengah berjalan. Dan asal suara itu dari bawah. Ia yakin kalau semua member tengah tidur sekarang, jadi mana mungkin itu salah satu dari adiknya.

Sebuah cahaya minim berwarna orange terlihat bersamaan dengan orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Bahkan wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker dan kacamata hitam.

"Nuguseyo?"

Suara namja manis itu bergetar. Dan ia menelan ludahnya kasar melihat orang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Yeoja cantik itu menyeringai di balik maskernya. Sepertinya target utama sudah muncul tanpa perlu ia cari.

"Lee Taeyong..."

Saat sudah di depan namja manis itu, ia berbisik memanggil namanya.

"Siapa kau...?"

Suara Taeyong yang bergetar membuat kekuatan percaya dirinya mengibar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku..."

Taeyong bergidik saat yeoja itu membuka kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan iris coklat tajamnya.

"Apa kau yang membuat lampu ini padam...?"

"Wah..wah..Lee Taeyong memang selalu benar!"

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?"

Kacamata itu ia lempar sembarang arah dengan tetap menatap mata tajam Taeyong yang berpendar takut.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan kematian kalian semua, aku disini."

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya mendengar nada serius yeoja itu. Genggamannya menguat.

"Dan kau adalah target utama yang akan aku bunuh terakhir, tapi sepertinya...kau memang ingin selalu menjadi yang pertama, hm..."

"Baiklah, sepertinya menyiksamu disini akan menyenangkan."

Yeoja itu meletakkan lilin di pinggir anak tangga. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Taeyong dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik tangan kurus Taeyong dengan kasar.

Namun Taeyong menahan tangannya yang masih berpegangan kuat pada pegangan tangga. Yeoja itu menggeram melihat perlawanan yang ditunjukkan Taeyong. Dengan tenaga full, ia menarik tubuh Taeyong hingga terlepas di tangga, Taeyong kini mencengkram erat lengan Yeoja itu sebagai pegangannya.

"Kau gila!" Sentak Taeyong. Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh tadi.

"Kau harus mati! Aku sungguh muak denganmu!" satu tendangan bebas mendarat di paha kirinya hingga ia limbung dan jatuh. Tubuh mungil itu pun menggelinding di tangga. Namun tangan Taeyong tadi berhasil menyibak masker yang menutupi wajah sang Yeoja.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Taeyong berteriak keras. Perut besarnya berkali-kali terantuk dengan anak tangga. Darah segar mengalir deras dari kepala dan bagian bawahnya.

Ia mengerang keras ketika pening yang begitu hebat menyerang kepalanya dan juga kontraksi pada perutnya.

"AKH! JAEHYUN!"

ia menangis kesakitan, dengan pandangan memburam ia dapat melihat wajah Yeoja itu yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Lim Koeun!"

Teriakan Jaehyun terdengar nyaring. Namja tampan itu tadi terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia merasa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Di tambah lagi ia tidak mendapati Taeyong disebelahnya dan membuatnya khawatir. Yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah semua lampu dalam mansion yang padam.

Ia khawatir karena teringat dengan sang kekasih yang takut dengan kegelapan. Akhirnya ia memilih keluar kamar dengan senter ponselnya yang menerangi jalan.

Saat ia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari tangga, ia langsung menuju asal suara. Dan benar saja ke khawatirannya. Kekasihnya hampir saja dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat bernama Lim Koeun.

"Taeyong - ah, pahlawan kesianganmu telah datang." Remeh Koeun.

Jaehyun berlari, mendorong Koeun dengan kasar hingga terantuk dinding dibelakangnya. Sungguh dia tidak peduli.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Hhh...Jae..."

Rintihan Taeyong mengintrupsi Jaehyun yang baru saja akan menghajar Koeun. Ia sempat menatap nyalang pada Yeoja itu sebelum memilih menghampiri Taeyong yang sekarat.

Koeun hanya menyeringai sadis melihat keadaan keduanya. Ia berjalan ke atas untuk mencari Hansol dan Yuta, namun yang ia dapati malah Johnny dan Ten yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?"

Tepat Johnny bicara, lampu kembali menyala. Membuat semua yang ada di sana -kecuali Koeun- terbelalak melihat keadaan Taeyong.

"Jaehyun cepatlah bawa Taeyong ke rumah sakit!" Taeil yang habis menyalakan kembali arus listrik pun mendatangi Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Ia ikut panik melihat keadaan Taeyong yang sudah tak bisa dijelaskan lagi saat ini.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan berlari membawa Taeyong masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Taeil ikut membawa Taeyong untuk menyetir mobil.

Sedangkan Koeun sekarang hanya menatap datar pada sepasang kekasih di depannya. Hal itu membuat Ten menggeram marah melihat Yeoja itu. Ten yang baru saja akan menghajar Koeun pun di tahan Johnny.

"John, biarkan aku menghabisinya!"

"Diamlah Ten, kau mau kondisimu sama seperti Taeyong?"

Ten terdiam mendengar penuturan Johnny. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal melihat Koeun.

"Apa yang kau cari disini? Yuta?" Pertanyaan Johnny membuat Koeun tersenyum lebar.

Melihat itu Johnny mengerti, Koeun masih menyimpan dendam pada namja manis itu. Tapi, kenapa Taeyong juga menjadi sasaran?

"Kalau kau dendam pada Yuta, kenapa kau juga mencelakai Taeyong?!"

Johnny merasa kesabarannya menipis sekarang.

"Hahaha...jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kalau saja Taeyong tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku, aku dan Hansol oppa pasti sudah menikah saat ini!"

Senyuman Koeun luntur bersamaan dengan aura benci yang menguar begitu kentara dalam dirinya.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Hansol yang sudah jelas tidak mencintaimu?! Berkacalah Lim Koeun! Kau dan Yuta sangat berbeda jauh! Jelas Hansol memilih Yuta."

Perkataan Johnny berhasil membuat Koeun menggeram marah! Ia mengambil lilin yang masih menyala apinya itu dan melemparnya pada mereka. Api itu berhasil menyambar lengan kiri Ten.

"AW! Panas." Ten berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi lengan kirinya. Koeun tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Johnny menghampiri Ten yang kini menangis kesakitan. Brengsek sekali Lim Koeun telah melukai kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya! Jika bermain denganku."

Doyoung yang kebetulan keluar dari kamarnya pun segera menghampiri Ten yang kini menangis. Ia sempat shok melihat ada lilin yang menyala tadi.

Ia menghanguskan api itu sebelum menghampiri Ten dan Johnny.

"Ada apa...KOEUN!" matanya membulat saat ia baru menyadari ada seorang lagi disana. Dan dia sudah menebak siapa pelaku yang membuat Ten terluka.

"Hai...lama tidak bertemu Kim Doyoung." Ucap santai dengan senyum manis pada justru terlihat mengerikan di mata Doyoung.

"Doyoung lebih baik kau obati Ten. Dan biar aku yang mengurus Yeoja ular ini." Desis Johnny sambil terus menatap Koeun penuh kebencian. Sudah Yuta dan Taeyong...Lalu kini Ten juga jadi sasarannya. Psikopat ini tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup lagi.

Doyoung segera membawa Ten yang masih menangis ke kamarnya. Ia melirik anaknya yang untungnya masih tertidur pulas dengan damai.

"Ten, duduklah dulu..."

Doyoung membiarkan Ten duduk di sofa panjangnya sementara ia mengambil obat luka bakar.

"Ten, sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Koeun tadi?" Tanya Doyoung sambil mengoles obat luka bakar di lengan kiri Ten.

"Dia sudah membuat Taeyong hyung sekarat. Sekarang saja, Taeyong hyung sudah di rumah sakit." Jawab Ten sambil mendesis kecil merasakan dingin dipermukaan kulitnya.

Doyoung menatap kosong pada Ten. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya? Kenapa dia bernafsu sekali membunuh kita?"

"Sepertinya dia masih dendam dengan Yuta hyung." Jawab Ten.

"Tapi kenapa Taeyong juga jadi sasaran?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya, Doyoung-ah." Jawab Ten lirih.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur lagi di samping Hyoje kalau kau mau." Ujar Doyoung. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa Ten untuk berbicara lebih, anak itu masih sedikit Shok.

Ten hanya mengangguk menurut mengikuti tawaran Doyoung.

Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang pastinya harus tahu menahu mengenai kejadian ini.

* * *

Jaehyun sudah menangis sedari tadi melihat kondisi Taeyong yang semakin lemah. Sekarang Taeyong sudah di ruang UGD bersama dokter dan suster yang menanganinya.

Taeil yang menemani Jaehyun hanya bisa memeluknya berharap Jaehyun bisa sedikit tenang.

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD itu membuat Jaehyun reflek berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Taeyong hyung dan bayinya?" Tanya Jaehyun. Dokter yeoja itu menghela napas pelan, dia menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan.

"Jaehyun-ssi, anda bisa ikut ke ruangan saya. Saya akan menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Taeyong-ssi dan bayinya."

Jaehyun mengangguk, ia melirik Taeil yang tengah duduk, Taeil mengangguk mengizinkan Jaehyun untuk pergi.

Jaehyun mengikuti dokter muda itu menuju ruangannya. Ia menatap sang dokter putus asa.

"Jadi Jaehyun-ssi, keadaan Taeyong-ssi saat ini masih dalam tahap kritis. Ia kehilangan banyak darah akibat pendarahan hebat yang dialaminya. Juga keadaan bayinya saat ini, sangat mengkhawatirkan. Salah satu bayinya ada yang terlilit tali pusar. Dengan keadaan ini saya terpaksa mengatakan kalau keadaan ketiganya sudah terancam. Dan karena benturan di perutnya, Taeyong-ssi juga harus kehilangan rahimnya."

Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu telah menghantam dadanya hingga membuat nafasnya terasa berat. Gagal, ia merasa sudah gagal menjaga Taeyong dan bayinya. Dengan pandangan putus asanya ia menatap sang dokter penuh harap.

"Jadi apa Taeyong hyung harus melakukan pengangkatan rahim?" Tanya Jaehyun bergetar.  
"Dengan terpaksa kami melakukannya. Karena luka di dinding rahim Taeyong-ssi sudah infeksi." Jelas sang dokter.

"Dokter, tolong lakukan apapun untuk selamatkan mereka. Saya mohon!" Ucap Jaehyun frustrasi dengan diiringi air matanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal ini jika Taeyong tahu, dia tidak bisa hamil lagi. Ia tidak peduli dikatakan cengeng atau apapun.

"Untuk saat ini, Taeyong-ssi sudah di obati. Dan untuk bayi kalian, kami terpaksa melakukan operasi Caesar. Bayi kalian harus segera lahir, jika tidak maka akan berakibat fatal." Jelas sang dokter.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Saya setuju. Lalukan apapun untuk keselamatan mereka, dok." Ucap Jaehyun sambil berdoa dalam hatinya untuk keselamatan Taeyong dan kedua bayinya yang bahkan masih berumur tujuh bulan di perut kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan langsung melakukan operasi. Jaehyun-ssi, anda bisa menemani Taeyong-ssi saat operasi nanti." Ucap dokter itu. Jaehyun mengangguk paham.

Jaehyun keluar ruangan dokter dengan langkah lesu. Ia menghampiri Taeil yang masih setia menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Jae, Taeyong sudah masuk ruangan operasi bersama Dokter Song tadi. Apa Taeyong mengalami dampak yang parah?" Tanya Taeil.

'Taeyong hyung akan dioperasi Caesar sekarang, hyung." Jawab Jaehyun lesu.

'Taeyong akan melahirkan sekarang maksudmu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk singkat sambil mengikuti Taeil yang berjalan menuju ruangan operasi.

"Hyung, tolong hubungi keluarga Lee dan keluargaku mengenai hal ini, ya. Aku akan menemani Taeyong hyung di dalam." Ujar Jaehyun sebelum memasuki ruang operasi.

"Ne, aku akan menghubunginya." Jawab Taeil.

Jaehyun memasuki ruangan operasi dengan memakai baju khusus. Ia duduk di samping menghadap Taeyong yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang operasi.

"Jaehyun - ah, kuatkan Taeyong ya..." dokter Song yang sudah siap dengan berbagai peralatannya ikut menyemangati Jaehyun.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi sebelum pasien sadar." Ujar Dokter muda tadi. Dokter Song mengangguk, sebagai dokter kandungan tentu saja ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selama melakukan operasi Caesar.

Tak lama, Taeyong sadar dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap lirih. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat Taeyong. Tangannya pun menggenggam tangan Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Hyung..." Panggilnya melirih. Taeyong mendengar suara Jaehyun pun menoleh. Karena tertutup oleh selang oksigen, Taeyong tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun Jaehyun tahu maksud dari gerakan bibir itu.

"Hari ini baby's kita akan lahir. Hyung, kita harus semangat." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap mata Taeyong yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyung, jangan takut...aku disini menemanimu." Jaehyun mengecup kening Taeyong lama setelahnya.

"Baiklah, karena pasien sudah sadar kita akan langsung melakukan operasi. Suster berikan biusnya." Perintah dokter Song.

Setelah memberikan bius pada Taeyong yang menyebabkan bagian perut ke bawah Taeyong menjadi kebal, dokter Song mulai mengiris kulit Taeyong hingga tujuh lapis sebagai lapisan terakhir.

Jaehyun yang sempat melihat hal itu merasa merinding. Ia menatap Taeyong sambil menggenggam tangan mungil namja manisnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyangka hari ini datang juga. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba..." Jaehyun berujar lirih pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Ia tahu kekasihnya ini sangat kelelahan.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghae..."

Dengan wajah pucatnya, Taeyong membalas perkataan Jaehyun dengan senyuman manis.

Setelah hampir tiga jam tim medis melakukan operasi, akhirnya salah satu bayi mereka berhasil keluar.

"Bayi pertama lahir berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Ujar dokter Song dan salah satu suster membawa bayi laki-laki itu untuk dibersihkan setelah di gunting tali pusarnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum pedih melihat salah satu bayinya. Bayinya tidak menangis, dan ukuran tubuhnya jauh dari batas normal. Mungkin karena ia lahir prematur.

Taeyong yang mendengar ucapan dokter Song menatap Jaehyun penuh binar. Ia sangat penasaran dengan bayi mereka. Ia tidak mendengar suara tangisan bayi membuatnya kecewa.

Selang enam menit berikutnya bayi perempuan lahir dari rahim Taeyong. Kedua bayinya di bawa oleh dua suster menuju ruang inkubator. Sedangkan kedua Dokter sibuk menangani sisa operasi Taeyong.

Jaehyun meneteskan air matanya melihat perjuangan Taeyong. Ia menatap Taeyong penuh cinta. "Gomawo hyung. Terima kasih sudah menjadikan ku resmi sebagai Dad hari ini." Ucap Jaehyun lalu mencium punggung tangan kanan Taeyong lembut.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, ia meneteskan airmatanya. Entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Bayinya harus lahir sebelum waktunya. Kenapa ia selalu gagal?

"Hyung, uljimayo...jangan banyak pikiran, hm." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mengelus kepala Taeyong yang diperban.

Ya Tuhan, harus kah ia memberitahu Taeyong mengenai rahimnya yang sudah tidak ada?

* * *

Hansol terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Ia meraih ponselnya di meja nakas dan mengangkat panggilannya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yobseyo." Ucapnya serak khas bangun tidur.

 _"Yobseyo hyung, maaf mengganggu tidurmu."_

"Doyoung? Ada apa?" Tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

 _"Hyung, bisakah_ _kau pulang sekarang? Koeun telah melakukan sesuatu disini."_

Matanya langsung membuka begitu mendengar perkataan Doyoung.

"Koeun? Bukankah dia masih dalam pengawasan polisi?"

 _"Hyung jangan banyak bertanya, buktinya ia sudah berhasil menyakiti Taeyong dan Ten."_

Suara Doyoung yang terdengar gusar membuat Hansol tak berpikir panjang lagi. Apa lagi yang telah dilakukan yeoja itu?

"Baiklah aku akan segera pulang bersama Yuta sekarang." Jawabnya.

 _"Ya, hyung cepatlah datang. Johnny hyung tengah mengurus Koeun sekarang."_

Lalu Doyoung langsung mematikan sambungannya. Hansol menatap Yuta dan putranya yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya kini.

Ia tersenyum jahil saat ide bagus menghampiri otaknya. Mungkin membangunkan Yuta lebih terasa asik jika dengan cara ini, pikirnya.

Ia merangkak mendekati Yuta dan menatap wajah cantik Yuta penuh kekaguman. Bahkan saat sudah menjadi seorang ibu pun, Yuta tidak kehilangan auranya. Ia justru semakin cantik dan bersinar.

Hansol mencium bibir Yuta yang terasa kenyal dan lembut itu. Manis, bibir Yuta selalu manis seperti mereka melakukan ciuman pertamanya dulu.

Bibirnya mulai menghisap bibir bawah Yuta lembut. Ia menatap manik bulat yang tertutup oleh kelopak cantiknya.

Namja manis itu terbangun ketika ia merasa sesuatu menyusup paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya, dan sepasang mata besar lain sudah tepat di atasnya tengah menatap matanya.

Yuta menyadari kekasihnya itu tengah melumat bibirnya. Ia menahan kedua bahu Hansol dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia melenguh ketika lidah Hansol menggelitik langit-langit gua hangatnya. Lama-lama ciuman itu semakin intens, Yuta tak mau Hansol melakukan lebih dari ini. Maka ia menepuk dada Hansol lebih keras.

"Haah...hhh...hyung apaan sih?" Tanya Yuta malas dan sedikit terengah pada Hansol. Jujur saja, ia masih sangat mengantuk. Dan apa lagi ini masih dini hari.

Hansol melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku ingin morning kiss ku sayang." Ucapnya masih dengan posisinya yang memenjarakan tubuh Yuta di antara kedua lengannya.

"Ini masih dini hari bodoh." Jawab Yuta kesal ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Daniel yang untungnya tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan orangtuanya itu.

"Ck, sudahlah kajja. Kita harus cepat pulang. Koeun sedang di mansion."

Ujar Hansol sambil bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Yuta langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. "Hyung serius? Bukannya Koeun di awasi polisi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yuta. Lebih baik sekarang kau dan Daniel bersiap untuk pulang."

Jawab Hansol dari kamar mandi. Yuta langsung menatap wajah damai putranya yang tengah tertidur. Perasaannya tidak enak, sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi atau telah terjadi.

Yuta langsung bersiap mengikuti saran Hansol. Ia membawa semua peralatan mereka yang untungnya tidak berambakan kemana-mana. Yuta memakaikan Daniel jaket tebalnya sebelum ia bawa keluar dari ruangan mengingat masih musim dingin.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Hansol yang barus keluar dari kamar mandi, menatap Yuta. Mata bulat itu tersirat ke khawatiran yang begitu besar. Hansol mendekat pada kekasihnya.

Ia mengelus pipi tembam itu dengan lembut dan menandai manik Yuta dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lembut. Ia mengecup kening namja manis itu dengan lembut.

Yuta mengangguk kecil sebelum ia melesat ke kamar mandi. Hansol memilih mengangkat semua tas ketiganya dan meletakkannya di mobil.

Sementara Yuta keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung membawa Daniel pergi menuju mansion.

Tak lupa keduanya menitipkan pamit mereka pada Tuan Ji dan Nyonya Ji pada Bibi Jang yang kebetulan saat itu terbangun dan tengah berada di dapur.

Mereka memang menginap di rumah Ji karena mengurus pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu sebulan lebih lagi.

Hansol menjalankan mobil dengan hati-hati mengingat jalanan yang licin. "Yuta-ya, bisa kau hubungi Yukhei? Dan suruh dia ke mansion sekarang." Ujar Hansol sambil menoleh sekilas pada Yuta.

"Kenapa Yukhei, hyung?" Tanya Yuta. "Hubungi saja, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang." Jawab Hansol.

"OK."

Yuta mengambil ponselnya di saku mantel lalu mencari nomor Yukhei. Setelah tersambung dan dijawab oleh pemilik nomor, Yuta langsung berbicara tanpa basa basi.

"Yukhei-ya, tolong kau datang ke mansion kami sekarang. Kami ada keperluan mendadak." Ujar Yuta.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari seberang, Yuta memutuskan sambungannya.

Namja manis itu menatap putranya yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya. Ia mencium kening sang putra sirat kekhawatiran.

"Eomma menyayangimu Daniel-ah..." lirih Yuta. Ia mendekap Daniel posesif dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketakutan.

Mereka telah sampai di mansion. Hansol membuka pintu mobilnya diikuti oleh Yuta. Hansol merangkul pinggang ramping Yuta dan berjalan memasuki mansion.

"Kalian itu sama semua, brengsek! Kalian harus mati di tanganku hari ini!"

BRAAKK!

"AAAAKHRRG!"

Suara teriakan Koeun menggema di mansion itu disertai dengan suara benda yang terlempar ke lantai. Hansol segera mendekati asal suara. Matanya membelalak melihat Johnny yang terkapar di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Tak hanya itu yang membuatnya menggeram, mansion yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan berbagai serpihan dan pecahan benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca dimana - mana.

Sedangkan Johnny tadi merasa kualahan menghadapi Koeun sendirian, karena yeoja itu benar-benar gila dengan melemparinya dengan semua benda terdekatnya. Hingga Koeun berhasil melemparnya dengan sebuah vas berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" desis Hansol dengan penuh amarah. Koeun mulai membeku ketika melihat Hansol dari arah pintu masuk dan menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Sudahi permainanmu." Ucap Hansol membuat Johnny dan Yuta menatap Koeun. "Permainan? Aku sedang tidak bermain." Desis Koeun.

"Cih jalang." Umpat Hansol.

"Kau harusnya ingat dengan anakmu dirumah! Bukannya malah menjadi pembunuh disini." Ujar Hansol penuh penekanan.

Koeun tersenyum miring. "Kalimat itu lebih tepat kau ajukan untuk dirimu sendiri." Koeun berjalan menjauh dari Johnny dan menatap Yuta yang tengah tegang dengan putranya dalam dekapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah untuk bayiku dengan Yuta."

"Kau lebih mementingkan jalang itu sampai kau sendiri tidak tahu bahwa bayiku telah mati!" Mata Koeun berkaca-kaca namun masih menatap Yuta penuh kebencian.

Yuta menundukkan kepalanya bergetar. Johnny bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan berjalan mendekati Yuta.

"Mati?" Gumam Johnny tak percaya. Johnny segera membawa Yuta dan Daniel ke dalam kamarnya dan Ten. Ia tahu Yuta sangat ketakutan.

Namun pergerakan cepat Koeun membuatnya tersentak. Yeoja itu kembali menyerang Yuta dengan sebuah dorongan kuat. Hampir saja membuat gendongan Daniel terlepas.

"Kalau anakku mati, maka dia juga harus mati!"

"Hei jalang! Lebih baik kau yang mati!" Hansol kembali menarik Koeun hingga terpelanting di lantai. Emosinya mulai berada di puncak melihat kelakuan Koeun yang semakin jadi.

Yuta sudah terisak dalam dekapan Johnny. "Ayo kita ke atas." Ajak Johnny sambil melindungi Yuta dan Daniel.

"Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih aku tidak menambah kasusmu terlepas dari kejadian di Jepang lalu."

Hansol tersenyum miring.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa, kau yang hampir membunuh Yuta dan calon anakku di sebuah gudang di SM."

Koeun terdiam mengingat semua itu. "Dan sekarang! Aku akan memasukkan semua kasusmu itu tanpa ada yang tertutupi lagi." Ancam Hansol.

Koeun terdiam membisu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Hansol oppa-"

PLAKK

Tamparan telak dilayangkan oleh Hansol pada Koeun. Koeun memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan mulut jalangmu!" Bentaknya. "Kau menuduh ku menghamilimu! Lalu kau mengancam Yuta sampai dia hampir mati. Beruntung seseorang datang dan segera membawa Yuta ke rumah sakit saat itu! Dan kehamilan Yuta dapat diselamatkan, jika tidak aku akan segera membunuhmu saat ini." Ucap Hansol marah.

"Oppa aku bisa jelaskan" Ucap Koeun. "Waktu bicaramu sudah habis, sekarang waktunya aku yang bicara!" Hansol benar-benar kalap.

Koeun menatap Hansol dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. Berharap simpati dari Hansol, tapi Hansol sudah sangat muak dengan perangai Koeun.

"Di Jepang kau sudah hampir membunuh Yuta. Lalu sekarang apa tujuanmu juga sama?! Apa kau tidak sadar juga?! Sikapmu yang seperti ini hanya akan menambah rasa benciku! Cinta yang kau katakan padaku adalah cinta yang kotor! Karena kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan membiarkanku bahagia!" Hansol menatap Koeun semakin benci.

Hansol mendekat dan mencengkram kedua bahu Koeun.

Menatap nyalang pada Koeun. "Kenapa kau setega ini pada Yuta! Kenapa hati dan pikiranmu sebuta ini?! Kau tahu aku juga sangat menyayangimu Koeun! Kau adalah orang yang sudah aku jaga layaknya seorang adik! Tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya didepan wajah Koeun.

"Kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu tanpa memikirkan orang lain! Aku membencimu!" Ucap Hansol dan mendorong Koeun tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yeoja itu.

Koeun terduduk dan menangis. Dia memeluk kaki Hansol dan mendongak. "Aku sungguh minta maaf oppa, aku akui aku sangat jahat." Mohonnya dan Hansol hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kau tidak hanya menyakiti Yuta, tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan itu semua menyakitiku Koeun!" Bentakan putus asa Hansol menggema disana.

Yukhei yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah menyaksikan adegan itu hanya terdiam. Namun langkahnya kini maju menuju yeoja cantik yang masih bersimpuh di hadapan Hansol.

"Gomawo Hansol hyung, aku juga sudah pusing mencarinya sedari tadi. Ternyata dia disini kembali membuat keributan." Kata Yukhei sambil menatap Koeun datar.

Ia menarik tangan Koeun dengan paksa menuju mobilnya. Koeun sendiri sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan.

Hansol menutup matanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat pusing.

Dia juga mengikuti Yukhei dalam diam untuk memberikan banyak laporan di kantor polisi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Yuta di anak tangga.

Hansol memandang Yuta penuh tanya. "Hyung, bisa aku ikut denganmu?"

Hansol menatap tak yakin. "Dengan membawa Daniel?" Hansol melirik Daniel dalam gendongan Yuta.

Yuta menatap anaknya lalu menatap Hansol. "Hyung, ku mohon." Yuta menghampiri Hansol dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak Yuta. Kalian tetap disini." Tegasnya.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin meluruskan semua masalahku dengannya."

Yuta lagi-lagi menatap Hansol memelas. "Tidak Yuta! Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Yuta menghela napas kecewa. Hansol baru saja berbalik kembali di tahan oleh Yuta.

Benda kenyal kembali menempel apik di bibirnya. Yuta mengecupnya. Ia terdiam membeku.

Yuta melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Hansol penuh keyakinan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, kan..."

* * *

Operasi besar yang Taeyong jalani berjalan dengan lancar. Dan Taeyong sendiri harus masuk ruang ICU karena kondisi Taeyong kembali kritis. Dan kedua bayi mereka juga harus masuk ruang inkubator karena terlahir prematur. Hal ini membuat Jaehyun semakin terpukul.

Kedua orangtua Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah datang. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. Apalagi kedua orangtua Taeyong yang sudah menangis sedari tadi.

Jaehyun sendiri kini berada di ruangan bayinya. Matanya menatap tubuh kedua bayinya yang dililiti selang dan berbagai macam lainnya sebagai penunjang hidup mereka.

Sinar matanya meredup, ia menyentuh tangan mungil anaknya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan telunjuknya lebih besar dari telapak tangan kedua anaknya.

Ia mengusap lirih tangan mungil rentan itu. "Baby's, I'm so sorry. I can't to keep your Mom and you two. I'm not a good Dad for You two."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah putranya yang ternyata menuruni wajah manis Taeyong. Sementara putrinya menuruni wajahnya. Mereka terlihat sempurna.

"Your name is David Jung and you is Davy Jung. Welcome to the world, Jung Twins. Dad and Mom always love you."

Ucap Jaehyun pada putra putrinya yang belum bisa mendengarnya.

"David, Davy, Dad mohon pada kalian agar tetap kuat dan bertahan. Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami seperti kakak kalian. Kalian harus kuat dan tetap tinggal bersama kami, karena kami tidak mungkin akan menemukan pengganti kalian lagi."

Jaehyun menangis lagi. Karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan anak lagi. Maka dari itu, ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar kedua anaknya tidak pergi lagi.

Jaehyun tersentak kecil ketika ia merasakan 10 jari mungil menggenggam dua jari telunjuknya. Senyum haru terlukis di wajahnya melihat genggaman dari putra-putrinya, seolah mereka berkata kalau mereka berjanji akan bertahan bersama kedua orangtua mereka.

"Gomawo..."

 _Name_ _: David Jung_  
 _Gender : Male_  
 _Date : Saturday, 10_ _th_ _\- January - 2015_  
 _Time : 06.54 A.M. KST_  
 _Place : Seoul_  
 _Parents : Jung Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong _

_Name : Davy Jung_  
 _Gender : Female_  
 _Date : Saturday, 10_ _th_ _\- January - 2015_  
 _Time : 07.00 A.M. KST_  
 _Place : Seoul_  
 _Parents : Jung Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong _

Jaehyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih dalam inkubator. Di depan ruangan Taeyong, ia melihat kedua orangtua mereka dan juga Taeil berkumpul di sana.

Langkahnya memberat saat ia mendekat pada ruangan ICU yang disterilkan oleh dokter. Kedua orangtua mereka memandang Jaehyun iba, mereka tahu apa yang di rasakan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Jaehyun - ah..."

Sebuah usapan lembut mendarat di bahu lebarnya. Usapan tangan penuh keibaan itu membuatnya mencelos.

"Eomma sudah tahu kejadiannya, Taeil sudah menceritakan sebagiannya." Suara halus itu terdengar begitu lirih di telinganya.

Jaehyun berbalik dan memeluk seorang wanita yang selama ini telah menjaga kekasihnya itu penuh penyesalan. "Mian Eomma... ini salahku, aku yang tidak bisa menjaga Taeyong hyung dan calon anak kami dengan baik. Mian Eomma..."

Nyonya Lee mengusap air mata Jaehyun yang sudah mengalir dan menatapnya penuh sesal. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tidak Jaehyun, ini bukan salahmu nak. Mungkin memang ini takdirnya, mungkin Tuhan ingin bayi kalian lebih cepat bertemu kedua orangtuanya, hm... jangan pernah salahkan dirimu Jaehyun."

"Bukan hanya itu Eomma...tapi, Taeyong hyung harus kehilangan rahimnya." Jaehyun menunduk sedih.

Semua orang disana yang mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, tertegun. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka harus berada di posisi Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Sungguh ujian yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka tidak main-main.

"Taeil hyung."

Taeil terkesiap saat Jaehyun menyebut namanya. Ia memandang Jaehyun yang kini hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

"Ada apa Jaehyun?" Tanya Taeil hati-hati.

"Aku ingin Taeyong hyung mendapatkan keadilan." Jaehyun memandang Taeil penuh makna.

"Tolong pastikan wanita itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal!" Mata penuh amarah yang membara itu memandang tajam pada sang hyung. Membuat Taeil yang di pandang seperti itu sedikit takut dibuatnya.

"Koeun sudah berada di kantor polisi lagi sekarang. Hansol sudah mengurusnya." Jawab Taeil.

"Aku ingin menuntutnya juga atas percobaan pembunuhan yang ia lakukan pada Taeyong dan juga kedua anakku." Ujar Jaehyun lagi penuh kebencian.

"Tentu Jae, kau bisa menuntut Koeun." Ujar Taeil. Jaehyun mengangguk, dalam hati ia berjanji akan membentengi Taeyong dan kedua anaknya dari siapapun yang ingin menyakiti mereka lagi.

Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Lee serta Taeil hanya bisa terdiam melihat emosi Jaehyun yang masih berada di puncaknya.

* * *

"Omo Johnny hyung!"

Johnny mendesis ketika mendengar suara teriakan Doyoung. Sungguh kepalanya yang terluka semakin terasa berkedut.

"Doyoung don't screaming!" Johnny mengerang kesal. Doyoung terdiam khawatir, ia melirik ke belakang dimana Hyoje dan Ten yang untung masih tertidur.

"Apa yang Koeun lakukan padamu?" Doyoung menarik tangan Johnny agar duduk di sampingnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak melanjutkan tidurnya seperti apa yang ia sarankan sendiri pada Ten, justru ia malah mengawasi anaknya dan sahabatnya itu. Dan Johnny yang datang dengan kepala di balut perban putih membuatnya terkejut.

"Koeun berhasil melemparku dengan sebuah vas kaca tadi. Sungguh wanita itu gila sekali." Gumam Johnny. Namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Apa Ten baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Doyoung mengangguk, "Dia sudah ku beri obat luka bakar di lengan kirinya tadi." Jawab Doyoung yang kini duduk di samping Hyoje.

Johnny merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kingsize itu tepat di sebelah tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Oweee~" suara Hyoje yang merengek membuat Doyoung langsung bergerak sigap menggendongnya.

"Apa Hyoje terbangun karena aku?" Tanya Johnny, ia meringis kecil merasa bersalah.

Doyoung menggeleng kecil dengan senyumnya. "Ani Johnny Daddy... Hyoje memang bangun jam segini." Jawab Doyoung.

Johnny tersenyum memandang Doyoung dan Hyoje. "Aigoo Hyoje-ya... lihat lah Ten mommy tadi tertidur disampingmu.." goda Johnny, namja tampan itu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah tidur dengan teduh.

"Hyoje-ya, lihatlah Ten Mommy dan Johnny Daddy mu, masa mereka bermesraan di hadapan Mama... kan Mama jadi kangen Papa." Curhat Doyoung pada putrinya itu dengan sebuah cemberut di bibirnya.

Mata kelinci putrinya hanya menatap polos padanya hingga putrinya kembali menangis.

"Ok Ok, kajja kita keluar...uljimayo baby." Ujar Doyoung lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, ia berbalik lalu menatap Johnny datar. "Aku akan keluar bersama Hyoje. Hyung jangan lakukan hal aneh di kamarku ya! Awas kalau ketahuan." Ancam Doyoung.

Johnny mengerutkan alisnya. Ia hanya menatap datar pada Doyoung yang sudah keluar dari kamar.

Ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada Ten saat namja manis itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Namja tampan itu mempersempit jarak kedua wajah mereka. Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan sesuatu yang akan indah pada harinya.

"Ten Mommy..." gumamnya lalu terkekeh kecil.

* * *

Setelah perdebatan kecil tadi, akhirnya Hansol mengalah membawa Yuta dan Daniel ikut bersamanya ke kantor polisi. Di sana sudah ada keluarga Lim dan Yukhei.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lim yang melihat kedatangan Hansol dan Yuta tersenyum gamang. Mereka membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Hansol dan Yuta. Yuta dan Hansol balas membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Koeun.

"Hansol - ah, sungguh aku malu sebagai seorang ayah karena tidak bisa mendidik putriku dengan baik. Hingga sekarang ia seperti ini, mempunyai jiwa yang mengerikan." Ujar Tuan Lim menatap Hansol malu. Malu, sebagai ayah yang tak berguna dan gagal dalam mendidik anaknya.

Hansol mengangguk kecil, ia mengerti apa yang orangtua Koeun rasakan.

"Hansol, apa dia Nakamoto Yuta?" Tanya Nyonya Lim menatap Yuta ragu.

Hansol tersenyum. "Ne, Ahjumma. Perkenalkan dia calon istriku namanya Nakamoto Yuta dan anak kami Daniel Ji." Ujar Hansol sambil merangkul Yuta. Yuta hanya mengangguk dengan senyum canggung karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Koeun.

Nyonya Lim memperhatikan Yuta dan Daniel secara bergantian. Ia memegang bahu Yuta dengan penuh beban.

"Yuta-ssi..."

Yuta balik menatap netra yang memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah itu dengan lirih. "Ya, Ahjumma?" Lirih Yuta.

"Terlepas dari kejadian ini dan semua perilaku putriku padamu...apa kau masih bisa memandang putriku sama seperti yang lainnya?" Tanyanya bimbang.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah manis itu. "Aku masih menganggap Koeun adalah teman untukku. Aku tidak pendendam Ahjumma." Jawab Yuta yakin. Iya, dia yakin. Karena sedari kecil ia sudah belajar untuk bisa memaafkan orang lain yang sudah berbuat salah padanya.

Nyonya Lim tersenyum haru. "Benarkah kau masih bisa membukakan pintu maaf untuk anakku?" Suara bergetar.

Yuta lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Aku memaafkan Koeun sedari dulu Ahjumma."

Nyonya Lim begitu tersentuh dengan ketulusan hati Yuta. Ya Tuhan, anaknya itu begitu kejam sampai menyakiti seorang namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"Aaa~"

Sebuah rengekkan kecil dari Daniel menyadarkan semua yang disana. Yuta menggendong Daniel dengan cara memeluknya hingga kepala anaknya itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Dia anak yang manis, mirip sekali dengan kalian." Ujar Tuan Lim yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Terimakasih Ahjussi." Yuta tersenyum. Daniel yang sedang rewel pun terpaksa Yuta bawa keluar ruangan sebentar, anaknya ini pasti haus lagi.

"Gyeongchalnim, disini saya ingin menambahkan sesuatu. Terlepas dari kejadian di Jepang lalu, saya ingin memberikan rekaman ini yang berisikan percobaan pertama Nona Koeun mencelakai calon istri saya yang sedang mengandung dua bulan saat itu. Dan baru tadi, Nona Koeun membuat satu saudara saya sekarat dan dua saudara saya lainnya terluka. Kami menginginkan keadilan yang sebesar-besarnya disini." Ucap Hansol panjang lebar.

Ketua kepolisian itu mengambil satu set kaset berukuran kecil dari tangan Hansol dengan sebuah anggukan serius. "Segala tindakan yang merugikan orang lain sudah pasti akan kami tindak. Anda tenang saja." Jawab polisi itu yakin.

Hansol menatap ketua orangtua Koeun yang sudah pasrah. "Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Mian kalau aku terdengar sangat jahat. Tapi disini aku hanya ingin mendapatkan keadilan dari apa yang telah Koeun lakukan pada dongsaengku. Sekali aku minta maaf Ahjumma Ahjussi." Hansol membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kedua orangtua Koeun mengangguk, "Kami mengerti nak. Tindakanmu ini sudah benar, dalam hukum setiap orang yang bersalah memang harus di tindak hukum. Jadi jangan meminta maaf, karena memang seharusnya ini yang Koeun dapatkan atas tindakan bejatnya." Tegas Tuan Lim.

Hansol tersenyum melihat kebijaksanaan Tuan Lim. Awalnya dia kira Tuan Lim akan tidak menerima anaknya masuk penjara. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tanyakan.

"Ahjumma, bukankah Koeun sudah melahirkan?"

Nyonya Lim hanya memandang Hansol lirih. Dia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya kembali terpaku sedih.

"Koeun sudah melahirkan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, namun anak yang Koeun lahirkan tidak mempu bertahan dalam waktu satu minggu. Dia sudah meninggal dunia." Yukhei yang sedari diam akhirnya menjawabnya.

Hansol tertegun. Jadi yang dikatakan Koeun itu benar. Kali ini yeoja itu tidak berbohong. Ia melihat Yukhei yang kini hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Gyeongchalnim, bisakah saya meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan Koeun?" Pinta Hansol. Ketua kepolisian itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya akan memberikan anda waktu 15 menit untuk berbicara dengan Nona Koeun, Silahkan." Jawab Polisi itu lalu menuntun Hansol menuju sebuah ruangan kecil.

"Tunggu disini, Nona Koeun-ssi akan digiring ke sini." Ujar sang polisi. Hansol hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Tak lama Koeun datang dengan digiring oleh dua orang polisi. Yeoja cantik itu duduk dengan menunduk menatap meja dihadapannya. Dua orang polisi tadi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hansol dan Koeun.

Suasana hening mendominasi mereka. Hansol menatap Koeun yang menunduk dalam diam.

"Ekhem..."

Hansol berdehem pelan.

"Koeun - ah, tatap mataku."

Koeun tak mengindahkan perkataan Hansol. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Hansol menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sungguh, aku ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu saat ini."

"..."

"Jadi tolong hargai aku..."

Koeun akhirnya menurut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata besar Hansol.

"Koeun, apa kau benar-benar menyayangiku?"

Yeoja manis itu hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Hansol.

"Koeun - ah, aku minta maaf jika sudah menyakitimu. Mungkin hubunganku dengan Yuta sudah membuatmu gelap mata dan hati. Tapi Koeun, sejujurnya aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuan yang ku sayangi dan cintai, tak pernah sekali pun aku berprasangka buruk padamu dulu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan berlaku seperti ini."

Hatinya terhenyak melihat siratan penuh kecewa itu. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri mendengar penuturan namja yang paling dicintainya.

"Tolong jangan membenci Yuta, Koeun. Cukup sudah kau menyakitinya sejauh ini." Mohon Hansol putus asa.

"Koeun..."

Tiba-tiba suara lembut Yuta terdengar dari arah pintu dan membuat tubuh Koeun menegang. Yuta sendiri datang bersama Daniel dalam gendongannya. Bayinya itu menatap Hansol penuh binar. Namun ia terdiam menatap Koeun.

Koeun kembali menunduk tak bisa menatap manik bulat Yuta. Seseorang yang sudah berkali-kali ia sakiti.

"Sungguh, di dalam hatiku, aku sudah memaafkan segala perbuatanmu. Bahkan Koeun, aku tidak pernah membencimu biarpun kau membenciku." Yuta duduk di sebelah Koeun tanpa rasa takut. Justru sekarang ia yang merasa bersalah. Mungkin kalau saja dia tidak ada, Koeun dan Hansol akan menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, itu lah yang ada dipikirannya setelah saat ini.

"Koeun - ah, perasaanmu pada Hansol hyung memang tidak pernah salah. Tapi caramu untuk mendapatkan Hansol hyung lah yang salah. Aku mohon Koeun berhenti melakukan hal buruk ini lagi. Tidak hanya aku yang mengalami dampaknya, tapi orang lain juga, bahkan pada dirimu sendiri."

Tangan Yuta menggenggam tangan Koeun penuh kelembutan. Hansol bahkan sampai terperangah menatap keduanya.

"Koeun lihatlah aku..."

Koeun sangat malu. Setelah perlakuan kasar yang ia lakukan pada namja manis ini, justru perlakuan lembut yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan tatapan Yuta juga sama lembutnya.

"Koeun, aku disini bersama Hansol hyung ingin meminta restumu. Bulan depan adalah pernikahan kami, kami akan bersatu seutuhnya. Maka dari itu, kami meminta restu darimu agar rumah tangga kami tidak berantakan hanya karena seseorang yang membenci hubungan kami. Aku mohon Koeun, tolong lah kami  
Kami hanya ingin sebuah kedamaian di rumah tangga kami nanti, dan menjadi orangtua seutuhnya untuk putra kami."

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu Koeun. Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, jika kau membenciku maka lakukanlah demi cintamu pada Hansol hyung. Kau mencintainya...Maka percayalah dengan merelakan kebahagiaannya kau sudah menjadi seorang seutuhnya yang juga mencintainya."

Yuta menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata indah Koeun. Manik coklat itu memandangnya penuh kepedihan. Sungguh ia mengerti apa yang di rasakan Koeun.

Koeun menoleh pada Hansol. Ia memandang Hansol dengan segenap hatinya. Hansol pun sama, ia memandang Koeun penuh permohonan. Namun ia mengangguk mengerti dengan perasaan Koeun.

"Aku..."

Bibir itu bergetar dengan air mata yang jatuh. Hatinya sangat berat untuk mengatakannya. Namun kali ini, sisi egoisnya telah kalah dengan hati kecilnya.

"Merestui kalian..."

 _Tes_

Bersamaan dengan itu, airmatanya kembali jatuh. Hatinya sesak, sungguh perih.

Yuta dan Hansol tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Koeun. Yuta tersenyum menatap Koeun. Ia mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut.

Tangan Koeun dibawanya menuju pipi putranya yang tengah menatap Koeun penuh kebingungan. Koeun terkejut mendapati itu.

"Aku tahu, anakmu telah pergi. Tapi kau tidak kehilangan itu semua, kau bisa menganggap Daniel sebagai putramu juga." Ujar Yuta dengan senyum manisnya.

Koeun mengangguk dan menatap bayi mungil itu penuh rasa bersalah. Bayi yang hampir saja ia lenyapkan berkali-kali. Kini sudah berada di hadapannya dan menatapnya polos.

 _Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku adalah orang paling jahat padamu, orang yang selalu menginginkan kematianmu...aku bahkan sangat malu untuk sekedar menatap binar polosmu sekarang.._

Itu lah kata batinnya saat ia menatap dalam mata bulat bayi tiga bulan itu.

Dan, ia teringat dengan bayinya yang hanya bisa bertahan dalam waktu satu minggu. Itu semua juga karena kesalahannya. Kesalahnnya, karena tidak menginginkan bayi itu dan menelantarkannya.

"Baiklah Koeun, kami harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kami akan datang ke sini menjengukmu kalau ada waktu lagi. Terima kasih atas restumu. Annyeong." Ujar Yuta dan mengusap bahu Koeun dan tersenyum tulus sekali lagi.

Ia keluar dari ruangan lalu diikuti Hansol yang sebelumnya menghampiri Koeun.

Namja itu menatap Koeun lembut. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Koeun. Gomawo." Dan setelah satu kecupan di kening mendarat, Hansol benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Koeun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jadi seperti ini lah, akhir cintanya pada Hansol...yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya masa kritis Taeyong berhasil dengan hasil memuaskan. Taeyong juga sudah keluar dari ICU dan sudah pindah ke ruang rawat biasa.

Kini mereka sudah berada di ruangan Taeyong. walau Taeyong sudah selesai masa kritis, tapi namja manis itu masih beristirahat.

Jaehyun duduk di samping Taeyong dan setia menunggu namja manis itu membuka manik kilaunya.

Ia masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Hhh..."

Helaan batas lirih terdengar dari ranjang yang ditempati Taeyong. Jaehyun menatap penuh harap, ia menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang terasa dingin. Jari-jari lentik itu merespon halus.

Dan manik indah kesukaannya terbuka dan mengerjap lirih. Matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan manik tajam Jaehyun yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Jaehyun..." suaranya terdengar putus-putus. "Ya Hyung, apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau mau aku panggilkan dokter?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan pandangan sungguh khawatir.

Taeyong menggeleng lemah. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan. "Uri Aegi eotte?"

Jaehyun menatap miris pada kekasihnya. "Kedua bayi kita lahir dengan selamat hyung...tapi mereka masih harus di inkubator."

Taeyong mengembangkan senyumnya. "Geurae? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" Pintanya penuh binar.

"Hyung, kau masih harus beristirahat. Dan luka jahit operasimu masih basah karena itu kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu." Ujar Jaehyun.

Taeyong mendesah kecewa. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya. Taeyong menoleh ke kiri.

"Eomma..." lirih Taeyong.

'Taeyong - ah, Aigoo... Eomma benar-benar khawatir denganmu." Ibunya memeluknya erat.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Mian membuat Eomma khawatir." Ujarnya.

"Kau tidak hanya membuat Eommamu khawatir anak nakal tapi kami semua." Ujar sang Appa dari belakang.

"Appa jangan panggil aku anak lagi. Aku sudah resmi menjadi Mom sekarang. Iya kan Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk canggung. Mereka terkekeh melihat pasangan orangtua baru itu.

"Baiklah - baiklah, kau memang Mom yang nakal."

"Jaehyun, jenis kelamin bayi kita aku sangat penasaran."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih. "Gomawo telah melahirkan seorang pangeran dan princess ke dunia ini."

Taeyong terperangah mendengarnya. "Jae, bayi kita namja dan yeoja?"

Jaehyun mengangguk semangat. "Namanya David Jung dan Davy Jung. Apa kau setuju hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat setuju, kau Dad - nya mereka, itu hak mu untuk memberikan mereka nama." Jawab Taeyong lagi.

Kedua orangtua mereka serta Taeil yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi keduanya tersenyum.

"Jaehyun - ah, kapan kau akan menikahi Taeyong?" Tanya Tuan Jung.

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah membuatnya terdiam. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Mungkin enam bulan lagi." Jawab Jaehyun. Ia tidak mungkin memaksakan Taeyong untuk terlalu cepat. Apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Tapi Jaehyun, SR15B akan benar-benar aktif tahun ini dan kau juga akan menjadi MC. Kemungkinan kita akan dipadatkan jadwal. Kalau aku menyarankan sih, kau gabungkan saja pernikahanmu dengan Hansol Yuta." Saran Taeil. Tentu saja ia tahu semua itu dari Manager mereka.

"Benarkah? Tapi jika kita bergabung bukannya akan jadi sulit juga. Lagian Hansol dan Yuta hyung kan sudah membagikan undangan." Ucap Jaehyun.

"Iya, kondisi Taeyong juga kan masih belum stabil." Ujar Nyonya Jung.

"Itu masih bisa di atur dengan keluarga Ji dan Nakamoto. Dan masalah kesehatan Taeyong aku yakin Taeyong akan cepat sembuh, lagi pula durasi acara tidak memakan waktu lama." Ujar Taeil lagi meyakinkan dua keluarga itu.

"Benar kata Taeil hyung. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, Jaehyun. Mau menunggu sampai kapan? Kita akan segera dipadatkan jadwal dan David juga Davy keburu besar." Tutur Taeyong.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan Hansol hyung nanti." Ujar Jaehyun akhirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello everyone, I'm comeback! Do you miss me? XD.

maaf kalo nunggu kelamaan, soalnya laptop aku di pake buat UCUNBK kemaren dan di taro di sekolah selama kurang lebih seminggu. Dan aku berterimakasih buat yang udah nungguin. dan buat kak SheravinaRose yang ngabisin malamnya buat baca FF ini, salam kenal juga kak :).

salam Johntenny :)


	18. Chapter 18

LOVE IN PROBLEM

Pairing = [TAEIL X DOYOUNG] [HANSOL X YUTA] [JOHNNY X TEN] [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [MARK X DONGHYUCK] [JENO X JAEMIN] + JISUNG

Support Cast = Koeun, yumin(oc), etc.

Genre = Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning = YAOI, TYPO, AU, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, MPREG! TRANSGENDER!

.

BY Johntenny

* * *

Ten mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum melihat sekeliling kamar yang ia tempati untuk tidur.

Ini bukan kamarnya dengan Johnny. Ini kamar Doyong dan Taeil, terbukti dengan sebuah figura besar yang berisi foto pernikahan keduanya di Jeju lalu terpajang jelas di dinding.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ehem..." ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung sedari tadi tidak tidur? Dan kenapa kepala Hyung di perban?" Tanya Ten sambil bangkit berdiri.

Johnny mengacak surai hitam Ten gemas. "Aku sempat tertidur juga tadi, dan ini bukan masalah besar." Jawab Johnny sambil memegang kepalanya yang di perban.

Tapi Ten tidak percaya, ia memincing curiga pada Johnny dan mendekatinya. "Aku tahu pasti ini perbuatan Koeun tadi kan?"

Johnny hanya diam namun ia tersenyum kecil melihat siratan khawatir di mata kekasih mungilnya. Johnny berjalan mendekat pada Ten lalu mendekapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang, jangan khawatir." Ujar Johnny. "Tapi aku tidak suka jalang itu menyentuhmu apalagi sampai menyakitimu." Rengut Ten.

Johnny mengangguk dan menatap Ten tepat di matanya. "Aku juga tidak suka kekasih mungilku di sakiti." Johnny melirik lengan kiri atas Ten yang terdapat luka bakar yang sudah mengering.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lanjutnya?"

"Ia sudah ditangani oleh polisi." Jawab Johnny. Ten mendesah lega. "Syukurlah...".

"Doyoung mana, Hyung?"

"Dia sedang di luar bersama Hyoje. Sudah kau mandi dulu sana, habis itu kita keluar." Ucap Johnny sambil mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Ten keluar kamar Taeil dan Doyoung.

"Loh, memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya namja manis itu bingung.

"Kita akan menjenguk Taeyong di rumah sakit sekarang." Jawab Johnny. Ten mengangguk paham. Dia hampir lupa kalau Taeyong masuk rumah sakit karena kejadian tadi. Mengingat itu membuat memburuk lagi.

Sementara Ten sedang mandi, Johnny keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itu juga ia mendapati Jeno dan Jaemin yang tengah keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana? Tumben sudah rapi." Kata Johnny. Keduanya tersenyum pada Johnny. "Kami ada rapat di SM." Jawab Jeno.

"Hanya kalian berdua?"

Jaemin menggeleng. "Ani, ada Markhyuck dan Jisung juga." Jawabnya.

Johnny mengangguk. "Oh iya, ada kabar yang lumayan bagus." Johnny meringis sendiri dengan ucapannya. Karena kabar ini entah tidak bisa dibilang bagus juga atau malah buruk.

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Jeno penasaran.

"Taeyong sudah melahirkan tadi sekitar jam tujuhan." Jawab Johnny. Masalah ini tidak masalahkan mereka tahu? Yang penting saat Koeun menyakiti mereka, anak anak ini tidak tahu (Setidaknya tidak saat ini). Yah, kan saat malam tadi Minirookies tidak mengetahui apapun. Kamar yang kedap suara dan jarak yang jauh membuat tidur mereka tidak terganggu, dan hal itu disyukuri olehnya.

Keduanya tersenyum riang. "Benarkah hyung? Tapi bukannya Taeyong hyung baru hamil 7 bulan?"

Kali ini Johnny bingung harus jawab apa. "Hyung tidak bisa jelaskan kenapanya. Kalian nyusul ke rumah sakit aja nanti selesai rapat."

Kedua remaja itu mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan Johnny.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kita akan segera berangkat." Itu Mark yang sudah bangun lebih dulu dari mereka. Ia dan Donghyuck juga Jisung sudah rapi.

"Kami sudah siap." Jawab Jaemin. Mereka pun pamit pada Johnny sebelum keluar dari mansion.

Sementara namja tampan itu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ternyata semua sudah rapi kembali. Sepertinya Doyoung sempat menelpon beberapai maid untuk datang lebih pagi. Suara derap langkah di belakangnya membuat dia menoleh.

Ia tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya disana. "Hyung, kok sepi banget?"

"Kan lagi pada di luar sayang. Doyoung mungkin di dapur bersama Hyoje." Jawab Johnny.

"Minirookies?"

"Mereka baru saja jalan ke gedung SM."

Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Kenapa kita begini banget yaa?"

Johnny mengernyit menatap Ten. "Begini gimana?"

"Iyaaa... kapan gitu kita bisa tenang tanpa ada masalah." Desahnya dengan raut cemberut.  
"Kalo gak ada masalah gak berasa hidup, Tennie." Johnny menatap Ten penuh kesabaran.

"Tapi ini terlalu dramatis tau gak?" Kesalnya. "Aku juga baru ini ngalamin langsung. Meladeni wanita segila Koeun, ih itu mengerikan." Ia kembali bergidik.

"Love can make someone be crazy. And that's real, right?" lanjutnya.

"Yeah, dan itu kenyataan. Tapi kenapa harus kita yang kena?! " Ia kembali merajuk.

Johnny hanya terkekeh melihat bertapa betenya Ten sekarang. "Jangan seperti itu sayang. Harusnya kita bisa tunjukkan kalau kita bisa menghadapi tantangan ini bukannya mengeluh. Kau ingat kan kalau Tuhan tidak suka dengan makhluknya yang mengeluh."

Ten membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Johnny. "Kau terdengar seperti orangtua, John."

Johnny tersenyum manis. "Aku hanya latihan." Ten mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Johnny bingung.

Johnny lagi - lagi tertawa kecil. Dan satu kecupan mendarat di keningnya, membuat Ten terdiam. "Aku hanya latihan untuk menjadi orangtua dari anak-anak kita nanti."

Dan ia tertawa terbahak saat melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya.

* * *

Tanggal 16 kemarin MBC Music sudah mengumumkan kalau Doyoung dan Jaehyun telah terpilih sebagai MC baru untuk memandu acara 'Show Champion' di tahun 2015. Dan pagi ini Jaehyun rasanya di buat bimbang.

Ingin rasanya ia membatalkan kontraknya demi menjaga Taeyong dan kedua anaknya, namun ia juga harus profesional demi pekerjaannya. Lagi pula ia juga tidak enak hati dengan CEO Lee yang bermurah hati itu.

Taeyong yang di sedari tadi bingung memperhatikan wajah tampan kekasihnya itu yang tampak kusut akhirnya bertanya.

"Ada apa Jae? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya. Jaehyun mengerjap sebelum menatap mata bulat Taeyong. Ia menatap bingung dan frustrasi pada manik itu.

Taeyong semakin tidak mengerti dan khawatir. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Cerita saja."

"A-anu hyung... aku bingung." Akhirnya Jaehyun menjawab. "Bingung? Kenapa?" Taeyong memandang serius pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengganggam tangan Taeyong yang di perban. "Hari ini adalah jadwal pertamaku menjadi MC di Show Champion."

"Hm, terus?" Taeyong masih belum mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau datang." Jawab Jaehyun agak cepat. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan membolos oleh ibunya di hadapan Taeyong.

Taeyong melongo mendengarnya. "Lah kenapa?"

"Hyung tidak ada kata selain kenapa gitu?" Jaehyun merengut. Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ok, apa alasanmu?"

"Akutidakmaumeninggalkanhyungdanbaby's" jawab Jaehyun terlampau cepat.

Taeyong mengerjap bodoh lagi. "Ya! Kau ini ngerap atau gimana sih?!"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Dan ia kembali menatap kekasihnya itu dengan wajah seriusnya.

Kali ini ia akan berujar dengan lambat.

"Aku...tidak...mau...-"

Taeyong ikut menganggukkan kepalanya setiap ejaan Jaehyun sangking seriusnya mendengarkan.

"-...meninggalkan...hyung..dan...baby's..."

Mata Taeyong berkedip - kedip lucu. Ia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Jaehyun, namun tidak ada satu kata pun lagi yang keluar dari sana.

"Udah, itu aja?"

Jaehyun mengangguk polos dengan wajahnya yang juga polos.

"Hahahaha..."

Taeyong ketawa garing yang malah membuat wajah tampan Jaehyun makin kusut. "Kok malah ketawa sih hyung?"

"Astaga Jaehyun kau ini jadi protektif sekali ya? Santai aja...aku, David and Davy akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Taeyong sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Jaehyun mendesah, "Setelah kejadian kemarin hyung masih bisa bilang baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong menatap kekasihnya itu sedikit gugup saat ia mendapat tatapan tajam. "Ok, ok..."

Ia mengambil segulung kertas yang cukup tebal di atas meja nakas lalu menyodorkannya di depan dada Jaehyun. "Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan, tapi Jaehyun...aku tidak sendiri disini. Ada Johnny dan Ten juga kakakku yang akan datang. Lagi pula Jaehyun disini banyak security yang bisa aku panggil kalau terjadi sesuatu." Jawab Taeyong sedikit bercanda.

Jaehyun menatap mata bulat kekasihnya itu dalam, Taeyong pun memberikannya senyumannya dan tatapan yakin. Jaehyun mengangguk kecil setelahnya, ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang sudah percaya padanya.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, ia merapikan kerah kemeja putih Jaehyun layaknya seorang istri. "Buat kami bangga, Jaehyun." Lirihnya. Jaehyun mengangguk dan ia mengecup lembut bibir Taeyong.

"Aku akan menjadi Dad yang membanggakan untuk kalian." Jawabnya semangat.

* * *

Keadaan yang sama di alami oleh Doyoung, sebagai Mama yang baru memiliki bayi berusia satu setengah bulan tentu saja banyak yang ia khawatirkan. Seperti bagaimana jika anaknya itu menangis saat tidak bersama dirinya, juga kalau anaknya itu ingin ASI langsung darinya, kalau rewel atau bahkan sakit. Doyoung tidak tenang rasanya.

Taeil yang ikut merasakan kegelisahan istrinya itu pun menghela napasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Doyoung yang masih mendekap bayinya dengan posesif.

"Doyoungie..jangan takut hm?"

"Hyung bagaimana aku tidak takut. Aku akan meninggalkan Hyoje."

"Hei, bicara apa sih kamu ini? Meninggalkan bagaimana? Kamu hanya akan memandu acara selama 90 menit dan itu pun seminggu sekali kan?" ujar Taeil dengan lembut.

"Hyung, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hyoje selama aku tidak disini bagaimana?"

"Hyoje kan bersamaku, memang kamu tidak percaya pada hyung ya?"

Doyoung menggeleng, ia tidak bermaksud meragukan Taeil. Selama tujuh bulan memandu rumah tangga bersama member tertua itu membuatnya semakin mengerti bagaimana sifat dan perilaku sang suami.

"Kalau begitu jangan meragu sayang. ayo tunjukkan kalau kau akan menjadi Mama yang membanggakan untuk anak kita, hm." Taeil memeluk Doyoung dari belakang. Doyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah kenapa kata-kata Taeil selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Dan yang membuatnya harus kembali yakin adalah mimpinya yang akan segera menjadi nyata.

Ia menatap wajah mungil putrinya, lalu menciumnya penuh sayang. "Gomawo hyung..." ujarnya. "Kenapa berterimakasih?" tanya Taeil bingung. "Karena hyung sudah berhasil membuatku tak ragu lagi."

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai suamimu." Jawabnya lagi. "Tapi, biasanya hyung kan tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan hyung pada orang lain." Jawab Doyoung. "Kamu kan istriku bukan orang lain." Jawab Taeil lagi.

Doyoung kembali merasakan pipinya memanas. Sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu, tapi entah kenapa ia terus saja blushing mendengarnya. "Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik saat bersamamu, sayang." lanjut Taeil sambil mengecup pipi Doyoung.

"Kalau begitu, ini waktunya aku menjemput Jaehyun di rumah sakit." Ujar Doyoung lalu membereskan kertas script dan lainnya yang bersangkutan dengan persiapan untuk Show Champion.

Taeil mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah...jangan lupa bawa jaket agar kau tidak kedinginan."

Doyoung mengangguk, iya menciumi putrinya yang kini sudah dalam gendongan sang suami. "Hyoje-ya, Mama jalan dulu yaa...nanti Hyoje nonton Mama di TV, ok?" ujar Doyoung sambil terkekeh melihat wajah putrinya yang sangat lucu.

Doyoung menatap Taeil dengan senyum kecilnya, "Hyung, aku berangkat." Pamitnya. Taeil mengangguk sebelum mengecup kening sang istri dengan sayang. "Hati-hati sayang. Fighting!"

Doyoung mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat di ruang santai ia bertemu pasangan Johnten. "Kalian mau kemana sudah rapi?" tanyanya basa-basi. "Kami mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk Taeyong hyung." Jawab Ten.

"Oh, bareng denganku?" tawar Doyoung. "Boleh." Jawab Johnny. Akhirnya ketiganya segera menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Taeyong di rawat.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Johnten segera melesat menuju kamar Taeyong dan bertepatan dengan Jaehyun yang langsung masuk mobil. Jaehyun menempatkan dirinya di samping kanan Doyoung. Dan mobil itu pun segera menuju Ilsan, dimana mereka akan memandu acara.

"Hai, Doyoung hyung." Sapanya. "Hai, Jae? Bagaimana kabar Taeyong dan kedua anakmu?" tanya Doyoung. Jaehyun tersenyum lirih, "Taeyong hyung sudah membaik tapi anak kami masih dalam inkubator." Jawabnya.

Doyoung tersenyum lirih, ia tahu ke khawatiran Jaehyun sebenarnya jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya. "Ku harap kau bisa lebih bersabar dan dapat profesional bersamaku hari ini." Ujar Doyoung.

Tentu saja, tak lama mobil itu pun hening. Jaehyun sibuk membaca script dan Doyoung melihat kamera pun bertanya pada Manager yang duduk di belakang. "Noona ini bisa di gunakan untuk interview sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, gunakan saja." Jawabnya singkat. Doyoung mengangguk, ia pun menyalakan kamera itu. dia terkejut ketika kamera merekam bersamaan dengan mobil yang masuk ke terowongan dan membuat rekamannya menjadi gelap.

 _ **Camera on**_

" _Oouu..."_

" _Bisakah kalian melihatku?"_ tanyanya seolah pada penggemar yang menonton siarannya _._

" _Tidak bisa?"_

" _Hana...dul..set..."_

" _Tadaaa.._." saat mobil keluar dari terowongan ia tersenyum pada kamera.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,, Doyoung imnida."_

" _Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku memvideokan diriku sekarang. Biar aku jelaskan."_ Ia menampilkan sebuah script yang di pegangnya di hadapan kamera.

" _MC – self cam, MC Doyoung dan Jaehyun, tunjukkan apa yang kalian lakukan di hari pertama kalian bekerja."_ Doyoung membacakan kalimat di sana.

" _Ini juga misinya, saling memberikan pesan support satu sama lain tapi kamu juga harus merahasiakannya satu sama lain."_ Tambahnya lagi.

" _Tempat kita menuju sekarang-"_

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun muncul di sebelahnya. _"Annyeonghaseyo, ini rahasia tapi aku sudah mendengar semuanya."_ Ucap Jaehyun dan tersenyum jahil pada kamera.

" _Ok, sekarang kita akan melakukan interview bersama Jaehyun."_ Akhirnya Doyoung mengarahkan kamera pada Jaehyun.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, aku partnernya Doyoung."_

" _Partner?"_

" _Soulmate."_ Benah Jaehyun

" _Soulmate?"_ tanya Doyoung lagi.

" _Yeah, aku MC Jaehyun."_

" _Ya.."_ sahut Doyoung.

" _Tempat kita menuju sekarang adalah Ilsan MBC Dream Center."_ Kata Jaehyun

" _Bagaimana kita bisa ke Ilsan MBC Dream Center? Lewat Jalur 3 subway?"_ tanya Doyoung.

" _Itu benar, di depan pintu keluar nomor 2 stasiun Jeongbalsan, jalur 3. So, ayo datang untuk bermain dengan kita."_ Ujar Jaehyun santai.

" _Yeah...Hari ini adalah hari pertama broadcast kita."_ Kata Doyoung lagi.

" _Yeah..itu benar._ " Jawab Jaehyun. _"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_ tanya Doyoung pada Jaehyun. _"Kita bekerja keras sudah untuk mempersiapkan ini. Benarkan hyung?"_ jawab Jaehyun. _"Ya, benar."_

" _Aku berharap kita tidak gugup dan dapat melakukannya dengan baik-baik saja. Fighting!"_ Kata Jaehyun. Dalam hati Doyoung terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaehyun, rasanya tidak kebayang orang yang dihadapannya ini sudah menjadi seorang ayah beranak dua. Wajahnya masih sangat imut begitu.

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan hyung sendiri?_ " tanya Jaehyun. Kali ini Jaehyun yang memegang kamera dan mengarahkan pada Doyoung. _"Aku...baik-baik saja."_ Jujur, dia sedikit tidak yakin.

" _Te..tenang..yaaa tenang.."_ tapi dia kembali teringat dengan Taeil. Dan ia menampilkan senyum kecilnya.

Jaehyun mengarahkan kameranya pada dirinya sendiri. _"Ini sudah tepat tiga menit sejak Doyoung hyung membaca Script. Seperti yang di harapkan...dan benar...dia menutup matanya.."_

Kamera itu merekam Doyoung yang tengah memegang script dengan kepala menunduk. Yah, kayaknya sih Doyoung malah tidur. Doyoung bangun lagi dan kembali membaca script. _"...Yeah dan dia kembali membaca scriptnya."_

" _Sekarang semuanya baik."_ Doyoung kembali berbicara. Dan keduanya terkekeh kecil.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan rekamannya untuk mengisi BTS MC.

(Bisa liat sendiri video aslinya di youtube Show Champion Backstage – SM rookies Doyoung & Jaehyun. Sambungin aja sama FF ini XD)

 _ **Camera off**_

* * *

"Jen, kenapa kita ke sini?"

Pertanyaa yang di lontarkan Jaemin hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman kecil oleh Jeno. "Emang kenapa? Kamu gak suka?" tanya Jeno balik.

"Ani, aku suka. Tapi ini kan sudah jam delapan malam. Kalau kita dicari sama hyungdeul bagaimana?"

"Tenang, aku dah izin kok sama Mark hyung." Tangan besar Jeno menggenggam tangan mungilnya lalu membawa masuk namja manis itu ke dalam sebuah Cafe kecil yang berlokasi tidak jauh dengan sekolah mereka.

Musim dingin yang belum berakhir membuat keduanya kedinginan, dan satu hal yang membuat mereka merutuk adalah saat mereka melupakan jaket tebal saat ini.

Jeno membawa Jaemin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi disana. "Chakkaman, ne!" ujar Jeno sebelum kembali bangkit diri menuju kasir.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya guna menghangatkan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jeno datang dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi 2 gelas Latte dan sepiring macaron

Jaemin menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar, dan Jeno terkekeh melihat binar di mata kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kamu suka." Ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Ya, kalau sampai kau tidak tahu maka aku akan memecatmu sebagai kekasihku." Jawab Jaemin dengan mata memincing lucu.

Ia mencomot macaronnya dan Jeno menyeruputnya Lattenya. Jaemin kembali menatap Jeno.

"Aku baru tahu tentang Cafe ini." Ucapnya. Jeno mengedikkan bahunya, "Cafe ini mungkin baru di buka seminggu yang lalu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik membawaku ke sini?" tanya Jaemin lagi. "Kata teman sekelasku, cafe yang baru buka yang dekat sekolah itu memiliki suasana yang cukup bagus."

Jaemin membenarkan dalam hati, Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar ini memiliki interior Eropa yang cukup bagus. Dengan obor kecil yang menyala di dinding cafe yang berwarna coklat tua itu menambah kesan hangat di musim dingin ini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jeno saat melihat senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibir ranum Jaemin,

"Ya, temanmu itu benar. Kau harus sering-sering mengajakku ke sini, Jen." Ujar Jaemin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau kau membawa dompet juga lain kali." Jeno menyeringai jahil.

Bibir cherry itu mengerucut. "Pelit sekali, sih."

"I'm Just kidding, babe."

"Oh ya, Jen. Aku sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraanmu waktu lalu bersama Johnny hyung dan Mark hyung, kalian bicara apa sih?" tanyanya.

Jeno kembali mengingat. "Yang dimana?"

"Yang di rumah sakit saat menjenguk Taeyong hyung kemarin."

Jeno berjengit kecil saat ingatan itu kembali beputar. "Ah itu...ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyebab Taeyong hyung masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Jeno.

Jaemin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan serius. "Apa? Ceritakan padaku!" tuntutnya.

"Ok, ok, jadi...malam dimana Taeyong hyung melakukan proses persalinan, sudah terjadi sesuatu di mansion." Mulai Jeno ikut serius.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kita tidak tahu apa-apa?" Jaemin mengerjap bingung.

"Sabar Jaem...biar aku jelaskan satu-persatu ok." Tutur Jeno gemas.

"Malam itu ternyata Koeun Noona berhasil lepas dari pengawasan polisi, sebelumnya dia juga sudah bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk menyelidiki yang menjadi penyebab kasusnya terbongkar. Ia juga menyelidiki tempat tinggal kita. Lalu dia datang ke mansion dan meretas semua applikasi keamanan dan memutuskan arus listrik. Kau ingatkan saat kau berteriak padaku karena merasa kedinginan?" tanya Jeno.

Jaemin mengangguk, dia masih sangat ingat kala malam itu. Ia merasa penghangat ruangan mati tiba-tiba. Dan ia sempat meminta untuk pindah ke kamar Jisung.

"Nah, untung kamu tidak jadi pindah kamar kan? Coba kalau jadi, kamu bisa jadi korbannya juga, Jaem. Kamu tahu kenapa?"

Jaemin menggeleng. Duh...kenapa jadi kayak cerita horor sih...

"Koeun Noona yang membuat Taeyong hyung menjadi seperti itu. Katanya sih, dia mendorong Taeyong hyung hingga jatuh dari tangga, lalu Ten hyung kena sambitan lilin menyala dan Johnny hyung kena lemparan vas bunga. Koeun Noona emang berniat bunuh kita semua, terutama Yuta hyung. Beruntungnya, saat itu Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung sedang menginap di rumah keluarga Ji. Dan Doyoung hyung yang melaporkan kejadian itu pada Hansol hyung, hingga semua tindakan Koeun Noona dapat dicegah sebelum semakin anarkis." Jelas Jeno panjang lebar.

"Omo...kenapa terdengar horor sekali? Dan kenapa kita tidak mengetahui apa-apa sebelumnya?"

"Kejadian itu dini hari saat kita tertidur, dan kau lupa kalau hampir semua ruangan di mansion itu kedap suara?" Jeno melengos. Namja manis itu meringis, dia lupa yang satu itu.

"Jadi itu juga alasan kenapa Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung bolak balik ke kantor polisi kenarin?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

Jeno mengangguk. "Lalu apa kasusnya sudah selesai?"

"Molla, tapi yang pasti Koeun Noona sudah di tangani polisi." Jawabnya.

"Ah..syukurlah." Jaemin mendesah lega. Tiba-tiba ia berpindah duduk di samping sang kekasih. Jeno mengernyit menatap kekasihnya yang kini malah memeluknya erat.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku jadi takut. Pokoknya aku mau disamping Jeno terus mulai sekarang!" jawab Jaemin dengan wajah memerah. Ia sedikit malu tapi ia jujur kalau ia takut.

Jeno terbahak mendengarnya. "Tentu saja... aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku ini terluka." Jeno membalas pelukan Jaemin lalu mencium sayang kening Jaemin.

Dan Jaemin hanya tersenyum dalam rengkuhan sang kekasih.

* * *

"Annyeong Taeyong hyung."

Taeyong hyung yang tengah makan malam di atas ranjang rawatnya menoleh pada asal suara. ia melambaikan tangannya pada Mark dan Donghyuck yang menjenguknya.

"Hai, Mark, Donghyuck. Kalian tidak pulang ke mansion?" tanyanya. Mark dan Dognghyuck menggeleng, keduanya duduk di sofa dekat ranjang.

"Kami akan disini menemani hyung." Jawab Mark. "Tapi Donghyuck kan masih akan sekolah besok." Ujar Taeyong.

"Memang, dan aku akan berangkat dari sini hyung." Jawab Donghyuck. Taeyong mengangguk, namja manis itu menelan obat yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci, namun demi Jaehyun dan kedua anaknya ia harus menelannya.

"Johnten hyung sama Hanyu hyung mana?" tanya Donghyuck lagi. ia celingukan mencari keempat kakaknya itu yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menemani Taeyong.

"Hansol hyung dan Yuta baru saja pulang tak lama kalian datang. Johnny dan Ten sedang mengecek keadaan David dan Davy." Jawab Taeyong, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku juga mau menjenguk Jung Twins, hyung." Pinta Donghyuck. Ia menatap Taeyong penuh harap agar diperbolehkan.

"Besok aja ya...lagian mungkin sebentar lagi Johnny dan Ten kembali." Jawab Taeyong. Bukannya melarang, tapi memang ini sudah habis waktu dari jam besuk untuk anaknya itu. johnny dan Ten mereka tadi menjadi perwakilan Jaehyun untuk melihat kondisi anaknya itu.

"Tapi hyung..." rengeknya. Ia melirik Mark meminta bantuan. Dan dasarnya Mark sudah mengantuk, jadi ia hanya menanggapi Donghyuck datar. Dan namja manis itu mencebikkan bibirnya tak puas dengan respon Mark.

"Besok pulang sekolah, ok." Bujuk Taeyong. Dari pada Donghyuck, sebenarnya ia lah yang lebih kepengen melihat anaknya. Ia jadi iri dengan Yuta dan Doyoung yang bisa langsung memeluk anak mereka begitu sudah lahir. Tapi ya..namanya takdir setiap orang kan berbeda.

Tak lama Johnny dan Ten pun datang. Mereka menyapa Donghyuck dan Mark dengan senyuman manisnya. Ten mengernyit melihat salah satu adiknya itu malah cemberut. "Donghyuck kenapa?"

Yang ditanya malah makin merajuk. "Aku juga mau melihat David dan Davy." Adunya. Johnny duduk di samping Mark yang sudah menuju alam mimpi. "Ini, hyung tadi sempat memfoto David dan Davy." Ujarnya lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Donghyuck.

Dengan helaan nafas ia membuka ponsel hyungnya itu dan memeriksa galerinya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka John?" tanya Taeyong. Johnny dan Ten tersenyum manis. "Tenang hyung, bayi kalian baik-baik saja." Jawab Ten.

"Ya, perkembangan mereka sangat pesat." Tambah Johnny. Taeyong mendesah lega. Ia yakin putra putrinya pasti kuat dan mampu bertahan.

"David sama Davy mungil banget." Gemes Donghyuck. "Tapi apa mereka gak kesakitan ya hyung pake selang begitu?" Tanya Donghyuck sambil meringis.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, mereka tidak akan dapat nutrisi, Hyuck-ah." Jawab Taeyong.

Donghyuck mengangguk paham, "Ok, segeralah tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah." Johnny kembali mengambil ponselnya yang di genggam Donghyuck. Dan namja manis itu menurut, ia langsung merebahlan dirinya di sofa bed tepat samping Mark.

"Taeyong-ah, kami pulang. Annyeong." Kata Ten. "Ya, sebentar lagi, Jaehyun akan datang." Lanjut Johnny. Taeyong mempersilahkan keduanya. Johnny dan Ten pun keluar dari kamar.

Tak lama sepasang kekasih itu pulang, Jaehyun akhirnya pulang. Namja tampan itu menatap sang kekasih dengan mata lelahnya. "Hyung..." lirihnya. Taeyong mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak lebih berisik lalu melirik Mark dan Donghyuck yang tengah tertidur.

"Mereka menginap disini?" bisik Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk dan ia memberikan ruang pada Jaehyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Ne, biarlah aku juga sudah rindu dengan mereka." Taeyong tersenyum.

"Aku melihat penampilanmu tadi, itu cukup bagus Jaehyun." Katanya tulus. "Aku senang jika hyung puas dengan penampilanku hari ini." Jawab Jaehyun, ia menatap mata bulat sang kekasih penuh rasa sayangnya.

"Jae, eomma kenapa tidak pernah ke sini lagi?" tanya Taeyong. "Itu karena keluarga kita sedamg menyiapkan pernikahan kita bersama keluarga Ji dan Nakamoto." Jawab Jaehyun. "Kita jadi nikah bareng pasangan Hansol Yuta?" tanya Taeyong exited.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya pernikahan ini akan jadi ramai hyung." Ujarnya. "Memangnya kita mengundang siapa saja?" Taeyong memenuhi atensinya pada Jaehyun. "Kerabat dari masing-masing keluarga dan SM ENT... tentu saja." Jaehyun terlihat berpikir.

"Serius? Kalau pernikahan kita tersorot kamera bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong sedikit horor. "Tidak akan hyung, setiap tamu yang datang harus memberikan kartu khusus yang sudah tertera di dalam kartu undangan, jadi sudah pasti terdata di dalamnya." Jelas Jaehyun.

"Lalu konsep apa yang akan kita pakai?"

"Disney princess." Jawab Jaehyun acuh. Taeyong menganga tak percaya. "Jinjja?!"

Jaehyun membentuk piece di kedua jarinya dengan wajah serius. "Tapi kenapa harus itu...?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kita ini kan hanya mengikuti tema Hansol hyung sebenarnya, karena awalnya mereka yang akan menikah. Dan kita tidak bisa mengubah lagi karena mereka sudah mulai mendekor." Jawab Jaehyun lagi.

"Lalu princess siapa?"

"Yuta hyung mengusung tema Frozen."

"Elsa dan Anna?" ia mencoba memastikan. "Yaiyalah hyung, masa Ariel." Jawab Jaehyun malas.

Taeyong mengerang, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan temanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku hyung." Ujar Jaehyun tulus. Ia tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple manisnya. Taeyong yang cemberut kembali menatap sang kekasih. Ia menghela nafas kecil lalu bersender pada bahu sang kekasih.

"Ya, dan terimakasih sudah menjaga kepercayaanku, Jaehyun-ah." Balasnya.

* * *

"Pam...pam..pam.."

Suara derai tawa khas bayi dan orang dewasa terdengar dari salah satu kamar di mansion itu. Yang dewasa asyik menggoda bayinya yang sengaja ia tengkurapkan di atas dadanya dengan posisinya yang juga rebahan di atas ranjang besarnya.

Sedari tadi ia bermain dengan bayi berusia tiga bulan itu sekaligus mengamati perkembangan sang anak. Saat tangan mungil bayinya terjatuh di atas bibirnya, ia sengaja menggerakkan mulutnya dan membuat suara yang membuat bayi mungil terpekik kecil dan tertawa.

Dan Appa muda itu semakin semangat melihat perkembangan putranya. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal membuat wajahnya memfokus pada wajah sang bayi. Ia mengangkat tubuh bayinya agar semakin mendekat.

"Aaaaakk!" bayi itu mengangkat kepalanya hingga 90 derajat dan menatap wajah sang Appa. Mata bulatnya berbinar membuat yang melihat semakin gemas. Dengan berbaring di atas perut, ia dapat mendukung dirinya sendiri di atas siku dan menaikkan dadanya.

"Danny... Appa menyayangimu..." ucap Hansol lalu mencium kening sang putra. Hansol meletakkan kembalinya putranya di atas ranjang. Lalu ia memutar mainan gantung berwarna-warni hingga fokus Daniel teralih pada mainan gantung itu.

Kaki dan tangan Daniel mulai bermain dengan mainan gantung itu, kadang teriakan lirih dan senyuman lebar Daniel ikut menyertai di dalamnya. Hansol tidak menyia-nyiakan moment itu, ia menyalakan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan Instagram yang ia buat diam-diam untuk putranya.

Ia merekam kegiatan Daniel dengan durasi 60 detik. Lalu terkekeh melihat kegemasan putranya. "Aigoo...neomu kyeopta." Ujarnya. Tak lupa ia menuliskan Caption. _"Three month's with Baby Danny...our little Angel_ _"_

Yuta yang baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya menatap sang kekasih dan putranya itu dengan senyum kecil. Kaki rampingnya berjalan menghampiri kedua orang terkasihnya. Senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya melihat interaksi keduanya.

Tak lama ia mengernyit melihat apa yang di lakukan sang calon suami bersama ponsel pintarnya. "Sejak kapan hyung membuat Instagram?" tanyanya.

Hansol terlonjak baru menyadari eksistensi Yuta di sana. "Yuta kau mengagetkanku..." desahnya sambil mengelus dada. Yuta nyengir lucu, "Mian, salah sendiri serius banget." Jawab Yuta.

Namja manis itu menimang bayinya. Yuta yang melihat mata putranya menyayu pun mengambil botol susu sang putra di meja nakas. Ia mendekatkan dot susu itu ke mulut mungil sang putra hingga sang putra berhasil meminum susunya.

"Aku baru saja membuatnya tiga minggu yang lalu." Jawab Hansol sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan applikasi Instagram. Yuta mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Hansol.

"Bukannya kita ngga boleh bikin aku sendiri sebelum kita resmi debut? Dan bahkan sudah debut saja, belum tentu langsung boleh." Kata Yuta, ia melihat – lihat isi Instagram yang ber –ID _jidanny14_ itu.

"Aku tahu...tapi ini bukan akun milikku. Ini akun aku buat untuk Danny, menurutmu bagus tidak?" tanya Hansol lagi. semua isi post akun Ig itu berisi tentang putranya, Daniel. Mulai dari hasil USG janin berusia 4 bulan, 7 bulan, hari pertama Daniel lahir ke dunia, usia anaknya berumur 1 bulan, 2 bulan dengan berbagai ekspresi dan tumbuh kembang putranya tertampang jelas disana, dan yang terakhir adalah tadi.

"Siapa Danny? Kenapa fotonya foto Daniel semua?" tanya Yuta bingung. Hansol terkekeh, "Danny itu nama kesayanganku untuk our baby Daniel, dear." Namja tampan itu berhasil mencuri cubitan dari hidung bangir itu.

Yuta mengangguk mengerti, "Owh...jadi begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Followers-nya sudah lumayan banyak juga ya, like-nya juga." Ia tersenyum melihat banyaknya orang yang menyukai putranya.

"Tentu saja, Daniel kita kan lucu." Hansol mendekap Yuta dari belakang dengan pelan, ia tidak mau menganggu putranya yang sudah berada dalam alam mimpinya.

"E-eh, ini! Sejak kapan Yumin Noona dan Hinata-nii pacaran?" heboh Yuta tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sengaja melihat spam komentar dari Yumin sang general manager dengan sahabatnya Hinata yang kini juga sudah kembali aktif bekerja.

Hansol ikut memperhatikan Yuta yang kini menstalk akun Ig milik Hinata. Dan namja manis itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat banyak foto mesra bertebaran antara sahabatnya dengan managernya. "Woah...mereka sudah menjalani hubungan sejak dua bulan lalu tapi tidak ada yang mengabariku." Geram Yuta.

"Awas saja akan ku teror mereka nanti." Ujar Yuta sebal. Hansol tertawa kecil, "Aigoo Chagiya, kenapa kau malah mengurus hubungan orang lain? Hubungan kita bagaimana?" Hansol menatap Yuta sayu.

"Hubungan kita kan sudah jelas, kita akan menikah kan." Jawab Yuta acuh. "Overconfidents, hm?" goda Hansol.

"Apa maksud hyung? Hyung punya kekasih lain selain aku ya?" Yuta menatap Hansol garang. Namja bermata lebar itu menelan ludahnya kasar, ia hanya bercanda tapi reaksi Yuta wow sekali.

"Aku hanya bercanda, dear. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari kamu apa lagi sudah ada Danny." Jawab Hansol serius dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Hm awas saja kalau hyung berbohong." Hansol mencium calon istrinya itu dengan gemas.

"Btw, Taeil juga buat akun untuk Hyoje loh... tapi di private." Kata Hansol. "Kenapa di private?" tanya Yuta heran. "Soalnya Taeil hyung juga mem-post foto Doyoung saat hamil. Mulai dari 2 bulan sampai 9 bulan." Jawab Hansol.

"Jadi semacam perkembangan kehamilan Doyoung begitu?"

Hansol mengangguki. "Biar ku tebak, pasti sebentar lagi Jaehyun juga akan membuat akun seperti hyung dan Taeil hyung."

"Mungkin..." jawab Hansol acuh.

Yuta mengembalikan ponsel Hansol lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Daniel yang sudah tertidur. Kini mereka bersiap untuk menjalajahi alam mimpi. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan menatap Daniel. Putra mereka yang kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Seseorang yang tak pernah di sangka akan hadir untuk mengikat mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melahirkannya ke dunia..." lirih namja manis itu dengan mata memandang lurus penuh ke kaguman pada sang bayi.

"Dan aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki dua malaikat seperti kalian." Lanjut Hansol menatap mata doe di hadapannya juga putranya secara bergantian.

Senyum manis di berikannya pada Hansol. "Aku sangat mencintai kalian." Ujarnya.

"Aku lebih mencintai kalian lebih dari apapun di dunia ini." Hansol mengecup kening Yuta dan Daniel begantian. Keduanya tersenyum manis dan tertawa lirih. Sungguh akhir percakapan yang manis di anatara keduanya.

* * *

2 hari Kemudian….

Dua orang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP itu. Ditangan kanan mereka terdapat bayi perempuan dan laki-laki dalam balutan kain berwarna abu-abu dan biru muda dengan topi berwarna sama seperti kain yang digunakannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur dipinggir ranjang rumah sakit dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua perawat itu berjalan menuju lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Tangannya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk mengguncang bahu lelaki tersebut.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan guncangan pelan dibahunya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap perawat itu dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Maaf Jaehyun-ssi jika saya mengganggu anda. Bayi anda tidak mau berhenti menangis dari tadi, sepertinya bayi anda sedang ingin bersama anda." Ujar salah satu perawat itu sopan.

Jaehyun mengucek kedua matanya pelan. "Bayi ku ? bukankah mereka sedang di inkubator ?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi Jaehyun-ssi. Bayi anda sudah sehat, semua organ tubuhnya juga sudah berfungsi dengan baik."

"Jinjja ? apa itu artinya aku bisa membawa mereka pulang ?"

"Ya. tentu saja."

Perawat itu menyerahkan David kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun menerima bayinya pelan. Matanya menatap kagum pada wajah polos bayinya yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Dan satu perawat lagi membaringkan Davy di sebeah Taeyong yang masih tertidur.

"Baiklah Jaehyun-ssi kami permisi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami kerjakan."

"Ya terima kasih suster."

"Sama-sama Jaehyun-ssi. Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan anda bisa memanggil kami. Permisi"

Kedua perawat itu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih memandangi wajah kedua bayinya.

"Lihatlah hyung, David terlihat mirip seperti dirimu. Dan Davy terlihat seperti diriku." Ujar Jaehyun seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taeyong.

Jaehyun memperhatikan Davy disamping Taeyong. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Davy dan mencium pipi gembil bayi berumurdua minggu itu dengan lembut. Bayi itu memberikan respon dengan menggerakan wajahnya sedikit. Jaehyun tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi Davy. Bayi itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah telunjuk sang ayah. Bibirnya bergerak lucu membuat gerakan menghisap. Jaehyun menarik telunjuknya kembali. Bayi mungil itu membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menatap orang dewasa di depannya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Wahh anak Dad sudah bangun rupanya. Apa tidur mu nyenyak baby girl? " ujarnya seraya tersenyum kearah bayi berumur dua minggu itu. Jaehyun tertawa pelan saat bayinya merespon dengan senyuman imut di wajahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"huks.. huks.. oekk.. oekkk…"

Jaehyun terlihat panik saat mendengar bayinya menangis cukup kencang. "sshhh…shhh cup cup.. Dad disini sayang, sudah ya berhenti menangisnya, jika Davy menangis nanti Mom terbangun… sudah ya shh.. ssh.." bukannya diam tetapi bayi berumur dua minggu itu malah menangis semakin kencang.

Dan benar saja, mata bulat Taeyong terbuka. Ia perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati seorang bayi mungil berbalut kain berwarna biru muda. "Jae.." matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Gendong lah hyung, Davy menangis sedari tadi." Ujar Jaehyun. Jaehyun sendiri menimang David dan berusaha David tidak ikut menangis.

Taeyong tersenyum haru menatap wajah putrinya. dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat Davy ke gendongannya. "Ssshh...uljima hm...ini Mom, Davy-ya." Lirih Taeyong pada bayinya.

Taeyong menyusui Davy dan berhasil bayi itu berhenti menangis. "Bagaimana keadaan David?" tanya Taeyong sambil menatap putranya dalam dekapan Jaehyun.

"Untungnya dia tidak terganggu hyung. Hyung, David sangat mirip denganmu, Aigoo..." Gemas Jaehyun. Ia mendekatkan wajah tampan putranya pada sang kekasih. Taeyong tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Davy juga sangat mirip denganmu." Adu Taeyong.

Keduanya tersenyum lebar menyambut kehadiran putra putri mereka yang akhirnya bisa melihat dunia luar dengan bebas.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan dokter Song menyatakan kalau David, Davy dan Taeyong sudah boleh pulang. Ya, sejak kedua bayi yang lahir secara prematur itu akhirnya terbebas dari inkubator.

Taeyong pun sama, tubuhnya sudah kembali sehat meski hanya tinggal bekas jahitan Caesarnya saja yang belum mengering karena memang prosesnya agak lama.

Tentu saja kedua hal ini di sambut hangat oleh Keluar Lee, keluarga Jung dan member SMROOKIES lainnya. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di dalam kamar Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Lihat lah, David sangat mirip dengan Taeyong sementara Davy mirip dengan Jaehyun. Tampan dan cantik sekali." Kata Hansol sambil mengamati David yang di gendongan Jaehyun dan Davy di gendongan Taeyong.

Kedua bayi itu masih tertidur dengan damai. "Iya mereka sangat lucu." Ujar Doyoung.

"Wah aku memiliki empat adik yang lucu-lucu, terima kasih hyungdeul!" Jisung berujar girang. Mata sipitnya membulat antusias pada ke dua bayi mungil itu. Sedang yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum melihat Jisung.

"Cie Jisung usah jadi hyung dan oppa!" Goda Jaemin sambil menoel pipi tembam Jisung dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya. Jisung hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi.

"Pasti mansion akan semakin ramai..." ucap Ten.

"Annyeong!"

Suara Irene yang bercampur dengan suara gaduh lainnya mengalihkan perhatian belasan pasang mata disana. Member rookies tersenyum melihat kedatangan lima gadis cantik disana.

Dan ke lima gadis itu tersenyum riang pada mereka. "Hei lama tidak bertemu dongsaengdeul!" Ucap Irene lagi.

"Hallo juga Noona, senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Jawab mereka.

Member RV lainnya segera mengerubuni Taeyong. "Aigoo Taeyong - ah, apa ini bayi kembar kalian?" Ujar Joy dengan wajah berbinar pada kedua bayi dalam gendongan orangtua mereka.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Ne noona. Ini kedua bayi kami." Jawabnya.

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya Wendy yang kini sudah menggendong David. "Yang Noona gendong namanya David Jung dan yang Taeyong hyung gendong, Davy Jung." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Wah laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka sangat lucu." Ujar Yeri. "Taeyong - ah, aku ingin menggendong Davy." Pinta Joy. Taeyong menyerahkan diri Davy pada Joy dan diterima yeoja itu dengan senang hati.

"Btw, Daniel juga makin berat ya..." ujar Irene pada Yuta. Ia juga sedang menggendong Daniel. Dan Seulgi menggendong Hyoje.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Eomma?" Tanya Irene pada mereka.

Yuta, Doyoung, dan Taeyong saling bertatapan. Lalu mereka tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Luar biasa. "

"Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saat kita melihat bayi yang kita perjuangkan dalam kandungan selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan sudah terlahir dan berada dalam dekapan kita." Jelas Yuta.

"Rasanya aku kalah dengan kalian." Ujar Wendy dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Iya, kalian yang lebih muda tapi sudah memiliki anak." Jawab Seulgi lagi.

"Kalau begitu menyusul saja." Jawab Johnny enteng.

"Entah kau ini memberi saran atau menyindir Johnny." Jawab Joy. "Loh, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Johnny polos.

"Yaiyalah, mau bikin sama siapa? Pasangan aja mereka belum punya." Asal Ten. Seketika ke lima gadis itu menatap tajam pada namja mungil itu.

"O-ou..." Ten mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menatap canggung pada ke lima sunbaenya itu. Sepertinya dia salah bicara.

Yumin yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Ten hanya menoyor kepala anak itu. "Makanya kalau punya mulut tuh di saring." Bisiknya.

"Oh ya, Taeyong Oppa Jaehyun Oppa kami memiliki hadiah untuk kedua bayi kalian. Jja! Ambillah." Ungkap Yeri lalu memberikan dua buah bingkisan besar pada mereka. Jaehyun menerima bingkisan itu dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo RV-deul." Jawab Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Ke lima gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi. Mereka kini asik bermain dengan empat bayi lucu dalam gendongan masing-masing. Senyum, canda, tawa kini menjadi satu di antara mereka.

* * *

Hari yang paling di tunggu oleh kedua pasangan HanYu dan JaeYong akhirnya datang juga. Malam ini akan dipersatukan dua pasangan secara resmi. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Muali dari kerabat hingga teman bisinis kolega ayah mereka. Para staff dan artis SM ENT pun turut hadir di tengah – tengah mereka.

Hansol dan Jaehyun sudah berdiri di altar masing-masing yang bersebelahan di temani oleh seorang pastur. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu pasangan mereka yang akan di gandeng oleh sang ayah.

Member SMROOKIES lainnya sudah menunggu di bangku tamu. Doyoung dan Taeil terlihat memangku Hyoje dan Daniel sedangkan, Johnny dan Ten menimang Jung Twins. Minirookies pun juga sudah siap di bangku masing-masing.

Hansol menatap Jaehyun yang sudah memakai tuxedo hitam di sebrangnya dengan gugup. sungguh ia bisa menyadari kalau tangan Jaehyun juga bergetar sama sepertinya. Ia terkekeh kecil, kiranya kedua pangeran ini masih sangat nervous.

Berbeda dengan Taeyong dan Yuta. Kedua calon mempelai yang sudah seperti princess itu menatap bayangan mereka dengan raut wajah tak bisa di artikan. Yuta dengan gaun Elsa dan Taeyong dengan gaun Anna.

Entahlah, walau mereka juga yeoja sebenarnya namun mereka tetap merasa aneh. Mungkin karena mereka juga sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian namja, jadi merasa risih seperti ini. Tapi mereka harus professional dengan acara mereka sendiri kan?

"Yuta-ya, kau sudah siap?"'

"Taeyong-ah."

Kedua panggilan dari Appa mereka membuat mereka menoleh pada pintu. "Ne, Appa. Kami sudah siap." Jawab keduanya. Kedua namja paruh baya itu menjemput mereka. Yuta dan Taeyong di gandeng oleh kedua Appa mereka menuju taman belakang mansion yang sudah di dekor seindah mungkin.

Tepat mereka memasuki ruang acara, para tamu menyambut keduanya. Seketika mata mereka fokus pada pasangan mereka masing-masing. Yuta menatap Hansol yang kini berdiri gagah di depan altar dengan Tuxedo putihnya, terlihat begitu menawan.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun penuh kekaguman. Kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya masih di bilang anak kecil, kini terlihat begitu dewasa di altar sana. Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang di jambul ke atas.

Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum. Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kekasih mereka. Genggaman mereka berpindah dari sang Appa kini berada di genggaman sang calon suami.

"Ku percayakan anakku padamu." Ujar kedua Appa itu berbarengan pada Hansol dan Jaehyun. Dan dengan lembut tapi tegas keduanya menjawab. "Tentu, aku akan menjaga anakmu dengan nyawaku."

Saat keempat mempelai itu sudah berada di altar masing-masing. Kini mereka berhadapan, saling menggengam tangan dan bertatapan saling kagum.

Sang Pastur memulai acara pernikahan itu dengan beberapa doa. "Pada pernikahan yang suci ini, yaitu di Seoul. pada hari Sabtu, tanggal 21 Februari 2015 akan dipersatukan. Dua pasangan yaitu, Ji Hansol dengan Nakamoto Yuta dan Jung Jaehyun dengan Lee Taeyong. Dan untuk mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mengucapkan janji suci anda dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

Hansol menatap Yuta dengan segenap jiwanya begitu juga dengan Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong. Kedua tangan mereka menggenggam tangan calon istri mereka di depan dada mereka. keduanya pun mengambil nafas, dan sekarang saatnya mereka mengucapkan janji sucinya dihadapan keluarga, sahabat, dan para tamu.

"Aku, Ji Hansol menerimamu, Nakamoto Yuta menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk di kasihi dan diperhatikan, seperti Tuhan mengasihi hamba-Nya, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah Tuhan dan iman kepercayaanku pada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

"Aku, Jung Jaehyun menerimamu, Lee Taeyong menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk di kasihi dan diperhatikan, seperti Tuhan mengasihi hamba-Nya, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah Tuhan dan iman kepercayaanku pada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

Mereka mengucapkannya di saat yang bersamaan dengan begitu lancar. Keseriusan terpancar jelas dari matanya saat ia melantunkan janji sucinya membuat hati Yuta dan Taeyong menghangat.

"Yuta-ssi dan Taeyong-ssi, sekarang giliran kalian untuk mengucapkan janji suci dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan." Lanjut pendeta menatap keduanya.

Yuta dan Taeyong menatap Hansol dan Jaehyun dengan binar indahnya, dan dengan senyum terpancar mereka berjanji...

"Aku, Nakamoto Yuta menerimamu, Ji Hansol menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan, seperti Tuhan mengasihi hamba-Nya, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah Tuhan dan iman kepercayaanku pada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

"Aku, Lee Taeyong menerimamu, Jung Jaehyun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan, seperti Tuhan mengasihi hamba-Nya, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah Tuhan dan iman kepercayaanku pada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

Segala beban dalam benaknya menghilang dalam sekejap dalam jiwanya. Janji yang telah terucap itu kini menjadi sumpah sehidup semati mereka.

"Kedua mempelai bisa saling memasangkan cincin dan mempelai pria di perbolehkan mencium mempelai wanita." Ujar sang pendeta. Mark berjalan menuju pasangan Jaeyong dan Jeno berjalan menuju pasangan HanYu di altar dengan membawa sekotak cincin di atas nampan. Hansol dan Jaehyun membuka kotak cincin itu dan memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan berlian membentuk inisial nama mereka di sana. mereka memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan Yuta dan Taeyong. Cincinnya sangat cocok dan terlihat sangat cantik bersama kedua namja manis itu.

Giliran Yuta dan Taeyong yang memsangkan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar pada jari manis tangan kanan Hansol dan Jaehyun. Taeyong bernafas lega ketika cincin itu terlihat pas Jaehyun dengan yang sudah menjadi suami sahnya. Mark dan Jeno mundur kembali ke tempat duduknya sesudah kedua mempelai itu memakai cincin.

Hansol danJaehyun menatap sang istri dan mulai mempersempit jarak tubuh keduanya. Dengan segenap hati mereka mencium kening istri mereka, menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai pasangan mereka dengan nama Tuhan-nya dan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Yuta meneteskan air mata bahagianya saat Hansol menciumnya penuh cinta. Ini sungguh hari paling indah dalam hidupnya. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada pemuda yang kini telah meminangnya, Ji Hansol.

"Dengan demikian, dalam nama Tuhan, saya Kim Injae sebagai hamba Tuhan dan hamba-Nya bahwa Ji Hansol dengan Nakamoto Yuta dan Jung Jaehyun dengan Lee Taeyong resmi dan sah sebagai suami istri di hadapan Tuhan." Ujar pendeta mengakhiri acara pengikatan kedua mempelai dan di sambut panuh haru oleh seluruh tamu.

Para tamu memberikan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Doyoung membawa Daniel yang sudah berpakaian ala pangeran ke atas altar. Ia memberikan pangeran kecil itu pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Wae, Prince Danny sangat tampan." Ujar Yuta saat menggendong putranya. Pangeran kecil itu tersenyum melihat sang ratu. Hansol ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Hansol dan Jaehyun saling memberi kode, kedua namja tampan yang baru mendapat status suami itu saling memberi kode. Akhirnya mereka maju ke panggung show dan mengambil mic masing-masing.

"Ekhem..perhatian para tamu semuanya." Ujar Jaehyun. Taeyong menatap bingung pada suaminya itu begitu juga dengan Yuta yang penasaran.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang penuh kebahagiaan bagi kami, yaitu acara pernikahan kami." Jaehyun dan Taeyong kembali ke altar dan berdiri di samping pasangannya.

"Dan sekarang, kami sebagai pengantin ingin memberikan sebuah lagu pada pasangan kami. Lagu ini memang bukan lagu dari negeri ini, tapi kami harap kalian dapat ikut terbawa suasana dengan alunan musiknya." Ujar Hansol.

Hansol menatap Yuta dan Daniel penuh arti dan ia memulai lagu itu dengan sebuah puisi dengan bahasa Korea.

 _Teruntuk kamu hidup dan matiku_

 _Aku tak tahu lagi harus dengan kata apa aku menuliskannya_

 _Atau dengan kalimat apa aku mengungkapkannya_

 _Karna untuk kepergian kalinya_

 _Kau buat aku kembali percaya akan kata cinta_

 _Dan benar, bahwa cinta masih berkuasa diatas segalanya_

 _Ketika hati yang mudah rapuh ini_

 _Diuji oleh duniawi diuji oleh materi_

 _Untuk kesekian kali lagi lagi dan lagi_

Musik mulai mengalun dan Jaehyun bernyanyi dengan memandang Taeyong penuh arti.

 _Kutuliskan kenangan tentang_

 _Caraku menemukan dirimu_

 _Tentang apa yang membuatku mudah_

 _Berikan hatiku padamu_

 _Takkan habis sejuta lagu_

 _Untuk menceritakan cantikmu_

 _Kan teramat panjang puisi_

 _Tuk menyuratkan cinta ini_

Hansol dan Jaehyun menyanyikan Chorus bersama. Taeyong dan Yuta melihat ke arah belakang mereka yang tiba-tiba menampilkan gambar-gambar mereka juga arti dari lirik tersebut. Dan membuat mereka sangat tersentuh.

 _Telah habis sudah cinta ini_

 _Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_

 _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu_

Kini gantian Hansol lagi yang bernyanyi. Tatapannya melurus menatap mata doe Yuta dalam. Yuta menatap balik mata bulat yang selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh itu.

 _Aku pernah berpikir tentang_

 _Hidupku tanpa ada dirimu_

 _Dapatkah lebih indah dari_

 _Yang kujalani sampai kini_

 _Aku slalu bermimpi tentang_

 _Indah hari tua bersamamu_

 _Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu_

 _Meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi_

Yuta dan Taeyong tak sadar bahwa kedua mata mereka telah mengekuarkan kristal beningnya. Sungguh, tak pernah terpikir oleh mereka bahwa kedua orang yang meminang mereka begitu romantis.

 _Bila habis sudah waktu ini_

 _Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia_

 _Telah aku habiskan_

 _Sisa hidupku hanya untukmu_

 _Dan tlah habis sudah cinta ini_

 _Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_

 _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu_

Hansol tidak pernah berbohong, kalau ia akan menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya untuk seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi Ji Yuta.

 _Untukmu Hidup dan matiku..._

 _Bila musim berganti_

Sampai musim yang akan terus berganti, Jaehyun berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Lee Taeyong. Menjaganya dengan segeap hatinya.

 _Sampai waktu terhenti_

Dan sampai waktu ini berhenti, cintanya pada Yuta tidak akan pernah luntur.

 _Walau dunia membenci_

Walau dunia akan mengecam mereka, Jaehyun tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia akan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia begitu mencintai Lee Taeyong.

 _Ku kan tetap disini_

 _Bila habis sudah waktu ini_

 _Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia_

 _Telah aku habiskan_

 _Sisa hidupku hanya untukmu_

 _Tlah habis sudah cinta ini_

 _Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_

 _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu_

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_ _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu_

Virgoun – Surat cinta untuk Starla

Semua orang yang menyaksikan suara pengakuan cinta Hansol dan Jaehyun pada istri mereka tersentuh. Bagaimana tatapan cinta dan sayang keduanya yang begitu memancar dan seolah melindungi Yuta dan Taeyong.

Dan malam itu adalah sejarah baru dalam hidup mereka untuk kedua pasangan ini.

* * *

Di malam yang cukup bersinar ini, taman terlihat cukup ramai karena ini adalah hari pernikahan kedua pasang kakaknya. Anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riangnya disalah satu taman itu dan para tamu berdansa ria. Sekarang mereka, member rookies sedang berkumpul di sebuah deret kursi menikmati pesta dan hidangan yang tersedia. Hampir seluruh couple sedang asyik bermesraan dengan berbagai cara. Garis bawahi kata pertama, hampir berarti tidak semua kan? Ya, karena, hyung line di minirrookies ini sedang asyik mengobrol sampai mengucilkan uke mereka. Jaemin terlihat biasa saja melihat itu tetapi hatinya pasti kesal, sedangkan Donghyuck terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jeno, Mark, habiskan dulu makan kalian, baru mengobrol." Nasihat Doyoung yang tengah menimang putrinya.

"Yah, Hyung. Lagi seru nih." Protes mereka berdua serempak.

"Biarkan saja, Doyoung hyung. Mau mereka makan atau tidak biarkan saja. Mereka sudah dewasa bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus disuruh-suruh." Tutur Donghyuck datar. Disaat Doyoung ingin membalasnya, Taeil menatapnya dengan tatapan tolong-diam-dulu. Doyoung pun hanya mengangguk melihat tatapan dari suaminya itu. Akhirnya Jeno dan Mark pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terputus.

Donghyuck mengaduk-ngaduk Bulgoginya dengan malas tanpa menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Ia menatap Markno dengan datar, kupingnya panas mendengar mereka terus saja mengobrol tanpa henti daritadi, hatinya sakit disaat Mark mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Jeno, dan karena saking kesalnya, Donghyuck pun menggebrak meja makan membuat semua member terkaget.

BRAKK!

Setelah menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya, ia pun berlari ke mansion dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Mark. Semua member menatap Donghyuck dengan bingung, tiba-tiba Mark berkata dengan polosnya,

"Donghyuck sedang PMS yah?"

"Mungkin...memang sedang masanya." Jawab Jeno asal.

"Oooh." Balas Mark.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Koor semua member minus Markno membuat Mark maupun Jeno menjadi bingung. Jeno pun menatap Jaemin sekaligus namjachingunya dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini. Namun Jaemin hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya. Jeno pun mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, itu membuatnya semakin penasaran saja.

"Hyungdeul, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Mark namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh semua member minus Jeno. Jeno pun ikut mengangguk. Namun para kakak-kakak mereka berdua malah sibuk makan. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali memakan Bulgogi mereka dan terjadilah keheningan ditempat itu.

**Donghyuck POV**

Aish! W-T-H? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku Mark hyung?

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku takut. Aku takut jika Mark meninggalkanku. Ahh, kalian tahu kan Mark itu masih berumur 16 tahun, dan itu berarti ia masih remaja sama sepertiku. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahukan seorang remaja tingkat kelabilannya sangat tinggi. Dan aku takut jika cinta Mark kepadaku masih terombang-ambing dihatinya. Aih, kenapa susah sekali memiliki pacar yang masih remaja, eoh? Ck, ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang. Aku lelah harus terombang-ambing dalam hubungan ini. Oke, Mark memang perhatian tapi entah kenapa sekarang berbeda. bahkan ia mengacuhkan aku dan lebih memilih Jeno dari pada aku. Ck, tak terasa air mataku yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk mataku tumpah juga. Aku ini namja, tapi kenapa aku menangis, eoh? aku hapus air mataku dengan bajuku, tapi kenapa masih saja mengalir? Dan kenapa dadaku ini terasa sakit? Apakah ini perasaan seseorang yang sedang dilanda patah hati?

**Donghyuck POV End**

Donghyuck meremas dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya. Setelah beberapa menit terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca fanfiction. Ia mengambil netbook berwarna putih miliknya dan menyalakannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wallpaper netbooknya yang terlihat ada 5 orang namja , Mark, Jaemin, Jeno dan Jisung. Jeno terlihat merangkul pundak Jaemin dan membentuk hati yang besar dengan satu tangan Jaemin, Mark dan Donghyuck membentuk hati kecil yang ditempatkan diantara mereka berdua yang juga terisi Jisung. Mereka semua terlihat tersenyum senang, tahukah kalian jika itu semua melambangkan cinta mereka berlima? Tapi, apakah semua itu akan berlaku selamanya?

Donghyuck pun mengklik Opera dan mensearch SMROOKIES Fanfiction. Ia menemukan 1 fanfiction berjudul 'Triangle Love' dengan cast, dirinya, Mark dan Jeno. Karena ia kira itu tentang Markhyuck Couple, maka ia membacanya. Ck, tapi ternyata itu adalah fanfic Markno Couple. Dan salahkan saja Donghyuck yang tidak melihat dulu genrenya yaitu Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance. Oh hello, Angst + Hurt/Comfort gimana gak sedih coba? dan juga Donghyuck tidak melihat dulu warningnya yang ternyata ada CharaDeathnya, yah mungkin mending yah kalo Jeno yang meninggal tapi ini Donghyuck yang meninggal. Ck, dasar pabbo! Barusaja air matanya berhenti sekarang sudah mengalir lagi dan malah lebih deras dari yang tadi. Hatinya yang baru saja hilang rasa sakitnya, sekarang malah timbul lagi dan lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Cih, dia namja yang rapuh sekali sih. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memeluk leher Donghyuck dari belakang membuatnya terperanjat kaget.

"Baca fanfic lagi, hm?" ucap suara bass yang dapat Donghyuck ketahui bahwa itu adalah Mark.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu." Ucap Donghyuck pelan seraya melepaskan pelukan Mark dilehernya. Ia berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi takut Mark melihat air matanya yang masih berjatuhan itu. Donghyuck pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun didalam hatinya untuk mandi. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya disitu. Donghyuck menyalakan shower guna menyamarkan suara tangisannya. Lalu Donghyuck pun berdiri dibawah siraman shower dan air matanya mengalir dengan deras dan isakannya pun menggema di kamar mandi, namun dapat disamarkan oleh suara shower. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dia masih memakai tuxedo bekas pesta tadi.

**Mark POV**

Ada apa dengan Donghyuck? Tidak biasanya ia menolak pelukanku. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Tiba-tiba ekor mataku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah fanfic yang sepertinya baru saja dibaca Donghyuck. Aku melihat judulnya, Triangle Love. Cast: Mark, Jeno dan Donghyuck. Setelah melihat castnya aku langsung membaca hingga kebawah, tunggu, masa cuma gara-gara fanfic ini Donghyuck marah denganku? Yang benar saja! Ini kan hanya sekedar fanfic, tidak mungkin Donghyuck akan mengacuhkannya seperti itu.

**Mark POV End**

Sudah sejam Donghyuck berada dikamar mandi, Mark mulai terlihat gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Tidak biasanya Donghyuck mandi selama ini. Fikirannya mulai tidak enak. Karena saking penasarannya, Mark pun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan berkata.

"Hyuckie?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyuckie?" tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Donghyuck!" namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Rasa khawatir dan berbagai fikiran negatif mulai berputar-putar di otak Mark. Ia pun berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata dikunci. Setelah tiga kali mencoba, akhirnya ia pun bisa membukanya. Mark terkaget dengan pemandangan didepannya. Donghyuck terlihat duduk dipojokkan kamar mandi. Wajahnya dan bibirnya pucat, matanya bengkak dan memerah, ia terlihat menggigil, posisinya sekarang tengah menekuk kedua kakinya ke dada dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Mark segera berlari kearah Donghyuck dan memakaikannya dengan handuk yang dia ambil setelah mematikan shower. Ia membawa Donghyuck keluar kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya bersender sebentar di dinding sementara Mark mengambilkan pakaian untuk Donghyuck. Tapi, karena Donghyuck merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, akhirnya ia pingsan saat itu juga.

Mark membaringkan tubuh Donghyuck yang sudah ia ganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama di ranjang mereka. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Donhyuck yang mulai menghangat. Cepat-cepat ia ambil plester penurun panas dan menempelkannya pada dahi sang kekasih.

"Aigoo Donghyuck-ah, kau marah bukan karena fanfic itu kan?" cemasnya.

Tak lama Donghyuck akhirnya membuka mata. Mark menatap Donghyuck dan mengambilkan air putih yang tersedia di nakas. "Donghyuckie, kau kenapa hm?" tanyanya lembut.

Anak itu masih mengacuhkannya walau ia merespon tindakannya tadi. Donghyuck yang kembali teringat Fanfic tidak bisa menatap Mark. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia kembali terisak. Mark kembali panik bukan main.

"Hyuckie-ya, tolong jelaskan pada hyung apa yang terjadi?" Mark memeluk Donghyuck sambil mengelus surai hitam anak itu. Donghyuck memberontak dari pelukan Mark, ia memukuli lengan Mark brutal.

"Dasar gak peka! Jahat!"

Mark yang sedikit kualahan akhirnya memilih melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membawa wajah manis kekasihnya agar mau menatapnya. "Gak peka apa, hm?"

"Hyung mengacuhkanku selama dipesta dan lebih memilih Jeno! Aku kan benci di acuhkan!"

Mark menutup matanya, ia baru sadar kesalahannya. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan Jeno, ia dan Jeno hanya mengobrol biasa. Lagi pula kenapa Donghyuck harus cemburu? Ia akui sih kalau ia memang sempat mengacuhkan Donghyuck tadi.

Ia kembali merengkuh Donghyuck dalam pelukannya. "Mianhae, Donghyuck-ah...hyung berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi. tapi hyung mohon jangan acuhkan hyung seperti ini, hm." Ujar Mark. Donghyuck menoleh dan menatap Mark.

"Lagian Hyuckie, kenapa kamu cemburu sama Jeno, aku tidak mungkin mencintai Jeno." Kekeh Mark. "Yang namanya cinta itu buta hyung! Buktinya hyung mencintaiku yang seorang namja, kan?!"

"Ya tapi itu berbeda sayang."

"Beda apanya? Aku dan Jeno sama-sama namja." Sergah Donghyuck kesal.

"Beda lah, kalau kamu ini special." Donghyuck menatap Mark tak mengerti. "Special, karena cuman kamu yang bisa bikin jantung aku deg-degan dan kamu adalah yang paling istimewa di hati aku." Jawab Mark lalu mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mencebik dan menyenbunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Sial, baru begini aja hatinya udah balik lagi ke Mark.

Mark cuman menggeleng, memang yaaa The Power of PMS!

.

.

Jeno & Jaemin

Jeno menatap Jaemin bingung. Mau kemana kekasihnyanya ini?

"Mau kemana Jaem?" tanya Jeno bingung. Sedangkan Jaemin hanya diam dan melengos pergi.

'Ada apa dengan Jaemin?' batin Jeno seraya menyusul Jaemin yang menjauh dari tempat pesta. Jeno menatap Jaemin bingung disaat ia berpamitan dengan Doyoung dan segera keluar dari kerumunan. Ia mengikuti kemana Jaemin berjalan dan akhirnya Jaemin berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Jeno pun ikut duduk disamping Jaemin.

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku Jeno-ya?" tanya Jaemin datar tanpa menatap Jeno.

"Kau marah padaku, chagiya?" tanya Jeno seraya berjongkok didepan Jaemin.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jaemin yang akhirnya menatap Jeno.

"Memang apa salahku?" tanya Jeno balik.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jaemin balik membuat Jeno merasa sedikit kesal.

"Molla." Ucap Jeno seraya duduk disebelah Jaemin. Otaknya berputar mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat namjachingunya marah. Dan, Aha, ketemu!

"Kau cemburu Jaem?" selidik Jeno.

"Tidak." Ucap Jaemin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jeno.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jaemin balik.

"Ahaha… Kau cemburu kan Jaem? Bilang saja!" ucap Jeno seraya tertawa.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Jaemin kesal seraya menatap Jeno dengan wajah memerah.

"Gwaenchana. Itu berarti kau menyayangiku." Ucap Jeno dengan pedenya.

"Dasar percaya diri!" Jaemin kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauh dari Jeno yang masih terpingkal.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan telah benar - benar selesai. Semua tamu sudah kembali pulang dan mereka sudah mengganti baju menjadi baju biasa.

"Hyung." Panggil Taeyong pada Hansol. Hansol yang tengah bersantai di atas ranjang menoleh.

"Ada apa Tae?" Hansol menoleh pada Taeyong.

"Masuk lah ke kamar no. 3." Suruh Taeyong dengan senyum kecil. Hansol mengernyit. "Ha? Memangnya ada apa?"

Taeyong sedikit bingung. sepertinya Hansol melupakan yang satu ini.

"Sudah ajak saja Yuta ke sana." Kata Taeyong. "Oh ya, sama Daniel juga ya..." lanjutnya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Hansol.

Penasaran, Hansol pun mengikuti saran Taeyong. Dan bertepatan dengan Yuta yang lagi menggendong Daniel muncul dari tangga.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Kebetulan, Yuta ayo ikut ke kamar no. 3." Ajak Hansol.

Yuta hanya mengikuti Hansol untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang berseberangan dengan tangga itu.

Mereka terpukau melihat isi kamar itu. Ternyata mereka melupakan hal ini. Kamar yang di desain oleh Taeyong dan Jaehyun untuk Danny mereka.

Kamar berwarna biru muda dan banyak sticker binatang lucu sebagai penghiasnya. Desainnya sangat manis dan cocok untuk Daniel.

Yuta menghampiri kasur bayi itu dan merabanya. kasurnya berbentuk persegi panjang berkurang sedang dan ada pagar penyangga di sekelilingnya juga ada tambahan mainan gantung di atasnya.

"Yuta, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya Danny tidur di kamarnya sendiri." Ujar Hansol menghampiri istrinya.

Mata bulat itu menatap tak rela. Dari lahir, dia selalu tidur dekat Daniel. Memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mencium aroma manis dari sang putra.

Selalu bangun di pagi hari dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah polos anaknya. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kebiasaan yang sudah berjalan selama hampir 4 bulan itu.

"Hyung, Danny tidur di kamarnya saat berumur satu tahun saja yaaa" mohonnya pada namja tampan yang kini sudah resmi menyandang status suaminya.

Hansol mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yuta. Pasti berat sekali bagi seorang ibu untuk berjauhan walau hanya 5 cm bersama sang anak. Ia menatap Yuta dalam.

"Danny harus belajar mandiri, Dear..."

"Tapi tidak kah ini terlalu dini?" Imbuhnya. Ia menatap Hansol penuh harap agar suaminya itu mau memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tidak sayang, justru lebih bagus jika Danny di latih mandiri mulai sekarang." Jawab Hansol.

Bibir merah itu mengerucut. Ia menatap Hansol dengan kecewa. "Kita hanya berpisah kamar dengan Danny, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bermain dengannya terus hm..." ia mencoba membujuk istrinya.

Yuta masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau meletakkan tubuh mungil bayinya di ranjang.

Hansol menghela napas pelan menghadapi keras kepala sang istri yang mulai lagi.

"Ji Yuta...kau ingat ini malam apa?"

Suara Hansol yang merendah membuat Yuta sedikit berjengit. Ia melihat mata Hansol yang menatapnya seolah ingin memakannya. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan rona merahnya karena itu, terlebih tadi Hansol memanggilnya dengan marga namja tampan itu. Ah iya hampir lupa kalau memang seharusnya ia sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Ji.

"Ini...malam minggu.." jawab Yuta gugup. Mata bulat Hansol kembali berpendar malas. Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Bukan sayang...kau tidak mungkin lupa setelah apa yang kita lalui tadi, kan?"

Yuta menelan ludah gugup. Ia dan Hansol baru saja menikah tadi. Itu artinya ini malam...Pertama mereka?

Seketika wajah cantik itu memerah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ini adalah malam pertamanya bersama Hansol sebagai suaminya.

Hansol menyeringai senang melihatnya. "Jadi...?" Hansol mencoba menggodanya.

Yuta menelan ludah gugup. "Kau tidak mungkin mengecewakanku kan Yuta?"

Melihat tatapan Hansol yang mulai 'berbeda' Yuta akhirnya menyerah. Dengan setengah hati ia meletakkan tubuh putranya di atas ranjang baru itu.

Tak lupa ia mencium kening sang putra dengan sayang. "Good night Danny-ya." Ucapnya. Hansol mendekat dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yuta.

Lalu Hansol membawa Yuta untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Sampai di kamar Yuta semakin gugup. Apalagi kini Hansol mulai agresif.

Namja tampan itu mengurungnya di antara lengan kokohnya. Kedua mata bulat itu beradu pandang.

"You're so beautiful, my wife." Bisik Hansol di depan wajah sang kekasih. Hembusan hangat nafas Hansol membuatnya bergidik. Dan ia hanya bisa menatap sang suami dengan mata polosnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Sungguh jantungnya seakan ingin meledak sekarang. Ia tahu, tentu saja apa yang diinginkan suaminya itu. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Karena hal itu merupakan salah satu kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

"It's a our first night...how do you feel, dear?" Hansol mengecup bibir ranumnya. Yuta memberanikan diri untuk menjadi lebih intim dengan suaminya.

"I'm happy...of course, but...nervous too." Jawabnya.

"Nervous? Why?" Hansol menyeringai melihat wajah merona sang kekasih.

"Y-you know what I mean..." Yuta merasakan tangannya berkeringat sekarang. Hansol terkekeh.

"Because you will do making love with your husband now?"

Yuta menepuk lengan Hansol malu. "Kenapa hyung jadi byuntae sih?!"

Hansol tertawa, "Tidak masalah mesum pada istri sendiri." Balasnya.

Yuta tersenyum kecil. Matanya melengkung manis dan menatap Hansol penuh arti.

"I'm Yours forever." Bisik Yuta sebagai pembuka kegiatan panas pengisi malam pertama mereka hari ini. Untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka bercinta dengan ikatan yang resmi. Yuta begitu bersyukur bisa menjadi seseorang yang paling istimewa dalam hidup Hansol.

* * *

Jaehyun memperhatikan Taeyong yang fokus mengganti baju putranya, David. Jaehyun ikut duduk di ranjang di sebelah Davy yang sudah tertidur. Ia menatap namja manis yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya itu dengan senyumnya.

"David sudah tertidur, hyung?" tanyanya. Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan manik hitam Jaehyun. "Ya, dia sudah tertidur. Kau belum tidur Jae?" tanya Taeyong balik.

"Belum, aku masih mau memandang wajah manis istriku yang tengah mengurus bayi kami." Jawabnya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah mendengar gombalan sang suami. "Berhenti menggombal, Jae." Tutur Taeyong.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Jung Taeyong." Taeyong sempat membeku mendengar marganya yang di ganti. Ingin protes, tapi tidak bisa karena sudah jelas, itu adalah marga yang sekarang ia pakai.

Bukannya ia tidak suka, namun ia masih merasa sedikit canggung dan tak percaya kalau ia sudah menyandang marga Jung hari ini. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada David dan tak memperdulikan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kembali memandang wajah manis Taeyong. "Taeyong hyung, apa kau merasa bahagia?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia." Taeyong menjawab. Ia mencium kening kedua bayinya lalu menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sisi Taeyong.

"Hyung, berbaringlah." Suruh Jaehyun sambil membawa obat perlengkapan milik Taeyong dan sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk kecilnya. Taeyong menuruti perkataan Jaeyhun dan ia berbaring ranjangnya. Jaehyun duduk menghadap Taeyong.

Ia membuka piyama yang di pakai Taeyong sebatas perut hingga memperlihatkan luka jahit melintang di perut bawah sang istri. Jaehyun menuangkan cairan antiseptik pada air hangat itu lalu mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam.

Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan luka jahitan Taeyong hingga bersih. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat ngilu melihat luka Taeyong. Ia masih teringat dimana Taeyong menjerit kesakitan saat obat bius pada lukanya telah menghilang.

Taeyong menangis sambil mencengkram lengannya, dan ia bilang kalau bekas jahitannya terasa seperti sedang di sayat-sayat. Ia bahkan menyuruh dokter untuk memberikan Taeyong obat pereda rasa sakit, tapi sayangnya kata dokter itu tidak ada obatnya karena memang yang di alami Taeyong itu adalah salah satu efek samping operasi.

"Mianhae..." lirih Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Hm?" jaehyun bangkit setelah merapikan kembali peralatan Taeyong juga baju Taeyong. "Maaf sudah memaksamu, hyung." Ulang Jaehyun lebih jelas.

"Memaksa apa?"

"Untuk memiliki anak, seandainya aku tidak meminta mungkin tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini padamu." Dia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang.

Taeyong terdiam mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dengan lembut. "Jangan pernah merasa menyesal, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun mendongak menyelami manik kembar Taeyong. "Karena aku tidak pernah..."

"Jaehyun, aku memilikimu di sisiku, dan aku percaya kalau kau akan terus ada disisiku. Seperti lagu yang kau nyanyikan di pernikahan kita tadi." Kata Taeyong menyemangati Jaehyun.

"Hyung, sungguh aku sangat bersyukur dapat memilikimu seutuhnya!" ucap Jaehyun lalu memeluk Taeyong sayang. "Aku juga sangat beruntung Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong terkekeh kecil.

"Jja, sekarang sudah sangat malam. Jaljayo Jaehyun..." Taeyong menyempatkan mengecup bibir Jaehyun sebelum berbaring menghadap David. Jaehyun tersenyum, ia membalas Taeyong dengan mencium pipinya. "Saranghae hyung, Jaljayo." Kata Jaehyun lalu ikut pergi tidur.

* * *

Taeil & Doyoung

 _Berawal aku menganggapmu hanya lah sebagai adik. Kita saling berbagi suka dan duka. Aku menceritakan segalanya, bahkan orang yang kucintai. Tapi bodohnya aku selama ini, tidak dapat melihat cinta dimatamu. Hingga karena aku buta dengan cinta seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa melihatku. Kau ada disaat aku sakit, berusaha mengobati lukaku dengan segala tingkah dan lakumu. Tapi di saat kau terluka, aku justru menambah lukamu. Tapi Tuhan tahu, bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku. Kita dipersatukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, tapi aku tidak menyesal karena aku sekarang sudah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya bersamamu. Hingga aku dapat melupakan dia yang pernah mengisi hatiku._

 _Kim Doyoung, terimakasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan yang sangat indah, yaitu : Menikahimu dan memiliki Moon Hyoje di antara kita._

* * *

Hansol & Yuta

 _Disini aku menuliskan bagaimana aku menemukanmu,_ _dan mengapa aku sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Takkan pernah habis bagiku untuk menceritakan cantik dirimu juga hatimu. Dan tak kan pernah selesai aku menyuratkan puisi untuk menggambarkan dirimu._

 _Aku sudah merasakan hidup tanpa dirimu. Dan meski hanya beberapa hari, aku sudah dibuat gila. Takkan ada yang indah dalam setiap detikku, tanpamu..._

 _Di setiap tidurku...aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Tentang kita yang hidup di masa yang akan datang. Dimana kita menimang anak dan cucu kita. Bagiku matamu akan selalu berkilau walau nanti kau tak dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi._

 _Musim akan terus bergantian bersamaan dengan waktu yang akan terus berjalan. Tapi akan kupastikan, cintaku takkan pernah berganti dan akan seperti waktu yang berjalan. Walau dunia mengecam, tapi aku akan tetap akan mempertahanmu, dan menjagamu. Takkan pernah ku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi..._ _  
_ _Nakamoto Yuta..._

 _Untukmu Hidup dan matiku..._

* * *

Johnny & Ten

 _Maaf kan aku yang pernah pura-pura tidak tahu. Berpura-pura ikut bahagia melihat senyummu yang tak bebas. Aku tahu kau sakit dan terbelenggu. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah sudut pandang bagaimana kau mengamati orang disekitarmu. Kau masih banyak belajar, namun kau tidak bisa menyaringnya._

 _Maafkan aku yang tidak peka akan hal itu. seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau takut akan pengalama orang lain yang bisa saja juga menimpamu. Harusnya aku menuntunmu, bukan? Tapi aku justru hanya menunggu kau bercerita. Bukannya membiarkanmu larut dalam dilema yang besar._

 _Tapi kini aku sudah mengerti, maka dari itu biarkan aku berjanji untuk menjagamu, mengajarimu, menuntunmu, dan membuat komitmen bersamamu. Aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

 _Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, biarkan aku mencintaimu, Ten_

* * *

Jaehyun & Taeyong

 _Jalan kita memang tidak pernah mulus, dari awal. Tuhan selalu mendatangkan berbagai ujiannya pada kita. Bahkan sampai kita hampir berpisah. Dan kita pernah gagal untuk menjaga salah satu anugrah-Nya._

 _Tapi aku yakin, disinilah kita dapat menunjukkan seberapa besar kuatnya kita di hadapan-Nya. Seberapa besar kita saling mencintai. Seberapa besar kita mencoba untuk tidak menyerah. Sampai akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan dua hadiah sekaligus pada kita, meski hadiah itu juga telah merenggut satu kebahagiaan._

 _Bersamamu telah mengajarkanku arti kehidupan yang pelik. Bersama kalian, aku sudah banyak belajar. Terima kasih, sudah membuatku bisa lebih menghargai arti cinta dan kehidupan yang sebenarnya, Lee Taeyong._

* * *

Mark & Donghyuck

 _Sudah ku duga, hati ini hanya milikmu. Meski aku sudah kehilangan memoriku tentangmu, tapi hati ini yang selalu menuntunku untuk mengetahui lagi tentang dirimu. Beberapa tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan menghilannya tentangmu dari otakku, tapi jantungku masih sama, tidak pernah kehilangan setiap satu detakkannya._

 _Tuhan tidak pernah salah, justru Tuhan tahu. Tuhan tahu kalau kita tidak akan pernah terpisah, maka dari itu Dia mempertemukan kita lagi. Bahkan membiarkan kita untuk bernostlagia. Lee Donghyuck, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu hilang untuk kedua kalinya. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan membuat banyak kenangan indah yang akan jadi sejarah hidupku, bersamamu. Aku berjanji akan hal itu._

* * *

Jeno & Jaemin

 _Tolong jangan pernah ragukan aku. Rasa sayangku dan cintaku. tolong jangan merasa tidak pantas karena merasa tidak sempurna. Sayang, bahkan semua orang tahu bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna kecuali Tuhan yang telah menciptakan kita._

 _Kau memang berbeda, tapi kau special. Jangan kau anggap apa yang terjadi padamu adalah kutukan. Bagiku kau adalah sempurna. Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita. Jadi tolong syukuri lah apa yang ada pada dirimu, mulai sekarang._

 _Jangan pernah berpikir aku jijik padamu. Karena hanya bagiku, kau itu sempurna, Na Jaemin._

.

.

.

END

Hallo, akhirnya aku update dan ini adalah Chapter terkahir dari bagian LIP. Maaf kalo belum puas sama keseluruhan ff ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku berhasil nyelesein ff. Aku mau berterimakasih banget sama yang udah ngedukung ff ini dari awal hingga akhir.

Oh ya, dan aku ada rencana buat bikin sequel dari ff ini? Apa ada yang tertarik? juga sesuai janji aku akan update FF A BABY sehabis ff ini END. Kalau begitu aku akan update secepatnya. maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata dan sebagainya dalam ff ini.

Thanks to :

 _ **GUEST, kaibaiboo, Taeyunee, BaconYoda, eka, , Sana247, Yusi865, Nonono546,** **laxyovrds, dtime, Chiminchim, Nana Lee Jeno, Yikyuchan, , Unnayus, riseeup, lunch27, nabillasella, restiana, Matsui Jurina, ilyoungforever, justastupidlittlehuman, Leemomochan12345, Rimm, Badsector99, Park Chanhun, kimtaejin, nadifarhhs, nakayumii, HongjoShit, mamanya Haechan, exohye, Yuta Noona, ziaprlfauzi, gantipenname, LautanBiru, cho nayeon, 2nd HongjoShit, indriana217, shashashineeya, yongiiee, Young180100, ArkunaKim, sucivhbs, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AutumnBabyy, Jaehyunjayjungie, Jenniekim, Jaeyong, baeliens, ti tokk, angelhan21, khrsmksh, Blueberry Jung, Gyuse438, Desy Purwanti, gili, JLuna Yoolie99, Choi Nara, septi, zia huang, nandayani, KSYJaeyong, kiddongnim, SheravinaRose, Ohnaraan22, whiteyuuu, Shifafada, dan Zeltyu.**_ (Maaf buat yang gak kesebut yaaa :))

zeltyu

: Ini dah update kak

ohnaraan22 : Mian buat kamu nunggu lama, dan ini udh up date kok

Rimm

: Mian kalau mini line jarang ke dapetan, soalnya aku lagi fokus ke hyung line. Dan penasarannya udh kejawab kan, mian kalo gk sesuai ekspetasi

Choi Nara

: Ya, taulah antagonis kayak gimana? Hehe

Karena Jaeyong kopel fav aku wkwkwk

Di sequel mungkin

Aku gak janji buat fast update tapi aku mungkin akan berusaha

Unnayus

: kak, aku harus membalas apa untuk reviewmu? Wkwkwk... but your review is the best

restiana

: Sip

JLuna Yoolie99

: Hehe mian kalau Ffnya gak sesuai kebutuhan (?) kamu, but makasih udh mau baca ffku . Dan kenapa Koeun antagonis karena aku juga gak tahu kenapa milih dia *lohkok(?)

Kalo kembaran David kenapa bukan Isabella? Soalnya aku gak tahu kalau Isabella itu saudaranya, aku kira mereka itu temenan XD, but disini aku ngambil OC (Davy) dan aku maunya nganggep kalau saudara perempuan David itu mirip sama Jaehyun. Kalau David itu Taeyong Ver, maka Davy disini Jaehyun ver tapi dia cewek. Aku gak papa kok...justru aku makin seneng kamu ngga satu ship sama aku tapi kamu masih mau baca ff aku dan ngereview Thanks yaaa...

2nd hongjoshit

: Karena Taeyong termasuk uke favorite aku wkwk. Kamu juga peserta UNBK? Kalau begitu semangat yaa! Finghting!

Nonono546

: Iya, sebenarnya aku juga bingung sih. awalnya itu aku mau buat pair Johnten, tapi malah dapet adegan HanYu yang banyak dan Jaeyong yang paling menderita :V tuh aku sendiri aja bingung...dan Taeyong emng sengaja dibuat gk bisa hamil lagi. aku ngeliat secara reality aja tuh orang udh tinggal tulang dan lemah, gimana mau hamil lagi...makanya disini dikasih kembar langsung. Dan untuk minirookies aku akan usahain kasih moment lagi.

BlueBerry Jung

: Yukkeuri emng baik XD yah, Koeun udh disadarin sama si Atuy. Ya, Jaeyong mungkin akan lancar kok...

.7

: Mian kalo Markhyucknya dikit, but makasih dah baca

KSYJaeyong chapter 17 . 17h ago

: Iya, si Koeun jahat bgt...masa Taeyong di celakain lagi :V

SheravinaRose

: Loh kenapa bisa kebangun? Tapi gak masalah kalau baru sempet baca :D

Iya karena Koeun itu sebenernya udh suka sama Hansol dari sebelum Yuta ketemu Hansol. Dan Ya, akhirnya dia sadar kalo Hansol sama Yuta itu gak akan terpisah. Hyoje gk mungkin di apa-apain soalnya Doyoung udh pasti jagain. Ya, berdoa aja :V

Hyoje? Iya dia emng ulzzang kids. Dan dia itu bener-bener mirip sama Doyoung. Aku seneng dapet temen baru disini. Makasih dah komen :D

Yuta Noona

: Gomawo semangatnya kak :)

kalo kakak penasaran, mungkin bakal kejawab di sequel :)

sampai jumpa di karya aku yang lainnya

Salam Johntenny :)


End file.
